Los nuevos locos Adams: La loca vida de los Cullen
by TheseRazors
Summary: Todo comienza cuando los chicos Cullen le juegan una "inocente" broma al director de la escuela... Pero Carlisle y Esme no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados... los castigos esperan, ¿Pero que tipo de desastrozas consecuencias puede traer? MUCHAS LOCURAS
1. La broma y el castigo

¡Hola! bueno soy nuevita acá, aun que llevo un buen tiempo escribiendo fics e historias sola y con amigas. Espero que les guste mucho el fic (Lo hice con ayuda de una amiga, aun que ahora se borró y lo estoy siguiendo sola¬¬ jajaja, pero es por qué tiene problemas para conectarse a internet :S) intentamos que quede gracioso, en lo personal me gusta mucho este fic y disfruto mucho escribiéndolo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo jajaja.

El fic es mucho OOC y es AU. Todos son HUMANOS. Tiene mucho Jasper/Alice (mi pareja favorita de Twilight xD) y al principio es Bella/Emmett pero después seguro que cambia a Emmett/Rosalie y Edward/Bella, todavía no lo decidí (Pero seguro que va a ser así jajaja)

_**Aclaraciones:**_ En el fic Edward es el típico winner (mujeriego, ect jaja) y algo arrogante y desquiciado( es de tomarse las cosas a pecho, al igual que TODOS sus locos hermanos). Alice... bueno en el fic está un poquito loca, en realidad está muy loca :S jajaja, Emmett... es Emmett... ajajajaj es el típico hermano infantil, tierno y descerebrado xD además de ser el protagonista y creador de todas las bromas pesadas del fic (O por lo menos de la mayoría xD) Rosalie a ver... yo no tengo NADA en contra de ella, es más me cae re bien y su personaje es lo más, es que a mí amiga(con la que escribía el fic) mucho no le cae el personaje así que bueno, en el fic Rosalie al principio es superficial y amargada (Repito que no tengo nada en contra de ella) pero a medida que pase el fic Rose se va a ir integrando=) y Jasper jajaja tiene muchos cambios de ánimo inesperados(mejor llamado BIPOLARIDAD AJAJA) es muy vengativo (le encanta responderle las bromas Emmett, cuando éste le hace alguna broma o algo, Jasper jamás se queda de brazos cruzados y siempre tiene un plan en mente) y manipulador, siempre está listo para todo jajaja xD es todo lo que puedo decirles, lo demás van a tener que descubrirlo ustedes mismos a medida que lean este loco fic.

**(20/05/10, ****Nota: no tengo palabras para pedirles las millones de disculpas que les debo a todos lo que siguen y leen este fan fic, pero no tengo tiempo de actualizar por que estoy a full con el colegio y me re disculpo por eso, ya que la demora se está haciendo eterna. Entre tanto me siento a corregir los capítulos porque los veo ahora y me dan ganas de llorar con la pobre narración que tienen. Les juro que hasta me da un poco de vergüenza, pienso: Y yo dejé que lean eso... En fin, como no quiero sentirme así de mal y quiero hacer las cosas bien, sólo pido que me den algo de tiempo para, por lo menos, corregir algunos capítulos y después seguir actualizando. Desde ya les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que leen, dejan reviews, tienen la historia en Alert o Favorite y ya pronto voy a volver a actualizar. Espero que los cambios que le estoy haciendo al fic sean notorios y puedan disfrutarlo mucho mejor. Muchas gracias por todo :)****)**

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, grandiosa autora de grandiosos libros =) Lo único que nos pertenece a mí a mi amiga es la loca idea.

* * *

—Emmett, ¿Sabías que estás rematadamente loco? —Decía una entretenida Alice frente a la idea que le había planteado su hermano.

El hermano mayor de Alice Cullen, Emmett, siempre se caracterizó por ser el bromista de la familia... pero a veces sus bromas eran demasiado pesadas como para realizarlas.

—Sí, hermanita, lo sé y no me arrepiento —Dijo Emmett, sonriendo orgulloso.

—Todo genial pero... ¿Cuándo se supone que vamos a entrar? —Preguntó Edward intrigado.

—Hermanito, eso es un detalle menor, es obvio que en el recreo más largo. Así tenemos más tiempo para hacer lo más posible.— Le contestó Emmett en un tono sombrío que daba miedo. Hasta Alice se alejó un poco de su hermano.

—¿Campana? —Preguntó la única mujer en ese círculo y todas las miradas recayeron en una punta de la mesa.

—¡Y aquí entra nuestro querido Jasper! —Dijo Emmett gritando mientras se volteaba a ver a su hermano, tal y como Edward y Alice lo habían hecho.

El rubio levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con la de su hermano —¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

—Eres un Cullen hermano. ¡No puedes no participar! —Casi gritó Emmett como si estuviera explicando lo obvio.

Jasper suspiró algo frustrado. No le serviría de nada el oponerse ante la idea de Emmett, ya que tarde o temprano, lo obligarían... así que se decidió por aceptar aquella propuesta por las buenas.

—Está bien, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —Dijo al fin, luego de una larga pausa.

Emmett sólo sonrió con malicia, y se dedicó a contar detalladamente el resto del plan a sus hermanos, quienes escuchaban ansiosos.

Al otro día los Cullen se levantaron como era habitual y fueron al colegio en sus respectivos autos.

Al llegar, estacionaron el Volvo plateado de Edward, el Porsche amarillo de Alice, el Jeep de Emmett y el descapotable rojo de Rosalie en sus respectivos lugares. Segundos después, todos bajaron y se reunieron en un círculo. La primera en hablar fue Rosalie.

—Miren, sea lo que sea que están planeando, no quiero estar involucrada ¿Está bien? No me interesa si es una broma, un juego, lo que sea. Yo no quiero saber nada de todo eso. Los conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que algo traen los cuatro juntos y puedo arriesgar que no es nada bueno. Así que, déjenme vivir mi vida alejada de ustedes que por desgracia son mis hermanos de alguna extraña forma—. Sin decir nada más, Rosalie se alejó dejando que sólo se escuchara el ruido que provocaban los tacos finos de sus Jimmy Choo nuevos.

Todos sus hermanos estaban helados y sin saber que decir, Rosalie siempre se caracterizó por arruinar todo tipo de momentos, y siempre que era invitada a participar de alguna que otra broma se negaba rotundamente, ya que decía que era algo estúpido e inmaduro. Y al fin, la que tuvo que romper el hielo, fue Alice.

—¡Bueno chicos... Que empiece la fiesta! —Dijo dando pequeñas palmadas, mientras una sonrisa diabólica se dibujaba en su angelical rostro. Segundos más tarde, miró a sus hermanos y los llevó a toda prisa dentro del instituto para comenzar las clases. Una vez adentro, los hermanos Cullen se separaron, ya que a no todos les tocaban las mismas clases.

-.-

Después de unas horas de clase, el timbre del segundo receso sonó y todos los Cullen se acercaron a Rosalie nuevamente.

—Rose, estamos a punto de hacer una grande, ¿Quieres participar? —Insistió Emmett, haciendo caras.

—Por segunda y última vez Emmett, no —Dijo con un tono amargo, la rubia mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reproche al chico.

—Vamos Rose. ¡Tienes el apellido Cullen! No puedes no ser parte de esto —Sonrió ahora intentando convencerla. Pero todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver como la rubia daba un suspiro forzado y lo enfrentaba, completamente malhumorada.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Una Cullen? No Emmett. Estás muy equivocado. Yo no soy una Cullen, pertenezco a los Hale ¿No lo recuerdas? Nunca fui una Cullen y jamás lo seré ¿Te quedó claro? —Alice y Edward se quedaron incrédulos ante la reacción de su 'hermana' y Alice vio claramente los ojos de Emmett, cristalizados, como si de verdad le hubiera dolido el comentario de la rubia.

Ninguno de ellos hizo mención a lo que había ocurrido anteriormente y solamente se dirigieron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

—Bien, aquí es —Dijo Emmett deteniéndose de repente, frente a la oficina del director.

—No me digas. Esto es como mi segundo hogar —Mencionó Edward riendo, al ver el pequeño cartel que decía Director Mark Daemon.

—Bien basta de charla y más acción —Comentó Jasper parándose frente a la puerta, abriéndose paso entre sus hermanos. El rubio tomó el picaporte con algo de nervios y lo giró lentamente. La puerta se abrió y éste entró a toda prisa.

—Después de ti —Se hizo el caballero Emmett, dejando pasar a Alice primero, mientras sostenía la puerta. Una vez que todos los hermanos entraron, cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno.

—No te queda —Rió ella una vez adentro de la oficina, volteándose a ver como Emmett cerraba la puerta.

—Vamos, apresúrense. No tenemos mucho tiempo —Los apuró Jasper, al ver que ya todos estaban dentro del lugar. El chico se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. —Estaré vigilando— Murmuró más para sí mismo mientras atravesaba el umbral y salía de la oficina.

Cuando los tres Cullen escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, comenzaron a sacar toda su artillería pesada. Aerosoles de todos colores, papeles picados, aderezos de todos colores y orígenes dudosos mezclados en unas bolsas.

—¡Aquí vamos! —Gritó Alice sacudiendo un aerosol y pintando un cuadro que parecía importado y muy caro.

Sus otros dos hermanos estaban ocupados en esparcir por todo el lugar los aderezos mezclados. Mientras Alice terminaba con sus obras de arte (Aunque realmente ella nunca se había considerado una artista pero, a pesar de todo, esta vez estaba satisfecha con su trabajo), se escuchó un ruido potente y muy fuerte a espaldas de la más baja dentro de esa oficina.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios! —Gritó ella dándose vuelta para ver a Emmett sobre el escritorio del director hecho trizas bajo su gran espalda— ¿¡Qué hiciste! ¡Vamos a morir, hermano! —Seguía sorprendida por el daño cuando Jasper abrió la puerta de repente.

—¡Está viniendo gente chicos, salgan por la ventana que da al pasillo, rápido! —Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y corrió por los pasillos.

Emmett agarró la silla del director y la estrelló con la ventana, quebrándola en mil pedazos (Tratando de no lastimar mucho la silla aunque todo estaba casi destrozado).

—¡¿No crees que era más fácil abrirla! —Gritó Edward riendo mientras observaba el daño que su hermano había causado.

—¡No me di cuenta! —Contestó sonriendo al oír el reproche por parte de Edward, y luego se volteó y se acercó a Alice. Tomó a su hermanita en brazos y la pasó a través de la ventana destruida, con sumo cuidado.

—¡Emmett! ¡Puedo sola! —Pataleó Alice contra su hermano mientras la soltaba.

—¡Vamos Edward! tú sigues —Lo alzó, al igual que a su hermana, y lo lanzó fuera de la oficina, hacia el pasillo.

—Y ahora yo —Dijo él saltando por la ventana que daba al pasillo al mejor estilo Spider-Man.

Cuando los tres ya se encontraron del otro lado de la ventana destruida, se dieron vuelta para marcharse y no dejar evidencia alguna pero se encontraron con una chica mirándolos una expresión de pura sorpresa y confusión en el medio del corridor.

—¡Bella! —Medio gritó Alice sorprendida y un poco exaltada.

—¿Y ella? —Preguntó Emmett mirando a la chica, sonriente.

—Una compañera de curso, hermano —Explicó la morocha a su hermano. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba caminando hacia curso cuando los vi... —Se rió, haciendo una breve pausa—... Interesante la oficina del director—Finalizó mientras le echaba una mirada al lugar, a través de la ventana destrozada.

—Por favor, no digas nada —Rogó Edward, ahora captando toda la atención de Bella.

—No, no voy a decir nada, lo juro —Contestó ella, mirando fíjamente al chico. Estaba más que perdida en los ojos de Edward Cullen.

—Vamos, están comenzando a llegar —Advirtió Emmett al escuchar como muchas voces se acercaban. Unos segundos después, tomó de la mano a Bella, mientras Edward se acercaba a Alice y la alzaba.

—¡¿Qué pasa que hoy todos me llevan a cuestas! ¡Puedo caminar Edward, gracias! —Se quejó gritando, la más bajita de los cuatro pataleando, mientras su hermano la cargaba, en dirección al curso.

Corrieron a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la escuela, alejándose de la sala del dictor (en donde ahora se había formado una larga multitud de curiosos), llamando la atención de varios alumnos y profesores. Pero ellos simplemente se limitaban a pedir permiso y seguir su camino.

—Llegamos. —Apuntó Edward, quien bajó a Alice después de sufrir sus patadas por el camino. Dio un largo suspiro, cansado de tanto correr y de recibir los golpes y gritos de su hermanita.

—Bien, ¿Qué se les dio por hacer eso? —Preguntó Bella riendo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, una vez que nadie los observaba ni los escuchaba.

—No lo sé, para cambiar la rutina, creo —Se dirigió Edward a Bella, regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

—Que cambio, chicos —Contestó ella con la mirada pegada en el chico. No podía sacarle la vista se encima.

—Bueno vamos a clase o nos van a castigar más de lo que podemos imaginar —La morocha interrumpió las miradas tomando del brazo a Bella.

Alice arrastró a Bella del brazo, hacia el curso correspondiente (ya que ahora ambas compartían su clase de Matemáticas) pero cuando llegaron allí, les comunicaron que juntarían un par de cursos, ya que algunos profesores habían faltado ese día. Alice y Bella se miraron mutuamente, algo confundidas. Ese hecho era algo muy extraño, pero al fin y al cabo sería divertido. Se juntarían con los demás Cullen en el aula cuando los mandaran a llamar.

Una vez que los Cullen estaban todos juntos, se sentaron en una punta del aula, y se pusieron a conversar entre risas acerca de su broma al director.

Esto no podía ser bueno... siempre que los juntaban a los cinco, algo malo iba a pasar. O cuando los juntaban, era en la sala del director por alguna broma que habían cometido y, como siempre, iban a parar directo allí. Alice se quedó pensando unos minutos acerca de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en cuanto el director descubriera como había quedado su sala. Pero los pensamientos de Alice fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó un grito desde un piso inferior...

... Un grito del director.

—¡Cullen! —Se escuchó al director vociferar su apellido muy alto, mientras subía al aula a toda prisa.

Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, estaba mayormente manchado en salsas de colores y algo desarreglado. Ni bien entró al lugar, la mayoría de los alumnos se rió disimuladamente, ya que esa escena no se veía todos los días. Hasta inclusive los profesores que estaban a cargo de los curos en el aula, no pudieron evitar soltar una leve carcajada, pero se callaron al escucharlo.

—Cullen. Arriba —Al haber dicho esto, los cinco hermanos se levantaron como soldados, pero riéndose entre ellos e intercambiando mirada cómplices.

—¿Sí, Mark? —Preguntó Edward, tuteándolo por la costumbre de verlo seguido, mientras se acercaba a paso lento al hombre, que lo observó con una mirada severa.

—Cullen, para usted soy director Daemon —Le corrigió, seguido de dirigirle una mirada helada.

—Bien, Mark —Siguió tuteándolo Edward, sonriendo. Algunos almunos volvieron a reir al ver que el chico no hacía caso al director, cosa que lo enfureció. Estaba tan rojo que parecía un tomate.

—Basta Ed —Lo frenó Alice al ver la mirada del director.

_Va a explotar... _Pensó, al ver como el hombre se ponía cada vez más rojo del enojo.

—¡Quiero que vengan a mí oficina... o lo que queda de ella! ¡Ahora mismo!, ¡los cinco! —Gritó el director desencajado, ahora completamente rojo de ira y se volteó para que los Cullen lo siguieran. Los chicos lo hicieron, riendo a carcajadas, por supuesto. La cara de Rosalie era inigualable, por primera vez estaba tranquila caminando, provocando el único ruido que se escuchaba, sí, sus zapatos de marca.

Caminaron unos segundos por los pasillos, de regreso a la sala (que se encontraba destrozada). Cuando llegaron a lo que quedaba de la oficina del director, Edward no pudo soportar la risa y se le escapó una gran risotada.

—¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso, Señor Cullen? —Dijo el director, ahora más tranquilo, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con los chicos.

—Nada Mark —Se calló Edward, de repente.

—Querida Rosalie, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó el director al ver a la más rubia de los Cullen en su oficina.

Rosalie levantó la mirada lentamente y suspiró.

—Usted nos llamó a los cinco, señor —Contestó con tono suave, haciéndose la inocente.

—Pero no querida. Ve tranquila a tu clase.

El director le señaló amablemente la puerta, con la mano y la chica le sonrió y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando Rosalie salió de la oficina del director, Alice se dedicó a protestar y a chillar.

—¡No es justo! Ella es una Cullen también, estaba al tanto de nuestro… —Comenzó a vociferar, pero se calló cuando recibió un codazo muy poco disimulado de parte de Emmett. La chica lo miró enfadada mientras colocaba su mano en donde había recibido el golpe. Al verla, Emmett susurró un "lo siento", pero la duende le sacó la lengua y dirigió su mirada hacia el director.

—Sí, ella estaba al tanto y por suerte me advirtió de sus planes... —Contestó el hombre sonriendo y, al decir aquello, recordó la situación a la cuál se estaba refiriendo.

_Rosalie iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para dirigirse a su próxima clase cuando se cruzó al director._

_No le dio importancia hasta que recordó que sus hermanos estaban planeando algo malo y decidió advertirle de ello._

_—¡Señor director! —Lo llamó la rubia, provocando que éste se diera vuelta y se dirigiera hacia ella._

_—¿Qué pasa, Señorita Cullen? —Preguntó una vez que se encontraba en frente a la chica._

_—Primero que nada, es Hale y segundo, creo que mis hermanos están planeando hacer algo en su oficina y debo decirle que no es nada bueno —Le dijo fingiendo preocupación, la rubia._

_—Gracias por la advertencia Señorita Cu… Hale. Me mantendré al tanto de sus hermanos —Se despidió el hombre y se fue rumbo a su oficina mientras que los hermanos Cullen salían por la ventana trasera, de la destrozada oficina._

Al ver que ninguno de sus hermanos rompería el silencio, Jasper se decidió por hacerlo él mismo, luego de un par de minutos de puro silencio.

—Bueno, pero no es necesario que nos castigue porque, al fin y al cabo, no hicimos nada malo —Comentó Jasper mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada —Sólo la decoramos con un poco de nuestros toques personales.

—Opino lo mismo —Apoyó Emmett, la idea de su hermano.

—Pero yo no pienso como ustedes, señores —Dijo el director y escuchó como Alice gruñía ante su comentario y se corrigió.— Y señorita. Esto se lo comunicaré a sus padres y supongo que ellos asumirán el control de la situación.

Los chicos resoplaron y se quejaron al oír aquello, pero el director ordenó silencio de inmediato. Cuando parecía que el sermón terminaba y todos estaban a punto de salir, el director los frenó en seco.

—¿A dónde van? —Preguntó, haciendo que los hermanos Cullen se congelaran en su lugar. —Tengo castigos para todos ustedes aquí mismo en el colegio, después de hora.

—¿Eh?, ¿Perdón?, ¿Castigos? No hicimos nada malo. Fue solo una decoración al estilo Cullen y no nos arrepentimos de haberla hecho así que, que la disfrutes Mark —Dicho esto, Jasper salió de la habitación seguido de Emmett y Edward, pero cuando Alice iba a salir, el director le entregó una hoja con cosas escritas, que ella aceptó luego de un suspiro forzado, ya que no le quedaba otra opción alguna.

—Muy bien, ahora estamos doblemente castigados. ¡Genial! —Se quejó la chica una vez que ya los cuatro se encontraban fuera del lugar.

—Pero fue divertido. Valió la pena, Alice —Lanzó Emmett de repente, chocando los cinco con Edward, quien rió ante el comentario de su hermano.

—¿Qué te dio el director, Alice? —Preguntó Jasper, agarrando el papel que ella tenía en manos, provocando que se estremeciera al contacto.

En eso, los chicos Cullen pusieron toda su atención en la hoja.

—Es el papel de nuestra muerte —Contestó riendo e hizo una pausa— Son las tareas que debemos hacer.

Jasper rodó los ojos, molesto. No tenía ganas de quedarse a hacer tareas extra para compensar el daño, pero se resignó y comenzó a leer el papel en voz alta para que todos sus hermanos escucharan.

**Jasper Cullen:**

**Oficina del director**

**Pasillos del primer piso**

**Cafetería (Solo sector profesores)**

**Alice Cullen:**

**Oficina del director**

**Aulas del primer al segundo piso**

**Emmett Cullen:**

**Oficina del director**

**Baños del primer piso**

**Pasillos del segundo piso**

**Edward Cullen:**

**Oficina del director**

**Baños del segundo piso**

**Cafetería (Sector alumnos)**

Jasper terminó de leer y bajó la hoja, aún en manos, esperando la reacción de alguno de sus hermanos.

—¡No pienso limpiar todo eso!, ¡Además Alice tiene menos que todos nosotros! —Se negó y quejó Emmett, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Todavía soy una chica, no puedo limpiar tanto —Se rió ella mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

—Pero, pero, pero… —Tartamudeó Edward al ver el papel, que práticamente se lo había arrancado a Jasper, de las manos. —¡No voy a limpiar los baños!

—Lo siento hermanito, lo que tocó, tocó.

—¿Esto es después de hora o entre clases? —Preguntó el rubio del grupo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Jazz… —Comenzó Emmett, perdiendo la paciencia. —¿Cómo se supone que vamos a limpiar todo lo que nos han dado con los alumnos en medio? ¡Es obvio que es después de hora!

—Bueno conmigo no te desquites porque esto lo hicimos todos juntos y además recién empieza. Así que vamos, tenemos clases —Interrumpió Jasper, ahora de mal humor. Se volteó en dirección opuesta y empezó a caminar, seguido de Alice.

Los otros dos tardaron un rato en reaccionar y luego los siguieron, para dirigirse a sus siguientes clases.

-.-

Cuando el timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases, todos los alumnos salieron de sus cursos para ir a almorzar a la cafetería de la escuela. Bella, que se había quedado con la duda de qué había ocurrido con los Cullen, buscó a Alice, luego del almuerzo, para saber en que había quedado todo.

—Alice —La llamó cuando la alcanzó. —¿Qué pasó con el director?

—Nada. Solamente nos dio mucho castigo para realizar justamente ahora —Respondió haciendo una mueca de disgusto y luego hizo una pausa— ¡Y yo que me había comprado una remera nueva para impresionar a Jasper! Y ahora va a quedar toda manchada —. Agregó con tristeza.

—Em, Alice… —Dudó Bella, algo extrañada ante la situación. —¿No es tu hermano?

—Sí pero no —Contestó la morocha de pelo corto riendo. —Es que somos adoptados. Sólo llevamos el apellido por cortesía —Explicó ella mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Ah entonces sí —Se rió Bella, asintiendo con la cabeza. —No tengo nada que hacer hoy ¿Puedo quedarme a acompañarlos mientras hacen lo que tienen que hacer?

—¿Segura? Va a ser aburrido— Le advirtió en tono serio.

—No si te ayudo —Sonrió con suma amabilidad.

—¡Está bien! Gracias Bella, eres genial —Aceptó Alice con el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba luego de dar un par de saltitos de alegría y se acercó y abrazó a su nueva amiga, que le correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, se dirigieron hacia el edificio. Allí adentro, se encontraron con los chicos en el lugar donde el director les había marcado para empezar. Al llegar vieron todos los baldes, trapos, escobas, envases y más artículos de limpieza para usar.

—Hermanita —Dijo Emmett mirando a Alice, con una expresión confusa— ¿Qué hace Bella aquí?

—Vino a ayudarme y a hacerme compañía.

—¿Qué?, ¡No es justo! ¿Tienes menos cosas para limpiar y encima Bella te ayudará? —Se quejó Emmett, de nuevo mientras agitaba los brazos como un niño pequeño. —Muy bien, ¿Qué te va a comprar? ¿Zapatos, carteras, blusas, pantalones? ¡Dilo ya!

Bella y Alice solo se limitaban a reír cada vez más alto al escuchar lo que Emmett decía.

—No le voy a comprar nada Emmett, o eso lo veremos después. Pero ella se ofreció y creo que es muy buena persona —Hizo una pausa mientras le dedicaba una mirada a su nueva amiga— Vamos a ser grandes amigas —Finalizó sonriendo, ahora tomando un balde y un trapo con asco.

—Vamos chicos, tenemos que hacer —Dijo Jasper con su humor habitual mientras que él, también tomaba algunos artículos de limpieza y se los llevaba.

Bella le ayudó a la duende a cargar unos baldes y unas cuantas cosas más. Cuando estuvieron alejadas de los muchachos, Alice y Bella empezaron a hablar animadamente, mientras se dirigían al primer aula para comenzar con la limpieza.

—Es tan lindo —Suspiró Alice mientras pensaba en Jasper. —Lástima que nunca me va a invitar a salir.

—¿Y por qué no lo invitas tú? —Preguntó Bella encogiéndose de hombros. —Creo que puede ser mejor que esperar y esperar a que él diga algo.

—Tienes razón Bella, lo voy a invitar al cine alguno de estos días, gracias —Agradeció la duende con una gran sonrisa.

Alice depositó toda su carga sobre uno de los pupitres del aula a la que acababan de entrar, seguida de Bella, que hizo lo mismo que su amiga. Mientras ambas comenzaban a tomar los elementos de limpieza comenzaron a charlar animadamente, entre risas y también, a conocerse mejor. Se pasaro hablando toda la tarde de chicos, compras (Aunque a Bella mucho no le interesaba), música, deportes, libros, películas y mucho más.

Bella, que se encontraba ahora limpiando uno de los últimos pupitres del aula, pensaba que se estaba haciendo una muy buena amiga. Nunca se había destacado mucho en su grupo de amigos, ya que consideraba que muy poca gente era honesta y sincera con ella. Por esa razón, no le interesaba mucho socializar, ni tener muchos amigos. Pero Alice Cullen era completamente diferente, era una amiga muy especial y se sentía agradecida por haberla conocido.

-.-

Después de más o menos seis horas limpiando y fregando sin parar, los chicos terminaron el trabajo que les habían asignado y se reunieron de nuevo en el estacionamiento, para irse a su casa.

—Muy bien, terminamos. Ahora por favor, vamos a casa. Necesito un baño urgente y mañana mismo ir a comprar un conjunto nuevo, porque éste ya está para irse a la basura —Bromeó Alice cuando se juntaron con los demás.

—¿Podemos irnos? No aguanto más el colegio —Cortó Edward cualquier tipo de conversación, con tono dramático.

—Bella, ¿Viniste con tu camioneta? —Preguntó Alice, dirigiéndose a su nueva amiga.

—No, pero puedo irme caminando. No hay problema —Sonrió ella sinceramente y saludó con la mano al grupo. —Adiós chicos —Agregó mientras se daba vuelta para irse.

—¡Ah, no! —Alice la tomó del brazo y la plantó a su lado —Yo te llevo —Terminó ella.

—No Alice, bastante que me aguantaste toda la tarde —Se negó Bella mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su amiga.

—No seas terca, quiero irme a casa. Así que te subes a ese auto y no se dice más —Ordenó Alice con tono severo, haciendo que Bella se dirija al auto, sin quejarse.

Cuando Alice entró a su auto, seguida de Bella, ella le dijo la dirección de su casa y ésta encendió el motor con rumbo a casa de los Swan. Durante el viaje se dedicaron a charlar acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día en la escuela. De la broma que le hicieron al director, de todo lo que hablaron y bromearon en clase, ect.

Después de conducir unos cuantos minutos hasta la casa de Bella, Alice se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta.

—Gracias Alice —Le agradeció Bella mientras se bajaba.

—De nada. —Hizo una pausa y luego continuó. —Gracias por haberme acompañando y aconsejado hoy, amiga —Agregó y se quedó pensando por unos pocos segundos— ¿Por qué no vienes mañana al centro comercial conmigo? De paso te compro algo —Finalizó sonriendo, el pequeño duende.

—Muy bien Alice, pero no quiero nada de ropa, eh —Advirtió Bella. En ese instante, Alice iba a hablar pero Bella se adelantó, para interrumpirla. —No. Tampoco zapatos, ni carteras, si eso ibas a decir —Al oírla, la duende cerró su boca de golpe y se rió.

—Bien, Bella. Mañana hablaremos de eso. Paso por ti con mi auto. ¡Adiós! —Saludó ella, una vez que Bella cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta del Porsche, y arrancó el auto hacia su casa.

-.-

Alice llegó una hora más tarde, entre una cosa y otra. Al pisar la sala de estar, vio un cuadro que no le simpatizaba mucho. Sus cuatro hermanos con caras de pocos amigos, sentados en el sillón y a su madre, cruzada de brazos, con una mirada fría y severa. Su padre… bueno estaba igual que siempre. La misma cara, la misma mirada, como si no estuviera enojado para nada.

—¿Pasó algo? —Dijo Alice sonriendo con su mejor cara de inocente cuando se encontró con aquella escena.

—Por favor cariño, siéntate —Pidió Carlisle al verla entrar.

Alice asintió riendo suavemente. Se encaminó hacia el centro de la sala y se sentó en un síllón, al lado de Jasper. Una vez ya acomodada, se dedicó a escuchar a sus padres con suma atención.

—Por fin llegaron mis amores… —Comenzó Esme con pura calma, pero medio segundo después, su paciencia se agotó y explotó. —¡¿Cómo se les ocurre dejar así la oficina del director? ¿En qué pensaban? ¡Si es que pensaban en algo!

—Ouch mamá. Eso dolió —Comentó Emmett, tocándose el pecho como si lo hubiera lastimado, pero solo era una broma.

—Oh Emmett, ¿Te lastimé? ¡Que lástima!, ¡Porque sé que todo esto fue pura y exclusivamente tu idea! —Gritó Esme totalmente desencajada mientras señalaba a su hijo con el dedo.

—Pero mi amor, son chicos. Hay que comprenderlos —Trató de defenderlos, su padre.

—¿¡Qué los comprenda! No puedo comprenderlos Carlisle ¿¡Qué necesidad tienen para poner patas para arriba la oficina del director? ¿No te das cuenta de que todo el colegio piensa que los criamos mal por qué no paran de meterse en problemas!

—Oh… —Se limitó a decir Carlisle, luego de oír el discurso de Esme.

—Muy bien chicos… —Dijo su madre más calmada. Sí algo les sorprendía a los "niños" Cullen, eran los cambios de ánimo que podía llegar a tener, su madre. —Ahora vayan arriba, que debo hacer unas cosas —Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en el rostro de su madre y los chicos sin decir nada, subieron corriendo, cada uno a su cuarto, excepto Alice y Jasper.

Una vez ya en el piso superior, Jasper acompañó a Alice hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

—Creo que se enojó —Se rió Alice mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—No, creo que no. Está feliz de la vida —Bromeó Jasper sonriendo y luego continuaron riéndose los dos juntos hasta que Jasper hizo una pausa y se tensó repentinamente— Alice, sé que somos 'hermanos' pero… —Comenzó, algo dibutativo, pero la duende lo interrumpió.

—Sí, sí quiero —Sonrió ella, llena de emoción, mientras daba sus típicos saltitos.

—Pero no tienes idea de lo que iba a decir— Se explicó Jasper, algo extrañado por la reacción repentina que la duende había tenido.

—Oh… Bueno, adelante.

—¿Quieres ir a comer el domingo por la noche?—Preguntó tímidamente, con la vista baja.

—Sí, por supuesto Jazz. Me encantaría —Le sonrió ampliamente Alice, mientras colocaba una de sus pequeñas manos en el mentón del chico, levantándole la mirada. —¿Quieres pasar un rato?—Lo invitó y Jasper se sonrojó.

—Yo... —Comenzó dudando. —Eh, claro Alice —Contestó por fin, mientras trataba de deshacerse de todo atisbo de timidez.

Después de eso, ambos entraron en el cuarto de la chica y se quedaron hablando de muchas cosas hasta que tocaron el tema Bella, y a Alice se le iluminó la lamparita de duende.

—Jazz, espérame un segundo —Dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su cuarto de un salto. Antes de salir, le sonrió a Jasper y salió en busca de Edward. —¡Hermanito! —Llamó Alice, al tocar la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa, Ali? —Se asomó Edward desde su puerta.

Su hermana empujó la puerta y se metió al cuarto muy rápido para que su madre no la viera y le diera el sermón de su vida.

—De nuevo, ¿Qué pasa Ali? —Preguntó su hermano, riendo, al verla entrar.

Pero Edward se llevó una sorpresa al ver la tan extraña actitud de su hermana, que sólo lo miraba de arriba abajo y de vez en cuando se detenía mirando sus ojos y simplemente movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Muy bien Alice, lograste asustarme. Ahora enserio ¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó el chico, completamente incómodo al ver que su hermana no paraba de mirarlo de arriba abajo.

—Nada Ed, solo miraba si eres el adecuado —Rió ella, observando la expresión llena de frustración de su hermano.

—¿Adecuado... para qué?—La interrogó, completamente confundido, mientras miraba como ella lo estudiaba de arriba abajo.

—Para alguien especial —Contestó Alice y su hermano la miró confundido.

—Espero que no estés hablando de ti, porque me estoy asustando y mucho.

Al oírlo, Alice puso una mueca de asco y soltó una carcajada.

—No Edward. No seas tonto, ¿Qué te parece Bella? —Le lanzó Alice de la nada, luego de recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

—¿Qué Bella? ¿Bella, Bella? —Pensó Edward en voz alta, intentando recordar.

—¡Edward Cullen!— Lo retó Alice, completamente sorprendida. Habían pasado todo el día a su lado, y su hermano no era capaz de recordar ni siquiera un atisbo de la chica.— ¡Bella Swan!

—¿Y quién es Swan? —Preguntó él, despreocupado y sin darle mucha importancia, luego de un bufido.

—La hija de Charlie Swan, inútil —Se enfadó Alice mientras intentaba explicarse.

—Bueno y ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?

—¡No viene al punto…! —Le cortó Alice, ahora algo molesta por la poca seriedad que su hermano tenía ante la situación. —¿Qué te parece? —Volvió a preguntar.

—No sé, nunca la vi —Dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, está comprobado hermano. Eres un inútil —Le dijo ella luego de un suspiro forzado— La viste todo el día de hoy, ¿Y todavía no la reconoces?

—Emm, no —Le contestó su hermano, sonriendo.

—No hay caso contigo —Se rindió Alice, mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Otro día te cuento.

La chica se giró sobre sus talones, segundos después de murmurar unas cuantas palabras, las cuales fueron in entendibles para los oídos de su hermano, quien sólo se dedicó a observarla incrédulo, mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta del cuarto y la abría.

Alice se fue de la habitación dando un portazo, sin mirar atrás mientras pensaba _"No vale la pena... Muy idiota para Bella'._

* * *

Por supuesto que continúa, voy a subir muy seguido, ya que el fic está bastante avanzado.

Espero lindos reviews, cualquier duda pónganla ahí =)

Un beso grande a todos y espero que les guste mucho el fic,

Pau.


	2. Amor, salidas y MUCHOS problemas

¡Hola!

Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el primer capítulo =) acá va el siguiente cap, a ver que les parece.

Les agradezco a:

**miaka cullen**

**hermanitas cullen**

**AkHaNe**

**vicky233P**

**loleta**

**kat**

**Lyra Cullen**

_**¡Por ser las**__**primeras lectoras de mi fic**__**, son las mejores y les agradezco un montón!**_

¡Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo! (Perdón si me quedó un poco largo, es que no sabía donde cortarlo)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)

* * *

Al día siguiente todo estaba demasiado tranquilo en la mansión Cullen para el gusto de los chicos. Siempre después de un incidente, su madre estaba como loca, moviéndose de un lado para el otro, sin parar. Pero en ésta ocasión, Esme se encontraba sumamente tranquila.

Cuando Alice bajó a desayunar su madre estaba sentada frente a la mesa tomando su café tranquilamente, mientras que su padre leía el diario.

—Papá, hoy Bella y yo vamos a salir al centro comercial a comprar cosas y voy a usar el auto —Comentó contenta pero luego escuchó la risa de su madre.

—Suerte con eso —Se limitó a decir ella pero Alice hizo caso omiso a su comentario y fue a encender el auto.

Cuando llegó al garaje no vio las llaves del auto por ningún lado, ni dentro del auto. Le pareció extraño y fue a preguntar por ellas. Les preguntó a sus hermanos pero ninguno sabía nada así que fue con sus padres, con la mejor cara de puchero.

—Papá, no encuentro las llaves del auto —Comenzó Alice al entrar en la cocina. Pero se calló e hizo una pausa, en la cual, su padre se volteó a verla, esperando a que terminara de hablar. —¿Nos podrías llevar a Bells y a mí al centro comercial? —Finalizó y le regaló una sonrisa a su padre y esperó su respuesta.

—Yo… —Dudó Carlisle ante la mirada asesina de su esposa. —No puedo hija, tengo que ir al hospital más tarde y necesito el auto.

—Pero, pero, pero…—Titubéo la duende, pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

—Alice, tu padre no va a llevarte. No va a cumplir todos tus caprichos siempre —Comentó Esme con toda la calma, mientras le dedicaba a su hija una mirada de advertencia.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo caminar— Dijo con un tono amargo, fulminando con la mirada a Esme. —Adiós.

Esme sonrió satisfecha y felicitó a su esposo, quien suspiró.

Alice salió de la cocina, hecha un fuego. Tomó un abrigo que se encontraba apoyado en uno de los sillones de la sala y salió de su casa, dando un fuerte portazo. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se colocó el saco lentamente y bajó los escalones del porche y se encaminó hacia el pequeño sendero que atravesaba el bosque. Gracias a dios, tenía su reproductor de música, así que se entretuvo un buen rato mientras caminaba hasta la casa de su amiga.

Alice se sentía rara y que algo le faltaba. Quería los asientos de su amado auto amarillo. Una vez que salió del bosque siguió caminando por la autopista. Mientras caminaba se detuvo a pensar que tranquilamente podría haberle pedido a alguno de sus hermanos que la alcanzara hasta la casa de su amiga. Pero como no se le ocurrió en el momento, se maldijo por ello y se dedicó a llegar a su destino. Después de más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, la morocha apareció en la puerta de la casa de Bella, completamente exhausta.

Llamó a la puerta y atendió Bella al segundo.

—¡Alice! Llegaste —Dijo extrañada por el aspecto de la recién llegada.

—Sí Bells. Llegué caminando, sin mi coche porque no tengo las llaves —Dijo como si fuera a morir.

—Emm, podemos ir con mi camioneta si quieres ir hasta Port Ángeles —Se ofreció Bella al ver la desesperación reflejada en los ojos de su amiga.

—Sí, está bien. Necesito las compras urgente —Dijo Alice mientras se volteaba y recorría con la mirada el lugar. Al localizar el vehículo de su amiga, corrió hacia él con toda prisa y tomó de la manija para entrar, mientras Bella se despedía de su padre.

—¡Adiós papá! —Gritó Bella y corrió a su auto también.

Una vez dentro del auto, Bella lo encendió y luego miró a su amiga.

—¿Estás bien Alice? —Preguntó algo asustada, ya que Alice parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

La duende sólo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras se removía inquieta en su lugar. Bella, algo insegura, arrancó la camioneta y se dirigió hacia la carretera.

-.-

Después de manejar una hora hasta el centro comercial, lograron estacionar en un hueco y Alice, un poco más, y se tiraba de la camioneta por que estaba desesperada.

—Bella, juro que para tu cumpleaños te compro un Audi negro o de cualquier color pero no puedes manejar esto — Bella solo se limitó a lanzar una carcajada y Alice la arrastró hasta la entrada del centro comercial.

Luego de entrar como a sesenta tiendas distintas, Alice se decidió por Versace, lo cual a Bella le sorprendió demasiado.

Después de varias horas, agarró todo lo que pudo en manos y fue a la caja.

—Buenas tardes —Dijo cordialmente una vendedora detrás del mostrador.

—Hola —Se limitó a decir Alice, con suma impaciencia mientras se dedicaba a ver como la vendedora pasaba los productos por la caja.

—Muy bien —Hizo una pausa en la cuál sumaba todos los números. —Son cuatro mil dólares —Finalizó la chica de la caja con una sonrisa. Bella ahogó un gritito y miró para otro lado al oír el precio final.

Alice le tendió una tarjeta dorada, la cual la vendedora pasó por una máquina una y otra vez hasta que le dijo a Alice.

—Señorita, su tarjeta no funciona —Comentó la mujer mientras seguía pasando la tarjeta una y otra vez por la máquina.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no funciona? —Se sorprendió ella al escuchar lo que la mujer le había dicho.

—Sí, figura que está suspendida —Contestó la vendedora con toda calma mientras le devolvía su tarjeta de crédito.

Alice estaba entrando en pánico, de verdad quería esas cosas que había agarrado de los percheros y no las iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

La pequeña duende sacó su bolso Gucci y buscó su billetera. Luego de un rato, sacó las nueve tarjetas de crédito que tenía dentro de ella y comenzó a pasarle, una a una, a la vendedora.

Pero por desgracia ninguna funcionó y Alice se largó a llorar en el medio del negocio causando que varia gente que se encontraba comprando, se volteara a ver el escándalo.

—¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Había comprado cosas bonitas para mañana y ahora no puedo hacer nada! Bella, me voy a morir —Dijo llorando.

Bella comenzó a intentar sacar a Alice del negocio, pero la chica no quería soltar las prendas. Así que Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer que Alice las dejara ir. La gente que se encontraba en la tienda miraba la situación, con expresiones incrédulas y quedaron aún más sorprendidos cuando vieron como Alice se despedía de las prendas.

—Adiós— Murmuraba Alice mientras se alejaban a toda prisa del negocio.

—¡Tranquila Ali, no llores! Jazz sabrá entender además haces maravillas con la ropa. No se va a notar nada — Trató de calmarla Bella, al ver como su amiga no se estaba reponiendo de su llanto.

Ya estaban en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y la duende no paraba de llorar.

—No es eso Bells, odio que me suspendan las tarjetas y me saquen mi amado auto. ¡Los odio! —Siguió llorando hasta que se subieron a la camioneta y Bella comenzó a manejar por la ruta, para llevarla a la casa.

Una vez en la casa, las dos se despidieron y Alice entró echa una furia a su casa, cuando todos estaban comiendo.

—¡Esme! —Entró dando el grito en el cielo, mientras pisaba con fuerza.

—¿Crees que se habrá enterado, mi amor? —Comentó Carlisle, al escuchar el grito.

—Ya lo creo —Se rió Esme al ver entrar a su hija, hecha un fuego.

—¿Cómo me pudieron hacer esto? –Gritó Alice en el medio de la sala ante las caras atónitas de sus hermanos. — Son mis padres, ¡Por lo menos me hubieran avisado así no hacía el ridículo en frente de todos! Y además esas tarjetas son mi vida, ¿Entienden? Mi vida.

En ese momento Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie entendieron lo que había pasado y el por qué de la histeria de su hermana. — Y Mi auto también. ¡Fue una broma al director, no matamos a nadie! ¡Por dios, los odio! —Al terminar esta frase, Alice subió corriendo a su cuarto y cerró de un portazo que retumbó hasta en la cabeza de Esme.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jazz fue el primero en subir a la habitación de Alice. Golpeó la puerta y cuando escuchó un 'pase' entró.

—Alice… -Dijo acercándose con cautela a ella— ¿Cómo estas? —Escuchaba de vez en cuando los sollozos de la chica.

—Mal —Contestó ella con tono decaído con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

—Bueno, son solo tarjetas —Comentó Jasper sentándose a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tarjetas? Sólo tarjetas, claro —Le dijo levantándose de golpe para quedar a su altura— ¡No son solo eso! Son las mías y están suspendidas, Jazz. Es horrible —Dijo ahora abrazándolo.

—Tranquila, ya las van a habilitar de nuevo— Contesto él sin saber bien que decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó ella haciendo puchero.

Jasper observó el puchero que Alice estaba haciendo, y sólo pudo responder una cosa, ante aquella carita.

—Sí, en serio. —Finalizó y la duende sonrió, un poco más alegre.

Justo cuando el chico pensó que Alice estaba convencida, ésta prosiguió. —¿Cuándo? —Volvió a indagar ella.

—No lo sé. Muy pronto.

—Bueno, te creo….

Luego ambos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio. Ninguno sabía exactamente que decir hasta que a Jasper se le ocurrió el tema perfecto de conversación para intentar animar un poco a Alice.

—¿Dónde vamos a ir mañana? —Preguntó Jasper, inesperadamente, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

Alice sonrió al ver cómo el chico se notaba interesado en poder salir con ella. Estaba muy de feliz de que Jasper la hubiese invitado a salir.

—Donde quieras, con tal de ir contigo voy a un charco —Dijo poniendo cara de asco pero riendo al mismo tiempo.

—Muy bien, entonces, sorpresa —Se separó de ella y le besó la frente muy tiernamente

—Hasta mañana Ali —Con éstas mismas palabras le regaló una sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto.

Alice no lo podía creer, ¿De verdad Jasper estaba hablando en serio? ¿Él sentía lo mismo que ella? Ella pensó que lo mejor iba ser llamar a Bella mañana para que la ayudara a prepararse, aunque mucho sentido de la moda no tenía. Cuando recordó la palabra moda se puso mal nuevamente por el incidente de esa tarde. Ella había elegido un vestido muy bonito para impresionar a Jazz la noche del domingo y ahora no lo iba a poder lucir por culpa de sus padres, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-.-

Al otro día, Rosalie se despertó eufórica porque no encontraba su celular por ningún lado. La chica lo había buscando en todas partes, hasta en los cuartos de sus hermanos, pero no lo encontró.

Así que se decidió por ur a preguntarles acerca del paradero de su teléfono. Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. Cuando entró, sus hermanos se encontraban desayunando.

—Muy bien ¿Quién escondió mi celular? —Dijo enojada mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa como si fuera un policía cuestionando asesinos seriales.

—Yo que sé donde está —Respondieron todos los hermanos al mismo tiempo sin darle mucha importancia y todos volvieron su atención a su respectivo desayuno.

—Vamos, quiero una respuesta ya —Exigió la rubia inclinándose más, sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Ya te dijimos que no sabemos, Rosalie —Contestó Emmett cortante, mirándola a los ojos.

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, sonó el celular de Rosalie muy lejos de donde estaban, pero el tono era fuerte y claro.

—Muy bien, fue gracioso mientras duró chicos —La rubia hizo una pausa. —Pero ya los descubrí —Ella salió de la cocina y fue caminando hacia el tono, pero cuando dobló la esquina vio a Esme sosteniendo el celular entre sus manos.

—Rosalie, ahí estas. Esto lleva sonando como tres horas, —Se rió su madre adoptiva mirándo el pequeño aparato. — no para, no sé que le pasa.

La rubia dio unos pasos al frente, con expresión amenazadora. Quería su teléfono de vuelta.

—Esme... —Dijo su hija perdiendo la paciencia mientras intentaba mantenerse bajo control— Es porque las chicas me están llamando para que arreglemos lo de hoy a la noche.

—Oh... —Se limitó a decir ella al escuchar la explicación de su hija. —Bueno, que lástima porque no tiene más crédito y dentro de un rato se le va a acabar la batería — Comentó la mujer con poca importancia.

—Esme, dámelo —Ordenó Rosalie ya en un tono demandante. —Lo quiero conmigo.

—No mi amor, lo siento. Pero hoy no vas a salir con nadie. Mañana hay colegio y necesitas descansar —Dijo su madre mientras se dedicaba a guardar el celular en su bolsillo, pero el grito que pegó su hija la detuvo en seco.

—¡Qué me des el maldito teléfono! —Gritó desencajada Rosalie mientras todos sus hermanos y su padre se acercaban a ver la escena de las dos, algo conmocionados.

—¡Jovencita, no puedes tratarme así, soy tu madre y vas a hablarme con más respeto! —Ordenó Esme sin ponerse nerviosa.

—Estás muy equivocada Esme querida. Yo no soy tu hija. Nunca lo fui y eso no va a empezar a cambiar justo en este momento. Carlisle tampoco es mi padre y ellos —Dijo señalando a los chicos Cullen. —No son mis hermanos y tampoco quiero que lo sean. Jamás.

Cuando ella terminó de hablar, la sala se inundó de un silencio muy incomodo. Lo único que se escuchaba era a Alice sollozando bajito abrazada a Edward, que todavía no daba crédito a sus oídos, al igual que todos los presentes.

Esme todavía estaba en shock y Rosalie no dudó en arrancarle el celular de las manos e ir hacia la puerta. La rubia estaba por salir, cuando su padre habló.

—Rosalie, vuelve acá —Llamó su padre, pero la chica hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—No quiero, me voy —Contestó ella, abriendo la puerta de entrada, lista para marcharse.

—Que vengas aquí, no me hagas ir a buscarte —La amenazó Carlisle, con tono severo.

Rosalie cerró la puerta con una fuerza que ni ella misma sabía de donde había sacado y retrocedió.

— ¿Contento? Estoy adentro. No molesten más —Cuando terminó de hablar, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió corriendo a su habitación y se escuchó otro portazo que hizo temblar a todos e hizo que Alice se aferrara más a su hermano.

—Bien chicos —Dijo su madre, con vos quebrada. —Suban mientras yo termino con unas cosas —Dicho esto se metió adentro de la cocina con Carlisle.

Emmett se sentó en el sillón de la sala todavía mal por la escena de recién. Estaban todos en silencio cuando Alice habló.

—¿Tanto nos odia? — Preguntó ella todavía llorando un poco contra el pecho de Edward.

—No lo sé... Todavía no la entiendo, Carlisle y Esme le dan todo, le cumplen todos los caprichos y aun así, no quiere tener nada que ver — Analizó Jazz. — No entiendo por que nos trata así. No le hicimos nada —Finalizó con la vista clavada en Alice, parecía que le mandaba rayos para que suelte a Edward.

—Yo tampoco, es raro, creo que no nos quiere mucho — Concluyó Edward.

Después de un rato, todos se tranquilizaron y hablaron de más temas, rieron y así se hizo de noche. El problema fue que Rosalie no bajó de su cuarto en todas esas horas y la más bajita de los Cullen lo notó.

—¿Y si voy a hablar con ella? —Preguntó e hizo una pausa, en la cuál, sus hermanos solo le dirigieron un par de miradas confusas. —No bajó en todo el día, quizá está arrepentida.

—No lo creo Ali, pero si vas a probar, adelante —Dijo Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros.

-.-

Alice se incorporó de su lugar y antes se voltearse hacia la escalera, le sonrió a Jasper, que le devolvió el gesto, completamente feliz. La duende subió las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de Rosalie y obviamente estaba la puerta cerrada. Golpeó dos veces y esperó alguna señal de vida, pero por desgracia, no apareció ninguna. Volvió a golpear como seis veces más pero no había respuesta.

—Muy bien hermana, voy a entrar — Avisó abriendo la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie y que la ventana estaba abierta. —¡Ahh! ¡A Rosalie se la tragó la tierra! —Gritó la duende y, en cuestión de segundos, todos subieron a ver que pasaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Esme, preocupada, entrando al cuarto.

—Rosalie no está —Contestó Alice aún alarmada. —¿Y si se murió? —Gritó sorprendida mientras le dedicaba a Carlisle una mirada de pura sorpresa.

—No hija —Respondió su padre, conteniendo la risa. —Creo que se escapó.

—Si es así, está en grandes problemas —Se limitó a decir su madre corriendo al garaje, seguida de su esposo e hijos, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no estaba el auto de Carlisle— Muy bien, Rosalie Cullen. Estás en grandes aprietos —Dijo Esme entre dientes y salió del garaje dando grandes pasos, pensando el castigo nuevo de su hija.

-.-

Alice y Jazz salieron del garaje luego de sus hermanos y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para prepararse para la salida de aquella noche. Alice llamó por teléfono a Bella, quien en dos segundos estaba tocando el timbre de la casa de su amiga, para que la ayudara a elegir su vestuario.

—Muy bien Bella —Dijo Alice algo alterada —¿Qué uso? ¿Pollera, vestido, pantalón? —Preguntó la duende, revoloteando por todo su cuarto, revolviendo ropa y más ropa.

—Un vestido creo que estaría bien, pero no de los largos—Terminó por contestar la chica mientras ojeaba la ropa que se encontraba en el armario de su amiga.

—Está bien —Aceptó ella sacando todos los vestidos que poseía. En realidad no todos, porque si no estaban hasta la semana que viene. —¿Cuál te gusta más?

Bella parecía sorprendida. No podía creer que estaba eligiendo entre los vestidos de Alice. Se sentía su amiga sin ningún problema, se sentía a gusto con ella y la trataba como si fueran amigas muy antiguas y por un momento eso la hizo tardar en contestar, hasta que Alice le llamó la atención.

—¿Bella? —Preguntó ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Perdón, estaba pensando cuál es el mejor —Contestó Bella mirando los vestidos que estaban encima de la mesa. —¿Qué tal este? —Dijo después de otro rato, señalándo un bonito vestido color azul.

—Es mi favorito, Bella — Comentó Alice sonriendo ampliamente, mientras la miraba algo sorprendida por su elección. —¿Y estos zapatos? —Agregó señalando un par de color gris pálido, que se encontraban al costado de la cama.

—Perfectos —Concluyó su amiga, riendo.

—Gracias, gracias —Agradeció riendo Alice, mientras iba al baño con el vestido, los zapatos y el maquillaje, en mano.

-.-

Después de cuarenta minutos de espera, Alice salió hecha una diosa. Tenía puesto un vestido azul marino que le llegaba a las rodillas, unos zapatos grises cerrados y con poco taco (se veía que no quería parecer más alta de lo normal). Estaba maquillada muy naturalmente. Un poco de base para tapar algunas cosas que ella sola creía que tenía, rimel en sus pestañas para alargarlas un poco más y un poco de delineador. La sombra que llevaba era de color azul, pero de uno muy delicado. Su pelo, corto como siempre, pero tenía algo raro, tenía sus picos habituales pero en algunas partes estaba raro, no sabría describirlo. En la mano derecha estaba agarrando un bolso gris que combinaba con los zapatos y sonreía muy complacida por su trabajo hecho.

—¿Qué tal, Bella? —Preguntó Alice mientras daba un giro sobre sus talones.

—¡Wow! ¡Estás hecha una diosa! —Tuvo que admitir su amiga, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Gracias amiga —Dijo la alagada y se tiró a abrazar a Bella.

—Soy tan feliz —Comentó sumamente emocionada (a punto de llorar) —Pero no voy a llorar, maquillaje —Se frenó riendo, mientras se señalaba el rostro.

Luego de su conversación, ambas bajaron a la sala, donde Jasper esperaba a Alice.

En cuanto a Jasper, llevaba unos jeans negros muy arreglados para ser llamados jeans pero que tampoco era un pantalón de traje, una camisa blanca fuera del pantalón y su pelo medio desarreglado, se notaba que había tratado de arreglarlo pero no había logrado nada de nada.

Al verlo Alice sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Te ves…—Comenzó Jasper, mirando de arriba abajo a Alice. —Increíble…—Dijo al fin posando sus ojos en los de ella.

—Gracias. Tú también Jazz —Agradeció ella el gesto, aún sonrojada.

Jasper sonrió y miró en dirección a Bella.

—Oh, hola Bella… No sabía que estabas aquí —Dijo Jasper notando su presencia por primera vez.

—Está bien Jasper — Respondió Bella. —Alice…—Llamó, rompiendo el trance que había entre Alice y Jasper.

—¿Si? —Preguntó volviendo en si, mientras se volteaba a ver a su amiga.

—Toma —Dijo tímidamente y le entregó unas llaves.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos al ver el objeto que Bella le estaba entregando. La duende gritó de alegría y comenzó a dar sus saltitos al comprobar que sí era lo que ella estaba pensando.

—¡Oh Bella! ¡Son las llaves de mi Porsche! —Gritó Alice dando saltitos de felicidad con las llaves en sus manos. —¿De dónde las sacaste? —Preguntó Alice desesperada mirando a Bella.

—Las… encontré… por ahí —Contestó ella mirando algo sorprendida, como saltaba su amiga, que más o menos, parecía un resorte.

—¡Muchísimas gracias Bella! Me has devuelto parte de mi vida —Agradeció Alice dejando de dar saltitos y abalanzándose sobre Bella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—No es por nada... —Dijo Bella cuando la liberó de su abrazo.

—Bueno Alice… ¿Estás lista? —Preguntó Jasper tomando la mano de ésta, quien asintió.

—Entonces vamos —Dijo Jasper, ahora tironeando suavemente de la mano de la chica. Luego se despidieron de Bella y fueron hacia el garaje.

Al entrar y ver su tan amado auto, Alice no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

Jasper se había ofrecido para manejar, ya que temía que por culpa de la felicidad y la emoción de Alice chocaran en el camino, pero Alice se negó rotundamente, ya que extrañaba con todo su ser su tan preciado auto. Así que Alice se sentó frente al volante y Jasper, con algo de miedo por la demente sonrisa de Alice, se sentó a su lado en el asiento del copiloto.

Unos segundos más tarde Alice arrancó el auto y salieron del garaje.

—¿A dónde quieres ir Ali? —Preguntó Jasper mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad por las dudas...

—No lo sé… tú elige —Dijo Alice completamente concentrada en la carretera.

—Ehh… —Pensó Jasper un momento— ¿Qué tal el cine? Y luego podemos ir a cenar a algún restaurante —Dijo al fin y miró a Alice, esperando su aprobación.

—Me parece bien —Coincidió, sin quitar la vista del camino mientras conducía.

-.-

Al llegar al cine, Alice estacionó el Porsche. Jasper se apresuró al bajar y ayudó a Alice a bajar del auto, quien sonrió y agradeció a Jasper ante el cordial gesto.

Entraron al cine y compraron las entradas… en realidad Jasper iba a comprarlas, pero Alice, haciendo un puchero, le pidió a Jasper si ella podía comprarlas ya que extrañaba invertir dinero. Así que Jasper, aún extrañado, le dio el dinero a Alice y ella, sonriente, compró las entradas y luego unas palomitas y unas bebidas para ambos, y con tal de seguir gastando dinero comenzó a fijarse que más podía comprar.

—Alice… creo que las palomitas y las bebidas están bien… —Dijo Jasper al ver que Alice intentaba ver que más comprar. Pero ella no contestó. Simplemente se dedicó a recorrer con la mirada el puesto de dulces de arriba a abajo.

—Alice ya va a comenzar la película —Dijo Jasper ahora tomando a Alice de la mano.

—Pero, pero, pero aún tenemos que comprar algo más… —Dijo haciendo otro puchero.

—Alice… puedes comprar luego —Intentó convencerla, resistiéndose al puchero de Alice. Pero lo único que ganó fue que Alice aumentara más su puchero.

Jasper suspiró y se cruzo de brazos, soltando la mano de la chica.

—Bien… pero una cosa mas, ¿Está bien? —Se rindió el rubio haciendo énfasis en la palabra "una".

Alice le entrego las bebidas y las palomitas a Jasper quien las tomó con cuidado. Luego dio unos saltitos de alegría, y lo abrazó, también con cuidado para no manchar su vestido o a Jasper.

Entraron a la sala con diez minutos de retraso, aun que la película aún no había comenzado. Alice iba primero buscando unos buenos lugares con la mirada mientras que Jasper iba con las manos llenas de bebidas, golosinas, palomitas y todo tipo de dulces. Prácticamente con todo el puesto, siguiendo a Alice.

Alice, con una sonrisa victoriosa, eligió los lugares y se sentaron. Una vez ubicados, Jasper dejó todos los dulces y demás, en el asiento que estaba a su lado.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos con todo esto? —Cuestionó Jasper, señalando al asiento que estaba a su lado, que prácticamente desbordaba de golosinas.

Alice rió. —¿Me pasas una bebida y las palomitas? —Preguntó ella poniendo una carita de ángel.

Jasper suspiró y le pasó las cosas que ella le pidió.

—Eres un duende malévolo Alice —Agregó sonriendo mientras tomaba unas palomitas para él.

—Lo sé —Respondió Alice riendo ante su comentario y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jasper causando que éste se sonroje en un rojo muy fuerte. Parecía un tomate y, además, que se dedique solamente a comer palomitas en silencio contemplando la pantalla esperando a que la película comenzara de una vez por todas.

Luego de un rato de comerciales, la película comenzó.

A medida que ésta iba avanzando, Alice se horrorizaba cada vez más y más y siempre terminaba por abrazar a Jasper o cubrirse sus ojos con sus manos.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a ver una película tan terrorífica Jasper? —Preguntó Alice en un susurró mientras comía palomitas.

Jasper rió bajito. —Oh vamos Alice, no es para tanto. Hay peores—Dijo totalmente enfrascado en la película.

Alice escondió su rostro en el hombro de Jasper, quien pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella para mantenerla cerca.

—¿Terminó? —Preguntó aún con su cara escondida en el hombro de Jazz.

—Si, ya puedes mirar Ali —Dijo Jasper y liberó a Alice del abrazo y, lentamente, ella se separó de Jasper.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos con todo lo que sobró, señorita soy-un-duende-maléfico-amante-de-las-compras? —Dijo el chico señalando al asiento que estaba a su lado, aún lleno de dulces.

—Lo llevamos a casa. Emmett se encargará —Contestó Alice sonriendo.

El rubio dio un suspiro y tomó las cosas en manos como pudo luego de incorporarse.

Al salir del cine, Jasper dejó todos los dulces en el asiento trasero del Porsche y ambos se subieron al auto para ir a cenar a algún restaurante de la zona.

-.-

Luego de dar un par de vueltas buscando algún restaurante para cenar, se decidieron por uno que se encontraba en la zona más poblada de Forks.

Alice estacionó el Porsche frente al restaurante. Luego apagó el motor y salió del auto en compañía de Jasper, quien tomó la mano de la más bajita y los dos juntos, entraron al restaurante y se pusierona a buscar una mesa.

Al sentarse, les trajeron los menús. Alice comenzó a ojear los platos más caros que había.

—Ali ¿Qué te parece si pedimos unas pastas? —Preguntó Jasper al ver que Alice tenía su mirada fija en los platos más costosos del restaurante.

—Pero… Jazz —Se quejó Alice.

—Alice, no traje tanto dinero. Si quieres puedo compensártelo otro día que salgamos —Dijo Jasper. —Te llevo de compras —Agregó al ver que Alice estaba haciendo un puchero, pero al oírlo, cambió su puchero por una sonrisa que daba miedo.

—¡Si! —Gritó Alice dando aplausos con sus manos.

Varia gente del restaurante se volteó a mirarlos al escuchar el grito de la chica.

—Alice… —Dijo el chico intentando calmarla ya que las personas presentes en el restaurante los observaban fijamente.

—¿Cuándo vamos de compras? —Cuestionó la duende, desesperada.

—Eh… —Dudó Jasper, ante la mirada demente de Alice. —Lo hablamos luego, ¿Si? —Preguntó él.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Dijo ella mirándolo, aún con desesperación.

El rubio observó como los ojos de la duende brillaban, llenos de emoción. Y sólo se limitó a sonreir un par de segundos, hasta contestar.

—Claro—Afirmó Jasper mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

Alice sonrió y dejó aún lado el menú, con toda calma.

—Entonces pasta será —Dijo ella aún completamente sonriente.

Jasper suspiró aliviado… aún que no tenía idea en el lío en el que se había metido…

Luego, pidieron la cena. Y para hacer tiempo se quedaron un rato hablando sobre la película hasta que les trajeron la comida.

Después de cenar, Alice le pidió a Jasper que pidieran un postre.

—Por favor Jazz…—Rogó Alice haciendo ojitos.

—Podemos comer los dulces que sobraron Alice. No es necesario invertir más —Dijo Jasper escondiendo su billetera de la vista de Alice.

—Esos son para Emmett. Vamos, por favor, sólo un diminuto postre. Sólo uno, por favor Jazzy-Jazz —Pidió Alice, haciendo ojitos y pucheros.

Jasper suspiró rendido, admitiendo su derrota. Alice iba a vaciar por completo su billetera y no se detendría hasta haberlo logrado.

Pidió la carta de postres y como no podía ser de otra manera Alice ordenó el postre más caro del menú.

Cuando terminaron de comer el postre y llegó el momento de pagar la comida a Jasper le dolió mucho más de lo que había pensado… trescientos treinta y seis dólares una "diminuta cena".

Alice, en cambio, parecía feliz. Al salir del restaurante ella daba saltitos y aplaudía de alegría, mientras le daba besos en al mejilla a su chico, causando que éste, se sonroje.

—Alice, Alice, Alice, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Pequeño duende del demonio adicto a invertir todo el dinero posible —Dijo Jasper subiéndose al Porsche.

Con Alice habían quedado que él a la vuelta a casa manejaría y ella iría en el asiento del copiloto.

La duende soltó una carcajada al oírlo y subió al auto.

—Oh Jazz, eres el mejor —Dijo ella y lo abrazó pero al separarse los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando puntos diferentes. Nunca cruzando miradas.

—¿Jasper? —Comenzó Alice sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo éste volteándose a verla a los ojos.

—¿Tú… me… me quieres? —Pregunto Alice tímidamente mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantener la mirada fija en los hermosos ojos azules de Jasper.

—Claro que si Alice, ¿Por qué preguntas? —Contestó Jasper observándola con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Entonces no me odias por haberte hecho gastar todo ese dinero? —Pregunto Alice preocupada mientras observaba hacia otro lado, interrumpiendo la mirada que había mantenido con Jasper. Pero, al oírla, soltó una sonora carcajada, lo cual era muy raro en él.

—Alice ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Si te odiara por gastar dinero, ¿Crees que hubiera salido contigo hoy sabiendo que me harías gastar todo el dinero posible? —Cuestionó Jasper tomando la mano de la chica suavemente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Alice se sonrojó al escucharlo pero no contestó.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste hoy? —Preguntó él rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había emergido.

—Muy bien. Lo pasé increíble Jazz, gracias —Respondió Alice, sonriendo.

—Me alegro que haya sido de tu gusto —Dijo Jasper y encendió el auto. —Sabes Alice…—Comenzó luego de hacer una breve pausa. —Yo puedo invertir todo mi dinero en lo que más desees, si eso te hace feliz— Dijo soltando su mano. —Pero la única cosa que yo siempre quise y deseé no podía comprarla con dinero ¿Sabes? —Dijo y se acercó lentamente a ella que sólo se limitaba a observarlo desde su asiento.

—¿Y cuál es? —Preguntó ella tímidamente.

—¿No es obvio? Eres tú, tonta —Dijo Jasper tomándola suavemente por el mentón.

—Oh…—Fue todo lo que Alice pudo decir antes de que Jasper posara suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Alice sentía que explotaba por dentro. ¡Jasper la estaba besando! Ella a veces había imaginado ese hermoso momento, pero jamás esperó que fuera algo como lo que estaba presenciando. Se sentía tan cómoda, tan feliz y completa a su lado. No quería separarse de él nunca, quería estar para siempre junto a él. Pero cuando él se separó y rompió el beso, Alice se sintió extraña. Quería volver a besarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía por él.

—Será mejor que volvamos… Esme y Carlisle seguro nos matarán —Aclaró Jasper tranquilamente al separarse de ella.

Alice no dijo nada, estaba muy impresionada como para poder hablar…. Así que solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana intentando disimular el hecho de que estaba roja como un tomate o tal vez, aún más.

Luego de arrancar el auto, el viaje a casa fue bastante silencioso. Rara vez Jasper y Alice intercambiaban palabras. Alice se intentaba concentrar en el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana, aun que estuviera completamente oscuro.

-.-

—Alice —Dijo Jasper posando una mano en su hombro y ella sçolo se limitó a voltearse a verlo. —Llegamos… —Le informó sonriendo.

Alice asintió y Jasper terminó de estacionar el auto dentro del garaje. Una vez que el auto se encontraba apagado, Jasper bajó del auto.

Al salir, él tomó los dulces y los metió en una bolsa que encontró allí, mientras que Alice bajaba del auto, en silencio.

Cuando Alice cerró la puerta de su auto, Jasper le ofreció su mano en un cálido y dulce gesto. La duende aceptó feliz, tomando la mano del rubio. Los dos se encaminaron en puro silencio hasta la puerta que conectaba el garage con la sala de la casa. Pero justo antes de salir, Alice se detuvo en seco en su lugar.

—Jazz…—Lo llamó la duende rompiendo el silencio, antes de salir del garaje. Jasper se volteó a verla, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

—Te quiero— Sonrió ella tímidamente, mientras se dedicaba a mirarlo a los ojos fíjamente.

Jasper sonrió complacido por aquellas tan tiernas palabras. Luego se acercó un poco a la chica, inclinándose levemente, y la besó dulcemente mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos por arriba de los hombros de Jasper, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. —¿Serías mi novia, Alice? —Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, al separarse del beso.

—Claro que si Jazzy —Respondió ella emocionada y volvió a besarlo, aun que ésta vez, con más pasión que antes.

Al salir del garaje, entraron de la mano a la sala para encontrarse con Esme y Carlisle viendo como Rosalie subía la escalera hacia su habitación, con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap de este loco fic.

De vuelta, muchas gracias a todos los que leen =)

Besos. Seguro que mañana a la tarde actualizo.

Pau.


	3. Flashback, gritos y ¿Celos?

¡Hola! :)

Bueno acá subo el siguiente cap.

Gracias a todos lo que dejan reviews y leen el fic.

¡Me alegra mucho que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que Alice y Jasper se habían ido a cenar afuera, en las cuales, los Cullen cenaron.

Esme y Carlisle habían invitado a Bella para que se quedara a cenar. Bella insistió en que no quería ser una molestia para ellos, pero al ver que no la dejarían irse sola y sin haber cenado, tuvo que aceptar la propuesta de ambos, quienes se veían encantados.

Cuando la cena ya estaba lista, Esme le indicó a Bella un lugar frente a la gran mesa de la cocina. La chica, algo sonrojada y con aire tímido, se sentó en una silla y esperó pacientemente.

Mientras Bella se dedicaba a esperar, Carlisle subió a llamar a sus dos hijos, que se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos. Una vez qua ya estaban avisados, bajó de nuevo a la cocina y se sentó frente a Bella.

Al rato, Emmett y Edward entraron a la cocina y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a la chica allí.

—Hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial chicos —Dijo Carlisle sonriendo, al ver la confusión e incredulidad escrita en el rostro de sus hijos.

—¡Bella! —Casi gritó Emmett, observándola con sorpresa.

—Hola Emmett, hola Edward… —Susurró ella tímidamente, sin moverse de su lugar y con la vista baja.

Emmett sonrió feliz y se acercó a saludarla. Mientras que Edward se mantuvo en silencio, sin sacarle la vista de encima, al tiempo que se dirigía a su asiento. Ambos se sentaron a cada lado de Bella, quien se sonrojó al ver a Edward, sentarse a su lado.

Esme sirvió la cena, sonriente, y todos comenzaron a comer, menos Edward que tenía la vista fija en Bella. Al darse cuenta de cómo el chico tenía la mirada fija en ella, se puso algo nerviosa y se volvió a sonrojar. Bella odiaba ser el centro de atención. Y ahora resultaba que lo era para Edward, cosa que la hizo estremecerse.

Minutos después, intentó mantener la calma. La chica suspiró y se dedicó a terminar su cena, intentando ignorar al chico, que no para de mirarla fijamente.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —Preguntó Esme al ver que su hijo no había tocado la comida.

Edward no contestó al segundo. Seguía algo perdido, mirando a Bella.

—Si —Contestó y sin dejar de mirar a la chica comenzó a comer.

Pasó un rato de puro silencio, bastante incómodo, en el que todos intercambiaban miradas, excepto Bella, que tenía la suya fija en su plato.

—¿Qué tanto ves Eddie? —Preguntó Emmett dándose cuenta cómo su hermano miraba de forma intensa, a la chica.

—Nada —Dijo con tono amargo y volteó la mirada para otro lado.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar Bella se incorporó rápidamente.

—Esme, déjame ayudarte —Dijo cordialmente, acercándose a ella pero la mujer la detuvo.

—No Bella, no te preocupes. Además ya es tarde y debes irte a casa a descansar —Dijo Esme. Bella insistió una vez más, pero al ver que no haría cambiar de opinión a Esme, se rindió y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina.

—Bella —Comenzó Carlisle, deteniéndola.

—¿Si? —Preguntó ella algo curiosa, volteándose a verlo.

—Esme y yo nos sentiríamos mucho mejor si no fueras sola a casa —Contestó Carlisle, con tono preocupado en la voz.

—No hay problema, en serio. Además vine en mi camioneta. Estaré bien —Aseguró ella, despreocupadamente.

—Mmm… no me convence— Comenzó, con tono dubitativo. —¡Edward! —Llamó Carlisle a su hijo y éste se acercó a ellos, con desgano.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó él, observando la situación, con aire despreocupado.

—¿Llevarías a Bella? —Cuestionó Carlisle, a su hijo.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, completamente sorprendida. Estaba de más decir lo muy sonrojada que estaba. ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Él iba a ser quién la alcanzara hasta su casa?

—Ella puede irse sola Carlisle. Además, ¿Cómo esperas que regrese si voy con ella en su camioneta? —Se negó Edward, sin ánimos.

—Bueno, por eso mismo, te doy permiso para que la lleves en tu Volvo —Contestó Carlisle con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sacaba las llaves del auto de su hijo, de su bolsillo y se las entregaba. —Luego te alcanzaremos tu camioneta Bella. No tienes de que preocuparte— Agregó Carlisle al ver la cara de terror de la muchacha. A pesar de que su camioneta estuviese en muy mal estado y no llegara ni a los sesenta km/h, ella la amaba con todo su ser como para abandonarla allí.

—Oh, muchas gracias, pero...—Fue todo lo que pudo articular, pero de todas maneras, Edward la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar con su frase.

—¿Por qué no la alcanza Emmett? —Preguntó el chico bufando y Bella le dedicó una mirada, un tanto molesta.

—Edward, no seas descortés con la señorita y llévala a su casa, por favor— Pidió Carlisle y se alejó hacia la cocina, para ayudar a Esme.

Edward suspiró y con muy mala gana se acercó a Bella. La tomó por el brazo no muy delicadamente y la guió hasta llegar al garaje, dónde la soltó y se metió a su auto. Bella se quedó un segundo frotándose su brazo, ya que Edward había sido algo brusco. Luego se metió al auto con desgano y dio un suspiro luego de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y de cerrar con cuidado la puerta del asiento del copiloto del Volvo.

Edward arrancó el auto y salió del garaje y llevó a Bella hacia su casa.

En el trayecto no hablaron para nada. Edward tenía su vista fija en la carretera y Bella en la ventanilla. Después de todo... ¿De qué podían hablar? Pensaba Bella. Parecía que no le caía del todo bien, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la boca cerrada y mirar el oscuro paisaje a través de la ventana del auto.

Pero Edward pensaba algo muy diferente a lo que Bella creía...

-.-

Al llegar frente a la casa de Bella, Edward estacionó el Volvo y apagó el motor, en silencio.

—Gracias por alcanzarme, Edward —Dijo ella quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y tomó la manija del auto para abrir la puerta.

—¿Bella? —Preguntó Edward con aquella voz que para Bella, era aterciopelada.

Ella se volteó a verlo, algo intrigada. —¿Si Edward? —Preguntó ahora comenzando a hiperventilar.

Edward vaciló unos segundos mientras dudaba que decir. —Lamentó como te traté anteriormente… cómo te tomé por el brazo y… eso —Se disculpó, mirándola fijamente.

—Oh, está bien. Si yo tendría que alcanzar a alguien a su casa un domingo a estas horas seguramente hubiera actuado igual—Dijo Bella sonriendo, ahora un poco más calmada.

Edward rió, encandilando a Bella por completo —Sé que de alguna manera estás molesta y sólo quería disculparme por mi mal comportamiento. Y aquí tienes mis disculpas —Se disculpóEdward, algo cortante.

Bella sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó él, observándola con curiosidad relfejada en el rostro.

—Nada, nada. Eh, yo ya debería irme —Dijo ella y abrió la puerta del auto, lista para marcharse.

—¡Bella! —Casi gritó Edward deteniéndola y ella se volteó a ver que quería ésta vez. Por un segundo volvió a hiperventilar, como hacía unos segundos. ¿Que le querría decir Edward?

La chica lo miró a los ojos y esperó, ansiosa, a que comenzara a hablar.

—Eh… mañana te alcanzo tu camioneta —Balbuceó Edward, algo perdido entre las palabras. Sin dejar de mirar a Bella a los ojos

—Oh… muchas gracias Edward pero realmente no quiero ser una molestia para ti ni nadie más. La paso a buscar yo mañana —Comentó ella, algo decepcionada por lo que había escuchado.

—¿Si? ¿Y cómo piensas ir a la escuela, en la mañana? —Preguntó él alzando una ceja, con tono irónico y la chica titubeó unos segundos.

—Eh —Dudó ella unos momentos, sin saber que decir, hasta que el chico habló.

—Si lo deseas, puedo pedirle a Alice que te lleve —Dijo Edward observándola.

—Ah, estaría bien si lo hicieras. Muchas gracias — Agradeció ella aún algo desilusionada, pero de todas maneras lo intentó disimular.

Por un momento pensó que Edward se ofrecería a llevarla… ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando?

—Bien, entonces le avisaré a Alice. Hasta luego —Dijo él, con aquel tono seco y cortante, volviendo a posar la vista al frente.

Bella suspiró, algo decaída. —Adiós Edward. Muchas gracias por alcanzarme hasta aquí y… disculpa si realmente te molesto y no te agrado del todo —Contestó triste y el chico la miró de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Al ver la reacción de Edward, Bella balbuceó un "Lo siento" y salió del auto a toda velocidad, dejando a Edward en un incómodo y pleno silencio.

Al salir del Volvo plateado corrió hasta su casa, abrió la puerta y entró, sin mirar atrás.

Escuchó, al principio, sólo silencio. Pero unos minutos más tarde, cómo Edward encendía el auto y se alejaba de su casa para entrar en la carretera.

-.-

El viaje de vuelta a la mansión Cullen, Edward se la pasó pensando en lo que le acababa de pasar. Las palabras de Bella iban y venían en su cabeza, revoloteando de un lado a otro. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos chocolate que, según parecía, lo habían hipnotizado.

Al volver a casa estacionó el auto en el garaje y al entrar en la sala Esme y Carlisle estaban esperándolo.

—Edward —Dijo Esme haciendo un gesto con una de sus manos. Edward bufó molesto y le entregó las llaves de su Volvo.

—Así me gusta —Sonrió ella quien tomó las llaves y las guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Luego, el chico subió la escalera hacia su habitación donde cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-.-

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Rosalie se había marchado y aún no había regresado a su casa, hecho que ya estaba empezando a preocupar a sus padres.

Pero fueron unos cuantos minutos más tarde cuando Carlisle y Esme escucharon la puerta del frente abrirse. Ambos intercambiaron unas miradas y luego se dirigieron hacia allí, para encontrarse con Rosalie, que tenía en el rostro una sonrisa victoriosa, al haber desobedecido las órdenes de sus padres.

—Por fin llegas Rosalie —Dijo Carlisle observándola seriamente, pero ella sólo se limito a seguir sonriendo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguna explicación, señorita? —Preguntó Esme de brazos cruzados.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, la rubia se alejó a paso lento y se acercó a sus padres y les sonrió ampliamente.

—No —Dijo. Y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para irse a su cuarto, pero al oír el grito de su madre, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—¡Rosalie Lilian, ven aquí en éste instante! —Gritó Esme señalando el espacio vacío en frente de ella.

Rosalie bufó molesta. Se alejó de la escalera y enfrentó a sus padres, de brazos cruzados.

—Por última vez, mi apellido es… —Dijo Rosalie pero Esme la interrumpió.

—¡Suficiente! Ahora eres parte de ésta familia. Así te guste o no, Rosalie. Eres Cullen, no Hale, es hora de que lo aceptes jovencita —Casi gritó Esme, ya harta por la actitud tan insolente que su hija estaba teniendo con ella y toda la familia.

Rosalie posó su mirada en el suelo, esperando a que el sermón terminara de una vez por todas. El siguiente en hablar, fue Carlisle.

—Rosalie, míranos cuando te hablamos —Le reprochó.

Lentamente, ella levantó el rostro hasta posar sus ojos en sus padres.

—Quiero que sepas que estás en graves aprietos Rosalie. Desobedeciste mis ordenes y huiste de casa. Además robaste el auto de tu padre para salir a quién sabe dónde —Dijo Esme, completamente molesta.

La chica contempló a sus padres, algo sorprendida. Realmente estaban enfadados con ella…

—Ahora sube a tu habitación jovencita, que ya es tardísimo y mañana irás a la escuela. Y al volver, estarás castigada así que nada de arreglar salidas con tus amigas. Porque tu castigo va a ser mucho más largo de lo pensado Rosalie Cullen —Dijo Carlisle seriamente.

Rosalie suspiró y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, con cara de pocos amigos.

En ese mismo instante, Alice y Jasper entraron de la mano en la sala, con expresiones algo confusas en el rostro.

—Oh… al fin llegaron —Dijo Esme volteándose a ver a sus hijos.

—Miren. Sé lo que deben estar pensando de nosotros. Sólo quiero que sepan que no nos interesa. Amo a Alice y ella a mí —Dijo Jasper seriamente, apretando un poco la mano de la duende, que al oírlo, se sonrojó.

El rubio miraba fíjamente a sus padres. No importaba lo que dijeran, o cuál fuera su desición acerca de él y Alice. Nada haría que se separen. Ningún "no" los alejaría jamás. Jasper estaba ahí para Alice, cómo ella estaba para él. Eso nadie, ni nada lo iba a poder cambiar, nisiquiera Esme o Carlisle.

—Jasper —Comenzó Carlisle sonriendo, con toda la tranquilidad. —No hay necesidad de atacarnos hijo —Dijo intentando calmarlo.

—Se ven tan tiernos juntos —Dijo Esme sonriendo mientras observaba como estaban de la mano.

—Entonces… ¿No están enfadados con nosotros? —Preguntó Alice incrédula, mirando a su madre.

—Alice no hay razón por la cual haya que enfadarse. Además siempre supimos que algo así pasaría. Tú y Jasper realmente están hechos el uno para el otro —Contestó Esme, emocionada.

—Oh y ¿Quién crees que le dio las llaves de tu Porsche a Bella, para que te las entregara? —Preguntó Carlisle.

—¡¿En serio! ¿Tú? —Dijo Alice sorprendida.

El doctor Cullen rió al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su hija y pasó a contar lo sucedido.

—Me costó un poco convencer a Esme, pero cuando le conté que tú y Jasper planeaban salir… bueno, aceptó ya que realmente estaba emocionada por ambos —Contó.

—Muchas gracias —Agradeció Alice a sus padres. La duende estaba realmente feliz. Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido. Una hermosa familia, un bonito y cálido hogar y ahora ya tenía al amor de su vida, del cuál no iba a separarse nunca.

—No es por nada. Ahora vayan a sus cuartos, que es tarde y mañana tienen colegio y necesitan descansar —Dijo Esme sonriente, señalando la escalera que conducía hacia los cuartos.

Alice y Jasper asintieron y subieron las escaleras hacia sus respectivos cuartos.

-.-

—Ali —Llamó Jazz antes de que ella entrara en su cuarto, haciendo que se detuviera por completo.

—¿Si, Jasper? —Preguntó Alice volteándose a verlo.

—Quería decirte que… lo pasé muy bien contigo hoy y no puedo esperar para que volvamos a salir. Buenas noches —Se despidió Jasper y se acercó a Alice y le dio un dulce beso en su frente y se alejó hacia su cuarto. Pero se detuvo al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Emmett. Suspiró y tocó la puerta.

—¿Si? —Preguntó Emmett abriendo la puerta, con tono cansado. —Oh, Oh es Gasparín… ¿Qué deseas hermanito? —Dijo riendo al ver la expresión de frustración de su hermano.

—Sólo venía a darte esto —Dijo Jasper y le entregó la bolsa con los dulces a su hermano, que lo miró algo sorprendido. Miró la bolsa unos segundos y luego a su hermano, sin saber si aceptarla o no.

—Oh, gracias —Dijo Emmett por fin, tomando la bolsa. —¿No están envenenados, verdad? —Preguntó con cautela mientras abria la bolsa para ver el estado de los dulces.

—Ja, ja —Rió Jasper irónicamente mientras rodaba sus ojos, molesto. —Buenas noches, Emmett —Saludó a su hermano y se alejó hacia su cuarto dejando a Emmett dudoso, acerca de los dulces.

-.-

Al día siguiente los "niños" Cullen despertaron y bajaron a desayunar. Edward había sido el primero en despertarse. No había podido dormir del todo la noche anterior, ya que se había quedado pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ayer.

Se quedó unos segundos, acostado en su cama, pensando. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se le haría algo tarde para desayunar, se levantó rápidamente.

Edward bajó a la cocina, en dónde sus padres se encontraban, ya desayunando. Ambos lo saludaron cordialmente y el chico sonrió ante el gesto y comenzó a preparase su desayuno, en silencio.

—Alice —Comenzó Edward, al ver a su hermanita entrar en la cocina, seguida de Jasper.

La duende tomó asiento al lado de Edward y lo miró, esperando a que siguiera. —¿Si? —Preguntó ella al cabo de unos segundos después de haberse sentado.

Edward balbuceó unos segundos, perdido entre las palabras hasta que se serenó. —Ayer le prometí a Bella que la irías a buscar a su casa para llevarla a la escuela —Contó él.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces ¿Ya sabes quien es Bella? —Preguntó Alice riendo.

Edward la miró unos segundos y se largó a reír. —Sí, ya sé quién es, Alice —Murmuró el chico y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno.

Una vez que todos los chicos Cullen habían terminado con su desayuno y estaban listos, se dirigieron hacia el garage. Edward se iba a dirigir a su Volvo, pero Carlisle lo detuvo justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su auto.

—Chicos, están castigados, ¿Recuerdan? —Comentó Carlisle y las miradas de sus hijos recayeron en él.

—¡Pero debo alcanzar a Bella en el Porsche! —Casi gritó Alice, desesperada, al escuchar a su padre.

—Está bien Alice. Tú y Jasper pueden ir en el Porsche, pero los demás deben venir conmigo en el Mercedes. Esme no les deja usar sus autos —Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su vehículo.

Todos sus hijos resoplaron, molestos y siguieron a su padre, hacia el Merceces. Alice dio saltitos de alegría al ver que tenía permiso para usar su auto y arrastró a Jasper hasta la puerta del asiento del copiloto y lo obligó a entrar, a toda velocidad. Segundos después, ella se lanzó hacia el interior del auto y se colocó frente al volante, lista para encender el auto.

Mientras Alice arrancaba su Porsche, e iba con rumbo a casa de su amiga, Carlisle llevo a Emmett, Rosalie y Edward a la escuela, en su auto.

-.-

Mientras tanto Bella se había levantado y había bajado para desayunar y le sorprendió mucho ver que Charlie aún no se había marchado al trabajo.

—Buen día Bells —Dijo su padre, entrando en la cocina.

—Hola papá —Contestó ella, observándolo con algo de confusión.

—Bella, ¿Puedo saber cómo es que regresaste de la casa de los Cullen ayer? Ya que no veo tu camioneta por ningún lado —Dijo Charlie serio, con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh... Me invitaron a cenar y como se había hecho tarde Edward me alcanzó —Contó Bella, con tono tímido en la voz. —Dijo que hoy me alcanzaría la camioneta —Agregó.

—Oh, de acuerdo —Se calmó un poco, su padre —Bien, ya me voy Bells, adiós —Se despidió Charlie de su hija.

—Adiós papá —Dijo Bella y su padre salió por la puerta de entrada.

Bella terminó de desayunar y esperó la llegada de Alice. Se quedó pensando en la noche anterior. Aún se preguntaba por que le caía tan mal a Edward, había veces que hasta se sentía intimidada por sus miradas tan penetrantes pero de alguna manera, eso le atraía bastante.

La bocina de un auto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó y vio por la ventana el grandioso Porsche amarillo de Alice.

Bella tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta y al salir se acercó al Porsche.

—¡Hola Bells! —Saludo animadamente Alice desde el auto.

Bella sonrió y la saludó con la mano, mientras se acercaba al auto. Cuando llegó al lado de la puerta del copiloto, iba a subirse pero, en eso, se dio cuenta de que Jasper iba sentado al lado de Alice.

—Oh, hola Jasper —Dijo Bella avergonzada, mientras soltaba la manija de la puerta .

—Buenos días Bella —Contestó él, formalmente.

La chica, completamente sonrojada, tomó la manija de la puerta trasera del Porsche y se subió al asiento rápidamente. Alice sonrió al ver a su amiga dentro del auto y arrancó con rumbo a la escuela.

-.-

Al llegar a la escuela, Alice estacionó el Porsche en el estacionamiento. Mientras tanto, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett estaban saliendo del auto de Carlisle y también se estaban despidiendo de él.

—¿Jazz? —Preguntó Alice observándolo, una vez que ya se encontraban afuera del auto.

—¿Qué sucede? —Dijo éste, ahora volteándose a ver a su chica.

—¿Me dejarías un segundo con Bella? —Preguntó tímidamente Alice al ver que Jasper no se separaría de ella por nada del mundo.

—Claro, te veo en clases Ali. Adiós Bella —Se despidió Jasper de ambas y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Carlisle te había entregado las llaves de mi Porsche? —Preguntó Alice con curiosidad, ahora dirigiéndose a su amiga.

—Bueno, eh… él me dijo que no dijera nada. Así que simplemente le seguí el juego —Contó Bella. — ¿Cómo les fue ayer? —Preguntó intrigada cambiando el tema.

Alice rió —Muy bien Bells. Fue fantástico, fuimos primero al cine aun que debo admitir que la película fue un asco, era demasiado terrorífica como para verla en una cita pero lo mejor fue que me pasé toda la película abrazada a Jazz y luego nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante —Contó Alice. —Es más… me prometió que me llevaría de compras un día y ahora estamos juntos —Dijo Alice muy contenta.

_Pobre de Jasper_, pensó Bella al oír que Jasper estaba obligado a llevar a Alice de compras. —Oh, ya veo —Comentó algo distraída, perdiendo la mirada detrás de Alice.

—Bells ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Alice al ver que Bella tenía la vista perdida en un punto detrás de ella. Alice se volteó y vio a Edward hablando entretenidamente con un par de chicas que se le habían acercado.

—Bells olvídalo. Es un tonto mujeriego, no vale la pena—Dijo Alice riendo.

—Si, tienes razón Alice —Dijo ella y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela. Pasaron por enfrente de Edward y su 'grupito de fans'. Bella solo lo ignoró aunque sentía la mirada de Edward pegada a su espalda.

El timbre del inicio de las clases sonó y todos corrieron a sus respectivas clases.

-.-

Las clases se habían pasado volando aquel día para todos. A la hora del almuerzo Bella se dirigió hacia la cafetería, dónde se sentó con sus compañeros.

—¡Bella! —Gritó Alice acercándose a su amiga, a toda velocidad.

—Hola Alice —Sonrió al ver cómo la chica se dirigía a ella.

—¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? —Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa radiante.

—Oh…bueno yo —Comenzó Bella pero fue interrumpida por Edward, quién se había acercado a la duende.

—No hay lugar Alice —Dijo Edward mientras ignoraba como Bella lo desafiaba con la mirada.

Alice suspiró rendida y algo enojada. Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su amiga y siguió a su hermano a través de la cafetería hacia su mesa.

—¿Quién se cree que es ese Cullen? Piensa que todas las chicas están detrás de él cuando no es así… además ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —Criticó Mike mirando de reojo al chico.

—Todo —Susurró Bella, luego de una risita.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Mike, incrédulo, ahora observándola.

—Oh, eh… —Hizo una pausa sin saber que decir. — Que tienes razón —Contestó Bella al fin.

En eso, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de la mesa de los Cullen, al otro lado de la cafetería.

—¡Edward Cullen, ella se va a sentar con nosotros! —Gritaba Alice de pie, mientras señalaba a Bella con el dedo.

El chico suspiró, rodando los ojos. —¡La mesa está llena Alice! ¿No ves qué ya no hay mas espacio? —Le contradijo su hermano con tono amargo.

—¡No me hagas reír Cullen! —Gritó ella.

La duende se volteó hacia dónde se encontraba su amiga sentanda y se encaminó en aquella dirección. Al llegar la tómo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrala, hacia su mesa.

—Alice, de verdad. Esto no es necesario —Susurró Bella, rojísima mientras su amiga duende la llevaba hasta su mesa.

La más bajita rió y dio un suspiro. —Sí, lo es —Sonrió Alice y cuando llegaron a la mesa, sentó a Bella frente en una silla, a su lado. —Todos felices —Dijo mirando a Edward, al ver su expresión de enfado.

—Dije felices hermano —Recalcó ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra felices.

—Sí, que felicidad —Contestó él bufando mientras se levantaba de la mesa para irse.

A su vez, Bella intercambió una mirada con Alice. La chica se sentía muy incómoda, lo menos que quería era llamar la atención, y en ese momento toda la gente de la cafetería tenía los ojos puestos en ellos.

Antes de que Edward saliera del lugar Emmett se dirigió a él, en un grito. —¡Edward! Nada más es Bella, no es un bicho raro — Grito y cuando se calló se volteó a ver a la chica y la inspeccionó con aire divertido por dos segundos y continuó— ¿O sí? —Bromeó alejándose de ella.

—¡Emmett! —Lo retó Alice riendo, mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

Bella estaba incrédula con aquella situación. ¿Tanto la odiaba Edward? Y además no entendía el por qué. ¿Qué le había hecho para ganarse aquel odio por parte del chico?

—¿Tanto me odia? —Dijo Bella, aún muy incómoda por la situación.

—¡No! es... su manera de querer —Inventó Alice, sin saber qué decir.

—Sí claro, ¡Qué demostrativo! — Soltó Emmett riendo a carcajadas.

—No me estás ayudando hermano —Contestó Alice entre dientes. Emmett rió ante el comentario de su hermanita, pero la chica lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que éste se sintiera algo incómodo.

Bella se había quedado observando la puerta de la cafetería por la cual Edward había salido anteriormente. No entendía que era lo que Edward tenía en contra de ella, así que antes de irse lo buscaría y lo enfrentaría, quería saber por que se había ganado el odio de Edward Cullen ya que ella no había hecho nada en lo absoluto para hacerlo.

-.-

Al terminar el almuerzo Bella salió disparada a buscar a Edward. Comenzó a buscarlo en los pasillos hasta que lo encontró dejando unos libros en su casillero.

—¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo, Edward? —Lo enfrentó Bella cuando estuvo a su lado.

—No te metas Swan, no es tu asunto —Contestó éste, cerrando la puerta de su casillero con algo de fuerza.

—Sí que es mi asunto Edward Cullen y quiero una explicación… no sé por que me odias, no te he hecho nada —Acotó Bella algo enfadada.

En ese momento una chica que se encontraba caminando en el pasillo, se acercó a ellos —¿Quién es ésta, Ed? —Preguntó parándose al lado de Edward mientras miraba a Bella con desprecio.

—No es nadie —Susurró él.

—Pues para tu información, ésta tiene nombre y es Bella Swan —Contestó ella de mal humor a la chica. —Y ahora Edward, ¿Piensas a decirme por qué me tratas así? -Interrogó nuevamente —Por que necesito saber qué es lo que tanto te molesta. No eres superior a mí y no tienes derecho a... — Estaba quejándose pero se calló la ver que Edward comenzó a besar a la chica que estaba a su lado.

—¡Edward Cullen! ¿Me estás escuchando? —Gritó eufórica, la castaña.

—No, ¿Qué decías? — Preguntó Edward sinceramente mientras se separaba.

Bella bufo molesta sin poder creer la actitud del chico. Se acercó a él y le pegó una bofetada en su mejilla.

Edward la miró incrédulo ante su reacción y posó la palma de su mano en donde había recibido el golpe y se dedicó a mirar a Bella, aún anonadado.

Ella simplemente lo miró desafiante y luego se volteó para irse hacia el estacionamiento. Al llegar escuchó como la llamaban.

—¡Bella! —Gritó Alice mientras se acercaba a la chica, corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —Preguntó ella, con tono decaído, volteándose a ver a su amiga.

La duende observó unos segundos el semblante de su amiga, se veía algo triste. —Te alcanzo a casa —Respondió sonriente, como siempre solía hacer, intentando animarla.

—Oh, no es necesario. Iba a buscar mi camioneta.

—Entonces te alcanzo hasta mi casa —Dijo Alice, antes de que su amiga pudiera protestar o quejarse.

—Bueno…—Finalizó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros, sin ganas de discutir.

Ambas se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba el hermoso auto amarillo de la duende y segundos después se subieron éste.

Antes de salir del estacionamiento, Bella se volteó a ver a Edward y observó como el chico le dedicaba una mirada confusa antes de entrar al auto de Carlisle, junto con sus otros hermanos.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —Interrogó Alice, al notar el humor decaído de su amiga.

—Si, no te preocupes —Susurró en respuesta. La duende suspiró, aún algo preocupada por su amiga y se dedicó a encender el auto.

El resto del camino a la mansión Cullen fue silencioso, Alice se concentraba en el volante mientras que Bella se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla. La chica seguía pensando en lo que le había ocurrido aquel día, en la escuela.

-.-

—Hemos llegado —Anunció Alice, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella.

Ella asintió levemente con la vista baja. Su amiga la observó unos segundos, algo preocupada, sin saber exactamente que decir. Bella suspiró y tomó la manija de puerta del auto y salió, seguida de Alice. Una vez que ambas ya se encontraban afuera del Porsche, se despidieron.

—Gracias Alice, te veo mañana en la escuela —Agradeció Bella con desánimo.

—De acuerdo. Adiós amiga —Sonrió Alice mientras la abrazaba. Luego, ambas se despidieron y Bella se dirigió hacia su camioneta a paso lento, mientras Alice iba hacia su casa.

Segundos después de que la duende se volteara para entrar al lugar, Bella se subió a su camioneta. La chica encendió el motor y se pegó un buen susto al escuchar el estruendoso ruido que siempre hacía su vehículo. Rió, ya que estaba acostumbrada al suave y dulce ronroneo del Porsche y Volvo. Una vez ya más calmada, pisó el acelerador y se fue, aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Lo dejo ahí sino va a ser larguísimo (después de todo me quedó largo igual :P)

Besos a todos y espero que les haya gustado =D

Pau.


	4. Prácticas, pijamas de ositos ¿Que mas?

¡Hola!

Bueno acá subo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste =)

Muchas gracias a todos lo que comentan y leen el fic.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Al rato Carlisle llegó a casa. Estacionó el auto y los chicos Cullen bajaron rápidamente mientras se despedían de su padre y entraron a la casa, mientras que él encendía al auto una vez más para volver al trabajo.

Emmett entró a la casa como loco y corrió a su cuarto, ya que tenía práctica de Football y no quería llegar tarde. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación.

Una vez allí cerró la puerta y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando ya estaba preparado, con su bolso en mano, bajó las escaleras corriendo, tal y como las había subido, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba la sala con el garaje, para ir por su Jeep.

Pero en eso, Esme se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y lo detuvo en seco.

—¿Emmett? —Preguntó su madre, entrando en la sala, con una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro.

Su hijo se volteó a verla, luego de un bufido y se dirigió a ella con tono apurado. —¿Qué ocurre, Esme? —Casi gritó, mientras miraba con desesperación la puerta.

—¿Por qué la prisa hijo?

Emmett la observó, incrédulo por unos instantes y se dedicó a responder, algo deseperado, ya que estaba llegando algo tarde. —Tengo práctica y si no me apuro llegaré tarde —Respondió, ahora ya agitado.

—Oh, no tienes de que preocuparte Emmett. Ya me he encargado de todo —Contó Esme sonriendo y su hijo la miró extrañado y confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó éste con suma cautela, dudando.

—Pues… llamé a tu entrenador. Le dije que no irías por un par de días a la práctica ya que tú y tus hermanos pusieron la dirección patas para arriba —Finalizó.

Emmett se quedó helado en su lugar, aún intenando asimilar la información que su madre le había compartido hacía unos segundos atrás. No iría más a las prácticas, y todo por la estúpida broma que habían jugado.

Cuando por fin volvió en sí, el chico explotó.

—¿Qué? —Gritó desesperado, con los ojos abiertos como platos. —¡Esme no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Quítame el Jeep, pero no las prácticas! —Agregó haciendo un puchero, pero su madre sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento hijo, lo hecho echo está. Y no es mala idea lo del Jeep —Acotó Esme aún entre risas y se dirigió a la cocina de vuelta. Una vez que cerró la puerta, Emmett maldijo en voz baja y, aún perplejo, bufó y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala. _Alice tenía razón, ¡Solo hicimos una broma, no hemos matado a nadie! No era necesario semejante castigo_, pensó Emmett, molesto. Se quedó un par de minutos allí sentado, maldiciendo mentalmente a su madre hasta que en ese instante, Jasper bajó las escaleras a paso lento y se acercó a su hermano, con curiosidad. Se suponía que él ya debía estar en sus prácticas.

—Hey, Emm —Saludó Jasper dejándose caer en el sillón, a su lado. —¿Hoy no tenías práctica? —Preguntó éste xon el ceño fruncido, volteándose a verlo.

—Tenía… hasta que alguien decidió llamar al entrenador para decirle que no iré por días a entrenar, gracias al estúpido castigo —Contó Emmett algo molesto, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Oh —Murmuró Jasper al oírlo y entonces, Emmett se arrojó sobre él, tomándolo brúscamente del cuello de la camisa. Jasper se pegó tal susto, que saltó en su lugar, pero se calló al ver que su hermano había comenzado a hablar, antes que él.

—Jazz ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Esto se está saliendo de control! No sabemos que esté planeando Esme. Podría estar planeando como ahogarnos mientras dormimos ¡O envenenarnos! O quien sabe que cosas deben estar pasando por la mente de esa mujer. Jasper, lo diré una sola vez… Esme es maligna —Dijo Emmett en un susurro, completamente enloquecido. Pero Jasper no respondió, se quedó en silencio, observando a su hermano. Realmente asustada su expresión. Parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer un comentario, se escuchó la voz de Esme. —¡Te oí Emmett Cullen! Despídete de tu Jeep por un largo tiempo —Gritó Esme desde la cocina.

El chico puso una expresión de pura sorpresa al oír a su madre. No se esperaba eso para nada. —Diablos —Maldijo Emmett, sin saber que decir.

—Emmett, ¿Te molestaría soltarme? —Preguntó Jasper, algo incómodo, ya que su hermano aún seguía agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa. El chico murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles y lo soltó. —Bueno... —Comenzó Jasper, luego de aclararse la garganta y arreglarse el cuello de su camisa. —Como ha sido un mal día para ti, según veo, estoy seguro de que esto te subirá un poco el ánimo—Dijo ahora con una sonrisa implantada en el rostro.

Su hermano lo miró, ahora intrigado y sonrió pícaramente. —Oh, Gasparín sonríe ¿Cuál es tu secreto? —Preguntó Emmett entusiasmado.

Jasper miró a ambos lados del cuarto y luego hacia la puerta de la cocina. Al no detectar movimiento alguno, se acercó unos centímentros, a su hermano. —Acabo de comprar una Play Station —Contó en un susurró casi audible.

Emmett abrió mucho los ojos, al escucharlo. —¿En serio? —Gritó incrédulo, ante el comentario de su hermano.

—¡No grites! ¿O quieres que Esme se entere y despedirte de la Play Station sin siquiera tenerla? —Le reprochó Jasper, aún en un tono muy bajito.

Emmett rió y asintió con la cabeza. —Oh, buen punto Jazz.

—La recibiré mañana —Agregó, también en un susurró, muy bajito.

—¡Genial! —Dijo Emmett contento, mientras frotaba las palmas de sus manos.

En eso la puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente, asustando por compleo a los chicos, y haciéndolos saltar de su lugar. —¿Qué cosa es genial, Emmett? —Interrogó Esme entrando en la sala al ver la mirada sospechosa de sus hijos.

—Eh, bueno justamente lo estaba hablando con Jazz —Dijo éste, en un intento de salvarse. Haciendo que su hermano le dedicara una mirada asesina. Pero Emmett le había pasado la bomba a él, ahora tenía que pensar en algo rápido o Esme ya comenzaría a sospechar que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

—Ya veo, ¿Jasper? —Se dirigió Esme ahora a su otro hijo, quien se removió inquieto en su lugar unos segundos, hasta que contestó.

—No es nada importante Esme. No tienes de que preocuparte —Comentó Jasper en un tono serio, aun que se lo notaba algo nervioso.

Esme dudó unos segundos mientras observaba los semblantes nerviosos de sus dos hijos. —Bien —Dijo al fin e hizo una breve pausa. —Ahora ya que no tienen nada para hacer, suban a sus cuartos y hagas sus deberes de la escuela, chicos —Finalizó sonriente.

Emmett y Jasper maldijeron en voz baja al oír a su madre. Pero al o quedarles otra opción, se levantaron del sillón sin ganas y subieron las escaleras hacia sus respectivos cuartos para hacer sus tareas.

-.-

Mientras tanto, Rosalie se encontraba en su cuarto hablando por su celular con una de sus amigas. Le estaba contando acerca lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior, pero fue interrumpida ya que escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto, la cuál se encontraba cerrada.

—Hija, ¿Puedes bajar un segundo? —Escuchó la voz de su madre. La chica le indicó a su amiga que esperara unos segundos y le respondió a su madre, en tono amargo, que en unos minutos bajaba. Luego oyó como Esme se alejaba hacia la escalera.

La rubia suspiró frustada y se despidió de su amiga. Colgó sin ganas el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto con el mismo humor. Bajó las escaleras a regañadientes y fue a la sala donde se encontró con su madre cruzada de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres Esme?, ¿No ves que estaba ocupada? —Preguntó la chica con un tono frío, mientras se miraba las uñas.

—Rosalie, te has comportado pésimo últimamente y no creas que vamos a pasar por alto todo lo que has hecho —Comenzó su madre, con tono tranquilo.

Ella suspiró. —No estaba arreglando ninguna salida, ¿Es qué ahora ya ni hablar con mis amigas puedo? —Se quejó la rubia observando a su madre, de mala manera.

—No es el punto, jovencita. —Dijo su madre. —Estarás castigada hasta que Carlisle y yo lo digamos y si nos desobedeces alargaremos tu castigo —Le reprochó Esme y luego de unos segundos, continuó. —Rosalie, ve a la cocina. Allí es un buen lugar para comenzar tu castigo-Agregó ahora con un tono severo.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y dio un largo suspiro, para no perder el control de si misma. Se decidió por hacer caso y se dirigió hacia la cocina, seguida de Esme. Cuando cruazó el umbral y entró en el cuarto se quedó petrificada al ver baldes, trapos, escobas, envases y más artículos de limpieza apilados en una esquina del cuarto. Al ver todo eso entrecerró los ojos con furia y se volteó a ver a su madre.

—¿Disculpa?, ¿Qué se creen que soy?, ¿Su ama de casa? —Interrogó Rosalie furiosa, enfrentando a Esme.

—Claro que no Rose, pero un poco de limpieza te mantendrá ocupada. Sólo por si te aburres, ya que no saldrás con nadie en los siguientes días. ¡Y si sigues comportándote de ésta manera tan inmadura y egoísta no saldrás por meses! —Agregó su madre, elevando un poco la voz. —Yo diría que empieces hoy ya que la casa es demasiado grande— Finalizó, ahora un poco más calmada.

Rosalie bufó molesta, y se dirigió hacia la salida de la cocina.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencita? —Dijo su madre, deteniéndola.

—A cambiarme. No pienso arruinar mi ropa por tus caprichos, Esme —Contestó Rosalie, que parecía que echaba humo de lo enfadada que estaba.

Esme asisntió y contempló cómo su hija salía dando grandes pasos de la cocina. hacia la sala y subía las escaleras, con rumbo a su cuarto.

Al llegar allí Rosalie cerró la puerta de su habitación con un fuerte golpe. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerme hacer algo así? Pensó la rubia, mientras lágrimas de furia salían de sus ojos. La chica intentó calmarse y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su saco.

Una vez ya más tranquila, se dirigió hacia su armario y se dispuso a buscar ropa para estar en casa y que no fuera tan elegante. Una vez que encontró una remera simple y unos jeans algo gastados, se cambió con una mueca de asco. Ni ella se creía lo que estaba haciendo. Un rato después Rosalie bajó vestida con ropa no tan arreglada como la que siempre solía usar y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde se encontró a su madre, esperándola.

—¿Feliz? —Preguntó Rosalie indignada. Esme sólo sonrió y le deseó suerte a su hija, que después de todo iba a necesitarla. Rosalie rodó los ojos, molesta y se dirigió hacia los diferentes artículos de limpieza que se encontraban apilados en la esquina de la cocina. La chica se arrodilló, frente a ellos y tomó un par para comenzar con la limpieza. Tómo un balde y lo llenó con agua, mientras hacía esto seguía pensando en que no podía entender como se estaba rebajando a aquella humillación.

Aquella tarde se pasó rápido para todos los chicos Cullen excepto para Rosalie, quien estaba harta de barrer, fregar, lavar y limpiar… las horas le parecían días y en lo único que pensaba era en acabar lo más rápido posible. Esme estuvo a su lado toda la tarde, vigilando que su hija no se escapara o se distrajera de sus tareas.

-.-

Cuando por fin Esme llamó a sus hijos a cenar, Rosalie se sintió aliviada. Dejó aún lado los trapos y baldes y se fue hacia su cuarto para cambiarse. Se había pasado todo el día limpiando pero antes de ir a cenar revisó su celular, que tenía como mas de quince llamadas perdidas de sus amigas. Maldijo a Esme en voz baja y bajó a cenar con el resto de sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo ha estado la limpieza hoy Rose? —Preguntó Emmett con un tono burlón al verla entrar en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

La chica, que estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta de la cocina se detuvo en seco al oír las palabras de Emmett. Lo miró con rabia unos segundos y luego se acercó a la mesa. —Cierra la boca Emmett —Contestó ella de mala manera mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—Parece que alguien está de mal humor hoy —Dijo Edward riendo mientras intercambiaba una sonrisa cómplice con su hermano.

Rosalie giró su cabeza en torno a Edward y le dedicó una mirada asesina, al oír su comentario.

—Niños, no pelen —Advirtió Esme.

Pero, como era de costumbre, ignorando el comentario de su madre, Emmett rió por lo bajó junto con Edward, quienes chocaron los cinco frente a Rosalie. La chica parecía que estallaba de rabia. —¿Les parecerá muy gracioso no? —Casi gritó Rosalie levantándose de golpe, sobresaltando a todos, en la mesa. Alice y Jasper, que estaban más concentrados en su cena, se pegaron tal susto que casi saltaron de sus asientos.

—Rosalie, siéntate querida. No hay necesidad de esto —Dijo su madre, intentando calmar la situación.

—No Esme, ¡Me tienen harta! —Gritó furiosa. —¡Lo único que hacen es fastidiarme, los odio! —Agregó y tomó su plato y salió de la cocina a toda velocidad. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un portazo proveniente del cuarto de la chica.

La cocina se sumió en un largo e incómodo silencio. Emmett intercambiaba miradas con Edward, no pensaron que Rosalie se pondría así. Mientras que Alice y Jasper no sabían que decir, por lo que permanecieron callados, esperando a que alguien rompierta el hielo.

Esme suspiró rendida, ya que la actitud de sus hijos era irremediable. —Edward, Emmett —Comenzó su madre luego de un largo suspiro.

—Oh vamos Esme, no fue para tanto. Rose se toma todo a mal —Dijo Emmett en su defensa, volteándose a verla.

—Luego de cenar irán los cuatro a disculparse con ella —Ordenó Esme con tono serio.

—¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! —Discutieron Alice y Jasper, ya que ambos no tenían nada que ver en aquella pelea.

—No importa, irán igual. Sé que Rosalie puede ser inmadura y agresiva de vez en cuando pero hoy ustedes son los que se han pasado con ella —Dijo su madre seriamente.

—Pero... Esme —Alice intentó convencerla, haciendo pucheros.

—Sin peros señorita. Luego de cenar irán y se disculparán con su hermana —Finalizó Esme con seriedad.

El resto de la cena fue silenciosa, ya que nadie tenía nada para decir. Emmett se sentía arrepentido, al igual que Edward, pero Alice y Jasper solo se dedicaban a maldecir, ellos no habían hecho nada malo.

Los hermanos Cullen sólo se dedicaron a intercambiar miradas con diferentes expresiones. Algunas confusas, serias y otras reflejaban arrepentimiento.

Al terminar de cenar Alice ayudó a su madre a levantar la mesa y luego los cuatro hermanos subieron para disculparse con Rosalie. Una vez que los cuatro se encontraban frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana se decidieron por tocar primero.

Emmett titubeó por un par de segundos, ya que no estaba seguro de la reacción que la chica podía llegar a tener con ellos. Sí, tenía un par de teorías pero... no estaba seguro de si quería averiguarlas. Suspiró y acercó su puño a la puerta del cuarto. —¿Rose? —Llamó Emmett levantando un poco la voz, tocando la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —Cuestionó ella con mal humor, desde el interior de la habitación.

—Eh ¿Nos abrirías?

Se escuchó un suspiro forzado por parte de la chica y, segundos después, Rosalie abrió la puerta con sumo desgano y enfrentó a sus hermanos.

—¿A qué vienen? ¿A seguir burlándose? —Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Al ver que nadie parecía reaccionar para contestar su interrogante, la más pequeña de los Cullen habló. —Rose, queremos disculparnos —Comenzó Alice. Rosalie la miró sin entender por qué era ella precisamente la que le pedía disculpas. —Bueno, es por parte de los cuatro. Nos sentimos mal cuando te fuiste así antes —Agregó la mas bajita de los hermanos Cullen.

—¿Eso es todo? —Dijo Rosalie, aún mirando a su hermana, algo sorprendida.

—En parte, entonces ¿Nos perdonas? —Preguntó Edward hablando por primera vez.

Rosalie se quedó callada unos segundos, pensativa.

—Yo sé qué es lo que está faltando —Dijo Emmett de repente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica. —¡Un abrazo de oso!

—Emmett —Comenzó Rosalie, intentando detenerlo pero ya era tarde, los cuatro hermanos estaban abrazándola cariñosamente.

La chica disfrutó del cálido abrazo por un par de segundos. —Está bien, está bien —Asintió ella, liberándose del abrazo.

—¿Ves Rose? No era tan difícil —Dijo Edward riendo y su hermana sólo asintió levemente.

—Descuida, no le diremos a nadie que te rebajaste a perdonarnos. En realidad sólo a Emmett y a Eddie, ya que Jasper y yo no hemos hecho nada pero bueno si le dijéramos algo a alguien acerca de todo esto, aplastaría todo tu orgullo —Dijo Alice divertida, logrando sacarle una pequeña carcajada a Rosalie.

—Entonces ¿Estamos todos arreglados? —Preguntó Jasper cordialmente.

—Sí, claro. Buenas noches… hermanos —Concluyó Rosalie riendo y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, una vez que todos ya se habían alejado hacia sus habitaciones.

-.-

Al entrar a su cuarto, Edward se quedó unos segundos pensando qué podía hacer para matar el tiempo. Aún era muy temprano para irse a dormir, y no tenía nada que hacer, la tarea... bueno la tarea podía esperar aún. Siguió repasando en su mente en qué podía gastar su tiempo, hasta que una idea iluminó su mente. Se dejó caer en su cama y tomó el teléfono que se encontraba sobre su mesa de luz. Se había decidido por llamar a una "amiga" de la escuela para pasar el rato. Marcó el número correspondiente y al segundo atendieron.

El chico sonrió para sus adentro al oír la voz que tanto quería escuchar, preguntando de quién se trataba la llamada, al otro lado del teléfono. —Hola mi vida —Saludó él primero, poniendo su mejor tono de seductor.

—_¡Edward! _—Chilló la voz luego de ahogar un grito.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Edward con el mismo tono de antes, mientras sonreía abiertamente al ver como se había puesto su receptora al darse cuenta que él la había llamado.

—_Bien, gracias. __Ahora que llamaste, mucho mejor_ —Contestó, haciéndolo sonreír nuevamente, aunque él no pudiera verla.

Pero notó como de a poco se formó un incómodo silencio en la conversación. ¿Cuál era el punto de aquella llamada? Ni él lo sabía. Así que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. —Tengo ganas de verte —Soltó el Cullen de repente, sin dudar de sus palabras.

—_¿En serio? Que casualidad, porque yo también Ed._

—Muy bien. Entonces nos veremos mañana a las ocho en la puerta de tu casa. Déjame llevar mi auto —Ofreció Edward, pero en eso, recordó que estaba castigado y que Esme jamás le dejaría usar el auto y menos para ir a una cita. Bueno, algo iba a inventar.

—_Perfecto, a las ocho en mi casa_ —Aceptó la chica luego de una risita. —_¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

Edward enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios, en una pícara mueca. —Lo que quieras —Contestó Edward, volviendo a su tono seductor.

—_Entonces mejor que te prepares, Cullen _—Lo desafió ella, ahora adoptando el mismo tono que el chico.

—Siempre lo estoy —Dijo él finalizando.

—_¿Para qué estás listo, Eddie? _—Preguntó la voz de su madre desde otro teléfono.

La expresión de Edward al escuchar aquella voz fue más que impagable... ¿Qué estaba haciendo su madre espiando sus conversaciones telefónicas? El chico entró en un estado de desesperación y se dedicó a contestar. —¡¿Esme? ¿Qué haces escuchando? —Gritó perplejo, aún sin creer qué estaba sucediendo.

—_¿Ed? ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quién rayos es Esme? _—Preguntó la chica, ahora algo molesta por la repentina interrupción.

—_Oh, no te preocupes querida, soy sólo su madre _—Dijo Esme intentando no estallar en risotadas.

—Esme... ¿Te molestaría colgar el teléfono? — Comentó Edward, molesto.

—_Pero Eddie, necesitaba decirte que acabo de lavar tu lindo pijamita de ositos, ¿Quieres que te lo lleve? _—Preguntó su madre sonriente, con tono maternal y tierno.

—_Edward, ¿Tienes un pijama de ositos?_ —Preguntó la chica incrédula, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¡Claro que no! —Gritó furioso. Si Esme no se callaba, algo malo iba a ocurrir... algo muy malo.

—_¿Entonces debo sacar todos los peluches de tu cuarto? Oh, pobre Eddie, recuerdo cuando les robabas las muñecas a tus hermanas. Pobres Alice y Rosalie, nunca encontraban sus muñecas por que siempre las tenías tú Eddie. En fin... ¿entonces no te llevo el pijama? _—Dijo Esme.

La chica aún no podía creer las cosas que la madre de Edward estaba diciendo. Sintió algo de pena por el chico, pero por otra parte... _¿Edward tenía aún un pijama de osos? Eso era raro, _Pensó. —_Bueno Edward, eh… yo creo que te llamo más tarde, adiós _—Dijo la chica y cortó de golpe, sin darle tiempo al chico de dar explicación alguna.

Edward se quedó estático, en su lugar. Por un momento parecía que se había congelado, ya que realmente estaba muy quieto y no daba signos de vida alguno. Lo único que daba a entender que no lo estaba, era su cara (la cuál estaba muchísimo más roja de lo que debería estar una persona avergonzada y furiosa a la vez). Parecía una bomba de tiempo, ya que en cualquier momento explotaría. —¡Esme! —Gritó Edward enfurecido y el eco de su grito retumbo en toda la casa.

El dueño de ese grito bajó como alma que lleva el diablo al comedor, en donde se encontraba su madre. Al verla, la fulminó con la mirada. —Mamá ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Gritó el chico desencajado, pero su madre no se inmutó para nada, sólo se dedicó a mirarlo con una sonrisa. —Es decir, ¿osos? ¡Podrías haber dicho un pijama de vaqueros, no sé! ¿Y muñecas?, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Siguió gritando con ira.

Su madre suspiró y sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado —Pero Edward, todavía tienes ese pijama hermoso guardado en un cajón. Hay quizás tú no lo recuerdes, pero cuando eras muy pequeño, recuerdo que Rosalie y Alice venían llorando a decirme que les habías robado sus muñecas —Dijo con tranquilidad Esme.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara y luego el pelo. Quería matar a su madre. —¡Pero no lo uso! Además eso es mentira, jamás les robé las muñecas a Alice y a Rosalie —Lanzó su hijo de repente. Su madre sonrió ante su vano intento de salvarse de aquella vergonzosa situación.

—Bueno tranquilo, es normal que no lo recuerdes. Además seguro que a tu amiga le encantó saber que tienes un hermoso pijama —Sonrió triunfante su madre adoptiva.

El chico suspiró rendido e hizo una mueca. —Juro que voy a matarte Esme —Dijo con tono algo amenazador y agregó. —Algún día, cuando no esté agradecido por todo lo que hiciste... —Casi finalizo hasta que, de pronto, su cara volvió a retomar el color rojo de furia. —… ¡Pero no tenías derecho!Además ahora seré es hazmerreír de la escuela —Explotó nuevamente mientras alzaba los brazos en el aire.

Esme se cruzó de brazos y observó a su hijo por unos segundos. —Calma Ed, estoy segura de que no es la única con la que hablas y dices tantas cosas como esas —Comentó su madre ahora con tono serio.

—¡Sí! Bueno no, pero si, pero, pero —Comenzó a balbucear hasta que Edward ya no sabía que decir, pero por suerte lo salvó Alice, que había entrado en el lugar dando sus típicos saltitos.

La pequeña duende se acercó a su madre y le besó la mejilla dulcemente. —Mamá, ¿Puede venir Bella a casa? —Preguntó ella inocentemente, mientras torcía la cabeza hacia un lado.

Esme sonrió complacida. —Por supuesto hija. Adoro a esa chica —Contestó.

Edward, que estaba escuchando toda su conversación rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro forzado. —Qué lástima que no todos pensemos lo mismo —Murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Su hermana escuchó aquel comentario y se giró en torno a él. —Qué lástima que te escuché, Cullen —Dijo Alice en un tono amargo, hacia su hermano.

—Me alegro. No me cae bien — Se quejó, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Bueno a mí si, es mi amiga, te guste o no Edward —Concluyó Alice con un tono sombrío que hizo que su hermano se callara y se retractara.

La duende sonrió al ver que su hermano no volvería a meterse en sus asuntos. Se volvió hacia su madre y le agradeció por haberla dejado invitar a su amiga. Luego cruzó el umbral de la cocina y se alejó del lugar dando saltitos de alegría. Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y al llegar, se propuso a llamar a Bella. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la casa de los Swans.

Esperó un par de segundos con el teléfono en mano hasta que atendieron. —_¿Hola?_ —Era la voz de Charlie, el padre de Bella.

—Hola jefe Swan. Soy Alice Cullen, ¿Se encuentra Bella? —Preguntó Alice cordialmente.

El homvre dudó un par de segundos y luego continuó. —_Claro_ —Contestó al fin y llamó a su hija y le pasó el teléfono. —_Es Alice Cullen _—Oyó decir a Charlie mientras le entregaba el teléfono a Bella.

—_¿Alice?_ —Preguntó la chica una vez que su padre ya se había alejado.

Al oír la voz de su amiga, la chica sonrió. —Hey Bells, ¿Vienes a casa? Ya que mañana es feriado, vamos a aprovechar la noche para divertirnos—Dijo Alice feliz.

En eso, se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono—_No tengo otra opción ¿Verdad?_

—Lo siento, pero no —Concordó Alice riendo mientras daba saltitos de alegría, en su lugar.

—_Oh, bien. Entonces nos vemos en un rato_ —Contestó Bella finalizando la conversación.

—De acuerdo, adiós Bells —Dijo Alice y cortó repentinamente.

Luego de hablar con Bella e invitarla a pasar la noche en su casa, se fue dando saltitos de felicidad hasta llegar a su cuarto. Cuando llegó, se puso a preparar todo para que 'la fiesta de pijamas' fuera un éxito. Aúnque aún le faltaba un colchón en el cuál pudiera dormir Bella. No lo pensó dos veces, salió de su cuarto tarareando una canción y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie, pero al ver que no abrían, comenzó a golpear más fuerte.

Desde adentro del cuarto se escuchó a la chica maldecir, segundos después ésta abrió la puerta. —¿Qué pasa Alice? —Preguntó la rubia al ver cómo su hermana entraba en el cuarto, dando sus saltitos.

Rosalie siguió con la mirada a su hermana, quien se paró frente al colchón de la cama. —¿Pero qué diablos crees que haces, Alice? —Gritó la rubia abrendo los ojos como platos al ver como la diminuta Alice sacaba el colchón de su cama.

—Lo necesito. Bella va a venir a dormir y necesita un lugar donde dormir —Contó Alice intentado permanecer calmada, sin nisiquiera voltearse a ver a su hermana.

Rosalie resopló y frució el ceño, molesta. —¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo? —Dijo, ahora cruzada de brazos.

Alice dudó unos segundos y terminó por encogerse de hombros. —Mmm, está el sillón —Contestó ella al fin, con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba el colchón hacia la puerta.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarte ir con mí colchón? Además, que desagradable, ¿A partir de mañana tendré que dormir en un colchón en el cual durmió otra persona? —Se quejó Rosalie con asc mientras se interponía entre Alice y la puerta, ya que no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

—Bueno, no sería la primera vez —Murmuró Alice y su hermana le dedicó una mirada asesina, seguida de una especie de gruñido. La duende suspiró frustrada y enfrentó a su hermana, que estaba que estallaba del enojo. —Mira Rose, Jasper me prometió que me llevaría de compras. Si me prestas el colchón, o mejor dicho, si se lo prestas a Bella, puedes venir también y te comprarás todo lo que quieras —Dijo Alice sonriendo.

—Ja, Ja —Rió ella irónicamente y sin gracia. —¿Por qué me tomas?, ¿Por tonta? Esme jamás me dejará poner un pie fuera de ésta casa. A no ser que sea para ir a la escuela.

—Bueno, quizás podría convencerla ¿Qué dices? —La tentó, Alice, ahora con una sonrisa compradora.

Rosalie lo pensó unos cuantos segundos y su hermana notó que no pensaba acceder, así que se acercó un poco a su hermana y susurró casi en su oído. — Después de todo, Jasper será quien nos comprará las cosas, recuerda que no tengo mis tarjetas —Agregó en un desesperado intento para convencer a su hermana.

La rubia miró a su hermana y entrecerró los ojos. Alice podía ser bastante persuasiva cuando lo quería.—Bien —Finalizó Rosalie con tono amargo.

Alice aplaudió feliz y abrazó a su hermana con alegría. Cuando la soltó, se llevó a rastras al colchón a su cuarto y lo acomodó en el suelo, junto al suyo.

* * *

Si no lo corto ahí va a ser más largo que la biblia más o menos.

Besos a todos y muchísimas gracias por leer.

Pau.


	5. Fiesta de pijamas, ¡GAY! y fiestas de te

¡Holi!

Bueno acá actualizo otro cap.

Espero que les esté gustando mucho el fic =D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Antes de que Bella llegara, Alice se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su pijama favorito. Luego se dedicó a hacer tiempo hasta que su amiga llegara. Se pudo a ordenar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de pijamas hasta que al rato sonó el timbre.

—¡Ya voy! —Gritó ella mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras hacia la puerta. —¡Bella! —Gritó y abrazó a su amiga.

—Hola Alice —Saludó ésta sonriendo.

—Ven vamos — Dijo Alice invitando a pasar a Bella. Luego, cerró la puerta y ambas subieron al cuarto de Alice a toda prisa.

—Bella, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? — Sonrió Emmett, saludándola con la mano.

—Hola Emmett —Se limitó a decir Bella, sonrojada.

—¡Hey! Una fiesta de pijamas, ¿Puedo unirme? —Pregunto él, entusiasmado.

Alice rió al escuchar a su hermano. —No, no Emmett. Ésta fiesta de pijamas es sólo para chicas. Así que lo siento —Dijo Alice sonriente mientras se encogía levemente de hombros. Acto seguido, llevó a Bella a arrastras a su cuarto.

—Eso crees —Susurró Emmett por lo bajo al escuchar como Alice cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

—Bien hablemos, hablemos —Dijo Alice dejándose caer en su colchón.

Bella solo se limitó a sentarse tranquilamente mientras observaba a su amiga.

—¡Hablemos de chicos! —Gritó la duende, eufórica.

—Ya, pero no grites Alice —La intentó calmar, Bella.

—Lo siento. Bueno dime, ¿Algún muchacho que te interese? Además de Edward claro —Dijo Alice bajito.

Bella dudó unos segundos. —La verdad que no lo sé Alice… aún sigo sin entender a tu hermano. Es la bipolaridad personificada, primero es grosero luego se disculpa y, al instante, vuelve a comportarse si él fuera el centro de mundo.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —Admitió Alice asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué hay de Jasper? —Indagó.

—¡Ay Bella, es tan lindo y además es un dulce! Siempre que lo tengo cerca me dan ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte. Parece un osito de peluche, esos de los que te dan ganas de besar todo el día —Dijo Alice abrazando una almohada. —Aún debemos arreglar nuestra salida de compras y seguramente Rosalie también vendrá —Continuó.

—Oh ¿Por qué?

—Eh, es una larga historia— Balbuceó Alice.

—Bueno, estoy aquí y la noche es joven —Sonrió impaciente Bella.

Alice suspiró rendida. —¿Ves el colchón en el que estás sentada? —Preguntó señalándolo con el dedo.

—¿Qué hay con el?

—Bueno, es de Rose —Respondió Alice y observó como Bella palidecía. —No te preocupes. Le dije a Rose que podía venir conmigo y Jasper de compras y de esa manera me, en este caso, te prestó su colchón-Agregó.

—Oh —Murmuró Bella, aún preocupada.

Alice rió. —¡Deberías ver tu cara Bella! Rose no va a matarte. Admito que lo haya pensando en algún momento pero no lo hará, tranquila —Intentó animarla.

—Gracias Alice, me siento mucho mejor ahora —Susurró la castaña con tono irónico.

Alice rió a carcajadas ante el comentario de su amiga.

A todo esto, Emmett había bajado a la cocina por un vaso. Cuando lo encontró subió de vuelta al segundo piso de la casa y lo colocó en la puerta de Alice y comenzó a escuchar su entretenida conversación.

—¿Emmett? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Jasper al ver a su hermano con su oreja apoyada en un vaso que, a su vez, estaba apoyado en la puerta del cuarto de Alice.

—¡Shh! —Lo calló Emmett. —ve por un vaso tú también Jazz. Tienes que escuchar esto. Bella y Alice están teniendo una conversación muy entretenida— Susurró.

—¿Bella está aquí? —Preguntó el rubio, incrédulo y Emmett asintió en silencio.

Jasper suspiró y bajó a la cocina por un vaso, luego, cuando encontró uno, volvió a subir.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —Preguntó Jasper con el vaso en mano.

Emmett asintió. —Es de vida o muerte Jazz.

Por un momento Jasper se sintió intrigado, _¿De qué podrían estar hablando Bella y Alice?_ Se preguntó y sin pensarlo dos veces, imitó a su hermano posando el vaso en la puerta de Alice.

—Oh, oh, oh. Así que a Bella le gusta Eddie, ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora si entiendo el por qué ella siempre lo estaba observando o cuando se quedaba paralizada siempre que lo veía pasar. Tantas pistas que decidimos ignorar, querido hermano —Susurró Emmett, divertido, con tono dramático.

Jasper rió por lo bajó y se concentró en la conversación de las chicas…

… Hasta que comenzó a arrepentirse de encontrarse allí. ¿Alice estaba hablando de él? ¿Alice decía que él parecía un osito? Oh no, Emmett estaba escuchando también. Ese sería su fin ya que toda su dignidad se había ido por el desagüe.

El rostro de Emmett pasó por muchos colores. Primero rojo y morado que pasó a un violeta fuerte ya que hacia todo lo posible por contener la risa. Pero no pudo evitar soltar algo así como una carcajada ahogada, ya que no deseaba que Alice y Bella los descubrieran espiando sus conversaciones acerca de 'El bipolar de Eddie y El osito de peluche de Gasparín'

—No quiero ni un solo comentario acerca de esto Emmett Cullen —Le advirtió Jasper en un susurro.

Emmett se limitó a ahogar otra carcajada.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos están haciendo ustedes dos ahí? —Preguntó Edward observando a sus hermanos en el suelo.

—¡Shh! —Dijeron los dos a la vez.

—Claro. Cuando vea a Carlisle le diré que les haga una revisión aquí arriba —Dijo Edward señalando su cabeza. —Parece que realmente la necesitan —Agregó y se alejó hacia su cuarto.

Jasper y Emmett, luego de la interrupción de su hermano, volvieron a su trabajo de antes.

Escucharon toda la historia que Alice había armado sobre el colchón de Rose y como ella iría de compras con Alice y Jasper, quien se quejó al oírlo causando una risita proveniente de Emmett.

Hasta que escucharon a Bella decir: —_Sabes Alice… la verdad es que… estoy entre Edward y Emmett _—Al oír eso, Emmett ahogó un gritito.

—_¿Emmett? Bella, por favor, ¿En qué estás pensando? _—Grito Alice, incrédula.

—Hey, ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? —Se quejó éste en voz baja.

Escucharon a Bella vacilar unos segundos. —Bueno si tienes razón… ¿Alice? —Preguntó tímidamente.

—_¿Si?_ —Dijo la duende con curiosidad al escuchar el tono de su amiga.

—_¿Emmett es gay?_

Al oír a Bella, Jasper no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada lo suficientemente bajita como para que las chicas no lo escucharan.

—Cállate osito de peluche —Dijo Emmett molesto en un susurro.

-Cállate tú… gay-Lo burló Jasper en voz baja, aun riendo.

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Estás loca, Bella?-_Escucharon gritar a Alice.

—_Bueno, solo era una pregunta _—Susurró la chica causando una risita proveniente de Alice.

—_Espero que no lo sea _—Agregó bajito_. _—_En fin Bella, debo advertirte de algo _—Comenzó Alice. —_La última novia que tuvo Emmett, sufrió las graves y dolorosas consecuencias… _

—_¿Consecuencias? _—Preguntó Bella.

—_La ira incontrolable de Rosalie. Aún me apiado de la pobre chica _—Susurró Alice.

—_Oh _—Se limitó a decir.

—¿Lo ves Jasper? Soy irresistible. Las mujeres pelean por mi, no como tú que eres el osito personal de Alice —Susurró Emmett con tono burlón, aun que Jasper hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Los chicos permanecieron un rato más allí escuchando a Alice y a Bella intrigados y completamente enfrascados en su conversación hasta que la voz de Carlisle los interrumpió, tomándolos por sorpresa.

—¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? —Preguntó Carlisle.

—Oh, oh —Susurró Emmett. —Eh, hola papá ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —Interrogó, poniendo una cara angelical.

—Bien gracias pero, ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

—Eh —Dudo Emmett.

—Muchachos, quiero una explicación de ambos en éste instante —Dijo su padre.

Jasper y Emmett se incorporaron lentamente y se quedaron en silencio pensando en alguna excusa, rápidamente.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron disparados hacia sus cuartos ya que no habían encontrado ningún argumento coherente para explicarle a su padre.

—Niños —Dijo luego de un suspiro y se dirigió a su despacho.

Al día siguiente Esme bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Rosalie durmiendo en el sillón, cosa que le pareció demasiado extraña para venir de su hija.

Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Y una vez listo éste, desayunó.

Cuando terminó, se incorporó y se dedicó a lavar las cosas. En el preciso momento que se encontraba lavando la taza que había utilizado, sonó el timbre de la casa.

Esme se alejó de la cocina, mientras se preguntaba quien podía ser, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Buenos días, eh ¿Vive aquí el señor Jasper Hale? —Preguntó y al ver la expresión de pura confusión de Esme, agregó. —Ayer compró una Play Station y hoy es la fecha de entrega—Dijo un hombre con un paquete en manos.

Esme dudó unos segundos. —Mmm ¿Jasper Hale ha dicho? —Preguntó y el hombre asintió.

—Oh lo siento, pero aquí no vive ningún Hale. Ésta es la residencia Cullen —Explicó sonriendo.

—Oh, lamento las molestias señora —Se disculpó el hombre.

—No se preocupe, suele pasar —Sonrió Esme y observó como el hombre se alejó y cerró la puerta.

—¿Quién era? —Preguntó Rosalie desde el sillón, que al parecer, se había despertado.

—No era nadie cariño, equivocado —Contestó Esme y preparó el desayuno para su hija.

Unas horas más tarde, el resto de los Cullen y Bella habían bajado a desayunar a la cocina.

—¿Cómo dormiste Bella? ¿Se lo han pasado bien anoche? —Preguntó Esme al ver entrar a su hija y a su amiga.

—Si, fue genial —Respondió Alice por Bella, muy entusiasmada.

—Hay si. Estuvo genial, ¿No es así, osito de peluche? —Dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada.

—Ja, ja —Jasper rió irónicamente y sin gracia. — Si claro, ¡Gay!

— ¿Estuvieron escuchando? —Grito Alice, enfurecida, al escuchar los comentarios de sus hermanos.

—¡Oh vamos duende! No seas así-Dijo Emmett en un intento de calmarla.

Alice golpeó la mesa con su pequeño puño con fuerza. —¡De Emmett podía esperarlo pero ¿Jasper? ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Me decepcionaste! —Les reprocho, aún furiosa.

—Ali, fue culpa del gay. Él me incitó —Se defendió Jazz.

—Si claro. Mándame al frente, osito-Dijo Emmett mirando a su hermano de mala manera.

Luego se pasaron todo el desayuno echándose la culpa entre ellos y discutiendo, para terminar muertos de risa. Al terminar de desayunar, los chicos Cullen y Bella se sentaron en la sala a seguir conversando.

Emmett se sentó al lado de Bella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Déjame Emmett! —Gritó ella entre risas, mientras se retorcía para que el chico la soltara.

—Oh no. Eso si que no —Rió él.

—Es suficiente Emmett —Dijo Rosalie con un tono amargado.

—Oh vamos Rose. Bella sabe que está muerta por mi, ¿O no soy irresistible?-Dijo Emmett con aire de superioridad, mirando como Bella se sonrojaba.

La expresión de Rosalie era impagable. —Perfecto —Dijo lanzándole una mirada llena de odio a Bella, que se estremeció.

—Rose, no seas así con Bella.

Rosalie hizo caso omiso al comentario de su hermano, se incorporo y salio de la sala.

—¿Debería entender ésta conversación? —Pregunto Edward sentado en una punta.

—No hermanito. Tu cerebrito no aguantaría tanta información a al vez —Sonrió Emmett mientras contestaba la interrogante de su hermano, que, al oírlo, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—A no ser que quieras enterarte de la confusión de Bella —Rió Emmett, dándole un abrazo a Bella, quien lo observó con cara de 'no te atreverías' pero él solo le guiñó un ojo.

—Bella —La llamó Alice y ella miró en su dirección.

—Ven, hay que devolverle el colchón a Rose —Susurró y ambas se incorporaron y abandonaron la sala y, al subir las escaleras, dejaron a los chicos solos.

Alice y Bella entraron en el cuarto de la duende. Tomaron el colchón de Rose y lo llevaron a arrastras hacia la puerta del cuarto de ella.

—Rose, venimos a devolverte el colchón —Dijo Alice tocando la puerta.

Su hermana abrió la puerta y miró a Bella con furia.

—No gracias hermanita querida. Prefiero no tocarlo luego de que ella se acostó en él —Dijo Rosalie con asco y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Oh…—Fue todo lo que dijo Alice.

Ambas se voltearon y arrastraron el colchón devuelta al cuarto de Alice.

—¿Bella? ¿Puedes venir un segundo? —Llamó Rose desde su cuarto.

Bella miró a Alice buscando ayuda pero ella solo sonrió para animarla.

—No va a comerte, solo ve.

Bella obedeció y salio de la habitación de su amiga. Caminó por el pasillo hasta enfrentar la puerta de Rosalie.

—¿Rose? —Preguntó Bella en un susurro y la puerta se abrió.

—Bella…— Comenzó. — Voy a decirte esto una sola vez y espero que quede claro —Dijo y se acercó peligrosamente a Bella. —Si vuelves a acercarte a Emmett como lo has hecho hoy estás muerta, ¿Has entendido? —Dijo con tono hostil y Bella solo asintió.

—Que bueno que nos entendamos, ahora vete —La echó.

Bella se volteó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Alice, algo confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿No vas a preguntar que ocurrió? —Preguntó ella.

-No… puedo imaginármelo-Contestó Alice.

Luego de ordenar un poco el desastre de ayer, las dos bajaron a la sala donde encontraron a los chicos riendo.

—¿Nos perdimos de la broma? —Pregunto Alice, sentándose al lado de Jasper.

Y Bella no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse al lado de Edward ya que Emmett estaba recostado en el sillón.

—Jazz, mi osito de felpa más dulce y tierno de todo el mundo— Comenzó Alice pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

Emmett dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada. —¿Ahora es de felpa? Pensé que era de peluche —Chilló entre risotadas.

—Cierra la boca gay, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como querías unirte a nuestra fiesta de pijamas, anoche eh, Emmett? —Lo enfrentó Alice, causando que Emmett se callara y maldijera en voz baja.

—Así esta mejor —Susurró la más bajita.

—¿Qué decías Alice? — Preguntó Jasper.

—¿Cuándo vamos de compras, osito? —Lo interrogó, Alice.

—No lo sé —Contestó no muy interesado en el tema.

—¡¡Jasper!! —Gritó Alice de golpe y muy fuerte haciendo que Jazz pegara un saltó en su lugar.

—¿¡Qué!? —Preguntó alarmado.

—Tenemos que ir de compras, ¡Me lo prometiste! Tenemos que ir si o si Jasper. Así te guste o no, iremos aunque sea lo último que haga-Grito Alice, histérica.

—Ali, yo no dije que no te llevaré. Sólo se paciente —Dijo él.

—¿Paciente? Hace días que no compro ni un solo par de zapatos, Jasper, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Eh? ¿Tienes idea? —Preguntó ella a los gritos.

—Nada bueno, seguro —Dijo el rubio.

Ya nos empezamos a entender, mi osito lindo —Dijo Alice mucho más calmada y besó la mejilla de Jasper quien suspiró.

—Pobre el osito. Está siendo acosado por un duende del mal —Los burló el chico.

—¡Cállate, gay!—Gritó Alice.

Los dos se sumergieron en una pelea de insultos que, gracias a dios, Carlisle y Esme detuvieron.

—¿En óonde has aprendido ese vocabulario, Emmett? Y tú, Alice, no es propio de una señorita hablar de esa manera —Los retó Esme a ambos.

—Lo siento —Dijeron al unísono.

—¿Bella, cariño te quedarás no? —Preguntó Esme.

—Bueno eh, yo —Comenzó Bella.

—Mamá, ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que Bella va a quedarse —Dijo Alice sonriendo.

Edward bufó molesto donde se encontraba sentado, irritando a Bella.

-Bueno eh, entonces llamaré a mi padre para avisarle —Dijo ella y Alice le alcanzó su teléfono.

Bella marcó el número de la estación de policía y esperó.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó ella, cuando Charlie atendió.

—_Hola Bells, ¿Cómo lo has pasado?_

—Bien, bien…estuvo divertido-Dijo mientras le sonreía a su amiga duende.

—_Me alegro, ¿Qué necesitas?_

—Eh, solo quería avisarte que me quedaré un rato más aquí —Contestó Bella.

—_Mmm _—Dudó unos segundos su padre. —_Bella, últimamente estás yendo muy seguido a lo de los Cullen, ¿No tiene nada que ver con ese tal Edward, o si?_ —Indagó.

Bella vaciló unos instantes. —¡Claro que no, papá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—_Bueno, realmente no lo sé, Bells._

—Papá tengo que colgar, Alice va a matarme si le gasto todo el crédito, adiós— Dijo Bella.

—_Bien, adiós Bells_ —Dijo su padre y Bella colgó el teléfono y se lo entregó a su amiga, quien daba saltitos en su lugar, feliz.

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana conversando y riendo. El único serio era Edward, que tenía la mirada fija en Bella.

A eso del mediodía, Esme se metió en la cocina para hacer el almuerzo con ayuda de su marido.

Luego de almorzar se quedaron hablando hasta que sonó el timbre repentinamente. Edward se incorporó y salió disparado como un rayo hacia la puerta de entrada.

Edward entreabrió la puerta y se encontró con Jane, una chica de su 'Grupito de fans'.

—Hola Eddie —Sonrió la chica.

—Hola Jane. Que bueno verte —Respondió él.

Edward abrió del todo la puerta para dejar pasar a la chica dentro de la casa.

—Hola querida. Soy Esme, la madre de Edward —Saludó.

—Hola —Se limitó a decir la chica.

Los hermanos Cullen y Bella se dirigieron hacia la sala para observar la escena.

—Así que ella es tu amiguita, con la que te querías ver ayer a toda costa ¿No es así, Ed?

—Esme —Le adviritió Edward, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su madre.

—¿De qué habla Edward? ¿Con quién ibas a verte? —Preguntó Jane.

—Nada. Ignora a Esme, está loca —Susurró Edward.

—Dime querida, ¿Tú también jugabas con las muñecas? Porque Edward amaba esas muñequitas. Es más ¿Por qué no hacen una fiesta de té? —Se vengó Esme al escuchar lo que su hijo había dicho anteriormente acerca de ella.

—Que bueno mamá. Así Emmett encontrará con qué divertirse. Estoy segura de que le encantaría participar— Comentó Alice con tono burón.

Emmett solo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Eh, Edward, recordé que debía hacer algo. Así que mejor nos vemos otro día, ¿Está bien?-Dijo la chica perpleja.

—¿Pero cómo? Si acabas de llegar, ¿Por qué no te quedas? así puedo contarte sobre otros pasatiempos de Edward —Sonrió maléficamente, Esme.

—No gracias. En serio, me voy —Dijo Jane y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Espera. No, no te vayas —Rogó Edward.

—Mira Edward no me interesa saber si te gustan las muñecas o las fiestas de té. Me largo de ésta casa de locos —Discutió la chica dando un portazo.

La sala se inundó en un silencio incómodo en el cuál todos intercambiaban miradas esperando a que alguien se atreviera a hablar.

—Te apuesto veinte dólares a que Edward intenta asesinar a Esme —Susurró Emmett, quien estaba abrazado a Bella, a Jasper, que sonrió y aceptó la apuesta.

Edward se volteó lentamente y enfrentó a su madre en silencio hasta que explotó.

—Esme, ¿¡Había necesidad de decir eso!? ¡Ya me sacaste una! ¡Y gracias a ti mi reputación en el colegio va a caer como los ánimos de Jasper cuando tiene matemáticas! —Grito más que enfadado.

—Hey, a mí no me metas —Se quejó, Jasper.

Edward, que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, salió de la sala y subió a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo que retumbo por toda la casa.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales nadie dijo nada hasta que, lentamente, Esme se dirigió a la cocina y los hermanos Cullen y Bella se dejaron caer en los sillones de la sala.

—La apuesta aún no termina Emmett, es posible que mañana nos encontremos a Esme ahorcada en la habitación de Edward —Dijo Jasper al ver el rostro de su hermano, que tenía una expresión insistente.

—Bien —Respondió Emmett luego de un bufido.

* * *

Hasta ahí por ahora xD

Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer :) Dejen sus reviews para saber que les parece.

Besos a todos ;)

Pau.


	6. ¿Jasper?, el no superbeso y Alice's plan

Hola, acá actualizo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste =)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le perrtenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Se pasaron el rato hablando y riendo, todos menos Jasper, que se veía sumamente tenso.

—¿Ocurre algo, Jazz? —Preguntó Alice, al notarlo tan callado.

—Bueno, ayer compré una Play Station y se supone que hoy iban a traerla— Comenzó Jasper.

—Ésta mañana cuando sonó el timbre, fue Esme quien fue a contestar, Jasper —Comentó Rosalie entrando a la sala, luego de haber escuchado a su hermano.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Preguntó éste.

—¿No es obvio? —Dijo y al ver las caras expectantes de sus hermanos y Bella rió. —Dios, realmente no puedo creer lo tan idiotas que pueden llegar a ser. Esme se deshizo del hombre que traía tu Play Station diciéndole que aquí no vivía ningún Jasper Hale y no intentes negármelo, hermano querido, porque oí todo lo que Esme dijo —Contó Rosalie sentándose en uno de los sillones.

La sala volvió a quedar en pleno silencio cuando Rosalie terminó de hablar y se calló.

—¿Emmett? —Preguntó Jasper con la mirada fija en la puerta de la cocina.

—Eh, ¿Si Jazz? —Preguntó su hermano con algo de miedo.

—¿Recuerdas esa pequeña apuesta que acabamos de hacer? —Dijo con tranquilidad, Jasper.

—Bueno, si, ¿Por qué?-Indagó.

—Por que quiero hacerle algunos cambios— Comenzó y se incorporó de golpe —¡Te apuesto cincuenta dólares a que mato a Esme con mis propias manos! —Grito Jasper.

—Jazz, tranquilo, siempre puedes comprar otra de esas cosas —Dijo Alice intentando calmarlo.

—¡No Alice, no puedo! ¡Ese era el último modelo! Era el mejor, el más grandioso y ahora —Dijo Jasper pero se calló al instante, dejando todo en un silencio absoluto hasta que comenzó a reírse descontroladamente de la nada, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

—¿Jasper? Eh, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Emmett, al ver como Jasper seguía riendo sin parar.

_Oh, oh nunca pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto. Sabía que Jasper perdería la cabeza algún día pero nunca pensé que lo haría de aquella manera. _Pensó Emmett mirando a su hermano con miedo.

—¿Cosa? —Susurró cuando dejó de reír repentinamente, dejando a todos más asustados que sorprendidos. —¿Cosa has dicho Alice? —Repitió el rubio mirando con los ojos desorbitados a la pequeña duende, que no sabia donde esconderse.

—Jazz. Yo, lo siento, eh… —Comenzó ella, a disculparse.

—No Aice, olvídalo —Dijo él, recuperándose poco a poco mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—Oh… —Se limitó a decir ella.

Jasper suspiró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para irse a su cuarto.

—Necesita un tiempo a solas, pobrecito —Susurró Alice.

Eh, creo que deberíamos advertirle a Carlisle, para que proteja a Esme. Porque de ésta si que no se va a salvar tan fácil.

Un rato después, Alice subió a ver como se encontraba 'Su osito de peluche'.

—Bueno, eh —Comenzó Bella al ver la mirada intimidante de Rosalie. —Creo que ya me voy.

—Oh. Está bien, te acompaño —Dijo Emmett, que luego acompañó a Bella hasta afuera, donde estaba su camioneta.

Bella se despidió de Emmett y se subió e intentó arrancar pero nada pasó.

—Eh ¿Emmett? —Dijo Bella avergonzada.

—¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? ¿¡Por qué aún estas aquí!? —Bromeó Emmett, riendo.

Bella se bajó de su camioneta sonrojada.

—Parece que no quiere arrancar —Susurró ella.

—Oh, bueno veamos el problema.

Emmett y Bella se acercaron un poco a la camioneta para ver que tenía. Después de revisarla varios minutos la reparó como pudo. Aun que en realidad Emmett no tenía ni idea que había tocado para que la camioneta comenzara a andar de la nada. Segundos después, se subió.

—Vamos Bella, te llevo —Se ofreció él.

—No se Emmett, ya causé varios problemas —Dijo ella recordando el colchón de Rosalie.

—Bella, no me molesta. Vamos, arriba.

—Bueno, creo que no me queda otra —Se rió ella.

El primer tramo del camino lo hicieron en silencio hasta que Emmett lo rompió.

—Bella... ¿Crees que podemos llegar a algo? —Preguntó él.

—¿A algo como qué? —Siguió ella.

—No sé. Cuando escuché tu conversación —La miró —Sí, siento eso. Dijiste que estabas entre Ed y yo y creo que podemos intentar algo para ver tus sentimientos —Finalizó él.

—Oh, te referías a eso —Dijo Bella sonrojándose.

—Si, bueno, ¿En verdad te gusto, o por lo menos un poco? —Preguntó él, con la vista al frente.

—Si, es que es raro —Balbuceó Bella.

—¿Por qué también estás entre Edward?

—¿Por qué estoy hablando esto contigo? —Chilló Bella, completamente avergonzada.

—Pues, quizás por el hecho de que soy uno entre los que estás indecisa —Contó Emmett.

Bella no dijo nada, solo miró al frente imitando a Emmett. Sentía que se moría de la vergüenza. Dio un largo suspiró intentando calmarse y aclarar sus ideas. Fue en ese momento en el que Emmett volvió a hablar.

—¿No quieres probar salir? —Preguntó repentinamente.

—Emmett, la verdad es que no estoy segura y —Bella se intentó explicar pero él, la interrumpió.

—Oh, vamos Bells. Por lo menos hagamos el intento —Sonrió.

—Pero, ¿Qué hay de Rosalie? —Comenzó Bella.

—Olvida a Rose, ella no es importante.

—Para mi si Emmett, ella me odia y buscará cualquier razón para asesinarme.

—Si te hace algo se las tendrá que ver conmigo. No te preocupes Bells.

Bella suspiró, sin saber que decir y se dedicó a asentir levemente.

Llegaron a su casa al instante y ambos se bajaron de la camioneta.

—Entonces, ¿Te apetece salir alguno de estos días Bells? —Pregunto Emmett.

-Eh… claro —Susurró ella, con la vista baja.

—¿Qué tal el viernes? luego de la escuela-Sonrió.

—Suena bien -Se limitó a decir.

—Bueno, entonces así será —Dijo sonriente y se volteó. Bella contempló como Emmett se quedó parado mirando la nada unos segundos, sin moverse —Eh, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a regresar? —Pensó en voz alta.

Bella rió a carcajadas ante su comentario y, mientras tanto, Emmett sacó su celular y llamó a alguien.

—¿Hola Carlisle? —Cuestionó Emmett cuando atendieron el teléfono —Eh, sé que sonará tonto pero acompañé a Bella a su casa en su camioneta y ahora no tengo como volver, ¿Te molestaría venir por mi? —Preguntó e hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta —Bien, te espero y muchas gracias —Dijo y colgó el celular.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó mirando en dirección en la cual se encontraba Bella —¿Pensabas que me iré caminando? no señor —Agregó mirando como Bella, ahora, se retorcía de la risa.

Ambos se quedaron hablando un buen rato esperando la llegada de Carlisle.

—Oye Bella-Comenzó Emmett.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te molestaría mucho si te beso? —Preguntó éste haciendo un puchero.

—¿Qué? —Dijo perpleja.

—Entiendo si no quieres. Era solo una pregunta —Dijo Emmett avergonzado.

—Eh, ¡No! No es eso. Solo que me tomaste desprevenida.

—¿Entonces puedo? —Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bella vaciló unos momentos —No se lo dirás a nadie ¿Verdad?

—Lo juro —Dijo y puso su mano en su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón.

Ella suspiró y miró para todos lados esperando ver que no había nadie cerca —Que sea rápido —Susurró ella y Emmett sonrió con entusiasmo.

Bella cerró los ojos y sintió a Emmett acercarse lentamente a ella. Se encontraba algo… bueno muy nerviosa. Sintió como su respiración chocaba contra su rostro y luego una pequeña presión en sus labios que, como mucho, duró unos cinco segundos.

—¿Eso fue todo? —Preguntó ella abriendo los ojos.

Emmett rió y le guiñó un ojo —Así que eres una chica pícara Bells. Yo que pensé que eras la chica mas tímida del mundo. Cuan equivocado estaba pero no te preocupes, ya tendrás el super-beso que tanto deseas —Dijo riendo.

Bella se sonrojó en un tono muy fuerte al oír el comentario del chico.

Segundos después, Carlisle estacionó su Mercedes a unos metros de ellos y saludó a Bella con la mano quien le devolvió el saludo. Emmett se despidió de Bella y se dirigió hacia el auto de su padre.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, ya que no había mucho de qué hablar. Al entrar a casa lo primero que se encontró Emmett fue a Alice. La vio saltar hacia Carlisle, que se pegó un gran susto y la chica lo rodeó con ambos brazos. Luego de soltar a su padre, comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido y a los gritos. Carlisle la calmó como pudo y luego, ambos se fueron hacia el despacho de Carlisle o por lo menos eso era lo que Emmett había entendido ya que la mirada furiosa de Rosalie lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hola a ti también Rose —Dijo él con tono irónico.

—¿Qué crees que haces, eh? ¿Intentas flirtear con esa tonta de Isabella? ¡Encima en mi cara! ¿Quién rayos te has creído que eres, Emmett? —Le reprochó Rosalie, echando humo.

—Rose —Dijo él, intentando calmarla.

—¡Rose nada, Emmett! ¿ Crees qué no me molesta verlos juntos? ¡Mira, si esa chica se vuelve a acercar a ti, lo que le espera no será nada bueno! —Gritó Rosalie, enloquecida.

—Escucha Rose. Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho así que es mejor que lo superes —Intento entrar en razón con ella y al ver que Rosalie volvía a regañarlo se tapó los oídos con sus manos.

—¡Bla, bla! No te escucho, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado —Dijo.

Rosalie bufó molesta y se alejó de él.

Mientras tanto Jasper se encontraba, sentando en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho con los ojos abiertos como platos, en una esquina de su cuarto que se encontraba cerrado con llave susurrando:"Hay que asesinar a Esme", "Hay que asesinar a Esme", "Hay que asesinar a Esme", "Hay que asesinar a Esme".

—¿Jazz? —Dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta— Ábreme osito. Así podemos hablar, ¿Si? —Intentó persuadirlo pero el único sonido que oía eran balbuceos in entendibles.

Luego de un largo rato intentando hacer que Jasper desistiera, éste abrió la puerta.

Se le veía algo pálido, más de lo normal. Tenía una expresión traumática en el rostro, además de tener los ojos abiertos como platos. Tenía la vista perdida en la nada y lo único que hacía era repetir unas palabras muy bajito, las cuales eran in entendibles.

—¡Jazz! —Dijo ella sorprendida. Pero el chico ignoró por completo su presencia y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Edward murmurando "Hay que asesinar a Esme".

—¡Carlisle! —Gritó Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras en busca de su padre.

—¡Edward! —Llamó Jasper, al entrar sin permiso al cuarto de su hermano, quien se volteó a verlo sin entender que le sucedía. Esperó unos segundos, a que su hermano siguiera hablando.

—¿Cuándo matamos a Esme? —Preguntó con toda la tranquilidad, entrando al cuarto.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Cuando quieras Jasper —Dijo.

Mientras tanto, Alice corría por toda la casa en busca de Carlisle. Lo buscó por todas partes sin tener éxito hasta que, en eso, escuchó que la puerta principal se abría. Corrió hacia allí y vio a Emmett y a su padre entrar.

—¡¡Carlisle!! —Gritó Alice histérica y se abalanzó sobre él.

—Alice, ¿Qué sucede, hija? —Preguntó perplejo ante la actitud de su hija, que lo soltó y comenzó a gritar, intentando explicarse.

—¡Es Jasper! Él está… —Gritó Alice con rapidez, haciendo que las palabras de mezclaran unas con otras pero Carlisle decidió interrumpirla ya que no había podido entender nada.

—Espera, espera, no entendí nada Alice —Dijo su padre.

Alice suspiró y repitió todo más lento y lo más calmada posible. —Es Jasper. Está actuando muy raro, creo que quiere asesinar a Esme en serio. Hay que detenerlo —Contó.

—Oh, ¿Y cuál es el motivo ésta vez? —Preguntó Carlisle llevándose a Alice, al ver a Rosalie acercarse peligrosamente a Emmett. —Ven vamos a mi despacho. Así allí me cuentas todo lo que ocurrió —Dijo y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí dejando a Emmett y a Rose a los gritos.

Al llegar al despacho de Carlisle, Alice le explicó toda la situación detalladamente. Haciendo énfasis en el momento en que oyó a Jasper murmurar "Hay que matar a Esme".

—Ya veo —Dijo él., pensativo.

—¿Crees qué podrás hablar con él? —Preguntó la pequeña haciendo pucheros.

—Eh, Alice. Yo si puedo hablar con Jasper, lo que me parece que será en vano, ya que dudo que él deseé escucharme —Se intentó explicar, Carlisle.

—Inténtalo —Insistió ella.

Su padre suspiró y agregó. —¿Dónde está?-Preguntó rendido.

—Creo que estaba dirigiéndose al cuarto de Edward —Contestó.

Carlisle salió de su despacho y se encaminó al cuarto de su hijo.

Al llegar, escuchó murmullos desde adentro del cuarto. Con algo de nerviosismo tocó la puerta. Sin saber que iba a encontrarse dentro. —¿Edward? —Preguntó y abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con Edward sentado en su cama y Jasper, a su lado, sentado en una silla. Ambos se volvieron a mirarlo, regalándole las peores y más intimidantes miradas que podían expresar.

—Oh, creo que puede esperar… Sigan en lo suyo, muchachos —Dijo su padre algo conmocionado por las miradas que sus hijos que habían dedicado y, luego, cerró la puerta lentamente.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Alice, que se encontraba detrás de Carlisle. Al oírla se dio un gran susto, ya que hace cinco segundos, ella no se encontraba allí.

—¡Alice no hagas eso por poco me causas un infarto! —Le reprochó su padre, molesto.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó ella.

Emmett comenzó a reír a causa del comentario anterior. —Qué irónico. Un doctor que casi muere de un infarto —Rió a carcajadas.

—Ya, Emmett, a tu cuarto —Ordenó su padre y Emmett obedeció.

—Carlisle— Dijo Alice.

—Eh, no pude hablar con ellos Alice. Si bajan para la cena hablaré con ambos. Sino, mañana antes de ir al trabajo será —Dijo Carlisle.

Alice bufó y se dirigió a su cuarto y llamó a Bella para contarle la situación. Cuando atendieron el teléfono, Alice se puso a gritar.

—¡¡Bella!! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—_-¿Alice Cullen? _—Preguntó Charlie.

—¡Oh! Jefe Swan, lo siento muchísimo, ¿Se encuentra Bella? —Dijo avergonzada.

—_Si…aquí te paso._

—_¿Alice? ¿Qué fue ese grito?_ —Cuestionó Bella, impresionada.

—Bella no tienes idea de lo que está pasando, ¡Es mi osito! ¡Jasper! —Dijo desesperada.

—_¿Qué hay con él?_ —Preguntó ella.

—Está actuando muy raro Bells. Murmura cosas.

Bella dudó unos segundos. _—¿Has __probado con pastillas anti-depresivas? Quizás le sirvan._

—No es eso Bella. No seas tonta, es más serio —Discutió, preocupada. —Lo oí murmurar "hay que asesinar a Esme"-Contó.

—_Oh, bueno en ese caso yo de t,i vigilaría a Esme por ésta noche o hasta que Jasper pueda tener esa Play Station _—Dijo Bella.

—¡Bella es una idea fantástica! Te cuento mañana en la escuela. ¡Adiós! —Gritó y cortó el teléfono de repente.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Esme hizo la cena y todos bajaron a la cocina a comer. Todos menos Edward y Jasper, por supuesto.

Una vez terminada la cena Alice tomó a sus hermanos y los arrastró hacia el baño.

—Alice ¿Te has vuelto loca? —Se quejó Rosalie al ver a Alice cerrar la puerta del baño.

—¡Escuchen! Esme está en peligro. Edward y Jasper planean asesinarla —Advirtió la más bajita.

—¡Si! ¡Ya entendí el plan, Alice! ¡Nuestro deber es proteger a Esme! —Dijo Emmett, entusiasmado.

Alice asintió y ambos miraron a Rosalie, que estaba cruzada de brazos.

—Ustedes dos si que están mal de la cabeza. Yo no voy a participar en esto, con permiso—Dijo y salió del baño.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo es la cosa, duendecillo infernal? — Preguntó su hermano.

Alice sonrió y le contó su plan a Emmett, quien escuchaba todo muy atentamente.

* * *

Besos a todos, no puedo esperar para subir el siguiente cap, es que me encanta lo que se viene =)

Pau.


	7. Vigilancia nocturna, cafeina, de compras

¡Hola!

Acá sigo subiendo. Que bueno que les guste el fic =D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Esa misma noche, luego de cenar y de darse una ducha, Carlisle entró en su cuarto y se encaminó hacia su cama, donde Esme se encontraba ya acostada.

—Esme amor, eh. Hoy vi a Jasper y a Edward y no parecen muy felices _—_Comentó recostándose al lado de su esposa.

—Oh vamos Carlisle. Son niños, además, ya veras que mañana ya se habrán olvidado _—_Dijo sonriente.

-Eso espero. Aún no puedo olvidar las expresiones de sus rostros. Realmente están enfadados.

—Bah _—_Bufó Esme sin prestarle mucha atención a su esposo. Y se quedaron los dos en silencio hasta que ella lo vio reír.

—¿Qué? _—_Preguntó ella sonriendo. Se encontraba algo intrigada por saber la razón por la cual su esposo reía.

—Nada, nada olvídalo…-Dijo aún riendo.

—Carlisle Cullen, me dices ya la razón por la cual estás riendo —Se quejó Esme, intentando sonar seria.

—Bueno —Comenzó sonriendo _—_Sabes que amo como te queda ese camisón, querida.

—Oh por favor Carlisle, ya no somos adolescentes —Dijo Esme riendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, intercambiando miradas hasta que se dibujo una sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Esme.

—¿Pero quién dice que por ser un poquito más adultos no tenemos derecho a amarnos?- Preguntó divertida y con tono travieso. Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre Carlisle y comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de su esposo.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que, de la nada, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambos se separen rápidamente.

—Ew _—_Dijo Emmett divertido, con algo de asco_—_ Y luego le echan en cara a Edward o a Rosalie las cosas que hacen. Deberían verse a ustedes mismos antes.

—Emmett, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? _—_Cuestionó Carlisle algo molesto, observando como su hijo vestía todo de negro, llevaba una linterna y un walkie-talkie en mano.

—Protección-Contestó fingiendo seriedad y vio como sus padres caían en la duda con expresiones impagables.

—Oh vamos _—_Dijo Emmett como si estuviera explicando lo obvio _—_Esme, Alice y yo vamos a protegerte. No dejaremos que los maniáticos de tus hijos, Edward y Jasper, te asesinen, aun que nos hayas arruinado la vida a Alice y a mí castigándonos donde más nos duele. Al, a mí, quitarme mis amadas prácticas y mi amado Jeep, y a Alice, sus tarjetas. Eres nuestra madre preferida y no queremos perderla-Agregó cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres.

—Que dulces —Dijo Esme, tiernamente.

—¿Y se supone que estarás toda la noche ahí parado? —Preguntó Carlisle y Emmett asintió.

—Mi general me dio órdenes estrictas de que no me moviera de ésta puerta hasta el amanecer —Contestó Emmett.

—Oh… —Murmuró Carlisle.

—Cariño, no es necesario. En serio, además ya tengo a alguien para protegerme —Comentó Esme mirando a su esposo.

—Si, si, claro. A él lo tienes para otras cosas —Dijo Emmett, pero al ver la mirada asesina de su madre, cambió el tema. —Eh, además sería injusto, ya que Edward y Jasper son dos, y Carlisle es uno. Así que lo vencerían fácilmente. Conmigo aquí, nadie cruzará esa puerta.

—¿Emmett está todo en orden? —Preguntó Alice, entrando al cuarto vestida y equipada igual que su hermano.

—Si mi general —Respondió Emmett en tono serio.

—Chicos, esto es ridículo ¿Por qué no se van a dormir de una buena vez? — çMedio se quejó, Carlisle.

—¡Sh! —Lo silenciaron, Alice y Emmett.

Carlisle se calló e intercambió miradas de desconcierto con su esposa, que parecía divertida y conmovida a la vez.

—Bueno, yo estaré patrullando los pasillos y la base enemiga. Cualquier tipo de actividad sospechosa, apégate al plan Emmett. El paquete debe permanecer intacto e ileso hasta las… —Dijo Alice y miró su reloj unos segundos —… Exactamente las 7a.m. —Y dicho esto cerró la puerta.

—¿El paquete? —Preguntó Esme.

—Tú eres el paquete Esme —Susurró Emmett.

—¿Por qué susurras hijo? —Dijo Carlisle.

—Por que la base enemiga está mucho más cerca de lo que creen. Además ellos pueden estar ahora mismo vigilando todos nuestros movimientos —Susurró, aún más bajito.

Y en eso se escuchó un ruidito en el cuarto, que hizo que Emmett pegará un salto de su lugar y maldijera en voz baja.

—_Estamos probando si la transmisión funciona, cadete, cambio _—Dijo la voz de Alice.

—_Cadete, repórtese, cambio._

Emmett tomó con rapidez el walkie-talkie.

—Aquí cadete a mi general. Todo en orden, la transmisión se oye fuerte y claro, cambio —Comentó, divertido, al ver la mirada de desconcierto que sus padres intercambiaban.

—_Recuerde el plan, el paquete debe llegar a las 7a.m. intacto. Estaré fuera del refugio para vigilar de cerca al enemigo. General a cadete, cambio y fuera _—Dijo Alice.

—Esto será… interesante —Rió Esme.

La noche se pasó muy lento para todos. Los minutos parecían horas y las agujas del reloj no parecían avanzar con la rapidez que siempre solían. A eso de la 1a.m., Esme y Carlisle se hallaban completamente dormidos.

Emmett se sentó en un rincón del cuarto y esperó instrucciones de su general, pero la espera se hizo eterna y el sueño le ganó por completo.

—_¿Cadete? Cadete repórtese en éste instante, cambio… ¡¡Cadete Emmett Cullen!! _—Gritó la voz de Alice, saliendo del Walkie-Talkie. El grito proveniente del aparato despertó por completo a Emmett, que se había llevado un gran susto.

—Aquí cadete a general, ¿Cuál es la emergencia? Cambio —Dijo Emmett.

—_Según mi reloj son las 7a.m. ¿El paquete está a salvo?_ —Preguntó.

Emmett se incorporó y vio a su madre aún durmiendo. Lo que le sorprendió, fue no ver a su padre. Seguro que se había levantado más temprano.

—El paquete está sano y salvo, mi general. Lo hemos logrado, cambio —Dijo Emmett feliz luego de dar un largo bostezo.

—_Buen trabajo cadete Cullen. Lo veo en unos minutos, cambio y fuera._

Emmett suspiró y se dirigió hacia su cuarto para cambiarse, ya que tendrían que marcharse a la escuela en un rato.

Al terminar salió del lugar y se encontró con Alice en el pasillo. Se detuvo a observarla detenidamente y al verla se asustó ya que tenía los ojos como platos.

—¿Alice? —Preguntó Emmett algo confuso.

—Oh, hola Emmett —Dijo riendo —Culpa al café. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas tazas tomé para mantenerme despierta toda la madrugada —Contó dando saltitos.

—¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera dormiste ni cinco minutos? —Dijo y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sabía que tú no aguantarías. Así que, para no arriesgar la vida del paquete, ni nuestra misión, fui corriendo a la cocina y tomé todo el café posible —Sonrió orgullosa de si misma —No me sorprendería si alguien en esta casa quisiera un poco y no encontrase en ningún lado.

—Eh, mejor bajamos a desayunar. Tengo hambre-Dijo y ambos bajaron a la cocina y se encontraron con Carlisle sentado en una silla, frente a Edward y Jasper.

—¡Ja! —Gritó Alice señalando a Carlisle. —¡Te atrapamos con las manos en la masa, Carlisle! ¿¡Así que les estabas dando información acerca de las debilidades del paquete?!, pero te atrapamos. ¡Traidor! —Chilló ahora una eufórica Alice.

Carlisle rió. — Alice, sólo estoy hablando con los muchachos, ¿Les importa? —Dijo su padre señalando la puerta, indicándoles que su charla aún no había concluido.

—Oh, de acuerdo, pero no creas que olvidaremos esto Carlisle —Amenazó Alice.

Emmett la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró hacia la salida —¡Te vigilo Cullen! —Gritó Alice antes de que Emmett cerrara la puerta de la cocina.

El reloj despertador de Carlisle sonó a las 6:00a.m.

Él se levantó y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver al cadete Emmett Cullen en el suelo, tomando una linda siesta. Luego de cambiarse y alistarse para el trabajo, salió del cuarto y bajó a la cocina, para desayunar.

Diez minutos después, Jasper y Edward habían entrado a la cocina y se habían sentado en silencio frente a la gran mesa.

—Buenos días chicos —Saludó su padre.

Ambos emitieron una especie de gruñido en respuesta.

_¿Dónde diablos está el maldito café?_ Pensó Carlisle mientras buscaba dicho objeto.

—Muchachos —Comenzó su padre una, vez que había hecho el desayuno —Me gustaría mucho poder hablar con ustedes. Según lo que he oído de sus hermanos, es urgente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Edward.

—Bueno, Alice y Emmett están obsesionados con ustedes dos, ya que, según las circunstancias, ambos desean asesinar a Esme —Prosiguió.

Jasper y Edward intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

—Oh, ¿Les molestaría mucho contarme en que andan?

—Bueno, te diremos Carlisle. Edward y yo hemos creado un plan maestro para asesinar a Esme. Que realmente no puede fallar —Contó Jasper con toda tranquilidad.

—Muchachos, desde ahora les aviso que no tienen el permiso, ni el derecho de asesinar a su madre —Apuntó Carlisle serio.

—Si, si lo que digas.

—Pensamos en muchas formas de hacerlo. Como ahogarla mientras duerme, o ahorcarla o arroyarla con alguno de los autos —Dijo Edward pensativo como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar, dejando a Carlisle perplejo.

—O podríamos apuñalarla por la espalda y luego cortarla en pequeños pedazos, para luego tirarlos por ahí y borrar toda la evidencia —Rió Jasper con un tono sombrío.

—Chicos, escuchen… —Dijo Carlisle pero en eso, vio como Alice y Emmett entraban en la cocina. Se asustó un poco al ver a Alice, ya que parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de su lugar en cualquier momento.

_Creo que ya se lo que le ocurrió al café_. Pensó.

—¡Ja! —Gritó Alice señalando a Carlisle. —¡Te atrapamos con las manos en la masa, Carlisle! ¿¡Así que les estabas dando información acerca de las debilidades del paquete?!, pero te atrapamos. ¡Traidor! —Chilló ahora una eufórica Alice, como una loca salida de un manicomio.

Carlisle no pudo resistir la risa al escuchar el comentario de si hija. —Alice, sólo estoy hablando con los muchachos, ¿Les importa? —Dijo señalándoles la puerta.

Emmett pareció entender el mensaje y sacó a rastras a su hermana mientras gritaba como loca.

—¡Te observo Cullen! —Gritó antes de que Emmett cerrara la puerta.

—Muy bien, como les decía. Ustedes no harán semejante cosa. Esme quiere lo mejor para ustedes y los ama chicos, si necesitan hablarme para descargarse un poco pueden hacerlo mientras que sea una descarga verbal y no física —Dijo Carlisle haciendo que sus hijos soltarán un par de carcajadas.

—Entonces, ¿Pueden asegurarme la vida de mi esposa chicos?

Ellos dudaron —No te prometemos nada Carlisle. Así que mantendría los ojos abiertos si fuera tú —Contestó Jasper al fin.

Carlisle suspiró rendido al oír aquella respuesta. No tenía idea que dúo era peor… "El dúo de la general 'la eufórica Alice' y su cadete 'experto en bromas pesadas' Emmett" o "El dúo sombrío y tenebroso de Jasper y Edward que ansiaban con asesinar a Esme".

_Niños_. Pensó y salió a la sala para avisarles a sus hijos que ya podían entrar a desayunar.

—¡Sigo vigilándote, Cullen! —Advirtió Alice primero señalando sus ojos y luego a Carlisle.

—Vengan a desayunar. Ya déjense de tonterías que deben ir a la escuela— Los reprochó su padre y Alice y Emmett entraron en silencio a la cocina.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Emmett a Alice en un susurro.

—Actúa normal. Seguro que nos querrán engañar —Contestó Alice y ambos se sentaron a la mesa, frente a sus hermanos, en silencio.

—¿Cómo estuvo 'Su misión secreta'? —Interrogó Rosalie entrado a la cocina.

—¡¡Sh!! —Gritaron Alice y Emmett.

Rosalie los ignoró y se sentó a desayunar mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Buen día mis niños —Saludó Esme, entrando en la cocina, de muy buen humor.

Emmett y Alice intercambiaron una mirada al ver como Jasper y Edward entrecerraban los ojos reflejando una mirada llena de odio hacia su madre.

Luego de un desayuno lleno de: miradas de odio, de suspenso, y de complicidad los chicos Cullen dejaron la casa junto con Carlisle ya que él los llevaría a la escuela.

El camino hacia allí fue silencioso. Al llegar los chicos bajaron rápidamente y se despidieron de su padre.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio intercambiando miradas.

—Hola chicos —Dijo Bella y se acercó a saludar a Jasper ya que era a quien más cerca tenía.

—¡¡Bella, no!! —Gritaron Emmett y Alice, quienes la tomaron por los brazos y la alejaron de él.

—Pero ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se han vuelto locos? Es sólo Jasper —Agregó Bella sin entender nada, al ver la reacción de sus amigos.

—No puedes acercarte a esos dos lunáticos —La detuvo Alice, en un susurro.

—Alice, ¿Qué te sucedió? —Preguntó Bella al ver como los ojos de su amiga estaban por salirse de su lugar.

—Oh, luego te cuento —Dijo ella y tomó a Bella y se la llevó junto con Emmett.

—¿Ahora me dirás que fue lo que te ocurrió? —La cuestionó, una vez que ya habían dejado al dúo del mal atrás.

—Bueno, ¿Recuerdas ayer que me dijiste que debía vigilar a Esme? —Dijo la duende.

—Si —Contestó, algo intrigada.

—Junto con Emmett estuvimos toda la noche vigilando que esos dos locos no se acerquen a Esme. Bueno en realidad yo sola lo hice ya que, alguien decidió tomarse una linda siestita —Dijo Alice y miró a Emmett, quien silbó disimuladamente.

Bella contemplo a Alice sorprendida —Ya veo —Dijo al fin.

Luego de contarle con lujo de detalle toda 'La misión secreta' de anoche, cada quien se fue a su clase.

La mañana se pasó lenta para Alice, ya que en las siguientes clases el efecto del café comenzaba a desaparecer y el sueño comenzaba a aparecer.

—¡Cullen! Despiértese —Escuchó la voz de su profesor y se levantó de golpe avergonzada.

Cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo Alice corrió para encontrarse con Bella y Emmett.

Se encontraron en la puerta de la cafetería y entraron, pasaron por al lado de la mesa donde Jasper y Edward se encontraban.

—¡Alice! —Dijo Jasper incorporándose para saludarla, pero ella pegó un salto hacia atrás.

Jasper dudó unos segundos, sin saber que hacer, y volvió a sentarse.

—¿No van a sentarse? —Preguntó Edward.

—¡Asesinos! —Gritó Alice y se acercó a Edward. —¡Mira Edgar Cullen, yo sé lo que traman y no me tomen por tonta! —Agregó ahora zarandeando a su hermano.

Es Edward Alice-Dijo este mirando perplejo a su hermana.

—¡Lo que sea! Los vigilo. ¿Escucharon? ¡Los estoy vigilando muy de cerca! —Los amenazó, señalando sus ojos y luego a ambos. Luego tomó a Bella y, ellas dos y Emmett, se alejaron dejando a Edward y Jasper sin habla.

—¿Qué creen que hacen, Cullen? —Dijo Mike al ver como Alice y Emmett se sentaban en su mesa junto con Bella— Ésta no es su mesa. Así que será mejor que —Agregó, pero Alice lo interrumpió.

—¡Cierra la boca Newton! Nosotros nos sentamos aquí, te guste o no, y si alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema con eso, mejor que se vaya antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo, ¿Quedó claro? —Gritó el duende, dejando en silencio a todos.

—Alice, creo que un calmante te vendría bien —Comentó Emmett, pero ella lo ignoró.

—¡Mira eso! A las dos en punto, Emmett —Murmuró Alice, mirando como Jasper y Edward intercambiaban sonrisas llenas de complicidad.

—Están planeando ejecutar su siniestro plan. Tenemos que detenerlos.

Alice y Emmett se pasaron toda la hora del almuerzo haciendo señas a Edward y a Jasper para dejarles en claro que los vigilaban muy de cerca y planes para detenerlos.

Luego se encontraron todos en el estacionamiento, se despidieron de Bella y esperaron a que su padre fuera por ellos.

Al llegar, todos entraron en silencio al auto de su padre.

—¿Se puede saber que es lo que les pasa? Desde ayer que se comportan así-Dijo Rosalie.

Pero ninguno de sus hermanos contesto…

Al llegar a la casa Alice se abalanzó sobre Esme al ver que Edward intentó acercarse a ella.

—¡Aléjate del paquete, asesino! —Gritó Alice mientras alejaba a su madre de Edward.

—Solo iba a saludarla —Dijo luego de dar un bufido y, a regañadientes, subió a su cuarto.

Carlisle le hizo una seña a Emmett para que lo siguiera, y ambos subieron las escaleras, hacia su despacho.

—¿Qué pasa Carlisle? —Preguntó algo intrigado.

—Emmett —Comenzó. —¿Cómo va todo con Bella?

—Eh, bien supongo, ¿Por qué?

—Sólo era una pregunta, hijo— Dijo sonriendo— ¿Pero pasa algo entre ustedes?

Emmett vaciló unos segundos— ¿Y por qué este test, eh papá?

—Bueno, ayer cuando te pasé a buscar a la casa de Bella me pareció muy dulce cuando se besaron.

—¿¡Nos estabas espiando!? —Chilló.

—Claro que no. Sólo los vi —Contestó mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿No se lo has dicho a nadie, no?

—No hijo, y tampoco lo haré —Prometió su padre.

Emmett suspiró rendido y, segundos más tarde, salió del despacho de Carlisle y se fue a su cuarto.

—Mamá, hay que sacarte de aquí —Dijo Alice tironeando de la mano de su madre y se llevó a Esme al garaje.

—Querida, estoy segura que esto no es del todo necesario —Aclaró su madre.

—No sabes lo que dices mamá, ahora sube —Se negó Alice, entrando en su Porsche seguida de su madre.

Alice arrancó el auto y fue lo más rápido hacia la casa de los Swans.

—¿Qué hacemos en la casa de Bella, Alice?-Pregunto su madre, dudosa, cuando su hija aparcó el auto.

—Nos la llevamos —Dijo y al ver la expresión de madre agregó— Mamá, Edward y Jasper son dos. Además Carlisle está de su lado.

—¿Así que ahora Carlisle también quiere asesinarme? —Cuestionó Esme con tono irónico y divertido y su hija asintió y bajó del auto. Se acercó al porche de la casa y comenzó a tocar timbre desesperadamente.

—¡Ya va! —Gritaron de adentro, pero ella seguía presionando el timbre, cada vez con más intensidad.

—¡Ya va, ya va! —Gritó Bella una vez más y abrió la puerta. —¡Alice! —Se sorprendió al ver a su amiga allí.

—Bella, nos vamos —Dijo ella tironeando de la mano de Bella, sacándola de adentro de su casa.

—¿Qué? Alice no puedo… —Intentó explicarse, sin éxito.

—Oh si que puedes, es más, le dejarás una nota a Charlie por si regresa antes que nosotras— Discutió, pero al ver que Bella se disponía a protestar Alice gritó—¡Ahora Bella!

Ella suspiró y entró a la casa seguida de Alice, escribió la nota correspondiente y ambas salieron hacia el jardín y entraron al Porsche, donde Esme las esperaba.

—Siento esto Bella, pero Alice se ha tomado demasiado en serio todo —Se disculpó Esme, al ver a Bella entrar al auto.

—Oh, está bien Esme. Si no fuera por Alice, mi vida sería un aburrimiento-Comentó sonriendo.

Alice arrancó el auto y manejó hacia Port Ángeles a toda velocidad. El trayecto fue más bien silencioso. Cada tanto Esme y Bella intercambiaban miradas algo confusas por la exagerada actitud de Alice.

Un rato más tarde, la duende aparcó el Porsche en el estacionamiento del centro comercial de Port Ángeles y las tres salieron y entraron al edificio.

—Aquí no nos encontrarán —Dijo Alice mientras ella, Bella y Esme se sentaban en una banca del centro comercial.

—Alice, hija, en lo personal creo que si Edward y Jasper quisieran encontrarte, el primer lugar donde buscarían sería en un centro comercial —Aseguró su madre.

—¡Sh! —Calló Alice.

—Chicas, ustedes dos hacen mucho por mí y no se los he agradecido aún… —Comenzó Esme.

—¿A qué te refieres Esme? —Preguntó Bella, con cautela.

—No te referirás a lo que estoy pensando -Dijo Alice sonriendo abiertamente.

—Si, me refiero a eso, Bella, Alice. Es hora de tener una tarde chicas, a comprar —Dijo su madre y Alice se incorporó dando saltitos y grititos de alegría.

Esme y Alice entraban y salían de todos los negocios de ropa, zapatos, carteras y accesorios con por lo menos tres bolsas en mano.

—Bella querida, ¿No has elegido nada? —Preguntó Esme.

—Bueno, no traje dinero así que… —Comenzó.

Esme rió— Pero por favor. Alice, ayuda a Bella a elegir la ropa que llevará.

Alice gritó de felicidad y arrastró a Bella por toda la tienda de ropa, entregándole prendas.

Una vez terminadas las compras, las tres estaban llenas de bolsas.

—Ahora será mejor volver a casa. Hemos dejado a Emmett demasiado tiempo con los monstruitos —Dijo Esme sonriendo.

Las chicas se dirigieron al Porsche de Alice, que se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Dejaron las millones y millones de bolsas en el baúl y luego se metieron en el auto para volver a casa luego de una larga tarde de compras.

* * *

Besos a todos, y gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews!

Recuerden que siempre cualquier comentario es bien recibido :)

Pau.


	8. ¡ASESINOS! Muchas peleas y ¿Disculpas?

¡Hola!

Actualizo ahora ;)

Me quedó algo largo el capítulo xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen sólo a Stephenie Meyer.

¡Disfruten! =)

* * *

A todo esto, en casa, Emmett se tomó una siesta por la tarde. Al despertar, bajó a la sala y no vio ni a Alice, ni a Esme por ningún lado… _Raro._ Pensó.

Se fue a la cocina para comer algo y luego se sentó en uno de los sillones, sin saber que hacer ya que se encontraba aburrido. En eso, Jasper pasó por la sala para irse a su cuarto.

—Hey, Jasper —Saludó, al ver a su hermano. —¿Sabes donde están Esme y Alice?

—Se fueron —Contestó sin prestarle mucha atención y desapareció al subir la escalera.

_Se fueron_.._. Esperen un segundo… ¿A qué se refería Jasper con eso? ¿Y si lo que me ha dicho tenía un segundo significado escondido? Oh no… ¡¡Jasper y Edward mataron a Esme y a Alice!! _Pensó alarmado, Emmett, quien se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a buscar a su madre y hermana por toda la casa.

—¡¿En donde las tienen?! Ya los descubrí. ¡Así que será mejor que confiesen! —Gritó Emmett, irrumpiendo en el cuarto de Edward donde se encontraban él y Jasper.

—¿De que hablas? —Interrogó Edward.

—¡Ja! —Gritó señalándolos a ambos —¡Quieren confundirme, pero no lo lograran! ¡Jasper me dijo que Alice y Esme se fueron, así que ustedes las asesinaron y escondieron sus cuerpios para borrar toda evidencia! —Agregó Emmett.

—Sería un buen plan —Susurró Jasper.

—Lo que dijo Jasper no significa que están muertas Emmett, sólo que han salido —Dijo Edward.

—¡Si, claro! Escuchen asesinos maniáticos, voy a encontrar sus cuerpos y así vengaré sus muertes. ¡Ya verán! —Chilló Emmett y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

—Si que se lo han tomado enserio —Comentó Edward y Jasper asintió en silencio.

—¿Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?

Jasper y Edward se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que ambos intercambiaban una mirada traviesa, llena de complicidad, con una idea en común, en mente.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo hermanito? —Preguntó Jasper.

—Claro que si —Concordó Edward, y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de los dos hermanos.

Tenían un plan… un siniestro plan.

—¡Esme, Alice! —Gritó Emmett buscándolas por toda la casa— Esperen, si están muertas… es imposible que escuchen —Pensó en voz alta mientras se detenía, en el medio de la sala.

—¿Qué haces hijo?-Preguntó Carlisle.

—¡Ah! Tú, traidor. Admito que tenías razones para matar a Alice, las cuentas de las tarjetas son muy altas, pero ¿Matar a Esme? ¿¡En qué estabas pensando, Carlisle?! —Chilló histérico.

—¿Emmett? ¿Estás bien hijo? ¿Necesitas ayuda médica? —Preguntó su padre, preocupado.

—¡Estoy perfectamente! Ahora, con tu permiso, voy a llamar a Alice. Es posible que aún esté viva… agonizando —Gritó y tomó su celular y llamó a su hermana.

—¿Alice? —Dijo Emmett, completamente alterado, cuando atendieron.

—_Hey, hola Emmett, ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?_ —Preguntó ella alegre.

Emmett comenzó a sollozar al oír la voz de su hermanita. —¡Alice! Lo siento tanto, ¡Perdón por no poder salvarlas a ti y a mamá! Es que… ¡No fue mi culpa!

—_¿De que hablas Emmett?_

—¡No intentes perdonarme o hacerme sentir mejor! ¡¿Ahora qué haré sin ustedes?¡Estoy solo en ésta casa llena de psicópatas! —Chilló.

—_Emmett… _—Comenzó Alice—_ ¿Qué ocurrió? _—Preguntó preocupada por la salud mental de su hermano.

—¡Fueron ellos! Jasper, Edward y Carlisle. ¡Ellos tres las asesinaron! ¡Y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo! Lo siento.

—_¿Alice, qué ocurre? _—Emmett escuchó preguntar a Bella.

—¿Bella? ¡Oh no! No me digas que los psicópatas mataron también a Bella, ¡¿Qué le digo a Charlie ahora?! —Grito desesperado.

—_Emmett, nadie ha muerto. Estamos bien, fuimos de comp… digo fuimos a tomar un helado con Esme y Bella a Port Ángeles y ahora estamos volviendo a casa _—Contó Alice.

—¿En serio? ¿Sanas y salvas?

—_Si, Emmett, sanas y salvas _—Contestó —_Los chicos te jugaron una broma Emm._

—_Bueno, nos vemos en un rato_ —Dijo ella y cortó.

Emmett se quedó en silencio, observando la nada unos segundos, estático.

—¡Edward! ¡Jasper! —Gritó corriendo hacia el cuarto de sus hermanos.

—¿Y ahora que quieres? No tenemos ni a Esme ni a Alice —Aclaró Jasper.

—¡Me mintieron! —Chilló y vio como sus hermanos intercambiaban una mirada confusa.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Edward.

—¡Si! ¡Me hicieron creer que Alice y Esme estaban muertas cuando en realidad, se habían ido a Port Ángeles! —Gruñó, fuera de quicio.

—Nosotros nunca hicimos eso. Tú solo inventaste que nosotros las habíamos matado, Emmett —Señaló Jasper.

—Yo… —Comenzó haciendo una pausa y se señaló —¡Los vigilo! Sépanlo. ¡Los v-i-g-i-l-o! —Deletreó letra por letra y los señaló. Luego se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto dando otro portazo.

Unas horas después, las chicas llegaron a casa, estacionaron el auto y tomaron todas las bolsas y las dejaron en la habitación de Alice.

—¡Alice!, ¡Bella!, ¡Esme! —Gritó Emmett y se lanzó en su dirección y abrazó a las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Hola Emmett — Saludaron, algo consternadas.

—Es bueno saber que siguen enteras—Agregó el chico mientras deshacía el abrazo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hay Emmett… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que Jazzy era capaz de matarme? —Le reprochó Alice, cruzada de brazos.

—Uno nunca sabe, Alice y además él y Edward están demasiado raros últimamente. Dan miedo —Se de defendió,

—Bien niños, dejen de discutir—Los interrumpió Esme y los cuatro se quedaron hablando en la sala un buen rato.

Emmett les habló acerca de todo lo que había hecho. De cómo irrumpió en el cuarto de Edward y como le gritó a él y a Jasper, como corrió por toda la casa como loco gritando sus nombres, ect hasta que Carlisle bajó a la sala.

—Así que te has unido con Jasper y Edward —Dijo Esme mirando a su esposo de reojo, al verlo acercarse.

—¿De qué hablas querida? —Preguntó éste, desconcertado.

—Carlisle Cullen, quiero hablar contigo —Ordenó Esme dejando a sus hijos hablando en la sala.

—Eh…de acuerdo —Contestó algo nervioso y ambos subieron a su despacho.

—¿Qué querrá Esme? —Preguntó Alice mientras observaba como Bella y Emmett estaban abrazados, y ambos se encogieron de hombros ante su pregunta.

—Emmett, hoy sonabas preocupado cuando llamaste—Cambió de tema la duende.

—Y claro Alice, pensé que mi hermanita preferida, mi madre y mi no… mi mejor amiga de todas, habían dejado este mundo en manos de esos locos —Contó.

—¡Aw! —Suspiraron Bella y Alice al oír el comentario tan tierno de Emmett.

—Bella —Dijo Rosalie entrando en la sala de repente.

—Oh, Hola Rosalie… —Susurró ella.

—No habrás olvidado lo que te dije —Amenazó mirando furiosa como ella y Emmett estaban abrazados.

—Oh… —Se limitó a decir y se separó de Emmett con rapidez.

—Rose, no molestes a Bella —Intento él de convencerla, pero ella lo ignoró. —Te hablé Rosalie —Agregó.

—Te oí Emmett —Contestó.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta de Bella? Es una grandiosa chica, además es muy buena amiga-Dijo él.

—¡Me molesta todo de ella! ¡¿No te das cuenta que la odio?!-Gruñó la rubia.

—Wow ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó Jasper algo sorprendido por la escena que estaba presenciando mientras entraba en la sala, seguido de Edward.

—¡Que te importa!—Gritó Rosalie, fuera de quicio.

—Hey, baja el tono Rosalie. No le hables así a Jasper porque él no te hizo nada —Intervino Alice, incorporándose.

—¡¡Yo le hablo como quiero!! ¡Además me parece que Jasper está bastante grandecito como para que vayas defendiéndolo por todas partes, enana! —Chilló.

—¿Cómo me has llamado, maldita rubia?-Gritó y Alice se abalanzó sobre su hermana y ambas comenzaron a pelearse y a tirarse de los pelos.

—Ya paren —Dijo Edward tomando a Alice del brazo para separarla de Rosalie.

—¡Suéltame mantiático!—Gritó Alice, y por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, le plantó una cachetada a su hermano en la mejilla.

—¿Estás loca, Alice? —Chilló Edward mientras se colocaba la palma de su mano en donde había recibido el golpe.

—¡Te lo merecías Edward! Eres un imbécil.

—Chicos… —Comenzó Jasper, intentando calmar la situación.

—¡Cierra la boca, Jasper! No te metas —Lo calló Rosalie de un grito.

—¡Yo me meto todo lo que quiero! —Vociferó, sumergiéndose en la pelea.

—¡Son todos unos estúpidos!, No sé porque diablos son mis "hermanos". ¡Los odio, sobre todo a ti, Emmett!, ¡Sólo estás ahí sentando con la idiota de Isabella! —Gritó Rosalie.

—¡No le grites a ella, que no tiene nada que ver en tus pelea, Rosalie! —Saltó él, en la defensa de Bella, que no sabía donde meterse.

—¿Por qué no se callan todos de una vez? —Dijo Edward, ya harto de aquella situación.

—¡Cállate tú, ¿Quién te crees que eres?!-Grito Rosalie en respuesta.

—¡¡Ya basta!! —Gritó Esme al entrar en la sala corriendo, luego de Carlisle.

—Reunión familiar —Dijo Carlisle y todos se dejaron caer en los sillones en silencio.

—Bella, por favor quédate —Dijo él al ver que Bella comenzaba a intentar incorporarse pero al oírlo, ella asintió y se quedó en su sitio.

—¿Quién empezó? —Interrogó Esme y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Rosalie— Bueno parece que eso responde la pregunta… ¿Rosalie? —Dijo Esme.

—Yo no hice nada. ¡Es todo culpa de la idiota de Isabella!, ¿Por qué siempre está aquí?, ¡¿No van que no la soporto?!

—¡Cállate Rosalie! —Gritaron Alice y Emmett en defensa de su amiga.

—¡Callense ustedes! —Chilló la rubia furiosa.

—¡No calles a Alice, Rosalie!—La defendió, Jasper.

—¡Tú no te metas! —Advirtió.

—¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer!—Gritó él, ahora molesto.

—¡Silencio! —Los intentó callar, Carlisle —Ahora van a calmarse todos y decirme que fue lo que pasó.

—Rosalie molestó a Bella —Comenzó contando, Emmett.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho Rose? —Pregunto su padre.

Rosalie bufó molesta —Por que no me agrada en nada, la odio y no quiero verla —Respondió de mala manera.

—¿Y qué tienen que ver los demás en esto? —Cuestionó Esme.

—Rosalie molestó a Jazz y yo lo defendí —Contestó Alice dándole una mirada asesina a su hermana.

—Y luego comenzaron a pelear —Agregó Emmett.

—Y al intentar separarlas, tu hija me pegó una cachetada —Apuntó Edward mirando a Alice de mala manera.

—Lo merecías Edward —Dijo con calma, sin mirarlo.

—¡No es cierto Alice! —Gritó él, molesto.

—¡Si lo es!

—No empiecen de nuevo —Dijo Carlisle y ambos callaron. —Ahora todos van a disculparse —Dijo.

Todos los hermanos Cullen se quejaron y discutieron, intentando ahorrarse las disculpas, pero las amenazas de Esme los hicieron callar y decidieron comenzar a disculparse, uno por uno.

—Así está mejor —Sonrió Esme —Ahora suban a sus cuartos y hagan sus tareas —Agregó, pero al oír las quejas de sus hijos agregó. —¡En éste instante! —Y todos se incorporaron y salieron de la sala para ir a sus cuartos a regañadientes.

Alice tomó a Bella por el brazo y la guió hasta su cuarto pero antes de entrar a su cuarto, Rosalie le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y se metió en el suyo.

Alice y Bella se quedaron el resto de la tarde haciendo tareas de la escuela de mala gana, pero al fin y al cabo debían hacerlas.

Una vez ya terminada la tarea, ambas se pusieron a ver la ropa que habían comprado horas antes.

—Alice, algún día te juro que te mato. Mira todo el dinero que le has hecho gastar a la pobre de Esme por mi culpa —Dijo apenada al ver que gran cantidad de las bolsas le pertenecían.

—No seas tonta Bella, además Esme realmente quería comprarte todas estas cosas tan bonitas —Sonrió la duende.

Bella suspiró y se dedicó a pensar un rato mientras que Alice guardaba su ropa en su armario de tamaño colosal al tiempo que tarareaba una canción.

—¿Alice…? —Preguntó Bella con timidez.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo mientras seguía colgando ropa en perchas.

—Bueno, hay algo que he querido contarte —Comenzó ella nerviosa.

—Dime —La alentó la duende sin prestar mucha atención, ya que estaba concentrada en su nueva ropa.

—¿Recuerdas a Emmett?

—Bella es mi hermano, ¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo? —Comentó Alice entre risitas.

—Si tienes razón. Eh, yo… —Se perdió entre palabras, sin saber que decir.

—Ya suéltalo, Bella —Dijo mientras cargaba un par de prendar hacia su armario.

—Emmett me besó…-Soltó de repente.

Alice dejó caer las prendas al suelo, al igual que su mandíbula. Se quedó estática por unos segundos observando la nada.

—¿Alice… estás bien? —Preguntó Bella, al ver que su amiga no se movía.

—Tú… besaste a Emmett—Dijo Alice, que parecía que aún estaba procesando en su cerebro palabra por palabra, toda la información. Aún sin moverse y Bella asintió.

De la nada, Alice pegó un alarido que hizo que Bella pegue un salto hacia atrás, sorprendida por la reacción de la duende.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás loca? Imagínate si Rosalie… —Gritó histérica, pero Bella la calló.

—¡Sh! Alice, basta. Nadie puede enterarse ¿De acuerdo? —Bella la intentó calmar, en tono serio.

Alice comenzó a reír mientras aplaudía y daba saltitos emocionada. —¡Si! Un secreto —Dijo divertida.

—En serio, no puedes decírselo a nadie.

—Te juro por mi vida que no diré nada —Prometió sonriente.

Y ambas quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Alice se decidió por recoger la ropa del suelo y comenzó a colgarla en perchas, lentamente.

—¿Y? —Preguntó de la nada.

Bella la miró sin entender.

—Ahora me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles, Isabella Swan —Agregó Alice dejándose caer en su cama, al ver que su amiga no había entendido. Bella suspiró y le contó todo lo que había sucedido con Emmett, también que habían arreglado para salir el viernes luego de clase.

A todo esto, Rosalie se encontraba en su cuarto terminando sus deberes y al terminarlos dejó aún lado los libros. Salió de su cuarto y pasó por la puerta del cuarto de Alice.

—_Bueno, hay algo que he querido contarte _—Oyó decir a Bella.

Rosalie se detuvo frente a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar.

—_¿Recuerdas a Emmett?_

—_Bella es mi hermano, ¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo?_

—_Si tienes razón… bueno…eh… yo…-Dijo._

—_Ya suéltalo Bella._

—_Emmett me besó … _—_Soltó._

Rosalie se quedó paralizada unos instantes al escuchar toda la conversación que Alice y Bella tenían, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Bella y Emmett iban a salir? ¡¿Emmett había besado a Bella?!

_No, no, puede ser_. Pensó y apretó con furia sus dientes y entrecerró los ojos.

Se alejó de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y volvió al suyo, dando un portazo.

—Esa Isabella, no va a salirse con la suya —Pensó en voz alta Rosalie y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. _Esto no queda así Bella, ahora es mi turno de mover las fichas._ Pensó mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Un rato después Alice alcanzó a Bella hacia su casa, junto con ella iban las millones de bolsas.

—Alice, dile a Esme que, algún día, cuando tenga el dinero, pienso devolvérselo —Dijo antes de despedirse de su amiga y entrar a su casa con todas las bolsas en mano.

Al entrar a su casa vio que su padre aún no había vuelto del trabajo y agradecía por eso ya que sino tendría que darle varias explicaciones con respecto a su escapada de aquel día. Así que se deshizo de la nota.

Bella llevó sus bolsas arriba y guardó su ropa nueva en su armario y para cuando terminó escuchó como su padre entraba a la casa.

Al día siguiente Bella se encontró con los hermanos Cullen en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

—Bella —Dijo una sonriente Alice, saludándola.

—Hola a todos —Saludó ella, sonriente.

—Hey Bells —Sonrió Emmett acercándose a ella. —¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

—Claro —Contestó algo nerviosa ya que sabía que Rosalie tenía la mirada pegada en ella.

Bella y Emmett entraron primero a la escuela.

—Dime ¿Aún sigue en pie lo del viernes, no es así? —Preguntó nervioso.

Bella lo observó dudosa —Claro que si Emmett, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, pensé que quizás te arrepentirías —Confesó.

La chica rió-No Emmett no te preocupes, el viernes saldremos —Aseguró ella, sonriente.

—¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó él haciendo un puchero.

—Lo juro. Además ¿Por qué me tomas? ¿Por alguien que promete y no cumple? Oh vamos Emmett pensé que me conocías un poco mejor —Dijo ella y Emmett sonrió.

—Lo siento. Es que no quiero obligarte a nada.

—No me estás obligando, jamás te dejaría plantado Emm —Le sonrió ella.

Luego, cada quien se fue a su clase. En el recreo más largo, Bella se encontraba charlando animadamente con Alice, hasta que Rosalie se les acercó.

—Hola… —Susurró ella cabizbaja y ambas la observaron.

—Hola Rosalie —Dijeron sin mucha importancia.

—Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo en privado? —Preguntó mirando a Alice. La duende miró extrañada a su hermana unos segundos hasta que salió de sus pensamientos y le susurró a su amiga un "te veo luego" y se alejó.

—Bella…—Comenzó la rubia, haciendo una leve pausa antes de continuar. Bella no pudo hacer nada más que esperar y escuchar, ya que era obvio que Rosalie iba a amenazarla o simplemente darle la noticia de su muerte. —Sé que te va a sonar muy raro, y más de mi parte, pero quiero pedirte disculpas —Dijo al fin, con la vista en el piso.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó la castaña, incrédula.

—Bueno, entiendo lo que debes estar pensando de mí y no te culpo. Sé que me he comportado muy mal contigo, y me siento mal por haberte tratado de esa manera anteriormente y… —Se intentó explicar, pero Bella la interrumpió.

—Rosalie… ¿Estás pidiéndome disculpas? —Preguntó, aún sin poder creerlo.

—Si… aunque entenderé si no quieres aceptarlas, ya que he sido muy mala contigo y yo en tu lugar no me perdonaría.

Bella lo pensó unos momentos… ¿A qué venía todo esto?, ¿Rosalie Cullen?, ¿La vanidad y el orgullo personificados, disculpándose con ella?

—Bueno yo —Dudó Bella, pero se quedó sin habla al ver como Rosalie se largaba a llorar en el patio.

—¡Está bien Bella! Me parece justo que no me perdones. Es más, si quieres nunca más me acercó a ti, si te parece bien, pero realmente me sentía mal. Me sentía culpable y quería que lo supieras —Se disculpó entre sollozos que atrajeron la atención de un par de personas que cuchicheaban desde sus lugares, en el patio.

—Rose, tranquila. No debes llorar —Dijo intentando calmarla mientras la acompañaba al baño.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó Bella una vez que Rosalie se lavó la cara y se tranquilizó.

Ella suspiro —Si, mucho mejor —Sonrió débilmente.

—Rose, gracias por pedirme disculpas. Me siento bien ahora que estamos arregladas, y sabes, nunca me gustó estar peleada contigo —Contó Bella.

—Bella, soy yo la que debe agradecerte por aceptar mis disculpas —Dijo Rose con una sonrisa —Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?

—Claro que si Rose. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

—Gracias amiga —Sonrió radiantemente y se dieron un abrazo.

Luego ambas salieron del baño y el timbre que marcaba el fin del recreo sonó, y todos se dirigieron a sus aulas a regañadientes.

Al finalizar el horario de clases Bella salió de su última clase y se encontró con Rosalie esperándola.

—Bella, ¿Cómo te ha ido? —Preguntó alegre mientras la chica se acercaba a ella.

—Bien… —Contestó algo sorprendida al ver a Rosalie allí.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería mientras charlaban. Al entrar, Alice le hizo señas a Bella para que se sentara en la mesa con ellos, pero Rosalie la detuvo.

—Espera Bells, ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? — La detuvo la rubia, conduciéndola hacia su mesa.

—Rose, no quiero ofenderte ni a ti ni a nadie, pero no creo encajar —Se explicó con algo de vergüenza.

—Tonterías Bella —Dijo Rosalie y se sentó en su mesa junto con Bella.

Al principio, las amigas de Rosalie miraron con asco a Bella, pero luego de presentarla, algunas simplemente la ignoraron o se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellas. Y como Bella se aburría allí, se volteó hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

Alice la miraba perpleja. Su expresión decía algo como "Acabas de vender tu alma al mismísimo diablo Isabella Swan", Emmett, al igual que su hermana, estaba estático con los ojos como platos, Jasper no parecía del todo interesado ya que estaba concentrado en su almuerzo y por último Edward. Tenía una mirada extraña. Bella no estaba del todo segura que reflejaba, decepción y ¿Angustia?, ¿Desde cuando al grandioso Edward Cullen le preocupaba si se sentaba con ellos, o con Rose o con cualquier otro?

Bella dudó unos segundos intentando descifrar la mirada del muchacho hasta que la voz de Rosalie la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás lista, Bells? —Preguntó ella, ya que había terminando de almorzar.

—Si, claro —Respondió y ambas se incorporaron y se encaminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban los hermanos Cullen y al llegar, todos estaban en silencio.

—Bella y yo ahora somos grandes amigas, ¿No es así Bells? —Comentó Rosalie, sonriente.

—Claro… —Se limitó a decir Bella, algo nerviosa.

—Eso es… bueno —Dijo Emmett sorprendido por aquella noticia.

—Es grandioso, Emmett —Le corrigió la rubia.

—Yo más bien diría sospechoso —Susurró Edward.

Rosalie le lanzó un gruñido y tomó a Bella por el brazo.

—Bien, los esperamos afuera —Aclaró y la rubia salió de la cafetería arrastrando a Bella detrás suyo.

—¿Qué fue eso Rose? —Preguntó Bella aún consternada por la situación anterior.

—Oh, no fue nada Bells, olvídalo.

—¡Bella! —Llamó Edward, acerándose a ambas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó la rubia con tono despectivo, hacia su hermano.

—Nada Rosalie. Quisiera hablar con Bella, en privado si no te importa —Dijo no muy amablemente.

—Bien, nos vemos en un rato Bella —Saludo Rosalie, amablemente a su amiga y se alejó.

—¿Qué sucede Edward? —Preguntó Bella, dudosa.

—¿En serio tu y ella son amigas? —Interrogó incrédulo y con tono serio.

—Bueno, no tanto como amigas, pero nos hemos arreglado —Sonrió en respuesta.

Edward vaciló unos instantes y se acercó peligrosamente a Bella. Ella podía sentir la respiración de Edward chocando contra su cara. —No te fíes tanto de Rosalie —Susurró y se alejó de ella, dejándola sin habla.

* * *

Si puedo actualizo mañana. Espero no haberlo cortado en mal momento xD Ustedes me dirán en los reviews. Si fue así, perdón es que si no, no quedaba largo… quedaba larguísimo xD

Besos a todos los que leen y dejan sus lindos reviews ;)

Pau.


	9. ¿Terapia? Locuras y Sospechosos

Holis, bueno acá lo sigo =)

Espero que les guste el cap.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Luego de contemplar como Edward se alejaba, la chica dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacia fuera, donde Rosalie la esperaba. Bella se juntó con la rubia, en el estacionamiento.

—Bella, he estado pensando que podemos ir al centro comercial un día, ¿Qué te parece? —Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

—Claro, aun que no me compraré nada—Advirtió y ambas soltaron un par de risitas.

Un rato después, los demás hermanos Cullen se acercaron a ellas. En ese momento, Carlisle había estacionado el Mercedes, en el aparcamiento de la escuela.

—Bueno Bells hasta mañana —Sonrió la rubia y, junto con sus hermanos, se despidieron de ella y entraron al auto de su padre.

El camino a casa fue algo silencioso ya que no tenían mucho de que conversar. Al llegar, los chicos bajaron y Carlisle se marchó al trabajo.

Edward y Jasper se acercaron a Esme quien estaba acompañada de Emmett y Alice, que parecían sus guardaespaldas.

—Aún los vigilamos —Amenazdó la más bajita seria, pero ni Edward, ni Jasper escucharon a su hermana.

—Esme, Jasper y yo tenemos que salir —Comentó Edward, serio.

—Oh…—Se limitó a decir su madre.

—¿Podría llevarme el Volvo? —Preguntó.

Esme observó las miradas de Alice y Emmett, diciéndole que lo mejor era que lo hiciera, ya que no querían que Edward y Jasper tuvieran más razones para querer asesinarla.

—Bien, pero regresan pronto —Finalizó entregándole las llaves a su hijo quien sonrió y él y Jasper salieron de la sala y se dirigieron hacia el garaje.

Alice dudó unos instantes y agregó —Esos dos se llevan algo entre manos.

—¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlos? —Preguntó Emmett entusiasmado.

—No, no creo que hagan nada malo… eso espero. Bueno por lo menos estarán alejados de Esme—Dijo Alice.

—Hay, hay, hay mis niñitos. No puedo creer que aún sigan pensando en eso— Rió Esme algo divertida por la situación. — ¿Emmett? —Preguntó ella de repente.

—¿Sí, mamá?

—Estaba pensando que, como agradecimiento por intentar protegerme, a Alice la llevé al centro comercial a hacer un par de compras la otra vez junto con Bella —Contó.

—Pensé que habían ido a tomar un helado, señorita soy-un-duende-mentiroso-adicto-a-las-compras —Dijo Emmett observando a su hermana.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan tonto como para no darte cuenta —Se defendió Alice cruzándose de brazos.

—Niños, basta —Comenzó su madre —Bien, Lo que quería decirte Emmet,t es que a Alice le regalé la salida de compras y a ti…—Dudó unos segundos mientras pensaba—Bueno puedes volver a usar tu Jeep —Finalizó.

—¡Oh, gracias Esme! —Gritó sonriente y abrazó a su madre adoptiva.

—No hay de que —Sonrió ella en respuesta.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Carlisle llegó del trabajo, justo para la hora de la cena.

Alice, Emmett y Rosalie bajaron primero y se sentaron junto con sus padres para cenar.

—¿Y Jasper y Ed? —Preguntó Esme, al ver que sus hijos aún no habían aparecido pero sus otros tres hijos se encogieron de hombros.

Comenzaron a cenar, ya que los habían llamado repetidas veces pero un rato después, ambos bajaron a la cocina.

—Al fin muchachos, ¿Qué los demoró tanto? —Preguntó su padre.

—Nada, nada —Contestó Edward riendo y ambos se sentaron.

La cocina fue invadida por un silencio incómodo. Jasper y Edward intercambiaron miradas hasta que ambos rompieron a reír.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —Preguntó su madre.

—Son un caso perdido, Esme. Con sólo verlos uno ya se da cuenta —Apuntó Emmett al ver que sus hermanos seguían riendo.

—Chicos me gustaría que pudieran compartir con nosotros su 'Broma privada'—Pidió Carlisle al ver como reían.

—No hay ninguna broma privada Carlisle. Además no es de su incumbencia —Dijo Jasper.

—Edward, Jasper, los vigilamos. Tengan mucho cuidado con Emmett y conmigo porque somos como dos armas mortales cuando nos lo proponemos —Gritó de repente, Alice, señalándolos.

Rosalie simplemente observó a sus hermanos, atónita, al igual que sus padres.

—Hijos, sinceramente estoy pensando en mandarlos a terapia —Comenzó Carlisle y todas las miradas cayeron en su rostro —Fue solo una idea para poder arreglar este asunto de una buena vez—Agregó.

—Ni loco Carlisle. Allí solo van los locos —Se negó Emmett.

—¿Para ti estamos locos?, ¿Eh?, ¿Es eso papá? —Gritó Alice, eufórica.

—No. Yo… eh…. Allí no van los locos, hijos. Allí va la gente a hablar de sus problemas —Corrigió Carlisle.

—Si claro, ya descubrí tu plan cerebrito —Dijo Alice señalando a su padre ante la mirada atónita de todos —Planeas mandarnos a ese loquero para alejarnos de Esme. Así tú, Jasper y Edward tendrían el camino libre hacia ella. ¡Ja! Lo siento papá pero te desenmascaré y no nos mandarás nada a ese lugar.

—Hija, creo de los cuatro, tú eres, especialmente, la que más necesita un par de sesiones de terapia —Comentó su padre al ver la actitud de Alice.

—¡Sh!—calló Alice —¿Escuchan eso? —Preguntó y todos se quedaron mudos, intentando escuchar el sonido del que ella hablaba.

—Yo no oigo nada —Susurró Edward.

—¡¡Sh!! —Gritó Alice una vez más y, al ver las expresiones impagables de sus hermanos, menos Emmett, y sus padres agregó. —Es el sonido de su derrota y nuestra victoria ya que Emmett y yo vamos a ganar esto, y no lo veo como un juego. Lo veo como la misión más importante de nuestras vidas —Dijo Alice, quien chocó los cinco con su hermano.

—Esa estuvo buena, Alice —Felicitó Emmett.

Alice sonrió satisfecha y se concentró en terminar su cena, al igual que Emmett y su familia, sólo que esta última con miradas de puro desconcierto.

—Bien, ustedes sigan con sus locuras. Yo me voy a llamar a mi amiga Bella —Dijo Rosalie incorporándose.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntaron sus padres incrédulos.

—Parece que Rose y Bella ahora son amigas —Comentó Emmett.

—Oh, eso es fantástico hija —Dijo Esme sonriente.

Rosalie sonrió mientras asentía y subió a su cuarto para llamar a Bella.

—_¿Hola?_ —Preguntó la voz de Bella del otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo has estado? —Dijo ella con tono alegre.

Bella vaciló unos segundos —_Eh, bien Rose, ¿Qué hay de ti?_

—Bien, gracias. Oye ¿Sabes lo que estaba pensando?

—_-¿Qué pensabas?_ —Preguntó algo intrigada.

—¡Que mañana podemos ir de compras a Port Ángeles! Será genial, además una perfecta ocasión para que mis amigas puedan conocerte también —Contó alegre.

—_Suena bien Rose _—Dijo Bella.

—Bueno entonces mañana luego de clases. Llevaré mi auto así te paso a buscar en la mañana y nos vamos directo a Port Ángeles, ¿Qué dices? Suena estupendo. Será una de las mejores salidas.

—_Bien, me parece perfecto, entonces mañana te espero _—Contestó Bella.

—Tengo que colgar, pero nos vemos mañana. Adiós Bells —Se despidió Rosalie.

—_Adiós _—Contestó Bella y colgó.

Luego, Rosalie llamó a sus otras amigas y les contó acerca de la salida, aun que con un par de detalles que emitió, al hablar con Bella.

Al terminar de hablar con sus amigas bajó a la cocina buscando a Esme.

—Mamá…—Dijo entrando en la cocina.

—¿Qué necesitas, mi amor? —Preguntó su madre guardando los platos ya lavados y secos.

—Eh, quería pedirte un favor—Dijo Rose con timidez.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestionó mirando a su hija.

—Bueno, mañana me gustaría poder ir a la casa de Bella a estudiar, ya que la semana que viene tenemos un examen —Contestó.

Esme dudó unos segundos sin saber que decir.

—Por favor—Rogó Rosalie.

—Bien, bien de acuerdo, pero te quiero en casa temprano, ¿Oíste? —Dijo Esme no muy convencida.

—Muchas gracias mamá y si, te prometo llegar temprano—Prometió la rubia y salió de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente, viernes, Bella se despertó, se cambió y bajó a desayunar.

Se quedó pensando en la salida que tendría ella con Rosalie y sus amigas, sabía que no les caía para nada bien a las amigas de Rose, pero tal vez lo pasaba bien en aquella salida.

Al terminar su desayuno, tomó su mochila y en la sala esperó a que Rosalie llegara.

Estuvo un buen rato esperando hasta que escuchó la bocina de un auto. Al fijarse por la ventana, vio el BMW rojo de Rosalie. Al salir de su casa se acercó a ella.

—¡Bella! Buenos días —Saludó Rosalie.

—Hola Rose —Dijo Bella sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Rosalie sonrió y condujo hasta la escuela, donde aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento y ambas bajaron.

Al acercarse a los hermanos de ella, ambas notaron la tensión de todos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Bella.

—Alice y Emmett aún están enfadados con Edward y Jasper por querer matar a Esme. Además, Alice ha estado algo rara, bueno, mucho más rara de lo que suele ser, porque Carlisle está pensando en mandarla antes que todos a terapia —Explicó la rubia.

—No es sólo eso. Sé que ambos planean algo…—Murmuró Alice y se acercó a Edward, lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro. —¡Yo lo sé! Tú y Jasper llevan algo entre manos y Emmett y yo vamos a descubrirlo, así que están advertidos —Gritó la duende causando que todas las personas que estaban en el estacionamiento, se voltearan a verlos y cuchichearan entre ellos.

—¿Y a todos ustedes qué diablos les pasa? ¿Qué miran, eh? —Gritó Alice y todos, algo asustados por la actitud de Alice, dirigieron sus miradas para otro lado mientras entraban a la escuela.

—Alice…—Comenzó Bella.

—¡¡Bella!! —Gritó y se abalanzó sobre ella —Hola, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? —Dijo al soltarla.

—Eh bueno es que —Se intentó explicar, pero la interrumpió.

—Olví vayamos a clases, lejos de estos locos maniáticos —Apuntó Alice y ellas dos, Emmett y Rosalie se dirigieron hacia el edificio.

—¿A nosotros nos llama locos maniáticos luego de toda la escena que armó? ¿Queé es lo que anda mal con ella? —Se preguntó Jasper dudando pero Edward se encogió de hombros y ambos entraron a clases.

Las clases que Alice y Emmett tenían juntos, se las pasaban intentando adivinar que era lo que sus hermanos escondían y la vez, también hacían planes para detenerlos a pesar de que su profesor ya les había llamado la atención varias veces, hasta que tuvo que separarlos y sentar a Emmett en una punta de la clase y a Alice en la otra ya que no paraban de hablar.

En la hora del recreo Rosalie se juntó con Bella y ambas conversaron acerca de la salida de esa tarde mientras se divertían viendo como Alice y Emmett vigilaban a Jazz y a Edward.

—¿Cómo va todo? —Preguntó Bella acercándose a ellos dos.

—Bella, Emmett y yo ahora estamos muy ocupados pensando que se llevarán entre manos. Mira esas sonrisas, ¿A qué se debe esa felicidad? —Comentó Alice, mirando a sus hermanos.

Rosalie se acercó a Bella y la alejo de sus hermanos.

—Olvídalos Bells, están mal de la cabeza —Dijo sonriendo y se la llevó con su grupito de amigas, quienes no la recibieron del todo bien.

Al terminar las clases se dirigieron hacia la cafetería para almozar.

—Rose, en serio. No me hagas sentarme con tus amigas, no es por mala, ni nada. Es que no les caigo bien y además…—Comenzó pero Rosalie la interrumpió.

—Oh, vamos Bells, sólo tienen que acostumbrarse a ti, no es para tanto —Sonrió la rubia mientras caminaban entre las mesas.

Bella miró hacia la mesa donde solían sentarse sus amigos, pero solo encontró a dos de ellos, a Jasper y a Edward_… ¿Dónde andarían Emmett y Alice?_ Se preguntó.

Jasper y Edward la observaron con el ceño fruncido. Aunque al segundo, Jasper, desvió la mirada y se propuso a almorzar mientras que Edward simplemente seguía mirándola.

Bella decidió mirar hacia otro lado, e intentar entablar conversación con las amigas de Rose, pero lo único que logró, fue que la ignoren aún más.

Intentó buscar con la mirada a Alice y a Emmett en la cafetería pero no estaban, ambos habían desaparecido.

—¿Rose, sabes dónde están Alice y Emmett? —Preguntó hacia la rubia.

Rosalie dudó unos segundos —La verdad no Bells. Lo siento pero ya te dije, ambos están muy mal de la cabeza. Así que no me sorprendería si estuvieran vigilando a Edward y a Jasper con un larga vistas —Dijo riendo.

Luego del almuerzo, Bella se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Jasper y Edward conversando.

—Hola chicos…—Saludó ella.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó Jasper cordialmente.

—Bien, gracias Jazz, ¿Y ustedes? —Contestó.

—Bien, bien—Susurraron ambos.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó Edward de la nada, al ver como la chica se había quedado en silencio.

—Eh, me gustaría saber si saben donde están sus hermanos— Respondió algo insegura.

—Bella, ellos nos odian ahora. Si nos hablan, es para amenazarnos o decirnos que nos tienen bien vigilados, ¿Qué te hace pensar que sabemos dónde se encuentran? —Preguntó Edward.

Bella dudó unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Eh… los veo luego chicos, adiós —Se despidió, ya que vio como Rose le hacía señas para que se acercara.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, iba pensando, _¿Qué locura podrían estar tramando ahora esos dos?_

* * *

Hasta ahí =)

Besos a todos. Recuerden dejar sus lindos reviews ;)

Pau.


	10. Traiciones y suposiciones equivocadas

Holis :)

Perdón que el cap anterior haya sido tan corto xD

Bueno acá actualizo, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

—¡Amiga! —La llamó la rubia, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí, Rose? —Contestó ella algo perdida aun.

—¿Vamos?

—¿Eh, a dónde? —Preguntó Bella sin prestar mucha atención.

—Al centro comercial tonta, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Se rió falsamente, Rosalie.

—Ah, es verdad. Vamos —Dijo y ambas salieron de la cafetería seguida de dos amigas de Rosalie que iban conversando atrás.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, las cuatro chicas se subieron al BMW de Rosalie y se dirigieron hacia Port Ángeles.

—Rose…—Comenzó Bella con algo de timidez.

—¿Si?, ¿que ocurre Bells? —Preguntó con la vista al frente.

—Eh… ¿Cómo fue que convenciste a Esme sobre esto? —Indagó, curiosa.

Rosalie dudó—Bueno, le dije a Esme que saldría contigo, y como ella está muy entusiasmada con que ahora seamos amigas me dio permiso para salir—Mintió y dirigió su mano hacia la radio del auto para encenderla.

—Ah, ya veo—Comentó Bella en respuesta a lo que Rosalie había dicho, mientras observaba como la rubia subía el volumen mientras cantaba la canción que la radio estaba sintonizando.

Rosalie manejó el coche hasta Port Ángeles y, cuando llegaron, lo estacionó cerca de la entrada del centro comercial.

—Muy bien chicas, a hacer la compra del día -Ordenó Rosalie a las demás cuando se bajaron del BMW. La rubia se acercó a Bella y la tomó del brazo— Quédate al lado mío, no te vayas a perder—Agregó riendo mientras entraban al centro comercial.

—Bien —Dijo ella no muy convencida.

Después de un rato de estar dando vueltas y paseando por el lugar, entraron a una tienda de Gucci a ver accesorios. Mientras Rosalie estaba sentada en un mini-sillón del negocio, sus amigas estaban viendo los productos que había.

—Bella, ¿Por qué no me das tu bolso? Así vas a ver tranquila la tienda —Dijo la rubia ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa falsa.

—Está bien —Se limitó a decir su compañera, con algo de nerviosismo, entregando el bolso y alejándose.

Ni bien Bella estuvo bien lejos, Rosalie tomó el celular de la chica, que se encontraba dentro del bolso, y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. Luego, también tomó unas cosas que tenía en manos, del negocio Gucci, y las puso dentro del bolso de Bella mientras sonreía de una manera no muy amigable.

Pasó un rato en el que las chicas se pasaron mirando la tienda y todas se reunieron donde estaba Rosalie sentada, esperándolas.

—¿Listo chicas? —Preguntó ella sonriente.

—Sí —Contestaron todas a coro.

—Entonces vamos —Ordenó nuevamente la rubia y le devolvió el bolso a Bella, luego de incorporarse del sillón. Pero cuando iban a salir, la alarma de robos sonó en cuanto Bella quiso pasar por la puerta.

La chica se quedó paralizada en su lugar, sin saber que decir o que hacer. No tenía idea de porque había sonado la alarma. En eso, observó como Rosalie y sus amigas la contemplaban con miradas frías y maliciosas.

—¡Ladrona! —Gritó Rosalie mientras la señalaba con el dedo. —Estabas intentando escapar con nosotras del local para que no te descubrieran —Acusó la rubia con rabia.

Bella no entendía nada. No sabía que tenía en el bolso, no sabía que estaba pasando y ni siquiera entendía porque Rosalie estaba gritando.

—Permítame ver su bolso señorita —Pidió un guardia, que se había acercado a ella.

—Sí, señor—Asintió Bella y le pasó el bolso aún mirando a Rosalie, desconcertada.

—Me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos señorita —Aclaró el guardia al sacar todas las prendas que se encontraban dentro del bolso.

Ni bien escuchó eso, a Bella le cayeron todas las fichas del asunto. Rosalie le había tendido una trampa para hacerla quedar como ladrona y ahora tendría que dar buenas explicaciones a todos en su casa y en la policía. En cuanto la liberaran iba a matar a Rosalie, lo juraba.

Mientras la rubia la miraba como si fuera una extraña, a Bella se la estaba llevando el oficial, se suponía que a la comisaría para tomarle los datos. En ese lapso de tiempo, un celular sonó. Era el de Bella. Rosalie lo había tomado de su bolso para que no se pudiera comunicar con nadie.

—_¿Bella?_ —Preguntó Emmett del otro lado del teléfono cuando ella atendió.

—Emmett, soy Rosalie —Contestó la rubia, algo sorprendida al ver quien estaba llamando a Bella.

—_¿Y qué haces con el teléfono de Bella?_ —Preguntó él, resignado.

—¿No es obvio? Ella no quiere hablar con alguien como Emmett Cullen —Dijo ella con desprecio. —Es más, lo está pasando hermoso con nosotras y dice que no quiere ir a ningún lado con alguien como tu —Finalizó Rosalie sonriente.

—_No te creo _—Sentenció su hermano, del otro lado del teléfono.

—Muy bien. No me creas Emmett. Tampoco me importa mucho —Y dicho esto, le cortó al Cullen, dejándolo perplejo.

Emmett tenía muchas dudas. Si estaban en el centro comercial, ¿Cómo era que ella tenía el celular de Bella y no lo poseía su dueña?, ¿Por qué había atendido su hermana? ¿Y si Bella no lo quería ver más? Él siguió haciéndose ideas erróneas sobre Bella y su actitud de 'dejarlo plantado', según Emmett. Sentía enojo, decepción, y más enojo. Se sentía engañado por Bella y no quería volver a hablarle o verla, había tomado esa decisión.

Mientras tanto un par de guardias se llevaron a Bella a la estación de policía de Port Ángeles, donde allí se comunicaron con su padre, Charlie, quien casi muere de un infarto al oír lo que su hija 'supuestamente' había hecho.

Manejó lo más rápido que pudo hasta Port Ángeles y al llegar, se dirigió a la estación de policía.

Al entrar vio a Bella sentada en una punta. Su cara estaba roja, aún que no sabía decir si era de vergüenza o de ira.

—Gracias oficial. A partir de aquí, yo me encargo —Dijo Charlie al oficial mientras miraba a Bella decepcionado y ambos salieron de la comisaría y se dirigieron al coche patrulla.

Una vez dentro del auto de policía, Charlie habló.

—¿Y? ¿No vas a ni siquiera a explicarme lo que ocurrió, Isabella? —Interrogó molesto mientras encendía el auto.

—No tiene caso que intente explicártelo, ya que no me creerás —Contestó Bella mirando por la ventana. —Fue culpa de Rosalie. Ella metió todas las cosas dentro de mi bolso para que esto pase —Contó sin entusiasmo.

—¿Rosalie Cullen? —Preguntó Charlie.

—Sí, sí ella —Respondió con asco.

—¿Por qué Rosalie Cullen habría de hacer algo así, Bella? Además tú te llevas de maravilla con esa familia —Dijo Charlie.

—Pero no con ella precisamente —Aclaró Bella, enfurruñada.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, hasta que llegaron a casa. Ambos bajaron y entraron a la casa.

—Bella, aún sigo sin entender por que lo has hecho —Comenzó su padre —¿Cuál era la necesidad?

—Papá, cálmate. Además no he hecho nada, ya te lo dije, fue culpa de Rosalie —Dijo Bella.

—Isabella, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Mi propia hija… ¿Una ladrona? Es una vergüenza, además no sé como no te sientes consternada acerca de todo esto. Has robado y da gracias a dios que aún eres menor de edad. Si hubieras cometido este crimen dos meses en el futuro hubieras ido a la cárcel, ¿Entiendes lo que intento decirte hija? —Dijo molesto y desesperado.

—Ya te he explicado todo papá. Yo no hice nada —Insistió.

—A tu cuarto y no quiero más excusas —Dijo su padre señalando las escaleras.

Bella bufó y subió hacia su habitación. Sí, estaba confirmado, iba a matar a Rosalie.

Se pasó todo el día completamente aburrida, ya que Charlie le había sacado su computadora y le había desconectado el teléfono, porque no podía encontrar su celular por ningún lado.

A la hora de hacer la cena, Bella bajó de su cuarto y comenzó a prepararla a regañadientes y sin ganas. Una vez hecha llamó a su padre y la sirvió.

—Papá —Comenzó para romper aquel incómodo silencio.

—No hay nada que hablar Isabella y está mucho más que claro que no saldrás en el fin de semana, ¿Quedo claro? —Planteó la idea, con tono serio.

Ella bufó —Pero si fue Rosalie quien…—Dijo pero su padre la interrumpió.

—Deja de culpar a esa chica Isabella. Asume la responsabilidad de tus actos —La interrumpió.

Bella, sin más nada que decir, se sentó a cenar en pleno silencio.

Mientras tanto, unas horas más tarde Rosalie volvió a casa en su BMW. Al entrar vio a Emmett y a Jasper sentados en el sillón de la sala.

—Rosalie, me debes una explicación —Dijo Emmett incorporándose.

Ella rió —No hay nada que decir Emm, pero si insistes.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Bella te dijo? —Preguntó, serio.

Rosalie suspiró —No creo que quieras oírlo —Comenzó ella con un tono inocente.

—Rose, de verdad si quiero oírlo —Insistió Emmett acercándose a la rubia.

—Está bien. Bella…—Comenzó a decir pero Emmett la interrumpió.

—Espera un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que Bella y yo íbamos a salir? —Cuestionó.

—Bella… ella me lo contó en el almuerzo —Balbuceó ella.

—¿Emmett? — Dijo Edward entrando en la sala, seguido de Alice, quien se veía nerviosa.

—¿Si Ed? —Preguntó él algo molesto por la interrupción.

—¿Tú? ¿Y Bella? Ja, ja —Rió irónicamente —Debe ser una broma —Siguió.

—Pues no. No es ninguna broma Edward, Bella y yo íbamos a salir —Dijo.

Edward negó con la cabeza —No es verdad.

—¿Alguien está celoso? —Susurró Jasper lo bastante alto como para que todos lo escuchen.

—Cierra la boca Jasper, si alguien está celoso aquí debes ser tú seguro —Se defendió Edward, son éxito alguno.

—Si, si claro.

—Rosalie, nuestra charla aún no terminó —Dijo Emmett al ver que Rosalie se encaminaba a las escaleras, ella se volteó, caminó hacia él y lo enfrentó.

—¿Tanto quieres saber que fue lo que dijo? Bien, Bella me dijo que simplemente estaba tomándote el pelo. O sea que te mintió y simplemente te ilusionó Emmett. A ella jamás le gustaste, es más, sólo dijo que si saldrían por lástima. En el almuerzo arreglamos la salida al centro comercial e imagina para que fue… solamente para evitarte y dejarte plantado —Sonrió Rosalie.

Emmett la observó dolido sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos —¿Qué? —Susurró aún atónito.

—Lo que escuchaste Emmett. Tú querías saber, ahí tienes la verdad hermano —Dijo.

—¿Y tú la ayudaste? ¿Por qué Rose? —Susurró con los ojos cristalizados.

Ella dudó unos segundos —Simplemente por el hecho de que eres un desconsiderado, ¿O debo recordarte todas esas veces que flirteaste con ella en mi cara? ¿Eh? —Aclaró, molesta.

—Rose… yo —Comenzó pero ella lo cortó.

—Olvídalo Emmett, te lo mereces —Sonrió ella triunfante y subió a su cuarto, dejando a los hermanos Cullen, en un incómodo silencio.

Un rato después, Emmett subió a su cuarto también. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el celular de Bella, pero estaba apagado, así que llamó a su casa.

— _¿Hola?_ —Preguntó Charlie del otro lado.

—¿Jefe Swan? ¿Se encuentra Bella?

—_¿¡Eres ese tal Edward!?_ —Gritó.

—Eh —Dudó unos cuantos segundos. —No señor, Soy Emmett Cullen—Contestó.

—_Ah… ¿Qué quieres?_ —Preguntó con tono amargo.

—Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Bella.

—_Lo siento, pero Bella no va a hablar con nadie, está castigada _—Contó serio y algo cortante.

—¿Castigada? ¿Pero por qué? —Cuestionó Emmett algo sorprendido.

—_No es de tu incumbencia, Cullen _—Respondió.

—Oh, entonces sólo dígale que la llamé—Pidió Emmett.

—_Bien, yo le aviso, adiós _—Dijo Charlie y colgó el teléfono.

Emmett intentó llamar un par de veces más al celular de Bella, pero éste aún seguía apagado. Y no podía parar de preguntarse el porque ella no atendía y el porque estaba castigada.

Unas pocas horas más tarde Emmett bajó a cenar a la cocina. Al entrar, ya todos estaban sentados cenando.

—Hola hijo —Sonrió Carlisle al verlo.

—Ah… hola —Susurró algo ausente y se sentó a comer.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿Han salido con Bella? —Preguntó Esme entusiasmada.

Emmett observó a sus padres, atónito sin poder creer lo que oía.

—¿Ustedes que saben? —Preguntó él.

—Oh… bueno Alice nos contó un poco —Respondió Esme sonriendo.

Emmett se volteó a ver a Alice quien simplemente estaba concentrada en su plato.

—¿Y tú como se supone que sabes eso, Alice? —Preguntó Emmett de una forma no muy amable haciendo que Jasper entrecerrara los ojos, molesto por la actitud de su hermano hacia Alice.

—Bella me había comentado algo… —Admitió sin levantar la vista del plato.

—¿Entonces salieron? —Volvió a preguntar Esme.

—No, no salimos nada. Voy a mi cuarto, no tengo hambre —Dijo Emmett y se incorporó y se fue de la cocina, aún dolido y molesto, a su cuarto.

Al entrar, tomó su celular e intentó hablar a Bella, cosa que no pasó ya que su celular seguía apagado_. De verdad no quiere hablar conmigo. _Pensó triste y se dejó caer en su cama.

Alice aún no creía lo que Rosalie había dicho sobre Bella. La conocía muy bien como para que ella haga algo así_. Tiene que haber una explicación_. Pensó ella.

—¿Mamá? —Preguntó Alice una vez que ya todos habían terminado de cenar y habían subido a sus cuartos.

— ¿Si hija? —Dijo Esme.

—¿Puedo ir a la casa de Bella? —Pidió, haciendo un puchero.

Esme dudó unos segundos.

—Por favor, es realmente importante que hable con ella —Rogó el pequeño duende.

—Bien Alice, ve, pero me llamas ante cualquier cosa.

Alice sonrió y abrazó a su madre, luego se alejó dando saltitos hasta llegar al garaje. Allí se metió en su auto amarillo y salió hacia la casa de Bella.

Luego de manejar un rato, estacionó su auto frente a la casa de Bella. Se bajó, tocó timbre y esperó.

—¿Si? —Dijo Charlie abriendo la puerta.

—Hola jefe Swan, ¿Se encuentra Bella? —Preguntó Alice.

Charlie dudó —Sí. Ella está en su cuarto, pero está castigada Alice —Explicó el hombre.

—Oh, pero enserio es de suma importancia que hable con Bella, solo será un rato —Rogó el duende haciendo un pucherito.

Charlie suspiró y abrió del todo la puerta para dejarla pasar —Bien, pasa Alice —Dijo rendido.

Alice dio unos aplausos de felicidad y entró a la casa. Al entrar, Charlie le indicó el camino escaleras arriba. Alice asintió y subió hacia al cuarto de su amiga.

—¿Bella? —Pidió permiso, tocando la puerta.

—¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó ella una vez que ya había abierto la puerta.

—Vine a verte un rato —Sonrió en respuesta. —¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, entra —Dijo haciéndole lugar a su amiga para que entrara.

Alice se adentró en la habitación y se sentó en el pie de la cama mientras que Bella se sentó en una silla, a su lado.

—Bells…—Comenzó— Necesito respuestas y es urgente —Finalizó Alice.

Bella la observó expectante mientras asentía levemente.

—¿Me puedes explicar el porque dejaste a Emmett plantado hoy? —Cuestionó Alice.

_Emmett_. Pensó Bella. —¡Emmett! —Gritó de la nada. —¡Hoy íbamos a salir! Se lo prometí. ¡Es todo culpa de Rosalie!, ¡Ella planeó todo! —Agregó desesperada.

—Bella cálmate, debes decirme que ocurrió —Dijo Alice.

Bella se tranquilizó un poco y comenzó. — ¿Recuerdas que Rosalie se había disculpado conmigo? —Preguntó y Alice asintió —Bueno, fue un trampa. Ella quería que olvidara mi salida con Emmett hoy —Siguió.

—Pero, podías haberte comunicado con Emmett —Intervino ella.

—No Alice. Rosalie tiene mi celular. Me lo quitó apropósito para que no dijera nada de lo que me hizo pasar—Explicó ella con asco.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó intrigada.

Bella suspiró —Luego del almuerzo fui al centro comercial en Port Ángeles con ella y sus amigas. Al llegar a una tienda Rosalie se ofreció para sostenerme el bolso un buen rato mientras yo miraba la tienda —Contó Bella pero se detuvo al ver la cara expectante de Alice agregó —No Ali, no compre nada ni pensaba hacerlo —Y al oírla, Alice rió.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —Preguntó.

—Nada… Rosalie aprovechó que tenía mi bolso y me quitó el celular. Y también puso algunas prendas para hacerme quedar como ladrona, lo cual logró —Prosiguió Bella.

—¡¿Qué Rosalie hizo qué?! —Gritó Alice anonadada.

—Lo que oíste Alice. Aún no puedo creer como es que dejé que ella llevara mi bolso.

— Pero, ¿Y Charlie?, ¿Qué dijo?, ¿Le has contando que fue Rosalie, no es cierto?

—Pues claro que lo hice pero es obvio que no me creyó. Piensa que me estoy encubriendo al culpar a Rosalie —Contó.

—La voy a matar Bella. Te juro que la mato, es más, junto con Emmett idearemos un plan maestro que no fallará y te juro por lo que más quieras en el mundo que la mataremos —Dijo Alice con una sonrisa demente en el rostro.

—Alice, mejor deja las cosas como están. No creo que quieras pasar los siguientes años en prisión…—Aclaró Bella.

Alice la ignoró y rió por lo bajo.

Ambas se quedaron un rato más hablando hasta que Alice ya debía volver a casa porque se le estaba haciendo tarde. Le prometió a su amiga que encontraría su celular y se lo devolvería.

Bella la acompañó hasta el porche de la casa, en donde se despidió de Alice, y a su vez, la duende se despidió también Charlie y partió rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Dejo hasta ahí. Espero sus lindos reviews ;)

Besos a todos,

Pau.


	11. bromas pesadas, peleas y decisiones

¡Perdón por la demora! No tengo excusa xD

Aca lo sigo, espero que les guste el capítulo =)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a casa estacionó el Porsche de devuelta en el garaje y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermana, entró sin golpear, aún que tuvo que agradecer que Rosalie no se encontrara allí por el momento.

Dando sus típicos saltitos comenzó a rebuscar por toda la habitación de su hermana el celular de Bella. Comenzó con la mochila Rosalie, abrió todos sus bolsillos y tiró por todas partes los libros, cuadernos y la cartuchera, al ver que el celular no estaba allí se fijó en los miles de bolsos de Rosalie, bolso que no le gustaba se lo llevaba para luego deshacerse de él en el cesto de la basura. Abrió y cerró todas las mil puertas del armario rompiendo los espejos que colgaban del lado de adentro, la mayoría de las prendas de Rosalie volaron y las que no le gustaban a Alice volaron por la ventana. Dio vuelta el colchón, que después de todo Esme y Carlisle tuvieron que comprarle uno nuevo ya que ella se negaba a dormir en el, desarmando la cama, sacó los cajones de la cómoda de su lugar volcando su contenido en el piso haciendo que varios cosméticos de Rosalie se hicieran pedazos al chocar contra el suelo hasta que abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz, allí estaba el celular de su amiga, lo tomó y luego dio vuelta el cajón tirando todo al suelo con una sonrisa.

Luego se encamino hacia la salida del cuarto dando sus saltitos mientras cantaba una canción bajito, al llegar a la puerta se volteó para ver su máxima obra de arte, sonrió y así se fue directo a su cuarto feliz por haberle dado un poco de su propia medicina a su hermana que después de todo se la tenía bien merecida.

Rosalie iba caminando hacia su cuarto cuando vio la puerta abierta_, nada bueno_. Pensó

Se paró en la entrada de su cuarto y al verlo todo destrozado, su ropa tirada por ahí, sus cosas todas destruidas se quedó paralizada hasta que reaccionó y pegó un grito que seguramente despertó a todo Estados Unidos.

-¿Qué sucede Rose?-Dijo Carlisle corriendo hacia ella.

-¡¿QUE SUDECE?! MIRA CARLISLE, ESTO SUCEDE-Gritó señalando su cuarto destrozado-ALGUNO DE TUS DESCONCIDERADOS 'HIJOS' HIZO ESTO-Gritó al ver que ya estaban todos ahí-¡TÚ!-Gritó señalando a Jasper.

-¿Yo que?-Dijo él.

-TU HICISTE ESTO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR IDIOTA-Gritó y le plantó una cachetada a Jasper quien la miró atónito al igual que todos.

-Estas completamente loca Rosalie-Dijo el rubio con calma.

-CIERRA LA BOCA, ESCUCHA BIEN, VOY A DESCUBRIR COMO LO HAS HECHO Y LUEGO… PAGARÁS POR ELLO-Dijo señalándolo y se metió a su cuarto pegando un fuerte portado que retumbó en la cabeza de todos.

Todos los Cullen dirigieron sus miradas a Jasper.

-¿Qué? Saben que yo no lo hice, no tengo motivos para hacerlo-Dijo.

-Es verdad-Dijo Carlisle-Bueno, resolveremos esto mañana chicos, a sus cuartos-Dijo su padre y junto con Esme se alejaron hacia el suyo.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Carlisle salió a trabajar por la mañana. Los chicos Cullen se despertaron y bajaron a desayunar, todos estaban aún algo consternados por la escena de ayer, todos menos Alice ya que intentaba disimular sus risas.

A eso del mediodía Carlisle volvió del trabajo y almorzó en su casa con su familia.

Luego del almuerzo todos se fueron a sus cuartos excepto Alice y Emmett que ambos se fueron al cuarto de ella y se pasaron casi toda la tarde hablando.

-Emmett, no debes preocuparte, es más el lunes habla con Bella ¿Si?-Dijo Alice.

-Alice, no se… yo…-Dijo pero se calló al escuchar un grito de su madre proveniente del piso inferior.

Alice y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada y bajaron corriendo a la sala donde se encontraron con su padre.

-¿Oyeron eso?-Dijo Carlisle preocupado y ambos asintieron.

En eso escucharon otro grito pero provenía de Edward.

-CIERRA LA BOCA ESME, YA DEJA DE GRITAR-

Los tres se quedaron paralizados al oírlos.

-SI TE CALLAS NO TE HAREMOS NADA-Escucharon a Jasper gritar.

En eso los tres se asomaron hacia una puerta que estaba abierta.

-Ah, no eso si que no, yo al sótano no bajo-Dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Esme está en peligro! Hay que salvarla-Dijo Alice.

-No, no hay que hacerlo… solo… dejemos que Edward y Jasper se encarguen, la recordaremos todos como la mejor madre del mundo-Dijo Emmett pero Alice le dio una mirada asesina.

-ABAJO. AHORA. EMMETT. CULLEN-Dijo señalando la puerta, Emmett suspiró.

-¿Debo ser el primero? ¿Por qué no va Carlisle primero?-Dijo haciendo puchero.

Carlisle abrió del todo la puerta y comenzó a bajar seguido de Alice y Emmett.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta que llegaron al sótano, allí vieron a Jasper y a Edward con Esme amordazada a una silla.

-¡ESME!-Gritó Carlisle.

-¿QUE LE HAN HECHO? ¿SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?-Dijo Alice.

-JASPER TE DIJE QUE CERRARAS TODAS LAS HABITACIONES CON LLAVE, ERES UN INUTIL-Gritó Edward al verlos.

-Edward, Jasper, suelten a Esme en este instante-Dijo Carlisle.

-YA CALLATE CARLISLE, VAMOS A ASESINARLA-Gritó el rubio.

-¡NO JAZZ! ESME ES BUENA… POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAN NADA-Gritó Alice al borde de llorar.

-CLARO QUE NO, ES UNA BRUJA MALVADA, NOS CASTIGA, NOS QUITA LO QUE MÁS QUEREMOS-Dijo Edward.

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón-Susurró Emmett pensativo.

-¡EMMETT!-Gritaron Carlisle y Alice dejando a Emmett mudo.

-Y COMO LA ODIAMOS VAMOS A DESHACERNOS DE ELLA-Dijo Jasper y sacó un revolver de su bolsillo al igual que Edward.

-¡NOOOO!-Gritó Alice y rompió a llorar desesperadamente.

-Chicos… no se preocupen… todo va a salir bien… solo… dejen las armas en el suelo-Dijo Carlisle acercándose a Edward y a Jasper lentamente.

-UN PASO MÁS CARLISLE Y TE JURO QUE LA MATAMOS-Gritó Edward quien repentinamente apuntó a su padre.

-EDWARD NO LO HAGAS-Gritó Alice ahogada en llanto.

-Ya es muy tarde-Susurró él y jaló del gatillo haciendo que un hilo de agua mojara la cara de su padre- ¡Bang! -Dijo el chico sonriendo.

En eso todo el sótano se quedó en pleno silencio hasta que Jasper y Edward rompieron a reír al ver las expresiones de todos.

Jasper desató a Esme quien también lloraba de la risa la ver la expresión de su esposo quien aún estaba paralizado en su lugar con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No es posible-Dijo Emmett y como sus hermanos y su madre también comenzó a reírse-Eso si que estuvo bueno, es más casi me lo creo-Dijo entre risas.

-Si claro Emmett debiste ver tu cara, estabas más asustado que Alice y Carlisle juntos- Dijo su madre aún riendo.

Jasper se acercó a Alice y la mojó un poquito con la pistola de agua para sacarla de su trance.

-QUITA ESA MALDITA COSA DE MI CARA IDIOTA-Gritó Alice furiosa.

-Oh vamos Ali, no es para tanto-Dijo Jasper al ver a Alice, que estaba roja de furia.

-CIERRA LA BOCA, ¿COMO HAN PODIDO HACER ALGO ASÍ? ¡CASI MUERO DE UN INFARTO! ¿ESME? ERES UNA MALDITA, ¿COMO TE ATEVES A HACERNOS ESTO? ¡MIRA A CARLISLE! NO SE MUEVE, LO HAN DEJADO TRAUMATIZADO-Gritó el pequeño duende más que enfadado.

-Chicos, no le hagan caso al aguafiestas del duende, estuvieron geniales, los felicito y más a ti Esme, quien diría que eres tan divertida-Dijo Emmett chocando los cinco con su madre quien sonrió.

-¿Así? Que bueno Emmett, por que TÚ vas a compartir su castigo-Dijo Carlisle nervioso hablando por primera vez aún con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, oh, creo que estamos en problemas-Susurró él.

-NO EMMETT NO ESTÁN EN PROBLEMAS, ESTÁN GRAVISIMOS PROBLEMAS-Gritó enfadado y salió del sótano seguido de Alice quien también echaba humo de lo furiosa que estaba.

-No importa lo que Carlisle diga, tiene que aceptar que ustedes tres son geniales… amo a mi familia-Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Luego de aquella 'broma pesada' los Cullen cenaron entre risas y comentarios, todos menos Alice y Carlisle que parecían que habían salido de un velorio.

Al terminar la cena ambos subieron disparados hacia sus cuartos.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos pasó?-Dijo Rosalie de mal humor.

-Rose, te la has perdido, estuvo genial, Edward y Jasper nos jugaron la mejor broma del mundo-Dijo riendo Emmett.

-Que bueno-Dijo sin darle importancia-Y TU JASPER, CUIDATE, ME LAS PAGARÁS, SOLO RECUERDALO-Dicho esto se levantó y se fue a su cuarto dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Al día siguiente los chicos Cullen se levantaron para desayunar.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?-Preguntó Edward al ver que su padre aún no había aparecido.

-No lo se… cuando desperté no estaba-Contó Esme sirviendo el desayuno.

-Pobre, aún debe estar traumado-Dijo Emmett riendo.

Alice bufó.

–Oh vamos Alice ¿No seguirás enfadada o si?-Dijo Jazz.

-¿QUE TE PARECE?-Gritó de mala manera y golpeó la mesa con su puño.

-Alice cariño…-Comenzó Esme.

-CALLATE ESME, NO PUEDO CREER LO TONTA QUE FUI, ME QUEDE TODA UNA MADRUGADA ENTERA INTENTANDO PROTEGERTE DE ESTOS DOS IDIOTAS ¿Y ESTO ES LO QUE TENGO ACAMBIO?-Gritó.

-Alice no es para tanto, ya para-Dijo Edward.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER EDWARD, LOS ODIO-Gritó y salió de la cocina.

-Que habrán hecho para que esté así-Dijo Rosalie con la vista en su plato.

Alice entró dando un portazo a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama.

Al segundo tomó su celular y llamó a Bella.

_-¿Hola?-_Preguntó la voz de su amiga.

-¡BELLA! QUE SUERTE QUE ATIENDES, DEBO CONTARTE, ALGO TERRIBLE HA PASADO-Gritó entre sollozos.

_-¿Qué ocurre Alice? No me digas… Rosalie quemó tu armario con toda tu ropa dentro… Bueno, otro día vas de compras… no te preocupes_-Dijo Bella.

-NO ES ESO ISABELLA SWAN, CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y PON ATENCIÓN-Gritó ella-EDWARD Y JASPER…-Comenzó-ELLOS CASI NOS MATAN A TODOS-Gritó Alice y rompió a llorar.

_-Alice… ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?_-Dijo Bella preocupada.

-Ellos… son unos malditos, casi me dan un infarto Bella-Contó entre sollozos.

_-¿Pero que han hecho?-_Preguntó intrigada.

-QUERIANMATARAESME¿SI?

PERORESULTOQUEELLAESTABADESULADOYERATODOUNATONTABROMAYAHORA…-Grito Alice.

_-Hey, espera Alice, no entendí nada-_Dijo Bella.

-Edward y Jasper querían matar a Esme… pero resulto que ella estaba de su lado, si, si después de todo lo que hice por ella la muy maldita me engaño y al final todo era una tonta broma de los idiotas de Edward y Jasper ¡Y Esme era su cómplice!-Contó ya más calmada.

-_Oh…_-Dijo Bella al oír a su amiga.

-Bells, no se que hacer, Emmett se lo tomo bien es más los felicitó y Carlisle… Carlisle desapareció, desde ayer que no lo vemos, ¿Y QUE SI NOS ABANDONO?-Gritó desesperada.

-_Alice… Es Carlisle de quien hablamos, no sería capaz, quizás solo se ausentó en el trabajo_-Dijo Bella.

-Bella hoy es domingo-Dijo Alice.

-_Oh… bueno entonces es posible que lo hayan llamado de urgencias…_-

-¿Eso crees?-Preguntó Alice.

-_Si, es lo más probable, si no comunícate con él Ali_-

-Si, bueno lo voy a llamar, adiós Bells y gracias nos vemos mañana en la escuela, oh y por cierto, tengo tu celular así que mañana te lo doy-

_-Bien de acuerdo, adiós Ali_-Dicho esto ambas cortaron.

Alice intentó llamar a su padre varias veces, pero fue en vano ya que su celular estaba apagado.

El día se paso lento, sobre todo para ella, siempre que se cruzaba con Jasper o Edward les lanzaba una mirada asesina.

A la hora de la cena los chicos Cullen se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

-Ali…-Dijo Jasper.

-Cierra la boca Jasper, no quiero hablar y menos contigo-Dijo y siguió comiendo.

Jasper la observó algo dolido por su comentario.

Un rato después escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo que retumbó en la cabeza de todos.

-¡Carlisle!-Dijo Alice feliz de ver que su padre no los había abandonado como ella pensaba.

-Silencio Alice, tengo algo que decirles-Dijo serio al entrar en la cocina.

Todos intercambiaron miradas confusas y expectantes… jamás habían visto a Carlisle enfadado…

-Esta vez han llegado muy lejos-Comenzó-Así que hoy en el trabajo le pedí a un colega mío que es profesional en el área de psicología un par de sesiones para ustedes-Dijo.

-¿QUE?-Gritaron los chicos.

-JA, ja, bien hecho papá, lo tienen merecido-Dijo Alice feliz.

-No te entusiasmes Alice, por que tú también irás-Dijo Carlisle.

Alice le lanzó una mirada asesina-¿QUE?-Gritó ella.

Carlisle se sentó y comenzó a comer.

-YO NO VOY A NINGUN LADO CARLISLE CULLEN-Gritó Alice.

-Si que irás… todos lo harán, menos Rosalie y Esme-Dijo.

-¿POR QUE ESME NO?-Gritó.

-Por que yo lo digo-Contestó.

-ERES UN DESCONCIDERADO CARLISLE, ¿NOS MANDAS A NOSOTROS Y A ESME Y A ROSALIE NO? ¿QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES? YO NO PIENSO IR A ESE LUGAR-Gritó Alice de golpe.

-ALICE SOY TU PADRE Y HARÁS LO QUE DIGA E IRÁS A TERAPIA ASI TE GUSTE O NO, Y SI NO VAS POR LAS BUENAS IRÁS POR LAS MALAS, ES MÁS TE LLEVARÉ DE LOS PELOS SI ES NECESARIO-Grito Carlisle dejando a todos perplejos ante su actitud.

Alice salió de la cocina corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto.

Luego de esa escena la cena prosiguió en puro silencio. Una vez terminada su cena Carlisle salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su despacho.

Al terminar de cenar Jasper fue hacia el cuarto de Alice.

-¿Ali?-Preguntó tocando la puerta.

-DÉJAME JASPER, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA-Gritó desde adentro del cuarto.

-Pero… no quiero que estés así…. yo…-Siguió.

-ENTONCES LO HUBIERAS PENSADO ANTES DE HACER ESTA ESTÚPIDA BROMA, AHORA VETE ANTES DE QUE PIERDA TODA MI PACIENCIA-Gritó.

Jasper suspiró y se alejó hacia su cuarto.

Esa noche Alice salió de su cuarto, aún estaba enojada con sus padres… pero debía comunicarles acerca de lo que Rosalie había hecho, no iba a dejar que su hermana se saliera con la suya.

-¿Esme?-Dijo Alice tocando la puerta del cuarto de sus padres.

-¿Si Alice? ¿Qué sucede cariño?-Preguntó su madre saliendo de la habitación.

-Debo hablar de algo muy importante contigo… y es de Rosalie-Dijo Alice y Esme hizo entrar a su hija al cuarto.

-Dime-Dijo y Alice comenzó a relatarle todo acerca de lo que había ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente Esme y Carlisle tuvieron una larga charla con Rosalie. No podían creer lo que ella le había hecho pasar a Bella…

Esta vez los dos llevaron a los chicos a la escuela.

-¡Bella!-Dijo Esme y se acerco y la saludó.

-Esme, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo ella.

-Vinimos a disculparnos… no sabíamos lo que Rosalie te había hecho, aún no puedo creerlo… pero no te preocupes, hemos hablado seriamente con ella y luego iremos a hablar con tu padre, y le explicaremos la situación-Dijo Carlisle que también se había acercado.

-Oh… gracias-Dijo Bella.

-Justo a tiempo Rosalie-Dijo Esme al ver a su hija quien se acercó a regañadientes

-Discúlpate con Bella-Dijo ella seria y Rosalie resopló.

-Lo siento-Dijo con tono amargado.

Bella asintió, era mejor no decir nada, ya que tenía muchas cosas para decirle a Rosalie aun que era mejor si no se las decía en frente de Esme y Carlisle.

-Que bueno que te hayas disculpado Rosalie, espero que no le causes más problemas a Bella-Dijo Esme y su hija asintió con desgano y se alejó hacia su grupito de amigas quienes la esperaban expectantes.

-Ahora Bella iremos y le explicaremos todo a tu padre-Sonrió Esme.

-Gracias-Agradeció la chica.

-No hay de que-Dijo Carlisle y ambos se despidieron de Bella.

-Que bueno que obligaron a Rosalie a disculparse de una vez-Dijo Alice cuando se había acercado a Bella.

-¿Tú les dijiste?-Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Claro, no iba a dejar que la rubiecita hueca se salga con la suya, se que es mi hermana y todo, pero no tenía derecho de hacerte algo así Bells, Carlisle y Esme tuvieron una LARGA charla y cuando te digo que fue larga es por que así fue-Dijo ella riendo-Oh y ten, toma tu celular-Agregó dándoselo y su amiga sonrió.

-Gracias Alice-Dijo.

-De nada, pero ahora tienes que encargarte de otro asuntito, yo ya hice mi parte-Dijo Alice mirando en la dirección en la cual se encontraba Emmett entrando a la escuela.

-Si… tienes razón Alice…-Dijo Bella y se acercó a Emmett decidida, no sabía exactamente que le iba a decir, pero iba a explicarle todo.

-Emmett-Lo llamó y el chico se volteó.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo angustiado.

Bella suspiró y comenzó- Lo siento tanto, todo fue culpa de Rosalie, ella apropósito me hizo olvidar nuestra salida… y me quitó mi celular para que pudiera comunicarme contigo-Dijo pero Emmett la interrumpió.

-¿Qué, que?-Dijo y la chica volvió a suspirar y comenzó de nuevo.

-Emmett… Rosalie se hizo pasar por mi amiga, y apropósito me llevó al centro comercial para olvidarme de nuestra salida… y allí como una estúpida le di mi bolso por que se ofreció a llevármelo por un rato… y ahí me quitó mi celular para que luego no pudiéramos comunicarnos y en mi bolso puso prendas del local en el que nos hallábamos para hacerme quedar como una ladrona, lo cual consiguió… Charlie tuvo que irme a buscar a la estación de policía de Port Ángeles… no tienes idea de cómo estaba, intenté explicarle pero no me creyó y luego quise llamarte pero Charlie me desconectó el teléfono y Rosalie tenía mi celular… realmente lo siento y espero que alguna vez podamos salir Emmett… fui una tonta al confiar en Rosalie, pero mi peor error fue olvidar nuestra salida… lo siento enserio-Dijo.

Emmett la observó unos segundos, estaba diciendo la verdad. _Fui un tonto al creerle a Rosalie, era obvio que me quería engañar…_ Pensó y sonrió.

-No te preocupes… Rosalie también me engañó a mí, me hizo creer que tú no querías salir conmigo… es que te llamé a tu celular y ella atendió-Explicó.

-Oh… ya veo, Charlie me comentó que me habías llamado pero no me dejó llamarte-Dijo ella.

Ambos se quedaron en pleno silencio…

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?-Dijo Bella tímida y Emmett sonrió.

-Claro Bells, la que se tendrá que cuidar es Rosalie-Dijo él.

-Gracias Em-Dijo ella y el chico se acercó y la besó- Te dije que tendrías tú superbeso-Dijo y rió.

Luego se despidieron y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta ahí =)

Dejen sus lindos reviews así lo sigo

Besos a todos

Pau.


	12. Amenazas y conozcan al doctor R Dawson

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento decir que, desde ahora, los caps van a tener que ser un poquitín mas cortitos xD (Ojo, puede haber excepciones).

Sin más vueltas acá lo sigo: ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

En el almuerzo, Bella se sentó junto con sus amigos y se puso a conversar un rato hasta que se volteó a ver hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Desde su mesa vio como Emmett la saludaba con una mano y ella le devolvió el gesto. Luego observó a Rosalie. Ella la estaba observando fijamente desde su lugar de brazos cruzados. Y de repente, vio como la chica se incorporó y se acercó a su mesa a paso lento_. ¿Qué querrá ahora?_ Pensó, al verla acercarse.

—Bella —Dijo ella y no solo Bella, si no todos en la mesa la miraron.

—¿Si Rosalie? —Preguntó de mala manera, la chica.

La rubia la inspeccionó por unos segundos y suspiró —Estuve pensando —Comenzó ella y vio como todos en la mesa la observaban. —Estuvo mal lo que hice y lo reconozco. De todas maneras no voy a decir que no lo merecías. Flirteaste con Emmett en mi cara, así que no me arrepiento del todo, pero de todas maneras fue demasiado y eso si lo admito. Ahora, lo que quiero dejarte en claro, es que si quieres tener algo con Emmett, que sea lejos de mí, ya que como sabes, Emmett y yo estuvimos juntos. Y no te pido que lo hagas por mí, simplemente hazlo por respeto. Creo que sabes que es —Dijo la rubia con asco.

—Lo intentaré, Rosalie —Respondió Bella con el mismo tono mientras la miraba con rabia y la rubia le sonrió falsamente mientras se alejaba de la mesa. Una vez lejos, se volteó a mirar a la chica de mala manera una vez más y salió de la cafetería.

Bella suspiró en su lugar, ya harta de la actitud de la chica. Quería matar a Rosalie. ¿Cuánto le costaba por lo menos ignorar su presencia? Bella siempre lo hacía y a veces funcionaba.

Después del almuerzo, Bella se despidió de sus amigos y se fue al estacionamiento, hacia donde se encontraban los Cullen, esperando a Carlisle. Al verla, Rosalie bufó y miró en otra dirección.

—Hey Bells, ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Alice de buen humor y ella sonrió.

—Claro que está todo bien y más ahora que nos arreglamos —Contestó Emmett por ella y la abrazó.

—Emmett —Susurró Bella mirando a Rosalie. Emmett captó el mensaje y la soltó a regañadientes mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno Bells, nos vemos mañana, ya llegó Carlisle —Dijo Alice dándole un abrazo a su amiga, luego de ver a su padre estacionar el auto a unos metros de ellos.

—Claro, adiós. Nos vemos chicos —Una vez que su amiga la soltó, saludó a todos con la mano y se alejó hacia su camioneta.

Al llegar a su casa, Bella salió de su camioneta y entró. Se quedó un par de segundos pensando en qué podía hacer mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta principal. Ese día había sido algo extraño por el suceso con Rosalie.

Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, aún pensativa. Hasta que se decidió por hacer sus deberes, ya que eran bastantes.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto, tomó su carpeta y sus libros y se dejó caer en su cama, lista para comenzar con sus quehaceres. Se pasó toda la tarde haciendo tareas de la escuela y pensando en qué le habrían dicho Esme y Carlisle a Charlie.

Al caer la noche, Bella oyó a Charlie entrar a la casa, y dejar sus cosas.

—¿Bella? —Llamó su padre.

—Estoy en la cocina —Contestó y su padre se dirigió hacia allí. —Hola papá, en un momento la cena estará lista —Dijo al verlo entrar por el umbral de la puerta.

—Bella… —Comenzó con tono serio. —Hoy el doctor Cullen y su esposa vinieron a hablarme y debo decir que lo siento, hija —Admitió, incómodo.

—Está bien —Aseguró ella mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—No, no está bien. No confié en ti, te lo recompensaré de alguna forma.

—Claro que no papá, no quiero nada —Protestó ella sonriendo.

—Como quieras. Pero si cambias de opinión…—Dejó la frase en el aire y continuó. —Iré a conectar tu teléfono—Dijo y volvió a salir por la puerta de la cocina y subió escaleras arriba, hacia el cuarto de su hija.

Luego de la cena, Bella se dio un baño y se fue a la cama. Ese día había sido agotador.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, se cambió y bajó a desayunar. Se quedó unos instantes pensando en lo ocurrido el día de ayer y en lo que podía llegar a ocurrir hoy, mientras preparaba su desayuno. Una vez listo, se sentó a comer sin ganas, haciendo tiempo para llegar a la escuela en horario.

Una vez lista, salió de su casa. Se metió en su camioneta, la encendió y fue hacia la escuela.

-.-

—¿Por qué Rosalie va en su auto y nosotros no? —Se quejó Alice al ver que la rubia se metía en su auto.

—Por que si Alice, ahora sube —Dijo su padre, que después del problema de ayer no se encontraba del todo contento con la idea de que Rosalie fuera en su auto y no fuera a terapia… pero que otra alternativa tenía, ya que no había sacado turno para ella.

_La próxima vez será._ Pensó luego de un suspiro y se metió en su Mercedes.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela todos bajaron y se despidieron de Carlisle.

—Bella —Saludó Alice, sonriente como siempre, cuando se acercó a su amiga, en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

—¡Hola!

—¿Qué paso con Charlie ayer? —Preguntó intrigada mientras la observaba.

—Se disculpó y todo—Contó sin muchos ánimos. —¿Pasó algo con Rosalie?

—Bueno, Emmett habló con ella. No sé que dijeron, pero no se hablan desde entonces —Dijo ella y el chico se acercó a ambas.

—Hey señoritas, eh, digo señorita, ya que Alice es un monstruo abominable —Burló Emmett riendo y la chica le dio un golpe en el brazo. —No hagas eso Alice, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Matarme con esos bracitos? —Agregó riendo y su hermana le sacó la lengua.

—Ya déjate de molestar Emmett —Le reprochó ella y el chico rió.

—No tienes sentido del humor, duende malvado. Vas a corromper a Bella.

—No me metan en sus locuras, por favor —Pidió riendo al ver como sus amigos se molestaban mutuamente.

Los tres se dirigieron adentro del edificio riendo y bromeando, pero cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva clase una vez que el timbre de inicio de clases, comenzó a sonar.

En los recreos, Emmett se la pasó molestando a Alice, diciéndole que era un monstruito temible y que si Bella seguía siendo su amiga, terminaría como ella.

Cuando entraron en la cafetería, Alice ya estaba harta de las burlas de Emmett, pero decidió que lo mejor, era ignorarlo. Se sentaron en la mesa junto a sus hermanos, que ya se encontraban almorzando.

—Ya déjala en paz —Intervino Jasper, al ver como Emmett no se dejaba de molestaba a Alice.

—¿Y tú desde cuando tienes voz? Alice no te autorizó para hablar —Apuntó Emmett y su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Además estamos estrictamente enojados con ambos —Aclaró la duende, molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ali —Dijo Jasper con tono de súplica, pero la duende se tapó los oídos y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Bla bla, bla, bla!—Vociferó, causando que varias personas se voltearan a verla, extrañados.

—Alice, por favor, ya no me ignores. No puedes hacerme esto. Sabes cuanto te amo, por favor, perdóname —Rogó Jasper con tono dramático, tomando una de las manos de la chica y ésta se volteó a verlo de reojo.

—Está bien, te perdono —Dijo ella al fin, luego de unos segundos, y Jasper sonrió complacido y dio un suspiro, mucho más calmado. —Pero te advierto, un desfile se acerca. Así que es mejor que estés preparado —Finalizó sombríamente y la sonrisa del rostro de Jasper se esfumó por completo.

—Ja, pobre de ti hermano. Me apiado —Dijo Emmett riendo en tono burlón mientras miraba la expresión de sufrimiento que su hermano tenía en el rostro.

—Después de hoy, dudo que volvamos a casa —Comentó Edward y Alice lo observó, extrañada y algo confusa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Interrogó sin comprender y Jasper le pegó un codazo al chico y le hizo un gesto para que no siguiera. —Nada, nada. Olvídalo Alice —Dijo Edward al ver la indirecta de su hermano_. No quiero imaginar que pasaría si Alice se acuerda que hoy vamos a terapia_… Pensó alarmado y luego, se estremeció.

La duende simplemente se encogió de hombros ante aquella respuesta y se dedicó a terminar su almuerzo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una vez que salieron de la cafetería, se dirigieron hacia el aparcamiento, donde se despidieron de Bella, que luego de despedirse, se dirigió a su camioneta.

Los hermanos Cullen se dirigieron hacia el auto de su padre a paso lento, mientras hablaban entre ellos.

—Rose, nos vemos en casa —Dijo Carlisle desde el interior del auto, con la ventanilla baja.

La rubia asintió y se metió en su BMW a toda prisa, mientras que la duende observaba la situación algo confundida.

—¿A qué se ha referido Carlisle con eso?, ¿No vamos a casa también? —Preguntó Alice sumamente confundida.

Pero ninguno de sus hermanos contestó ya que no querían que Alice se pusiera a gritar en el medio del estacionamiento… otra vez.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos con Rosalie a casa? —Preguntó la duende una vez más, mientras entraba en el auto de su padre.

—Alice, ¿Lo has olvidado? Hoy tienen que ir a terapia —Contestó Carlisle mientras salía hacia la carretera, una vez que todos sus hijos ya se encontraban dentro del auto.

—¿¡Qué?! —Gritó Alice histérica. —Carlisle Cullen más te vale que estés bromeando, porque yo no pienso ir a ese lugar —Agregó enojada.

—Ali, tranquila. No será tan malo —Jasper intentó calmarla, tomando su mano, pero ella se soltó bruscamente.

—¿No será tan malo? ¿Tan malo dices? ¡Será pésimo, Jasper! —Gritó y comenzó a balbucear cosas in entendibles para los oídos de sus hermanos y su padre.

El viaje hacia el consultorio fue silencioso y algo incómodo. Rara vez alguno de los hermanos Cullen, menos Alice, intercambiaban palabras entre ellos. La chica simplemente se dedicó a maldecir en voz baja durante el trayecto hacia el consultorio.

Una vez que Carlisle estacionó su auto frente a la puerta del centro médico, todos bajaron menos Alice, que se quedó sentada en su lugar, dentro del auto.

—Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, bajas del auto en este instante —Ordenó Carlisle una vez que todos estaban parados en la vereda, esperando a la más bajita.

—Ni lo pienses—Susurró y se cruzó de brazos.

Carlisle suspiró y miró a sus hijos, buscando ayuda.

—Oh, vamos Ali. Si vienes te hacemos un regalito —Sonrió Emmett pero Alice le sacó la lengua a través del cristal de la ventanilla.

—Oh…—Susurró él, al ver la reacción de su hermana.

—Alice si bajas vamos de compras —Comenzó Jasper. —Recuerda que aún tenemos la salida pendiente —La tentó, pero Alice no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su lugar.

—Bueno, si no sale con eso, no saldrá con nada —Dijo Jasper a Carlisle.

Carlisle miró a sus hijos y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para tomar a Alice, la llevaría de los pelos si era necesario.

Dentro del centro médico, la recepcionista estaba verificando un par de turnos con unos pacientes, mientras que unos doctores se encontraban tomando un descanso en una esquina de la recepción. Todo estaba en calma hasta que, desde afuera, comenzaron a escucharse gritos algo alarmantes.

Jasper fue el primero en entrar al lugar. Abrió la puerta de la recepción, entró y la mantuvo abierta. Unos minutos después, Carlisle entró tomando a Alice por los brazos mientras Emmett y Edward la sostenían por sus tobillos.

—¡¡Suéltenme en éste instante!! Están locos, ¡Déjenme ir!, ¡¡Carlisle suéltame! —Gritó Alice con todas sus fuerzas mientras pataleaba e intentaba soltarse del agarre.

—Si, para el doctor Robert Dawson —Dijo Carlisle elevando un poco la voz ya que los alaridos de Alice aún eran bastante fuertes.

—Eh… —Dudó la recepcionista ante tal escena —Si claro doctor Cullen, eh, es la última puerta a la derecha —Dijo con los ojos clavados en Jasper, quien se sintió algo incómodo.

—¡¿Y tú que miras, eh?! —Gritó Alice a la recepcionista quien se asustó ante aquel grito y miró para otro lado.

—Carlisle, ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó un doctor, que contemplaba la escena algo extrañado.

—No gracias. Además estoy seguro que dentro de un rato se calmará, gracias de todos modos —Contestó a uno de sus colegas y se dirigió al pasillo, aún sosteniendo a Alice por los brazos mientras ella pegaba alaridos para que la soltaran.

El doctor Robert Dawson se encontraba leyendo los expedientes que contenían todos los datos de los hijos de Carlisle, quien se había tomado la molestia que llenarlos él mismo, ya que sabía que sus hijos no lo harían ni aunque les pagara.

En eso, comenzó a escuchar gritos en el pasillo. Pero levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, en cuanto escuchó que golpeaban para entrar.

—Pase —Dijo y la puerta se abrió de repente. Carlisle entró aún cargando a Alice con la ayuda de Edward y Emmett, luego de ellos, entró Jasper y cerró la puerta.

Carlisle depositó a Alice sobre un sillón y le ordenó a sus hijos que la vigilaran, ya que ella aprovecharía cualquier tipo de distracción para lanzarse hacia la puerta y salir corriendo.

—Hola Robert, muchas gracias por esto —Saludó Carlisle estrechando la mano del doctor, que aún se veía algo consternado por la escena anterior.

—No es nada, Carlisle —Dijo.

Edward y Emmett se encontraban sentados en el sillón con Alice en el medio mientras que Carlisle y Jasper tomaron asiento en sillas, frente al escritorio del doctor.

—Bien —Comenzó dejando los cuatro expedientes de los chicos Cullen sobre su escritorio. —Antes de comenzar, me presento soy el doctor Robert Dawson, soy psicólogo y como bien deben saber, aquí podrán contarme acerca de sus problemas, molestias o preocupaciones —Contó con una sonrisa, intentando alentarlos.

Todos los chicos asintieron, menos Alice que estaba cruzada de brazos, enfurruñada.

—Bueno, para comenzar haremos unas sesiones individuales para entrar en confianza, luego con el tiempo restante haremos una grupal, ¿Está bien, Carlisle? —Preguntó.

—Si, me parece bien, ¿Y a ustedes, hijos? —Contestó Carlisle asintiendo mientras se volteaba a ver a sus hijos.

Todos emitieron una especie de "si", que sonó como un gruñido, menos Emmett, quien se veía bastante divertido.

—¿Por quién empezamos? —Preguntó Carlisle aún mirando a sus hijos.

—¿Qué tal… Alice? —Dijo al tomar y ojear el expediente de la pequeña duende.

Alice les lanzó una mirada asesina al doctor y a su padre.

—Vamos Alice. Mientras antes empieces, más rápido terminarás —La animó el doctor, con una sonrisa.

Alice bufó y susurró algo como "si, si lo que digas".

—Si serían tan amables de aguardar en la sala de espera…—Comenzó el doctor —Yo le indicaré a Alice quien es el siguiente, cuando termine— Agregó antes de que los demás se marcharan.

Carlisle y sus hijos, se incorporaron y salieron de la oficina, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

Hasta acá. El próximo cap: la sesión de Alice.

No olviden dejar sus lindos reviews, así lo sigo.

Saludos a todos :) siempre se les agradece muchísimo por leer y dejar reviews.

Pau.


	13. La sesión de Alice: No estuvo tan mal

Holiss, aca volvi xD

perdón por la tardanza.

Acá subo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertencen solo a Stephenie Meyer =) (Aclaro por que hay más personajes xD)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El doctor se quedó unos segundos observando el expediente de Alice.

Para ella aquellos segundos fueron como horas, estaba que estallaba de nervios e ira hasta que explotó.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE LE ESTÁ TOMANDO TANTO TIEMPO!? ¿¡NO VE QUE QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ LO ANTES POSIBLE?!-Explotó la chica.

-Alice, cálmate-Susurró el doctor mirándola por fin.

Alice suspiró e intentó calmarse.

-Bien… Cuéntame un poco de ti. Según tu expediente te gusta ir de compras-Dijo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida- ¿Qué me gusta ir de compras?-Dijo bajito- YO AMO IR DE COMPRAS, LAS COMPRAS SON MI VIDA, AL IGUAL QUE MIS TARJETAS Y MI PORSCHE-Soltó.

-Ya veo… según lo que tengo sabido eres compradora compulsiva-Dijo. Era oficial, Alice iba a matar a Carlisle.

-No llego a ese extremo-Mintió.

-Pongamos un ejemplo… ¿Qué tal si tus padres te prohibieran comprar por 2 meses?-Preguntó mientras anotaba un par de cosas en un block de hojas.

-¿Qué tanto escribe?-Preguntó ella de golpe.

-Solo hago un par de anotaciones, ¿Puedes contestar la pregunta Alice?-Preguntó amablemente.

Alice dudó unos segundos-Bueno primero me enojaría con mis padres, les gritaría, rompería un par de adornos que ellos adoran enfrente de ellos como venganza y luego quizás los mataría, y luego les quitaría su dinero para ir de compras en el caso de que me hayan quitado el mío-Contó Alice sinceramente.

-Oh…-Fue todo lo que pudo decir el doctor antes de seguir con sus anotaciones.

Alice sonrió ante su sinceridad y esperó.

-Bueno… ¿Qué más puedes decir de ti? ¿Algún hobbie o pasa tiempo?-Preguntó.

-Ir de compras y conducir mi hermoso Porsche amarillo-Sonrió ella.

-¿Nada más?-Preguntó no extrañado por la respuesta de la duende.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Bien… entonces pasemos a otra cosa, tú padre se veía desesperado antes de ayer cuando me pidió que lo ayudara con ustedes-Contó mientras terminaba de escribir un par de cosas- Si, se veía preocupado…-

-Oh…-Dijo ella al oírlo.

-Bueno, Carlisle me habló acerca de un incidente que ocurrió en su familia… no me dijo que era ni cuando pasó… ¿Te gustaría hablar de ello?-Preguntó.

Alice entrecerró los ojos con furia al recordar la broma de sus hermanos.

-Bien… Edward y Jasper nos jugaron una broma…-Comenzó- Y esta vez si que se pasaron-

-¿Por qué Alice? ¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó.

-Bueno… es una historia algo larga…-

-Tenemos mucho tiempo aún-Sonrió.

Alice suspiro y comenzó-Bueno… hace unos días le jugamos una broma inofensiva al director de nuestra escuela… y bueno nuestra madre nos castigó por eso… A mí me quitó mis tarjetas y mi Porsche… pero ahora me deja usarlo para salir-Dijo con un gruñido- A Edward le quitó su Volvo y todo contacto social con 'Sus trescientas novias' ya que no hace más que avergonzarlo, a Emmett no le permitió ir a sus prácticas de football y le quitó su Jeep temporalmente y a Jazz… bueno… creo que de todos es el que peor reacciono ante su castigo…-Dijo pensativa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué le hizo a Jasper?-Preguntó anotando varios detalles.

-Bueno… Jasper es fanático de esas cosas llamadas Play Station, que en realidad no le veo nada divertido, pero bueno compró una por Internet y nuestra querida madre impidió que se la entregaran…-Dijo.

-Ya veo… ¿Y por que dices que fue el que peor tomó su castigo?-

-Bueno, él y Edward enloquecieron y comenzaron a hacer planes para matar a nuestra madre y Emmett y yo siempre estábamos alerta por las dudas-Contó.

-¿Enloquecieron?-Preguntó dudoso.

-Si, si, bueno, más de lo que ya lo estaban-Sonrió ella-Siempre estaban haciendo planes o hablaban solos entre ellos o reían solos-Dijo bajito.

-Oh… y… supongo que ese no es el incidente del que Carlisle huyó despavorido… ¿O si?-

-No… bueno… es que… Edward y Jasper nos jugaron una broma MUY pesada… los dos se aliaron con mamá para hacer todo más real…-Dijo-Los dos la secuestraron y la amordazaron a una silla luego cuando fuimos a rescatarla nos amenazaron con matarnos ya que ambos tenían revolvers y…-Dijo pero el doctor la interrumpió.

-Espera, espera un momento Alice… ¿Dices que tus hermanos amordazaron a tu madre? ¿Y que portaban armas?-Dijo atónito.

-Pues… si-Dijo ella.

El doctor abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a escribir en el block de hojas rápidamente

-Sigue Alice, te escucho-Dijo mientras anotaba.

-Bueno… y Edward enloqueció y apuntó a Carlisle y…-Dijo pero se largó a llorar al recordar aquella escena.

-¡Alice! Tranquila, no te preocupes-La animó.

-¡Es que lo estaba apuntando! Y… y… ¡Le disparó!-Dijo entre sollozos.

El doctor se quedó estático por unos segundos.

-¿Edward le disparó a Carlisle?-Preguntó anonadado.

Alice asintió- Y Jasper a mí-Susurró.

-¿Qué?-Dijo-Pero… ¿Estas bien? ¿No ocurrió nada? ¿Y Carlisle?-Preguntó aún con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Si, si, todos estamos bien… por lo menos físicamente, ya que dudo que Carlisle esté del todo bien mentalmente después de esa estúpida broma-Dijo ella ya recuperada.

-¿Y que hay de Emmett? ¿El también fue agredido?-Preguntó.

-No… Emmett se lo tomó bastante bien… es más… ¡El muy imbécil los felicito! ¿Cómo pudo felicitarlos? Realmente Emmett está MUY mal de la cabeza-Dijo Alice molesta.

-¿Dices que Emmett felicito a Edward y a Jasper por jugarles, a lo que ellos llaman 'broma'?-Dijo sin poder creer lo que oía y Alice asintió.

El doctor se quedó unos segundos paralizado, releyó todo los datos que había anotado hasta el momento, algo le estaba faltando… no era posible que los mismos hijos de Carlisle les dispararan a él y a Alice… y Emmett en sima felicitarlos… no, algo le estaba faltando.

-Bueno…-Dijo luego de un par de segundos revisando sus notas – ¿Pero estás completamente recuperada Alice?-Preguntó preocupado y la pequeña duende asintió.

-Sip, bueno… mas o menos… siempre que recuerdo como Jasper me apuntó de esa manera me dan ganas de llorar-Dijo intentando quitar esa imagen de su mente.

-Si… entiendo…-Dijo-¿Algo más que desees compartir Alice?-Preguntó.

La pequeña duende se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Pues… no… creo que ya está todo por ahora…-Dijo.

-De acuerdo -Dijo el doctor Dawson y observó el reloj-Bueno Alice, eso es todo por hoy, seguro que estarás feliz de haber terminado… ¿Por qué no llamas a Edward? –Dijo ojeando ahora el expediente del chico.

Alice asintió y estrechó su mano con el doctor-Gracias…-Dijo y se acercó a la puerta

-¿Doctor Dawson?-Preguntó antes de abrirla.

-¿Si Alice?-

-No estoy loca, ¿Verdad?-Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Eh…-Dudó-Bueno, hoy has hecho un avance Alice, al principio pensé que destruirías mi oficina cuando vi como te traían… pero resulto ser muy diferente, eres una persona muy abierta y sincera y eso es bueno-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice sonrió abiertamente llena de alegría ya que su cordura estaba asegurada, se despidió y salió de la oficina.

Caminó por los pasillos dando sus saltitos hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde se encontró con el rostro expectante de sus hermanos y su padre.

-No estuvo tan mal-Dijo sonrojándose mientras se sentaba.

-¿Lo ves Alice? No era necesario armar el griterío que armaste antes-Dijo Carlisle y Alice solo se sonrojó más al recordar aquella escena.

-Edward, es tu turno-Dijo Alice mirando a su hermano quien sin decir una sola palabra se incorporó se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después la sesion de Edward... jajaja

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, que no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que la gente lee y comenta el fic =)

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Besos a todos,

Pau.


	14. La sesión de Edward: El ex músico

Hooliss!

Aca subo la sesión de Edward, espero que les guste =)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecientes a la saga solo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward tocó la puerta y al escuchar un 'Pase' entró.

-Hola Edward, ven siéntate donde desees-Dijo el doctor.

Él entró y se sentó frente al doctor en una silla.

-Bueno… para comenzar cuéntame de ti…y… lo mejor sería que fueras lo más sincero posible, así en el futuro, podré brindarte toda la ayuda que se me sea posible-Dijo nervioso ya que según él estaba frente a frente con un posible asesino.

-Bueno…-Comenzó él dudando-Me gusta salir-Dijo sonriente-Más si es con chicas-

-¿Tienes novia Edward?-Preguntó preocupado.

-No, ¿Para que? Es mejor no tener novia y poder tener a todas las chicas a mi alcance que estar solamente con una y serle fiel-Dijo sinceramente mientras el doctor comenzaba a escribir.

-En la escuela a mis hermanos y a mí nos reconocen como 'Los chicos malos' y es grandioso, nos pasamos la mayoría del tiempo haciendo bromas, sobre todo al director o a los profesores… aun que una de las últimas bromas me costo mi Volvo y mi reputación en la escuela…-Dijo con asco al recordar como su madre lo avergonzó.

-¿Por qué dices eso Edward?-

-Por que Esme, mi madre, se encargó de que no invitará a nadie a casa, me avergonzó por completo ¡y dos veces! Una por teléfono, estaba arreglando para salir y resultó que Esme estaba escuchando toda mi conversación y no voy a repetir todas las idioteces que dijo de mi por teléfono, y la segunda ves me avergonzó frente a todos mis hermanos, la amiga de mi hermana y la chica con la que saldría, casi la mato, si no iba para mi habitación juro que mataba a Esme de la peor manera… ahora no se lo que deben estar pensado en la escuela de mí… seguramente debo ser el nuevo tema de conversación y de las burlas de la escuela-Dijo Edward enojado y avergonzado a la vez.

-¿Y por que tu madre haría algo así?-Preguntó el doctor temiendo por la respuesta.

-Bueno es que cuando le hicimos esa broma al director Emmett destruyó por completo el escritorio, no era su intención pero el muy idiota lo hizo trizas… pero sacando ese detalle solo le hicimos un par de decoraciones a la dirección-Sonrió Edward inocentemente.

-Ya veo…-Susurró- ¿Algo más?-

-También soy músico, en realidad lo era, hace bastante que no toco ningún instrumento-Contó.

-¿Qué te gustaba tocar Edward?-Preguntó y Edward sonrió.

-¿Además de las chicas?-Dijo arqueando las cejas.

-Me refería a algún instrumento musical…-Dijo como si estuviera explicando lo obvio.

-El piano-Admitió.

El doctor dudó unos segundos mientras seguía anotando.

-¿Algo más que desees contar Edward? ¿Alguna especie de broma en especial?-Dijo irónicamente y Edward rió.

-Bueno si lo pide de ese modo… no es para tanto, la verdad no se que es lo que Carlisle y Alice le hayan dicho, pero en serio, no es la gran cosa-Dijo riendo.

_Este muchacho enserio tiene un par de problemas… ¿¡le disparó a su padre y dice que no es para tanto!? ¿DICE QUE NO ES LA GRAN COSA? _Pensó alarmado.

-Esme, se vio muy divertida cuando le dijimos acerca de la broma-Contó-No se por que se lo tomaron tan enserio, o sea… Emmett al principio estaba muerto de miedo al igual que Alice y Carlisle… pero luego nos felicito y rió conmigo, Jasper y Esme-Dijo sonriente.

_¿Su madre se veía divertida? ¡Pero que clase se mujer se supone que era!_ Pensó.

-¿Y por que se les dio por hacer esa 'broma' Edward?-Preguntó intrigado.

-Bueno… Alice y Emmett nos habían hartado a mí y a Jazz… estaban todo el día gritándonos y vigilándonos… no nos dejaban acercarnos a Esme por que se habían tomando muy enserio que la queríamos asesinar por castigarnos-

-¿Y fue por eso que usaron la violencia en su 'broma'? ¿Para vengarse de sus hermanos?-Preguntó.

-No fue violencia… bueno admito que Jasper y yo actuamos geniales si puedo presumir-Rió Edward-Carlisle y Alice se lo tomaron demasiando enserio… debió ver sus caras-Dijo recordando.

-Edward, Alice se mostró muy molesta ante su agresión-Dijo serio.

-No fue una agresión… Jasper no lo hizo para molestarla, solo quería ayudarla y de paso divertirse al ver la cara de sufrimiento y furia de Alice… además estaba como en trance, había que sacarla de eso de alguna manera-Dijo.

_¿Jasper quería ayudarla?_ Se preguntó sin entender… -¿Entonces Jasper lo hizo por diversión?-Preguntó dejando caer su mandíbula.

-Todos lo hicimos por diversión… y bueno también como una pequeña venganza, pero fue genial, todo salió de maravilla-

_Creo que tendré que hablar con Carlisle acerca de derivar a Edward a algún centro psiquiátrico lo antes posible_… Pensó el doctor observándolo sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Y… dime Edward… ¿Tú y Jasper no se molestaron en pensar cuales serían las consecuencias?-Preguntó dudoso.

-Si y no, me refiero a que si sabíamos a que Carlisle haría algo así… en realidad esperamos que nos metiera en un loquero o un reformatorio… debo admitir que estoy algo impresionado que aún no lo ha hecho-Contestó riendo.

-¿Y entonces por que lo hicieron?-

-Bueno, era divertido y además estábamos entusiasmados por llegar a cabo nuestro siniestro plan. No nos podíamos negar aquella diversión-Admitió.

-Edward, lo que tú y tu hermano han hecho sobrepasa por muy arriba los límites y estoy al tanto de que eso lo sabes-Dijo el doctor.

-¿Los límites? Admito que quizás nos pasamos un poco, pero no es para tanto…-Dijo.

-¿No pensaron en sentarse y hablarlo en familia antes de cometer tal agresión?-

-No… Alice y Emmett nunca se sentaron a hablar con nosotros para ver que era lo que pensábamos, ¿Por qué debíamos ser nosotros los civilizados? Además queríamos verlos sufrir de una manera u otra, así que ni se nos pasó por la cabeza el hecho de ser amigables-Dijo sincero.

-Oh…-Fue todo lo que pudo articular el doctor.

-Si está asustado conmigo espere a escuchar a Emmett, pagaría lo que fuese para estar presente en ese momento-Dijo divertido.

-¿Por qué lo dices Edward?-Preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Bueno Emmett… es Emmett… ya verá a lo que me refiero-Respondió- ¿Algo más que quiera saber?-Preguntó Edward.

-Eso… dímelo tu… ¿Quieres contar algo más? Aún nos quedan un par de minutos-Dijo mirando el reloj.

Edward dudó unos cuantos segundos-Creo… que no…-Dijo aún pensativo.

-Bien… entonces supongo que terminamos-Dijo dando un suspiro.

-¿Puedo ir en paz? ¿Con la certeza de que mañana no apareceré en un loquero atado a una cama con un chaleco de fuerza?-Preguntó Edward riendo.

El doctor dudó unos segundos y vaciló-Bueno, eso es depende de ti…-Dijo.

Edward sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

-¿Podrías llamar a Emmett?-Preguntó amablemente y él asintió, se despidió y salió de la oficina.

_No puedo creer… este chico tiene más problemas de los que pensaba, espero que no le afecte mucho a Carlisle_. Pensó.

-Es tu turno Emmett-Dijo Edward cuando se sentó al lado de Alice quien leía una revista de moda entretenidamente.

-Pero, pero…-Balbuceó Emmett- ¿Y que si no sobrevivo? Si muero en el camino…-Dijo Emmett haciendo puchero.

-Todos te recordaremos como Emmett el hermano más tonto que alguna vez tuvimos-Burló Jasper.

-Esta me las pagarás Gasparín y no te saldrás con la tuya, si vuelvo vivo de esto enfrentarás la furia de EMMETT CULLEN-Dijo y se incorporó y miró para todos lados

- ¿En donde es?-Preguntó inocentemente.

Edward negó con la cabeza-Sigue el pasillo, la ultima puerta a la derecha Emmett-Dijo.

Emmett sonrió y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Déjenmelo saber en los reviews xD

Ya se viene la sesión de Emmett y lo mejor para el final... la sesión de Jasper... xD jaajajaj

Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo estas locas sesiones de terapia =)

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchos besitos a todos lo que leen y comentan el fic =)

Y muchas gracias a los que dejan sus lindos reviews, no saben lo feliz que me ponen xD!!!

Pau.


	15. La sesión de Emmett: ¡Una locura!

Holiss, aca subo la sesión de Emmett a pedido suyo =)

Espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecientes a la saga solo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de tocar todas las puertas y preguntar si estaba en el lugar correcto llegó a la última puerta del pasillo a la derecha, tocó y esperó.

'Pase' escuchó, y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa Emmett-Dijo el doctor amablemente.

Él entró y se recostó en el sillón con una sonrisa-¿Puedo, no es así doc?-Preguntó.

-Si… si estás cómodo, por que no-Contestó y comenzó a ojear el expediente de Emmett.

-¿Cómo sabe cuando alguien esta loco, doc Bob?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Eso es depende de su estado mental y de sus problemas…-Respondió-Bueno, ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de ti?-

-De acuerdo…-Dijo y suspiró-Nací en Tennessee, en la época que viví allí me gustaba ir de caza y…-Dijo pero el doctor lo interrumpió.

-Emmett… la verdad que no creo que sea necesario todo eso ya que está aquí-Dijo señalando el expediente.

-Oh… de acuerdo… ¿Entonces que desea escuchar doc Bob?-Preguntó.

-Bueno, por ejemplo podrías hablar sobre tus pasa tiempos, que te gusta hacer, que no, a donde te gusta sa…-Comenzó pero Emmett ya estaba hablando.

-Oh, si, si claro bueno amo el football, es mi deporte favorito, es más nunca me he perdido una práctica… hasta hace una semana…-Dijo triste.

-¿Por tu castigo no?-Dijo ya anotando cosas.

-Si… voy a matar a Esme-Dijo riendo-Bueno por lo menos ahora me deja usar el Jeep-

-Bueno, antes de pasar a otra cosa… ¿Qué más deseas contar Emmett?-Preguntó.

Emmett sonrió y comenzó a contarle las miles y millones de anécdotas graciosas que había tenido junto con sus hermanos y Bella, sin mencionar a Rose aún.

-Alice y yo siempre estábamos haciendo planes para detener a Edward y a Jasper, ya que ambos estaban loquísimos y siempre les hacíamos señas, les dejábamos en claro que los teníamos bien vigilados… fue muy divertido, en varias de nuestras clases el profesor nos llamó la atención muchas veces hasta que nos tuvo que separar, a Alice la sentó en una punta y a mí en otra para que no conversáramos más y lo mejor es que nos seguíamos comunicando por señas. Y no dejábamos que Bella se acercara a esos locos ya que si no sería su fin-Contó riendo.

-Me hubiera gustado que Rosalie participara un poco ya que nunca está presente o siempre tiene cosas que hacer con su 'grupito de amigas populares'-Dijo Emmett algo triste.

-¿Quién es Rosalie, Emmett? ¿Tu novia?-Preguntó.

-Naa, ¿Rose mi novia? Eso ya pasó, ahora solo somos hermanos aun que ella no lo quiera admitir…-

-¿Entonces terminaron amistosamente? ¿Ahora son como hermanos?-Preguntó.

-No, claro que no fue amistoso… Rose casi me mata, es más casi me rompe un jarrón en la cabeza cuando terminé con ella… gracias a Dios lo esquivé… Esme no estaba nada feliz de que Rose le haya destruido uno de sus jarrones favoritos.

Además después de eso nunca más nos llevamos bien… imagínate Bob… convivir con tu ex en la misma casa… es terrible-Dijo burlón Emmett.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Emmett?-Preguntó el doctor desconcertado.

-Bueno… Rose también es hija adoptada de Carlisle… así que ambos vivimos bajo el mismo techo… eso facilitó muchas cosas en el pasado…si…muchas cosas…-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Dices… que… estuviste en una relación amorosa con tu hermana?-Preguntó perplejo.

-Bueno, no somos del todo hermanos ya que somos adoptados… solo llevamos el apellido Cullen por cortesía… pero para fines prácticos y médicos doc Bob… sip estuve con mi media hermana-Sonrió sinceramente Emmett.

-Emmett… ¿Sabes que el incesto no es permitido… no es así?-Preguntó algo consternado.

-La verdad que no… pero bueno, después de todo Rose y yo terminamos hace mucho, no tiene de que preocuparse doc-Dijo Emmett riendo.

-¿Sabe Carlisle acerca de esto?-

-Claro que sabe-Sonrió.

-¿Por qué Carlisle no mandó también a Rosalie a terapia?-Preguntó prefiriendo cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, es que Rose vive en otro planeta… no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros… yo la quise mucho y aún lo hago es que… está muy distanciada… parece que no nos quiere del todo-Dijo Emmett algo triste.

_Mmm… ni Alice ni Edward nombraron a su hermana… deberé comentarle a Carlisle acerca de esto. Además de hablar seriamente con él acerca de la posible relación que han tenido sus hijos bajo su consentimiento_. Pensó mientras escribía.

-Bueno eh… Emmett me gustaría mucho si me pudieras contar acerca de una 'broma' que Edward y Jasper les han hecho-Dijo el doc Bob, como Emmett lo llamaba, una vez que había terminado de escribir.

-Si, claro, esa broma fue la mejor broma de todos los tiempos doc Bob-Dijo dramáticamente.

-Emmett… según lo que oí, no fue para nada buena… fue muy peligrosa… alguien podría haber salido muy herido…-Dijo._ O muerto_. Pensó.

-Naa, está exagerando un poco doc. Cuando Edward lo apuntó a Carlisle, dios esa parte fue genial, ¡su cara! Debió ver su cara-Chilló Emmett riendo –Y luego Alice, pobre Jasper, parecía que ella le iba a arrancar la cabeza, si que estaba furiosa-Contó.

-Emmett… ¿Por qué has felicitado a tus hermanos? Lo que han hecho fue pésimo, sobrepasaron los límites… eso ya no se considera como una broma…-Dijo preocupado.

-Bueno en primer lugar los felicité por lo genial que estuvo, nunca supe que Eddie y Jazz supieran actuar tan bien… ¡y Esme! Ella estuvo grandiosa, fue lo mejor-Dijo recordando.

El doctor contempló a Emmett unos segundos y se puso a escribir en su block de hojas.

_Otro más que tendré que derivar a un centro psiquiátrico_… Pensó escribiendo.

-¡Además nos amenazaron de una manera! Gritaban: UN PASO MÁS Y JURO QUE LA MATAMOS-Gritó Emmett intentando imitar a su hermano-Son los mejores hermanos de la historia, pero no se los diga, por que si no se entusiasman…-Susurró bajito.

-Oh…-Dijo al escucharlo.

_¿Qué es lo anda mal con estos chicos? ¡¿Es que no se sienten mortificados por haber lastimado a su familia?!_ Se preguntó alarmado.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber doc Bob?-Preguntó aún recostado.

-Estoy tratando de comprenderte Emmett…-Comenzó dudando-Dices que tus hermanos son los mejores, que los felicitas… ¿Por haberle disparado a tu hermana y tu padre?-Preguntó aún atónito.

-Pues… en realidad los felicite por lo bien planeado que estaba todo… al principio no pensé que lo harían pero luego… ¡PAFF! Edward le había disparado a Carlisle, y Alice… Oh pobre Alice parecía que nos íbamos a ahogar en su llanto de tanto que lloraba -Admitió él pensativo y soltó una carcajada.

El doctor siguió escribiendo unos segundos más.

-¿Y no los hospitalizaron? ¿Qué dijo Carlisle?-Preguntó.

-No fue necesario, está exagerando mucho…-Dijo… _¿Es que es necesario hospitalizar a una persona cuando le tiran un poco de agua? ¿Desde cuando?_ Pensó.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que les hayan disparado y no los hospitalizaran?-Preguntó sin entender.

Entonces a Emmett le cayeron todas las fichas del asunto… Alice o Edward había emitido la parte de PISTOLAS DE AGUA. Al pensar en eso soltó una carcajada.

-¿Estás bien Emmett?-Peguntó.

-Si, si lo siento, pero enserio no fue necesario hospitalizarlos… Carlisle es doctor, el solo pudo manejarlo-Sonrió Emmett… que después de todo no estaba mintiendo… solo estaba distorsionando un poco la verdad.

-Oh…-Dijo y anotó mas cosas.

-Carlisle no dijo nada, estaba muy impresionado como para hablar… o sea… dos de sus hijos lo habían amenazado con un revolver, eso no pasa todos los días, no señor-Dijo Emmett serio.

-Ya veo… bueno Emmett… creo que por hoy ha sido todo, ¿Algo más que quieras decir antes de terminar?-Preguntó el doctor.

Emmett dudó unos segundos-Doc… ¿Cuándo sabes cuando estás enamorado?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Bueno… eso es depende de lo que sientas hacia la persona Emmett, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que creo querer mucho a alguien, pero no estoy seguro de que manera-Dijo sinceramente.

-Ya veo… bueno eso tendrías que meditarlo contigo mismo y con la persona que quieres, solo de esa manera sabrás si es realmente amor lo que sientes-Contestó.

-Gracias Bob-Dijo y se levantó del sillón, y alzó su mano-Dame esos cinco Bob-Dijo sonriente.

El doctor observó unos segundos a Emmett y ambos chocaron los cinco.

-Bien doc, lo veo luego, supongo que ahora es el turno de Jazz, ¿No?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Si, así es, ¿Podrías llamarlo?-

-Claro, bye doc-Dijo Emmett y salió de la oficina.

Emmett caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar hacia donde estaban sus hermanos y su padre, en la sala de espera.

-Jazzy-Jazz, es tu turno-Sonrió Emmett al sentarse al lado de Alice quien ahora leía un catálogo de moda.

Jasper asintió, se incorporó en silencio y camino normalmente hacia el pasillo.

Alice levantó la vista y vio a la recepcionista observando como Jasper caminaba hacia el pasillo y desaparecía por el y lanzó un gruñido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya se viene la sesión de Jasper... muajaja xD

Espero que les haya gustado la sesion de Emmett, en los reviews me lo dirán.

Y les agradezco a todos los que comentan y dejan sus reviews, me ponen re feliz =)

Muchos besos a todos.

Pau


	16. La sesión de Jasper: Amante de la guerra

Holis a todos, ajajaj aca está la sesión más esperada de todas...(o eso parece) xD

Espero que les guste!!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecientes a la saga solo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Jasper tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos, después de escuchar un pase entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta en silencio.

-Hola Jasper, ven siéntate-Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jasper dio unos pasos y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio.

-Bueno… por lo que veo no eres el típico adolescente…-Dijo intentando entablar un poco de confianza con el segundo posible asesino.

-Eso depende de la situación doctor…-Dijo Jasper seriamente.

-Oh…-Dijo al escucharlo-Bueno… así que eres sureño-Dijo mirando su expediente.

-Así es, nací en Houston, Texas-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bueno, cuéntame Jasper… ¿Algo que te interese hacer en tu tiempo libre?-Preguntó tomando el block de hojas listo para volver a escribir.

Jasper suspiró y comenzó –Me agradan los juegos de video y las Play Station, se que Alice las odia, pero para mi son lo mejor-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Algo más?-Preguntó.

-Bueno… todo lo que tenga que ver con la guerra lo se, cualquier guerra que se haya librado en el mundo la se, las fechas, los generales, los territorios, las tácticas de combate, y demás-

-Oh…-Susurró-¿Armas también?-Preguntó.

-Por supuesto que si, ya le dije, todo lo que tenga que ver con cualquier guerra o batalla yo lo se-Dijo orgulloso.

_Ya veo… entonces ya se quien ha conseguido los revolvers…_Pensó.

-Dime Jasper… hablando de armas… me gustaría mucho saber… ¿Cómo han conseguido las armas que tú y tu hermano usaron en su 'broma'?-Dijo.

-Bueno, junto con Edward fuimos a comprarlas, cuando entramos en la tienda me encargué de pedir diferentes modelos para ver cual era mejor-Sonrió-Es más por mi me hubiera llevado la escopeta que parecía de aire comprimido, muy parecida a una escopeta con acción de bombeo, era una mezcla entre la Remington 870 y la Mossberg 500, pero Edward me convenció diciéndome: Jasper… recuerda que no vamos de caza hermano solo vamos a jugarles una broma a Alice, Emmett y Carlisle. Así que nos quedamos con una especie de P35 cada uno, no fue la gran cosa pero nos sirvió bastante bien-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh… ya… veo… tienes un alto conocimiento en armas…-Dijo.

-Si por supuesto, estoy al tanto de cada arma creada-Sonrió satisfecho.

-Y… ¿Se las vendieron sin ningún problema?-Preguntó.

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué habría de haber algún problema?-Preguntó algo confuso, después de todo no se necesitaba de un adulto para comprar pistolas de agua… ¿O si?

-Bueno, se que ambos tienen 18 y ya son…-Pensó un momento la palabra-responsables de si mismos… pero… ¿El vendedor no les pidió identificación ni nada?-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No era necesario, simplemente nos vendió las pistolas y nada más-Dijo Jasper.

El doctor tomó nota de cada palabra que Jasper decía. _Pero que irresponsables los que les han vendido las armas… ¡Apenas son mayores de edad! ¿Cuánto costaba pedirles alguna identificación o algo?_ Pensó mientras escribía rápidamente.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué le disparaste a Alice?-Preguntó al fin.

-Estaba paralizada… tenía que sacarla del trance igual solo fue un poquito, pero luego parecía que Alice me iba a matar, realmente estaba furiosa…-

El doctor pestañó sin entender-¿Le disparaste para ayudarla? ¿Qué clase de hermano le dispara a su hermana para ayudarla?-Preguntó.

-Bueno… no fue nada, además no la lastimé ni nada por el estilo, solo la enfurecí…-Admitió Jasper.

-Bien… eh… Jasper ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu familia?-Preguntó algo intrigado, ya que, a diferencia de sus hermanos no tenía el mismo semblante de un adolescente feliz con su familia.

-Me llevo bien con todos…-Respondió-Carlisle y Esme son mis padres, así que a pesar de las bromas y demás los respeto como tales, Edward y Emmett son algo así como mis mejores amigos y medio hermanos, Rosalie…-Dudó unos segundos-Bueno ella realmente tiene algo en contra de nosotros, me culpa de destruir su habitación por completo, esta loca-Admitió.

-¿Y lo has hecho?-

-Claro que no, no tengo nada en contra de Rose, es que ella se hace odiar por los demás, es arrogante y orgullosa, se cree que es el centro de todo-Dijo Jasper molesto.

El doctor dudó un par de segundos mientras tomaba nota de todo.

-Me gustaría poder tener una sesión con ella, luego lo hablo con Carlisle-Dijo-¿Y que hay de Alice? ¿Cómo es tu relación con ella, Jasper?-Preguntó.

-Me gusta Alice, es buena, sincera y siempre está cuando se la necesita, a pesar de todo este lío que se armó y de su molesta adicción a las compras quiero mucho a Alice y estoy seguro que ella me corresponde-Dijo Jasper con sinceridad.

-Entonces ¿Es Alice tu hermana favorita?-

-Si, pero no le estoy hablando de ella como mi hermana… que después de todo no lo es, lo único que nos une es el apellido Cullen-

-¿Jasper? ¿Te estás refiriendo a…?-

-Si, me refiero a que amo a Alice y ella me ama a mí, es más, hemos salido hace un par de días y no precisamente como hermanos-

-¿Carlisle sabe acerca de esto?-

-Claro que sabe, es más, aprueba que entre Alice y yo haya algo más que una relación de amistad-

_Dios, ¿En donde se supone que vive Carlisle? ¿Cómo deja que todas estas cosas pasen? Deja que sus hijos cometan incesto bajo su consentimiento y actúa como si nada, ¿Pero que es lo que anda mal en esta familia? _Pensó.

-¿Esta mal doctor?-Preguntó Jasper al ver la expresión de este.

-Bueno… en realidad es depende de la perspectiva… el incesto no esta permitido…-Dijo.

-No llega a ser incesto y usted lo sabe. Alice y yo no somos parientes, no tenemos la misma sangre, así que no hay de que preocuparse, además como dije antes amo a Alice y ella a mí y creo que eso es suficiente como para aprobar nuestra futura relación-Comentó Jasper con calma.

-Vaya… según tu expediente eres carismático… y veo que es verdad-Dijo mientras escribía un par de cosas en el block.

Jasper sonrió y esperó pacientemente a la siguiente pregunta.

-Bien Jasper… tengo entendido que ustedes son reconocidos como 'Los chicos malos de la escuela'-Comenzó el doctor.

-Si, así es-Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Y estás tú feliz de que te tomen por 'El chico malo'?-

-Bueno, no es que este desbordando de alegría pero es bueno saber que nadie se va a acercar a molestarte-Admitió el rubio.

-Ya veo… ¿Eso afecta tus estudios?-

-Claro que no, no tiene nada que ver… en la escuela me va bien… no como Emmett-Dijo riendo.

-Oh…-Dijo dudando el doctor.

-Me gusta mucho la hora de historia, allí vemos mucho el tema de las guerras. Me atrae demasiado esa materia-Contó con entusiasmo.

El resto del tiempo Jasper se quedó hablando acerca de las guerras más interesantes y las que más le gustaban hasta que se hizo la hora y el doctor dijo.

-Aún nos queda un rato, ¿Quieres contar algo más Jasper?-Preguntó el doctor luego de escribir.

Jasper dudó unos segundos pensativo.

-No, creo que solté todo-Dijo.

-Bueno entonces eso es todo por hoy-Dijo dejando el block de hojas aún lado.

-¿Podrías ir en busca de tus hermanos? Aún nos queda la sesión grupal-Dijo.

Jasper asintió, se incorporó, estrechó la mano del doctor formalmente y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Ya después se viene la sesión grupal o sea... PELIGRO jajajaja

Un beso grande a todos, dejen sus reviews así me dicen que les pareció =)

Pau.


	17. La sesión grupal: ¡PELIGRO!

Holis, aca subo la sesión grupal, que quedó bastante larguito el cap.

Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga solo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Al entrar en la sala vio a Alice frente a la recepcionista, ella estaba a los gritos.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó él al ver como sus hermanos y su padre morían de la risa.

-Bueno según Alice, la recepcionista se ha enamorado perdidamente de ti y planea quitar a Alice del medio para poder escaparse contigo-Dijo Emmett entre risotadas.

Jasper suspiró y se acercó a Alice que estaba gritando como loca.

-YO TE VI COMO LO MIRABAS MALDITA, EL ES MI HOMBRE, SOLO MÍO ¿TE QUEDO CLARO? SI LO VUELVES A MIRAR TE JURO QUE TE MATO-Gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el escritorio.

-Señorita Cullen, por favor cálmese-Dijo la recepcionista con miedo.

-Alice, ya déjala en paz, sabes que nunca te dejaría y que eres la única para mi-Dijo Jasper tironeado de la manito del duende para bajarla del escritorio.

Una sonrisa maliciosa de dibujo en el rostro de la más bajita de los Cullen quien se bajó del escritorio y abalanzó sobre Jasper y lo besó apasionadamente mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡JA!-Gritó ella, cuando se separó de Jasper, a la recepcionista que la miraba perpleja.

Alice tomó de la mano a Jasper quien aún estaba sorprendido y se acercaron a sus hermanos y a su padre.

-¿Qué fue eso Alice?-Preguntó Emmett riendo.

-Nada, solo le di un poco de su propia medicina a esa maldita, ¿No viste como te miraba Jazz?-Preguntó.

-Mmm… Alguien está celosa aquí-Corearon Edward y Emmett pero Alice los ignoró.

-El doctor nos espera a los cuatro para comenzar con la sesión grupal-Dijo Jasper más calmado.

-Bien será mejor que vayamos antes de que Alice mate a la pobre recepcionista-Dijo Edward riendo.

Los cuatro chicos Cullen se dirigieron hacia la oficina del doc Bob.

Emmett abrió la puerta y los cuatro hermanos entraron.

-Por favor siéntense-Dijo mientras ojeaba las notas que había escrito en cada sesión.

Emmett se dejó caer el en sillón cómodamente.

-¿Y que crees? ¿Qué me sentaré en el suelo Emmett?-Dijo Alice cruzada de brazos, su hermano bufó y le hizo un lugarcito al pie del sillón, Alice se sentó no muy cómoda mientras que Jasper y Edward se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Muy bien…-Comenzó el doctor- He estado observando mis anotaciones… y aún hay varias cosas que no entiendo…-Dijo.

-Pregunte doc Bob-Dijo Emmett.

-Bueno… Alice ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada acerca de tu supuesta relación con tu hermano?-

Alice se sonrojó-Bueno… la verdad es que no se me ocurrió…-Dijo sinceramente.

-Oh… de acuerdo…-Respondió no del todo convencido.

-Alice casi mata a la recepcionista por que según ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jazz-Saltó Emmett riendo.

El doctor no pudo evitar soltar una risita-Ya veo…-Dijo y se quedó unos segundos pensativo

-Muy bien… ahora me gustaría poder hacer un ejercicio con tres de ustedes-Dijo.

-¿Por qué solo tres?-Preguntó Alice.

-Por que uno de ustedes ya lo ha hecho anteriormente en su sesión y no he tenido la oportunidad de aplicarlo en los demás -Explicó-Bien… empezaremos con Edward-Dijo.

El chico suspiró y espero.

-Edward, necesito que me digas como es tu relación con los miembros de tu familia-Dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente el block de hojas.

-Debe estar bromeando… no pienso decir nada y menos adelante de EMMETT-Dijo molesto.

-Por favor Edward, además verás como te ayudará a abrirte más con tu familia-Dijo.

-Pero, pero…-Protestó.

-Vamos Eddie quiero saber que es lo que sientes por mi-Rió Emmett desde el sillón.

-¿VE? NO PUEDO CON ÉL EN LA MISMA SALA -Gritó Edward.

-Emmett, voy a pedirte que emitas cualquier comentario que avergüence o moleste a tu hermano, tienes derecho a opinar y expresarte mientras que sea con prioridad y una buena intención-Dijo el doctor.

-Bien, prometo no avergonzar a Eddie-Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Bueno eso también va para Alice y Jasper… ahora Edward, comencemos…-Dijo listo para empezar a anotar.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga exactamente?-Susurró Edward.

-Como te llevas con cada integrante de tú familia-Contestó.

Edward suspiró y comenzó- Bien… Carlisle y Esme, a pesar de que no son mis verdaderos padres, los veo como tales y… eso-Dijo cortante.

-¿Cómo te sientes con ellos?-Preguntó.

-Me siento… ¿Bien? ¿Conforme? ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme? Me siento normal, además está el hecho de que ambos se están haciendo cargo de cinco adolescentes y la mayoría de ellos con las hormonas subidas-Dijo.

-Oh… ya veo… Bueno, ya que te sientes bien y conforme con tus padres pasemos con tus hermanos-Dijo el doctor.

-¿Es realmente necesario?-Protestó.

-Si, por favor Edward, prosigue-

-Bien-Dijo molesto-Alice…-Dijo y se quedó pensativo-Alice es la típica hermanita menor… es un pequeño diablillo-Dijo sonriendo-Pero a pesar de hacerme la vida imposible junto con EMMETT debo admitir que es mi hermana favorita-Admitió.

-¡OBEJCION EN LA CORTE!-Gritó Emmett y todos lo miraron-¡ESO ES PREFERENCIA! ¡EDWARD QUIERE A ALICE MÁS QUE A MI! ES INJUSTO-Gritó Emmett.

-Emmett, desde luego que quiero más a Alice que a ti-Dijo Edward como si estuviera explicando lo obvio.

-Eso me dolió hermano y me dolió aquí-Dijo tocándose el pecho donde estaba su corazón.

-Bien… prosigue con Emmett, Edward-Dijo el doctor luego de aquella interrupción.

-No. Por favor Emmett no, ¿Por qué no Jasper o Rosalie?-Rogó.

-Vamos, Edward, así lo sueltas y ya-Animó el doctor.

-No siento nada por él… ¿Debería sentir algo?-Dijo.

-Bueno… es tu hermano después de todo Edward… algo debes sentir hacia él…-Dijo anotando.

-La mayoría del tiempo siento ODIO hacia Emmett, aun que él solo se lo busca-Admitió.

-Edward te estás pasando-Dijo Emmett serio.

-Edward, no puedes odiar a tu hermano, son familia y deben llevarse bien-Dijo el doctor.

-No es que lo odie siempre… tengo que admitir que… a pesar de que sea un tonto, que, como dije antes, me haga la vida imposible… y tenga el cerebro del tamaño de un maní siento compasión por él-Dijo riendo.

-¡HEY! ESO ES PURA AGRESIÓN, MI CEREBRO ES MÁS GRANDE QUE UN MANÍ EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN-Gritó Emmett ofendido.

-OOPS PERDÓN EMMETT, ME EQUIVOQUE, QUISE DECIR QUE TIENE EL TAMAÑO DE UNA NUEZ PEQUEÑA-Gritó riendo.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Ya verás… algún día… me las pagarás-Dijo y se cruzó se brazos.

-Edward, discúlpate con tu hermano-Dijo el doctor.

-¡Pero! Quería que fuera sincero y…-Protestó.

-Si Masen me debes una disculpa-Dijo Emmett aún ofendido.

Edward resopló y susurró-Lo siento-

-NO TE ESCUCHÉ MASEN-Dijo su hermano.

-QUE LO SIENTO EMMETT-Gritó Edward.

-Hay, sabía que después de todo, si me querías Eddie y acepto tus disculpas-Sonrió.

-¿Ahora podemos seguir?-Preguntó el doctor y Edward asintió.

-¿Qué hay de Rosalie y Jasper?-Preguntó listo para volver a escribir.

-No lo se… nunca me detuve a pensar que siento por ellos… Rosalie es rara, no nos quiere y tampoco se merece que la quieran. Nos trata mal, nos cree inferiores a ella, realmente no siento nada bueno ni positivo hacia ella… solo nos… avergüenza como familia-Dijo Edward con asco.

-Y Jasper… bueno… es mi hermano al igual que Emmett, aún que por lo menos no siempre está haciéndome la vida imposible… me entiendo más con él… ya que si le hablas a Emmett de cosas importantes es como estar hablándole a una roca-Dijo pero su hermano lo ignoró.

-¿Así que entre tú y Jasper se entienden y pueden desahogarse al contarse sus problemas el uno al otro?-Preguntó escribiendo.

Edward dudó unos segundos- Si, algo así-Respondió.

-Bien. Eso es bueno Edward, entonces creo que ya has terminado, ahora… pasemos con… Alice-Dijo sonriendo mientras que la pequeña duende se ponía un tanto nerviosa mientas se sonrojaba.

-Bueno… eh…-Dudó incómoda Alice.

-Vamos duende no creo que sea tan difícil para ti-Sonrió Emmett dándole confianza a su hermana.

-Ehh… esta bien… en general quiero mucho a mi familia ya que todos son buenos conmigo-Dijo ella-Esme es la mejor madre, aun que sus castigos sean horribles… y Carlisle es también muy buena persona, siempre intenta ayudarnos… aun que no nos agraden sus ideas…-Dijo molesta.

-Pero bueno, no hay mejores padres que Esme y Carlisle-Sonrió la duende.

-Acéptalo Alice, solo dices que son los mejores por que te dan todo lo que pides-Dijo Emmett burlón.

-No es cierto… bueno si lo es… en parte… pero en realidad los quiero mucho… y que me hagan regalos y que me dejen utilizar mis tarjetas de crédito suma muchos puntos-Dijo sonriente.

-Oh…-Dijo el doctor mientras escribía rápidamente-¿Y que hay de tus hermanos?-

-Bueno… Emmett es un tonto, pero lo quiero mucho, lo veo como el típico hermano grande que es puro músculo, poco cerebro pero a la vez es muy cariñoso y tierno-Dijo Alice con una cara angelical.

-¿Por qué nadie me puede reconocer por mi gran inteligencia? ¿Qué tienen todos contra mí? ¡Ya se! Deben estar celosos… ¡JA! Nunca superarán mi gran y superdotada inteligencia-Susurró Emmett.

-Si, si lo que digas hermanito… bueno… Edward es algo… mmm…-Dijo dubitativa-bipolar… si se puede decir… puede ser una persona muy agradable y dulce cuando se lo propone, pero si quiere ser molesto, egoísta, arrogante, grosero, orgulloso, despectivo, malcriado y MUY creído y un aprovechador puede serlo sin ningún inconveniente-Soltó sonriente.

-Eddie es bipolar-Rió Emmett.

-Cállate cerebro de maní-Se defendió Edward.

-Ya muchachos, no peleen entre ustedes… Alice prosigue por favor-Dijo el doctor.

-Bien… Rosalie… no es que quiera hablar mal de ella… pero sinceramente últimamente se está pasando mucho… ya no me agrada, es mala, no quiere estar nunca en familia y eso lo odio, ya que Carlisle y Esme siempre están allí para cumplirle los caprichos y ella ni gracias puede decir debido a su maldito orgullo-Dijo molesta-Y bueno… Jazzy… el sabe muy bien lo que siento por él-Dijo sonriendo sonrojada.

Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa desde su asiento-Me gustaría mucho poder volver a escuchar lo que mi linda y dulce Alice siente por mi-Dijo tiernamente.

-Bueno, amo con todo mi ser a Jasper, siempre lo hice y siempre voy a hacerlo, además estoy muy feliz por que él me corresponde, siento que estamos hechos el uno para el otro-Dijo feliz.

-Oh… ya cállense tortolitos-Dijo Emmett cubriéndose las orejas-¿No ves que Jasper va a tener una sobrecarga de amor por tu culpa duende infernal?-Dijo Emmett al ver la expresión llena de amor y dulzura de su hermano… la cual no era nada común en él…

-Cállate Emmett, siempre exageras todo-Respondió Alice.

-Bien… eh… ahora, pasemos contigo Emmett-Dijo el doctor deteniéndose.

-¿O sea que Jasper va a salvarse de ser avergonzado?-Dijo desesperado.

-Bueno… Jasper ya me contó acerca de sus sentimientos…-Dijo el doctor.

-¡Pero es injusto!-Dijo Emmett pataleando.

-Ya, calla Emmett, volveré a contestar las preguntas si eso te hace callar-Dijo molesto.

-Muy bien. Eso SI me parece justo-Sonrió y Jasper suspiró.

-Ahora si, ¿Comenzamos Emmett?-Preguntó listo para volver a escribir el doctor.

-Claro doc Bob. Bien ya que todos empezaron por Carlisle y Esme, empezaré por ellos… ambos son los padres que cualquier adolescente desearía tener, tal y como dijo Alice la mayoría de la veces nos escuchan y nos entienden, aun que nos reprochen en la cara las… cosas… que hacemos… ellos deberían verse a si mismos primero, casi me trauman-Dijo Emmett causando la risa de todos en el cuarto-Bien… Eddie es mi hermanito bipolar, sé que su capacidad mental no se compara con la mía ni en un millón de años luz, pero me agrada y lo quiero de todos modos aun que él no pueda admitir que también me quiere-

-En eso tienes razón Emmett, tú inteligencia si que no se puede comparar con la mía ni con la de nadie ya que por lo menos mi cerebro es mucho más grande que el estúpido maní que llevas allí dentro-Dijo burlón.

-¡DOC BOB! ME OFENDIÓ-Gritó Emmett.

El doctor suspiró-Ya, no peleen…-Dijo.

-Bueno… Alice es un demonio infernal y si te descuidas con ella cerca puedes llegar a terminar en uno de sus vestidos desfilando en su cuarto mientras que ella ríe malévolamente… ¿No es así Jazzy-Jazz?-Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

-Emmett… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Bueno a Alice le encanta la moda, los desfiles, los 'makeover' y toda esa clase de cosas y la mayoría del tiempo le gusta usar a Jasper como modelo-Dijo soltando fuertes carcajadas.

-Es mentira Emmett, además te aclaro que fue solo una vez… bueno esta bien quizás fueron un poco más… pero eso no te da derecho a burlarte de mi, solamente estaba ayudando a Alice, ya que ella precisaba de mi ayuda-Contó nervioso.

_Oh… Así que Jasper se deja influenciar por Alice… y ella lo viste, lo maquilla y lo usa a su disposición bajo el consentimiento de él, si que debe amarla para pasar por algo así, pobre muchacho… realmente Jasper necesitará unas cuantas sesiones más… necesito estar al tanto de la situación, pero será en una sesión individual ya que no quiero avergonzarlo más de lo que ya debe estar. Me preguntó si Carlisle está enterado de todo esto_. Pensó nervioso.

-No te excuses hermanito… bueno como decía Alice es un peligro mortal, pero quiero muchísimo a esta pequeña embustera-Dijo sonriendo-Bueno Rose…-Dijo pensativo- Ya no se que pensar de ella… ya que… bueno, yo la conocí enserio… y era muy buena persona, de bajo de la arrogancia y el egoísmo ella es realmente una buena persona… aun que últimamente ya no se que pensar de ella, no es la misma Rosalie que conocí…-Admitió-Y bien… Jazzy-Jazz… ¿Qué puedo decir de él? La mayoría de veces es mi cómplice en mis travesuras, cuando no está ocupado sufriendo solo o en los desfiles de moda de Alice o ayudando a Eddie a matar a Esme, pero bueno también quiero mucho a Jasper, amo a mi familia, pero no se entusiasmen mucho ehh-Dijo Emmett serio al ver como sus hermanos sonreían.

-Bien… veo que el rechazo por Rosalie es general…-Dijo anotando.

-Ella se lo busca-Respondió Edward.

-Jazz, es TU turno de ser avergonzado-Dijo Emmett.

-Pero Emmett, Jasper ya ha pasado por este ejercicio en su sesión…-Dijo el doctor.

-¡Él dijo que lo repetiría! No puede no pasar por esto es I-N-J-U-S-T-O- ¿Todos nos avergonzamos mientras que él sale ileso? Ja, ni loco Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen más te vale que empie…-Dijo pero este lo interrumpió.

-Bien, solo cierra la boca Emmett-Dijo bufando.

-Jasper no es necesario ya que…-Dijo el doctor.

-Naa, esta bien, si no me tendrá meses así-Contestó Jasper.

-¿Y bien? ¿A que esperas? Vamos, empieza Jazzy-Jazz-Dijo Emmett intrigado.

Jasper suspiró y comenzó de nuevo.

Al terminar se quedó en silencio y esperó.

-Bueno… ahora creo que hemos terminado por hoy-Dijo mientras cerraba el block de hojas

-¿Cómo se sintieron?-Preguntó.

-Bien… no esperaba que fuera tan divertido-Dijo Alice sonrojada.

-Estuvo genial no puedo esperar a volver-Dijo Emmett riendo.

-Para mi ha sido conveniente y estoy muy conforme-Dijo Jasper con calma.

-Si… no estuvo tan mal-Admitió Edward.

-Me alegro que haya sido de su gusto, ahora ¿Alguno de ustedes iría por Carlisle? Debo darles nuevos turnos-Dijo mientras miraba el almanaque.

-Yo voy-Dijo Emmett, quien pegó un salto y salió en busca de su padre a la sala de espera.

* * *

Bueno, por ahora, lo dejo ahí.

Quería hacerles una consulta(sobretodo a los fans de Jasper/Alice) ¿Les gustaría leer un fic Jasper/Alice que sea un Crossover con Jackson y Ashley? Por que se me estuvieron ocurriendo un par de ideas para hacer un fic así, y la verdad me pareció interesante y llamativo el tema. Me gustaría mucho poder ya poner un summary, pero como que no lo tengo muy bien ideado todavía, así que les doy una idea básica de lo que sería y ustedes me dicen que les parece, si les gusta la idea, les parece interesante o no (de todas maneras me gustaría mucho podes escribir este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió)

Bueno básicamente se trata de que: Jackson se queda como inquilino de Ashley en su casa (por que en el fic Jackson es el primo de Kristen o Nikki, veré xD y alguna de las dos le pide a Ash si él podía quedarse en su casa por un tiempo). Bueno al principio no se llevan bien, por que son los dos polos opuestos, Jackson es popular, ect y Ashley es como más cerrada y centrada en sus estudios. Un día se pelean y ella se va a un restaurante (a intentar estudiar por que con Jackson no podía xD) y ahí Jasper la ve y está convencido de que ella es Alice(llevaba buscando a Alice por mucho tiempo, todavía no sé la razón jaja pero ya se me ocurrirá xD) y bueno, trata de convencerla de eso. Mientras que Jackson(cuando sale a buscar a Ash) se encuentra con Alice y cree que ella es Ashley (nose si me explico ajaja, pero bueno esa es la idea general del fic, espero que se haya entendido, por que la verdad a mí me encantó esta idea, veo si para el próximo capítulo puedo ya poner un summary, así queda más clara la idea principal del fic)

Bueno ustedes me dicen después en los reviews, y también me dicen si les gustó el cap y que les pareció.

Un beso grande a todos los que leen y comentan el fic, me alegro que les guste.

Pau.


	18. Jazz&Ali de compras: pobre Emmett

Hola a todos =)

Perdón por la demora xD así que para compensar mi error vengo con un cap largo, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Un rato después Emmett entró en la sala junto con su padre.

-¿Y bien doctor?-Preguntó Carlisle al entrar.

-Bueno… hay un par de temas que me gustaría poder discutir contigo a solas Carlisle…-Dijo con el block de hojas en mano.

-Muy bien, entonces niños despídanse del doctor Dawson y aguarden en la sala de espera, no me tardaré-Dijo su padre.

Todos los chicos Cullen estrecharon sus manos con el doctor y luego salieron, cuando Jasper iba a salir su padre le susurró.

-Jazz, por favor cuida que Alice no cometa ninguna masacre y que no asesine a la recepcionista-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Jasper y salió.

-Siéntate Carlisle, ponte cómodo-Dijo amablemente el doctor Dawson.

Carlisle se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio y esperó pacientemente.

-¿Algo anda mal?-Preguntó al ver el semblante serio del doctor.

-Bueno… tengo un par de dudas Carlisle… primero que nada me gustaría poder tener un par de sesiones más con tus hijos… y también me gustará hablar con Rosalie…-Dijo.

-Oh… bueno entonces la próxima vez también traeré a Rose-

-Carlisle… ¿Tus hijos se llevan bien con Rosalie?-Preguntó mirando sus notas.

-Eh…-Dudó- Tienen sus momentos… es que ella ataca demasiado… y tiene muy poca paciencia-Dijo Carlisle.

-Ya veo, por que ni Alice ni Edward mencionaron a su hermana, si no la mencionaban Emmett y Jasper ni siquiera me enteraba que tuvieras otra hija-Contó preocupado.

-Ya veo… bueno es algo que deben arreglar ellos mismos… ¿Qué mas ocurre?-

-¿Es verdad que Emmett ha tenido una relación amorosa con su hermana?-

-Si…-Respondió.

-Pero Carlisle… ¡¿Cómo dejas que eso pase?! Además no son los únicos, Jasper y Alice…-Dijo nervioso.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Robert, no se cual sea el problema ya que ellos no son mis hijos biológicos ni son hermanos de sangre… Jasper y Alice no eran parientes, jamás se habían visto hasta que los adopté, no están cometiendo incesto ni nada por el estilo, al igual que Emmett y Rose en su momento-Contó con calma.

-Oh…-Dijo no muy convencido-Bueno… eso lo dejo a tu disposición… ahora… he pensado en derivar a Edward y a Emmett a un centro psiquiátrico…-

Carlisle no pudo soportar la risa y soltó una carcajada fuerte-Lo siento doctor-Dijo al ver la expresión desconcertada de este-¿Por qué dice eso?-Preguntó ya más calmado.

-Bueno… Edward tiene un extraño punto de vista al igual que su hermano Emmett… sigo sin entenderlos del todo… con Jasper fue diferente, se que él fue uno de los 'agresores' pero sus problemas son otros… en fin… Edward es un muchacho algo conflictivo, ya que tiene actitudes algo extrañas y quiere que todo se haga a su manera… y en cuanto a Emmett, bueno… es muy exagerado e infantil por así decirlo-

-Oh… bueno pero después de todo eso es lo que les destaca-Dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-Bien… Alice definitivamente es compradora compulsiva, ¿Cuánto compra a diario o cuanto dinero suele gastar en una salida?-Preguntó intrigado.

-Bueno por el momento Alice tiene el acceso denegado a sus tarjetas hasta nuevo aviso… pero usualmente Alice se viene repleta de bolsas y seguro que más de 10.000 dólares por salida gasta-Contestó pensativo dejando al doctor Dawson boquiabierto.

-Bueno, realmente creo que sus hijos necesitan un poco de ayuda así que para la próxima sesión tendré armado un itinerario para cada uno-Dijo.

-Muy bien, así estarán ocupados con algo más que no sea hacer bromas-Dijo divertido.

-Si, hablando de eso… te pido que hagas todo lo posible para que tus hijos eviten sus… 'bromas' ya que no queremos que nadie salga herido esta vez…-Dijo serio.

-Si, me parece correcto ¿Algo más doctor?-Preguntó Carlisle sonriendo.

-Creo que no… la próxima sesión es el… lunes a la misma hora Carlisle-Contestó.

-Bueno entonces hasta el lunes y muchas gracias por todo Robert-Dijo estrechando su mano.

Luego de despedirse Carlisle salió de la oficina de doctor Dawson y llegó a la sala de espera donde estaban sus hijos sentados… todos menos… Alice.

-Muchachos… ¿Dónde está…?-Dijo pero fue interrumpido por un par de gritos.

-TE ESTOY VIGILANDO QUERIDA, TENLO POR SEGURO, LE LLEGAS A PONER UN SOLO DEDO EN SIMA A MI HOMBRE Y MUERES ES MÁS TE LLEGAS A ACERCAR A ÉL Y TE JURO QUE NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO MALDITA-Gritó Alice desquiciada.

-Cierra la boca mocosa, ya déjame en paz-Dijo la recepcionista nerviosa.

-¿QUE ME CALLE? ¿QUE ME CALLE? ¿TIENES IDEA CON QUIEN HABLAS, EH? ESTAS HABLANDO CON ALICE CULLEN-Gritó y al ver que la mujer no parecía prestarle atención se abalanzo sobre el escritorio.

-¡SÁQUENME DE ENSIMA A ESTA LOCA! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA!-Gritó al ver que Alice comenzó a tirarle de los pelos mientras gritaba desquiciadamente.

-ALICE, YA DEJA A LA POBRE MUJER EN PAZ, NO HA HECHO NADA ESTA VEZ-Dijo Carlisle tomando a su hija por la cintura e intentándola bajar del escritorio.

-ALICE SUÉLTALA-Gritó su padre al ver que aún la sostenía por los pelos-¿Y ALGUNO DE USTEDES SE MOLESTARÍA EN AYUDARME?-Dijo al ver que sus hijos estaban sentados cómodamente en los sillones muertos de risa.

-Si, claro papá-Dijo Edward y los tres se levantaron y se acercaron a ellos.

-Alice, mi linda y preciosa Alice, suéltala ¿Si? Déjala en paz así te llevo de compras toda la tarde-Dijo Jasper con calma.

Alice se detuvo al escuchar 'COMPRAS' 'TODA' 'LA TARDE'.

-NO TENGO DINERO-Gritó ella.

Jasper suspiró, realmente se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba apunto de decir-Pero tienes el mío mi amor y como bien sabes es todo tuyo por hoy-Dijo con calma.

Alice pegó un fuerte alarido que retumbo en la cabeza de todos los que estaban en la sala de espera, soltó a la recepcionista, se bajo del escritorio de un salto y abrazó y beso a Jasper.

-Eres el mejor Jazzy mi osito de peluche más lindo-Dijo sonriendo.

-Te amo-Susurró Jasper tomando por la cintura a la pequeña duende, se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente.

-HOLA TIERRA LLAMANDO A LOS TORTOLITOS, ESTÁN EN EL MEDIO DE UNA SALA DE ESPERA EN UN CENTRO MÉDICO NO EN UN PARQUE LLENO DE FLORCITAS Y PAJARITOS Y ANIMALITOS FELICES-Gritó Emmett.

-Si, consíganse un cuarto-Susurró Edward.

-Bueno… eh… chicos por favor espérenme en el auto-Dijo Carlisle aún consternado por escena anterior.

Los chicos Cullen salieron del centro médico y esperaron a su padre en el auto mientras que él se disculpaba por la actitud de su hija con la recepcionista, luego pidió un turno amablemente para el lunes a la misma hora, se despidió y salió del lugar.

-Alice, ¿Cómo esperas que volvamos a ese lugar? Tu comportamiento ahora nos dejo muy mal parados-Reprochó Carlisle a su hija quien no estaba prestando atención a su padre ya que estaba sentada junto a Jasper quien la abrazaba tiernamente.

-¡PAPÁ AYUDAAAAA! SOBRECARGA EN EXCESO DE AMOR DE LOS TORTOLITOS, ME VAN A MATAR-Gritó Emmett desesperado al ver que Jasper besaba apasionadamente a Alice.

-¡¡PAAAAAPAAAAA HAZ ALGO!!-Se quejó Emmett con asco al verlos.

-¿¡ALICE CULLEN HAS ESCUCHADO ALGUNA PALABRA DE LO QUE DIJE?!-Gritó Carlisle haciendo que Alice y Jazz se separarán.

-Eh… la verdad que no papá-Dijo la duende sonriendo malévolamente.

-Son un caso perdido-Susurró Edward mirando por la ventana, que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

El viaje a casa estuvo lleno de quejas de Emmett ya que Alice y Jasper tenían, como su hermano llamaba, 'Una sobrecarga de amor'.

Al llegar a la casa Edward se fue directo a su cuarto.

-ESME-Dijo Carlisle y su esposa salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede querido?-Preguntó.

-Alice sucede-Dijo molesto.

-¿Alice que has hecho esta vez?-Preguntó Esme.

-¿Yo? Nada –Dijo con tono inocente.

-ALICE SE ABALANZO 2 VECES SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO DE LA SECRETARIA DEL CENTRO MEDICO PARA MATARLA YA QUE, SEGÚN ALICE, PLANEABA ESCAPARSE CON JASPER, CASARSE CON EL, IRSE A SU LUNA DE MIEL Y LUEGO TENER MUCHOS, MUCHOS BEBES Y QUE VIVAN FELICES PARA SIEMPRE SIN ALICE DE POR MEDIO-Gritó Emmett.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno Alice ¿Qué te hace pensar que Jasper va a dejarte por esa mujer?-Dijo Esme calmada.

-Yo… eh… ES QUE LO MIRABA DE UNA MANERA TAN… TAN… TU ME ENTIENDES, SE LO COMÍA CON LOS OJOS-Gritó enojada.

-Alice, no seas tonta, además piensa que tendrás que verla otra vez ya que el lunes irán de vuelta y espero que no nos hagas quedar tan mal como hoy-Dijo Carlisle.

Alice suspiró y miró a Jasper buscando ayuda.

- Esme, Carlisle, les pido permiso para salir con Alice a Port Ángeles-Dijo Jasper formalmente. Al observar las expresiones de sus padres agregó- Solo iremos un rato de compras, volveremos temprano-Aseguró el rubio.

Esme suspiró-Bien Jasper, pero ¿Estas seguro de que no te arrepentirás? ¿No vendrás corriendo a los brazos de mami pidiéndome que te salve de Alice?-Dijo Esme burlonamente.

-Ja, ja-Rió irónicamente Jasper-Adiós nos vemos luego-Y dicho esto tomó a Alice de la mano y ambos se dirigieron al garaje para ir por el Porsche del duende.

-Ah y Emmett, era la recepcionista no una secretaria-Dijo Alice sonriente antes de entrar al garaje.

-Maldición-Susurró Emmett bajito mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Al entrar en el garaje Jasper se ofreció a manejar, así que Alice se sentó a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, antes de encender el auto Alice lo miró expectante.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin entender y Alice le hizo un gesto con una de sus manos.

-Quiero ver si lo que traes nos alcanzará para toda la tarde Jazzy-Jazz-Dijo el pequeño demonio.

Jasper suspiró y le pasó su billetera donde estaban sus tarjetas de crédito y su dinero en efectivo.

-Hay Jazz jamás me has hecho tan feliz como ahora-Dijo ella al abrir la billetera.

-Solo… procura que no quede del todo vacía ¿Si?-

-Haré lo posible-Susurró.

Jasper encendió el Porsche y manejó hacia Port Ángeles.

Al llegar al centro comercial estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento y ambos salieron.

-Bien… vamos-Dijo Alice y tomó de la mano a su chico y ambos entraron al centro comercial.

Alice entró a todas las tiendas que había, de ropa, de accesorios, de cosméticos, de zapatos, y demás. Jasper simplemente la seguía por todas partes como un sabueso, solo que hacía de carrito de compras y de cuenta bancaria ya que a todo negocio donde entraban a él le tocaba pagar y llevar lo que Alice compraba.

-Alice mi amor… no crees… que… bueno…-Comenzó pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina del duende-Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen no me voy de aquí sin antes haber entrado a: Versace, Gucci, Prada, Louis Vuitton, D&G, Chanel, Dior y Armani-Dijo la duende.

Jasper sintió que algo explotó dentro de él-Alice… sabes que allí todo es carísimo…-Suplicó.

-Jasper… insinúas que… ¿No vas a llevarme a mis tiendas favoritas?-Dijo haciendo puchero.

-No Ali, claro que te llevaré solo que… intenta controlarte, ¿Si?-Rogó y Alice aplaudió feliz y arrastró a Jasper hacia las tiendas.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma Alice se compró miles de conjuntos, todo tipo de accesorios y zapatos.

Estaban en Prada ya que Alice había visto un par de carteras de las cuales se había enamorado.

-Bueno Jazz… estoy entre estas dos… ¿Cuál es la mejor?-Dijo mostrándole dos de las carteras más caras de Prada.

-No lo se Ali, solo llévate una-Dijo algo cortante pero al ver la mirada asesina de ella agregó- Bueno… las dos son bastante bonitas…-Dijo y un par de chicas que estaban comprado cerca de ellos rieron al escucharlo avergonzándolo por completo.

Alice pensó unos segundos, miró las dos carteras y luego a Jasper haciendo un puchero.

-Alice…-Dijo al ver cual era la intención de la chica.

-Por favor, y nada más por hoy, por favor Jazz te lo pido, realmente me gustan las dos-Dijo.

-Pero… Alice…-Protestó.

-TE LO RUEGO JASPER, HARÉ LO QUE SEA, SOLO CÓMPRAMELAS-Dijo Alice cayendo de rodillas frente a él.

-Eh… bueno está bien, pero esta es la última compra del día-Dijo Jasper y Alice gritó de alegría y lo besó.

-Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias mi amor, te amo-Susurró ella al separarse.

Jasper sonrió y se dirigió hacia la caja para pagar las dos carteras, Alice puso en el mostrador las carteras y mientras que la chica de la caja sumaba los números, Jasper buscaba su tarjeta de crédito.

-Bueno, son 20.000 dólares-Finalizó sonriendo.

Jasper suspiró y le entregó su tarjeta de crédito.

La chica la pasó por la caja un par de veces y dijo-Lo siento, pero su tarjeta ha llegado al límite de su uso-Dijo.

Jasper miró a Alice quien parecía que iba a llorar desconsoladamente. La chica le devolvió su tarjeta, al ver la expresión de puro dolor de Alice, Jasper suspiró y con el dinero en efectivo que le quedaba pagó ambas carteras.

-¡JASPER! ¿QUE…?-Gritó Alice secándose las lágrimas al ver que la chica de las caja las metía en una bolsa y se la entregaba.

Al terminar de pagar Jasper sonrió y beso suavemente la frente de Alice-No me gusta verte triste Alice y menos verte llorar, yo ya te dije una vez que puedo gastar todo mi dinero en ti si eso te hace feliz-Dijo Alice sonrió abiertamente y se abalanzó él para besarlo.

Cuando se separaron Jasper tomó las millones de bolsas y ambos salieron del local.

Mientras caminaban la gente los miraba extrañados, ya que Alice iba dando sus típicos saltitos de alegría mientras que Jasper la seguía con más de diez bolsas en cada mano.

Al llegar al estacionamiento tuvieron que meter la mitad de las bolsas en el baúl del auto y la otra mitad en el asiento trasero del auto ya que el baúl estaba lleno.

-¿Satisfecha señorita?-Dijo Jasper mientras manejaba de vuelta a casa.

-Por supuesto que si-Dijo sonriendo-Aun que nos quedamos sin entrar a Versace –Dijo.

-Alice-Comenzó Jasper.

-Si, si lo se, además era una broma-Dijo inocentemente Alice.

Carlisle y Esme van a matarme, Carlisle y Esme van a matarme, me apuñalarán, me freirán vivo para después cortarme en pedazos y enterrarme en el jardín. Pensó Jasper al imaginarse las cuentas de su tarjeta de crédito.

-¿En que piensas Jazzy?-Preguntó Alice.

-Nada, nada…-Contestó algo nervioso.

Al llegar a casa Jasper tomó las miles y miles de bolsas y junto con Alice subieron al cuarto del duende para guardar sus nuevas prendas y accesorios en su armario.

-Ali, tu armario asusta… Nunca se llena, nunca rebalsa, siempre tiene espacio para más y más ropa, parece que lo hiciera apropósito-Rió Jasper dejando todas las bolsas sobre la cama de Alice luego de sentarse.

Jasper comenzó a pasarle las bolsas a Alice, quien sacaba la ropa y la colgaba en su armario de tamaño colosal. El chico tomó una bolsa y mientras que Alice colgaba las prendas que tenía en mano se dedicó a observar que había dentro, vio un precioso conjunto dorado.

_Tendré que hacer que Alice lo desfile para mi algún día_. Pensó sonriente y luego le pasó la bolsa al duende quien cantaba una canción en voz baja.

Jasper tomó una de las últimas bolsas y se la pasó.

-Ah… no, esa es para ti mi amor-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Para mi?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-Si, mientras que tu me esperabas me escabullí entre la gente y me fui a otro negocio a comprarte un regalito, ahora ábrelo-Dijo sonriente.

Jazz tomó la bolsa con cuidado y la abrió.

-Alice no era necesario-Dijo sonriendo al ver que Alice le había comprado, con su dinero, unos jeans negros muy bonitos junto con una camisa del mismo color.

-Claro que lo era, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Además te merecías un regalo-Dijo ella.

-Gracias Ali-Dijo Jasper mientras le hacia una seña para que se acercara a él.

Alice sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a él dando sus saltitos, Jasper la tomó por la cintura y la acomodó en su regazo.

-Te amo Alice, aun que me hayas dejado sin dinero y hayas hecho que mi tarjeta explote-Dijo riendo, y ella se sonrojó al oírlo mientras tenía la mirada fija en sus labios

-Aun que…-Siguió haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos-Ahora que lo pienso vas a pagar por ello señorita-Dijo, al oírlo Alice intentó salir corriendo pero él ya la tenía firmemente tomada por la cintura-Ah, eso si que no, ahora vas a pagar Mary Alice Brandon Cullen-Dijo antes de tumbarla debajo de él en su cama.

-JASPER CULLEN DÉJAME IR EN ESTE INST-Gritó ella riendo pero él la cortó con un dulce beso.

-¡MIS OJOS! ¡OH MIS POBRES OJOS! ¡ME QUEMAN! ¡AAHHHHH!-Gritó Emmett al ver a Jasper recostado en la cama besando a Alice apasionadamente, ya que había abierto la puerta del cuarto.

-EMMETT ¿QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES? VETE DE AQUÍ-Gritó Jasper incorporándose de golpe seguido de la duende.

-¡ESMEEEEE! ¡¡EEEEEEEESSMEEEEE!!-Gritó Emmett bajando las escaleras corriendo seguido de Jasper y Alice.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-Preguntó Esme al ver a su hijo correr con los ojos cubiertos con sus manos.

-ME QUEDÉ CIEGO-Gritó dramáticamente.

-Es mentira Esme, está exagerando-Dijo Alice entrando luego de él.

-¿Qué le han hecho al pobre ahora?-Preguntó Esme.

-Nosotros nada, no es nuestra culpa si Emmett irrumpe en cuartos ajenos-Dijo Jasper cruzado de brazos.

-AHORA ME TENDRÁN QUE INTERNAR EN UN LOQUERO, ¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A HACER PARA QUITAR ESAS IMÁGENES TAN ESPANTOSAS Y HORRIBLES DE MI CABEZA?-Gritó.

-¿Pero que ocurrió?-Preguntó ella.

Emmett se quitó las manos de sus ojos y se acercó a su madre-LOS ATRAPÉ EN UNA SITACUIÓN MUY COMPROMETEDORA-Dijo.

-Oh ya veo, bueno Emmett no tienes por que actuar así ya que cuando estabas con Rose no tenían nada de privacidad ni control, ¿O debo recordarte todas las veces que nosotros los atrapamos en situaciones comprometedoras?-Dijo Esme.

-Ahora te pones de su parte, bien muchas gracias mamá-Dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo estoy siendo justa, iré a hacer la cena-Dijo sonriente ella y se dirigió a la cocina.

-USTEDES ME LAS PAGARÁN CARO-Dijo Emmett señalando a sus hermanos y se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo ahí, por ahora xD

Perdón, por no tener el summary ya hecho, a todos los que les gusto la idea que puse en el cap anterior de mi otro fic, veré si puedo tenerlo para la próxima xD voy a volver a poner en este cap la idea en general, aver si más gente lo lee y me dice si está interesada o no en la idea, ¡ustedes me dicen! Así que por fis, en los reviews díganme que les parece, ¿Si? aca va de nuevo:

Bueno básicamente se trata de que: Jackson se queda como inquilino de Ashley en su casa (por que en el fic Jackson es el primo de Kristen o Nikki, veré xD y alguna de las dos le pide a Ash si él podía quedarse en su casa por un tiempo). Bueno al principio no se llevan bien, por que son los dos polos opuestos, Jackson es popular, ect y Ashley es como más cerrada y centrada en sus estudios. Un día se pelean y ella se va a un restaurante (a intentar estudiar por que con Jackson no podía xD) y ahí Jasper la ve y está convencido de que ella es Alice(llevaba buscando a Alice por mucho tiempo, todavía no sé la razón jaja pero ya se me ocurrirá xD) y bueno, trata de convencerla de eso. Mientras que Jackson(cuando sale a buscar a Ash) se encuentra con Alice y cree que ella es Ashley (nose si me explico ajaja, pero bueno esa es la idea general del fic, espero que se haya entendido, por que la verdad a mí me encantó esta idea, veo si para el próximo capítulo puedo ya poner un summary, así queda más clara la idea principal del fic)

Ahí está, bueno ahora si, espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Un beso grande a todos los que leen y comentan, me hacen requete feliz =D

Pau.


	19. Interrupciones, fotografías y peleas

Holiss, aca sigo subiendo, no es tan largo como el anterior pero buee es algo xD

Que bueno que les esté gustando el fic =)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Un rato después Esme llamó a sus hijos para que bajaran a cenar.

-Ustedes me van a matar-Dijo Emmett al ver a Alice y a Jasper entrando de la mano a la cocina.

-Ya cállate-Dijo Jasper y él y Alice se sentaron.

-Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarles como les ha ido hoy en terapia-Dijo Esme.

-Nos fue bastante bien mamá, no pensé que sería tan divertido-Sonrió la duende.

-Me alegro, que suerte que no se hayan aburrido-Respondió.

-Si, estuvo genial, ¿Cuándo volvemos Carlisle?-Preguntó Emmett a su padre.

-El lunes a la misma hora-Contestó.

-¿Eddie sigue enfurruñado?-Dijo Emmett burlando a su hermano.

-Cierra la boca Emmett-Dijo con la vista en su plato.

-¿A ti no te gusto ir a terapia Edward?-Preguntó su madre intrigada.

-No estuvo mal… excepto la sesión grupal…-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Esme.

-Es que en la sesión grupal nos hicieron hablar acerca de que sentíamos hacia los integrantes de nuestra familia o sea ustedes, yo, bla, bla, bla, entendieron, bueno y Eddie fue muy grosero y cortante-Contó Emmett.

-No hubiera estado tan mal, si tú, imbécil con cerebro de maní no hubieras estado-Dijo Edward.

-Edward no seas así con Emmett-Dijo Esme.

-Tú por que no sabes lo que hace Esme… en realidad si sabes pero no haces nada al respecto, este tonto me avergonzó, no solo a mí a Jasper también, gracias a Emmett el doctor debe pensar que yo soy bipolar y que Jasper es gay o afeminado-Contó.

Todos lanzaron una fuerte carcajada.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no es nuestra culpa si Alice tiene influencia sobre ti-Dijo ella a Jasper quien no contestó.

-Rose, el lunes tú también nos acompañaras, el doctor quiere hablar contigo-Dijo Carlisle.

-Sigue soñando Carlisle, que mis 'hermanos' tengan problemas mentales y sean idiotas no quiere decir que yo también los tenga-Dijo de mal humor.

-Rosalie, por favor, solo será una sesión-Aclaró su padre. _Eso espero_. Pensó.

-Solo si me dejan salir-Dijo ella.

-NO ES JUSTO-Gritaron sus hermanos.

-Silencio, lo hablaré luego con tu madre Rosalie, pero extorsionarnos no te servirá de nada, ya que no estás en posición de exigir nada, menos después de lo que le has hecho a Bella-Dijo Carlisle serio.

La rubia hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su padre.

Una vez que todos terminaron su cena fueron para sus cuartos.

Alice entró a su habitación y vio que aún estaba la bolsa con la ropa que le había comprado a Jasper, así que la tomó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de este dando saltitos de alegría.

-Jazz-Dijo luego de tocar la puerta y entrar.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-Preguntó el rubio, que se encontraba recostado en su cama leyendo.

-Oh, lamento interrumpirte… solo vine a dejarte esto, lo olvidaste en mi cuarto-Dijo y colgó la bolsa en el armario abierto de Jasper.

-Gracias Ali-Sonrió él.

-Hoy ha sido la mejor salida, gracias Jazz-Dijo Alice recostándose a su lado.

-No tienes que agradecerme-Dijo él dejando a un lado el libro.

-Oh, pues claro que si Jasper hoy te dejé prácticamente sin dinero…-Dijo Alice avergonzada.

Jasper sonrió y abrazó a Alice.

-Te amo Alice-Sonrió él y comenzó a besarla.

Se besaron dulcemente un rato hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un leve estornudo.

-¿Emmett?-Preguntó Jasper al ver la cabeza sobresaliente de su hermano de bajo de su cama.

-Eh… hola…-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces en MI cuarto, de bajo de MI cama? Y… ¿Con una cámara de fotos instantánea?-Dijo Jasper intentando mantener la calma.

-Eh… bueno… yo… estaba…-Balbuceó Emmett-¡Estaba buscando a Edward!-Dijo al fin.

-Oh… ¿Y para que la cámara?-Preguntó Alice.

-Es… que… iba… a…. ¿Tomarle una foto?-Respondió.

-Ya veo… entonces estás de bajo de mi cama buscando a Edward para tomarle una foto…-Dijo Jasper y Emmett asintió.

-Tienes tres segundos para salir de abajo de mi cama y decirme que diablos hacías ahí Emmett-Dijo con tono amenazador.

Emmett salió lo más rápido que pudo y se incorporó.

-Bueno… eh…-Comenzó-Me escondí de bajo de tu cama para atraparte a ti y a Alice en otra situación comprometedora… y como mi plan falló…-Dijo Emmett y al ver las caras atónitas de sus hermanos gritó-SONRÍAN-Y sacó una foto a ambos y salió corriendo con la cámara en una mano y la foto en otra, alardeando como loco mientras alzaba los brazos.

-EMMETT VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE IDIOTA-Gritó Jasper quien pegó un salto y se incorporó y salió como un rayo a buscar a su hermano.

Alice se quedó unos segundos impresionada, cuando salió del trance rió y salió del cuarto de Jasper dando saltitos.

Edward se dirigía a su cuarto cuando chocó contra Emmett repentinamente.

-EDWARDHAZTEAUNLADOTONTOSIJASPERMEATRAPAESTOYMUERTO-Gritó riendo y salió corriendo.

-EMMETT DAME ESA MALDITA FOTO EN ESTE INSTANTE-Gritó Jasper quien corría detrás de él.

Edward observó a sus hermanos bajar la escalera corriendo mientras gritaban.

Suspiró y se acercó al cuarto de Alice.

-Alice…-Dijo y la duende abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¿Si Eddie? ¿Necesitas algo?-Preguntó.

-Sabes… ¿Qué les ocurre a Jasper y a Emmett?-Dijo aún algo consternado.

Alice dudó unos segundos riendo-Bueno, a Emmett se le fue la mano esta vez… no me sorprendería si Jazz lo mata-Dijo riendo.

Emmett corrió bajando las escaleras con Jasper pisándole los talones y comenzaron a correr por toda la sala.

-RINDETE GENERAL WHITLOCK, NO PODRÁS CONTRA EMMETT CULLEN, EL GENERAL MÁS FUERTE, MAS APUESTO Y MAS INTELIGENTE DE LA HISTORIA -Gritó Emmett.

-TU NO DURARÍAS NI UN SEGUNDO EN UN COMBATE CONTRA MI EMMETT, AHORA DAME ESA FOTO-Gritó.

-NO, NO, ADEMAS EL SUR PERDIÓ HERMANITO SUPÉRALO-Dijo riendo.

Jasper se abalanzó sobre su hermano haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡NOOO! ¡SOLDADO CAIDO, AYUDA, ALICE, ROSE, CARLISLE, ESME, EDWARD, BELLA, ALGUIEN! EL DESQUICIADO Y MALDITO GENERAL WHITLOCK VA A MATARME-Gritó Emmett.

-DAME LA FOTO EMMETT -

-NUNCA, TENDRÁS QUE MATARME PARA ESO-Dijo.

-¡Niños, niños!-Gritó Esme entrando corriendo en la sala junto con Carlisle.

-Ya dejen de pelear, Jasper suelta a tu hermano-Dijo Carlisle al ver que Jasper estaba ahorcando a Emmett quien reía ahogadamente.

-JASPER SUÉLTALO-Gritó Esme.

Jasper bufó y soltó a Emmett quien seguía riendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguno va a explicarme que sucede?-Dijo Carlisle serio.

Ambos se incorporaron. Jasper fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano, mientras que este simplemente reía descontroladamente.

-Emmett es un idiota, ¿Puedo matarlo?-Preguntó Jasper de mal humor.

-Claro que no hijo, ahora quiero una explicación-Dijo su padre.

A esta altura Rosalie, Alice y Edward habían bajado a ver lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora Emmett?-Dijo Rosalie cruzada de brazos.

-No ha sido nada…-Dijo inocentemente, pero al ver el rostro severo de sus padres agregó

-Bueno, hace bastante que no hacia ninguna broma… así que Jazzy-Jazz y Alice fueron mis víctimas esta vez-Dijo riendo.

-¿Qué has hecho Emmett?-Volvió a preguntar su padre.

-Solo les saqué una foto, pero el desquiciado de Jasper se puso como loco-Explicó Emmett.

-Dame la foto-Dijo Esme, Emmett obedeció y le entregó la foto.

Al verla Esme no pudo soportar soltar una carcajada al ver las expresiones de Jasper y Alice en la foto.

Sus hijos y Carlisle, con pura curiosidad se acercaron a ver la foto y también soltaron una carcajada, hasta Alice inclusive.

-Si, ja, ja ríanse-Dijo Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, Jazz no es para tanto-Dijo Esme

-¿Solo por esto querías ahorcar a Emmett?-Dijo Carlisle riendo.

Jasper bufó molesto.

-Bueno… eso ha sido todo por hoy, a dormir todos, Alice, Rose, Ed, Emmett y Jasper, nada de quedarse despiertos-Dijo Esme y todos subieron a regañadientes.

Una vez que todos los chicos Cullen ya habían ido a sus cuartos Esme y Carlisle fueron al suyo.

-Sabes querida, voy a conservar esta foto-Dijo Carlisle sonriendo mientras dejaba la foto en su mesa de luz riendo.

-Jasper va a matarte-Dijo Esme.

-No si le digo que la tiré, una mentirita blanca no le hará daño a nadie-Dijo sonriendo.

Esme rió ante el comentario de su esposo.

* * *

Los dejo ahí por ahora =)

Para los que le gustó la idea de mi otro fic quiero decirles que ya lo voy a empezar a escribir y veo de subirlo dentro de poco.

Un beso grande a todos los que leen y comentan la historia

Pau.


	20. Insomnio, confesiones y desfiles de moda

Holis a todos =)

Acá sigo actualizando, espero que les guste el capítulo (que a mí sinceramente me encanta xD)!!!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertencen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Al día siguiente Carlisle bajó a la cocina y se encontró con Jasper.

-Jasper, ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado?-Dijo pero se calló al instante al ver las grandes ojeras en la cara de su hijo.

-Oh…-Susurró.

-No tenía mucho sueño, así que dormí muy poco, estoy despierto desde las 3 de la mañana-Contó mientras bebía tranquilamente un café.

-Ya… veo…-Agregó Carlisle sorprendido.

Un rato después Esme y los demás chicos Cullen bajaron a desayunar.

-Jazz, ¿No dormiste?-Preguntó Alice preocupada al ver las ojeras del chico-Ya ves Emmett lo traumaste-Dijo molesta.

-Mentira, Jasper sufre solo, no es mi culpa que sea masoquista-Se defendió.

Jasper no hizo comentario alguno.

A terminar el desayuno Carlisle llevó a los chicos Cullen a la escuela.

Al salir del auto se despidieron de Carlisle.

-¡Bella!-Dijo Alice acercándose a su amiga seguida de Jasper, quien parecía un zombie.

-Hola Alice… emmm ¿Qué le ocurrió a Jasper? ¿Tuvo insomnio?-Preguntó dubitativa.

La duende rió y observó como su chico se acercaba lentamente a ellas.

-Es un poco largo… es que Emmett nos jugó una broma-Dijo Alice tomando suavemente el brazo de Jasper quien ya estaba a su lado.

-Ah, eso lo dice todo-Agregó Bella riendo.

Mientras tanto Edward hablaba con Emmett cuando una chica se acercó a ellos.

-Edward-Dijo interrumpiendo la charla.

-Eh… ah… hola Emily-Dijo con tono nervioso.

-Te veo adentro, suerte-Susurró Emmett y se alejó.

-¿Se te… ofrece algo?-Preguntó confuso.

-Hay, no se Edward, pensé que el otro día cuando me llamaste por teléfono habíamos quedado en que vendrías a mi casa a las 8…-Dijo ella molesta.

Edward vaciló unos instantes-Eh… Emily se me olvidó… yo…-Trató de disculparse.

-Olvídalo Edward, vete a jugar con tus barbies-Dicho esto se alejó de él.

Edward se quedó atónito… ese día en la escuela iba a ser muy largo.

En el primer recreo Alice se ocupó de contarle a Bella con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer.

-Nunca me habías dicho que obligabas a Jasper a modelar tu ropa Alice-Dijo Bella algo asustada.

Alice rió-Hay bueno es que… seguramente hubieras pensado cualquier cosa. Jasper realmente odia cuando lo obligo usar mi ropa Bella, es más o se esconde o intenta escapar, que como verás ninguna de las dos opciones funciona ya que Jasper me ama mucho más de lo que odia mis desfiles-Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Vaya… pobre Jasper-Agregó Bella.

-No te preocupes con tiempo se acostumbrará-

-Hey chicas ¿De que hablan? ¿Del trasvestido de tu novio Alice?-Dijo Emmett sentándose a su lado.

-No te pases Emmett o sino tú serás el próximo que desfile-Amenazó Alice.

-Todo menos eso-Rogó.

-¿Y a ti como te fue en terapia Emmett?-Preguntó Bella intrigada.

-Bueno, estuvo genial, fue muy gracioso, pero me temo que por culpa tuya Alice el doctor ahora mismo debe estar pensando en mandar a un reformatorio o a la cárcel a Jasper y Edward-Agregó riendo.

-¿¡Por que lo dices?!-Dijo ella sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Bueno, me parece que ayer omitiste un pequeñito detalle cuando le contaste la broma que nos jugaron…-Respondió.

-¿Qué detalle Emmett?-

-Que lo que usaron fueron pistolas de agua mi querida hermanita-

-Pero… ¡pensé que era obvio Emmett!-Dijo Alice preocupada.

-Oh Alice no es para tanto, solo sigue el juego hasta que el doc Bob se de cuenta de la verdad-

Alice lo pensó unos segundos-Bien… será divertido, pobres Jazz y Ed, pero bueno después de todo ellos se lo buscaron-

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo los Cullen se fueron a sentar a su mesa, Edward vio como un par de miradas de diferentes mesas se clavaban en él.

-¿Por qué nos miran?-Preguntó él en un susurró.

-No nos miran a nosotros, te miran a ti-Agregó Emmett sin dar mucha importancia.

Edward se pasó todo el almuerzo intentando ignorar todas las miradas y los cuchicheos.

Al salir todos esperaron a Carlisle en el estacionamiento.

-¿Bells? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Claro-Respondió y los dos se alejaron de los demás Cullen.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó ella.

-Bueno… eh… al final nunca salimos y… bueno… realmente me gustaría mucho… bueno ya sabes… tener la oportunidad de salir… bueno eh… con…contigo-Tartamudeó unos segundos.

Bella rió nerviosamente-Si… a mí también me gustaría mucho… pero… ¿Y Rosalie?-

-Olvídala, que arme el berrinche de su vida o que ponga una bomba atómica, pero no evitará que salgamos, no esta vez Bells-Dijo Emmett riendo.

-Si tu lo dices…-Dijo ella riendo.

-Entonces… ¿Paso a buscarte a eso de las… 7, esta bien?-Preguntó mirando su reloj.

-Claro, las 7 suena bien-Contestó ella sonriendo.

-Bueno eh…-Dijo y se volteó a ver que Carlisle ya había llegado-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos hoy-Agregó y la besó fugazmente y se dirigió hacia el Mercedes de su padre.

Bella se sonrojó por completo y se encaminó hacia su camioneta.

-No puedo creer que le gustes a Bella…-Dijo Edward cuando Emmett entró en el auto.

-¿Eddie está celoso?-Lo burló.

-Claro que no Emmett, no digas idioteces-Dijo enfurruñado.

Al llegar a la casa Carlisle los dejó y se dirigió a su trabajo.

-¿Ocurrió algo Emmett? Te ves muy feliz hijo y dudo que ir a la escuela te alegre de esta manera-Dijo Esme sonriendo al verlo.

-Bueno, voy a salir con Bella hoy-Contó alegre.

-Que bueno te felicito-Sonrió su madre.

-Emmett… hermanito-Dijo Alice sonriendo maléficamente.

-Eh… ¿Si Alice?-Preguntó no muy seguro.

-¿Me dejarás elegir la ropa con la que irás no es así?-Dijo con una cara angelical.

Emmett hizo una mueca y suspiró-No tengo opción, ¿No es así?-

-Nop, no la tienes hermanito-Dijo la duende riendo.

-Eres malvada Alice, eres un pequeño demonio-

-Lo se Emmett, lo se…-Dijo Alice mientras una vil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Al llegar a casa Jasper se había dirigido hacia su cuarto, se quedó un buen rato recostado leyendo y luego se decidió por ir a darse un relajante baño de espuma.

Al ya estar dentro de la bañera llena de agua y espuma se acomodó y suspiró.

-Hace cuanto que no sentía esta paz-Susurró mientras sentía como sus músculos se relajaban.

-No como ayer… dios…-Agregó mientras cerraba los ojos recordando.

_FLASHBACK_

Luego del episodio de la fotografía Jasper se fue a su cuarto enfurruñado. Para distraerse un poco, tomó el libro que estaba leyendo anteriormente y se puso a leer para pasar el rato.

Cuando el reloj dio las 12 en punto Jasper se cambió y se recostó en su cama para dormirse de una buena vez, cerró los ojos, pero lo único que venía a su mente eran las diversas formas de como Emmett podría hacer pública aquella foto tan vergonzosa.

Se levantó y se quedó sentado pensando en alguna venganza, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, pero una pesadilla lo hizo despertarse, hasta que miró el reloj y vio que eran las 3 a.m.

Hizo una mueca y suspiró-Te odio Emmett-Susurró en la oscuridad y se quedó donde estaba, esperando a que el sueño apareciera de vuelta pero no fue así.

Lo que lo trajo a la realidad fue el sonido de su despertador que marcaba las 6:00.

Jasper lo contempló unos segundos. Se frotó los ojos con las manos ya que no había pegado un ojo en casi toda la noche.

Se cambió y bajó a la cocina por un café, si quería sobrevivir toda la mañana necesitaría una mano o en este caso una taza.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Jasper se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos y volvió a suspirar-Nada, repito, NADA podría arruinar este dichoso momento-Dijo con una sonrisa hasta que escuchó el grito que puso fin a su paz y su tranquilidad.

-OH JASPER, ¿DONDE ESTAS MI AMOR?-Cantó Alice desde el cuarto del chico.

Jasper se removió en la bañera sin saber que hacer. _Oh no, ese tono… siempre lo usa cuando… quiere que desfile, ¿Qué hago?_ Pensó alarmado.

Escuchó como ella se acercaba por el pasillo.

-JASPER, ¿EN DONDE TE ESCONDES?-Escuchó a Alice.

Siguió pensando en sus opciones hasta que escucho como Alice se instalaba del otro lado de la puerta. -¿Estarás aquí?-La oyó decir. Y vio como comenzaba a girar el picaporte y por puro acto de reflejo respiró hondo y se sumergió en el agua.

Se quedó unos segundos allí sin saber que hacer, se sentía como un estúpido allí debajo del agua, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en los desfiles de Alice…

Cuando ya no pudo resistir más y la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo extrema, salió de debajo del agua e inspiró hondo.

Abrió los ojos y vio como Alice estaba sentada a su lado, fuera de la tina, con una sonrisita estúpida.

-Pensé que jamás ibas a salir, estaba pensando en sacarte yo misma Jasper-Susurró.

Él la miró unos segundos sorprendido hasta que vio como la sonrisa se torno en una mueca de pura tristeza.

-¿Alice…? ¿Qué…?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-No me quieres Jasper… te estabas escondiendo de mi… por que me odias, no me soportas-Dijo Alice sollozando.

-¿Qué?-Dijo atónito.

-LO QUE OÍSTE JASPER-Dijo Alice aún sollozando.

-Alice… eh… no te odio, te amo-Corrigió Jasper.

Ella lo miro sonriente y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando-Dijo bajito mientras reía.

Jasper observó aún algo atónito a la duende quien reía.

-Eh… Alice… ¿Podría pedirte que me esperes afuera si es que necesitas algo?-Dijo Jasper, mientras juntaba toda la espuma posible alrededor de él, al darse cuenta en la situación en la que se hallaba.

-Oh… claro Jazzy-Jazz, pero escucha tan solo salgas un desfile te espera-Sonrió la duende y se alejó hacia la puerta y la cerró tras ella.

Jasper suspiró y susurró-¿Por qué a mí?-

Al terminar su baño, Jasper salió de la tina y se enroscó una toalla en la cintura, salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¡Alice!-Dijo pegándose un gran susto cuando abrió la puerta al ver a la duende sentada su cama esperándolo.

-Hola Jazz-Dijo ella sonriente.

Jasper se quedó unos segundos inmóvil en su lugar aferrándose todo lo que podía a la simple toalla que era lo único que lo cubría en esos momentos.

-¿Podrías… esperarme afuera?-Dijo mientras ajustaba la toalla a su cintura.

-Oh… claro-Dijo Alice y se incorporó y salió del cuarto dando saltitos.

Al salir Alice, Jasper cerró la puerta y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo.

-JASPER, ¿POR QUE TARDAS TANTO?-Preguntó Alice desde afuera del cuarto.

Él suspiró y sin más opciones abrió la puerta y vio a Alice sonriendo abiertamente.

-Alice por favor, haré lo que sea, menos ponerme tu ropa, por favor-Dijo cayendo de rodillas frente a ella-Ya te compré todo lo que quisiste y si es necesario seguiré comprándote cosas pero no me obligues a avergonzarme de esa manera-Rogó.

-Pero… necesito un modelo-Insistió.

-¡TIENES A ROSALIE Y A BELLA! HASTA TIENES A EDWARD Y A EMMETT-Gritó desesperado.

-Pero solo a ti te sienta bien mi ropa, además Emmett destruiría mis hermosas prendas ya que dudo que le entren-Dijo dudosa.

-Alice por favor-Rogó el rubio tomando la mano de la duende quien lo observaba.

-Oh vamos Jazz, no seas aguafiestas, necesito que seas mi modelo, eres perfecto para esto, además te ves adorable vestido con mis prendas-Sonrió.

-Pero, pero…-

-Sin peros Jasper, además mientras antes empecemos antes terminaremos, tú decides-

-Eres un demonio malvado y aprovechador Alice-Se quejó él.

-No es para tanto-Se defendió mientras se dirigía a su cuarto seguida de Jasper, quien se vio obligado a ayudar a Alice.

-Hagamos una cosa-Dijo de repente Jasper y ella se volteó.

-¿Si Jazz?-Preguntó intrigada.

-¿Por qué no les preguntas a los demás si te pueden ayudar con tu modelaje? Después de todo no creo que estén del todo ocupados…-Contó intentando salvarse.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos-¿Y si nadie está disponible?-

-Entonces te ayudaré sin ninguna queja-Dijo seriamente.

Alice sonrió maléficamente-Muy bien, ven, vamos a ver si alguien quiere ocupar tu lugar hoy-Dijo ella mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de Edward.

-Hey, Eddie-Dijo la duende entrando en el cuarto de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-Preguntó Edward.

-¿Estás haciendo algo importante?-

-Naa… la tarea no es importante, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno es que necesito que alguien reemplace a Jasper hoy, ya que se negó a modelar para mí-Contó haciendo un puchero.

-Eh… ahora que lo dices Alice, la tarea de la escuela es MUUUY importante y por eso debo hacerla así que… eh… no podré ayudarte…-Agregó Edward y Jasper desde la puerta le dedicó una mirada asesina… _si las miradas matasen_. Pensó el chico al ver la expresión de su hermano.

-Oh, está bien-Dijo Alice y ella y Jasper salieron del cuarto de su hermano.

-Emmett y Bella no podrán ya que ambos saldrán hoy-Contó Alice.

-Malditos-Susurró él.

-Y prefiero ahorrarme el preguntarle a Rosalie-Agregó.

-Bueno aún están Esme y Carlisle-Dijo desesperado Jasper.

-Si es verdad, pero ahora Carlisle se encuentra en el hospital…-

Ambos bajaron a donde se encontraba su madre arreglando un par de cosas en la sala.

-Mamá Jasper no quiere ser mi modelo, y me dijo que te pregunte si quisieras tomar su lugar-

-Lo siento cariño, sabes que te ayudaría con gusto, pero estoy ocupada ahora-Dijo mirando a sus hijos. Jasper apretó su mandíbula y habló entrecortadamente

-Gr…a…ci…a....s… E…sm…e-Dijo.

-Bueno parece que tendrás que ayudarme Jazzy-Dijo Alice dando saltitos de alegría.

-Si…-Se limitó a decir y la duende llevó a rastras a Jasper al cuarto para comenzar con la sesión de modelaje.

* * *

Quedo larguito y eso que dije que áhora los caps iban a ser más cortos...bueno aclaré que podía haber excepciones :P

Dejen sus lindos reviews así me dicen que les pareció =D

Un beso grande a todos los que leen y comentan el fic!!!!!

Pau.


	21. La cita, el escape, la verdad y el plan

Holisss =)

Acá sigo actualizando... espero que les guste el cap ajajaj yo me maté de risa escribiéndolo... y los que siguen también xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Mientras tanto Emmett se hallaba en su cuarto, Alice le había dejado tendida en su cama la ropa que usaría.

-¿Una camisa? Pftt ni que fuera a un casamiento-Dijo y mandó a volar la prenda por los aires. Y busco en su armario algo más informal y cómodo para ponerse como una remera común y unos jeans.

Un rato antes de las 7 Emmett bajó de su habitación.

-Bien… voy a salir Esme-Dijo entrando en la cocina.

-Que te vaya bien cariño-Sonrió Esme.

Emmett se despidió y se dirigió hacia su Jeep.

A las 7 en punto tocó el timbre en la casa de Bella. Se recargó en la pared del exterior de la casa esperando a que ella saliera.

-¡Bells!-Dijo cuando por fin la vio salir.

-Hola Emmett-Saludó tímidamente -¿Alice te dejó salir así?-Preguntó ella al verlo.

-Bueno… en realidad más o menos, me dejó la ropa que DEBERÍA usar pero… preferí hacerle unos cambios-

Bella rió y ambos se fueron hacia el Jeep de Emmett.

-Tendrías que haber visto a Alice y a Jasper hoy-Dijo mientras manejaba.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Bueno, es que mi neurótica hermanita duende persiguió a Jasper por TODAS partes para que sea su modelito personal otra vez-Contó riendo.

-Pobre Jasper… ¿Y no se opuso?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Según lo que pude ver desde la puerta de mí cuarto al principio le pidió de rodillas que no lo usara a él ¡y es más! Quiso convencer a Alice de que alguien debía ocupar su lugar, hasta te nombró a ti-

-Waw… realmente estaba desesperado-

-Le dijo a Alice que si conseguían que alguien lo reemplace ella lo dejaría en paz… pero si no…-

-¿Si no?-

-Él la ayudaría y modelaría sin ninguna queja-Agregó muerto de risa.

-Me apiado de Jasper-Dijo ella también riendo.

-Bueno Bells… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?-Preguntó Emmett sonriendo.

-Claro, suena bien-Respondió Bella.

A todo esto, en la mansión Cullen, Jasper se encontraba en el cuarto de Alice de brazos cruzados mientras que la pequeña duende colgaba la ropa en unos percheros.

-Bien ya terminé, aquí están los vestidos, ¿No son hermosos Jazzy?-Dijo Alice señalándolos mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Jasper emitió un gruñido.

-Hey, son bonitos-Dijo ella mirando ahora a sus vestidos.

-Son bonitos si TU los usas Alice-Agregó él.

-Hay, Jazz no seas así, mi ropa te sienta muy bien, te hace adorable y pareces muy tierno con ella puesta-Sonrió.

-Alice…-Comenzó suspirando-No parezco tierno, mas bien parezco un ser humano de sexo dudoso-Aclaró.

-Eres muy duro contigo mismo-

Alice se quedó unos segundos en silencio y de pronto ahogó un grito sobresaltando a Jasper.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó.

-Olvidé mi quit de maquillaje…-Dijo pensativa.

-¿Qué…?-Susurró él.

-Jasper, no creas que te dejaré modelar mi ropa sin producirte antes, no, no. Una buena peluca, más unos lentes y un buen labial bastarán-Sonrió.

Jasper palideció al oír a la pequeñita duende quien reía.

-No Alice-Dijo serio.

-Pero Jasper, eres mi modelo, y realmente necesitas producirte un poco-Dijo ahora ella seria-Bien, iré por el quit, no te muevas de aquí, ¿Oíste?-Dijo ella.

Él asintió rendido y vio como Alice salía del cuarto dando saltitos de alegría y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Jasper se quedó pensativo unos segundos_. ¿Qué hago? No quiero que Alice me "produzca"… necesito escapar… si no este "desfile" será mi perdición._ Pensó y miró hacia la puerta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo y salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta llegar hasta el porche de la casa.

En eso vio como Edward salía en su Volvo del garaje.

-¿Edward? ¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó acercándose a su hermano.

-Eh… yo…-Balbuceó unos segundos-Voy a… ¿Salir?-Dijo al fin-¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar modelando la ropa de Alice?-Preguntó.

-Debería…-Dijo y en eso se escuchó un alarido que seguro se escuchó en todo el continente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!-Gritó Alice enfurecida desde su cuarto al darse cuenta que él no se encontraba allí.

Jasper no lo dudó ni un segundo, abrió la puerta del Volvo y se metió en el auto en el asiento del copiloto junto a su hermano.

-¡CONDUCE!-Dijo el rubio desesperado aún con aquel grito retumbando en su cabeza.

Edward obedeció a su hermano y puso en marcha el auto.

Manejó unos cuantos minutos, que bastaron para alejarse lo suficiente de la mansión Cullen, hasta que se estacionó.

-Bien, ya estamos lejos de la neurótica de Alice-Dijo Edward suspirando.

-Si… y… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Bueno…-Comenzó Edward y miró directamente a los ojos a su hermano- Si te digo debes prometer que esto quedará entre nosotros dos… si los demás se enteraran… no quiero ni pensar lo que harían o pensarían… sería el centro de las bromas y sobre todo de Emmett…-Dijo y se acercó lentamente a su hermano quien lo miraba con algo de miedo.

-Eh… ¿Edward?-Preguntó Jasper temiendo por lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano.

-Enserio Jasper, lo que te diré no tiene que saberlo nadie, debes guardar este secreto por mi-Agregó en un susurro a no tantos centímetros de su hermano.

Jasper observó con miedo como Edward balbuceaba cosas in entendibles hasta que se serenó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Edward?-Preguntó una vez más, lleno de pánico al verlo tan cerca de él.

-Jasper… creo que… me gusta mucho alguien-Dijo al fin. Al oírlo el rubio palideció sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Pero… es imposible que se fije en mi ya que parece que está con alguien más, pero no tiene idea de todo lo que siento… no entiende que estaría mucho mejor conmigo…-Agregó en un susurró mientras seguía mirándolo fijamente.

-Edward… creo que te equivocaste de persona-Dijo Jasper alejándose lo más que podía de su hermano quien lo miró sin entender.

-Claro que no, se que tu me entiendes y por eso te lo estoy contando sino no lo haría-Dijo Edward.

-Me refiero a lo otro que has dicho-Dijo removiéndose en su asiento nervioso.

-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó sin comprender.

-Edward… yo no soy ese tipo de… "persona" con esas… "inclinaciones especiales…" no importa que Alice me haga ponerme su ropa y demás, y hasta donde llega mi conocimiento tu tampoco lo eres… pero ahora estoy dudando-Dijo muy nervioso.

Edward dudó unos segundos y miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano quien parecía que iba a tener una convulsión nerviosa.

-Jasper, me gusta Bella-Dijo Edward.

El rubio miró a su hermano de repente completamente atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó.

-Que me gusta Bella… ¿Qué habías pensado?-Preguntó Edward intrigado.

-Eh… yo… no… nada…-Dijo mucho más calmado ya que después de todo Edward gustaba de Bella… y no de él.

-¿Jasper? Que…-Dijo Edward pero al darse cuenta de la situación soltó una carcajada.

-Ya cállate-Dijo Jasper mirando por la ventanilla.

-Dios Jasper, si que realmente estas mal… Alice y sus desfiles te han afectado el cerebro muy pero muy mal hermano… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que TU me gustabas?-Rió con lágrimas en los ojos estallando de risa- Alice me mataría-Agregó riendo.

Jasper se quedó en silencio enfurruñado.

-Oh vamos, no seas así… necesito tu ayuda, como bien sabes Emmett salió con Bella… así que debemos encontrarlos…-Dijo Edward.

-Pues encuéntralos tú-Dijo Jasper con intención de bajarse del Volvo.

-Oh no creo que quieras hacer eso ya que Alice está esperándote en casa para ahorcarte-Agregó y Jasper se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarlos entonces?-Preguntó Jasper.

-¿Y si llamas a Emmett y le preguntas?-

-¿Por qué yo tengo que llamarlo cuando a ti te gusta Bella?-

-Por que si no sería demasiado obvio, ahora llama a Emmett o si no le diré a Alice que piensas quemar su armario-

-Eso no es verdad Edward-Agregó observando a su hermano.

-Pues… entonces inventaré algo convincente-Amenazó.

-Bien, bien-Se rindió Jasper y Edward le pasó su celular ya que él no traía el suyo.

Jasper marcó el número de su hermano y llamó.

_-¿Hola Edward?-_Preguntó Emmett.

-Eh… soy Jasper-

_-¿Jazz? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Eddie?-_Preguntó dubitativo.

-Es que… bueno… yo… eh… bueno no viene al caso Emmett… ¿En donde estas?-

_-Salí con Bella al centro comercial en Port Ángeles… ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? ¿Me extrañas Jazzy-Jazz?-_Preguntó riendo.

-Si, si, eso quisieras-Dijo irónicamente.

_-Yo se que si_-Dijo Emmett y Jasper cortó y le pasó el teléfono a Edward.

-Eso fue rápido-Comentó.

-Están en Port Ángeles en el centro comercial-Dijo pesadamente.

Edward sonrió y puso en marcha el Volvo hacia Port Ángeles.

Al llegar al centro comercial estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento y ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada.

-Espero que tengas algo en mente, por que creo que seria demasiada coincidencia que aparezcamos justo aquí después de llamar a Emmett y preguntarle donde se encuentra-Dijo Jasper cuando entraron al centro comercial.

-Algo se me ocurrirá… ahora debemos encontrarlos-Dijo Edward.

Y él y Jasper se pusieron a buscar a Emmett y a Bella por todo el lugar.

-Oye, ¿No son ellos?-Preguntó Edward señalando a una pareja sentada en una confitería hablando animadamente .

-Si, son ellos… ¿Y ahora que? No vamos a entrar, nos reconocerían al instante-Dijo Jasper y vio como una sonrisa misteriosa aparecía en el rostro de su hermano.

-No tienen por que hacerlo-Dijo Edward aún sonriendo.

-Por favor dime que lo que estás pensando NO incluye pelucas y labiales-Dijo Jasper horrorizado.

-¿Por qué preguntas…?-Dijo Edward confuso.

-Alice…-Respondió suspirando.

-Ya veo… eso lo dice todo…-Dijo y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-No por favor Edward… no eres capaz de hacer semejante cosa…-Dijo y al ver la cara de su hermano agregó-Tal vez si…-

-Estamos a punto de comprobarlo hermanito-Dijo Edward sonriendo maléficamente y arrastró a Jasper de los pelos hacia un negocio de ropa.

-¡¡¡¡NO EDWARD, NO POR FAVOR NO!!!!-Gritó Jasper en vano al ver las intenciones de su hermano.

* * *

Muajajajajaaj lo dejé ahí... xD

Bueno no se olviden de dejar sus lindos reviews:D

Un beso grande, espero que se hayan divertido con el cap y que no me maten ni me manden amenazas por haberlo dejado ahi.... xD

Pau.


	22. Espionaje y Eric encuentra a su Julieta

Holiss, acá sigo actualizando prontito y el cap es largo :) jajaaj

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-Emmett, no debiste-Dijo Bella sentándose en la confitería.

-Si lo se... no lo mereces-Dijo y al ver la mirada de Bella agregó-Era una broma genio-Dijo riendo.

-Bells tu mereces muchísimo más- Dijo y ella se sonrojó.

Unos segundos después pidieron algo para tomar y mientras esperaban hablaban animadamente.

Bella se lo estaba pasando genial, hacía tiempo que no reía de aquella manera, nunca nadie la había hecho reír tanto como Emmett Cullen. Un rato después les trajeron el pedido.

-Dame un segundo-Dijo Emmett aún riendo mientras tomaba su celular ya que estaba sonando.

-¿Hola Edward?-Preguntó Emmett cuando contestó ya que el número que lo llamaba era el del celular de su hermano.

_-Eh… soy Jasper-_Contestó.

-¿Jazz? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Eddie?-Preguntó Emmett al oír a Jasper en vez de a Eddie.

-_Es que… bueno… yo… eh… bueno no viene al caso Emmett… ¿En donde estas?-_

-Salí con Bella al centro comercial en Port Ángeles… ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? ¿Me extrañas Jazzy-Jazz?-Preguntó riendo mientras observaba como Bella lo miraba sin entender.

_-Si, si, eso quisieras_-Dijo irónicamente.

-Yo se que si-Dijo pero su hermano cortó repentinamente-NO ME CORTES EL TELÉFONO JASPER WHITLOCK-Gritó.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Bella divertida.

-Eh… no estoy seguro… Jasper me llamó con el celular de Edward para preguntarme donde estaba…-Contó pensativo.

-Oh… ya veo-

-Que extraño…-Agregó Emmett y guardó su teléfono.

Luego de recorrer por lo menos diez tiendas de ropa y accesorios Jasper y Edward ya estaban listos.

-Ya sal de ahí-Dijo Edward a Jasper, que se encontraba encerrado dentro de un cubículo en el baño público del centro comercial.

-NO SALDRÉ Y MENOS ME PONDRÉ ESA COSA QUE COMPRASTE-Dijo Jasper arrojando por arriba de la puerta una bolsa.

Edward suspiró-Jasper nadie te reconocerá, debes hacerlo… por Alice-Dijo de repente.

-¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ALICE EN TODA ESTA LOCURA?-Preguntó.

-Eh…es que ella estaría muy decepcionada por que no me ayudaste…-Dijo.

-ES MENTIRA EDWARD NO VAS A CONVENCERME-Gritó Jasper.

-Mira Jasper Whitlock tienes dos opciones, opción uno: haces lo que te digo y me ayudas, que es la más inteligente… o opción dos: entró en ese cubículo y tendré que vestirte yo a la fuerza-Amenazó Edward.

-No te atreverías…-Susurró Jasper desde adentro del cubículo.

-¿Quieres apostar?-

Jasper abrió la puerta y Edward sonriente le pasó la bolsa, el rubio la tomó y observó a su hermano con expresión de puro dolor.

-¿Qué esperas?-Dijo Edward y Jasper volvió a encerrarse en el cubículo.

Un rato después ambos salieron del baño público.

-No estás tan mal…-Dijo Edward y miró a su hermano, quien tenía puesto un espantoso vestido de anciana, floreado de colores psicodélicos, una peluca rubia y unos zapatos rosas con tacones. Llevaba mal pintando labial de un rojo fuerte-Retiro lo dicho-Dijo y estalló en risotadas.

-Quiero que sepas Edward… que algún día me las pagarás-Dijo Jasper con la mirada perdida mientras que temblaba lleno de odio, parecía que iba a tener un ataque de nervios e histeria.

-Jasper, recuerda que eres una señorita-Dijo Edward mientras acomodaba su bigote falso.

-Te odio-Susurró el… la rubia.

-Si lo se vamos-Dijo Edward y tomó a Jasper bruscamente por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia la confitería donde se encontraban Bella y Emmett.

-Edward puedo caminar suéltame-Dijo Jasper soltándose de él mientras se tambaleaba por culpa de los tacones.

-Recuerda que eres MUJER, actúa como tal-Dijo Edward.

-¿POR QUE TU NO TE VISTES COMO MUJER Y VAS POR TODO EL CENTRO COMERCIAL EH?-Gritó Jasper fuera de sus casillas.

-Cullen… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Mike que estaba junto con sus amigos.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia-Respondió volteándose a verlo.

-¿Por qué llevas puesto un bigote falso?-Pregunto Ángela.

-Por que… eh…-Balbuceó hasta que Jessica lo interrumpió.

-¿OH POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, QUE COSA ES ESA?-Gritó mirando a Jasper.

-¿Es tu novia?-Dijo Eric mirando embobado a Jasper quien se sintió incómodo y se alejó un poco.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Edward-Miren no tenemos tiempo para esto-Dicho esto tomo a Jasper y ambos se alejaron hacia la confitería.

-¿Quién sería ella?-Preguntó Eric mientras se alejaba con sus amigos.

-Por dios Eric… esa "cosa" era una versión en mujer mal hecha de Jasper Hale-Dijo Jessica con asco.

-Mi reputación está hecha añicos…-Susurró Jasper.

-Ya cállate, tendrás tiempo para lamentarte por tu patética vida luego-Dijo Edward mientras Jasper le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

Ambos entraron a la confitería, Jasper se tambaleó por culpa de sus tacones y cayó al suelo.

-Que idiota-Susurró Edward mientras cubría su cara con un periódico que había tomado al entrar.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Emmett desde la mesa mientras Jasper se incorporaba sosteniéndose la peluca con una mano. Se limitó a asentir con la mirada fija en el suelo y con dificultad caminó hacia una mesa libre junto con Edward.

-Te juro que te odio, te aborrezco, te detesto, te desprecio con todo mí ser Edward Cullen - Susurró él furioso.

-Intenta escuchar lo que hablan-Dijo Edward ignorando por completo el comentario de Jasper.

-Alice es una pervertida, Bella… entró al baño mientras Jasper estaba tomando un baño...-Dijo Emmett y al ver la expresión de Bella agregó- No te preocupes… según oí no vio nada de lo que tuviese que arrepentirse… ya que no escuché ningún grito. Ya sabes de lo que hablo… de la cosita mínima que debe tener mi hermanito-Rió Emmett-Pobre Alice… no creo que pueda soportarlo mucho tiempo, será una gran decepción para ella cuando llegue su momento con mi hermanito, espero que no lo bote-Rió aún más fuerte.

-ES SUFICIENTE-Gritó Jasper y se incorporó y se dirigió hacia Emmett y Bella.

-NO TONTO LO ARRUINARÁS-Dijo Edward pero ya era tarde.

-PERO QUIEN DIABLOS CREES QUE ERES PARA IR DICIÉNDOLE A TODO EL MUNDO ACERCA DE QUE MI… DE… ¡DE ESO! ADEMÁS DE QUE ES PURA MENTIRA, IDIOTA, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ES MÍNIMA SI NI SABES DE QUE HABLAS?- Gritó Jasper histérico a Emmett quien lo miraba anonadado.

-¿Y tú eres?-Preguntó él aún atónito.

-¿Qué? ¿No me reconoces? Por dios sí que eres tonto-Dijo Jasper.

-¿Debería?-Dijo Emmett asustado.

-NO LA CONOCES, NI ELLA A TI POR DIOS-Gritó Edward fingiendo otra voz, que se había acercado a la mesa con el periódico en la cara.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Nada nada disculpen a mí… hermana… Jasp… ¿in?-Dijo Edward.

-¿Jaspin?-Preguntó Emmett desconcertado mientas Bella reía tapándose la boca con su mano intentado disimular su risa.

-Si, Jaspin, perdónenla, es que tiene… eh… desorientación… uh… esquizofrénica…-Dijo Edward aún con el periódico en la cara.

-¡YO NO TENGO ESO!-Gritó histérico el rubio.

-Ya… veo… suena… grave-Dijo Emmett.

-Si, si, es… terrible… ¿Nos disculpan un segundo?-Dijo y tomó a Jasper y lo alejó hacia una punta.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Quieres que nos descubran o que?-Dijo Edward quitándose el periódico de la cara.

-No es mi culpa si Emmett habla cosas de mí sin saber-Se defendió.

-Mira Jaspin-Dijo Edward riendo pero al ver la expresión de su hermano se serenó- Te pido que no me arruines esto, realmente quiero saber en que andan esos dos, solo te pido unos minutos de tu mejor actuación, ¡Mírate! Eres una mujer, actúa como tal-Dijo Edward.

-No soy una mujer, y solo voy a ayudarte por que ya me has metido en este embrollo, pero quiero que sepas que daría lo que fuese por estar con Alice modelando en su cuarto antes que estar vestido de mujer en público contigo-

-Lo siento hermanito pero decidiste venir conmigo y te recuerdo que cuando volvamos Alice va a querer castrarte-

Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor-Bien… de acuerdo… te ayudaré… pero cuando volvamos debes defenderme de la ira de Alice-Dijo Jasper.

-Si, si claro-Respondió Edward sin poner atención.

-Bien vamos-Dijo Jasper pero Edward lo detuvo.

-Y cambia la voz, ¿Si?-Dijo y Jasper asintió rendido.

-¿Pero que diablos ha sido eso?-Dijo Bella.

-No tengo idea… pero la rubia se me hacia conocida-Dijo Emmett pensativo-Estoy seguro que la he visto antes-

Bella suspiró-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?-

-No lo se… y luego apareció ese otro con el periódico en la cara… ¿De donde salieron?-

-Aparecieron cuando empezaste a contarme acerca de Jasper…-Respondió ella.

-Oh…-

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa donde Bella y Emmett se encontraban sentados.

-Hey, lamentamos lo de antes…-Dijo Edward volviendo a fingir su voz mientras se tapaba la cara devuelta con el periódico.

-Edwin es grosero que te tapes la cara cuando te diriges hacia alguien-Dijo Jasper fingiendo de muy mala manera su voz.

-Eh… si lo se es que… es…-Comenzó él.

Emmett y Bella los observaron atónitos.

-Es que es tan FEO que no quiere que lo vean-Dijo al fin Jasper luego de una risita fingida.

-Oh… ¿Edwin?-Dijo Bella.

-Si…así me llamo, Edwin-Dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

-Somos Emmett y Bella-Saludaron ambos.

-Bien… un gusto conocerlos… Bella- Jasper se dirigió a Emmett- y Emmett-y se dirigió a Bella, se dio media vuelta y salió de la confitería seguido de Edward.

-… ¿Qué ha acabado de pasar?-Preguntó Emmett al verlos salir a ambos por la puerta de la confitería.

-No lo se han sido los minutos más extraños de toda mi vida-Agregó ella atónita al igual que Emmett.

Al salir de la confitería Jasper camino a toda prisa tambaleándose por sus zapatos.

-¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS JASPER?-Gritó Edward alcanzándolo.

-A casa, no puedo creer lo que me has hecho hacer Edward-Dijo mientras se sacaba la peluca.

-No seas idiota, déjatela-Dijo al ver como la gente que pasaba su lado lo miraba anonadado.

-¿NUNCA VIERON A UN HOMBRE CON PELUCA EN SUS VIDAS?-Gritó Jasper a los espectadores quienes siguieron su camino confundidos y extrañados.

-Tomemos eso como un no-Agregó Edward y Jasper se volvió a colocar su peluca a regañadientes.

Jasper siguió su camino hacia el estacionamiento maldiciendo a Edward en voz baja.

-Hola…-Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y se volteó.

-¿Eric?-Preguntó al verlo.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?-Dijo Eric emocionado mientras una estúpida sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

-Voy a la escuela contigo idiota-Respondió de mal humor.

-Pero... nunca te he visto antes…-

En eso Jasper recordó que estaba vestido como una mujer… y que se veía como una.

-Lo siento, ya tengo pareja-Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Oh, pero eso se puede arreglar… ¿Cuál es tu nombre linda?-

Jasper palideció y entró en un estado de pánico al escucharlo y buscó a Edward por todas partes con la mirada sin éxito.

-¿Jas…pin?-Respondió sin saber que decir.

-Que nombre más… bonito-Agregó Eric.

-Si, si adiós-Dijo volteándose intentando zafarse de la situación.

-Espera Jaspin- Dijo interponiéndose en su camino.

-¿QUE RAYOS QUIERES?-Preguntó fuera de sus casillas pero tan pronto hizo esa pregunta se arrepintió por completo.

-¿Quién es tu pareja Jaspin?-Preguntó intrigado.

-¿Qué diablos te importa?-

-Si no me dices es por que no tienes… aún-

Edward estaba siguiendo a Jasper cuando vio que salía por las puertas. En eso vio como se acercó Eric y se puso a hablar con él.

Estuvieron unos momentos hablando hasta que Eric se abalanzó sobre Jasper para besarlo, pero Jasper lo empujó a un lado y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

Edward se acercó a ambos sorprendido.

-NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR -Gritó Jasper encolerizado a Eric que aún lo miraba embobado mientras susurraba "Que mujer...".

-Jazz, vamos antes que mates a alguien-Dijo Edward y ambos se alejaron hacia el Volvo.

-Eric, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntaron Mike y Tyler al acercarse a su amigo que aún se hallaba en el suelo con la vista perdida.

-¿Eric?-Preguntó ahora Ángela preocupada que había seguido a Mike y Tyler.

Los dos ayudaron a Eric a incorporarse.

-Chicos...-Comenzó Eric - Jaspin no lo sabe, pero será mi esposa algún día-Dijo con tono soñador.

-¿Quien?...-Preguntaron.

-La hermosura que estaba antes con Edward Cullen...-Respondió luego de un suspiro.

-Eww..-Dijeron todos al escuchar a Eric.

-No puedo creer que le gustes a Eric y que haya intentado besarte…. Eso es enfermo… es más no puedo creer como es que le gustes a alguien…-Dijo Edward riendo al entrar al auto.

Jasper lo miró con odio – Nunca más Edward Cullen, ¿Me has oído? N-U-N-C-A- M-A-S -Dijo quitándose la peluca y el maquillaje.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen, los dos entraron y vieron como los presentes los observaban atónitos.

-¿Jasper? ¿Edward?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Por que llevas ese vestido tan espantoso y el…labial corrido Jasper? ¿Y Edward… es eso un bigote falso?-Preguntó Esme.

-No me digan-Dijo Rosalie-Por fin decidieron reconocer que eran el uno para el otro, ¿No es así?-Los burló ella sonriente.

-Cierra la boca Rosalie, si estoy en estas condiciones es por culpa del idiota de Edward-Dijo Jasper.

-La verdad es que NO quiero saber que ocurrió-Dijo Esme.

-Da igual-Dijo Jasper y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

-Oh, Jasper querido, cuidado con Alice… está hecha una furia…-Agregó Esme.

-Nada, repito, NADA puede ser peor que lo que pasó-Murmuró molesto mientras subía.

-Edward quítate este bigote, es horrendo-Dijo Rosalie.

Edward rió y obedeció a su hermana.

Jasper se dirigió al cuarto de la duende para disculparse por escaparse anteriormente. Tocó la puerta y esperó, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna entró.

-¿Alice?-Preguntó el rubio al entrar.

Vio a Alice sentada en el borde de su cama contemplando los percheros. Al oírlo se volteó hacia él y una mueca de horror, pánico, repulsión y disgusto apareció en su rostro.

-Dios mío-Susurró ella observándolo atónita.

-Alice, perdóname, nunca debí haberme ido y abandonarte de esa manera… fue mi perdición, desde ahora haré todos los desfiles de modas que quieras sin quejarme-Dijo Jasper acercándose a la duende quien seguía con la misma expresión.

-Ni un paso mas Jasper Hale-Dijo Alice deteniéndolo por completo.

-Por favor Ali, se que estas enfadada y no te culpo… es más, castígame si es necesario para ganarme tu perdón, hazme lo que desees pero perdóname-Dijo cayendo de rodillas frente a ella.

-Solo te perdono si te deshaces de esa… cosa que se hace llamar vestido… por dios es un insulto hacia el mundo de la moda-Dijo Alice traumatizada.

Jasper suspiró-Claro que lo haré, no deseo conservarlo, créeme-Agregó.

-Bien Jazzy… ve a deshacerte de… eso… yo te estaré esperando-Dijo aliviada, Jasper se incorporó y cuando abrió la puerta para salir, Alice agregó-Voy a pensar un castigo para ti Jasper Hale, no creas que saldrás ileso de esto-Dijo con una sonrisita malévola en sus labios.

Jasper sonrió, asintió y salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo para poder cambiarse y así mandar a volar ese espantoso vestido.

Una vez ya como nuevo se dirigió al cuarto de su duendecita.

-¿Me dirás que ocurrió Jazzy-Jazz?-Preguntó Alice al verlo entrar.

-Bueno… eh… es algo largo…-Dijo Jasper sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Tenemos tiempo aún-Sonrió ella.

Jasper suspiró y comenzó-Fuimos al centro comercial con Edward para espiar a Emmett y a Bella en su cita-Dijo.

-Espera… ¿Espiarlos? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó intrigada mientras abrazaba un almohadón.

-Edward va a matarme-Susurró-Es que… parece que a Edward le gusta Bella-Susurró el rubio.

Alice pegó un fuerte alarido-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡SISISISI! ¿TE DAS CUENTA JASPER? ES PERFECTO, SE VERÍAN TAN LINDOS JUNTOS -Gritó.

-Alice, silencio, Edward confía en que me lleve ese secreto a la tumba-

-Se guardar un secreto-Dijo Alice sonriente.

Jasper sonrió y beso suavemente la frente de Alice.

-Bien… ¿Quieres saber el castigo por abandonarme aquí sola y olvidada?-Preguntó la diminuta de Alice de repente, al principio Jasper se sintió mal y culpable pero una intriga inesperada lo embargó por completo.

-Dime Ali-Dijo Jasper.

Ella rió y se acercó a Jasper y le susurró al oído en que consistiría su castigo…

* * *

Hasta ahí, bien larguito es este cap, no se pueden quejar ehh xD

Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reido mucho mucho

yo me morí de risa escribiendo esto :)

Un beso grande a todos, no se olviden de dejar sus lindos reviews!!!

Pau.


	23. El VERDADERO castigo comienza:Pobre Jazz

Holiss :)

Acá sigo actualizandoo y las desgracias para Jasper siguen aumentando tbm xD (pobreee jjajjaj :( )!!

**Disclairmer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Mientras tanto Emmett fue a dejar a Bella en su casa.

-Fue la cita más extraña que he tenido…-Dijo Emmett.

-Si… la mía también…-Dijo Bella dudosa.

-Bien Bells, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela-Dijo Emmett.

-Claro…-Dijo con intención de bajarse.

-Hey Bells, ven aquí no te vas a ir sin darme un beso de buenas noches, ¿no?-Preguntó Emmett inocentemente.

Bella se ruborizó y se acercó a Emmett y le dio su "beso de buenas noches".

-Ahora eres libre de irte en paz-Sonrió Emmett.

Bella volvió a ruborizarse y se bajó del Jeep para entrar a su casa.

Al verla entrar Emmett encendió su auto y se dirigió a su casa.

Dejó su Jeep en el garaje y entró a la sala donde se encontraban Rosalie y Edward.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Emmett al verlos.

-Hola Emmett-Saludaron.

-¿Cómo te fue con Bella querido?-Preguntó Esme saliendo de la cocina.

-Bien… muy bien… aun que… bueno ocurrió algo muy extraño-

-¿Así? ¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Bueno… yo estaba con Bella en una confitería… y no se, se nos acercaron dos locos… uno parecía un travesti… pero me recuerda mucho a alguien y no puedo recordar a quien… y al otro no se por que siempre llevaba la cara tapada con un periódico-Contó.

-Es ridículo lo que dices Emmett-Dijo Rosalie -¿No es así Edward?-

-Eh… si claro-Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-En fin… fue la cita más extraña de toda mi vida-Dijo Emmett dejándose caer en un sillón.

Rosalie lo observó recelosa e ignoró por completo el comentario de su hermano.

Un buen rato después de la cena todos los Cullen se hallaban ya en sus cuartos cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?-Preguntó Alice, quien se había dignado a contestar.

-_Alice, soy Bella_-Respondió desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Oh, hola! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-Preguntó intrigada por saber.

-_Bueno… es difícil de responder… al principio bastante bien… hasta que aparecieron Edward y Jasper vestido de mujer y muy mal pintado…-_

Alice soltó una carcajada al imaginárselo.

_-¿¡Lo sabías?!-_Dijo Bella al ver como su amiga reía.

-Me enteré luego, Jasper me contó-

_-Ah… y… se puede saber ¿Por qué Edward y Jasper nos siguieron… mal disfrazados?-_

-La verdad no lo se… deberías preguntarles…-Contestó disimuladamente.

_-Si, mañana en la escuela les preguntaré, Emmett no se dio cuenta, no puedo creerlo-_

Alice rió una vez más- Era obvio que Emmett no se daría cuenta Bells… mi hermanito es... especial-Dijo riendo.

_-Pobre Emmett-_Agregó Bella riendo.

-Oye Bella…-Comenzó Alice-… ¿Qué piensas de Edward?-Preguntó la duende de repente.

_-¿Cómo que, que pienso de Edward?-_

-¿Te agrada o algo?-

Bella se quedó pensativa unos segundos- _No lo se, nunca me puse a pensar en eso… ¿Por qué preguntas Alice?_-

-Solo quiero saber, ahora dime, ¿Te agrada?-Insistió.

_-Es que no se Alice, es muy arrogante y creído y además no me trata del todo bien, es difícil que me agrade-_Contestó al fin.

-Oh… ya veo… bueno Bells nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-_Adiós Alice_-

Ambas cortaron el teléfono.

Al día siguiente antes de entrar a clase los Cullen se hallaban en el estacionamiento, luego de despedirse de Carlisle.

Bella se acercó a Edward y a Jasper quienes la observaron algo nerviosos al ver el semblante serio de la chica.

Cuando Bella iba a hablar fue interrumpida.

-¡JASPER!-Gritó Eric acercándose a ambos.

-Oh oh -Susurró Edward riendo.

Al verlo, Jasper palideció y entró en un estado de nervios.

-¿Qué quieres Eric?-Preguntó nervioso.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero…-Agregó serio.

La mirada de confusión de todos los presentes iba de Jasper a Eric y viceversa.

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo alejándose.

-De tu prima Jaspin-Dijo y todos se quedaron atónitos al escucharlo.

-¿Qué, que?-Preguntó Jasper sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¿¡Por que no me habías dicho que tienes la prima más hermosa de todas?!-Dijo.

-Eh… este… yo…-Dudó sin saber que decir.

-¡Debes conseguirme su dirección o su número de celular o de su casa o algo!-Dijo Eric histérico.

-No haré tal cosa, es de mi prima de quien hablamos-Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-JASPER DEBES HACERLO POR FAVOR-Gritó Eric desesperado.

-Eric, no te preocupes, Jasper te conseguirá el número de Jaspin, yo me encargaré de que lo haga, es más le diré que hable con su prima para conseguirte una cita-Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¡¡SII!! MUCHAS GRACIAS ALICE-Dijo Eric y abrazó a la duende quien reía.

-No hay de que, sé que mi Jazzy hablará con Jaspin sin problemas-Dijo Alice cuando Eric la soltó.

-Eres la mejor Alice-Sonrió Eric y se alejó alegre.

Alice se volteó a ver el rostro de su chico, estaba muchísimo más que pálido, su cuerpo temblaba de nervios y tenía una expresión difícil de interpretar en el rostro.

-¿Jasper?-Preguntó Edward al ver que su hermano no se movía.

-¿Tienes una prima llamada Jaspin y nunca nos has dicho hermanito?-Dijo Emmett dudoso.

-Alice… ¿Por qué?-Susurró Jasper aún atónito.

La pequeña duende se acercó a Jasper y lo alejó de Bella y sus hermanos quienes aún estaban confundidos.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó de vuelta-Pensé que me amabas Alice, esto… es… es injusto, es malvado, es una impertinencia, es un ultraje, una infamia, una vergüenza, una…-Dijo pero la duende lo interrumpió.

-Ya basta Jasper, no es para tanto, además lo tenías bien merecido, ya que estás castigado-Dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

-Pero… Alice… el castigo era otro…-Dijo desesperado.

-Si lo se, pero tu cita con Eric será un bonus extra-Sonrió.

Jasper se quedó anonadado al escuchar lo que Alice decía…

-Tanta maldad junta… es… demasiado…-Susurró y Alice rió.

-Te recuerdo, que si hubieras desfilado y modelado para mi todo esto no hubiera pasado mi querido Jazzy-Jazz-

-Alice, no voy a salir con Eric-Dijo serio.

-Ya lo veremos…-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Preguntó con algo de miedo.

Alice sonrió-Si sales con Eric levantaré tu otro castigo y no te haré modelar en dos semanas-Lo tentó.

-No puedes Alice, tu no eres así de malvada-Dijo.

-Dos semanas Jazzy-Sonrió.

-Dos semanas es muy poco y pides demasiado…-Agregó.

Alice se quedó pensativa-¿Dos meses?-

-¿Y que tal si NUNCA más me haces desfilar?-

-Hay Jasper claro que no, que salgas con Eric una sola vez no reemplaza todos los desfiles que te haría hacer en toda una vida-

-Alice, por favor, todo menos esto-Rogó.

-Jazz tu decides, solo piénsalo dos meses sin modelar-Sonrió ella.

-¡Pero es muy poco!-

-Bien… dos meses y un día-Agregó ella.

-¡Cuatro meses!-

-¡Tres meses!-

-¡CINCO!-

-ES DEMASIADO JASPER-

-POR FAVOR ALICE-Gritó cayendo de rodillas.

-Bien… cinco meses y sales con Eric dos veces-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE?!-Gritó incorporándose de golpe.

-Cinco meses es mucho para que solo salgas una vez Jasper-Explicó tranquilamente.

-No Alice, olvídalo-

Alice bufó-¿Y tres meses y una sola salida?-Dijo haciendo un puchero y ojitos.

Jasper intentó resistirse pero esa carita se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil.

-Lo pensaré-Dijo al fin y Alice pegó un alarido y lo abrazó.

-Te amo Jazz, esto será muy divertido-Dijo riendo cuando lo soltó.

-Si, ja, ja MUY divertido-Dijo él irónicamente.

-Oigan… ¿Está todo bien?-Dijo Emmett que se había acercado.

-Claro Emmett, vamos a clases que sino llegaremos tarde-Dijo la duende y arrastró a sus hermanos hacia el interior de la escuela.

El día se pasó lento para Jasper, ya que en todas las clases en las que estaba con Alice, ella lo torturaba diciéndole que podía ponerse para su "cita" con Eric.

-Alice, no te he dicho que si, por favor no me tortures más-Pidió Jasper tomando su cabeza con sus manos.

-Pero es obvio que dirás que si, además tendrás que hacer algo con tu cabello, podrías alisarlo, ¡O teñírtelo!-Dijo y siguió hablando tonterías acerca del peinado que usaría mientras que Jasper intentaba ignorarla.

En el último recreo que tenían antes de volver a clase Jasper se encontraba en el aula, escondido de Alice, quien lo buscaba por todas partes para seguir su conversación acerca de cómo debía usar su cabello.

-Hola Jasper-Dijo Bella entrado al aula asustando por completo al chico.

-Lo siento… pensé que eras Alice…-Dijo cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo tímidamente.

-Eh… claro-Respondió él algo intrigado.

-¿Se puede saber que hacían tu y Edward mal disfrazados ayer?-

Jasper abrió mucho los ojos impresionado… no estaba al tanto de que Bella se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Eh… de... ¿De que hablas?-Dijo nervioso.

-Jasper, era muy obvio… lo que si Emmett sospecha… dice que esa tal "Jaspin" es tu prima de la cual nunca le hablaste y se siente excluido de tu vida y cosas así-

-Oh…-Dijo al oír a Bella-Bueno… nunca se me ocurrió contarles acerca de… Jaspin, es que bueno ella vive en… eh… uh… San Ja…Frans… Pers… xas…uh… ¿Ville?-Dijo al fin.

Bella lo miró atónita.

-Si, claro como se me olvidó, vive en San Jafranspersxas Ville en… eh… ¿Chatham? Si, si al otro lado del mundo-Dijo nervioso.

-Si… claro… y debo suponer que tu primo perdido se llama Casper y vive en Los Jangelepersxas Ville en Stewart -Dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

Jasper sonrió aún nervioso-¿Cómo adivinaste?-Dijo.

-No sabes mentir Jasper Hale-Dijo Bella.

-No… no estoy mintiendo… ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hago?-

-No me tomes por tonta Jasper, ni Emmett se creería eso…-Dijo Bella y un silencio invadió el cuarto-Bueno quizás si se lo creería-Dijo después de unos segundos- Bien, si no me quieres decir que hacían tu y Edward siguiéndonos los descubriré yo sola-Dijo y se volteó para irse.

-Eh… Bella…-Comenzó Jasper y ella se volteó -Es que… ya sabes…-Dijo pensativo-Rosalie casi mata a la ex de Emmett en una de sus citas… y bueno… Edward y yo fuimos a ver que ella no causara ningún problema-Contó.

-Oh… ya… veo… ¿Y por que disfrazados?-Preguntó ella.

-Bueno, eh… para…-Dijo y el timbre que marcaba el final del recreo sonó, _Gracias a Dios._ Pensó.

-Bella, lo que si no le digas a nadie que te dije y menos a Emmett por favor-Dijo Jasper.

-Claro Jazz, solo quería saber, bueno nos vemos luego-Se despidió la chica y salió.

Jasper se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró-Eso estuvo muy cerca-Susurró y tomó sus cosas para ir a su siguiente clase… la cual compartía con Alice…

-¿En donde te habías metido?-Preguntó ella cuando lo vio sentarse a su lado.

-Eh… yo… me quedé… por ahí, ya sabes-Dijo intentado zafarse de la situación.

El resto de la mañana Alice persiguió por todas partes a Jasper hablándole acerca de la ropa y el peinado que debía usar en su salida.

A la hora del almuerzo Jasper prefirió no ir al comedor, ya que todos le exigirían una explicación coherente acerca de "Jaspin".

-Oye Alice, ¿Sabes donde está Jazz?-Preguntó Emmett.

-No, no lo he visto desde que salimos de clases-Respondió.

-Alice, ¿Tu conoces a esa tal Jaspin?-

-No… claro que no… solo se que es rubia, tiene un muy espantoso gusto para vestirse y maquillarse y que es la prima de Jasper-Dijo Alice riendo al recordar a su chico disfrazado.

-Oh… por que juraría que es el travesti que nos encontramos Bella y yo en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles ayer-

-Mmmm nada es imposible Emmett-Dijo Alice.

-Hermanita… ¿Podría hablar contigo un segundo?-Dijo Edward y Alice asintió y ambos se alejaron un poco de la mesa.

-¿Se puede saber como es que lo sabes?-

-¿Saber que Eddie? Yo no se nada-Dijo inocentemente.

-No juegues conmigo Alice, ya dime-Insistió.

-Bueno, bueno, es que… me enteré…-Dijo al fin.

Edward le dedicó una mirada sospechosa.

-Enserio, ambos vestidos así eran muy predecibles-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Escucha ya no importa como te enteraste, solo prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie-Dijo Edward.

-Claro Eddie, no diré ni una sola palabra-Sonrió dando saltitos de alegría.

Luego ambos se acercaron a la mesa y siguieron con su almuerzo.

Al terminar todos se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraron con Jasper.

-Oye, Jazz… Por casualidad, ¿Es posible que tu prima esté aquí en Forks?-Preguntó Emmett.

Jasper suspiró. ¿_Es que nunca me dejarán en paz?_ Pensó.

-Si, esta aquí, me vino a visitar-Susurró sin saber que decir-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno… la otra vez que salí con Bells… parecería ser que la conocimos a ella y al primo de tu prima o sea… ¿Tu primo segundo?-Contesto Emmett.

-Si, si claro, eh… ambos vinieron a visitarme…-Dijo Jasper.

Cuando vino Carlisle, todos se despidieron de Bella y se fueron a casa.

-Bien… ¿No vas a hablar con Jaspin?-Preguntó Alice, cuando ella y Jasper se hallaban en su cuarto.

-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?-Dijo.

-Si quieres librarte de desfilar tres meses y dejar de estar castigado-Sonrió.

-Alice pides mucho… por favor-

-Jazz, será divertido, además será una sola vez, es más te acompañaré y te daré indicaciones-

Jasper suspiró y observó como la duendecita irradiaba emoción acerca del asunto.

-No lo se…-Susurró él.

-Mañana tendrás que darle el número a Eric-

-¿Y que número se supone que le daré?-Preguntó y la duende sonrió.

-¿El tuyo quizás?-Dijo con una sonrisita inocente.

Jasper palideció al oírla-¿No tengo opción no es así?-

-Nop-Contestó riendo y Jasper resopló.

El día se paso lento para Jasper, ya que, entre las propuestas de moda, maquillaje y peluquería de Alice, los cuestionarios de Emmett acerca de por que lo había excluido de su vida al no contarle de sus parientes y las amenazas de Edward ya que sospechaba que él le había contado a Alice acerca de su salida disfrazados al centro comercial de Port Ángeles.

Era demasiada presión para el chico y necesitaba pensar y estar solo un buen rato y alejarse de tanto caos.

* * *

Lo dejo ahí por ahoraa :)

Espero que les haya gustadoo y que se hayan reido muchoooo!!

Un beso grandee, no se olviden de sus lindos reviews, así como recompensa Jasper les da su número telefónico xD

Pau.


	24. ¡Ayuda Carlisle!, ¿Jasper es popular?

Holiss, acá sigo actualizando...

Espero que les guste el cap xD (más desgracias para jasper se avecinan AJAJAJ pobrecitoo)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Jasper?-Preguntó Esme al ver que uno de sus hijos estaba ausente a la hora de la cena.

-Creo que encerrado en su cuarto-Dijo Alice.

-Es un resentido, ¿Quién se cree? Excluirme de su vida así -Dijo Emmett ofendido.

-Oh… pobre Jasper, ¿No creen que lo haría sentirse mejor si hacemos que sus primos lo vengan a visitar?-Preguntó Esme, que mas o menos estaba enterada de la "visita de los primos de Jasper".

En eso Alice y Edward saltaron de sus asientos.

-¡NO!-Gritaron al unísono dejando a todos atónitos.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?-Preguntó Rosalie sin entender nada.

-Rose, los primos de Jasper han venido a visitarlo y no nos ha contado nada el muy resentido-Contó Emmett.

-¿Y eso es tan importante?-Susurró.

-¿Alguien podría ir por Jasper?-Dijo Esme.

-Claro yo voy-Dijo Alice y salió de la cocina dando saltitos.

Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto del chico.

-Jazzy, ¿No bajas a cenar?-Preguntó ella al tocar la puerta.

-En un momento-Escuchó.

Ella sonrió y bajó.

-Ya viene-Dijo y se sentó a cenar.

Unos minutos después Jasper bajó y se sentó frente a Alice sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de tus primos Jasper?-Preguntó Esme intrigada.

-¿Por qué todos hablan de lo mismo?-Susurró el chico por lo bajo.

-Oh vamos, no sigas excluyéndonos, queremos saber- Insistió Emmett.

Jasper observó la mirada asesina de Edward y suspiró.

-Solo han venido de visita, ¿Qué tiene de especial?-Dijo.

-¿Por qué no los invitas un día?-Dijo Esme y Jasper palideció.

-No podrá ser, se van en muy poco tiempo, ya que el viaje es largo…-Dijo.

-Oh ¿Dónde viven?-Rosalie habló por primera vez.

-En…-Dijo pensativo Jasper-¿Dónde está Carlisle?-Preguntó de repente.

-Se ha quedado en el hospital, ya que lo necesitan-Respondió su madre.

-Ya, ¿Dónde viven?-Preguntó Emmett intrigado.

-Bueno… no creo que lo conozcan… ya que… bueno el lugar está al otro lado del mundo y…-Balbuceó el rubio.

-Solo contesta-Dijo Emmett.

-En San Jafranspersxas Ville en Chatham-

Todos se quedaron atónitos al oírlo.

-Eso ni siquiera se encuentra en Chatham-Dijo Rosalie.

-Claro que si-

-Si, claro-Dijo ella y prefirió no darle más importancia al asunto y seguir con su cena.

Un rato después llegó Carlisle y se unió a la cena con sus hijos.

Una vez que todos ya habían terminado de cenar Jasper se dirigió al estudio de su padre.

-Jasper, ¿Qué se te ofrece hijo?-Preguntó al verlo entrar luego de tocar la puerta.

-Carlisle… quiero hablarte de algo… es realmente tonto… pero necesito hablarlo con alguien-Comenzó y se sentó en una silla.

-Dime-Dijo su padre y esperó a que hablara.

-Bien hipotéticamente… imagina que un chico… se encuentra en una situación complicada, ya que, siempre hablando hipotéticamente su hermano lo metió en un lío del cual no puede salir muy fácilmente y no puede decir nada ya que su hermano se molestaría mucho y como consecuencia tiene a toda su familia engañada sin querer y por culpa de esa mentira que se hizo cada vez más y más grande debe salir con un compañero de curso por razones que son preferibles no aclarar, pero no debe salir como él si no debe fingir ser alguien más… ¿Qué le dirías o… como lo ayudarías a solucionar el problema?-

Carlisle se quedó pensativo observando a su hijo.

-Siempre hipotéticamente hablando -Agregó el chico una vez más.

-Pues… es algo complicado de entender… pero le diría que hable con su hermano, ya que él fue quien comenzó todo e intenten llegar a un acuerdo, y además debería decir toda la vedad a su familia ya que mentir es malo y a pesar de todo, la mentira termina siendo descubierta de la peor manera y lo de salir con un compañero de clase… eh… bueno… le diría que aclare las cosas y le explique la situación y que la persona que debía fingir ser no existe-Explicó Carlisle a su hijo quien lo observaba y lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Ya veo, me ha sido muy útil Carlisle gracias, lo tendré en mente-Dijo Jasper y se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Eh… Jasper… Esto… ¿Te está ocurriendo a ti?-Preguntó y Jasper se quedó en su lugar observando la nada.

-Eh… no… ¿Cómo piensas? Le sucede a un compañero de curso-Mintió y salió del estudio de Carlisle y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano.

-¿Edward?-Dijo al entrar.

-Hola Jasper, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó este.

-Quiero hablar un segundo…-Comenzó y suspiró-Quiero que digas toda la verdad de por que me hiciste ir contigo y para que fuimos y todo-Dijo.

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué dices?-Preguntó Edward.

-Edward… por TU culpa estoy pasando por los peores momentos de toda mi vida-Dijo Jasper molesto.

-No es mi culpa si TÚ te escapaste de Alice para venir conmigo-

-¿Y COMO IBA A SABER LO QUE TENIAS EN MENTE?-Gritó.

-Jasper ya déjate de idioteces-Dijo Edward.

-ESCUCHAME EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN…-Gritó Jasper pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Mira Jasper no es la gran cosa, solo sales con Eric y listo, le dices que Jaspin se fue a vivir a la Antártida o donde sea que quede ese lugar que nombraste antes y listo, Eric te dejará en paz, y estoy pensando en una forma de decirle a Bella que me gusta, y cuando lo haya hecho podrás decir la verdad y todo lo que desees, lo que necesito es que me des algo de tiempo hermano-Dijo Edward bajito.

-Pero… ¿Y Emmett?-

-Emmett no es para Bella-Contestó-Y él lo sabe, luego se dará cuenta de eso-Dijo Edward.

-Bien… pero apresúrate por favor…-Rogó Jasper.

-Si, si claro, tú tranquilo, que yo me encargo-Sonrió Edward-Oye… ¿Tu no le has dicho nada a Alice no?-Preguntó.

-No… claro que no… ¿Por qué lo haría?-Mintió disimuladamente.

Luego Jasper se dirigió a su cuarto y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Alice allí.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué… que haces aquí?-Preguntó.

-¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Aun estoy indecisa acerca de lo que puedas llegar a usar-Dijo ella pensativa.

-Alice, es tarde, lo discutes mañana, estoy cansado-Dijo Jasper arrastrando a la duende hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

-Bien, bien, adiós Jasper, pero mañana seguimos-Dijo ella y se alejó hacia su cuarto.

Al cerrar su puerta se dejó caer en su cama aún sin poder creer en el lío en el que estaba metido por culpa de su hermano…

A la mañana siguiente bajo a desayunar junto con su familia.

-¿Cómo dormiste Jazzy?-Preguntó Alice al ver a su chico entrar.

-Bien… aun que tuve varias pesadillas y aparecías en ellas Alice-Dijo.

La duende rió ante el comentario de Jasper.

Una vez que ya estaban todos listos Carlisle llevó a sus hijos a la escuela. Al llegar se despidieron de él y se encontraron con Bella como todas las mañanas.

-Hola chicos-Saludó ella pero nadie contestó al ver que Eric se acercaba a ellos.

-Jasper ¿Has hablado con Jaspin?-Preguntó serio.

-Eh… este… yo… eh…-Balbuceó.

-Claro que si Eric, Jasper ha hablado con Jaspin y ella está encantada-Sonrió Alice y le dio el número telefónico del celular de Jasper.

-Genial, luego la llamaré y le diré de salir-Susurró Eric.

-Claro Eric, llámala, seguro que acepta-Dijo Alice.

El chico se alejó de ellos, no sin antes agradecer a Alice por darle el número de "Jaspin".

Aquel día en la escuela fue un infierno para el pobre de Jasper, todo el mundo se había enterado de que su prima lo había ido a visitar y todos estaban hablando de eso.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Alice…-Susurró Jasper en el almuerzo.

-Hay Jazz, no es para tanto-Dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

-Oye Jasper, ahora eres el centro de atención en la escuela-Dijo Emmett codeando a su hermano quien intentaba ignorar todos los cuchicheos acerca de su supuesta prima.

Unos chicos que estaban pasando por al lado de la mesa donde estaban sentados gritaron.

-OYE ROSALIE, SEGÚN DICEN, LA PRIMA DE JASPER ESTA MUCHISIMO MEJOR QUE TÚ-Gritaron riendo.

-CALLATE IDIOTA-Gritó ella enfadada y les dedicó una mirada asesina a esos chicos y luego a Jasper.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Dijo con algo de miedo.

-Escúchame bien Jasper Hale, si no quieres que te incinere vivo y luego te corte en pedazos será mejor que desmientas ese maldito de rumor de que tu estúpida prima es mas linda que yo, ¿Fui clara?-Dijo Rosalie amenazadoramente.

-Rose, no es mi culpa… yo…-Comenzó pero su hermana ya se había levantado para irse.

-Estas en problemas… hacer enojar a Rosalie es peor que cualquier cosa-Dijo Emmett.

-Si, me imagino…-

-Yo de ti desmiento ese rumor antes de que ella haga algo malo hermano-Dijo Emmett pensativo.

-Créeme Emmett, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora-

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo fueron hacia el estacionamiento a esperar a Carlisle.

-Oye Alice, ¿No crees que a Jasper se le fue de las manos este asunto?-Dijo Bella.

-No lo dudo Bells… igual es divertido, Jasper se lo merece por dejarme plantada en un desfile que con tanto esfuerzo preparé para él-

Bella rió-¿Y que hará? Dudo que realmente quiera salir con Eric, eso sería un trauma para él-

-Bella… Jasper SI saldrá con Eric y yo voy a encargarme de que sea así-Sonrió maléficamente la duende.

-Bien, ya llegó Carlisle… te veo mañana Bells-Se despidió Alice y se alejó hacia donde se encontraba su padre estacionado mientras que Bella se dirigió hacia su camioneta.

Un rato después Carlisle dejó a sus hijos en su casa y se fue al trabajo.

-¡¡ESME, ESME, ESME!!-Gritó Emmett acercándose a su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre Emmett?-Preguntó ella sonriente.

-AHORA JASPER ES POPULAR EN LA ESCUELA, DESDE AHORA TENDRÁ QUE SENTARSE CON ROSALIE Y SUS AMIGUITAS PLÁSTICAS-Gritó.

-Cierra la boca Emmett-Dijo Rosalie cruzada de brazos.

-Creo que estas exagerando Emmett-Dijo Jasper.

-¡Oh por dios Jasper! ¿Sabes lo que daría por ser tan popular? Creo que todo Forks debe estar hablando de ti y de tu prima-Dijo alterado.

-No le veo el lado positivo a todo eso-Dijo Jasper serio.

-Emmett tiene razón Jazzy, eres popular-Sonrió Alice.

-Ya basta-Dijo el rubio y salió de la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Todas las chicas van a perseguirte… y los chicos también lo harán, te perseguirán y no te dejarán tranquilo-Susurró Emmett quien lo seguía y Jasper se volteó a verlo confundido y extrañado.

-Ya sabes, para pedirte el número de tu prima popular Jaspin-Agregó al ver la expresión de Jasper.

-Como decía serás el centro de atención, todos te querrán hablar y te invitarán a sus fiestas y…-Dijo Emmett pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Mira hermano, no me interesan ninguna de las cosas que nombraste, te aclaro que NO soy como Edward, solo tengo ojos para Alice y nadie más, y como bien sabes ODIO con todo mi ser, ser el centro de atención, prefiero pasar desapercibido antes que ser… ser…-Dijo.

-Dilo hermanito-Dijo riendo Emmett.

Jasper suspiró y habló-Popular-Dijo al fin y Emmett chilló.

-¡¡¡LO ADMITES!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO, DESPUÉS DE TODO ERES UN AUTÉNTICO HALE, ERES TODO UN ORGULLOSO AL IGUAL QUE ROSALIE-Chilló histérico.

-Estás loco de remate Emmett, te voy a pedir que dejes de molestarme con este tema-Dijo Jasper y entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

Emmett se quedó pensativo unos segundos- Te haces el difícil… pero yo se que MUY, MUY, MUY, MUY PERO MUY en el fondo lo disfrutas Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen-Susurró y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Aquella tarde Jasper se quedó en su cuarto… no quería que nadie lo siguiera molestando, sobre todo Alice…

El castigo estaba llegando muy lejos, aun que Jasper sintió que en parte lo merecía por dejarla plantada, pero por otro lado era más que injusto, Alice no saldría victoriosa en este asunto, Jasper iba a pensar alguna venganza, ya que si ella podía castigarlo, ¿Por qué el no a ella?

* * *

Muajajaja lo dejo ahí xD

Espero que no les moleste, ni me maten por haberlo cortado ahí =D

Jajaja, cualquier amenaza de muerte a los reviews;) (era broma ehh :S xD)

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y que tampoco me maten por hacer sufrir tanto a Jazz xD es que sin su sufrimiento este fic no sería el mismo xD sería aburriiiidoo !!

Bueno, ahora si, dejen sus reviews asi me dicen que les pareció el capítulo

Besitos a todos los qe leen el fic :D

Pau.


	25. Last Night On Earth

Holis a todos :)

Acá sigo actualizando, espero que les gusteee

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

En la noche los Cullen se encontraban cenando mientras charlaban animadamente hasta que el celular de Jasper sonó.

-¿No vas a contestar?-Preguntó Esme dudosa.

-¿Está todo bien Jasper?-Dijo Carlisle al ver la expresión de terror en la cara de su hijo.

-Yo… yo… -Comenzó sin saber que hacer.

-Ven Jazz-Dijo Alice y tomó al chico por su mano y ambos se incorporaron y salieron de la cocina aún con el celular sonando.

-Es Eric-Susurró ella riendo al ver el número de teléfono.

-Contesta tú, yo no puedo-Dijo dándole el teléfono.

-Claro que no, tú eres Jaspin contesta tú-Dijo ella rechazando el aparato.

-¿LES MOLESTARÍA DARNOS ALGO DE PRIVACIDA?-Gritó Jasper al ver como sus padres y sus hermanos se asomaban por la puerta de la cocina.

-Tú puedes, solo te preguntará de salir, aceptas y listo-Dijo Alice una vez que su familia ya no espiaba la situación.

-Es fácil decirlo Alice… pero hacerlo no es así de fácil…-Dijo Jasper.

-Solo contesta-Dijo impaciente y el chico sin mas remedio contestó.

-_¿Hola?_-Escuchó la voz de Eric del otro lado.

-Eh… ah… eh… uh…-Balbuceó Jasper sin saber exactamente que decir y Alice le arrebató el celular.

-¿Alo?-Preguntó imitando otra voz.

-¿_Jaspin, eres tú?-_

-Claro, ¿Eres Eric, no es así? Mi primo Jasper me habló maravillas de ti Eric-Dijo Alice conteniendo la risa mientras que Jasper intentaba quitarle el celular.

-¿_Ah… si?... que… ¿Qué te ha dicho?_-Preguntó expectante.

-Mmmm…-Pensó Alice unos segundos mientras se alejaba de Jasper quien le hacia señas para que le de el teléfono- Bueno me ha dicho muchas cosas… como tu bella sonrisa o tu cabello tan… tan… oscuro-Dijo al fin mientras que huía de Jasper quien ahora la perseguía.

_-¿Jasper te ha dicho eso? Oh_…-

-Sip, el me ha dicho eso y más… en fin… ¿Se te ofrece algo Eric?-Preguntó Alice mientras se encerraba en el baño para que Jasper no la siguiera persiguiendo.

-ALICE ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE-Gritó Jasper.

_-Eh… ¿Jaspin? ¿Es ese Jasper?-_ Preguntó Eric al oírlo.

-Eh… oh… si claro, estoy con mi primo y su novia, me vinieron a visitar, pero no les hagas caso… ¿Ibas a pedirme algo?-Dijo.

-_Bueno… se que nuestro anterior encuentro no fue… bueno eh… tú entiendes… para compensártelo… ¿Te gustaría salir un día?-_

-Hay no lo se… ¿Y si Jasper no me deja?-Dijo la duende jugueteando con su cabello.

-_Jasper te dejará, estoy seguro que no le molestará_-Dijo Eric intentando convencerla.

-Bien bien, si mi primo me deja, realmente me gustaría salir contigo Eric-

_-¡Genial! ¿Tienes planes para mañana?-_Preguntó.

-¿Mañana? Mmmm creo que no… nop no tengo nada-Dijo pensativa -Entonces… ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en la puerta de la escuela de mi primo y la tuya y de ahí nos vamos?-Preguntó Alice.

_-Eh, claro suena bien, ¿A las 7 te parece bien?-_

-Si por supuesto, bueno adiós Eric nos vemos-Dijo Alice.

_-A…Adiós Jaspin_-Susurró él y ambos cortaron.

Alice abrió la puerta sonriente por su trabajo hecho y se encontró con el rostro atónito de Jasper.

-Bien, ya está todo arreglado, mañana a las 7 en la puerta de la escuela-Sonrió Alice pero el chico no se inmutó para nada.

-Vas a pagármelas muy caro Alice… esto no queda así-Susurró cuando salió de su trance.

-Hay no te preocupes, te dije que te acompañaría y que te ayudaría, no tienes que temer-Dijo ella mientras lo arrastraba de vuelta a la cocina dando saltitos luego de darle su celular.

-¿Qué ocurrió chicos?-Preguntó Carlisle al verlos entrar.

-NADA-Dijo Jasper antes de que la duende pudiera responder y ante la mirada perpleja de todos se sentó en su lugar.

-¿Era Jaspin?-Preguntó Emmett riendo.

Jasper le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Yo creo que deberías invitarla un día, es muy descortés de tu parte no hacerlo querido-Dijo Esme.

-Esme, ya te dije que ella no puede… es que… está muy atrasada y es más se va el domingo-Dijo Jasper intentando zafarse de la situación.

-Oh… que pena… bueno la próxima vez podrías invitar a tus primos-Dijo ella apenada.

-No habrá próxima vez, me encargaré de eso-Dijo Jasper incorporándose de repente y saliendo molesto de la cocina dejando a todos aún mas sorprendidos.

-¿Alice?-Preguntó Carlisle una vez que escucharon el portazo proveniente del cuarto de Jasper.

-¿Si?-Dijo ella inocentemente.

-¿Qué has hecho?-

-¿Yo? Nada… ¿Qué podría haber hecho?-Preguntó sonriendo.

Sus padres la observaron dudosos.

-Bueno, creo que voy a hablar con él-Dijo ella y se incorporó y salió de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto de Jasper.

-¿Jazzy?-Preguntó tocando la puerta pero no escuchó respuesta-¿Jazzy por favor, me abres?-Preguntó tocando la puerta.

No escuchó nada y se decidió por abrir la puerta, cuando tomó el picaporte escuchó a Jasper reír descontroladamente y muy alto. Se quedó paralizada donde estaba, aún escuchando la desaforada risa de su chico. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a tocar la puerta. -¿Jasper?-Preguntó y esta vez el chico abrió la puerta con semblante serio.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Alice?-Preguntó fríamente.

-Bueno… es que… te fuiste así tan mal… y te oí reír y bueno… ¿Esta todo bien aquí?-Preguntó asomándose por la puerta para poder ver al interior del cuarto, pero Jasper salió del marco de la puerta y la cerró tras él.

-Está todo bien Alice, te preocupas demasiado-Dijo Jasper aún seriamente.

-Estás… raro… ¿Seguro que estás bien?-Indagó.

-Claro… sacando el PEQUEÑO GRAN detalle de que mi novia loca por las compras me obliga a salir con un compañero de clase para su propia diversión-Dijo observándola no de la mejor manera.

Alice rió-Será divertido-Dijo.

De repente un silencio invadió el pasillo.

-¿Y…?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Y… nada… quería saber si estabas bien… como de un momento a otro cambias completamente de emoción no estaba segura si habías perdido la cabeza o no -Dijo ella y Jasper la miró frunciendo el seño.

-Estoy bien Alice, gracias por tu preocupación, pero si no se te ofrece nada más, con tu permiso-Dijo y volvió a entrar a su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

-Es raro-Dijo Emmett, que se había acercado.

Alice suspiró y se alejó hacia su cuarto y Emmett al suyo.

Cuando Alice entró en su cuarto se dejó caer en su cama y se quedó pensando… ¿Qué le ocurriría a Jasper? Reír de ese modo y de un momento para otro parecía mas serio que de costumbre…

_¿Estaría Jazz… MI Jasper enserio perdiendo la cabeza?_ Pensó ella.

* * *

Perdón por el cap tan cortito :P

Pero se los voy a compensar con los siguientes, van a morir de risa (eso espero ) xD

Y no se preocupen por Jazz, solo aguanten un poquito más que ya se acaban sus sufrimientos y se acerca su venganzaa muajajaja

Dejen sus reviews así me dicen que les pareció el cap :D

Un beso grande

Pau.


	26. Before The Lobotomy

Holis!

Acá sigo actualizando, espero que les guste el cap :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Edward bajó a desayunar y se encontró solamente a Jasper en la cocina.

-Hola… eh… ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Edward.

-¿Por qué habría de estar mal?-Dijo mientras bebía tranquilamente un café.

Edward miró hacia todos lados comprobando que estaban solos…

-Alice me contó acerca de hoy… pensé que estarías haciéndole una escena para no salir con Eric… no lo se… fingir que estabas enfermo, llevar a Alice de compras, hacer alguna estupidez para que Esme te castigue y tengas que quedarte en casa o algo así…-Dijo Edward bajito mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano quien no se inmutó para nada.

-No Edward, no he hecho nada de eso ni pensaba en hacerlo-Dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

-Entonces… ¿No harás nada para evitarlo…? ¿Saldrás con Eric sin pelear o por lo menos intentar?- Dijo Edward sorprendido al ver que Jasper no estaba desbordando de histeria o armando un berrinche.

-¿Para que molestarse? He estado intentando hacer que Alice cambie de opinión, no funcionó, así que me atendré a las consecuencias de mis actos-Dijo Jasper seriamente.

Un silencio invadió la cocina unos segundos… Edward estaba completamente confundido… _¿Estaba Jasper rindiéndose? ¿Y sin pelear? Justo él… que tanto le fascinaba ese tema de pelear._ Pensó Edward.

En eso vio como una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en los labios de su hermano.

-¿Jasper?-Preguntó al ver que su hermano seguía sonriendo.

-¿Si Edward?-Preguntó una vez que ya había salido de su trance.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame al hospital para que venga Carlisle a casa a verte?-Preguntó extrañado.

Jasper sonrió aún más abiertamente-Nunca me sentí mejor Edward-Dijo y se incorporó y salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Jasper?-Preguntó Emmett entrando a la cocina-Lo vi salir y estaba riendo… raro en él… MUY raro-Dijo a Edward.

-No lo se… ha estado raro desde ayer…-Agregó Edward.

Un rato después también bajaron a desayunar las chicas.

-¿Y Jasper?-Preguntó Alice cuando entró a la cocina y no vio al chico.

-Ya desayunó…-Contestó Edward.

Alice se sentó a desayunar junto con sus hermanos y su madre.

-Creo que luego deberías ir a verlo…-Susurró Edward a su hermanita.

-Jasper siempre fue raro-Agregó Rosalie desde su lugar.

-No sean así con el pobre-Lo defendió Esme-Jasper es muy buen chico, además nos quiere mucho, sé que últimamente ha estado algo… distante, pero seguro que pasará-Sonrió Esme.

-Mamá por favor, ¿Qué persona NORMAL está obsesionada con la guerra?-Dijo Rosalie como si estuviera explicando lo obvio.

-Y con Alice-Bromeó Emmett.

-Cállate Emmett y dime Rosalie, ¿Qué persona NORMAL y cuerda está obsesionada consigo misma?-Dijo Alice.

Rosalie le dedicó una mirada llena de odio-No te metas Alice, yo que ti le enseñaría como vivir la vida a tu novio, ya que es un raro, antisocial, masoquista y anormal-Atacó Rosalie.

-No te permito que hables así de MI Jasper, Rosalie Hale retira lo dicho-Dijo Alice molesta.

-Niñas, niñas, ya basta-Las intentó calmar Esme- Rose, Jasper es tu hermano, así que retira las cosas horribles que has dicho de él-

Rosalie bufó-Bien, de acuerdo retiro lo dicho-Susurró molesta.

-Bueno tengo mucho que hacer familia, los veo luego-Dicho esto Alice se incorporó.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-Dijo Emmett.

-El desayuno puede esperar-Dijo y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

Al entrar comenzó a buscar en su armario de tamaño colosal la ropa que usaría Jasper aquella tarde.

Tomó miles de prendas y dejó un par en su cama otras sobre una silla y otras sobre su escritorio, y las que le sobraban y no tenía espacio en donde ponerlas las sostuvo y fue observando cada prenda minuciosamente detalle por detalle.

Estuvo toda la mañana para decidirse entre hacerle usar a Jasper un vestido o un conjunto y se de decidió por un vestido.

Guardó todos sus conjuntos en su armario y sacó unos cuantos vestidos para decidirse.

Al mediodía Esme llamó a sus hijos para que bajaran a almorzar. Y Alice aún no se había decidido acerca del vestido.

-¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo Alice?-Preguntó Esme al ver a su hija entrar por la puerta un buen rato después de haberlos llamado.

-Es que estoy haciendo arreglos con mis vestidos y de paso ordenando mi armario-Sonrió la duende mientras se sentaba y se ponía a almorzar.

Observó a Jasper, este estaba bastante calmado y serio, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención a Alice… ella no esperaba tanta paz… si no, lo que esperaba era caos… Jasper debería estar armándole una escenita para no salir esa tarde… debería estar haciendo todo lo que tenía a su alcance para evitar que la salida se hiciera, pero nada de eso había pasado hasta ahora…

-¿Jazz?-Preguntó ella tímidamente pero el rubio no contestó- ¿Jasper? Llamando tierra a Jasper… ¿Estas ahí?-Dijo ella riendo.

-Te escuché bien Alice, ¿En que puedo ser de tu utilidad esta vez?-Preguntó secamente sin quitar sus ojos del plato.

Todos intercambiaron miradas confusas al notar la frialdad y seriedad que Jasper irradiaba a montones.

-Luego ven a mi cuarto-Sonrió la duende y Jasper asintió.

-Allí me verás cuanto antes Alice, lo que sea para ayudarte. Con su permiso, me retiro-Dijo este formalmente y se incorporó y salió de la cocina silenciosamente.

-Lo próximo que puede pasar es que Jasper nos trate de señores y señoras Cullen-Rió Emmett- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-Dijo.

Alice y Edward intercambiaron miradas cómplices unos segundos.

-¿Alice? ¿Edward? ¿Saben que le ocurre a…? –Dijo Esme pero en ese instante ambos se incorporaron rápidamente.

-DEBO TERMINAR DE ORDENAR-Gritó Alice y corrió a su cuarto.

-Debo… debo… uh… HACER LA TAREA-Gritó Edward y también fue hacia su cuarto.

-Estos dos saben algo que nosotros no-Susurró Emmett entrecerrando los ojos, dudoso.

Alice entró a su cuarto y se propuso a encontrar el vestido perfecto para Jasper.

Ya llevaba un rato buscando el vestido cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Alice?-Dijo Edward entrando.

-Hola Ed, ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó ella.

-Bueno… ¿Crees que fuimos muy obvios antes?-Preguntó.

La duende se quedó unos segundos pensativa- Naaa -Dijo ella al fin.

-¿Segura?-

Alice se quedó en silencio unos segundos más- Bueno, es posible que se hayan dado cuenta de que algo está pasando… pero no importa, todo termina hoy, Jasper sale con Eric y luego diremos que "Jaspin" se fue a donde sea que viva-Dijo Alice pensativa.

-Si… oye… eh… yo de ti me cuidaría de Jasper…-Dijo Edward de repente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por su cambio de actitud?-

-Es que… Jasper siempre ha sido serio, pero esta clase de seriedad es preocupante… lleva algo entre manos, esta mañana lo vi reír Alice… o sea… ¡LO VI REIR! Que Jasper ría si que es raro…-Contó Edward nervioso- ¿Y si está planeando una venganza?-

-No puede ser Edward, esta es MI venganza hacia él por haberme abandonado e irse contigo, no puede estar vengándose de mi venganza por que si no, el se vengaría y luego yo querría vengarme de la venganza que Jasper llevó a cabo por la venganza que yo realicé, ¿Comprendes?-Dijo Alice.

Edward parpadeó unos segundos confuso-¿Debería?-

-Hay Edward es sencillo, Yo me estoy vengando de Jasper, pero si ahora Jasper quiere vengarse de la venganza que estoy realizando en contra de él, luego yo debería vengarme de la venganza que él llevó a cabo por que yo me había vengado de él, y el de vuelta va a querer vengarse y luego yo de él y así sucesivamente hasta el fin de los tiempos… ¿Ahora entiendes?-Dijo Alice.

-No…-Respondió y cuando vio que la duende iba a intentar explicarle una vez más habló- Pero no importa Alice, lo que intento decirte es que Jasper SI tiene algo ente manos y no creo que sea nada bueno… y más si está obsesionado por la guerra y las armas y cosas así…-Dijo con algo de miedo.

-Todos dicen lo mismo, ¿Qué tiene de malo si le gusta la guerra? -Susurró Alice y Edward rió irónicamente.

-No es el mejor tema para estar obsesionado… pero cada uno con sus gustos-Dijo.

-Mira Edward tu estás obsesionado con Bella y…-Dijo pero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se calló.

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO ALICE?!-Gritó el chico y en ese momento Jasper tocó la puerta del cuarto de la duende.

-Ah, mira es… ¡es Jasper!-Dijo ella cuando abrió la puerta-Lo siento Edward, pero debes irte, adiós-Dijo ella y arrastró a su hermano hasta fuera del cuarto, una vez fuera le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Alice?-Preguntó insensibilizado.

-Eh… nada, nada… Edward solo vino a decirme una cosa… pero ya se iba así que… bueno manos a la obra-Dijo ella y Jasper se quedó donde se encontraba.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de comenzar?-Dijo él y ella asintió-¿Cómo piensas que saldré de aquí sin ser visto?-Dijo Jasper sin inmutarse.

-No lo había pensado… pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo-Dijo ella.

Jasper suspiró y observó como la duende comenzaba a tomar ropa y guardarla en su armario.

-Bien comencemos-Dijo ella sonriendo maléficamente.

Alice dejó sobre su cama el vestido, y en el suelo los zapatos. Sobre el escritorio se hallaba el quit que ella usaría para "producir a Jasper".

Unas horas después… cuando el reloj marcaba las 6:00 Alice ya había terminado.

-Bien… listo-Dijo Alice orgullosa de su trabajo y abrió las puertas de su armario para mostrarle a Jasper como había quedado.

Llevaba un vestido negro, por lo menos no era tan espantoso como el anterior, unos zapatos del mismo color, que gracias a dios no tenían tacos.

Tenía una peluca rubia igual a la que había usado anteriormente. Y esta vez no estaba pintarrajeado como la otra vez, Alice había hecho un buen trabajo con el maquillaje, ya que no estaba corrido ni nada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?-Dijo ella dando saltitos de alegría.

-Parezco un travesti-Susurró sin inmutarse.

-No es para tanto, estás mucho mejor que la otra vez, estás sexy-Aseguró sonriendo ella y Jasper rodó los ojos- Bueno ahora hay que sacarte de aquí-Dijo ella pensativa.

La duende salió del cuarto y observó a todos lados del pasillo, no había un alma –Ven, es ahora o nunca-Dijo ella y ambos salieron del cuarto y corrieron por el pasillo, ya escaleras abajo se fijaron que no hubiera nadie en la sala, y de allí se dirigieron al garaje.

-¿Alice?-Dijo Esme buscándola.

-Quédate en el auto, yo veré que quiere-Susurró ella y Jasper se metió al Porsche de Alice.

-¿Si Esme?-Dijo ella encontrándose con su madre en la puerta del garaje.

-¿Has visto a Jasper…? No está en su cuarto…-Dijo ella preocupada.

Alice se quedó pensativa sin saber que decir- Me parece haberlo visto en la cocina-Dijo al fin y Esme la observó- Jugando con cuchillos… murmuraba algo acerca de que su vida era patética y que no tenía sentido alguno…-Susurró Alice y Esme palideció.

-JASPER HALE, ALÉJATE DE LOS CUCHILLOS-Gritó ella corriendo hacia la cocina.

Alice rió y entró a su Porsche donde Jasper la esperaba.

-¿Jugando con cuchillos?-Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió Jazz-Dijo ella y puso en marcha el auto.

Mientras manejaba iba dándole indicaciones a Jasper.

-Eric va a estar emocionado-Dijo riendo- No lo ilusiones pero tampoco lo rechaces, debes ser cortes pero a la vez algo cortante-Explicó.

-¿Y eso que significa Alice?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Hay, cuando lleguemos te darás cuenta, solo actúa normal-Dijo ella y Jasper hizo una mueca.

-No voy a flirtear con Eric Alice-Dijo él.

La duende rió al escucharlo.

Una vez que llegaron, se bajaron.

-Me quedaré hasta que llegue Eric, una vez que él llegue los seguiré en cubierto, no te preocupes Jazz no te dejaré solo con Eric, recuerda que eres mío y no de él-Dijo riendo.

Un rato después llegó Eric, cuando bajó de su auto se sorprendió al ver que Alice también estaba allí.

-Hola Jaspin… Alice-Dijo cuando se acercó a ambas.

-Hola Eric-Saludo la duende alegre-No te preocupes, solo acompañé a Jaspin hasta aquí-Aclaró.

-Ah… ya veo…-

Un silencio invadió la conversación.

-Bueno yo ya me voy, pásenlo bien-Sonrió Alice quien se metió en su Porsche y se alejó de ambos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir Jaspin?-Preguntó Eric ahora mirando a Jasper embobado.

-No lo se, a cualquier lugar-Contestó de mal humor mientras intentaba fingir su voz.

Eric sonrió abiertamente y lo condujo hacia su auto. Este día iba a ser largo…

* * *

El próximo cap, la cita de Jaspin y Eric, sean pacientes que ya se acaba el sufrimiento de Jazz, pero preocupense por Alice y Edward, por que la venganza va a ser dulceeee xDDDDD

Dejen sus reviews así me dicen que les pareció :)

Un beso grande,

Pau.


	27. Jasper's Inferno

Holis a todos :)

Acá lo sigo, respondiendo a un review (que tiene razón xD) le pongo los nombres de las canciones de Green Day a los capítulos por que medio que se asemejan con la historia y me parece divertido (además de que a mí me parecen inspiradores y hasta las mismas canciones me inspiran a escribir este fic :) ), le da un toque más dramático, espero que no les moleste.

Bueno, nada más :) aca sigue la continuación, espero que les guste!!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. (y los títulos de los caps 25, 26 le pertenecen únicamente a la mejor banda del mundo: Green Day, para el nombre de este cap: Jasper's Inferno, me inspiré en la canción de Green Day: Christian's Inferno, así que también le pertenece a Green Day xD)

* * *

-¿Disfrutas de la vista?-Preguntó Eric al ver como "Jaspin" miraba por la ventana del auto quien emitió una especie de gruñido como respuesta.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti linda?-

Jasper retiró su mirada de la ventana-¿Por qué no te callas de una vez?-Dijo de mal humor intentando fingir su voz y volvió su vista a la ventanilla.

-Oh… ¿Estás de mal humor? ¿Es ese Jasper no? ¿Es por que él no quería que vinieras? No te preocupes, Jasper se las verá conmigo-Dijo Eric pero Jasper lo ignoró.

_No puede ser que esté haciendo esto… Esto va a marcarme para toda la vida, no podré dormir por que tendré pesadillas con este día… Alice y Edward me las van a pagar muy caro, van a arrepentirse de haberse metido conmigo, esto no queda así. _Pensó Jasper.

-Oye pensé que querrías ir a caminar por el parque, ¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó Eric.

-Si si lo que sea-Contestó.

Eric sonrió y al llegar a un parque estacionó el auto y se bajó rápidamente para abrir la puerta del copiloto donde se encontraba Jasper, quien se bajó del auto y se alejó lo más que pudo de Eric.

-No me des las gracias linda-Dijo Eric sonriendo embobado.

-No pensaba hacerlo-Murmuró Jasper cruzado de brazos.

Jasper caminó rápidamente y Eric lo siguió-Oye ven, sentémonos un segundo-Dijo señalando una banca.

Jasper bufó y caminó sin ganas hacia la banca y se sentó junto a Eric.

-Estás muy callada… ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó él preocupado.

-No-Contestó Jasper mirando al frente.

-Oh… ¿Luego quieres a algún lado en particular?-

-No-Contestó fríamente.

Un silenció invadió la conversación unos segundos.

-¿Tienes frío Jaspin?-Preguntó dulcemente Eric.

-No-Contestó Jasper, Eric rió y se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros a "Jaspin".

-No seas tímida-Sonrió.

Jasper no contestó se quedó en completo silencio, encerrado dentro de su cabeza debatiendo las escasas posibilidades de escapar hasta que sintió como Eric le tomó la mano.

-¿Qué… que haces?-Preguntó Jasper mirando de reojo al chico quien tenía una sonrisita estúpida en la cara.

-Nada…-Contestó aún sonriendo y volvieron a quedar en pleno silencio.

Lo siguiente que Jasper sintió fue como Eric le pasaba el brazo sobre sus hombros.

_Me siento violado._ Pensó para sus adentros.

-¿Podrías… soltarme?-Dijo incómodo al notar que tenía a Eric mucho más que cerca.

-Oh… no tienes por que sentirte incómoda, está todo bien Jaspin-Sonrió Eric.

Jasper volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado y vio como desde una punta del parque, Alice sonreía y daba saltitos de emoción haciéndole señas.

_Te odio… cuando salga de esto Alice Cullen… no sobrevivirás para contar lo que ocurrió, me encargaré personalmente de eso… _Pensó Jasper molesto mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula. _Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio Alice Cullen._ Pensaba mientras observaba como ésta daba saltitos.

Lo que lo trajo a la realidad fue sentir como Eric le daba un beso en su mejilla.

Al sentirlo pegó un salto, y se incorporó y le arrojo su chaqueta. Eric lo observó sorprendido por su reacción.

-NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO-Gritó Jasper temblando de nervios.

-Perdón…-Susurró Eric sonrojado.

Jasper observó en la dirección en la que Alice se encontraba… ¡Estaba riendo a carcajadas!_ ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién se creía que era?_ Pensó molesto.

-Bueno como estar aquí sentada te pone nerviosa ven, demos un paseo-Sonrió Eric e intentó tomar la mano de Jasper pero este se alejó.

-Sin roces ni nada, ¿Entendiste?-Dijo Jasper amenazadoramente y comenzó a caminar, Eric lo siguió y se puso a su par.

_¿Cómo se atreve a reírse de mi situación? Es una desconsiderada, realmente no se como pudo hacerme hacer esto, ¡La odio! Juro que la venganza será dulce y terrible, haré que sufra como me hizo sufrir a mí, ya aprenderá la lección._ Pensó Jasper y sonrió al imaginárselo.

-Te ha gustado-Dijo Eric sacando a Jasper de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que lo había tomado de la mano.

-No es lo que crees-Dijo observando con terror al ver la emoción de Eric.

-Oh, claro que lo es Jaspin-Sonrió él.

Jasper se deshizo del agarre y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Te gusta el parque?-Dijo Eric aún emocionado.

-No-Contestó cortante.

-¿Aún sigues de mal humor?-

-¿Qué te parece?-Contestó Jasper.

-Ah, no tienes que estar así, aun que te ves muy linda enojada-Sonrió y Jasper lo observó extrañado.

-No me malinterpretes, cuando estás feliz también te ves linda, en realidad te ves hermosa siempre, es a eso a lo que me refiero, ya sabes-Dijo con una sonrisita.

Jasper se alejó aún más y deseó que lo tragara la tierra. _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Dios, que he hecho? ¿Fue por que dejé a Alice plantada? ¿Por copiarme en el examen de matemática de hace dos años? ¿Por qué me odias? ¿O tal vez me lo merezco? _Pensó desesperado.

-Dios, parece que has visto un fantasma linda, ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Eric tomando por los hombros a Jasper.

-No, es algo mucho peor, te estoy viendo a ti, así que hazte a un lado-Dijo Jasper haciendo una mueca.

-Oh… lo siento… yo…-Intentó disculparse Eric.

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MÁS ME TIENES HAR… HART… ¡HARTA! –Gritó fuera de sus casillas.

-No te enojes, ayer sonabas tan… tan feliz de que podamos salir… ¿Por qué estás molesta? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?-Dijo Eric desesperado.

Jasper lo observó extrañado- Todo-Susurró molesto.

-Mira para compensártelo iremos a comer algo, ¿Qué te parece?-Dijo Eric feliz.

-No gracias prefiero irme a casa-Contestó Jasper.

-Ni hablar linda, te llevo a comer y luego a casa-Sonrió Eric y Jasper suspiró.

-¿Así me dejarás en paz?-Preguntó Jasper y Eric asintió, tomó a Jasper de la mano y lo llevó hacia su auto.

Luego de estar buscando algún restaurante encontraron uno, Eric estacionó su auto y ambos bajaron.

Eric entró seguido de Jasper quien parecía que iba a explotar de todo el sufrimiento que sentía.

Se sentaron en una mesa.

-¿Ya estás mejor linda?-Preguntó Eric.

-No, no estoy mejor-Contestó Jasper mirándolo con odio.

-Pero eres tan linda como para estar enojada todo el tiempo, quiero verte feliz-Dijo sonriendo.

-Lástima que no será así-Dijo y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana del restaurante, Alice le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. _Maldita seas Alice…_Pensó entrecerrando los ojos furioso.

-¿Vas a comer algo?-Preguntó Eric ojeando un menú.

-No, no tengo hambre-Contestó mientras maldecía mentalmente a Alice quien reía fuera del restaurante.

-Vamos, yo invito- Dijo Eric y pidió la cena para él y Jasper-¿Vas a contarme de ti preciosa?-Insistió él.

_Quizás si le hablo sobre historia y la guerra se aburra, ¡Si! Así pensará que soy aburrida, digo, aburrido, si eso._ Pensó Jasper sonriendo.

-Claro, me encanta la guerra y todo eso, las batallas mas sanguinarias son mis favoritas-Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Vaya… que… gustos… más raros para una preciosura como tú-Dijo sorprendido Eric al oírlo.

-Si lo se, pero son mis gustos, déjame hablarte un poco sobre el tema-Dijo Jasper y comenzó a relatarle acerca de sus batallas favoritas.

-¡Eso es genial Jaspin!-Dijo Eric una vez que ya les habían traído el pedido, cuando Jasper concluyó con su relato, quien se quedó perplejo al escucharlo

-Se ve que historia es tu materia preferida, ¡que coincidencia! También es la mía, tenemos muchas cosas en común linda-Dijo Eric sonriendo.

_Odio al mundo, odio a todo ser viviente, odio a TODOS, sobre todo a Alice Cullen…_ Pensó furioso, con un molesto tic en el ojo, al ver que su plan no había funcionado exactamente como esperaba.

El resto de la cena Eric se la pasó hablándole a Jasper acerca de él y de sus sentimientos.

Terminada la cena y luego de haber pagado, ambos salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al auto de Eric.

-Bien… ¿Dónde vives linda? Así te alcanzo hasta tú casa-Dijo Eric sonriendo.

-Hoy me quedo en casa de Jasper…-Dijo sin ganas.

Ambos entraron al auto. Eric encendió el auto y se puso en marcha hacia la casa de los Cullen.

-Sabes a pesar de tu mal humor la pasé genial, ¿Y tu?-Dijo Eric.

-No tienes idea-Dijo Jasper irónicamente.

-Lo sabía-Susurró Eric y rió.

-Oye quiero volver a salir alguno de estos días, ¿Qué dices linda?-Dijo Eric una vez que ya había estacionado el auto a unos cuantos metros de la casa de los Cullen.

-No podrá ser Eric-Dijo Jasper riendo por dentro.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo desesperado.

-Pues… por que vuelvo a casa, me harte de Forks, odio a todo y todos así que me voy –Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Pero, pero, pero… has estado tan poco tiempo… y… yo… no… ¡no puedes irte!-Dijo Eric.

-Ha, lo siento pero me voy de todas maneras-Dijo Jasper riendo y se propuso a bajar.

-Espera-Lo detuvo tomándolo por la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Jasper mientras entraba en un estado de nervios.

-No te dejaré ir si no haces algo por mi primero…-Dijo Eric observando a Jasper.

Jasper lo observó con miedo- ¿Que…?-

-Si me das un beso te dejo ir y te juro que no te molestaré más ni nada-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Jasper rió lleno de nervios-Mi… mientras… que… que no sea… en… en… en los…-Dijo Jasper pero Eric lo interrumpió.

-Oh Jaspin, si que será en los labios linda, si no, no te dejo ir-Dijo Eric acercándose lentamente a Jasper.

-No… Eric… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?-Dijo Jasper cuando vio que Eric se acercaba a él.

_Por favor no, no, no, no, no, haré lo que sea menos esto, ayuda alguien, quien sea, por favor._ Pensó Jasper al ver a Eric acercarse mientras este posaba una mano en su espalda y lo acercaba lentamente.

-HEY, HOLA USTEDES DOS-Gritó Alice golpeando la ventanilla del auto haciendo que Jasper y Eric se sobresaltaran y que el último soltara por completo a Jasper-Oh, ¿Interrumpo algo?-Dijo al verlos.

_Bendita seas Alice, te amo mi amor, te amo más que a nada en el planeta, eres todo para mi, voy a reconsiderar lo de la venganza, quizás pueda perdonarte… _Pensó aliviado mientras observaba como Eric se alejaba de él.

-No claro que no Alice, es más gracias a dios que llegaste-Dijo Jasper y se volteó a Eric

-Adiós Eric-Dijo y se bajó del auto.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó ella mientras entraban al garaje de la casa una vez que Eric, ya rendido, se había marchado.

Jasper la fulminó con la mirada.

-Hay no seas así… y lamento haberlos interrumpido, que pícaros… los atrapé en una "pose" comprometedora-Dijo Alice riendo.

-¿Entonces… no fue apropósito?-Dijo Jasper anonadado.

-¿Qué? Claro que no-Dijo Alice.

_La venganza se llevará a cabo Alice Cullen… no tendré piedad no después de esto… ¿Cómo se atrevía a permitir que Eric intentara… ¡BESARME!? ¿COMO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE ESA BARBARIE OCURRIESE? ¿ESTABA ALICE LOCA?_ Pensó furioso.

-Bien… igual fue MUY divertido Jazz, me haces tan feliz, te amo-Dijo ella y lo abrazó

-Mira tengo ropa para ti, será mejor que te cambies antes de entrar-Dijo Alice y de su Porsche sacó unas prendas para Jasper.

-Te espero adentro-Sonrió la duende y entró a la sala cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Iba a matarla… pero por otro lado… ¿Qué haría sin ella? Después de todo… Jasper amaba a Alice y ninguna venganza iba a poder cambiar eso, lo que sentía hacia ella muchísimo más fuerte que sus ganas de vengarse… ¿O no?

Jasper sonrió maléficamente cuando ya se encontraba cambiado y como nuevo- Es hora de que comience el verdadero show Alice y tú serás la protagonista-Dijo Jasper con un tono macabro mientras salía del garaje.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reido mucho mucho :)

Bueno, espero sus lindos reviews

Un beso a todos

Pau.


	28. Know Your Enemy

Holis a todos, perdón por la demora, es que tuve un montón de exámenes y entregas de trabajos prácticos y mucho para estudiar :(

Pero bueno aca lo sigo y como recompenza un cap larguito :)

Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el título del cap le pertenece a Green Day :)

* * *

-¡JASPER!-Gritó Esme al verlo entrar en la cocina donde su familia se encontraba cenando.

-¿Qué… que ocurre Esme?-Preguntó Jasper al ver como ella se abalanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba.

-NUNCA MAS TE ACERQUES A LOS CUCHILLOS, ¿ME ENTENDISTE? ES MUY PELIGROSO-Gritó.

Jasper la observó extrañado-De… ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo y Esme suspiró aliviada.

-¿Tú? ¿Cerca de cuchillos? ¿Quién fue el idiota que permitió que se acercara a los cuchillos? Podría habernos matado a todos-Dijo Rosalie.

- No es mala idea ahora que lo pienso-Dijo Jasper amenazadoramente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana.

-Dejen de pelear, ¿No vas a cenar Jasper?-Preguntó Carlisle.

El chico entró en un estado de nervios y comenzó a convulsionarse.

-¿Jasper…? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntaron sus padres al verlo.

-Ya… ya… ya cené…-Dijo mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Oh… de acuerdo-

-Creo… creo que me iré a acostar… no me siento bien-Dijo Jasper aún nervioso y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¿Desde cuando Jasper se acerca a los cuchillos?-Dijo Edward confundido.

-No lo se, pero habrá que vigilarlo, es más, cambiaré los cubiertos de lugar-Dijo Esme preocupada.

-Están exagerando, si el loco de Jasper quisiera matarse ya lo hubiera hecho-Dijo Emmett riendo.

-Para mí Jasper es un loco psicótico que solo piensa en sufrimiento, no le vendría mal ir al loquero-Dijo Rosalie.

-Ya Rosalie, no hables así de Jasper-Lo defendió Alice.

-Mira enana yo digo lo que quiero del loco perturbado mental y físicamente de tu novio-Dijo ella.

Alice entrecerró los ojos furiosa-Ya verás Rosalie, esto no queda así-Dijo amenazadoramente.

-Que miedo que me das, y como no, tu novio un completo maniático, tú una neurótica desquiciada por las compras, es obvio que la locura de Jasper es contagiosa-La burló Rosalie.

-Niñas, ya dejen de pelearse por favor-Dijo Carlisle deteniendo a Alice que iba a abalanzarse sobre su hermana para matarla.

-Carlisle, quiero que hables con Jasper luego de la cena-Dijo Esme de repente.

-Claro querida-Contestó.

Alice rió nerviosa al ver el problema que había causado-¿Creen que sea necesario? Para mi Jasper está bien…-Dijo ella y Emmett rió ante su comentario.

-¿Dónde está bien Alice? De la cabeza lo dudo…-Dijo riendo y Alice le dedicó una mirada de odio.

-Oh…-Dijo al ver como su hermana lo observaba.

-¿Pasa algo Alice?-Dijo Esme al ver la expresión de la duende.

-No… claro que no… ¿Por qué preguntas?-Dijo ahora ella nerviosa.

-Bueno, te veo algo incómoda…-Dijo dudosa.

-¿Incómoda? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees? Todo está bien-Dijo y se puso a cenar.

Luego de cenar Carlisle se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo para poder charlar con él.

-¿Jasper?-Preguntó él entrando al cuarto luego de tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Carlisle?-Dijo el chico sorprendido al verlo.

-Bueno, vengo a hablar un segundo-Contestó, cerró la puerta y se acercó a su hijo que se encontraba recostado en su cama leyendo.

-¿Y…?-Dijo Jasper al ver que su padre estaba en silencio.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido últimamente? Has estado algo… extraño, Esme está muy preocupada, cree que piensas suicidarte con cuchillos-Dijo y Jasper lo miró extrañado.

-No me ha ocurrido nada, estoy perfectamente bien-Contestó al fin el chico y observó a su padre.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si…-Dijo ahora escondiendo su mirada.

-Bien, si tú lo dices…-Dijo Carlisle y se acercó a la puerta-Ya sabes, si quieres hablar hijo…-Dijo pero Jasper lo interrumpió.

-Si, si ya se, bueno adiós Carlisle-Dijo Jasper y su padre salió del cuarto.

-¿Jasper?-Preguntó Edward entrando al cuarto del chico.

Jasper bufó_. ¿Es que nunca me dejarán en paz? _Se preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-Dijo.

-Eh… bueno… ¿Qué ha ocurrido hoy?- Preguntó cerrando la puerta.

-Preferiría no tocar nunca más ese tema Edward-Contestó Jasper seriamente.

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó intrigado.

-No ocurrió nada-

-¿Nada? ¿Nada de nada de nada?-Insistió.

-NADA EDWARD-Gritó Jasper y su hermano le dedicó una mirada sarcástica- Intentó besarme, ¿Contento?-Dijo al fin y Edward comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Si, ríete Edward…-Dijo Jasper- La venganza será dulce…-Susurró y su hermano lo observó extrañado dejando de reír.

-¿Qué… que has dicho?-Dijo Edward.

-¿Yo? Nada… ¿Qué podría haber dicho?-Dijo con un tono macabro.

-Eh… bueno… yo… yo mejor me voy, tengo… tengo cosas que hacer… como uh…eh… eh… ¿La tarea?-Dijo Edward.

-Claro… tú la tarea… ¿A quien quieres engañar? …-Dijo Jasper con tono irónico.

-No tiene nada de malo que quiera hacer la tarea-Dijo Edward y corrió hacia la puerta y salió del cuarto de su hermano.

-ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE-Gritó Edward entrando en el cuarto de la duende.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó al verlo tan alarmado.

-¡Es Jasper! Él… está planeando algo malo… dijo que iba a vengarse y todo… Alice hay que hacer algo… Jasper es muy peligroso… podría matarnos mientras dormimos o destriparnos y luego comerse nuestros órganos o matarnos con una pala y enterrarnos en el jardín para que no haya rastro de nosotros ¡O ALGO PEOR! … ¡HAY QUE HACER ALGO ANTES QUE NOS ASESINE!-Dijo histérico.

-De acuerdo, tranquilo Edward… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?-Preguntó ella y Edward le contó palabra por palabra lo que Jasper había dicho.

-Bueno… está bien tienes razón… si Jasper dijo que se vengaría es por que lo hará no hay duda de eso…-Dijo Alice cuando su hermano concluyó.

-¿Qué dices que hagamos?-Preguntó él.

-Bueno… Jasper podría vencernos si se trata de un ataque sorpresa o frontal, lateral y…-Dijo Alice pero su hermano la interrumpió.

-Alice, en castellano por favor-Dijo Edward y su hermanita suspiró.

-Que en cualquier caso de ataque Jasper nos ganaría sin duda, el sabe bien nuestras debilidades… creo…-Dijo Alice pensativa.

-¿O sea…?-Dijo Edward.

-O sea que hay que estar alerta y más le vale no llevar a cabo esta venganza por que sino yo me vengaré de la venganza que él esta…-Dijo pero su hermano la volvió a interrumpir.

-Si claro Alice, te entendí-Dijo y ambos quedaron en silencio-¿Y que hacemos?-Preguntó el chico.

-Bueno… podemos hacer que no sabemos nada… e ignorar el asunto para ver que es lo que hace… o… podemos estar alerta y vigilar cada uno de sus pasos…-Dijo Alice y dio un largo bostezo- Bueno yo ahora estoy algo cansada… será mejor que hoy no hagamos mucho… puedes quedarte vigilando por si aparece por la ventana-Dijo Alice mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

-¡Si! Es buena idea…-Dijo Edward y fue hacia la ventana- ¿Pero… tu me ayudarás no es así?-Dijo volteándose a ver su hermana, quien ya se hallaba en su cama durmiendo.

-Si claro, Eddie vigila la ventana mientras yo duermo, ¿Quién se cree que es?-Balbuceó Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward despertó, se hallaba en el cuarto de su hermanita quien seguía durmiendo.

Se levantó de golpe de la silla donde se había quedado dormido y reviso que estuviera completo.

-Ah… gracias a Dios…-Susurró al ver que no le faltaba nada y en eso tocaron la puerta.

Edward se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Jasper sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¿Jasper? ¿Buscas a Alice?-Dijo nervioso al ver que la sonrisa de su hermano no se esfumaba de su rostro.

-No, no busco a Alice… Solo vine a preguntarte si has dormido bien, digo dormir en esa silla toda la noche, todo por un tonto intento de detenerme a mí y a mí plan para vengarme de ti y de Alice…-Dijo Jasper y Edward lo observó con terror al ver como aquella sonrisita misteriosa se transformaba en una sonrisa demente-No podrán hacer nada Edward… todo lo que hagan será inútil, me vengaré de una manera u otra… y créeme, desearán nunca haberse metido conmigo…-Dijo con la misma sonrisa- Me encargaré personalmente de eso… ya lo tengo todo calculado… solo es cuestión de tiempo-Agregó y rió- Buenos días-Dijo formalmente y se alejó hacia las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

-¡¡¡ALICE!!!-Gritó Edward despertando de golpe a la chica.

-¿QUE OCURRE? ¿HAY DESCUENTOS EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL?-Gritó incorporándose de repente.

-No Alice, es mucho peor… tenemos un grave problema…-Dijo Edward y la duende lo observó expectante- Jasper… él… sabe que sabemos acerca de su venganza… y se está aprovechando de eso… él… dijo que todo lo que hagamos iba a ser en vano… que se vengaría de todas maneras… ya está Alice, estamos muertos, Jasper nos asesinará de una manera u otra, no podemos contra él, nos hará pedazos y luego nos horneará en pasteles para dárselos como cena a los demás-Dijo Edward histérico y Alice lo observó sarcásticamente.

-Edward, ¿Has estado viendo mucha televisión últimamente?-Dijo cruzada de brazos y Edward asintió- Como pensé. Mira sé que Jasper a veces tiene ideas algo retorcidas, pero eso no está a su nivel… él si nos quiere asesinar lo hará en combate o por sorpresa… admito que nos entierre en el jardín pero… ¿Hornearnos en pasteles?-Dijo Alice.

-Uno nunca sabe… Seguro hará lo que menos esperamos de él…-

-O tal vez nos quiere hacer creer eso-Dijo Alice

-¡ESTO ESTÁ ENLOQUECIÉNDOME!-Gritó Edward.

-Ya tranquilo, bajaremos a desayunar y veremos como actúa, hay que vigilarlo…-Dijo Alice y su hermano asintió y ambos bajaron a desayunar.

-Buenos días-Dijo Esme al ver entrar a sus hijos.

-Hola…-Susurraron nerviosos al ver como Jasper se volteaba a verlos sonriente…

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-Preguntó su madre al ver como Edward y Alice intercambiaban miradas nerviosas.

-No pasa nada Esme… ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo? ¿Y que nos incluye a nosotros y al plan para matarnos del loco maniático de Jasper?-Dijo Edward y Esme lo observó extrañada.

-¿Jasper? ¿De que hablan?-Dijo Esme.

-No lo se, ambos están muy raros Esme, ¿Cómo creen que yo podría hacerles daño? Si son mis hermanos, mi familia, entre la familia tiene que haber un vínculo de paz y amor-Sonrió Jasper dulcemente y todos los presentes lo observaron atónitos.

-Eh… bueno, eso está muy bien. Jasper, has hecho una mejora, estoy orgullosa, se ve que tu charla con Carlisle si ayudó-Sonrió su madre y Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres un mentiroso, embustero, aprovechador-Dijo Edward.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo le dices eso a tu hermano? ¡Discúlpate!-Dijo Esme sorprendida.

-Está bien Esme, no tiene por que hacerlo-Dijo Jasper.

-Si, si tiene… ahora Edward deja de aprovecharte del pobre e inocente de tu hermano y discúlpate-Dijo Esme seria.

-¿Pobre? ¿Inocente? ¡Está armando un plan para matarnos!-Dijo Edward y Alice suspiró.

-Ptf… son tonterías…-Dijo Jasper indiferente.

-Edward, discúlpate-Dijo Esme y el chico suspiró.

-Bien lo siento Jasper-Dijo.

-Claro que te perdono hermano-Sonrió y murmuró por lo bajo- No realmente- y Edward lo fulminó con la mirada al leer sus labios.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno Jasper se acercó a sus hermanos.

-¿Disfrutaron el desayuno?-Dijo divertido.

-Estás loco-Dijo Edward y Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh, eso ya lo veremos pronto, recuerden que el que ríe último ríe mejor-Dijo amenazadoramente y se alejó dejándolos anonadados.

-Jasper realmente está loco de remate…-Susurró Edward.

- Edward será mejor mantener en secreto todo esto… ya viste como actúo frente a Esme… no sirvió de nada intentar decir la verdad-Dijo Alice pensativa.

-Oye, es tu novio, ¿Por qué no lo convences de que aclaremos las cosas de otra manera?-Dijo el chico.

- Edward, es Jasper, además aun que sea su novia y el amor de su vida dudo que quiera escucharme en el estado de mente en el que se encuentra…-Dijo Alice y Edward asintió.

-Bien… ahora habrá que estar más que atentos… hay que idear un plan o intentar adivinar que piensa hacernos Jasper…-Dijo Alice.

-Si estoy de acuerdo…-Dijo Edward- Oye… ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?-Dijo Edward intrigado y Alice sonrió y comenzó a relatarle acerca de todo lo que había presenciado el día anterior en la "cita" de Jasper y Eric.

-Debo admitir que siento compasión por Jasper… aun que se lo merece-Dijo Edward una vez que Alice ya había terminado de contarle.

-Si tienes razón, quizás me pasé un poco con todo este asunto… pero fue MUY divertido-Dijo Alice riendo.

Luego quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Alice…-Comenzó Edward- Me gustaría que me dijeras por que has dicho lo que dijiste anteriormente-Dijo ahora serio y Alice lo observó.

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo nerviosa.

-Sabes de que hablo…-Insistió él.

Alice se quedó unos segundos pensativa- La verdad que no… cuando recuerde te aviso-Dijo y se incorporó para irse pero Edward la detuvo-Aún no hemos terminado la charla Alice-Dijo y ella se volvió a sentar.

-Oh…-Susurró ella haciendo un puchero.

-Me vas a decir por que dijiste que estoy obsesionado con Bella en este instante-Dijo en un susurro el chico con una mirada amenazadora.

-Eh… yo… ¿Lo supuse?-Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No me mientas Alice-La fulminó con la mirada.

-No estoy mintiendo, además, si no es verdad… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-Dijo ella.

-Eh… ah… uh… bueno… es que… ya sabes, no es bueno que andes diciendo eso por todos lados, además sabes muy bien que ella está con Emmett…-Titubeó Edward.

-Oh, ya veo… bueno… entonces eh… no haré más suposiciones…-Dijo ella con la mirada baja.

-Mas te vale, por que si no le diré a Jasper que…-Dijo Edward pero se calló al instante y Alice lo miró confusa- ¿Qué crees que ese trastornado esté haciendo?-Dijo Edward.

-Oye, es mi novio Edward, no le digas así, el hecho de quizás si sea algo eh… excéntrico no quiere decir que puedes ir por ahí diciéndole eso-Dijo Alice molesta- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno… es que… hasta ahora no ha aparecido en toda la mañana… después del desayuno no lo he visto… y me parece raro… ¿En que andará?-Dijo Edward y él y Alice intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-Será mejor no buscarlo, ¿Sabes?-Dijo ella.

-Si estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Edward y se incorporó –Que no me entere que andas diciendo cosas como que estoy obsesionado con Bella, ¿Me has oído?-Dijo amenazadoramente y Alice asintió.

Edward salió de la sala, no estaba PARA NADA convencido de la excusa que Alice le había hecho, y pasara lo que pasara iba a descubrir la verdad… _¿Cómo era que Alice sabía que a mí me gustaba Bella? Era imposible ya que solo dos personas en la tierra lo sabían… yo… y Jasper… Maldito seas Jasper._ Pensó el chico mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Al entrar a su cuarto Edward lo primero que vio fue a… Jasper, al verlo pegó un gritito de niña.

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? ¿QUIERES QUE MUERA DE UN INFARTO?-Gritó como una niñita que vio un fantasma.

Al oírlo Jasper rió- ¿Pregunta retórica? ¿O debo contestar?-Dijo pero Edward lo observó sin entender- Creo que debo contestar…-Dijo Jasper sonriente – La verdad que no me molestaría que mueras de un infarto, facilitaría todo-Sonrió aun más.

Edward lo observó – Oye mira yo no tengo nada que ver con los planes que hace la loca neurótica de Alice, ¿Así que por que no arreglamos esto de otra manera?-Dijo nervioso y Jasper rió sombríamente.

-Lo siento Edward, pero SI tienes que ver querido hermano, y debo decir que TODO es TU culpa, de no haber sido por tu estúpido plan de disfrazarnos nada de esto hubiera pasado-Dijo con tono siniestro.

-Eh… eh… yo… bueno… eh…-Balbuceó- ¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto después de todo?-Dijo al fin.

-Limpiaba, Esme me pidió que la ayudara, entonces como no tengo nada que hacer decidí ayudarla, ¿Por qué preguntas?-Dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué tu…? ¿Has estado en mi cuarto?.... y… y… ¿Limpiando? -Balbuceó Edward sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Oh, no te preocupes, el hecho de que esté llevando a cabo mi venganza contra ti y Alice no tiene nada que ver con esto, simplemente limpié un poco-Dijo sonriente y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Edward corrió como un loco y comenzó a dar vuelta su cuarto, tenía que encontrar que era lo que Jasper había hecho en su cuarto.

_Tal vez puso una bomba… o… o… tal vez puso cámaras para vigilarme… ¿Para que Jasper querría vigilarme?... Admito que con Alice lo haga… solo si es un psicótico pervertido… pero lo dudo… O tal vez solo limpió un poco…_ Pensó y al segundo se deshizo de la última idea.

_No es posible, algo ha hecho aquí… y debo descubrirlo… pase lo que pase…_ Pensó mientras seguía revolviendo todo con tal de encontrar el "daño" que su hermano había causado.

Mientras tanto Alice había ido al cuarto de Emmett… necesitaba hablar con él algo muy importante.

-Hey, Em-Dijo ella entrando al cuarto.

-¡Hola Alice! ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó él al ver su hermanita entrar.

-Quería hablar un segundo contigo-Dijo sentándose en el pie de la cama.

-Eh… claro te escucho…-Dijo confuso él.

-Bueno… dime… ¿Qué sientes por Bella?-Preguntó la duende de repente.

-¿Por qué preguntas Alice? Sabes que quiero mucho a Bella-

-Si, si lo se… es que… bueno solo quiero saber…-Insistió ella.

-Bueno, Bella es muy buena chica, es graciosa, divertida, lo paso muy bien con ella-Contestó por fin Emmett pensativo.

-Oh… ya veo-Dijo Alice.

-¿Ahora puedo yo preguntar algo?-Dijo Emmett sonriendo y Alice asintió-¿Me dirás que diablos le ocurre a Jasper? Lo que pasó hoy en el desayuno fue…-Dijo Emmett y se estremeció- Bueno, ojala tuviera palabras para poder describirlo… pero creo que la palabra raro se acerca bastante-Dijo Emmett y Alice sonrió.

-Es que…-Dijo pensativa-Bueno… Jasper tiene… eh… un período de perturbación e inestabilidad emocional y mental… así que cuando está en ese período hay que dejarlo tranquilo y sin molestarlo ya que, primero puede ser la persona más dulce y tierna y al segundo se enloquece…-Dijo Alice seriamente y Emmett la observó extrañado.

-Oh… ¿El síndrome de Jasper?-Preguntó Emmett divertido.

-Si, si claro Emmett, el síndrome de Jasper… tienes toda la razón-Dijo Alice asintiendo.

-Pensé que Eddie era el bipolar… en esta casa todas las enfermedades mentales de nuestros hermanos se contagian-Dijo Emmett divertido.

En ese momento Esme llamó a sus hijos para que bajaran a almorzar. Así que Emmett y Alice fueron hacia la cocina donde se hallaban Carlisle, Esme y Jasper.

Una vez que Edward y Rosalie también bajaron todos se sentaron a comer.

-Vaya Esme… esto está muy bueno-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Oh… cariño yo no hice nada-Dijo Esme y la observó confundido- Hoy Jasper se ofreció a cocinar, así que lo dejé hacer el almuerzo-Dijo ella y todos los chicos Cullen, menos Jasper, dejaron caer sus cubiertos de sus manos y palidecieron… sobretodo Alice y Edward.

-¿QUE?-Gritaron al unísono mirando a Jasper, quien tenía una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro.

-ESME NOS HA ENVENENADO-Gritó Alice y todos la observaron.

-Hay Alice como dices eso-Dijeron sus padres- Además tengo que admitir que esto si está delicioso Jasper, te felicito-Dijo su madre y Jasper sonrió.

Alice y Edward dejaron aun lado sus platos e intercambiaron miradas de terror.

-¿Ocurre algo hermanos queridos?-Dijo Jasper riendo por dentro.

-Te juro que si salgo de esta, usaré todos tus juguetitos bélicos para hacerte una vasectomía Jasper-Dijo Edward sombríamente y Jasper rió.

-Ni siquiera sabes que es eso Edward, así que te recomiendo que dejes de decir tonterías-Dijo Jasper.

-Es verdad… Eddie, ¿Cómo sabes que existe esa palabra?-Lo burló Emmett, quien también se había decidido por dejar aun lado su plato.

-Cierra la boca Emmett, tú eres el menos indicado para hablar-Dijo Edward.

-Chicos por favor… estamos almorzando…-Dijo Carlisle al escuchar la tan interesante charla de sus hijos.

-¿No van a comer?-Dijo Esme al ver que sus hijos no tocaban sus platos ni los cubiertos.

-Menosprecian mi esfuerzo… yo solo quería ayudar…-Dijo Jasper apenado.

-Si claro, ayudar a envenenarnos-Dijo Edward.

-Ya basta Edward, no se por que odias tanto a Jasper, es tan bueno de su parte el haber hecho el almuerzo, el solo quería ayudar, así que no te levantas de esta mesa hasta no haber terminado tu plato-Dijo Esme y Edward entró en un estado de nervios.

-¡NO ES JUSTO! NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN, POR FAVOR ESME, NO ME HAGAS HACER ESTO-Gritó.

-Eso va también para Emmett y Alice, parece que Rosalie es la única que aprecia lo que Jasper hace- Dijo Esme al ver que Rosalie ya había terminado de almorzar y se había ido a su cuarto.

-Esme… ¿Quieres vernos morir envenenados?-Dijo Alice sollozando.

-No digan más tonterías y terminen su almuerzo-Dijo ella.

-Pero… como Eddie dijo, no quiero morir tan joven, por favor Esme…-Rogó Emmett.

-¿Carlisle, Esme, puedo retirarme?-Preguntó Jasper formalmente.

-Claro querido ve -Sonrió su madre y Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa y se incorporó y salió de la cocina no sin antes dedicarles a sus hermanos una mirada victoriosa.

-¿Y bien, que esperan?-Dijo Esme cruzada de brazos.

-Esme…-Sollozaron.

-No entiendo que tienen contra Jasper….-Dijo ella-¡Ahora coman de una vez! No me obliguen a hacer que Carlisle traiga un embudo-Los amenazó y los tres bajaron su mirada hacia su plato.

-Adiós mundo cruel-Dijo Emmett y comenzó a comer.

-Muy bien Emmett ¿Alice, Edward?-Dijo su madre.

-¿No tenemos opción?-Dijo Alice y su madre negó con la cabeza-Oh… bueno antes de morir me gustaría decir que a pesar de todo amo a Jasper y que ni se les ocurra tirar, vender o regalar mi ropa y mis cosas-Sonrió la duende y se puso a comer.

-Oh… ¿Y tú Edward?-Dijo Esme.

-Yo… yo… no puedo… tengo… tengo… ¿Qué hacer la tarea?-Dijo al fin y su madre lo miró sarcásticamente- Tal vez no-Susurró y se puso a comer como sus hermanos.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo ahí por ahora, jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews así me dicen :)

Un beso grande a todos y perdón por la demora, espero que el cap lo recompense xD

Pau.


	29. ¡Warning: Jasper's Syndrome!

Holis, acá sigo actualizando, vuelvo a disculparme por mi tardanza xD es que como les dije antes, tube mucho que estudiar, demasiados exámenes tube esta semana, por por suerte ya de poco se van terminando :)

Sin más espera acá sigue espero que les guste el cap.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-No puedo creer que aun sigo vivo-Dijo Emmett al terminar su plato.

-Quizás es un veneno de acción lenta-Murmuró Alice.

-Gracias Alice, muchas gracias-Dijo Edward.

-Bueno, ahora vayan a sus cuartos chicos, y espero que en el futuro sepan apreciar el esfuerzo de su hermano-Dijo Esme y los tres salieron de la cocina.

-¿Qué Jasper hizo que?-Dijo Alice al escuchar a Edward.

-ESTABA LIMPIANDO MI CUARTO, O ESO DIJO QUE HACIA-Gritó él.

-¿Has revisado todo?-Preguntó ella y su hermano asintió.

-Además ahora debemos tener un veneno mortal corriendo por nuestras venas… ¿Qué haremos?-

-Hay Edward no seas tan dramático… solo será una muerte dolorosa y lenta-Dijo la duende y su hermano la observó extrañado.

-No ayudas Alice-

-Lo se… hay Edward, piensa que si son tus últimos momentos debes vivirlos-Dijo Alice.

-NO SON MIS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS ALICE-Gritó.

-Pero… acabas de decir que…-Dijo ella pero la interrumpió.

-Sé lo que dije Alice, pero olvídalo… ¿Qué hacemos con Jasper?-Dijo Edward.

-No… no lo se… tiene a todos de su lado…-Dijo pensativa.

-Bueno Emmett y Rosalie la verdad es que están en otro planeta últimamente-Dijo Edward.

-Si es verdad… bueno voy a mi cuarto, si se te ocurre algo avísame-Dijo la duende y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¿Jasper?-Preguntó una vez que entró a su cuarto.

-Oh… Hola Alice-Sonrió este.

-¿Qué… hacías aquí? ¿Y por que el plumero?-Dijo extrañada.

- Esme me pidió que la ayudara con la limpieza… nada más-Dijo sin ganas.

-Jazzy-Dijo ella acercándose a Jasper.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?-Preguntó este.

-Te amo-Sonrió ella.

-Si, yo a ti Alice, ya deberías saberlo-Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención- ¿Por qué me dices esto?- Preguntó.

-Bueno… ya que supuestamente son mis últimos momentos de vida solo quería que lo supieras-Sonrió.

-¿Ah? De acuerdo-Dijo Jasper y siguió limpiando mientras que Alice no lo perdía de vista.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Alice?-Preguntó él al ver como ella lo vigilaba.

-Nada…-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Jasper se acercó a Alice – Hacer puchero no te va a salvar de lo que mereces Alice, pagarás de todas formas al igual que Edward-Dijo Jasper siniestramente mientras la miraba fijamente- Igual te amo más de lo que te imaginas-Sonrió y salió del cuarto de la duende.

Al verlo salir Alice se puso a revolver todo su cuarto, se metió en su armario y se puso a ver prenda por prenda, a ver si Jasper no les había hecho nada.

Pasaban las horas y Alice se fijó hasta en los rincones, en todo el cuarto, pero no encontró nada.

-Sabe esconder las cosas…-Susurró y siguió buscando como loca algo que lo delatara.

Al cabo de un largo rato de búsqueda se dio por vencida… no había podido encontrar nada…

-Oye Alice… Wow…-Dijo Emmett al entrar al cuarto de la duende y ver todo dado vuelta.

-Ah… eh… hola Em…-Dijo Alice quien se estaba tomando un descanso.

-¿Pasó un tornado por tu cuarto?-Dijo Emmett mirando el cuarto.

-Algo parecido…-Dijo ella riendo y de repente se serenó-¿Jasper ha "limpiado" tu cuarto también?-

-Pues… si… ¿Por qué?-

-OH NO-Gritó y corrió al cuarto de su hermano y se puso a revolver todo.

-¡Oye Alice, por una vez que mi cuarto está ordenado tu vienes y lo das vuelta! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene Jasper? Además de su síndrome claro-Dijo riendo.

-No hay tiempo Emmett, esto es SERIO, tengo que encontrar alguna prueba que delate su maléfico plan…-Dijo

-¿Para conquistar el mundo?-Termino la frase Emmett por ella.

-No hermanito, precisamente no para eso-Dijo Alice y prosiguió con su búsqueda.

-Eh… Alice, ¿Podrías explicarme por que estás revolviendo todo?-Dijo Emmett mientras observaba extrañado como la duende iba y venía.

-Eh… es… un juego…-Dijo al fin-Es que Jasper escondió algo aquí y debo encontrarlo-Dijo ella.

-Ya veo…-Dijo extrañado y se sentó en una silla mientras que Alice rebuscaba el cuarto como loca.

Luego de estar un largo rato intentando encontrar algo Alice se dio por vencida.

-¡Es el colmo! No puede ser que no encuentre nada, se que Jasper ha dejado algo aquí también-Dijo Alice.

-Eww, ¿Jasper dejó algo suyo aquí?-Dijo Emmett riendo.

-No se por que Emmett, pero no me sorprende un comentario así de tu parte-Dijo la duende y el chico rió.

-Bueno, si encuentras algo dime-Dijo ella y salió del cuarto en busca de Edward.

-Que asco… No pienso ponerme a buscar "lo que Jasper dejó aquí" que lo busque ella-Dijo Emmett.

-¡Edward!-Dijo Alice tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-Dijo él.

-JASPER LIMIPIÓ MI CUARTO Y EL DE EMMETT-Gritó la duende histérica.

-¡SHHH!-Dijo él callando a su hermana y miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de Jasper que estaba al final del pasillo- Será mejor que hablemos lejos del perturbado mental de tu novio-Dijo Edward y él y Alice bajaron a la sala.

-Bien… ¿Encontraste algo?-Dijo Edward intrigado en un susurro.

-No… y eso me preocupa…-Dijo la duende- ¿Qué crees que puede haber hecho?-

-Bueno, puede haber puesto una bomba-Dijo pensativo y Alice lo observó.

-Edward será mejor que dejes de ver tanta televisión, está pudriéndote el cerebro-Dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

-Mira Alice el desquiciado y loco por la guerra de Jasper es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, no me sorprendería si nos arroja una granada o si la esconde en nuestro cuarto para que explote con nosotros adentro-Dijo él.

-No creo que llegue a tanto-Dijo ella y al ver la expresión de su hermano agregó- Bueno… tal vez… en un caso extremo… pero tiene que estar realmente fuera de sí o demasiado obsesionado con su venganza como para hacer algo así…-Dijo ella.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos con un loco perturbado amante de la guerra en la misma casa?-

-Lo vamos a vigilar… esta noche, es más… necesitaremos ayuda, le diremos a Emmett que nos ayude-Dijo ella seria.

-Oh no, eso si que no, Emmett arruinará todo Alice-Dijo él.

-Pobre Em, dale una oportunidad… además con él en el grupo seguro se hace mas interesante-Sonrió la chica.

-No lo se Alice… además nos pedirá explicaciones… y eh… bueno dudo que quieras decirle quien es en verdad Jaspin…- Susurró muy bajito.

-Si en eso tienes razón, pero algo se nos ocurrirá-Dijo Alice y junto con Edward comenzaron a planear la vigilancia de aquella noche.

-Emmett-Canturreó la duende entrando al cuarto de su hermano.

-Oh no, ¿Vienes a buscar "lo que Jasper dejó"?-Dijo Emmett y su hermana rió.

-Nop… Quería saber si te interesaba volver a hacer del cadete Emmett Cullen-Dijo sonriendo.

Emmett se quedó pensativo unos segundos- ¿Cuál es la misión esta vez mi general Cullen?-Dijo intrigado y Alice dio saltitos de alegría.

-Ya verás… por ahora solo ten tu equipo preparado… luego de cenar… cuando ya todos estén durmiendo… comienza la vigilancia-Dijo ella.

-¿A quien vigilaremos? ¿A Esme?-Preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Esta vez nuestro blanco es otro… nada más ni nada menos que Jasper-Dijo ella.

-Oh… esto será interesante… vigilaremos al general enemigo-Dijo emocionado.

-Edward también estará en el equipo-Dijo ella.

-Oh… ¿Se pasó de bando?-

Alice rió –Podría decirse-

Una vez en su cuarto Alice corrió al teléfono y llamó a Bella.

-¿Bella?-Preguntó cuando atendieron.

_-Oh, hola Alice… no esperaba tú llamada… ¿Pasó algo?_-Dijo intrigada.

-Bella, debo contarte muchas, pero muchas cosas…-Dijo Alice.

_-Pues… ¿Qué esperas?-_

-Bien… Jasper y Eric salieron ayer, ¡Fue genial! Ojala lo hubiera grabado, debo admitir que Jasper se veía sexy, pero él decía que parecía un travesti…-Dijo ella y Bella rió.

_-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho… ¿Ocurrió algo de lo cual Jasper se lamente?-_

-Bueno… Eric lo abrazó mucho y le tomó la mano, es más intentó besarlo, te diría que casi lo consiguió… si no hubiera interrumpido, que tonta fui…-Dijo triste.

_-Alice, pobre Jasper… ¿Hubieras dejado que Eric lo bese?-_

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo divertida.

_-Yo te mataría-_

-Bueno… ahí está el otro tema…-Dijo.

_-¿El otro tema?-_Preguntó dudosa.

-Es que Jasper… bueno él… no se tomó todo este temita a la ligera… ya sabes… quiere matarme a mí y a Edward… ya que él fue quien comenzó toda esta locura-Dijo ella algo seria.

_-¿Literal o figurativo?-_Preguntó.

-Literalmente…-Contestó luego de un suspiro.

-_En parte lo entiendo, aun que bueno… eres su novia, dudo que te haga algo, en cambio yo le diría a Edward que se cuide_-Rió la chica.

-Si tienes razón, aun que se veía muy seguro cuando dijo que yo también pagaría por lo que le había hecho hacer-Dijo con tono angelical.

_-¿Y que harán? ¿Saben que tiene planeado Jasper?-_

-Ese es el problema… nos está confundiendo demasiado… nos amenaza directa e indirectamente. No sabemos cuando va a actuar… y bueno si tenemos un plan de acción-Sonrió la duende.

_-Oh…-_Dijo Bella al oírla.

-Pero bueno… mejor te cuento mañana en la escuela por las dudas, no quiero que nuestro plan sea descubierto aún…-Dijo Alice y Bella dudó.

-_No pensaba decirle nada a Jazz…-_Dijo ella confusa.

-Oh Bells, no es no confíe en ti, todo lo contrario… es que no confío en que Jasper no esté espiando nuestra conversación desde otro teléfono… así que mejor te cuento mañana-Dijo ella y se despidió de Bella y cortó el teléfono.

Esa misma noche, cuando Carlisle y Esme llamaron a sus hijos para que bajaran a cenar todos lo hicieron, esta vez Alice y Edward se sentían más confiados… no iban a dejar que Jasper se aprovechara de ellos.

-¿Ven que no murieron? Jasper hizo un muy buen trabajo en la cocina-Dijo Esme al ver a sus hijos entrar.

-Gracias Esme-Dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su madre.

-Si… por ahora-Susurraron.

-Chicos… mañana recuerden que es su siguiente sesión de terapia… y me gustaría MUCHO que esta vez Alice, por favor no hagas nada que nos deje mal parados…-Dijo Carlisle.

-Como matar a la recepcionista-Dijo Emmett recordando.

-Me portaré bien papá-Dijo Alice.

-Eso espero, por que si sale todo bien les tenemos una sorpresa con su madre-Dijo Carlisle quien intercambió miradas con Esme.

-¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES?-Gritó Emmett emocionado.

-Oh Emmett, es sorpresa cariño, todo dependerá de su comportamiento mañana-Dijo Esme y Emmett bufó como un niño pequeño cuando no se le es cumplido su capricho.

-Oye Jasper, luego de cenar ¿Podrías ir a mi cuarto para llevarte "lo que has dejado"?-Dijo Emmett de repente.

-¿De que hablas Emmett?-Dijo el rubio sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Ya sabes… de tu plan maligno para conquistar el mundo, que según Alice es un juego, la verdad no entendí nada pero no quiero… "cosas tuyas" en MI cuarto-Dijo asqueado.

-¿Un juego, eh?-Susurró y miró a Alice con una ceja levantada, pero la duende simplemente se concentró en su cena.

-¿Muchachos?-Comenzó Carlisle- ¿Es otra de sus locuras?-Dijo riendo y Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Debe ser Carlisle… la verdad es que estos tres están MUY raros… Edward y Alice saben cosas que nosotros no… Jasper aparece con que su prima y primo segundo perdidos aparecen de jefrxasrfersviasllie-Dijo Emmett y todos lo observaron con asombro.

-Es San Jafranspersxas Ville, Emmett y te aclaro, que mis "primos" se fueron ayer-Dijo Jasper serio.

-Oh, que pena me hubiera gustado conocerlos-Dijo Esme angustiada.

-Créeme que no-Susurró Edward.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ni que Jasper se vistiera de mujer para pretender que es "Jaspin", por que no tiene opción alguna-Dijo riendo y todos en la mesa rieron a carcajadas, incluso sus padres, todos menos Jasper, claro, quien simplemente estaba tenso y tenía la mirada fija en su plato- Por favor eso sería muy ridículo… y gracioso… MUY gracioso… ¿O no Jazz?-Dijo Emmett aún riendo.

-Si… muy gracioso Emmett-Dijo fríamente y giró su cabeza mecánicamente y se dedicó a mirar el resto de la cena a Edward y a Alice con la peor de sus miradas… realmente se sentían intimidados… Jasper siempre había tenido sus miradas malévolas… pero aquella mirada… era la peor de todas, así que sus hermanos, mucho más que incómodos, se dedicaron a intentar ignorar a Jasper.

-Ay Jasper, por un segundo, me creí lo que Emmett dijo-Dijo Rosalie aún riendo a carcajadas.

-No puedo creerlo, han coincidido… esto debe ir a mi diario-Dijo Alice algo incómoda por la mirada psicópata de Jasper.

-¿Jazz?, ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Esme al ver que su hijo no se inmutaba por nada.

-Estoy… bien-Respondió apretando sus puños a mas no poder mientras se ponía rojo de furia.

-¿De acuerdo?-Dijo no muy convencida.

En ese momento Jasper se incorporó violentamente y salió de la cocina rápidamente dejando a todos anonadados.

-¿Fue algo que dije?-Dijo Esme preocupada.

-Oh claro que no, Jazz suele ser así, hay que acostumbrarse a él nada más-Dijo Alice un poco mas aliviada.

-Tal vez debería ir a hablar con él-Dijo Carlisle.

-¡NO!-Gritaron Edward y Alice- Nosotros lo haremos, ya sabes, charla de hermanos-Dijo Edward.

-Oh… de acuerdo chicos…-Dijo su padre.

Una vez terminada la cena, Alice, Emmett y Edward se reunieron en el cuarto de la duende.

-Muy bien…-Comenzó ella- Ahora lo que debemos hacer es sacar a Jasper de su cuarto, ya saben para inspeccionar-

-Espera, espera, ¿Les molestaría decirme que diablos pasa aquí?-Dijo Emmett sin entender.

Alice y Edward intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-Ya te dije Emmett es un juego-Dijo ella y Emmett se cruzó de brazos serio.

-No me creeré esa devuelta Alice-Dijo él y Alice suspiró sorprendida.

-Debo decir que te subestimé Emmett-Dijo ella y el chico sonrió.

-En realidad, no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos Emmett, es que como todos sabemos, Jasper está MUY raro y simplemente queremos averiguar que es lo que está pasando con él-Dijo Edward.

-Oh… ya veo, bueno en ese caso, estoy listo para la acción… ¿Cuál es el plan?-Dijo intrigado.

-Yo me encargo de lo primero… ¿Emmett? –Dijo Alice.

-¿Si hermanita?-

-¿Aún tienes los walkie-talkie no?-Preguntó y si hermano asintió.

-Bien… tú y Edward llevarán uno cada uno… Edward, yo te haré la señal cuando puedas entrar con Emmett, ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo Alice y los dos asintieron- Bueno, ya vayan a prepararse-Dijo ella y los dos fueron hacia sus respectivos cuartos.

_Es hora de estrenar este tan precioso conjunto que me compré… después de todo lo compré para impresionar a Jazz…_ Pensó mientras sacaba de su armario un bonito conjunto.

* * *

Bueno, lo dejo por ahí.

Espero que les haya gustadoo :)

Dejen sus lindos reviews así me dicen, un besito!

Pau.


	30. You Lied

Holis!

Aca sigo actualizando, perdón por tardarme tanto en subir caps xD

Bueno, espero que les guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el título del cap a Green Day :)

* * *

Jasper se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba que explotaba de ira.

_¿Cómo pudieron decir todo? ¡Y a Emmett_!_ ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son para hacerme algo así?! De Edward podía esperarlo, pero Alice… ella… ¡Me traiciono_! Pensó completamente furioso.

No podía ser… no, no este si que era su fin…

Estaba dando vueltas en su cuarto, de aquí para allá sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Pasó un largo rato y Jasper no se había detenido, seguía pensando y pensando hasta que tocaron la puerta de su cuarto. Se acercó hasta ahí a regañadientes. Y cuando la abrió se encontró con Alice.

-Alice-Dijo serio.

-Jazzy-Dijo ella sonriente.

En ese momento Jasper se dio cuenta de cómo Alice iba vestida, llevaba un muy bonito conjunto que le quedaba realmente bien.

-¿Vas a salir?-Dijo él aún serio y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nop Jazzy, vine a hablar contigo… pero… me gustaría que fuera en un lugar más privado-Dijo coquetamente y Jasper alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres Alice? Aquí me tienes-Dijo resistiéndose.

-Quiero, quiero… uh… ya te dije, hablar contigo, pero no podemos aquí-Dijo ella.

-¿Y por que no?-

-Jasper, por favor-Pidió Alice haciendo un puchero.

-No Alice, si quieres decirme algo es aquí y ahora-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh vamos Jazz, solo será un segundo… por favor, por favorcito, ¿Si?-Dijo haciendo pucheros y ojitos.

Jasper suspiró- Bien, ¿Qué quieres?-Dijo y ella le tomó la mano y lo alejó de su cuarto.

-¿Edward? ¿Eddie, me copias?-Dijo Emmett a través del walkie-talkie.

-Si, Emmett, pero es absurdo que me hables por walkie-talkie, ya que estamos en la misma habitación-Dijo Edward.

-Oh, no seas un resentido Edward-Dijo Emmett riendo.

-No soy un resentido Emmett-Dijo.

-Claro que lo eres-Dijo él.

-Que no-Dijo ahora molesto.

-QUE SI EDDIE TEDDIE-

-NO ME DIGAS ASÍ EMMETT-

-EDDIE TEDDIE, EDDIE TEDDIE-Cantó Emmett.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Dijo Edward harto y salió del cuarto, pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió totalmente haberlo hecho al ver a Jasper y a Alice besándose apasionadamente en el pasillo.

-Oh-Susurró y se volvió a meter al cuarto.

-Eso fue rápido-Dijo Emmett aún riendo.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Alice y Jasper se encontraban "hablando".

-Me pregunto a que viene todo esto-Dijo Jasper cuando se separó de Alice.

-Hay Jazz-Dijo ella riendo.

-La verdad es que no se por que lo has hecho Alice… sabía que no te quedarías de brazos cruzados… pero contarle a Emmett… por dios en que pensabas… aun que debo decir que a pesar de todo te amo Alice-Dijo él.

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo ella confusa.

-Sabes de que hablo Alice-Dijo él mirándola fijamente.

-En serio Jasper, no se a que te refieres-Dijo ella sin entender.

-Oh vamos, ¿Vas a decirme que Emmett solo supuso la identidad de Jaspin?-Dijo Jasper molesto en un susurro.

Alice lo observó extrañada- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo le dije a Emmett acerca de eso?-Dijo-Jasper se que ahora no estamos en nuestra mejor etapa pero jamás te haría eso, sabes que solo ha quedado entre Edward, tú y yo… y bueno… Bella también está enterada… como ya debes saber… pero te juro que nadie más sabe, por lo que más quieras debes creerme Jasper-Dijo la chica.

-Está bien-Dijo después de unos minutos- Voy a confiar en ti Alice…-Dijo él y se acercó a la duende- Ahora estamos en una especie de tregua-Sonrió tomando la mano de ella.

Alice se sintió mal cuando recordó que todo era un plan para sacarle información a Jasper… él estaba siendo tan amable… tan lindo y dulce… no… no podía hacerle esto…

-Ven vamos mi amor-Dijo Jasper tironeando de la mano de la duende.

-No… espera-Dijo ella debatiendo en su interior que hacer.

-¿Estás bien Alice? ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo preocupado.

-Nada, nada, olvídalo…-Dijo ella y sonrió- ¿Por qué no seguimos nuestra "charla" en tu cuarto"?-Dijo riendo.

Al oírla Jasper alzó ambas cejas sorprendido al comprobar la no inocencia de su duendecita.

-Será un placer señorita-Dijo Jasper formalmente y besó tiernamente a Alice pero al segundo ambos se separaron.

-Recuerda que es una tregua-Dijeron al unísono y ambos sonrieron al escucharse.

-Al diablo con la tregua-Dijo ella y el sonrió abiertamente.

-Vamos-Dijo y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Jasper a seguir con su "charla".

-¿Por qué crees que esté tardando tanto tiempo?-Dijo Emmett.

-No lo se, hace bastante que fue… ya debería habernos avisado…-Dijo Edward extrañado y ambos volvieron a quedar en pleno silencio.

-¿Y si vamos a ver?-Dijo Emmett.

-No, Alice nos dijo que no interfiramos, que sino lo arruinaríamos todo-Dijo Edward serio.

-Pero… pero…-Dijo Emmett y Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Esperaremos…-Dijo después.

Y así se pasó un largo rato en el cual los chicos no sabían que hacer…

_¿Por qué Alice está tardando tanto?_ Se preguntó Edward harto ya de esperar.

-¿Y si Jasper le hizo algo?-Dijo Emmett y Edward lo observó.

-¿Cómo que?-Dijo nervioso.

-No lo se… ¿Y si la mató?-Dijo de repente y Edward palideció al oír a Emmett y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¡¡ALICE!!-Gritó buscando a Alice por todas partes. Revisó todos los cuartos del piso, excepto el de Jasper… se suponía que no debían estar ahí…

-ALIC…-Dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe-¡AAAAHHHH!-Gritó Edward al ver a Jasper recostado sobre Alice besándola apasionadamente. Al escucharlo ambos se separaron rápidamente.

-¡¿QUE OCURRIÓ EDWARD?!-Dijo Emmett también asomándose por la puerta.

-Alice… que… tú… Jasper… él… pensé… yo… eh…-Balbuceó Edward en estado de shock.

-Parece que lo traumatizamos…-Dijo Alice algo preocupada mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-Dios… ¿Qué es lo que Edward vio para quedar así?-Dijo Emmett sorprendido y Jasper y Alice intercambiaron una sonrisita cómplice.

-Oh… esas miradas lo dijeron todo… eh… bueno… ¿Alguien me ayuda a llevarlo a su cuarto?-Dijo Emmett y, Jasper a regañadientes aceptó, y ambos llevaron a Edward, aún en estado de shock a su cuarto.

-Creo que la vigilancia no salió del todo bien-Dijo Emmett cuando ya habían dejado a Edward en su cuarto.

-¿Vigilancia?-Dijo Jasper sin entender.

-Oh… eh… Emmett, ¿Por que no te vas a dormir?-Dijo Alice nerviosa.

-No, hasta que no me expliquen a que se refería Emmett ninguno de ustedes se mueve de aquí-Dijo Jasper en un tono no muy amistoso.

-Bueno… eh…-Comenzó Alice.

-Fue tú idea, tú dile-Susurró Emmett y Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Decirme que Alice?-Dijo Jasper impaciente.

-Emmett, ¿Me dejarías a solas con Jasper?-Dijo ella y Emmett sonrió.

-De acuerdo pícaros… miren que no quiero oír nada rarito-Dijo riendo y se alejó a su cuarto.

Una vez que escucharon como Emmett cerraba la puerta de su cuarto se quedaron en pleno silencio.

-¿Y bien Alice?-Dijo Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

La chica observó el semblante serio de Jasper… ¿Cómo se supone que se lo iba a explicar?

-Bueno… es que… yo…-Comenzó.

-No más vueltas Alice, dime ya-Dijo molesto.

Alice suspiró- Es que Edward y yo no sabíamos que hacer Jasper… estábamos desesperados… no sabíamos hasta donde podrías llegar… solo queríamos saber que tramabas… así que se nos ocurrió vigilarte... nada más-Dijo ella y vio como la expresión del chico fue cambiando.

-Entonces… te usaste como carnada para sacarme de mi cuarto para que Emmett y Edward encontraran algo que me delatara…-Dijo Jasper y Alice asintió.

-¿Cómo supiste?-Preguntó ella algo sorprendida al ver que Jasper había descubierto a la perfección su plan.

-Lo supuse-Dijo serio- Patético… y yo como un idiota mordí el anzuelo-Dijo él.

-Jasper no es así… bueno al principio si… pero te juro que luego me arrepentí, ¿Por qué crees que te dije de ir a tu cuarto? No quería mentirte ni engañarte… no quería hacerte eso… lo siento, estuve mal y lo reconozco…-Dijo apenada mientras tomaba las manos de Jasper- Lo siento-Repitió y observó la expresión de él.

-Es bueno que reconozcas tu error...-Comenzó él- Pero igual lo que has hecho o pensabas hacer…-Dijo y suspiró- Será mejor que vayas a dormir…-Dijo soltándose de ella.

-Pero... Jazzy-Insistió ella.

-Olvídalo Alice, vete a dormir-Dijo él y se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Alice corrió a su cuarto, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió en su cama

_Soy una tonta… ¿Por qué se me ocurrió hacerle algo así? El siendo tan dulce… tan tierno… No puedo creerlo._ Pensó angustiada. Luego de un largo rato Alice se quedó completamente dormida.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan Jazz, todo de acuerdo al plan…-Se dijo Jasper a si mismo mientras sonreía victoriosamente- Lo siento Alice, pero en al guerra todo se vale, oír conversaciones a través de teléfonos o puertas también se vale… -Dijo mientras reía.

_Alice me había hecho sufrir mucho, e iba a pagar muy caro por eso, no me detendría hasta no haber cumplido mi cometido._ Pensó sonriente y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa implantada en el rostro al ver que su maléfico plan estaba funcionado a la perfección.

* * *

Jajaja, díganme que les pareció, en los reviews sii?:)

Jasper está disfrutando al 100% su venganza xD

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leen el fic y comentan, son lo más :)

Besitos!

Pau.


	31. Extraordinary Girl

Holis a todos, actualizo rapidito, que estaba haciendo unas cosas del colegio, pero me escapé para seguir el fic xD

Espero que les esté gustando y que se diviertan tanto como yo al leerlo :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el título a Green Day.

* * *

A la mañana los Cullen bajaron a desayunar.

-Oh, melancolía-Dijo Emmett al ver a la expresión de Alice-¿Salimos de un velorio Alice?-Dijo riendo pero ella no contestó.

-Emmett no empieces-Dijo Rosalie.

-No he hecho nada-Se quejó.

-¿Y donde está Edward?-Preguntó Esme.

-En su cuarto, traumatizado-Contestó Emmett y sus padres intercambiaron miradas atónitas.

-¿Traumatizado?-Dijo Carlisle y su hijo asintió.

-Sep, parece ser que anoche mientras ustedes dormían los pícaros de Jasper y Alice intentaron hacer de las suyas, pero Edward los interrumpió-Contó.

-Oh…-Susurraron sus padres.

Alice simplemente bajó su mirada al oír a Emmett, pero un impulso la llevó a observar a Jasper.

El chico la estaba mirando fijamente. No sabía exactamente que decía esa mirada…

-¿Alguien podría ir por Ed?-Dijo Esme.

-Hay mamá, que baje él-Se quejó Emmett.

-Yo voy por él-Dijo Rosalie incorporándose-Inútiles-Susurró cuando salió de la cocina.

-Oye Edward, deja de hacerte el sufrido y baja de una buena vez-Dijo Rosalie tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta se decidió por entrar.

-¿Edward?-Dijo entrando y vio a su hermano en su cama sentado con los ojos abiertos como platos- Que diablos te pasa Edward, te comportas como un idiota, además no tienes excusa para estar así ya que has hecho cosas peores que lo que seguro han hecho Jasper y Alice, así que levántate de una buena vez-Dijo ella.

-Fue… repulsivo Rose… fue tan… tan… no puedo describirlo…-Susurró.

-Bien, que bueno, al verdad no me interesa, Esme quiere que bajes, así que cámbiate y baja a la cocina a desayunar y deja de delirar, ¿Quieres?-Dijo ella y salió del cuarto dejando a Edward completamente solo.

-Repulsivo…-Murmuró y se levantó y se cambió para ir a desayunar y a la escuela…

Y ahora que lo pensaba… al recordar la escuela también una personita apareció en su cabeza…

_Debo decirle a Bella que me gusta… pero ella gusta de Emmett… ¿Qué se supone que haré?_ Se preguntó el chico dubitativo mientras iba a la cocina donde se encontraba su familia esperándolo.

Ya una vez que todos habían desayunado Carlisle los llevó hasta la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa últimamente con los Cullen?-Dijo Jessica, que se encontraba en el estacionamiento junto con sus amigos.

-Ni idea… ¿Tú sabes Bella?-Dijo Ángela.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Los Cullen son raros, la rubia se cree lo mejor, la he visto llorar en el baño como una niñita tonta, la otra es más que rara, es excéntrica, siempre está alegre, no se que pase con ella, Emmett es un infantil y exagerado, siempre diciendo idioteces, el otro rubio raro nunca me cayó bien… sabiendo que es tan guapo y nunca se aprovecha de eso, solo sale con la enana esa, que en sima es su hermana, quien se cree y Edward según dicen juega con barbies, que decepción…-Dijo Jessica al verlos bajar del auto de Carlisle.

-Y ahora siempre los trae su "papi"… ¿Qué ocurrió con sus super autos?-Dijo Mike.

-Para mí son muy buenos amigos-Dijo Bella.

-Si parecen buena gente, el hecho de que no se relacionen tanto no quiere decir que sean malos- Agregó Ángela.

-Por favor, si salen entre ellos, ¿Qué clase de familia normal hace eso?-Dijo Mike.

-No son parientes, y lo sabes Mike-Los defendió Bella.

-Oye Eric, ¿Qué ocurrió con "el amor de tú vida"?-Dijo Tyler.

-Se fue…-Dijo decaído este.

-Oh…-

-¿Jessica, has dicho que has visto a Rosalie llorar?-Dijo Bella.

-Pues… si un par de veces, no sé quien se cree-Contestó.

En eso Bella vio como Alice le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-Los veo luego-Dijo la chica y se alejó hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Hola Bella-Saludó Alice.

-Hola… ¿Ocurre algo? Te ves… rara-Dijo ella al ver que su amiga no se encontraba tan optimista como siempre.

-Bueno es que… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un plan de acción ayer por teléfono?-Dijo Alice y Bella asintió.

-Me… me arrepentí Bells… es que… Jasper fue tan dulce y bueno… es un amor-Dijo sonriendo débilmente.

Bella la miró confusa y la duende comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior mientras entraban a la escuela…

-No tienes por que preocuparte Alice, seguro que Jasper sabrá entender-Dijo Bella animando a su amiga.

-No Bells, y no lo culpo… realmente me merezco que Jasper me trate así ahora…-Dijo la duende llorando.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él y te disculpas?-

-Por que ya es tarde, ya debe odiarme con toda su alma-

-Yo no estaría tan segura Alice-Dijo ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Jasper te dijo que te odiaba?-Preguntó cruzada de brazos observando como Alice se quedaba en silencio.

-Bueno… no que recuerde… pero seguro que lo pensó-Contestó.

-Por favor Alice, Jasper te ama aun que lo hagas sufrir de la manera que en la cual lo haces-Dijo riendo y ella sonrió.

-Luego habla con él y dile lo muy arrepentida que estás-Dijo ella animándola.

-Si lo haré, espero que me escuche-

-Lo hará-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno, nos vemos en el recreo y gracias Bells-Dijo Alice y se dirigió a su clase y Bella a la suya.

Las clases para Alice se hicieron muy aburridas, más de lo normal… en su mente solo se encontraba Jasper… debía encontrar la forma adecuada de pedirle disculpas… después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, que la mayoría de las cosas fueron divertidas, haría lo imposible por hacer a Jasper feliz o moriría en el intento.

_Que dramático._ Pensó riendo pero la voz del su profesor la devolvió a la realidad.

-Espero que esa risa sea por que sabe la respuesta señorita Cullen-Dijo el profesor molesto y Alice hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento-Susurró sonrojada.

Cuando llegó el primero recreo Alice se dirigió hacia el baño, si quería hablar con Jasper y disculparse tenía que verse bien… según ella.

-¿Rose?-Dijo cuando entró en el baño y vio a su hermana en una punta-¿Por qué lloras?-Dijo la duende y se acercó.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Vamos no seas terca, soy tu hermana y quiero ayudarte, para eso estamos las hermanas-Sonrió poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

Rosalie se volteó a ver a Alice.

-Lo siento pero no puedo decirte-Dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Le contarías a todo el mundo-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh Rose, claro que no-

-¿Alice crees que no se como se te escapó lo de que a Edward le gusta Bella?-Dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

-Eh… yo… Rose… no es verdad… es que…-Dijo ella nerviosa.

-No te molestes escuché cuando hablabas con Jasper acerca del tema, así que se que es verdad-

-Rose…-Dijo Alice sin saber que decir.

-No te preocupes no diré nada Alice, pero tú tampoco dirás que me viste llorando, ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo la rubia en todo amenazador.

-Claro, esto nunca pasó…-Dijo la duende sonriente- Pero… eh… ¿Me contarás que ocurre?-Dijo.

Rosalie se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-No Alice, lo siento, pero ahora no puedo decirte-Dijo ella y salió del baño dejando a la duende sola, completamente confundida.

-Oye Jasper, ¿Se puede saber que diablos pasa contigo últimamente?-Dijo Emmett, que se encontraba en el recreo junto con sus hermanos.

-No me ocurre nada Emmett-Dijo fríamente mientras observaba de reojo a su hermano.

-¿Jasper?-Dijo Alice acercándose lentamente.

-Oh, oh, mejor vámonos Edward… dejemos a estos dos solos-Dijo Emmett y tomó a su hermano y se lo llevó.

-Raros…-Susurró Alice al verlos.

-¿Qué deseas Alice? ¿Seguir engañándome? ¿Algún otro anzuelo el cual deba morder?-Dijo Jasper irónico y Alice bajó la mirada apenada.

-No… yo quería disculparme… sé que todo lo que hice estuvo mal y que haga lo que haga no puedo retroceder el tiempo pero… te pido que me des una segunda oportunidad…-Dijo ella ahora mirándolo.

Jasper la observó unos instantes- Está bien, voy a pensarlo-Dijo él serio y Alice asintió y se dio vuelta para alejarse cuando Jasper la tomó por el brazo, la volteo hacia él y la besó.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si?-Sonrió ella cuando se separaron.

-Eso quiere decir que lo pensaré… pero está mas cerca del si que del no… igual no te hagas ilusiones, en la guerra todo se vale-Sonrió el chico.

-Te amo Jazz, aun que no me perdones te amo-Dijo abrazándolo.

-Si lo se y yo a ti, aun que me hagas pasar por todas las locuras por las cuales me hiciste pasar Alice Cullen-Dijo y la chica rió.

* * *

Perdón que sea medio corto xD

Pero estoy medio ajustada de tiempo, en fin, dejen sus reviews así me dicen que les pareció el cap :)

Un besito grande a todos ustedes, que leen mi fic y lo comentan, sepan que son lo mejor ;)

Pau.


	32. La sesión de Rosalie: Disappearing Girl

Holis a todos :)

Para los que preguntaban: ¿Habrá sesión de Rosalie? Pues la respuesta es si, jaja espero que les guste la melancólica (xD) sesión de Rose :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el título le pertenece a Green Day (Si no entienden el por que le puse este título a la sesión de Rose, podrían leer la letra de la canción de Green Day, que en realidad se llama Disappearing Boy, en la letra de la canción describe bastante bien la situación de Rose en su infancia, refiriendome a que siempre estaba sola o "olvidada" y que la trataban como si fuera invisible, fíjense y cualquier cosa me dicen, para mi va perfecto el título :) )

* * *

El día en la escuela se les pasó más que rápido, es más, cuando menos se lo esperaban ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento esperando a Carlisle.

En eso Alice vio como Edward se acercó lentamente a Bella…

-Hola Bella-Dijo él tímidamente.

-Oh, hola Edward…-Dijo ella desinteresada mientras dejaba su morral en su camioneta.

-Eh… bueno… yo…-Dijo y la chica lo observó.

-Edward, quiero irme a casa, ¿Vas a hablar o te quedarás ahí todo el día?-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno yo… quería saber si… eh… lo tuyo y lo de Emmett es oficial-Dijo al fin y la chica rió.

-No, no es oficial, solo salimos, por ahora-Contestó y Edward asintió.

-Oh… ya veo… bueno te pregunté por que Emmett es mi hermano como sabes y… y… bueno… solo quería saber… ya sabes…-Dijo y se volvió a quedar callado.

-Hey, Bells nos vemos mañana ya vino Carlisle, vamos Edd-Dijo Alice que se había acercado a ambos, abrazó a su amiga y se alejó al auto de su padre junto con su hermano.

-Gracias Alice-Murmuró por lo bajo y la duende sonrió.

Carlisle llevó a sus hijos al centro médico una vez más, está vez Alice fue la primera en bajar, se veía muy feliz y optimista, ya que entró dando sus típicos saltitos.

-Si buenas tardes, para el doctor Dawson-Dijo Carlisle amablemente mientras la recepcionista miraba con odio a Alice.

-Ya sabe donde está el consultorio, solo pasen…-Dijo con tono amargo y susurró- no quiero ver a esa enana de vuelta por que si no la mato-

Carlisle observó extrañado a la mujer y él y sus hijos se dirigieron al consultorio del doctor Dawson.

Una vez que llegaron, primero tocaron la puerta y al escuchar que les indicaban entrar abrieron la puerta y pasaron.

-Buenas tardes Robert-Lo saludó Carlisle.

-Hola Carlisle, hola chicos-Respondió algo nervioso el doctor y Alice y Emmett lo saludaron sonrientes mientras que Edward, Jasper y Rosalie simplemente emitían un "hola" que parecía mas bien un gruñido.

-Muy bien… ¿Por quien comenzamos esta vez?-Preguntó Carlisle al doctor quien se veía algo incómodo.

-¿Qué tal por Rosalie?-Respondió al fin y la chica bufó.

El doctor les indicó que aguarden en la sala de espera y una vez que ya todos se habían ido Rosalie suspiró y tomó asiento rendida frente al doctor.

-Le aseguro que esto no es necesario, no estoy loca como los idiotas de mis hermanos-Dijo ella mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Oh… tus hermanos no están locos Rosalie-Dijo no del todo convencido, pero intentó sonar serio- De todas maneras me gustaría mucho que me hablaras de tu relación con tu familia-Dijo el doctor mientras tomaba un block de hojas.

La chica lo miró unos segundos- Mire, no sé que es lo que le hayan dicho de mí, pero TODO es mentira-Dijo.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-Preguntó ya escribiendo.

-Pues… por que mis "hermanos" solo hablan mal de mí-

-Es mentira Rosalie, lo que ocurre es que tus hermanos piensan que tú los odias y los evitas-Explicó.

-No es que los odie… es que se hacen odiar-

El doctor suspiró- ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de Emmett? Según sé estuvieron juntos-Dijo.

Rosalie primero observó algo sorprendida al doctor… _Entonces Emmett si le había contando acerca de eso…_ Pensó incrédula.

La chica, rendida suspiró y comenzó.

Estuvo un buen rato hablando y contándole al doctor Dawson acerca de su ex relación con Emmett, en parte la ayudó a desahogarse… pero por otro lado Rosalie sentía que ya no podía seguir reprimiendo los sentimientos que aún guardaba por Emmett, odiaba tener que verlo tan… tan atraído por Bella… Lo único que quería era que Emmett estuviese con ella de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos…

-Igual olvídelo… eso ya pasó-Dijo ella indiferente- Emmett terminó conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que tanto quiere saber?- Dijo angustiada.

-¿Evitabas a tus hermanos de esta manera antes?-Preguntó.

-Pues… no…-Dijo ella pensativa.

-¿Aún quieres a Emmett de esa manera?-

-Ya no importa ya que Emmett encontró a alguien más-Dijo Rosalie con odio.

-¿A alguien más?-

-No me diga que no le contó de la famosa Bella Swan-Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Si, me nombró a esa chica… ¿Por qué?-Dijo ahora él pensativo.

-¡POR QUE AHORA ELLA ESTÁ SALIENDO CON ÉL!-Gritó enojada y ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

-Rosalie, yo creo que deberías hablarlo con Emmett…-Dijo- No te preocupes-Dijo animándola.

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Emmett me odia-Dijo ella aún llorando mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Emmett no te odia Rose, pero tú debes ser más abierta con tus hermanos, no los evites-Dijo el doctor.

La chica no respondió, solamente se secó las lágrimas y esperó.

-¿Estás mejor?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Si… me siento mejor, gracias-Dijo sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-No hay de que… ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de Bella?-Dijo él y Rosalie puso mala cara.

-Muy bien… simplemente es una chica que conocieron mis hermanos el día que le hicieron una estúpida broma al director de la escuela… supongo que le habrán contado-Dijo y prosiguió al ver que el doctor asentía-Bueno y a Emmett le gusta y como dos desconsiderados flirtean en mi cara-Dijo molesta.

Luego de contarle acerca de lo que le había hecho pasar a Bella en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles el doctor se quedó petrificado al oírla.

-Si lo sé, una locura y estuvo mal, pero se lo merece-Dijo ella y se acomodó el cabello.

-Rosalie… entiendo que estés enojada y celosa… pero…-Dijo y ella lo interrumpió.

-No estoy celosa, es que ¿Qué clase de "buena persona" flirtea con tu ex en tú cara?-Dijo ella.

-Rosalie enserio, lo que le has hecho a esa chica es grave… podría haber terminado mal-Advirtió.

-Esa era la idea-Murmuró por lo bajo y el doctor le echó una mirada reprobatoria

-No iba a pasar nada ya que Bella tiene 17 años, además me disculpé con ella-Agregó.

-Es bueno que te hayas disculpado- Dijo. _Que buena chica si la perdonó_. Pensó.

-Procura no volver a hacer una cosa así Rosalie, por favor-Dijo el doctor anotando y la rubia asintió.

-Lo siento…-Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Bien… ¿Rosalie estás enterada de una "broma" en especial de tus hermanos?-

-Mas o menos… escuché algo… -Dijo pensativa- Alice estaba furiosa-Dijo.

-Oh… si, Alice me lo dejó en claro la sesión anterior-

Rosalie rió al escuchar el comentario del doctor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué han hecho ahora?-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

El doctor la observó extrañado al ver lo poco enterada que estaba la chica de la situación.

-Bueno tus hermanos, Edward y Jasper les dispararon con un arma a Alice y a Carlisle…-Dijo y la habitación se quedó en pleno silencio.

-Y usted dice que no están locos-Dijo ella irónicamente.

-¿Entonces no estabas enterada?-Dijo aún sorprendido.

-Evidentemente no-Respondió.

-¿Por qué estás tan alejada de tu familia Rosalie? Y en especial de tus hermanos-Dijo el doctor sorprendido por la escasa relación que la chica tenía con su familia adoptiva.

Rosalie se quedó unos segundos pensativa debatiéndose en responder o no esa pregunta.

-Es que…-Comenzó- Cuando éramos niños Edward, Alice y Jasper siempre me dejaban de lado, nunca querían estar conmigo…-Dijo angustiada-Así que crecí distanciada de ellos…-Contó.

-¿Pero… y Emmett?-Preguntó dudoso al ver que no lo había nombrado.

-Carlisle y Esme aún no lo habían adoptado… cuando lo hicieron, podría decirse que me integré más… de todas maneras solo hablaba o jugaba con Emmett ya que no quería la compañía de Edward, Jasper y Alice, ya que ellos me habían rechazado anteriormente. Emmett era algo así como mi mejor amigo-Respondió- Aun que ahora todo eso cambió, como puede ver-

-¿Por qué no intentas integrarte Rose? Sabes que puedes-Dijo y la chica suspiró.

-Lo dudo, además, después de todo ellos también tendrían que disculparse conmigo…-

-¿Por qué no se los dices? Deberías hablarlo con ellos, así pueden solucionar todo este inconveniente- Dijo y la chica sonrió.

-Si… creo que voy a hablar con ellos… no quiero estar peleada o ignorarlos… es que… nunca me dieron una oportunidad… solo Emmett lo hizo… y debo reconocer que la desperdicié-Dijo triste.

-¿La desperdiciaste? ¿A que te refieres Rose?-

-Emmett y yo estuvimos como un año de novios, sacando el hecho de que el siempre fue mi mejor amigo y la única persona que realmente me entendía, pero me dejó el año pasado…-Dijo ella.

-¿Pero por que te dejó Rose? ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Emmett me dejó gracias a lo que me convertí… al estar lejos de mi familia, solo estaba con las personas de la escuela que se hacían pasar por mis amigos… yo nunca quise ser así doctor-Aclaró.

-Oh…-Dijo anotando cosas en el block de hojas.

-Hoy hablaré con mis hermanos, y les pediré perdón por todo-Le aseguró ella.

-Bueno… me parece bien Rosalie…-Dijo y miró su reloj.

La chica suspiró mucho más calmada y desahogada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Mucho mejor, me ha sido de mucha utilidad venir-Dijo ella sonriente.

-Me alegro por ello Rose… ¿Quieres decir algo más antes de terminar?-

-Creo que no…-Dijo ella pensativa.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Podrías llamar a Edward por favor?-Preguntó el doctor entrando en un estado de nerviosismo ya que, supuestamente, estaría cara a cara con "el posible asesino" una vez más.

-Claro doctor Dawson, ha sido realmente un placer conocerlo-Dijo ella sonriendo y salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

-¿Y?-Preguntaron sus hermanos y su padre al unísono.

-Ha estado muy bien… me siento mucho mejor…-Dijo ella sonriente mientras se sentaba en un sillón al lado de Alice, quien la miraba extrañada.

-Edward, es tú turno-Dijo la rubia.

-Genial-Susurró él irónicamente y se incorporó y se alejó hacia la oficina del doctor.

* * *

Lo dejo ahí, después se viene la sesión de Edward...

Díganme que les pareció el cap en los lindos reviews que dejan :)

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar el fic, son unos amores ;)

¡¡Besitos!!

Pau.


	33. La sesión de Edward: Mass Hysteria

Holas!

Bueno, acá sigo el fic, subo la sesión de Edward que espero que les guste... :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el título a Green Day.

* * *

Edward llegó al pasillo que conducía hacia los diferentes consultorios pero extrañamente cuando se propuso a dirigirse a la oficina indicada un guardia de seguridad, que se había acercado, lo detuvo mirando unos papeles.

-Señor, necesitamos que espere un rato aquí- Pidió el oficial.

-Muy bien... Pero ¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada, nada- Contestó el primero mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Edward se quedó allí parado esperando alguna reacción de alguien, cuando en un segundo se acercaron 5 oficiales.

-¿Es él?- Preguntó uno de ellos mientras que el Cullen no entendía nada.

-Sí, es él- Dijo otro tomándolo de las manos.

-Ehh, ¿Qué hice?- preguntó Edward inocente.

-No te incumbe- Contestó otro oficial mientras comenzó a palparlo para ver si tenia algo peligroso. Al notar que no tenía nada, lo dejó libre -Muy bien, puedes ir a la oficina-

-Ehh, ¿Gracias?- Dijo Edward y se alejó porque sabía que no le convenía quedarse allí.

Llegó al lugar indicado, golpeó la puerta y cuando escuchó el 'pase', entró al despacho del licenciado medio nervioso y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.  
-Antes de que empecemos quiero que sepa que no quiero estar en este lugar sentado, solo lo hago porque mi padre me lo pide...- Se anticipó el Cullen.  
-Sí Edward, creo que ya lo sabia- Concordó el psicólogo.  
-Genial, podemos empezar-  
-Sí, comencemos -El psicólogo terminó de ordenar unos papeles y miró a Edward- ¿Algo para confesar?-  
-Sí...-Contestó el interrogado sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con el doctor- ¡ME GUSTA LA NOVIA DE MI HERMANO!-Gritó Edward sin anestesia haciendo que el psicólogo pegara un salto monumental -YO SÉ QUE ESTÁ MAL PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO, ME ENCANTA, ES HERMOSA, SU INDIFERENCIA LA HACE ÚNICA, ¿PERO SABE QUÉ? ¿¡SABE QUÉ!? ES LA NOVIA DEL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO-Edward hizo silencio-¡NO, MI HERMANO NO ES IDIOTA, YO LO QUIERO DOCTOR NO PIENSE MAL DE MI!- Concluyó.  
El doctor Dawson se quedó perplejo unos instantes sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

_¿A Edward le gusta la novia de su hermano? ¿O sea que le gusta Alice? ¡Pero por Dios!_

_¿Que clase de familia es está? ¡Todos los hijos de Carlisle son incestuosos y no tienen vergüenza de mostrarlo en público! _Pensó alarmado.

-¡¿Así que a ti también te gusta tu hermana?! ¿Cómo es que no te sientes mortificado por tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia Alice?-Dijo el doctor aún consternado.

-¿PERO DE QUE DIABLOS ME ESTÁ HABLANDO?-Gritó Edward histérico.

-¡Me dijiste que te gustaba la novia de tu hermano!-Se explicó el doctor.

Edward resopló- NO ME ESTABA REFIERNDO AL LOCO MANIÁTICO DE JASPER NI A ALICE, ¡ME REFERÍA A EMMETT QUE AHORA ESTÁ SALIENDO CON BELLA!-Gritó.

-Oh…-Dijo al oírlo.

-NUNCA MÁS VUELVA A DECIR ALGO ASÍ O LO LAMENTARÁ, ¿CÓMO CREE QUE ME PUEDE GUSTAR MI HERMANA? ¿ESTÁ USTED LOCO? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PROBLEMA MENTAL TIENE EH? POR QUE PARA PENSAR ESE TIPO DE ATROCIDAD REALMENTE TIENE QUE ESTAR MUY MAL DE LA CABEZA-Gritó fuera de sus casillas.

-Eh...Edward, ¿Por qué no te calmas?- Intentó el licenciado.  
-POR QUE NO PUEDO- Contestó Edward muy exaltado.  
-Muy bien, entonces tendré que medicarte- Dijo el mayor de la sala ante la cara de sorpresa del menor -No, solo era una broma... Una muy mala tengo que admitir- Admitió el doctor al ver la palidez de su paciente -Edward, ¿Tu hermano es una amenaza para ti?-  
-¿Por lo grande? Sí seguro, ¿Usted vio el tamaño de sus hombros? No puede ser posible, yo le dije que debe dejar el gimnasio pero el muy terco no me hace caso-Empezó Edward pareciéndose a Esme.  
-Ehh... No digo por el tamaño, sino por Bella- Dijo el doctor.  
-Ah, por eso... Pues sí señor, siempre esta con ella y yo...-Hizo una pausa- NO AGUANTO LOS CELOS, LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO- Continuó gritando haciendo que el psicólogo volviera a saltar de su lugar.  
-Edward te pido que te calmes sino voy a llamar a seguridad- Amenazó el mayor.  
-ESTOY CALMADO LO JURO- Siguió Edward.  
-Voy a pedirte que deposites tu enojo físico en otra persona Edward, no en mí-

-DEPOSITO MI ENOJO EN QUIEN QUIERA- Le contradijo.

-Genial Edward, entonces voy a llamar a seguridad-

-LLAME AL EJERCITO, ¡ALGUIEN TIENE QUE AYDUARME A RECUPERAR A BELLA! NO ME VIENE MAL – Siguió gritando Edward mientras el doctor pulsaba el botón de seguridad y llamaba a los guardias- NO ME VAN A DEJAR SOLO, YO SÉ QUE EL EJERCITO ME VA A AYUDAR A RESOLVER MI PROBLEMA, NO ME CANSO DE REPETIRLO ¡NO ESTOY SOLO!- Mientras Edward seguía a los gritos pelados, los oficiales lograron alcanzar el despacho del licenciado y lo tomaron de las manos, de nuevo. – ¡SÍ! ¡USTEDES SON MI APOYO! VAMOS A RECUPERAR A ISABELLA SWAN A TODA COSTA, VAS A VER EMMETT, NO SE VA A QUEDAR CONTIGO- Así se llevaron a Edward los policías, sus gritos se escuchaban en todo el lugar.

-Que familia de locos...- Concluyó el doctor anotando un par de cosas en el expediente que tenía por título Edward Cullen.

Los guardias de seguridad llevaron a Edward hacia la sala de espera donde se encontraban los demás Cullen.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Carlisle al ver la escena.

-El chico se descontroló, así que le pedimos que controle a su "hijo" o que se lo lleve de aquí-Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Realmente lo siento mucho-Se disculpó Carlisle.

Los guardias dejaron a Edward con Carlisle y se alejaron.

-¡¿Pero que ha pasado?! Desde aquí se escuchaban gritos-Dijo Emmett divertido y su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada y le lanzó un gruñido amenazador.

-Oh…-Susurró el chico al ver a su hermano.

-Después a mí me dice que estoy loco de remate-Susurró Jasper, que se encontraba sentado tranquilamente leyendo una revista junto con Alice.

-Bien, como nadie se ofrece a ir, yo iré-Saltó la duende de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la oficina del doctor Dawson dando sus típicos saltitos de alegría.

* * *

Perdón que sea tan cortita, pero no tengo tiempo xD

Estoy a full con el cole ultimamente... perdón :(

Las próximas sesiones van a ser más largas lo prometo :)

Bueno, se viene la sesión de Alice ahora... Dejen sus reviews así me dicen que les pareció la locura de Edward xD

Un abrazo al estilo Emmett a todos ustedes que leen la historia! :D

Pau.


	34. La sesión de Alice: ¿Que hiciste Alice?

Holis a todos :)

Acá sigo actualizando y como prometí el cap es más largo que el anterior :)

Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-¡Alice!-Dijo el doctor al ver a la duende entrar.

-Hola doctor, lamento el berrinche que armó Eddie-Dijo ella y se sentó frente al escritorio.

-Oh…-

La chica esperó a que el doctor comenzara con el interrogatorio, que después de todo era bastante divertido.

-Han pasado tantas cosas tan divertidas, tantas locuras desde la última sesión-Dijo ella recordando.

-¿Buenas… o malas?-Preguntó con miedo y la duende rió.

-Eh… no sabría decirle…-Admitió.

El doctor palideció al oírla.

-Cuando salimos de aquí la otra vez Jasper me llevó de compras, pero pobrecito, debió haberlo visto, parecía asustado, y lo comprendo ya que lo dejé sin dinero, pero como soy muy buena le compré un regalito cuando él no se dio cuenta-Dijo sonriendo- Y ese día Jasper casi asesina a Emmett-Dijo Alice riendo y el doctor abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eh… Alice… ¿Jasper ha tenido otro episodio violento? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?-Dijo listo para anotar.

-Bueno… todo comenzó cuando yo le llevé a Jasper el regalito que le había comprado… y… bueno podría decirse que quisimos tener "un tiempo a solas" y Emmett lo arruinó-

-¿Cómo lo arruinó?-Preguntó algo intrigado.

-Va a sonar raro doctor…-Dijo ella.

-A esta altura nada me parece raro Alice, sigue adelante-Dijo como si estuviera explicando lo obvio.

La duende rió- Emmett salió de debajo de la cama de Jasper diciendo que estaba buscando a Edward para tomarle una foto y Jazzy casi lo mata, le dijo que saliera de allí y que se explique y nos saco una foto de improvisto y salió corriendo mientras gritaba como un loco maniático-Contó.

-¿Y Jasper que hizo?-

-Jasper lo persiguió por toda la casa a los gritos, gritaban algo de ambos eran generales del ejercito y que querían pelear o algo así-Dijo ella pensativa.

-Oh…-Susurró al oírla.

-Ambos bajaron a la sala y se pusieron a correr por todas partes, luego Jasper se abalanzó sobre Emmett y lo atrapó… y comenzó a ahorcarlo hasta que Esme y Carlisle llegaron y lo detuvieron-

-¿Lo estaba ahorcando solo por que le tomó una fotografía?-Dijo perplejo.

-Sip… no hay que molestar a Jasper… o lo lamentarás… ese es su lema-Dijo ella orgullosa de su chico.

-Oh… ya… veo… ¿Alice podrías decirme si Jasper ha sido siempre violento?-Indagó.

-Solo cuando la situación lo demanda, si no, es muy dulce, sobre todo conmigo-Respondió sonriendo.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno… no es que Jasper esté todo el día mal humorado… bueno hay veces que si lo admito, pero es muy tranquilo, si no te metes con él, él no se meterá contigo-

-Oh… ¿Y que más ocurrió luego de que tus padres llegaran?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Les pidieron una explicación obviamente… después también Rosalie, Edward y yo bajamos a ver lo que sucedía… Cuando Esme le pidió la foto a Emmett todos nos empezamos a morir de la risa, ya que… bueno la foto era muy graciosa, mi expresión y la de mi Jazzy en la foto eran impagables… pero luego de eso, cuando nos mandaron a dormir Jasper quedó traumado y no pudo dormir en toda la noche, debió haberlo visto, pobrecito, en la mañana tenía todas ojeras… me enojé con Emmett por haberlo dejado así-Agregó ella.

El doctor anotó cosas en su block rápidamente.

-¿Alice la violencia que expresa Jasper tiene que ver con que tú lo hagas vestirse de mujer?-Preguntó.

-Oh… bueno… a él no le agrada para nada la idea de ayudarme con el modelaje ni con mis hermosos desfiles, pero lo hace de todos modos por que me ama-Dijo ella sonriente.

-Pero Alice… ¿No crees que deberías buscar a otra persona que pueda ayudarte con eso? Ya que Jasper es un hombre y no puedes andar vistiéndolo como mujer… ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Rosalie o a tu amiga Bella?-

-Pero… pero… pero… ¡Jasper es especial! Sin él mis desfiles no serían lo mismo, ya que Jasper es quien le da ese toque de brillo y sin él nada sería igual… además es lindo el tenerlo desfilando para mí, aun que él no lo quiera admitir, se ve sexy desfilando -Insistió la chica.

-Alice, ¿No has pensando que tal vez Jasper haya estado acumulando todo el odio que siente cuando… lo vistes de mujer y ahora se está rebelando a través de sus "bromas"?-

-Bueno… nunca lo había visto así… pero Jasper debe ser mi modelo doctor, es más, cuando sea diseñadora y tenga mi propia marca de ropa, accesorios, bolsos y zapatos Jasper será mi modelo, es que se ve tan… tan… adorable con mi ropa puesta-Dijo ella feliz.

_El chico está perdido… me apiado de él…_ Pensó rendido el doctor.

-¡Y un día estaba preparando un hermoso desfile en el cual Jasper iba a modelar mis vestidos más lindos y caros! ¿Y que ocurrió? ¡Jasper se escapó! -Gritó ella –Nunca se lo perdonaré-Dijo ahora indiferente- Me dejó plantada allí sola y no hubo desfile ni nada, eso es maldad, doctor, maldad PURA-

El doctor contempló a Alice sorprendido y siguió escribiendo cosas en su block.

-¿Qué más?-Preguntó una vez que ya había anotado lo suficiente.

-Bueno, como me dejó sola sin nada que hacer tuve que castigarlo, lo hice salir con Eric-Dijo y apenas dijo eso se calló al instante y se tapó la boca con ambas manos

-¡NO!-Gritó de repente asustando al doctor.

-¿Has hecho que Jasper salga con un compañero de clase?-Dijo atónito.

-¡NO!-Volvió a gritar y se tranquilizó e intentó serenarse- No doctor… nunca pasó…-Dijo al fin.

-¿Entonces por que lo has dicho Alice?-Preguntó dudoso.

-Por que… eh… bueno si ocurrió… pero… no… me refiero a que ocurrió en… en… ¿Mis sueños?-

-¿En tus sueños?-Dijo el doctor y Alice asintió sonriente- ¿O sea que soñaste que Jasper salía con un compañero de clase?-Dijo el doctor y Alice se sonrojó en un rojo fuerte.

-¿Jasper estaba vestido de mujer en tu sueño?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Eh…-Dudó la duende.

-Tomaré eso como un sí… ¿Por qué crees que has soñado eso Alice?-Preguntó.

-Eh… yo… realmente no lo se… quizás… por que estaba tan molesta con Jasper que quería vengarme y hacerlo sufrir y humillarlo de tal manera que en el futuro no saldría de su cuarto y viviría oculto debajo de su cama-Dijo con tono macabro.

-Oh… ¿Por qué debajo de su cama?-Preguntó.

-Para no mostrarse más al mundo y vivir en las sombras-Dijo con el tono de antes.

-Ya veo… Entonces… ¿Si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de hacerle eso a Jasper, lo hubieras hecho?-Dijo el doctor.

-Pero claro que si, es más, lo hice… en mis sueños… Jasper se lo merecía-Sonrió.

-¿No crees que sería demasiado?-

-Oh no, por supuesto que no-Dijo riendo.

-¿Sabe Jasper acerca de esto?-

-Bueno… le conté acerca del sueño y le dije que si no se comportaba lo obligaría a que hiciera ese sueño realidad- Contó la chica- Pero igual todo empeoró… por que Jazz no se quedó con los brazos cruzados…-Dijo la chica.

-¿No se quedó de brazos cruzados? ¿Qué ocurrió Alice?-Preguntó.

-Jasper planeó una venganza contra mí y Edward…-Dijo ella y el doctor la observó dudoso.

-¿Por qué Edward también?-Dijo.

-Eh… es que… él… eh… uh…-Dijo intentando buscar una explicación coherente-Es que Edward se ofreció a ayudarme a amenazar a Jasper con hacer que mi sueño se vuelva realidad… entonces Jasper se quería vengar de él también-

-Oh, bien, sigue Alice-Dijo el doctor no muy convencido.

-Bueno… como bien sabe, Jasper es experto en el tema de la guerra, así que conoce todos nuestros puntos débiles y demás, así que sea lo que sea que esté planeando no es nada bueno… nos amenaza directa e indirectamente-Dijo la chica.

El doctor observó a Alice sorprendido.

-¿A que te refieres con que los amanzana directa e indirectamente?-Preguntó pensativo.

-Eh… bueno… es que… hay veces que simplemente nos echa miradas o señas… o a veces se nos acerca y nos dice que tengamos cuidado y que todo lo que hagamos para detenerlo será en vano, que se vengará de nosotros de todas maneras… eso es bastante directo e indirecto-Dijo la duende asintiendo.

-Si es verdad… pero… Lo que no entiendo es que papel juega Edward en todo esto… como me has dicho sé que el te iba a ayudar a vengarte de Jasper si él no se comportaba… pero lo que no entiendo es por que-

-Eh…ah…eh…es…que… él…-Dijo Alice perdida sin saber que decir. _¿Y ahora que hago?_ Se preguntó desesperada.

-¿Y bien Alice?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Es que Edward… él… le guardaba rencor a Jasper…-Dijo Alice al fin.

-Oh… ¿Puedo saber por que?-

-Es un secreto doctor… realmente me gustaría contarle… pero…-Dijo Alice.

-Oh, está bien, entiendo Alice-Dijo.

La chica suspiró aliviada y esperó.

-¿Qué más hay para decir?-Dijo al fin.

La duende se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-A pesar de todo esto que está ocurriendo amo a Jasper con toda mi alma… y él mismo me ha dejado en claro que le pasa lo mismo-

-¿O sea que a pesar de que él esté enfadado contigo sigue amándote?-

-Si, así es-Contestó.

El doctor sonrió-Oh bueno, no es extraño ya que percibo que Jasper tiene profundos sentimientos hacia ti, no solo cuando se dirige a ti verbalmente, si no en todo momento-Dijo mientras escribía.

Alice sonrió al escuchar al doctor.

-Si, yo también me siento así con Jazz… es que es imposible no quererlo… es tan tierno, cuando se lo propone-Dijo riendo.

-Bueno luego hablaré con Jasper acerca de esto…-Dijo mientras suspiraba.

-¿Algo más Alice?-Preguntó mientras observaba a la duende.

-Nop -Sonrió alegre mientras observaba como el doctor dejaba aún lado su expediente y tomaba el de su hermano.

-Muy bien… en ese caso… ¿Podrías llamar a Emmett?-Pidió amablemente.

-Claro que si, adiós doctor-Dijo ella mientras se incorporaba y salía dando sus saltitos hacia la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo te fue mi amor?-Preguntó Jasper al verla sentarse a su lado.

-Bien… Emmett es tu turno-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Por qué Jasper siempre es el último?-Se quejó Emmett.

-Lo mejor lo deja para el final-Dijo el rubio sonriente y su hermano bufó- Oh, ¿No estarás celoso no es así?-Lo burló.

-Silencio Jaspercito Cullen, más respeto hacia mí-Dijo Emmett con indiferencia fingida y se levantó y se dirigió hacia la oficina del doctor.

* * *

Lo dejo ahí, después se viene la sesión de Emmett :)

Espero que les haya gustado!

Díganme en los reviews, ¿si?

Bueno, un besito a todos ustedes que leen mi fic!

Pau.


	35. La sesión de Emmett: American Idiot

Holis a todos :)

Acá subo la sesión de Emmett, espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el título a Green Day.

* * *

-¡DOC BOB! TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS, DAME UN ABRAZO-Dijo Emmett al entrar y se abalanzó sobre el escritorio y abrazó al doctor que lo observaba atónito.

-Oh…-Dijo cuando el chico lo soltó.

-Bien… Comencemos-Dijo Emmett y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala.

-Está bien… ¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que ha ocurrido los últimos días desde la última sesión Emmett?-Dijo el doctor.

-Oh, si, si, claro, eh… déjeme pensar…-Dijo el chico pensativo- Es que han pasado TANTAS cosas… como el episodio de la foto de Jasper y Alice… ¡Que los atrapé en una situación comprometedora!-Dijo riendo.

-¿Emmett les sacaste a tus "hermanos" una foto en esa… clase de situación?-Dijo sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Bueno… no llegué… por que me descubrieron, pero les saqué una foto igual, debió haber visto sus expresiones-Dijo riendo.

El doctor observó a Emmett unos segundos y se puso a escribir en el block apresuradamente.

Mientras el doctor escribía Emmett recordó cuando le contó a Alice que el doc Bob no estaba enterado de que Jasper y Edward no habían utilizado armas de verdad. Al pensar en ese día soltó una carcajada y el doctor lo miró extrañado.

-Lo siento…-Susurró sonriendo.

-Está bien… ¿Luego de eso que ocurrió?-Preguntó.

-Bueno al día siguiente invité a Bella a salir, ya que… bueno… como usted sabe… al final no pude salir con ella después de todo el lío que se armó con Rosalie… no se si esté enterado…-Dijo Emmett y al ver que el doctor asentía prosiguió- Y… bueno nada, esa tarde salí con Bella, fuimos al centro comercial de Port Ángeles y estuvo muy bueno-Dijo sonriendo.

-Oh… que bueno… ¿Qué más ocurrió?-Preguntó.

-Es… complicado…-Dijo Emmett pensativo.

-¿A que te refieres Emmett? ¿Qué es complicado?-

-Es que… bueno, antes de que la cosa se pusiera extraña recuerdo que Jazz me llamó con el celular de Eddie-Dijo él.

-¿Para que te llamó Jasper con el celular de Edward?-

-Creo que era para preguntarme donde me encontraba o algo así-Respondió- En fin, luego, mientras le contaba a Bella acerca de las depravaciones de Alice y las… cortas de medidas de Jasper aparecieron dos locos-Dijo riendo.

-¿Depravaciones de Alice? ¿Cortas medidas de Jasper? ¿Aparecieron dos locos? ¿De que hablas Emmett?- Preguntó confuso.

Emmett rió a carcajadas- Lo siento, lo siento, pero fue inevitable… Con las depravaciones de Alice me refiero a que ella perseguía a Jasper por todas partes y lo acosaba para que sea su modelito personal, es más, ¡Entró al baño mientras él se duchaba!-Dijo riendo y el doctor abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oh, no se preocupe, no ocurrió nada, si no, no estaría aquí, ya me encontraría en el loquero con un chaleco de fuerza-Agregó y el doctor hizo una mueca.

-¿O sea que… Alice y Jasper no… no lo han hecho?-Dijo temiendo por la respuesta y Emmett soltó una risita.

-No que yo sepa doc Bob, Jasper es muy reservado con ese tema, no se puede nombrar nada acerca del asunto cuando él está cerca o lo lamentarás-Dijo riendo- Bueno lo de las cortas medidas de mi hermanito, es por su… eh su… usted sabe-Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

El doctor se quedó pensativo- No Emmett, la verdad que no se a que te refieres-Dijo.

-Oh vamos-Dijo riendo- A su cosita esa, ¿Me entiende ahora?-Dijo y el doctor captó la idea.

-Ah… te referías a eso…-Dijo avergonzado- ¿Lo has visto?-Preguntó de repente.

-¡NO POR DIOS QUE ASCO!-Gritó Emmett luego de ahogar un gritito.

-¿Entonces por que dices… "las cortas medidas"?-

-Eh… simplemente por que me gusta molestar a Jasper con eso, es que se vuelve loco cuando intenta negarlo-Dijo Emmett sonriendo angelicalmente y el docto suspiró.

-No habrá pensado que yo… sería capaz de… ver a… ¡Jasper desnudo!-Dijo y al contemplar el silencio que invadió el cuarto gritó- ¡QUE ASCO!-

-Bien, bien, mejor dejemos este asunto de lado… prosigamos… si me decías de tu cita con Bella… ¿Qué habían aparecido dos locos?-

-Oh, si, si, por supuesto… eh… fue muy raro doc… cuando estaba hablando con Bella de…-Dijo y al ver la expresión del doctor dijo- Eh… de eso de Jasper, apareció una… un… eh… bueno realmente no sabría decirle que era…-Dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué apareció Emmett?-Preguntó intrigado.

-Un… travesti-Dijo al fin- O sea… fue muy extraño ya que decía conocerme… y em… me recordaba a alguien… pero no puedo darme cuenta a quien-

El doctor lo contempló sorprendido y se puso a escribir.

-¿Qué pasó luego Emmett?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Bueno… eh… yo me encontraba con Bella y… se acercó otro que siempre tenía el periódico en la cara… no se lo quitó en ningún momento-Dijo recordando aquella extraña situación- Se llamaban Edwin y Jaspin-Dijo y el doctor lo miró atónito.

-¿Edwin y Jaspin?-Preguntó.

-Si así es, es más… creo que Jaspin, el travesti, es la prima de Jasper y Edwin, el del periódico en la cara, el primo segundo-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿La prima y el primo segundo de Jasper? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó.

-Es que según Jasper, sus primos lo habían venido a visitar, pero nunca nos vinieron a ver, que desconsideraros y ni hablar de Jasper, un resentido que nunca en su vida me habló de sus familiares que viven en Jresaspllasas o como se llame aquel lugar que está al otro lado del mundo…-Dijo Emmett.

-Oh…-Dijo el doctor al escucharlo.

-Bueno, luego ambos se fueron y Bella y yo nos quedamos atónitos… fueron los momentos más extraños de toda mi vida, después llevé a Bella a su casa y me fui a la mía-Concluyó con una sonrisa- Oh, oh, casi lo olvido, al día siguiente, Eric, un compañero de clase le dijo a Jasper que quería salir con su prima, la verdad es que no se cuando ni como la conoció… pero bueno…-

-¿Eric has dicho?-Dijo el doctor perplejo. _¿No era Eric el chico que estaba en el supuesto sueño de Alice? _Pensó.

_-_Sip, Eric, ¿Lo conoce?-Preguntó Emmett.

_-_No… pero Alice lo nombró-Dijo pensativo.

_-_Oh… bueno después de todo ella le consiguió la cita a Jaspin… ya que Jasper se rehusaba a que su prima salga con Eric-

-¿Por qué se rehusaba?-

-La verdad no lo se… parecía que había visto un fantasma, estaba tan pálido y podría jurar que estaba teniendo una convulsión interna-Dijo recordando.

El doctor se puso a escribir lo más rápido que podía.

-Luego de eso no se en que quedó… si salieron o no… debería preguntarle a Jasper-Dijo dudoso- También me encargué de regañar a Jasper, ya que no tenía derecho a no contarme acerca de sus parientes-Dijo Emmett ahora cruzándose de brazos ofendido.

-¿Qué más ocurrió?-Preguntó el doctor mientras escribía.

-Rosalie casi mata a Jasper por que en la escuela decían que Jaspin era más linda que ella, he visto a Jaspin con mis propios ojos… y no le llega a Rosie ni a los talones-Dijo Emmett riendo.

-¿Podrías describir a Jaspin Emmett?-Pidió amablemente el doctor.

-Si claro, em… es rubia, alta, delgada, pálida, cara de pocos amigos y algo musculosa para ser una "chica"… tenía un vestido espantoso y estaba toda pintarrajeada… y em… bueno, recordar a alguien así me provoca dolores de cabeza-Dijo riendo.

El doctor observó a Emmett unos segundos- ¿No crees que has descrito a la perfección a Jasper?-Preguntó dudando y Emmett lo observó abriendo mucho los ojos- Olvida el vestido y el maquillaje-Agrego el doctor.

-Eh… bueno si, puede ser, después de todo son parientes, es normal que se parezcan-Dijo Emmett.

-Si…-Susurró no muy convencido el doctor. _Aquí pasa algo y voy a descubrirlo…_ Pensó.

-¡También recuerdo que el sábado por la mañana vi a Jasper reír! Y no de la mejor manera, era la típica risa malvada-Dijo Emmett- Luego cuando se fue, Rose se puso a hablar mal de él y Alice lo defendió y eh... ¿Qué más?-Dijo pensativo.

El doctor esperó a que Emmett siguiera.

-¡AH SI, SI!-Gritó sobresaltando por completo al doctor- Lo siento… bueno decía que Jasper en el almuerzo se hizo el chico delicado y formal, solo faltaba que nos trate de señores y señoras Cullen-Dijo riendo- Luego de eso… recuerdo que en la cena Esme se abalanzó sobre Jasper diciéndole algo de que no se acercara nunca más a los cuchillos…-

-¿Por qué eso?-Preguntó confundido.

-La verdad no tengo idea, quizás Jasper es suicida…-Dijo riendo y el doctor ahogó un grito- O quizás estaba haciendo malabares con los cuchillos, una vez lo hizo-Dijo Emmett asintiendo y el doctor palideció mientras dejaba caer su mandíbula- Oh, si, si recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, pero lamentablemente Jasper no tenía en mente suicidarse ni nada por el estilo, simplemente quería jugar, es que creo que quería impresionar a Alice o algo así, imagínate la cara de Esme cuando entró en la cocina y vio a Jasper arrojando los cuchillos al aire-Dijo Emmett riendo.

-¿JASPER REALMENTE QUIZO HACER MALABARES CON CUCHILLOS?-Gritó perplejo.

-Eh… si, era pequeño… pero no se preocupe, Carlisle y Esme lo encontraron a tiempo-Dijo Emmett.

-Por dios…-Dijo aún shockeado.

-Desde aquel día Esme tiene todos los cubiertos guardados, es más cada tanto los cambia de lugar por las dudas-

_Luego hablaré con Carlisle… no puede ser que Jasper realmente haya hecho una cosa así…_ Pensó alarmado.

-Que más, que más-Pensó Emmett en voz alta- Oh si fui al cuarto de Alice y cuando entré parecía que un tornado había pasado por allí, luego la loca de mi hermanita fue corriendo a mí cuarto y decía que no era posible que Jasper haya limpiado mi cuarto, si la entiendo al principio cuando me dijo que estaba ayudando a Esme con la limpieza me reí en su cara, pero al ver su expresión lo dejé limpiar, bueno Alice decía que había escondido algo, eww que asco-

-¿Y fue así?-

-No que yo sepa, pero luego a que no adivina ¡Jasper se había ofrecido para hacer el almuerzo!-Dijo Emmett.

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?-Dijo el doctor.

-No… bueno si, por supuesto, nunca puedes dejar a Jasper cerca de una cocina-Explicó el chico.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno en primer lugar, podría explotar la cocina y a todos los presentes en ella, segundo allí se encuentran los cuchillos o sea ¡PELIGRO!, tercero Jasper NO puede cocinar, por que tranquilamente nos podría envenenar a nosotros o a la persona para la cual cocine-Explicó.

-Oh… no creo que Jasper…-Dijo pero el chico lo interrumpió.

-¡JA! Eso es precisamente lo que él quiere que creamos, hay si pobrecito Jaspercito Halecito déjenlo hacer el almuerzo, pero cuando te volteas o te apuñala por la espalda o le pone veneno a la comida o ambas-

-Yo creo que deberías tener más confianza con tu hermano-

-Si, si claro-Dijo Emmett.

-Luego apareció Alice y me dijo que vigilaríamos a Jasper, y que debía ayudarla a ella y a Edward, y con Eddie estuvimos toda la noche esperando la señal de Alice para comenzar pero la duende estaba MUY ocupada con Jasper en su cuarto haciendo dios sabe que-Dijo riendo.

-¿Vigilar a Jasper?-

-Si, si es que estaba muy raro, como siempre, pero peor…-

-Oh… ya veo-

-Luego Edward salió a buscar a Alice y no se que es lo que haya visto, pero quedó traumado, y luego entre Jasper y yo lo tuvimos que llevar a su cuarto a arrastras. Y me parece que después de eso metí la pata por que le dije a Alice que la vigilancia no había salido del todo bien delante de Jasper y él le exigió una explicación… luego de eso Alice me dijo que me fuera y… creo que fue lo mejor… en la mañana Alice estaba muy deprimida, parecía Jasper, pero luego se arreglaron por que los vi besarse en el recreo de la escuela-Dijo sonriendo.

-Oh… bueno como veo han sucedido muchas cosas…-Dijo el doctor- ¿Algo más Emmett?-

-¡No creo, he contado casi toda la historia de la vida mas o menos!-Dijo riendo.

El doctor sonrió- ¿Podrías llamar a Jasper?-Preguntó y el chico sonrió.

-Claro doc, nos vemos-Dijo incorporándose de un salto y saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

Bueno por ahora... hasta ahí

Díganme que les pareció en los reviews, espero que se hayan reido :)

Después se viene la sesión de Jasper ...

Muchos abrazos al estilo Emmett para todos ustedes que leen mi fic :)

Pau.


	36. La sesión de Jasper: Uptight

Hola!

Bueno aca sigo actualizando, la sesión de Jasper xD

Espero que les guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-¿Cómo te ha ido Emmett?-Preguntó Rosalie sonriendo dejando a todos extrañados ante su reacción.

-Eh… bien, gracias Rose-Respondió no muy convencido y se sentó en uno de lo sillones

-Bien Jazzy es tú turno-Agregó mientras tomaba una revista.

Jasper hizo una mueca, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la oficina pero cuando entró en el pasillo un oficial de seguridad lo detuvo, al igual que a Edward.

-¿Todo está bien oficial?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Este es el otro-Dijo otro oficial que se había acercado y comenzó a palpar a Jasper quien estaba consternado ante la situación.

-Bien, puedes pasar, pero no intentes nada, te vigilamos a ti y a tu hermano-Dijo el oficial una vez que ya había dejado a Jasper quien lo observó con el ceño fruncido y se metió en la oficina del doctor Dawson.

-Jasper-Dijo el doctor al verlo entrar.

-Buenas tardes doctor…-Dijo y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio-Lamento la repentina intrusión, no tengo excusa-Agregó.

-Oh… no te preocupes…-Dijo el doctor mientras tomaba nuevamente el block de hojas para comenzar a anotar- Muy bien… entre Emmett y Alice me han contado mas o menos que es lo que ha ocurrido últimamente -Dijo el doctor.

Jasper observó al doctor y esperó.

-¿Enserio querías ahorcar a Emmett solo por tomarte una fotografía?-Preguntó de repente el doctor Dawson.

-No es solo el hecho de que Emmett me haya tomado una foto, si no su actitud infantil de interrumpir un momento entre Alice y yo. No tenía derecho a hacer eso, así que preferí darle una dosis de su propia medicina-Sonrió el chico.

-Oh, ya veo… igual no tienes por que agredir de esa manera a tu hermano Jasper-Lo regañó.

-No volverá a ocurrir, no mientras Emmett se comporte como es debido-Aseguró el rubio.

El doctor asintió no muy convencido y anotó rápidamente un par de cosas.

-Alice me contó acerca tú y Eric-Dijo mientras escribía y el rubio palideció.

-¿Qué?-Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Que Alice me contó lo que ocurrió entre tú y Eric, ¿Cómo te lo tomaste al principio?-Preguntó.

-Yo… yo… no se de que habla-Dijo Jasper shockeado_. Alice no puede hacerme esto… no… ella no es capaz… ¿O si?_ Pensó alarmado.

-Sé muy bien que sabes de que hablo-Dijo el doctor serio y Jasper entró en un estado de nervios- Bueno si es así, ¿Por que no me dejas refrescarte la memoria?-Dijo el doctor luego de un suspiro- Jasper, recuerdas que Alice soñó que tú y un compañero de clase salían… ¿No es así?-

Jasper se quedó atónito, sin dar crédito a sus oídos… _¡Alice le ha contado todo! Pero indirectamente… _Pensó.

-Yo…-Comenzó el chico.

- Alice también me ha contando acerca de tu venganza, dime, ¿Por qué no lo hablas? No sea cosa que quieras que Carlisle te mande a un reformatorio-Dijo_. O a un loquero._ Pensó.

Jasper sonrió- No, no quiero eso, pero Carlisle puede hacer lo que le plazca, ya que me vengaré de todas formas-Dijo.

-Jasper, ¿Por qué crees que Alice soñó que salías con un compañero de clase?-

-Que se yo, es que estaba enfadada cuando la dejé plantada en un desfile-Dijo Jasper.

-¿Podrías contarme como era el sueño?-Dijo.

-Eh… yo…-

-No tengas vergüenza-Sonrió.

-Es que… bueno… eso se lo tendría que preguntar a Alice… ya que ella lo soñó… a mí solo me contó de que trataba, nada más-

-Oh… si tienes razón… ¿Por qué Edward te guarda rencor Jasper?-

-¿Eh?-Preguntó sin entender- Debo decirle que no estaba al tanto de que él me guardara rencor…-

-Pero según Alice, ese es el motivo por el cual Edward también te amenazó con hacer realidad su sueño-

Jasper hizo una mueca y frunció el seño. _Por Dios… que manera de distorsionar los hechos…_ Pensó el chico.

-¿No es así?-Preguntó el doctor sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, si, si… eh… la verdad es que no tengo idea de por que me guarde rencor… luego lo hablaré con él-Respondió.

-Me parece excelente Jasper-Sonrió el doctor- Dime, ¿Tus primos te han venido a visitar hace poco?-

_Oh no, no, no, no, ¡NO! NO OTRA VEZ CON ESO POR FAVOR NO._ Pensó alarmando.

-¿Jasper? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás más pálido de lo normal-Dijo algo preocupado el doctor al ver al chico.

-Estoy… bien doctor… gracias… y respondiendo a su pregunta, si, mis primos me han venido a visitar hace unos días-Respondió.

-Ah, eh… ¿Jasper tú prima salió con un tal Eric?-Preguntó y a Jasper le tembló la mandíbula.

-Si… salió con él… pero le aseguro doctor que no quiere escuchar eso… no tiene nada de interesante-Aseguró.

-Oh… ¿No quieres hablar de eso?-Preguntó el doctor y Jasper negó con la cabeza

-Está bien entonces… no te preocupes… bueno pasemos a otra cosa…-Dijo haciendo anotaciones. _Luego debo hablar con Carlisle… de la posible relación que tenga el supuesto sueño de Alice con el hecho de que la supuesta "prima" (si es que realmente existe) de Jasper haya salido con el mismo chico del sueño de Alice… demasiada coincidencia… como pensé antes… aquí pasa algo… y voy a descubrirlo, siento que tengo la respuesta frente a mí, pero no puedo verla._ Pensó mientras hacía anotaciones.

-Bueno Jasper, cambiando de tema… Emmett me habló acerca de… cuando uh… tú… hiciste malabares con cuchillos-

El rubio observó perplejo al doctor_. ¿Quién rayos se creía Emmett para contar cosas como esas? Lo voy a matar_ Pensó- Ahora que lo estoy pensando-Comenzó tranquilamente- Como me hubiera gustado usar una P35 verdadera y no una de agua, así mataba a Emmett y…-Dijo Jasper pero el doctor lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué has dicho Jasper?-Preguntó el doctor interrumpiendo a Jasper, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Jasper dudó-Eh… que ahora que lo pienso me hubiera gustado usar una P35 verdadera y no una de agua, así mataba a Emmett-Repitió.

El doctor Dawson se quedó completamente impresionado… la palabra impresionado era poco para lo que realmente sentía en ese momento… se sentía atónito, perplejo, por la revelación que acababa de tener…_ O sea que todo este tiempo he pensando que este chico y su hermano utilizaron armas verdaderas en su "broma"… cuando solo usaron pistolas de agua… ¡Ahora si todo encaja! _Pensó.

-¿Doctor?-Preguntó Jasper.

-¿O sea que siempre fueron de agua?-Preguntó de repente.

-¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué yo le dispararía a Alice con una P35 verdadera?-Dijo y un silencio invadió el cuarto- ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS LE PASA EH? ¿SE CREE QUE SOY UN ASESINO? SÉ QUE TAL VEZ ME GUSTE EL TEMA DE LA GUERRA, PERO NO ESTOY TAN MAL DE LA CABEZA COMO PARA APUNTARLE A ALGUIEN CON UN REVOLVER ¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDE SIQUIERA PENSAR QUE YO PODRÍA DISPARARLE A ALICE, EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? ¡Y AMORDAZAR DE VERDAD A MI MADRE! USTED REALMENTE ESTÁ LOCO DE REMATE, ¿Y ES PSICÓLOGO? ¿QUE CLASE SE IDIOTA DEJA QUE PERSONAS COMO USTED TRABAJEN AQUÍ Y ACONSEJEN A PERSONAS SI VAN A ESTAR CAMBIANDO LA REALIDAD DE LOS HECHOS? ¿SABE QUE? ME LARGO DE AQUÍ, YA QUE ESTOY PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO-Gritó Jasper histérico luego de incorporarse violentamente.

El chico salió de la oficina dando un portazo fuerte y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera.

-¿Jazzy? ¿Está todo bien?-Dijo Alice a verlo tan frustrado.

-NO ALICE, NADA ESTÁ BIEN EL IDIOTA DEL DOCTOR SE HA CREIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE EDWARD Y YO USAMOS ARMAS DE VERDAD-Gritó y Emmett y Alice intercambiaron una mirada disimuladamente.

-¿Es enserio Jasper?-Preguntó Carlisle asombrado y su hijo asintió- Entonces iré a hablar con Robert y le explicaré la situación, quédense aquí y por favor, pórtense bien-Dijo Carlisle, y se incorporó y se alejó hacia la oficina del doctor Dawson.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo hasta ahí, perdón que sea cortito xD

Dejen sus reviews así me dicen que les pareció! Solo espero que se haya reído :)

Un besito enorme y un abrazo al estilo Emmett a todos ustedes que leen el fic y comentan.

Pau.


	37. Carlisle: Peacemaker

Holis a todos :)

Acá sigo actualizando, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el título a Green Day.

* * *

-¿Robert?-Preguntó Carlisle entrando a la sala luego de tocar.

-Oh… si pasa Carlisle-Dijo el doctor.

Carlisle entró y se sentó frente al escritorio- Lamento lo que ocurrió… yo pensé que mis hijos te habían explicado bien como pasó todo-Se disculpó.

-Eh… no, está bien Carlisle… ¿Entonces si eran pistolas de agua?-Dijo el doctor Dawson aún consternado.

-Si, bueno al principio pensé que no lo eran, pero si lo fueran, no estaría aquí, créeme, ya que Edward me "disparó" en la cara y Alice tampoco estaría viva, ya que Jasper también le "disparó" -Dijo riendo y el doctor frunció el seño.

-Hablando de Jasper… ¿Es verdad que ha hecho malabares con cuchillos?-Dijo el doctor ahora teniendo en manos el expediente del chico.

-Eh… bueno… eh… pensé que eso Jasper ya lo había superado… ¿Por qué pregunta?-

-Bueno, simplemente por el hecho de lo que tu hijo hizo, ¿Cómo permites que pasen cosas así Carlisle? Creo que sabes muy bien lo que podría haber ocurrido si tú y tu esposa no aparecían- Lo reprochó.

-Si, lo se… pero en ese entonces no tenía idea que era lo que pasaba por la mente de mi hijo… igual ya pasó… fue hace un montón, Jasper no tendría mas de ocho años cuando sucedió, te aclaro que salió ileso-Dijo Carlisle.

-Oh, gracias al cielo…-Dijo el doctor- Muy bien ahora… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte acerca de Jasper-

-¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo malo con él?-Preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

-Oh no, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta acerca de él… y su familia, ya sabes, su familia biológica-Dijo.

-Eh… claro-Dijo ahora dudando Carlisle.

-¿Tenía Jasper primos en algún lado del mundo?-Preguntó.

-Bueno… aparentemente si, ya que seguro que te has enterado de la reciente visita que le han hecho sus primos a mi hijo-Dijo Carlisle.

-Si, si me han contando algo al respecto… ¿Pero los has visto? Digo… ¿Fueron a visitarlos a ustedes también?-Preguntó.

Carlisle dudó-Eh… en realidad no, no los he visto ni vinieron, pero según Jasper no fue por descortesía, es que estaban apurados-Dijo recordando.

-Ya veo…-Dijo el doctor observando el expediente de Jasper-Bien… debo decirte que he encontrado una relación bastante… coherente entre dos situaciones… que tranquilamente podría tratarse de la misma, contada desde una diferente perspectiva Carlisle-Dijo.

-Oh… ¿De que situaciones hablas?-

-Del sueño de Alice y de la "cita" de la prima de Jasper con un chico de su escuela-Respondió y al ver la expresión de Carlisle prosiguió- De las cuales… no estás enterado… ¿No?-Dijo y el rubio negó con la cabeza-Oh que contrariedad… bueno entonces déjame explicarte… Alice me ha contando de un… supuesto sueño que ha tenido, en el cual Jasper, vestido de mujer, tiene una cita con un compañero de clase, según ella las causas por las cuales soñó esto fue por su… enojo con Jasper ya que él no había querido participar de uno de sus… eh… desfiles y huyó…-Contó.

-¿Y la otra situación?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-La otra situación… bueno como bien sabes, los primos de Jasper lo vinieron a visitar… y en su estadía aquí… parece ser que la "prima" de Jasper salió con el mismo chico del sueño de Alice… además le pedí a Emmett que describiera a la supuesta prima de Jasper…y Carlisle… debo decirte que describió a la perfección a Jasper en lo físico… por lo que Emmett dijo la prima de Jasper era: rubia, alta, delgada, pálida, cara de pocos amigos, no es que quiera decir que Jasper sea así… es que a veces tiene expresiones hostiles… y también dijo que era algo musculosa para ser una "chica"…-Dijo el doctor

- ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia Carlisle?-Concluyó.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el cuarto por un par de segundos…

- ¿Estás insinuando que… Jasper… mi hijo… es… un… travestido…homosexual… y que… salió con un compañero de curso?-Dijo Carlisle perplejo.

-No, claro que no… es que… ambas situaciones son algo… similares… son bastante fáciles de asimilar… Jasper se vio muy incómodo cuando hablamos del tema… quizás a ti te haya dicho algo… no en forma directa… pero… no lo se… para buscar ayuda de algún lado…-Dijo el doctor y Carlisle se quedó pensativo unos segundos…

_Oh no… _Pensó Carlisle al recordar cuando Jasper había hablado a solas con él… ¡Y era acerca del mismo tema!

-Uhh… es… posible… que Jasper haya hablado conmigo… aun que no entendí la idea que quería desarrollar…-Dijo Carlisle y el doctor suspiró.

-Bueno, en todo caso, háblalo con él… y dile que no tema contarte… que después de todo lo apoyarás-Sonrió el doctor.

-Por supuesto… aun que sería extraño que Jasper… eh… sea… eh… que tenga ese tipo de inclinaciones… ya que, bueno él está con Alice… y realmente la ama… y no necesita decirlo para que los demás lo noten -Agregó.

-Si, si, por supuesto que ama a Alice… pero tal vez… bueno… de alguna manera sienta algún tipo de "atracción" hacia…-Dijo pero Carlisle lo interrumpió.

-Entendí la idea Robert y te prometo que hablaré con Jazz… ¿Qué más?-Preguntó.

El doctor observó a Carlisle y suspiró.

-Entonces… creo que esto no sirve-Dijo sacando de su cajón dos sobres.

-¿Qué… que es eso?-Preguntó Carlisle curioso.

El doctor Dawson abrió los sobres y sacó dos formularios- Son… o eran los papeles que había mandado a hacer para derivar a Edward y Emmett a una institución psiquiátrica, pero como… no resultaron ser… eh… bueno… el tipo de personas que pensé que eran, lo dejaré a tu criterio-Dijo entregándole los papeles.

-Oh…-Dijo Carlisle al oírlo mientras ahora él observaba los papeles.

-En caso de querer derivarlos, solo tienes que llenar ambos formularios y traérmelos, yo me encargaría del resto-Dijo.

-Eh… gracias Robert, pero… no creo que mande a mis hijos a un loquero… por lo menos no por ahora… además Esme, mi esposa, no creo que lo aprobaría…-Dijo mientras guardaba los papeles de vuelta en el sobre.

-Está bien, no hay ningún inconveniente, solo… tenlo en cuenta-Dijo.

-Bien ¿Algo más?-Preguntó tomando el sobre.

-Si… me gustaría mucho poder disculparme con tus hijos… sobre todo con Edward y Jasper… ya que los juzgue mal…-Dijo avergonzado el doctor.

-Oh claro Robert, ¿Quieres que los llame?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Oh, no está bien, iré a la sala de espera-Dijo y ambos se incorporaron y salieron de la oficina, el doctor cerró la puerta y se dirigieron a la sala de espera.

Al entrar en el lugar lo primero que vieron fue: a Edward, Jasper y a Emmett, los tres estaban siendo sujetados por tres oficiales de seguridad mientras que Alice y Rosalie se encontraban sentadas en los sillones leyendo unas revistas como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez?-Dijo Carlisle suspirando.

-Sus hijos se descontrolaron nuevamente, le sugiero que se los lleve si no quiere que se los lleven los doctores a un centro psiquiátrico doctor Cullen, así que le pedimos que controle a sus hijos de una buena vez-Dijo no con el mejor tono uno de los oficiales y luego soltaron a los tres chicos y se alejaron.

-Chicos… les dije que se portaran bien… ¿Qué ocurrió?-Dijo Carlisle, pero cuando terminó de formular la pregunta los tres comenzaron a intentar explicarse a los gritos al mismo tiempo- Ya, ya silencio, ¡BASTA!-Gritó al ver que no se detenían- Muy bien… Edward ¿Que fue lo que pasó?-Prosiguió Carlisle una vez ya más tranquilo.

-Es que el idiota de Emmett se puso a molestarme y a llamarme Eddie Teddie, le dije que parara pero siguió, es un imbécil-Dijo el chico mirando con odio a su hermano.

-¿Jasper?-Dijo Carlisle ahora queriendo escuchar la versión del chico.

-Cuando Emmett dejó de molestar a Edward prosiguió conmigo, comenzó a cantar una molesta canción, le pedí amablemente que se detenga, pero solo aumentó el volumen de su voz, lo cual me sacó de mis casillas, ya que Emmett es un irrespetuoso-Dijo Jasper.

-Hay, si habló el chico delicado-Dijo Emmett.

-¿Y tú Emmett? ¿Qué tienes para decir?-

-¿Yo? Bueno, es que me estaba aburriendo y es que a estos dos les preguntas la hora y ya se te abalanzan en sima para matarte ¡Que temperamento!-Dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos indignado.

Carlisle suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Se dan cuenta por la ridiculez que están peleando muchachos?-Dijo su padre y los chicos intercambiaron miradas- Olvídenlo… el doctor Dawson quiere intercambiar unas palabras con todos ustedes-Dijo y al ver que sus hijas no se inmutaron agregó- Eso las incluye Alice y Rosalie, ya que ustedes también son mis hijas-Dijo.

-Si, si ya vamos, espera papá-Dijo Alice sin sacarle la mirada a la revista- Este es lindo- Agregó señalando la revista.

-Alice, la ropa puede esperar, es importante-

La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos- No es así Carlisle Cullen, la ropa NO puede esperar-Susurró y echó un bufido y dejó de lado la revista y junto con su hermana prestaron atención al doctor Dawson.

-Eh… bueno… antes que nada quiero disculparme con todos ustedes… sobre todo con Jasper y Edward ya que pensé que habían usado armas verdaderas en su… "broma"-Dijo avergonzado.

-Hay doc Bob, no se preocupe, vamos a demostrarle que lo perdonamos con un gran abrazo de oso-Dijo Emmett acercándose de brazos abiertos.

Alice pegó un salto del sillón y se incorporó seguida de Rosalie y las dos se acercaron al doctor y a Emmett.

-Eddie, Jaspercito ¿No vienen?-Dijo Emmett.

-No gracias-Respondió Jasper.

-Edward Cullen, vienes aquí en este instante-Amenazó su hermano y Edward se acercó a regañadientes.

-¿Jazzy?-Dijo Alice al ver que aún faltaba su chico. Al ver que no se acercaría le hizo un puchero y ojitos.

-¡AH! ¡ESTA BIEN! LO HAGO SOLO POR TI ALICE-Gritó enfadado y la duende aplaudió feliz.

Jasper se acercó y todos se dieron un "abrazo de oso".

Al soltarse Jasper se alejó rápidamente y Alice le dedicó una mirada.

-Muy bien… me alegro que ya todo este arreglado, no creo que sea necesaria una sesión grupal, ya que el tema ya esta solucionado… pero si necesitan volver, siempre pueden hacerlo… ¿No crees Carlisle?-Dijo el doctor sonriente.

-Si, es verdad-Concordó.

-Oh… entonces, ¿Podemos volver cuando queramos?-Dijo Emmett emocionado.

-Eh… si claro, mientras que lo necesiten-Respondió el doctor.

-Bien Robert, gracias por todo y nos vemos-Dijo Carlisle despidiéndose del doctor mientras estrechaba su mano formalmente.

-No de nada, adiós Carlisle, adiós chicos-Saludó amablemente.

Los Cullen estaban saliendo del centro médico cuando Alice se detuvo en seco.

-Oh… olvidé algo papá-Dijo la chica y entró una vez más y se acercó a la recepción.

-¿Tú otra vez? Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que haces niñita, así que más te vale que te mantengas alejada de mí-Dijo la recepcionista de mala manera al ver a Alice.

-Solo quería venir a disculparme… estuve terrible la otra vez-Se disculpó y la mujer la miró atónita.

-En ese caso está bien, pero no quiero volver a verte-Dijo fríamente y Alice sonrió.

-También fue un placer conocerte-Dijo la chica sonriente y se alejó dando saltitos.

- Me alegra que te hayas disculpado con la pobre mujer Alice-Dijo Carlisle y su hija le sonrió.

-Si, pero no quiere volver a verme-

-No me sorprende, luego de lo que le hiciste la otra vez, la entiendo-Dijo Emmett burlón.

Los Cullen se dirigieron hacia el Mercedes de Carlisle, entraron y se fueron a casa.

Al llegar a casa Esme los recibió en la sala.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?-Dijo sonriente.

-Bien ha estado bueno-Respondió Rosalie y todos la observaron.

-Oh que bueno que te haya gustado Rose-

-El idiota del doctor se había pensado todo este tiempo que Edward y yo habíamos utilizado armas verdaderas, ¿Pero que clase de problema mental tiene?-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh…-Dijo Esme impresionada al escuchar a su hijo.

-Esme, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-Dijo Rosalie.

-Claro querida-Dijo su madre y ambas subieron al cuarto de la chica.

-Bien, yo me voy a mi cuarto tengo cosas que hacer, como la tarea-Dijo Emmett.

-Hey, esa es mi excusa-Lo reprochó Edward riendo y su hermano le sacó la lengua.

-Ahora es mía Eddie-Dijo este y se marchó a su cuarto.

Una vez que Emmett se fue, la sala se quedó en pleno silencio.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Dijo Edward al ver como todos intercambiaban miradas.

-Edward hoy nos has dejado bien claro lo muy loco que estás por Bella-Dijo Alice y su hermano la observó.

-¿Qué…?-Dijo.

-Hijo se escuchaban tus gritos en todas partes, ¿Qué esperabas?-Dijo Carlisle.

-Pero… Emmett…-Dijo y Alice lo interrumpió.

-Da gracias a que Emmett es un idio...-Dijo y al ver la expresión de su padre suspiró y prosiguió- es… especial… ya que estaba demasiado ocupado con una maquina de café como para escuchar tu super discurso sobre lo que sientes por Bella-Dijo Alice.

-O sea… ¿Que Emmett no sabe?-Dijo Edward y la chica negó con la cabeza- Gracias a Dios- Dijo- ¡DEBEN PROMETERME QUE NO DIRÁN UNA SOLA PALABRA POR FAVOR!-Dijo abalanzándose sobre Alice, quien se asustó.

-¡PROMÉTANMELO!-Gritó zarandeando a su hermana.

-Si, si, Edward, lo prometo-Dijo la duende y el chico miró a Jasper y a su padre quienes asintieron.

-MAS LES VALE-Gritó aún zarandeando a Alice.

-Ya suéltala Edward-Dijo Jasper amenazadoramente y el chico obedeció.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó mientras soltaba a su hermana quien rió.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Rosalie, ella y Esme se encontraban charlando.

-Esme... Tengo algo que decirte- Dijo Rosalie nerviosa.

-Sí hija, ¿Qué pasa?- Contestó su madre adoptiva.

-Es que... Me cansé de ser la aguafiestas del grupo, quiero poder estar con todos mis hermanos como una más y divertirme con ellos- Admitió apenada la rubia.

-Ohh, hija -Dijo Esme abrazándola- ¿Quieres pedir perdón? Aunque no creo que tenga que ser un perdón muy elaborado porque tus hermanos te quieren mucho y te aceptan-

-Pero desde que crecimos me porté horrible y quiero remediarlo- Contestó Rosalie sonriendo.

-Me parece lo mejor hija- Concordó su madre sonriendo también.

-Empezando por ti, perdón Esme, te quiero mucho- Dijo abrazándola mientras su madre se emocionaba un poco.

-No hay nada que perdonar y sabes muy bien que también te quiero mucho Rose-Sonrió Esme devolviéndole el abrazo.

* * *

Awww, quedó larguito el cap :)

Díganme que les pareció en los reviews!

Una vez más les agradezco a todos ustedes, por los lindos reviews que me dejan, son lo mejor, me alegro muchisisisisimo que la historia sea de su agrado, cualquier cositaa me dicen en los reviews, como siempree :D

Un besito enorme y millones de abrazos al estilo Emmett para todos ustedes!!!

Pau.


	38. Suffocate

Holis a todos :)

Sigo actualizando, espero que les guste el cap

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el título a Green Day.

* * *

Aquella noche, todos los Cullen se juntaron en la cocina para cenar.

-Chicos, no se si lo recuerden pero con su madre teníamos una sorpresa para ustedes, SI se portaban bien en terapia-Dijo Carlisle.

-OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, ¿QUÉ ES? ¿QUÉ ES CARLISLE?-Gritó Emmett emocionado y sus padres rieron e intercambiaron una mirada.

-Bueno, hemos decidido levantarles el castigo, ya pueden ir con sus autos a la escuela, Emmett puedes volver con tus prácticas, Alice ya he rehabilitado tus tarjetas hace un rato, Jasper en tu habitación se encuentra la Play Station que tanto deseabas, Rosalie ya puedes salir con tus amigas-Dijo Carlisle y sus hijos dejaron caer sus mandíbulas.

-¿QUE?-Gritaron todos.

-¡ESTÁS BROMEANDO!-Gritó Emmett- ¡SIIIIIII! YA PUEDO VOLVER A PRACTICAR -Gritó.

- MAÑANA MISMO IRÉ DE COMPRAS, NO PUEDO CREER COMO ES QUE HE SOBREVIVIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO SIN MIS TARJETAS-Gritó Alice.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE CARLISLE! HOY ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA-Gritó Jasper y se incorporó y comenzó a bailar de tan feliz que estaba.

-¿Jazz?-Preguntó Emmett observándolo atónito.

-NO ME ARRUINES EL MOMENTO EMMETT, HASTA AHORA TE ESTOY QUERIENDO Y ESO ES DEMASIADO-Gritó el rubio aún bailando ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Por qué no has dicho que…-Dijo Edward pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-¿Edward debo recordar tu actitud el día de hoy en terapia?-Dijo su padre sarcásticamente y Edward hizo una mueca.

-No te preocupes Edd, solo serán un par de días más-Dijo Esme y el chico resopló.

Una vez que Jasper ya se había calmado se sentó de vuelta en su asiento algo avergonzado- Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento-Dijo completamente ruborizado.

-Entonces deberías dejarte llevar más seguido. A mí me gustó como bailaste, deberías enseñarme-Dijo Alice sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ah, no empiecen tortolitos-Dijo Emmett cubriéndose las orejas.

-¿Chicos?-Dijo Rosalie y sus hermanos la observaron con interés.

-¿Si Rose?-Dijo Emmett.

-Bueno… eh… yo…-Comenzó la chica- Quiero… disculparme por mi comportamiento y por estar siempre alejada de ustedes y estar ignorándolos, no saben lo mal que siento-Se disculpó.

-Hay Rosalie, ya sabemos que te haces la mala, pero que en el fondo nos quieres-Dijo Alice.

-Si, no es necesaria esta escena-Dijo Jasper.

-Si, si que es necesario Jasper, no tienen idea como me he sentido últimamente, yo quiero estar con ustedes, pero… siempre estuve distanciada… nunca supe como acercarme a ustedes ya que siempre me rechazaban-Dijo Rosalie ahora aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Oh Rose, nosotros no te rechazábamos-Dijo ahora Edward.

-Claro que lo hacían, el único que no era Emmett- Dijo ella.

-Y claro, soy el mejor-Susurró y Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno ya no importa lo que hacíamos en el pasado Rose, sabes que si quieres estar con nosotros puedes hacerlo, por que te queremos mucho a pesar de todo-Dijo Alice y su hermana sonrió.

-Gracias chicos… realmente se los agradezco mucho, no tienen idea de lo que significa para mí-Dijo ella.

Sus hermanos sonrieron y siguieron con la cena.

-Oh, casi lo olvido, tu también Carlisle, lamento todos los problemas que te causado a ti y a Esme… y los que todavía no han pasado-Dijo riendo- En serio, gracias por todo lo que me han dado, pero por sobre todas las cosas, les agradezco por haberme adoptado por que si no, no sería parte de esta hermosa familia-Dijo ella y sus padres se emocionaron al oírla.

-Rose, lo que has dicho es hermoso-Dijo Esme emocionada.

-Es verdad Rose, y ya no tienes que pedir disculpas, está todo bien-Sonrió su padre.

-Muchas gracias a todos-Dijo la rubia.

Luego, cuando ya todos habían terminado la cena, se encontraban en sus cuartos.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó Emmett entreabriendo la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie.

-Si claro Emmett pasa-Dijo ella y el chico entró- ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo ella, que se encontraba sentada en el pie de su cama.

Emmett se quedó unos segundos observándola- Bueno, quería felicitarte, por lo de hace un rato, estoy muy feliz por que lo has hecho-Dijo sonriendo y se sentó al lado de la chica.

-Gracias Em, también estoy muy feliz-Dijo ella.

En eso el cuarto se sumió en un silencio.

-¿Emmett?-Preguntó Rosalie de repente.

-¿Si Rose?-

-¿Alguna vez… piensas… en… nosotros?-Dijo ella sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con el chico- Me refiero… a que… ¿Piensas en donde estaríamos ahora si… no hubiéramos terminado?-

Emmett se quedó pensativo unos segundos- Si, de hecho he pensando en nosotros varias veces Rose-Respondió- Pero… no creo que sea correcto-Agregó.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo no estás con nadie oficialmente-

-Rose, estoy saliendo con Bella… y bueno, la quiero y además me gusta, no digo que a ti no te quiera, por favor no pienses eso, todo lo contrario Rose, pero… te quiero como mi hermanita-Dijo Emmett y ella bajó la mirada apenada.

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces es Bella lo único que te detendría en el caso de que pudiéramos volver a estar juntos?-

-Rose, no pongas a Bella como la mala de la película, tú y yo ya estuvimos juntos y… funcionó al principio pero luego… lo nuestro ya no podía seguir, había que terminar, pero no te das la idea de lo difícil que fue para mí terminar Rose-Explicó- Bueno ya basta, este es un momento feliz y no vamos a arruinarlo-Dijo y la chica lo miró.

-Si tienes razón Emmett, ya dejemos de hablar del pasado-Sonrió ella.

-Bueno… eh… mejor me voy a mi cuarto a dormir que se nos está haciendo tarde, nos vemos mañana Rosie-Dijo Emmett y le dio un dulce beso en la frente a su hermana y salió del cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Rosalie se despertó antes que todos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y una brillante idea en mente.

Bajó a la cocina, ya cambiada y lista, y se puso a hacer el desayuno para su familia.

-¡Rose!-Dijo Carlisle al entrar en la cocina, pero se quedó sin habla al ver el hermoso desayuno que había preparado su hija.

-Hola papá, ven siéntate-Dijo ella sonriente, y su padre, aún sorprendido y emocionado se acercó lentamente a la mesa y se sentó en una silla frente a esta.

Unos minutos después los demás Cullen entraron por la puerta de la cocina y reaccionaron al igual que Carlisle.

-Todo fue obra de Rose, agradézcanle a ella-Dijo Carlisle y la mirada de su esposa e hijos se posó en la chica quien sonreía tímidamente.

-Oh Rose, es maravilloso, que bonito gesto de tu parte-Dijo Esme y todos entraron en la cocina y se pusieron a desayunar luego de agradecerle a Rosalie el trabajo hecho.

Una vez que ya estaban todos los chicos Cullen listos se dirigieron a sus autos, excepto Edward que viajó junto con Alice y Jasper en el Porsche de la chica.

Al llegar a la escuela todos bajaron, con sonrisas implantadas en sus rostros, menos Edward claro.

-Bella, Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a su amiga dando saltitos, seguida de Jasper.

-Eh… bien Alice… se ve que tú también te encuentras bien-Dijo ella y al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Jasper agregó-Si también Jazz… lo cual ya es inusual… pasó algo que no me han contado-Dijo ella y Alice rió.

- ¡Bells, ya no estamos más castigados!-Dijo ella ahora señalando su auto y el de sus hermanos-¿Ves?-Agregó.

-Si… Veo que Carlisle ya los ha dejado venir con sus autos… ¿Pero por que Jasper está tan feliz?-Susurró más que atónita al ver como el chico tarareaba una canción a unos pocos metros de ellas.

-Oh, es que… ¿Recuerdas que Jasper había enloquecido por que Esme no le había dejado tener esa Play Station?-Dijo Alice.

-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Bueno, al ya no estar más castigados, Jasper recibió su Play Station, y adivina que… ¡YA TENGO MIS TARJETAS DE VUELTA! ASÍ QUE IREMOS DE COMPRAS DESPUÉS DE CLASES BELLA-Gritó eufórica.

-No se vale, eso es un castigo para mí Alice-Dijo entre dientes y la duende comenzó a dar saltitos de vuelta a causa de la emoción.

-Ya no seas tan testaruda Bella y ven, entremos a clases-Dijo ahora arrastrando a su amiga dentro del edificio.

El día en la escuela a Bella se le hizo bastante lento ya que Alice siempre le recordaba que ambas saldrían de compras al salir de clases.

-Alice, ¿Por qué no vas de compras con Jasper?-Dijo ella mientras Alice la perseguía por todas partes en el recreo.

-Bella, no le des ideas-Susurró el chico mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-NO, NO, NO-Dijo Alice negando con la cabeza y Jasper suspiró aliviado- Bella, hace un montón que no vamos de compras las dos, además Jazzy se merece un descanso-Dijo ella y Jasper la miró frunciendo el seño.

-¿Un descanso?-Preguntó él.

-Si, si, por que luego tú me acompañarás Jazz, así que mejor descansa mientras puedas-Dijo riendo y el chico puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quiero recordarte Alice, que mi venganza aún no ha terminado, así que mejor cuídate y dile a Edward que también se cuide-Dijo y se alejó de las dos.

-¿Aún no se terminó de vengar?-Preguntó Bella.

-Eso parece-Respondió- Hay Bella tengo tanto para contarte, ya no iremos más a terapia-Agregó.

-¿No? ¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Es que el doctor descubrió que Edward y Jazz no habían utilizado armas verdaderas entonces ya no tiene caso volver, igual dijo que si lo necesitábamos éramos bienvenidos-

-Ya veo…-Dijo y las dos se quedaron en silencio.

-BELLA HOY IREMOS DE COMPRAS, POR FIN, NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAYAMOS IDO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO-Gritó haciendo que su amiga se sobresalte.

-Es mi fin-Dijo Bella y la duende rió.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Preguntó Rosalie a sus hermanos a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería.

-Claro Rosie, ven-Dijo Emmett haciéndole un lugar, la chica sonrió mientras dejaba su bandeja en la mesa y tomaba una silla para sentarse junto con sus hermanos.

-Gracias-Dijo ella sonriente.

-Oye Eddie ¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Emmett pero su hermano no contestó-¡HOLA! TIERRA LLAMANDO A EDWARD-Gritó gritó haciendo un chasquido con los dedos frente a su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?-Dijo este molesto mientras salía de su trance.

-¿Qué tanto miras eh?-Dijo ahora mirando en la dirección de su hermano.

-Nada, nada-Respondió bajando la mirada a su bandeja.

Una vez que Edward había terminado su almuerzo observó como Bella se incorporaba y salía de la cafetería.

-Los veo en el estacionamiento-Dijo a sus hermanos y se incorporó y también salió de la cafetería.

-Bella-Dijo él acercándose a la chica que se hallaba dejando unos libros en su casillero.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-Dijo ella indiferente.

-Bueno… yo…-Dijo. _¿Por qué no le dices y ya? No es difícil, ¡solo hazlo! ¿Cómo que no es difícil? ESTA SALIENDO CON MI HERMANO, si, si, pero… bueno, tiene derecho a saber que le gustas… ¿O no? Mejor cállate, no, no lo haré hasta que no le digas, DILE DE UNA VEZ ¿QUÉ ERES UN COBARDE? ¿ESO ERES? Tal vez… No lo sé, Oh vamos, ¡Debes decirle! No, no debo… ¡EDWARD CULLEN DILE EN ESTE INSTANTE! Uh… de acuerdo…_Se debatió Edward mentalmente.

-¿Y…?-Dijo ella interrumpiendo al chico- Mira Edward Alice me espera, quiere que la acompañe a ir de compras y aun que deteste la idea, si tu hermana no me ve en el estacionamiento ahora, habrá una masacre irremediable-Dijo Bella.

-Hablando de Alice… ¿No te ha dicho nada… fuera de lo común no?-Dijo él.

-¿Fuera de lo común? ¿Cómo que?-Preguntó dudosa y Edward entró en un estado de nervios.

-Uh…eh… bueno… no te ha dicho nada… que tenga que ver conmigo ¿No es así?-Preguntó.

-No, no que recuerde…-Respondió ella y el chico suspiró aliviado-En fin… ¿Me dirás que quieres?-Insistió

-Eh de acuerdo… mira, Bella hay algo que… que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo-Dijo el chico y ella alzó una ceja.

-Bien, te escucho-

-Bueno, no es fácil… ya que… uh… bueno tú estás con Emmett… bueno no estás de estar, solo salen pero… eh…-Dijo Edward y Bella se cruzó de brazos. _¡Diablos! ¿Cómo es que voy a decirle! _Pensó inseguro.

-Solo dímelo de una vez Edward-Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eh… bueno… Bella… tú… tú me… tú me gus…-Dijo el chico pero el grito potente de Alice hizo que se callara y que se volteara.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿ESTABAS INTENTANDO ESCABULLIRTE DE MÍ?- Gritó Alice corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ambos-NO, NO QUIERO EXPLICACIONES, NOS VAMOS EN ESTE INSTANTE-Dijo la duende al ver que su amiga iba a excusarse, acto seguido la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia el estacionamiento.

-Oh…-Dijo Edward incrédulo.

Una vez que llegó al estacionamiento vio que el Porsche de Alice ya no se encontraba allí e hizo una mueca.

-Bien, ahora quiero ver como se van a casa ya que no está Alice para llevarlos –Los burló Emmett divertido a Edward y Jasper mientras encendía su Jeep.

-Rose… ¿Nos llevarías?-Dijeron.

-Si, claro, suban-Dijo ella sonriente y Emmett bufó.

-Se suponía que debían ir caminando Rosie-Dijo Emmett.

La rubia rió mientras que sus hermanos se subían al descapotable rojo.

-Gracias por no dejarnos botados aquí Rose-Dijo Edward.

-Si, si no, como bien dijo Emmett, nos tendríamos que haber ido caminando-Agregó Jasper.

-Oh, está bien-Sonrió la chica y encendió el auto y se dirigieron para casa.

Una vez que llegaron y Emmett y Rosalie dejaron sus autos en el garaje los cuatro se bajaron y entraron a la casa.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les ha ido?-Preguntó su madre al ver a los chicos entrar en la sala.

-Bien gracias mamá-Respondió la rubia por todos.

-Bueno familia, yo me voy a cambiar por que si bien recuerdo hoy tengo práctica-Sonrió Emmett y subió corriendo a su cuarto.

-¿Dónde está Alice?-Dijo Esme al ver que faltaba una de sus hijas.

-De compras con Bella-Respondió Jasper y Esme asintió.

-Era obvio-Agregó Edward y soltó una risita.

-Bueno chicos vayan a hacer sus deberes-Dijo Esme sonriente y sus hijos resoplaron y se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

-ADIÓS ESME-Saludó Emmett mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo ya cambiado y se dirigía al garaje para irse.

-Que te vaya bien querido-Respondió ella.

-Oye Edward-Dijo Jasper antes de que su hermano entrara a su cuarto.

-¿Si Jasper?-Dijo sin dar mucha importancia.

-Creo haber escuchando un tic tac en tu cuarto-Dijo sonriendo malévolamente y entró a su cuarto.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos y miró dentro de su cuarto.

-¡MALDITO SEAS JASPER!-Gritó y entró corriendo y se puso a buscar el supuesto objeto que hacia tic tac.

* * *

Ajajaj, lo dejo ahí xD

No me maten por cortarlo justito ahí (A)

Cualquier amenaza de muerte a los reviews... era bromaa :S xD

Díganme que les pareció el cap :D

Besitos y abrazos a todos ustedes!

Pau.


	39. Vendetta, Sweet Vendetta

¡Holis!

Acá sigo subiendo el siguiente cap :)

Espero que les gusteeee

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial Alice arrastraba a Bella a todos los negocios.

Ya habían ido a miles y millones de negocios y habían estado por lo menos una hora en cada uno, entre que Alice elegía la ropa y la compraba.

-HAY BELLA, MIRA ESTE, PERO AQUEL ES MAS LINDO, MMM PERO TAL VEZ LLEVE ESE, AH MEJOR LOS LLEVO TODOS-Dijo tomando como 6 vestidos y se propuso a seguir viendo la tienda.

-Alice ¿Te falta mucho?-Dijo Bella, que le dolían los brazos de tantas bolsas que estaba cargando.

-Oh Bella, eso no es nada comparado con lo que suelo comprar-Dijo mientras seguía tomando ropa y la acumulaba en sus brazos.

-Alice es más fácil que compres el negocio entero-Susurró ella.

-Bella, Jasper tiene razón, mejor no me des ideas-Dijo la duende riendo y Bella palideció.

-Carlisle no te dejaría-Dijo.

-Pero las tarjetas son mías, no de Carlisle, aun que sea él quien las pague-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ya Alice, compra lo que tengas que comprar, pero hazlo de una vez, quiero irme a casa-Dijo Bella sufrida y Alice dio saltitos de emoción mientras se volteaba a ver más ropa.

Luego de tomar todas las prendas que tenía a su alcance ambas se dirigieron hacia el mostrador mientras que Bella agradecía a Dios que su tortura ya había terminado.

-Bien…-Dijo la chica cuando ya había terminado de pasar la ropa de Alice y contaba los números- Son 35.000 dólares señorita-Dijo sonriendo y Alice le entregó una de sus mil tarjetas de crédito mientras irradiaba emoción.

-No sé como haces Alice… gastas millones de dólares tan solo en minutos-Dijo Bella una vez que las dos, llenas de bolsas, habían salido del local.

La duende rió y en eso su celular comenzó a sonar-¿Quién será?-Dijo ella mientras dejaba en el suelo las bolsas y tomaba su celular de su bolso.

-¿Edward?-Preguntó una vez que contestó al ver que el número entrante era el de su hermano.

_-¡ALICE! POR FIN CONTESTAS, ESTUVE TODA LA TARDE INTENTANDO COMUNICARME CONTIGO_-Gritó el chico haciendo que Alice aleje un poco el teléfono de su oído.

-Oh, lo siento, estaba ocupada-Se excusó.

_-Si, si claro, ¿Comprando?-_Dijo Edward irónicamente.

-Claro-Dijo sonriente y su hermano suspiró.

-_Alice tenemos un problema…-_Dijo por fin.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó intrigada.

-_Jasper-_Respondió y Alice ahogó un gritito atrayendo la atención de Bella.

-¿Qué pasó con mi Jazzy-Jazz?-Dijo ella preocupada.

-_EL LOCO MANIÁTICO DE TU "JAZZY" ESCONDIÓ UNA BOMBA EN MI CUARTO Y NO PUEDO ENCONTRARLA_-Gritó.

-Oh Edward, ¿Otra vez viendo televisión?-Lo reprochó.

-_ES ENSERIO, ÉL MISMO ME LO DIJO ALICE, HAY QUE HACER ALGO O MORIREMOS TODOS EXPLOTADOS_-Gritó histérico.

-¿Pero que diablos le sucede a Edward, Alice?-Preguntó Bella intrigada, ya que se escuchaban los gritos provenientes del auricular.

-Oh nada, tenemos un problemita con Jazzy, pero no te preocupes, lo resolveremos Bells-Dijo Alice.

-_¿Alice? ¿Sigues con Bella?_-Preguntó Edward.

-Sip, así es… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Dijo ella de repente.

-_No, no, por nada… solo preguntaba… volviendo al tema Alice, necesito que vuelvas a casa YA, no puedo decirle nada a nadie, ¡Quien sabe lo que haría Jasper!_-

-Pero… Edward estoy de compras, no puedo dejar de comprar solo por eso-Insistió Alice.

_-¿SOLO POR ESO? ¡¡¡SOLO POR ESO!!! O SEA QUE TE IMPORTA MÁS IR DE COMPRAS QUE EL HECHO DE QUE JASPER NOS QUIERA MATAR A TODOS CON UNA BOMBA-_Gritó fuera de sus casillas.

-Hay Edd eso no se pregunta es obvio que las compras son más importantes-

-_No tienes remedio Alice, solo regresa a casa, que tal vez esta es la última vez que hablemos_-

-Hay Eddie que dramático que eres, bueno voy para casa, ¿Contento?-Dijo Alice rendida.

_-Si, si, como sea_-Dijo el chico y cortó el teléfono.

-Bueno parece ser que tendremos que posponer la salida para otro día Bells-Dijo y el rostro de Bella se iluminó de alegría, pero intentó disimularlo un poco para no enfurecer a Alice- El tonto de mi hermanito ha visto demasiada televisión, lo cual, le pudrió el cerebro-Agregó Alice mientras guardaba su celular y tomaba las miles de bolsas.

-Oye, Edward está un poco raro-Dijo Bella mientras las dos se dirigían al estacionamiento.

-Edward SIEMPRE fue raro Bells… aun que... bueno… si tienes razón está raro-Dijo la duende riendo.

-¿Alice?-Preguntó al ver que su amiga reía-¿Qué?-Dijo ya que seguía riendo.

-Ah, nada Bells vamos entra-Dijo Alice luego de dejar todas las miles de bolsas en el asiento trasero del Porsche.

-Ya dime, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a tu hermano que te causa tanta gracia?-Dijo Bella ahora frustrada- ¡Quiero saber!-Agregó una vez que ya ambas se encontraban dentro del auto.

-Oh Bells, la verdad no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que le pueda llegar a ocurrir-Respondió disimuladamente- Quizás esté enamorado-Dijo sonriendo y Bella rió.

-Si claro justo él, no me hagas reír Alice-Dijo Bella.

Alice encendió el Porsche.

-¿Alice por que mejor no me dejas en casa?-Dijo Bella.

-Oh claro que no, no puedes perderte esto, además, si muero explotada, tú también-

-Gracias…-Dijo ella irónicamente y la duende rió.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la casa de la duende mientras charlaban entretenidamente.

Una vez que Alice estacionó su auto en el garaje de su casa, ambas bajaron del auto.

-Bien tus cosas las dejo aquí, así cuando te lleve de vuelta a casa no habrá que estar cargando bolsas de ropa por todas partes-Dijo la duende mientras tomaba el 50% de las miles de bolsas que se encontraban en el asiento trasero.

-Voy a matarte Alice-Dijo Bella al ver que la mitad de las bolsas le pertenecían.

-Oh, no hagas una escena ahora Bella, ya compré todo, además no te vendrá nada mal-Agregó mientras cerraba la puerta del Porsche y tomaba todas las miles de bolsas.

-¡Pero Charlie va a sospechar que me estoy robando la ropa! Ya que, dudo que sirva la excusa de que la ropa que aparece en mi armario se materializa por si misma-Dijo Bella.

-Oh, no seas testaruda, deberías decirle a Charlie que todos son regalos míos y de Esme-Sonrió ella mientras entraban a la sala.

-Claro y me creerá y todo-Susurró entre dientes.

-¡¡¡¡ALICE!!!!-Gritó un Edward completamente exaltado mientras se arrojaba sobre su hermana que, por acto reflejo, dejó caer todas las bolsas al suelo del susto que se pegó.

-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS EDWARD, CASI ME AGARRA UN INFARTO, ¿ESTÁS LOCO? NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A HACER UNA COSA ASÍ-Gritó Alice y Bella la observó extrañada.

-ALICE, HAY QUE HACER ALGO, NO HE PODIDO ENCONTRAR LA BOMBA AÚN-Gritó mientras zarandeaba de un lado a otro a su hermana.

-Ehm… hola… estoy aquí-Dijo Bella y Edward se volteó a verla shockeado.

-¡BELLA! EH… NO… NO SABÍA QUE… UH…-Dijo soltando a su hermana al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

-Si, no me sorprende-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-En fin… parecen un matrimonio peleando-Dijo Alice y al decir esto ambos se sonrojaron.

-Ya cállate Alice-Dijo Edward serio.

Al ver la expresión de su hermano la duende hizo una mueca.

-Si, bueno eh… ¿Cómo sabes que Jasper dejó una bomba en tu cuarto Ed?-Preguntó la chica.

-Por que… por que… eh… ¡ÉL ME LO DIJO!-Dijo.

-¿En serio?-

-¡Si! Bueno… dijo que había escuchando algo que hacía tic tac en mi cuarto… o sea ¡UNA BOMBA!-Gritó.

-Puede… ser que tengas razón…-Agregó ella ahora preocupada.

-¿PUEDE? ¿QUÉ PASA QUE NIEGAS TODO ALICE? ¿ES QUE TU TAMBIÉN QUIERES VENGARTE DE MÍ? ¿ES ESO? ¿TE ALIASTE CON JASPER PARA DESTRUIRME?-

-Hay Edward ya estás delirando, no es que te niegue todo hermano, es que lo que dices es ilógico, además ¿Para que me aliaría con Jazz? Después de todo no quiero destruirte, ni tampoco quiero explotar nuestra casa, ni mi armario ¿Por qué no usas la razón un segundo?-Dijo Alice calmada y Edward asintió lentamente.

-Hay chicos en serio, ¿Se dan cuenta lo que dicen?-Dijo Bella y ambos la miraron-Parece que si-Agregó al ver sus miradas.

En eso escucharon como alguien bajaba las escaleras y se adentraba en la sala.

-¡JASPER! MALDITO, QUÉDATE EN DONDE ESTÁS- Gritó Edward señalando a su hermano quien se detuvo en seco mientras los observaba.

-AHORA MISMO VAS A SACAR LA BOMBA QUE PUSISTE EN MI CUARTO, ADEMÁS ¿POR QUÉ EN MI CUARTO? ¿POR QUÉ NO EN EL DE ALICE?-Dijo Edward.

-¡Hey! Ni se te ocurra hacerle NADA a mí cuarto Jasper Hale ya que allí está mi armario-Agregó la chica.

-¿QUÉ TIENES CONTRA MI CUARTO? YA QUE PARECE SER QUE ES LO PRIMERO QUE QUIERES EXPLOTAR DE LA CASA-Siguió gritando Edward fuera de sus casillas y Jasper, al principio lo observó con asombro pero luego su expresión se relajó.

-Está bien-Dijo sonriendo- Creo que ya ha llegado muy lejos-Agregó mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-¿¡QUE TIENES PARA DECIR?! MANIÁTICO SALIDO DE UN… EH…EH… ¡MANICOMIO!-Gritó Edward y Bella y Alice lo observaron algo consternadas.

Jasper suspiró- Realmente no esperé que llegara tan lejos mi venganza-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Ya dinos de que se trata Jasper, no más indirectas-Dijo Alice.

-SI, SI PIENSAS HACERNOS ALGO, HAZLO AHORA, YA NO NOS TENGAS ASÍ JASPER-Dijo Edward.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y rió dejando a los presentes dudando.

-¿No se dan cuenta de que ya lo he hecho?-Dijo con una sonrisa y Alice y Edward intercambiaron una mirada- A lo que me refiero, es a que… después del incidente que los presentes ya conocemos-Dijo haciendo un énfasis en incidente- Ustedes dos lo único que esperaban de mí, era que los mate o que los torture de la peor manera, así de simple, pero después de pensarlo muy bien se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor que torturarlos hasta la muerte, tenía la mejor venganza que los pondría en su lugar y haría que NUNCA más en sus vidas quisieran meterse conmigo-Dijo Jasper con tono macabro- Lo único que hice fue… no hacer nada, simplemente verlos como se carcomían por el miedo y el terror a que yo les hiciera algo, además les advertí… no pueden decirme que no lo hice, ya que cuando Esme me pidió que la ayudara con la limpieza ustedes solos creyeron que yo había puesto una bomba o no se que cosa hayan pensado que hice, ya que les dije que el hecho de que estuviera vengándome no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera limpiando sus cuartos, ese ya era su problema-Dijo sonriendo y sus hermanos dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, completamente perplejos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿No… no has puesto ninguna bomba en ningún momento entonces?-Dijo Edward y el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No y no pensaba hacerlo, solo los observé, como de a poco iban consumiéndose por la desesperación, eso es todo, ah y Edward, para tu información el tic tac era solo tu reloj, no tienes de que preocuparte-Respondió-Oh, hola Bella, buenos días-Dijo y se volteó y se fue hacia su cuarto sonriendo.

Alice, Edward y Bella se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos.

-¿Eh… chicos?-Dijo Bella dudando.

-Se… vengó de nosotros… pero sin vengarse…-Dijo Edward.

-Waw… nunca lo hubiera esperado de él…-Agregó Alice tan impresionada como su hermano.

-Nunca hubo bomba, nunca nos quiso envenenar, nunca nada… no puedo creerlo… ¡Solo estaba jugando con nosotros!-Dijo el chico y la duende asintió levemente.

Bella miró a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, ven será mejor que dejemos esto en mi cuarto-Dijo Alice mientras tomaba las bolsas que había dejado caer anteriormente y las dos subieron al cuarto de la duende.

-Es… un… genio… simplemente un genio…-Dijo Edward sin poder creerlo aún.

* * *

Ajajaja, al fin se vengó Jazz :)

Díganme que les parecio el cap en los reviews

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews, son los mejores de los mejores.

Besitos y abrazos al estilo Emmett =)

Pau.


	40. Ha Ha You're Dead

Hola :)

Sigo actualizando el fic, el cap quedó larguito, espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el título a Green Day.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso?-Dijo Bella cuando ella y Alice entraron en el cuarto de la duende.

-No tengo idea… Jasper fue muy inteligente, nunca lo hubiera pensado… es tan original con sus venganzas, y tan apuesto y…-Dijo Alice pero Bella la interrumpió.

-Alice…-Comenzó y la duende rió.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó y dejó todas las bolsas arriba de su cama y comenzó a sacar su ropa y a ponerla en su armario de tamaño colosal.

-¿Jasper quería envenenarlos?- Preguntó de repente Bella.

-Oh, eso es lo que pensamos al principio, ya que él se había ofrecido a cocinar el almuerzo hace unos días y… bueno como justo Ed y yo estábamos peleados con Jasper pensamos que quería envenenarnos… pero resultó que no fue así-Dijo sonriendo mientras iba y venía guardando su ropa.

-Oh… ya veo…-Respondió ella mientras se sentaba en el pie de la cama- Pero según vi tú no te lo tomaste tan… seriamente como Edward… estaba que desbordaba de histeria… es más, parecía que iba a enloquecer más de lo que ya está-Agregó ella.

-Si, es que conozco muy bien a Jazz y sabía de lo que era capaz… y de lo que no, así que no estaba tan preocupada como Edward-Dijo.

-Oh… ¿De que crees que era capaz?-Preguntó curiosa Bella.

-Mmm…-Alice se quedó pensativa unos segundos- Algo de que seguro es capaz es de entrar en mí cuarto y en el de Ed, a media noche con una cierra eléctrica mientras ríe como un maniático… y hacernos pedazos sin piedad-Dijo y Bella la miró extrañada.

- Entonces debes estar más tranquila ya que no les ha hecho nada- Agregó Bella y la duende rió.

-Hay Bella estaba bromeando, ¿En serio pensaste que mi Jaspercito, mi Jazzy-Jazz, sería capaz de hacer algo así?-Dijo y la chica se quedó en silencio.

-¿Debo contestar Alice?-Dijo al fin.

-Oh… mejor no… prefiero quedarme con la duda-Dijo sonriendo-Hay Bella no se como pudiste pensar que Jazzy era capaz de cometer esa masacre, si es un dulce, un osito de peluche no es nada al lado del tierno de Jazzy-Dijo Alice ahora abrazando una almohada y Bella rodó los ojos.

-Si claro… simplemente lo creí por que según sé, Jasper es fanático de la guerra y realmente no me sorprendería si quisiera cometer la masacre de Texas, solo que en vez de en Texas en tu cuarto y el de Edward-Dijo- Solo contigo es un osito de peluche por que con los demás…-Agregó.

-Hay no seas así-Rió la duende.

Las dos se quedaron un rato más terminando de acomodar la ropa de Alice y luego bajaron a la sala donde se encontraban Esme y Rosalie.

-¡Hola Bella! Que gusto verte-Dijo Esme abrazando a su invitada.

-Hola Esme-Dijo ella sonriendo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Hola Bella-La saludó Rosalie desde su lugar en el sillón.

-Oh, hola Rose-

-Alice, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Bella había venido?- La reprochó su madre adoptiva.

-Hay mamá no empieces-Dijo riendo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Bella?-Preguntó cordialmente Esme.

-Justo en este momento íbamos a tomar algo a la cocina mamá-Dijo sonriendo y tomó a su amiga por el brazo y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Rose, no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte como te ha ido en terapia-Dijo Esme ahora sentándose al lado de su hija.

-Oh… bueno… me fue bastante bien mamá… la verdad al principio pensé que sería en vano ir, pero debo decir que me ayudó y mucho, me hizo ver un montón de cosas que antes no había podido ver-Respondió sonriendo.

En ese momento Emmett entró por la puerta de la casa con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Emm! ¿Cómo te ha ido?-Dijo Rosalie.

-¿Está todo bien Emmett?-Preguntó Esme al ver la expresión de su hijo.

El chico cerró la puerta luego de entrar y se dejó caer en un sillón al lado de Rosalie, quien lo observó con preocupación.

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó su madre ahora también preocupada.

-Nada…-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Bien, me sacaron del equipo-Dijo al fin.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-Preguntaron las dos.

-Por que como no he ido todo este tiempo me reemplazaron…-

-Oh Emmett lo siento muchísimo, mañana mismo iré y hablaré con tu entrenador para explicarle la situación-Dijo Esme apenada.

-No mamá está bien, no tienes que hacerlo-Dijo Emmett.

-Pero claro que debo hijo, el football es tu deporte favorito, y sé cuanto te gusta-

-Si, si lo se pero… en serio, no te preocupes, después de todo, tenía que dejarlo algún día-Dijo el chico tranquilamente.

-Pero… Emmett…-Insistió su madre adoptiva.

-Esme en serio, realmente no quiero que hagas nada, ya que si quisiera volver a las prácticas te lo hubiera dicho, pero no fue así, en serio créeme-Dijo Emmett intentando convencer a su madre.

-Bueno, si realmente estás seguro de tu decisión… pero si quieres volver me avisas-Dijo Esme no muy convencida y el chico asintió.

-Claro que si-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo es eso que sacaron a mi hermanito del equipo de football?-Dijo Alice entrando a la sala seguida de Bella.

-Oh… hola chicas… bueno… como has escuchado, pero no importa, pasado pisado-Dijo sonriendo- ¿Torturaste mucho a Bella, Alice?-Preguntó riendo.

-Oh Emmett claro que no, no entiendo como no le gusta ir de compras, eres muy aburrida Bella-Dijo Alice.

-¿No será que tú eres la hiperactiva Alice?-Se defendió y todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada.

-Le diste en el blanco Bella-Sonrió Emmett.

Alice frunció los labios- Ustedes son los aburridos-Dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Chicos, voy a llamar a Carlisle un segundo, no hagan destrozos mientras no estoy-Dijo Esme y se incorporó y salió de la sala.

-¿Dónde están Eddie Teddie y Jaspercito Halecito?-

-Uh… Edward creo que en su cuarto y Jasper no tengo idea-Dijo Alice pensativa.

-Oh… bueno voy por ellos, hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos-Dijo Emmett sonriendo y se incorporó de un salto y salió en busca de sus hermanos.

-Ooohhh Edward-Cantó Emmett abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Emmett?-Dijo este molesto.

-Simplemente que dejes de ser antisocial y que bajes con nosotros-Dijo sonriendo su hermano, Edward suspiró.

-Si, si lo que digas-Dijo y Emmett cerró la puerta.

Emmett se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Jasper, pero al llegar a la puerta escuchó un par de golpes provenientes de adentro del cuarto.

-Em… ¿Jazz?-Dijo tocando, pero los ruidos no cesaron- Mira, voy a entrar, así que sea lo que sea que estés haciendo… ehm… deja de hacerlo-Dijo Emmett y cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Jasper.

Al dar un paso dentro del cuarto los golpes aún se oían a la perfección-Jasper ya te advertí antes de entrar, así que te aviso, ¡voy a abrir los ojos!-Dijo Emmett pero los golpes seguían escuchándose de fondo.

Emmett abrió lentamente sus ojos y la escena que apareció frente a él lo dejó boquiabierto.

Jasper se encontraba sentado en el suelo, frente a una gran pantalla de televisión mientras tenía en manos el mando de la Play Station. El chico se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia delante haciendo que su cara choque contra la pantalla, que era lo que producía el ruido del golpe.

_Oh… y yo pensé que… eh… bueno es mejor no aclarar… además ¿Qué clase de cosa podría haber estado haciendo?... Mejor retiro mi pensamiento anterior, si será lo mejor_ Pensó Emmett.

_-_Hey, Jazz-Dijo acercándose al chico que parecía no percatarse de la presencia de su hermano- ¿Jasper?-Dijo al ver como su hermano estaba jugando con un brillo de pura adicción en sus ojos, con el mando en las manos mientras balbuceaba cosas in entendibles- Hola, tierra llamando a Jasper, ¿Te encuentras ahí?-Dijo Emmett pasando su mano frente a la cara de Jasper pero este pareció ni siquiera inmutarse.

_-_Oh por Dios, realmente es adicto a las Play Station…-Susurró Emmett y vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su hermano.

_¿Cómo se supone que haré que vuelva al mundo real? _Se preguntó Emmett.

_-_¡Ah! Ya se-Dijo y se dirigió hacia la Play Station y presionó el botón para apagarla.

Emmett se volteó a ver a Jasper, quien estaba completamente quieto en su lugar, ya había dejado de balancearse de atrás hacia adelante, mientras observaba la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Jasper? ¿Has regresado?-Dijo Emmett tocando el hombro de su hermano.

-Está… en negro…-Susurró y su hermano asintió.

-Si, eso pasa cuando lo apagas, no sé si estabas enterado de eso-Dijo riendo y Jasper ahogó un grito.

Emmett se dio cuenta del lió en el que se había metido, así que lentamente comenzó a retroceder y a alejarse de Jasper, para acercarse a la puerta.

El rubio, en completo silencio, se incorporó aún dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-Eh… ¿Jazz?-Dijo Emmett mientras chocaba su espalda contra la pared.

El rubio no dio respuesta alguna, simplemente giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Jasper, no hagas eso, me recuerdas a la niñita poseída por el demonio de la película el exorcista…-Dijo Emmett al ver la expresión diabólica y terriblemente satánica implantada en el rostro de su hermano y al ver como había girado su cabeza anormalmente en torno a él.

-Tú apagaste la Play Station…-Dijo Jasper y Emmett puso una mueca de terror.

-No, ¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees? Yo no haría algo así-Mintió para intentar salvarse.

-Fuiste tú maldito bastardo-Dijo Jasper con tono siniestro y se giró y comenzó a acercarse a Emmett lentamente mientras que él, buscaba el picaporte de la puerta sin éxito.

-Podemos… resolverlo con un tesito… o… cafecito… yo sé que amas el café-Dijo Emmett, pero al ver la expresión de su hermano se calló, tomó el picaporte y salió corriendo del cuarto mientras gritaba como loco.

-EDWARD AYÚDAME-Gritó Emmett al ver a su hermano en la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Qué rayos haces Emmett?-Dijo Edward al ver como Emmett intentaba esconderse detrás de él.

-Hazte a un lado Edward, o también padecerás el castigo que tengo para Emmett-Dijo Jasper con un tono satánico.

-Oh, por mí mátalo, yo ya me iba-Dijo mientras se alejaba dejando a Emmett completamente indefenso.

-NO EDWARD POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS- Gritó desesperado.

-Lo siento, suerte Emmett-Dijo Edward y bajó las escaleras dejándolos solos.

Emmett se volteó a ver a Jasper.

-Eres… el… el demonio mismo, eres el diablo en persona…-Dijo mientras temblaba de miedo y Jasper ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Oh mi querido Emmett, te equivocas-Dijo Jasper y al ver la expresión confusa de Emmett agregó- Soy mucho peor-Dijo con su sonrisa diabólica implantada en el rostro.

Cuando Edward bajó las escaleras, se dirigió hacia la sala, donde se encontró a Bella y a sus hermanas charlando.

-Hola-Dijo y se sentó al lado de Rosalie y un silencio invadió el cuarto hasta que en eso se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de dolor, provenientes de Emmett y risas con tono macabro, provenientes de Jasper.

Alice intercambió una mirada con Edward en silencio, quien se veía bastante tranquilo.

Pasaron los minutos y los gritos no cesaban.

_Por dios que es lo que le estará haciendo…_ Pensaron las chicas algo asustadas y preocupadas al escuchar esos alaridos.

Unos cuantos minutos después, cuando los gritos y las risas ya habían cesado, Jasper entró en la sala con una sonrisita dulce en el rostro y se sentó junto a Alice, quien lo observó extrañada. Unos segundos después entró Emmett con una expresión de puro dolor en el rostro.

-¿Qué…?-Dijo Alice pero el chico la interrumpió.

-NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO ALICE-Dijo Emmett sufrido, se sentó al lado de Bella, quien lo miró con preocupación y todos quedaron en silencio.

-Y… ¿Vamos a quedarnos así todo el día?-Preguntó un Jasper optimista y todos lo observaron- ¡Charlemos!-Dijo sonriente.

-Si em… ¿Qué fue lo que le…?-Comenzó Edward pero las chicas lo interrumpieron.

-NO QUEREMOS SABER-Gritaron a la vez.

-Oh…-Susurró el chico.

-Luego te cuento Ed, aun que te arrepentirás de haberme preguntado- Respondió Jazz dulcemente.

Mientras se pasó el rato, todos intentaron olvidar aquel incidente y se pusieron a charlar animadamente, todos menos Emmett claro, que se haya en silencio en su lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que le has hecho? No ha dicho ninguna estupidez, ni ha hecho ni dicho ninguna broma idiota desde que llego-Susurró Alice a Jasper.

-Oh Ali, realmente no quieres saberlo, créeme, lo digo por tu salud mental-Dijo Jasper y besó dulcemente la frente de la duende.

-Oh… si tú lo dices…-Dijo ahora dudando.

-¿Emmett estás bien?-Preguntó Bella y el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Luego de hoy… es imposible que lo esté Bells… y te daré un consejo que por favor síguelo…-Advirtió Emmett y la chica asintió- Nunca le apagues la Play Station a Jasper mientras esté jugando con ella como un viciado… créeme, aprendí la lección por el camino difícil…-Dijo.

-Si Bella, sigue el consejo de Emmett o terminarás como él, aun que en realidad el consejo va para todos-Agregó Jasper y todos lo observaron extrañados.

A medida que la tarde iba pasando, Emmett comenzó a integrarse lentamente a la conversación que había surgido.

-Hay, es tan lindo verlos a todos reunidos-Dijo Esme sonriendo, al entrar en la sala.

-No seas cursi mamá-Dijo Edward.

-¿Emmett? ¿Se puede saber que fue todo aquel griterío anterior?-Dijo Esme ahora mirando a su hijo.

El chico miró en dirección donde se encontraba Jasper, que tenía una mirada de advertencia en el rostro.

-Yo…-Comenzó y al ver como el rubio intensificaba su mirada agregó-¿Me caí?-Dijo al fin y Jasper sonrió satisfecho.

-Oh, pobrecito, ¿Te lastimaste?-Dijo Esme acercándose a su hijo preocupada y Alice y Rosalie rieron por lo bajo.

-No se rían, no sean malas con su hermano-Dijo Esme cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, son unas brujas malévolas-Se burló Emmett y ambas ignoraron su comentario.

En ese momento Carlisle entró por la puerta del frente.

-Hola Esme, chicos, ¡Bella! Que bueno verte-Dijo al ver a la chica sentada al lado de Emmett y la chica respondió el saludo sonriente.

-¿Y… ocurrió algo?-Dijo al ver a toda su familia reunida.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Solo estamos teniendo una conversación-Respondió Jasper sonriente.

-Oh… ya veo… ¿Jasper podrías acompañarme un segundo?-Dijo Carlisle y su hijo, confuso, asintió mientras se incorporaba y ambos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron hacia la escalera para ir al despacho de Carlisle.

* * *

hasta ahí, el próximo cap, la "charla" entre Carlisle y Jasper xD jajajjaja

Dejen sus reviews así me dicen que les pareció, un beso enorme y muchos abrazos al estilo Emmett para todos!

Pau.


	41. No One Knows ¿Right Carlisle?

Holis :)

Acá sigo actualizando

Espero que les guste el cap

**Dislcaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el título a Green Day.

* * *

-Ven, siéntate Jazz-Dijo su padre al entrar en el despacho.

El chico entró, aún confundido y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio-¿Está… todo bien Carlisle?-Preguntó Jasper dudoso.

-Si, si por supuesto hijo, solo… quiero charlar un segundo contigo…-Dijo Carlisle sentándose del otro lado del escritorio, frente a Jasper.

El chico alzó ambas cejas, en señal de sorpresa y esperó.

-Bueno…-Comenzó su padre- Quiero… que me hables acerca de lo que ha ocurrido últimamente…-Dijo.

-Si te refieres acerca de lo que ocurrió con Emmett antes…-Dijo pero Carlisle lo interrumpió.

-No Jazz… -Dijo y se percató de la situación- ¿Qué les has hecho al pobre ahora?-Dijo y Jasper puso una expresión angelical.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué podría haberle hecho?-Dijo sonriendo y Carlisle rodó los ojos.

-Háblame de Jaspin- Dijo por fin y Jasper palideció al oír aquel nombre.

-Que… ¿Qué quieres saber acerca de ella?-Dijo Jasper con nerviosismo.

-Antes de comenzar… quiero que me digas TODA la verdad hijo, sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí, yo solo quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no se cual es la verdad, ¿Entiendes?-Se explicó Carlisle.

-Si, entiendo- Respondió Jasper aún temblando de nervios.

Carlisle esperó… y esperó… pero parecía ser que Jasper no estaba dispuesto a hablar, así que decidió comenzar él- Mira Jazz… para poder entenderte bien y ayudarte y apoyarte en esto, necesito saber como es que pasó… que es lo que te llevó a ser… eh… bueno lo que te llevó a que… te guste…uh… ser… diferente-Intentó explicarse sin éxito.

-No entiendo de que hablas Carlisle-Dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-Jazz… sé la verdadera identidad de Jaspin…-Dijo y al ver como el chico palidecía y abría mucho sus ojos prosiguió- Solo quiero saber el por que-

-Carlisle… yo… no… no se…de que hablas… Jaspin… es Jaspin…-Intentó salvarse Jasper.

-Jazz, en serio, dime la verdad, sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mí, ninguno de tus hermanos se enterará, es más si quieres, ni Esme se enterará de nuestra charla-

El chico observó a su padre… sabía que podía confiar en él… pero… ¿Qué pensaría Carlisle si le dijera toda la verdad?

-Quiero que sepas… que TODO lo que estoy apunto de contarte fue culpa de Alice y Edward-Dijo Jasper intentando calmarse.

Carlisle asintió y esperó a que Jasper siguiera.

-Todo comenzó cuando Alice quería que desfilara para ella… en uno de sus horrendos desfiles… le dije que no quería hacerlo, que se busque a otro modelo, pero sabes como es ella… así que terminó ganando, justo antes de comenzar, ella salió en busca de su quit de maquillaje y yo aproveché esa oportunidad para huir de allí… no paré hasta llegar al porche de la casa-Dijo Jasper y suspiró- Luego me encontré con Edward, que había salido del garaje con su Volvo, en eso escuché el grito de furia que pegó Alice al darse cuenta que me había escapado y me metí en el Volvo y le dije a Edward que me sacara de ese lugar… una vez lejos… eh… bueno Edward me confesó su amor por Bella-Dijo recordando aquella escena tan vergonzosa.

-Oh, así que ya sabías que a Edward le gustaba Bella…-Dijo Carlisle sorprendido y su hijo asintió.

-Sí, así es… bueno… luego de eso Edward me obligó a llamar a Emmett para preguntarle a donde había ido con Bella, cuando lo llamé Emmett se desconcertó al ver que yo lo estaba llamando con el celular de Edward… En fin una vez que ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial de Port Ángeles, donde se encontraban Emmett y Bella en una confitería. Cuando los encontramos le dije a Edward que no podíamos acercarnos, ya que sería mucha coincidencia que justo aparezcamos luego de haberlos llamado… lo cual fue un grave error ya que al idiota de Edward se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de disfrazarnos y vigilarlos más de cerca-Dijo Jasper con asco al recordar.

-Oh… ¿Y que ocurrió luego?- Preguntó Carlisle ahora intrigado.

Jasper suspiró y observó a su padre con una expresión de dolor implantada en el rostro.

-¿Es… necesario que continúe?- Rogó haciendo una especie de puchero.

-No eres Alice, Jasper así que el puchero no te va a servir-Dijo sonriendo Carlisle.

-Bien-Dijo luego de un bufido- Después de… que al idiota de Edward se lo ocurriera la idea de disfrazarnos me arrastró a miles de negocios de ropa para mujeres y cuando digo miles, es por que así es, pero por último me arrastró hacia un negocio de ropa… ¡Pero no cualquier negocio! Si no a un espantoso negocio donde solo vendían vestidos para mujeres de avanzada edad…-Se quejó cruzándose de brazos indignado.

-Oh… ¿Cómo sabes que eran para mujeres mayores?-Preguntó curioso Carlisle.

-Pues por los cortes, los colores, los modelos y los estúpidos zapatos de anciana-Dijo Jasper frunciendo los labios y Carlisle lo observó extrañado.

-¿Cómo sabes diferenciarlos? Para mí son todos iguales-Dijo dudoso.

-Eh… bueno… yo… es que…-Comenzó el chico mientras se sonrojaba- Alice… ella siempre me tortura con los catálogos de moda y esas cosas… sería imposible el hecho de que Alice no te instruya en el mundo de la moda si pasas todo el tiempo con ella-Dijo Jasper sonrojado y Carlisle hizo una mueca.

-Oh… ya veo… yo creo que deberías pasar más tiempo con Emmett y Edward… ya que últimamente… bueno… yo… no quiero… no quiero que te lo tomes a mal Jazz… pero he visto que haces más cosas de chica que de chico…-Dijo Carlisle.

-NO ES CIERTO CARLISLE-Gritó en su defensa.

-Dime Jasper ¿Qué zapatos estoy usando?-Dijo Carlisle y Jasper bajó la mirada hacia el piso observó con detenimiento los zapatos de su padre. Entrecerró los ojos unos segundos pensativo y movió la cabeza hacia un lado pensando.

-Unos Armani, de cuero negro, del catálogo de hombres del mes pasado, su precio estaba entre los 400 y 600 dólares creo… no recuerdo con exactitud el precio-Concluyó el chico y alzó la mirada hacia su padre que lo observaba con una mirada sarcástica-Oh…-Dijo al verlo.

-¿Crees que Edward y Emmett podrían haber contestado esa pregunta?-Preguntó Carlisle y Jasper bajó la mirada avergonzado y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo… seguir?-Dijo al fin y su padre asintió-Eh… bueno… luego de comprarme el vestido, en contra de mi voluntad, Edward me arrastró hacia otro negocio de accesorios donde compró una espantosa peluca rubia y un labial Revlon clásico, color rojo…-Dijo pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-Jazz…-Dijo y el chico volvió a bajar la mirada apenado.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, todo es culpa de Alice, es ella quien me obliga, todos los meses, a saberme los catálogos de moda de memoria…-Se excusó y su padre suspiró.

-Bien, sigue-Dijo.

-Bueno… cuando Edward ya había comprado todo me obligó a ponérmelo, me negué rotundamente, ya que… bueno… yo no quería vestirme como una mujer… pero él maldito me amenazó con vestirme él mismo… y Carlisle… no tenía opción… así que… tuve que hacerlo…-Dijo avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasó después?-Preguntó curioso su padre.

-Cuando salimos… nos encontramos con Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Ángela Weber, Eric Yorkie y Tyler Crowley… reconocieron a Edward ya que él solo estaba llevando un estúpido bigote falso… pero gracias a Dios que a mí no me reconocieron… pero algo mucho peor ocurrió…-Dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué… que ocurrió Jazz?-Dijo su padre ahora algo preocupado.

-Eric Yorkie… ehm… él… bueno… podría decirse que… eh…uh…-Se intentó explicar el chico- EricseenamoródemívestidodemujerCarlislequepodíahacernofuemículpa-Dijo y Carlisle parpadeó.

-Jasper… eh… no entendí una sola palabra de lo que has dicho-Dijo.

-Dije… dije que… bueno… Eric… él se enamoró de… de mí… pero vestido de mujer…-Dijo ahora sin mirar a su padre, muerto de vergüenza.

Carlisle se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que rompió a reír y Jasper lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente indignado-Oh, lo siento hijo… fue inevitable… si, me decías…-Dijo Carlisle ya más calmado.

-Como decía… luego de librarnos de ellos por fin llegamos a donde se encontraban Bella y Emmett, sentados en una confitería, pero gracias a los estúpidos zapatos de anciana con tacones que el maldito de Edward compró me tambaleé al entrar y me caí y casi se me cae la peluca, así que, mientras que Edward se iba a acomodar, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones a una mesa yo me intenté incorporar mientras que, con una mano me sostenía la peluca para que no se cayera y luego me dirigí hacia donde estaba Edward, te juro Carlisle, que quería destrozarlo, quería destriparlo, apuñalarlo, aniquilarlo, incinerarlo, envenenarlo, ahorcarlo, devastarlo, destruirlo, exterminarlo, acabarlo, reducirlo a cenizas, destrozar cada miembro de su cuerpo lentamente y hacerlo sufrir hasta la muerte- Dijo Jasper con tono satánico y Carlisle lo observó perplejo.

-Oh…-Susurró al oír a su hijo.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió- Una vez ya sentados… escuché como Emmett… comenzaba a… bueno a decirle a Bella puras mentiras acerca de… eh… de mí, así que me levanté y fui hacia allí y le dije que no podía andar diciendo… ese tipo de cosas sobre mí a Bella, ni a nadie, que eran mentiras y que quien se creía que era…-Dijo Jasper.

-¿Pero no te reconoció?-Preguntó alzando ambas cejas a la vez con asombro.

-No, y no me sorprende, Emmett es un enfermo mental y…-Dijo y al ver la expresión de su padre, resopló- En fin… Emmett no se dio cuenta, pero Bella sí, que por lo menos intentó disimularlo… luego vino Edward y me alejó de los dos y me dijo que no le arruinara su única oportunidad de espiarlos o algo así… cuando nos volvimos a acercar, me disculpé y me fui del lugar y Edward me siguió, le grité y me saqué la peluca y la gente me miró raro…-Contó.

-Si, me imagino-

-Eh… después de eso me volteé para ir al estacionamiento del centro comercial y eh… afuera me encontré con Eric, que intentó flirtear conmigo-Dijo y Carlisle rió, pero al ver la expresión asesina en el rostro de su hijo se calló- Lo golpeé, le dije que me dejara en paz y luego apareció Edward y me sacó de allí antes de que pudiera matar a Eric y nos dirigimos al Volvo para volver a casa-Dijo y suspiró.

-Espera un segundo…-Dijo Carlisle- ¿¡Fue el día que tú te apareciste con un vestido y el maquillaje corrido y Edward con un HORRENDO bigote falso!?-Dijo Carlisle y Jasper asintió.

-Era más que obvio-Susurró- Después de eso, volvimos a casa y… bueno le conté a Alice, quien por supuesto me dijo que me lo merecía por abandonarla y en cierto sentido, tenía razón-Admitió.

Carlisle miró a su hijo asombrado por un par de segundos…

-Al día siguiente… Eric me dijo que debía hablar con "Jaspin" para que le consiguiera su número-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh Dios… ¿Entonces es cierto que saliste con él?-Dijo Carlisle completamente perplejo.

-No… no te adelantes Carlisle… déjame explicártelo todo-Dijo Jasper.

-Muy bien… espero que si tengas una buena explicación-Dijo su padre consternado.

-Ese día Alice me dijo que si no quería desfilar en tres meses tenía que salir con Eric, por supuesto que le dije que estaba siendo injusta, que no podía hacerme una cosa así… pero… bueno… amo a Alice… y… esa es mi terrible debilidad Carlisle… así que al otro día ella le dio mi número a Eric en contra de mi voluntad… y esa noche… él me llamó, fue aquella vez que mientras estábamos cenando sonó mi celular…-Contó.

-Oh, si lo recuerdo…-Dijo pensativo.

-Como sabes, Alice me sacó de la cocina y me hizo atender el celular… pero como no pude decir nada ella me arrebató el teléfono y se encerró en el baño para que no pudiera quitárselo… y… bueno… ella arregló la salida con Eric…-

-Ah, ahora si entiendo el por que te fuiste enojado a tú cuarto…-

-Bueno luego de eso Alice subió a mi cuarto para preguntarme como estaba… pero ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que yo… ya había planeado mi venganza contra ella y Edward por hacerme la vida imposible…-Dijo Jasper sonriendo- Oh no te preocupes, fue una venganza inofensiva-Agregó.

-Oh…-Susurró Carlisle al oírlo.

-Al día siguiente… bueno en pocas palabras… fue mi perdición… mi fin, mi decadencia, mi ruina, mi desgracia… MI MUERTE-Gritó sobresaltando a su padre.

-¿Podrías decirme que ocurrió… en tu… "cita"?-Preguntó su padre con algo de miedo.

-Carlisle… enserio… créeme… no quieres oír eso… por favor, recordar ese día me produce jaqueca –Se quejó Jasper- Por favor… no puedes hacerme pasar por esto… no Carlisle… te lo pido-Rogó.

-Jazz, realmente siento por lo que has tenido que pasar… pero necesito saber que fue lo que pasó y NADA de distorsionar la realidad-Advirtió.

-Bien…-Dijo enfurruñado- Alice me "produjo" para que me viera como Jaspin una vez más y antes de salir le dijo a Esme que yo estaba cortándome con cuchillos en la cocina por que no apreciaba mi vida o algo así… lo cual te digo que es MENTIRA, ya que yo estaba en el Porsche esperando a Alice-Dijo.

-Oh… bueno me alegro que no haya sido verdad…sabes que no te quiero cerca de cuchillos u objetos filosos Jasper-Dijo serio.

-Luego de eso Alice me dejó en la puerta de la escuela y vino Eric y eh… ella se fue en su Porsche y a mí me dejó allí solo… con Eric… así que tuve que irme con él…-Dijo y luego de una pausa siguió- Luego de torturándome con preguntas idiotas… nos bajamos y eh… nos sentamos en un parque y a que no adivinas… ¡Alice estaba viendo todo de lejos! ¡Y ESTABA RIENDO A CARCAJADAS! ES UNA DESCONCIDERADA-Gritó furioso.

-Jazz… tranquilo…-Lo intentó calmar.

-Si… lo siento Carlisle… como decía… luego de eso el imbécil me beso la mejilla-Dijo avergonzado-¿Disfrutas oír esto?-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con furia al ver la expresión divertida de su padre.

-Oh, no claro que no…-Dijo serenándose.

Jasper fulminó con la mirada a su padre y suspiró-Y… luego insistió en llevarme a comer antes de llevarme a casa, entonces ya que parecía ser la única forma de que me dejara en paz acepté… y para aburrirlo comencé a hablarle de historia y de mis batallas y guerras favoritas, pero resultó ser que el idiota no se aburrió…-Dijo molesto-Por supuesto que Alice reía afuera del restaurante… quería matarla…-Admitió- Luego de que Eric estuviese hablando eternamente acerca de sus sentimientos y de más estupideces sin sentido alguno, me llevó a casa y me dijo que quería volver a salir, le dije que me iba de Forks y volvía a Chatham, donde supuestamente vive "Jaspin", pero el idiota me dijo que solo me dejaba ir si… si… eh… uh… si… yo…-Dijo.

-¿Si lo besabas?-Dijo Carlisle y el chico asintió lentamente-Oh… ¿Y… fue así?-

-NO CLARO QUE NO-Gritó-Gracias a Dios Alice apareció y me bajé del auto y entré con ella a casa… pero lo peor de todo es que ella no lo hizo apropósito… ALICE QUERÍA QUE ERIC ME BESARA, ESTÁ LOCA-

-Oh… ya veo… ¿Eso es todo?-

-Si…-Contestó ya más aliviado.

-Oh… ¿Entonces no te gusta vestirte de mujer no?-Preguntó.

-PERO CLARO QUE NO CARLISLE, ¿QUÉ TE HA HECHO PENSAR ESO?-Gritó fuera de sus casillas.

-No lo se... solo preguntaba…-Admitió y el chico se relajó-Bueno quiero que sepas que esto quedará entre nosotros y te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie-Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Carlisle-Sonrió el chico- ¿Ya puedo irme?-Preguntó.

-Si, claro-Respondió y Jasper se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta- Ah y Jazz…-Dijo y el chico se volteó a verlo- Recuerda que… eh… debes pasar mas tiempo con tus hermanos… ya que eh… bueno así hacen cosas de hombres… y no tienes que estar todo el tiempo con Alice diciendo de memoria los catálogos de moda-Dijo Carlisle.

-Si será mejor… adiós Carlisle-Dijo el chico y salió del cuarto.

Al salir, Jasper se dirigió directo hacia su cuarto, ya que no quería darle ninguna explicación a nadie.

Mientras tanto Alice se encargó de alcanzar a Bella en su Porsche hasta su casa y ayudarla a bajar las bolsas y a ordenar la ropa en su armario.

* * *

Hasta ahí, quedó larguito el cap eh !!!

Díganme en los reviews que les pareció el cap

Espero que les haya gustadoo:)

Muchos abrazos al estilo Emmett para todos ustedes

Pau.


	42. De Compras Con Los Chicos

Hola a todos!

Mil perdones por la demora xD

Es que estuve a full con el cole, pero aca regreso con un cap largoo :)

Espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bella se dirigió hacia su clase de bilogía, después de haberse saludado con sus amigos en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-¿Puedo… sentarme?-Preguntó un tímido Edward que se encontraba de frente a ella.

La chica giró la cabeza en su dirección y susurró un "oh…".

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?-Preguntó con indiferencia.

-Bueno… es que cambié mis horarios… y parece que me toca biología contigo desde ahora y… no hay otro asiento libre… ¿Puedo sentarme?-Se explicó.

La chica simplemente asintió levemente y miró al frente mientras que Edward tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Oye… ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?-Preguntó luego de un largo silencio.

Bella rodó los ojos y se removió en su asiento-No sé si te hayas dado cuenta de cómo me tratas Edward, pero te aclaro que no has sido muy amable-Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-Oh…-Dijo al escucharla…-¿Entonces… podemos comenzar de nuevo?-Dijo el chico avergonzado y ella lo miró extrañada.

-Supongo-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Muy bien…-Comenzó el chico y dio un suspiro- Me llamo Edward Cullen, me mudé aquí desde Alaska hace unos… 2 años junto con mis padres adoptivos: Carlisle y Esme, y mis hermanos adoptivos: Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper -Dijo sonriendo y Bella lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me llamo Bella Swan, me mudé aquí hace poco por que mi madre se ha vuelto a casar y… bueno decidí quedarme un tiempo aquí con Charlie, mi padre, para darles algo de tiempo a solas a mi madre y a su nuevo esposo-Dijo no muy interesada.

-Oh… ¿Te fuiste por que no… no te agrada…-Dijo pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No, Phil es agradable-Respondió de repente.

-Ah… pero entonces ahora eres infeliz-Dijo confundido.

-No… no es así-Dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Edward frunció el seño y suspiró -¿Entonces por que eres infeliz?-

-No soy infeliz Edward-Dijo rodando los ojos y el chico le dio una mirada sarcástica.

-Te repito que NO soy infeliz, solo…-Dijo ella- Es que este viernes es mi cumpleaños y… bueno odio que sea mi cumpleaños-Admitió en un susurró apenas audible.

Edward rió- ¿Por qué? Si es genial, no tiene nada malo-Aclaró.

-No lo se, no me gusta, eso es todo-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh Bella eres la persona más pesimista que he conocido-Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias-Dijo irónicamente.

Luego ambos guardaron silencio ya que el profesor ya había llegado al curso para comenzar la clase.

Al salir de clase de Biología Edward se despidió de Bella y fue en busca de Alice.

-¿A que no adivinas?-Dijo el chico cuando se había acercado a su hermana, que se encontraba tomando unos libros de su casillero.

-Mmmm… -Pensó unos segundos- Nop, no adivino. ¿Qué pasó?-Dijo curiosa.

-Este viernes es el cumpleaños de Bella-Dijo el chico en un susurro y Alice pegó un alarido que casi lo deja sordo.

-¿CÓMO QUE ESTE VIERNES ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BELLA? EDWARD SOLO TENGO ESTA TARDE Y LA DEL JUEVES PARA COMPRARLE LOS REGALOS, PLANEAR LA FIESTA,

DECORAR LA CASA, HACER LA TORTA…-Gritó pero su hermano la calló.

-Cállate Alice-Dijo cubriéndole la boca a su hermana con una mano-Escucha, a Bella no le agrada tener que cumplir años y supongo que menos le gustará festejarlos…-Dijo y Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

-NO IMPORTA, LE HAREMOS UNA FIESTA DE TODOS MODOS-Gritó quitándose la mano de su hermano de la boca y el chico suspiró.

Alice lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró por los pasillos mientras decía- Hay Edward, hay mucho que hacer, debo ir de compras, ya tengo varias ideas para decorar la casa-Dijo en susurros mientras que el chico rodaba los ojos.

En el almuerzo Alice se encontraba muy inquieta y no paraba de decir que tenía que ir de compras.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa ahora?-Preguntó Jasper al verla tan emocionada.

-EL VIERNES ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BELLA-Gritó a todo pulmón la duende.

-Oh… ¿ENSERIO?-Gritó Emmett ahora el también emocionado.

-SI EMMETT, ESTOY PENSANDO EN COMO HACER LA FIESTA-Gritó ella.

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar?-Dijo Edward.

-PERO, PERO…-Se quejaron y su hermano los fulminó con la mirada-Bien-Dijeron ambos y se cruzaron de brazos y comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo, los Cullen se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, Alice y Emmett aún seguían hablando por lo bajo mientras reían.

-Hola-Dijo Bella una vez que ya se había acercado a ambos.

Alice y Emmett dejaron de reír y observaron a Bella serios.

-Oh… hola Bells-Dijo Alice intercambiando una mirada con Emmett.

-¿Ocurre algo que deba enterarme?-Preguntó al verlos tan serios.

-No… ¿Por qué lo dices?...-Dijo Emmett y Bella rodó los ojos.

-Por nada… bueno nos vemos mañana chicos-Dijo ella y se despidió de ellos y los demás

Y se metió en su camioneta y partió rumbo a casa aún preguntándose que se llevarían entre manos Emmett y Alice…

Luego de despedirse de Bella cada quien se subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa.

Una vez que todos los chicos Cullen ya se hallaban en casa Alice llamó a su madre a gritos.

-ESMEEEE, VEN AQUÍ-Gritó emocionada y su madre entró corriendo a la sala.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Alice?!-Dijo.

-EL VIERNES ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BELLA-Gritó.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso hija, ¿Ya han pensado en como festejarlo?-

-Sip, pero tenemos MUY poco tiempo, así que necesitaré la ayuda de todos para organizar la fiesta-Dijo Alice seriamente y Emmett rió.

-Oh vamos Alice, no creas que iba a dejar que planearas toda la fiesta tú sola, yo también quiero impresionar a Bella-Dijo riendo.

-El problema Emmett, es que eres autodestructivo con este tipo de cosas…-Dijo Alice y Emmett la miró ofendido.

-Es mentira-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Estás negándole algo a Alice, Emmett?-Dijo Jasper con tono demoníaco y Emmett lo miró extrañado.

-No, claro que no Jasper. Alice tienes toda la razón, soy autodestructivo, por que todo lo que toco se destruye al instante-Dijo asustado y Jasper sonrió satisfecho.

Alice sonrió y prosiguió.

-Muy bien, Esme y Rose, necesitaré que me acompañen a ir de compras-Dijo Alice pensativa- Nosotras compraremos los regalos y la decoración-Dijo y luego miró a Emmett, Jasper y Edward- Miren, no haría esto si tuviera más tiempo, pero como tengo solo dos tardes para hacer todo, no me alcanza el tiempo. Ustedes tres junto con Carlisle se encargarán de comprar los ingredientes para la torta y desde ahora les advierto que si llegan a arruinarla les juro que haré sus vidas miserables y vacías al igual que TODAS sus tarjetas de crédito-Amenazó la duende.

-Pero si no confías en nosotros… ¿Por qué nos dejas para hacer la tarea más importante?-Dijo Emmett.

-Por que no tengo tiempo, además no creo que sea la muerte de nadie si van al mercado y compran los ingredientes para hacer una torta de chocolate-Respondió mientras poco a poco perdía la paciencia- Ah, lo olvidaba, ni se les ocurra comenzar a hacer la torta sin Carlisle, si es necesario comiencen a hacerla mañana, pero NO LA HAGAN USTEDES SOLOS ¿Comprendido?-

-Si general-Respondió Emmett por los tres.

-Bueno, espero que sea así, para cuando regresemos, que no sé cuando será… tal vez regresemos mañana en la mañana… o mañana en la noche… -Dijo Alice pensativa y Esme y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada de terror.

-¡Era broma!-Dijo Alice al ver sus expresiones- Creo…-Agregó en un murmuro- Bueno como decía, para cuando volvamos, espero que ustedes ya hagan regresado y repito: NO HAGAN NADA SIN CARLISLE- Amenazó ella a sus tres hermanos que la observaban boquiabiertos-Bien, vámonos chicas, vamos, vamos, hay mucho que comprar, mucho que hacer, ¡¡VAMOS!!-Gritó y tomó a su madre y a su hermana y las arrastró hacia el garaje.

-Adiós chicos, NO HAGAN DESTROZOS MIENTRAS NO ESTAMOS POR FAVOR-Gritó Esme.

-¿Y ahora que?-Dijo Edward una vez que las chicas ya se habían ido, y sus hermanos se encogieron de hombros.

-Podríamos ir a comprar los ingredientes para la torta y NO Emmett no comenzaremos a prepararla sin Carlisle-Respondió Jasper seriamente.

-Oh vamos, ¿Siempre haces lo que Alice te dice?-Dijo divertido y Jasper lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-La mayoría de las veces-Respondió al fin.

-Dominado-Susurró.

-¿Has dicho algo Emmett?-Dijo Jasper mirándolo de de reojo de mala manera.

-Dominado-Repitió.

-¿PERDÓN? ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?-Dijo ahora volteándose a verlo.

-Nada, nada, no te alteres, no dije nada, tranquilo, todo está bien, ¿Si?-Dijo alejándose de su hermano lentamente.

-Ya déjense de idioteces y vámonos, que sino Alice se desquiciará-Dijo Edward y sus hermanos asintieron.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el garaje y se dirigieron hacia el Volvo de Edward.

-Ah no Eddie-Dijo Emmett deteniendo a su hermano, que iba a entrar al auto.

-¿Recuerdas que aún estás castigado? No puedes manejar el Volvo, así que yo lo haré-Dijo Emmett feliz y entró al auto y se sentó frente al volante, Jasper se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y Edward, derrotado, se sentó en el asiento trasero mientras murmuraba "Estúpido Emmett, estúpido castigo".

-Hey, conmigo no es la cosa Eddie Teddie Cullen-Dijo Emmett al escuchar a su hermano.

-No importa, te odio-Susurró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Emmett hizo un puchero y observó a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor.

-Retira lo dicho, ¿No ves que me ofendiste?-Dijo con tristeza fingida.

Edward rodó los ojos y suspiró.

Emmett encendió el auto y se pusieron en marcha hacia el mercado para comprar los ingredientes para la torta de cumpleaños de Bella.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome así?-Dijo Edward al ver como Emmett seguía haciéndole un puchero una vez que ya habían llegado al mercado y habían dejado estacionado el Volvo en el aparcamiento.

-Hasta que no retires lo dicho-Dijo ahora haciendo ojitos y Edward lo observó frunciendo el seño perplejo.

-Emmett no hagas eso, la gente pensará cosas raras de nosotros si te ven haciéndome pucheros y ojitos, así que te pido que me dejes en paz-Dijo el chico y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la tienda seguido de sus hermanos.

-Es muy cruel, Jazz…-Dijo Emmett y su hermano le dio una mirada sarcástica- Está bien, no se cual de ustedes dos es más cruel, pero en este momento no estoy para debatirlo-Dijo al ver la mirada de su hermano.

-Emmett, Edward no es más cruel que yo contigo-Dijo el rubio una vez que ya habían entrado- ¿O debo recordarte la vez que me apagaste la Play Station?-Dijo ahora arqueando las cejas y Emmett palideció.

-No por favor Jasper, todo menos eso, me gustaría que… ese… hecho… quedara en el pasado… no quiero volver a tocar este tema nunca más, si no te importa-Dijo sufrido y Jasper rió.

-Está bien, después de todo no puedes quedar mas descerebrado de lo que ya estás-Lo burló Jasper.

-Te odio-Dijo Emmett serio y se alejó en la dirección contraria en la que iban.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?-Dijo Jasper al ver como su hermano se alejaba.

-No lo se, me voy lejos de ti y de Edward, ya que ninguno de los dos me quiere, me voy con alguien que me quiera, arrivederchi, adiós, saionara, bye, chao, au revoir-Dijo.

-Oh vamos Emm, no es para tanto-Dijo el rubio siguiendo a su hermano entre las góndolas de la tienda mientras que su hermano se cubría sus orejas.

-BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, NO TE ESCUCHO SOY DE PALO TENGO OREJAS DE PESCADO-Gritó Emmett.

-Ya deja de hacer eso-Dijo Jasper molesto.

-NO TE ESCUCHO, NO TE ESCUCHO, TENGO OREJAS DE CARTUCHO-Gritó ahora y Jasper rió.

-¿De cartucho?-Dijo después de una risotada.

Varias de las personas que estaban en esa góndola de voltearon a mirarlos mientras cuchicheaban "Los Cullen son raros…".

-Bueno, está bien tu ganas Emm, lo siento, también siento lo que te hice por lo de la Play Station, ¿Me perdonas?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos al ver como Emmett estaba balbuceando cosas in entendibles mientras sollozaba.

El chico se volteo a ver a su hermano sorprendido-¿ESTÁS PIDIENDOME DISCULPAS? ¿TÚ? ¿JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN? LA PERSONA MAS FRÍA Y SERIA DEL MUNDO ENTERO -Gritó sobresaltando a su hermano.

-Pues… creo que si, ya que te dije que lo sentía…-Dijo como su estuviera explicando lo obvio y Emmett sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a su hermano.

-CLARO QUE TE PERDONO, TE QUIERO MUCHO HERMANITO, DAME UN ABRAZO DE OSO-Gritó.

-Oh no, no, no Emmett no es necesa…-Dijo pero Emmett no lo dejó terminar ya que lo estaba asfixiando con su abrazo.

-Emme…tt…sue..lta…me…n..o..re..spi…ro…EMM..ETT…N..O…PU…E…DO…RE…SPIR…AR-Dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba y su hermano lo soltó.

-Oh, lo siento-Dijo mientras observaba como Jasper tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Casi me matas idiota-Dijo dándole una mirada reprobatoria.

-No es mi culpa que yo sea el más fuerte, guapo, sexy e inteligente de la familia y que tú y Eddie tengan unos débiles cuerpecitos como dos fideos-Dijo riendo y Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada-Si las miradas matasen…-Susurró al ver la expresión de chico.

-¿Jasper?-Preguntó una voz familiar y ambos chicos se voltearon.

-¿Eric Yorkie? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Emmett al ver al chico.

-Nada… quería hablar un momento con Jasper, si es posible-Dijo este decaído.

-Eh… si… claro… ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo el rubio nervioso.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo Jasper… pero en privado… ¿Podemos?-Dijo con la mirada en el suelo y Jasper y Emmett intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-Eh…este… yo…-Dudó el chico.

-Por favor, es muy importante Jasper-Rogó Eric ahora dándole una mirada de súplica.

-Ehm… bueno… pero que sea rápido- Dijo al fin Jasper con miedo y él y Eric se alejaron de Emmett.

_¿A que viene todo esto? Voy a descubrirlo…_ Pensó Emmett y los siguió de lejos, para que no se dieran cuenta de que los estaba espiando.

-Bueno, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Dijo Jasper una vez que los dos estaban en una góndola de la tienda donde no había ni un alma.

-Yo… quería saber… ¿Cómo se encuentra Jaspin?-Preguntó al fin y Jasper lo miró perplejo.

-¿Por qué preguntas? Según sé, ella no siente por ti, lo mismo que tú sientes por ella, es más, te desprecia, ¿Por qué crees que volvió a Chatham?-Dijo Jasper y Eric sollozó.

-Oh… ¿Ella me desprecia?-Dijo ahora rompiendo en llanto.

Jasper se quedó atónito ante la escena que tenía frente a él…

-Eric… cálmate… hay mas chicas allí afuera ¿Sabes? Jaspin no es la única en el mundo, además no se que viste en ella si es horrible-Dijo con asco y Eric lo fulminó con la mirada.

-NO ES HORRIBLE, ES LA CHICA MÁS HERMOSA QUE VI EN MI VIDA ENTERA-Gritó desquiciado.

-Está bien, está bien… si tú lo dices…-Dijo ahora cruzándose de brazos y la conversación se sumió en un pleno silencio.

-¿Algo más? Mis hermanos me esperan Eric-Dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-La amo Jasper, no me importa si a ti no te agrada eso, solo dile que la amo y que si es necesario voy a esperarla-Dijo Eric.

-Será en vano, ella no va a volver-

-¿Por qué no? Alguna vez tendrá que volver a visitarte- Insistió.

-No lo hará, no le gustó Forks-Dijo él.

Eric bajó la mirada apenado mientras sollozaba.

-No me hagas sentir culpable Eric, mi prima NO va a volver por que ella NO quiere volver-Agregó observando como el chico sufría.

-En ese caso… necesito que hagas algo por mí…-Dijo Eric ahora mirando a Jasper y se acercó lentamente a él.

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo al ver como Eric lo tomó por los hombros y le plantó un beso en la comisura del labio dejándolo completamente anonadado y sin palabras.

-Lo siento, es que me recuerdas mucho a Jaspin… tú y ella son iguales… solo dile que la amo y mándale ese beso de mi parte…-Dijo Eric ruborizado y se alejó hacia la salida de la tienda.

-OH… POR… DIOS-Gritó Emmett, que había visto toda la escena- NO ES CIERTO-Gritó y se acercó a Jasper dando saltitos como los de Alice-¿QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO JASPER? ¿TE PASASTE PARA EL OTRO LADO? NO TE TENÍA ASÍ, YO PENSE QUE ERAS HOMBRE, A PESAR DE TODO… ¡OH NO! ENGAÑAS A ALICE Y… ¡CON ERIC YORKIE! QUE DESCONCIDERADO, SI VAS A SER GAY POR LO MENOS TEN MEJORES GUSTOS-Gritó exaltado.

-YA CÁLLATE EMMETT, NO SOY GAY, NI ENGAÑO A ALICE, NI NADA-Gritó saliendo de su trance.

-¿Entonces por que te besó?-Dijo curioso.

-Por que le…-Dijo mientras bajaba la voz hasta convertirse en un susurro.

-¿Eh? No entendí-Dijo Emmett.

-Por que le recuerdo… -Repitió aún demasiado bajo.

-¡No entiendo Jasper, habla claro!-Dijo divertido Emmett.

-POR QUE LE RECUERDO A JASPIN Y POR QUE ESTÁ TERRIBLEMENTE ENAMORADO DE ELLA Y DICE QUE ELLA Y YO SOMOS IGUALES, LISTO, ¿CONTENTO?-Gritó.

-Oh… ya veo…-Dijo.

Jasper se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-Hay Jasper no empecemos con tus depresiones, no te preocupes-Dijo palmeando la espalda de su hermano.

-¿Prometes no molestarme?-Dijo angustiado.

-Pides mucho, pero da gracias a Dios que el beso te lo dio solo por tu parecido con Jaspin y no por que te ama a ti-Dijo riendo.

_Que, prácticamente es lo mismo._ Pensó Jasper alarmado.

-Bueno, ven vamos por Eddie, espero que ya tenga los ingredientes para hacer la torta, ya que yo no tengo idea de cuales son…-Dijo y los dos comenzaron a buscar en las góndolas a su hermano.

-¡Eddie!-Dijo Emmett acercándose a su hermano.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Dijo Edward al verlos.

-Por ahí…-Respondió Jasper- ¿Ya tienes todo?-Dijo observando como Edward llevaba varias cosas en mano.

-Si, supongo…-Dijo ahora mirando lo que había tomado de las diferentes góndolas.

-A ver, déjame a mí y a mi súper ojo crítico que decidamos-Dijo Emmett y se acercó a Edward y comenzó a observar objeto por objeto detenidamente- A ver, veamos: harina, margarina, que no tengo idea que es… huevos, azúcar granulada y cocoa, muy bien, está todo-Dijo sonriendo.

-Pensé que no tenías idea con que se preparaba una torta de chocolate Emmett-Dijo Jasper ahora dudando.

-Es que me hago el tonto Jasper pero… en realidad… SOY UN GENIO, SOY EINSTEIN-Dijo.

-Si… claro… bueno mejor vamos, así Einstein se va a jugar con su calculadora-Dijo Edward y los tres se dirigieron hacia la caja para pagar los productos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo Emmett sin entender.

-Por nada hermano, olvídalo… y te haces llamar Einstein… ¿Qué clase de idiota podría creer algo así?-Dijo Edward poniendo lo ojos en blanco.

Como era de esperarse, las cajeras y los demás clientes se quedaron observándolos, como era de costumbre.

-Me siento intimidado…-Dijo Emmett y Edward rió y pagó las cosas y los tres salieron rápidamente de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia al Volvo plateado de Edward.

-Aún no te has disculpado por odiarme Eddie-Dijo Emmett haciéndole un pucherito que arruinaba toda su imagen "masculina".

-Deja de molestarme, no voy a retractarme Emmett-Dijo Edward mientras ponía las bolsas a su lado en el asiento trasero.

-Oh… que pena-Susurró Emmett sentándose frente al volante mientras que Jasper simplemente contemplaba la escena con interés.

-Hasta que no te disculpes no nos vamos de aquí Eddie-Dijo Emmett ahora volteándose y mirando a su hermano, que resopló en su asiento.

-Emmett, realmente quiero irme a casa, así que prendes en este instante el auto y nos llevas a casa-Ordenó pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Nop-Respondió sonriendo.

-Jazz… haz algo…-Pidió Edward al ver como Jasper ahora se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su asiento mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Si el imbécil de Emmett dijo que no nos llevará a casa hasta que te disculpes es por que hará eso, así que, si quieres ir a casa, discúlpate de una buena vez así nos vamos-Dijo el rubio tranquilamente sin quitar la vista de la ventanilla.

-Si, hazle caso a Jasper y pídeme disculpas, pero NO soy imbécil… que agresivos-Dijo Emmett y el rubio puso los ojos en blanco susurrando " si, si claro Emmett, lo que digas".

-Eso jamás, antes muerto-Dijo Edward.

-Bueno entonces estaremos un laaaaaargo rato aquí los tres solos-Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y ninguno desistía.

-Muy bien, yo ya me estoy hartando, no quiero quedarme a vivir en el Volvo de Edward para siempre…-Dijo Jasper aburrido.

-Si Edward solo se disculpara-Agregó Emmett.

-BIEN DE ACUERDO, ESTÁ BIEN, LO SIENTO EMMETT, AHORA LLÉVANOS A CASA DE UNA BUENA VEZ-Gritó Edward molesto y el chico sonrió.

-Sabía que desistirías Eddie-Dijo y encendió el auto y partió rumbo a casa.

* * *

Ajajaja, lo corto ahí :)

Espero que les haya gustado

Dejen sus lindos reviews así me dicen que les pareció y a todos los que quieren que Ed se le declare a Bella esperen un poco más, que no falta muchoo, pero sean pacientes! xD

Bueno muchas gracias a todos por dejarme tan lindos reviews y leer el fic, me hacen requete feliz :)

Muchos besos y abrazos al estilo Emmett!!!

Pau.


	43. Burnout

Holis perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve un montón de exámenes... :/

Pero bueno acá me hago un espacio para actualizar y ya me voy rápido por que mañana tengo otro examen más :(

Bueno, espero que les guste el cap, jajaja amí realmente me encantó :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el título a Green Day.

* * *

Al llegar los tres se bajaron del auto de Edward y entraron en la casa, por supuesto que las chicas aún no habían regresado.

-¿Y… ahora que?-Dijo Emmett cuando entraron en la sala.

-Nada Emmett. Solo dejamos los ingredientes en la cocina y esperamos a las chicas-Dijo Jasper y él y Edward se dirigieron a la cocina y dejaron cada cosa en el lugar adecuado.

-Dudo que Emmett sepa donde encontrar los ingredientes-Dijo Jasper una vez que ya todo estaba guardado.

-Si eso espero…-Agregó Edward y cada uno se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Emmett una vez que sus hermanos ya se hallaban en sus respectivos cuartos.

-Ha, ¿Qué se creen? ¿Que dejaré que ustedes se lleven todo el crédito? ¡JAMÁS! Yo sorprenderé a Bella solito-Pensó Emmett en voz alta mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina en puntitas de pie intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

Al entrar en la cocina se puso a buscar como loco por todas partes los ingredientes que sus hermanos habían comprado anteriormente.

-¡JA! Ahora solo debo preparar la torta y así les demostraré a todos que soy el mejor, y que no miento cuando digo que soy Einstein-Dijo Emmett y tomó todos los ingredientes y vertió un poco de todos dentro de un bowl_. Supongo que será así… ahora al horno._ Pensó sonriente y puso la "mezcla" en otro recipiente y lo metió en el horno y sin saber exactamente lo que hacía lo dejó para que se calentara una media hora.

-Ahora a esperar-Dijo Emmett sonriente por su trabajo hecho y salió de la cocina y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y se puso a ver televisión un largo rato.

Jasper se encontraba leyendo un libro, tranquilamente en su cuarto, como siempre, hasta que entonces, de la nada comenzó a llenar el ambiente un extraño olor a quemado. _¿Qué diablos…?_ Pensó el chico dejando aún lado su libro y se incorporó y salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras, y, a medida que iba acercándose a la sala el olor se intensificaba.

-¿Emmett?-Dijo Jasper al ver a su hermano en el sillón de la sala sentado cómodamente mientras veía televisión.

-¿Si hermano querido? ¿Pasa algo?-Dijo este sin inmutarse.

-¿Es que no hueles eso?-Dijo ya ahogándose.

Emmett miró a su hermano y olfateó el aire unos segundos.

-Ahora que lo dices… si… parece como si algo se estuviera…-Dijo pero en esos instantes se calló e intercambió una mirada de horror con su hermano- ¡LA TORTA!-Gritó Emmett y se incorporó de un salto y se dirigió a la cocina como un rayo seguido de Jasper que, poco a poco, comenzaba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HAS HECHO EMMETT?-Gritó Jasper al ver que el horno estaba en llamas.

-Eh… solo… quería hacer la torta yo solo y… bueno… se me olvido y…-Dijo pero Jasper lo interrumpió.

-HAZ ALGO, ¿NO VES QUE SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO TODO?-Gritó histérico.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?-Dijo Edward entrando a la cocina-Oh…-Dijo al ver la escena frente a él- ¿PERO QUIEN DE USTEDES ES TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO PARA QUEMAR EL HORNO?-Gritó Edward y Jasper señaló a Emmett- Si, me imaginé… AHORA HAGAN ALGO, NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS MIRANDO COMO SE QUEMA TODO-Gritó el chico.

-SALVA LA TORTA-Gritó Emmett entre sollozos y abrió la puerta del horno.

-NO SEAS IDIOTA-Gritó Edward tratando de detenerlo y Emmett se alejó.

En eso el celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar.

-APAGA ESO JASPER, YA TENEMOS SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS-Gritó Edward.

-Es Alice…-Dijo el rubio con miedo al ver el número.

-¡ATIENDE! ¿O QUIERES QUE SOSPECHE?-Gritó Emmett y Jasper atendió enseguida.

_-¿Jazzy?-_Dijo la voz de Alice desde el otro lado.

-Hey, hola Ali… ¿Cómo está todo?-Dijo Jasper intentando mantener la calma mientras les hacía señas a sus hermanos para que hicieran algo.

-_Bien, gracias, mira estamos volviendo a casa aun que no lo creas, si lo sé, esta vez rompí record, ¿No lo crees?-_

-Si, si seguro Alice… espera… ¿¡COMO QUE ESTÁN VOLVIENDO?!-Gritó.

-_Eh… sip, más o menos en unos 20 minutos estamos en casa… ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo de lo que deba enterarme?-_Dijo Alice sospechando.

-Oh no claro que no Alice… ¡NO HAGAS ESO!-Gritó Jasper a Emmett- Alice, debo irme, pero… eh… si quieren detenerse a hacer más compras no hay ningún problema… por que aquí está todo genial y… eh…aburrido… así que… adiós-Dijo Jasper y cortó el teléfono repentinamente.

Las chicas se hallaban en el Porsche de Alice, ya volviendo a casa después de una tarde compras para la fiesta de Bella, Esme se encontraba manejando, mientras que Alice se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y Rosalie en el asiento trasero.

-Voy a llamarlos…-Dijo la duende sacando su celular.

-Hay Alice, ¿No crees que exageras?-Dijo Esme.

-No mamá, tengo el extraño presentimiento de que algo está pasando y voy a corroborar que todo esté bien-Dijo Alice y marcó el número del celular de Jasper.

El chico se tardó unos minutos en contestar-¿Jazzy?-Dijo Alice dudosa.

-_Hey, hola Ali… ¿Cómo está todo?-_Dijo Jasper nervioso.

-Bien, gracias, mira estamos volviendo a casa aun que no lo creas, si lo sé, esta vez rompí record, ¿No lo crees?-Contó Alice sonriendo.

_-Si, si seguro Alice… espera… ¿¡COMO QUE ESTÁN VOLVIENDO?!-_Gritó el chico, haciendo que ella alejara el auricular un poco de su oído.

-Eh… sip, más o menos en unos 20 minutos estamos en casa… ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo de lo que deba enterarme?-Dijo Alice comenzando a sospechar.

_-Oh no claro que no Alice… ¡NO HAGAS ESO!-Gritó Jasper- Alice, debo irme, pero… eh… si quieren detenerse a hacer_ _más compras no hay ningún problema… por que aquí está todo genial y_…_eh_…_aburrido… así que… adiós-_Dijo Jasper y cortó el teléfono repentinamente.

Alice guardó su teléfono en su cartera silenciosamente.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Rosalie intrigada.

-Mamá…-Comenzó Alice- A casa, a TODA velocidad y sin retrasos. Jasper, Emmett y Edward van a morir, sépanlo VAN A MORIR-Gritó ella y su hermana y su madre la miraron extrañadas.

-TE DIJE QUE NO, AHORA APÁGUENLO-Gritó Jasper ahora entrando en un estado de pánico.

-¡YA SE!-Gritó Emmett y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-HUIR NO ES LA MEJOR IDEA EMMETT-Gritó Edward.

-ALICE NOS VA A MATAR, NOS MATARÁ, NOS MATARÁ, NOS MATARÁ, NOS MATARÁ-Gritó Jasper mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos dramáticamente.

-JASPER AHORA TENEMOS OTROS PROBLEMAS-Gritó Edward y en eso apareció Emmett con un enorme balde de agua en manos-Oh oh-Dijo Edward al ver que se encontraba en medio de Emmett y el horno-EMMETT ESPE…-Gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Bueno… mira al lado positivo-Dijo el chico sonriente.

-¿Esto tiene… un lado positivo?-Dijo Edward completamente empapado.

-No se quemó la casa y pude apagar el fuego-Dijo Emmett dejando a un lado el balde.

-PERO MIRA COMO ME DEJASTE A MÍ, IMBÉCIL-Gritó Edward molesto.

-Ya Edward, ahora escuchen, tenemos veinte minutos para arreglar esto-Dijo Jasper con miedo, que ya se había recuperado de su ataque de nervios- Edward, tú y yo nos encargaremos de arreglar esto… y EMMETT-Dijo al ver que el chico no estaba prestando atención- tira la "torta" y por favor, asegúrate que no esté a la vista cuando lo hagas-Dijo Jasper y los tres se pusieron a trabajar.

Unos pocos, pero largos, minutos después la cocina estaba reluciente, ya no había señales del "pequeño" incendio o del agua o del desastre que había hecho Emmett al preparar la "torta" para el cumpleaños de Bella.

-¿Dónde tiraste la "torta"?-Preguntó un curioso Edward una vez que los tres se hallaban sentado en la mesa de la cocina descansando.

-Uhm… la tiré… por ahí… pero no se preocupen, no está a la vista de nada ni nadie-Dijo sonriente y sus hermanos le echaron una mirada sospechosa.

Pero en el momento en que le iban a pedir una explicación se escuchó el portazo de la puerta y unos pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa a la cocina.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE… Oh…-Dijo Alice al ver a sus tres hermanos sentados frente a la mesa de la cocina con expresiones angelicales en sus rostros.

-Buenas tardes mi hermosa Alice…-Dijo Jasper incorporándose y acercándose para darle un abrazo pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Y por que Edward está todo mojado?-Preguntó al instante en que Esme y Rosalie entraban en la cocina también.

-Eh… este… bueno… es que… nosotros… estábamos… ¡JUGANDO!-Dijo Emmett al fin y

Alice arqueó una ceja y miró a Jasper en busca de una explicación coherente.

-Eh… si, Emmett tiene razón-Dijo Jasper y agregó- Que extraño suena decir eso-Dijo en un murmuro y todos soltaron una carcajada, menos Emmett claro.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos conmigo?-Dijo Emmett enfurruñado.

-Bueno… ¿Entonces… no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común…?-Dijo Alice y los tres chicos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

-Pftt, claro que no Alice, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo Edward.

-Bueno, quizás por el hecho de que cuando llamé a Jasper, sonaba muy nervioso y además se escuchaban ruidos raros… ¿Y a que se supone que estaban jugando para dejarte así de empapado?-Dijo.

-Eh… a nada… es que… el idiota de Emmett se le ocurrió tirarme un balde con agua-Dijo Edward mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano.

-Oh… bueno… yo pensé… no se que… que habían prendido fuego la casa o alguna locura así, pero realmente tendrían que ser unos idiotas para hacer algo así-Dijo Alice riendo y los tres chicos también rieron falsamente.

-Si… desde luego que tendríamos que ser idiotas Alice, por que claro, ¿Cómo es que podríamos prenderle fuego a nuestra propia casa?-Dijo Emmett riendo y la duende se calló y observó a los tres.

-Los vigilo a los tres… los vigilo atentamente-Dijo con tono amenazador la duende y se llevó a su madre y a su hermana hacia su cuarto.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Edward y suspiró.

-Si… Alice sospecha… ¿Qué haremos?-Dijo Jasper desesperado.

-Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado… y Emmett…-Dijo Edward y su hermano lo miró- No te dediques a la cocina por favor-Dijo y los tres rieron.

* * *

Bueno lo corto ahí, espero que les haya gustado!

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, son lo más gente, no tengo forma de agradecerles :)

Díganme que les parecio el cap, como siempre, en los reviews

Un besito y muchos abrazos al estilo Emmett para todos ustedes!

Pau.


	44. Decorando y ¿Cocinando o operando?

Holis!

Perdón (de vuelta) por tardarme un poco en subir pero en serio hago lo posible en actualizar lo más rápido que puedo :P

Bueno acá va otro cap, espero que les guste =)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Esa tarde Alice se dedicó a preparar la decoración para la fiesta de Bella junto con la ayuda de Rosalie y Esme.

-¿Puedo ayudar?-Dijo Emmett que estaba aburrido.

-Yo no se los recomendaría-Dijo Jasper, que se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala mientras las chicas decoraban.

-Que malo eres Jasper-Dijo Emmett indignado.

-Lo sé Emmett… lo sé-Dijo el rubio con tono satánico y su hermano se alejó de él.

-¿Entonces puedo? Por favor, por favor, por favorcito, ¿Si? Por favorcito con cereza y todo-Dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-No Emmett, ya te dije que eres autodestructivo para estas cosas-Dijo Alice mientras iba y venía arreglando y acomodando las cosas.

-Pero… ¡Quiero ayudar! Quiero hacer algo para preparar la fiesta de Bells-Insistió.

-Lo siento Emmett, ¿Además desde cuando quieres decorar?-Dijo Alice.

-Desde que estamos festejando el cumpleaños de Bella-

-Bueno, ¿Sabes en que puedes ayudarme Emmett?-Dijo por fin Alice.

-¿Si?-Preguntó intrigado por su nueva tarea.

-Ve a fuera y fíjate si llueve, si es así avísame-Dijo ella y Emmett sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Realmente eres un idiota-Dijo Jasper al ver a Emmett asomarse por la puerta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo sin mirar a su hermano.

-Primero por que tranquilamente podrías fijarte por una ventana, y segundo por ser tan idiota como para hacer eso-Dijo Jasper tranquilamente y Emmett cerró la puerta.

-Solo quería deshacerse de mí… ¿No es así?-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio.

-Si, así es… pero no lo tomes a mal… ella quiere que todo salga perfecto y digamos… que… eh… si tú te entrometes… todo saldrá pésimo por que siempre es así-Dijo Jasper secamente.

-Eres muy cruel conmigo-Dijo este ofendido.

-Si lo sé, te lo aclaré como dos veces el día de hoy-Dijo como si estuviera explicando lo obvio pero Emmett lo ignoró.

La tarde se pasó bastante rápido entre que las chicas decoraban y Emmett se fijaba que no lloviera.

-Oh… ¿A que se debe tan deslumbrante decoración?-Dijo Carlisle al entrar en su hogar.

-El viernes es el cumpleaños de Bella papá-Respondió Alice también contemplando el trabajo hecho.

-Ya veo, ¿Le harán una fiesta sorpresa?-Preguntó.

-Sip, así es-Respondió ella.

-Jasper, Emmett, Edward-Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

-Eh… ¿Si Alice?-Preguntaron con miedo.

-¿Dónde están los ingredientes que compraron hoy?-

-Eh… este… uh… ¡EMMETT!-Gritaron Edward y Jasper fulminando con la mirada a su hermano que susurró un "lo siento".

-¿Los han ido a comprar no es así?-Amenazó la duende.

-Si claro Alice… es que… eh…-Comenzó Edward.

-¿ES QUE, QUE EDWARD?-Gritó.

-ES QUE LOS ESCONDIMOS PARA QUE EMMETT NO HAGA NINGUNA LOCURA-Gritó Jasper al fin y todos lo miraron.

-Que inteligente de su parte-Rió Rosalie.

-Si, si, eso hicimos, así que no podemos mostrarte nada Alice, lo sentimos, así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana-Aclaró Edward.

-Más les vale que sea cierto-Dijo con tono amenazador.

-Muy bien chicos, pórtense bien, iré a hacer la cena-Dijo Esme sonriente y se metió en la cocina seguida de su marido.

-Los vigilo-Dijo ella señalando sus ojos y luego a ellos- Ven Rose, acompáñame a envolver los regalos-Dijo ella y las dos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de la duende.

La cena de esa noche se basó en como iban a llevar a cabo la fiesta, que se pondrían y todo ese tipo de cosas, por supuesto que Alice ya tenía previstas todas las prendas que cada uno llevaría la gran noche.

-¿Carlisle?-Dijo Jasper entrando en el estudio de su padre luego de la cena.

-¿Si Jazz?-Preguntó su padre ahora observando al chico entrar lentamente.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Edward y Emmett-Dijo.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitan?-

-¿Mañana… podrías salir mas temprano del trabajo y de camino… ir a comprar estas cosas?-Dijo Jasper entregándole una lista con ingredientes.

Carlisle tomó el papel con curiosidad y lo leyó rápidamente.

-¿Para que quieren todo esto? Pensé que ya tenían los ingredientes para hacer la torta del cumpleaños de Bella-Dijo Carlisle.

-Es que… uh… nosotros… Emmett… él…-Intentó explicarse- Solo… no le digas nada a Alice… por que si no, nos matará…-

-Bien de acuerdo, mañana intentaré volver más temprano-Dijo mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio el papel.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle, buenas noches-Dijo Jasper saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

_La verdad no sé para que quieren que los ayude con este tema de preparar la torta… por que no tengo idea de cómo hacer una torta de chocolate_. Pensó dudoso mientras se ponía a buscar alguna receta en Internet.

A la mañana siguiente todos los Cullen bajaron a la cocina, listos para desayunar.

-Buenos días mis niños, ¿Cómo durmieron?-Dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Bien gracias mamá-Sonrió Rosalie.

-Yo no tuve tiempo de dormir Esme, he estado muy ocupada-Admitió Alice.

-Si nos damos cuenta-Dijo Emmett al ver las ojeras enormes en los ojos de su hermana.

-Otra vez no hay café-Susurró Carlisle buscándolo por todas partes- Alice, hija, yo creo que deberías beber menos café, no solo por el hecho de que te haga mal, si no por que no dejas nada para nosotros-Se quejó su padre y todos lanzaron una carcajada.

-Exageras Carlisle, además si hace mal ¿Para que lo quieres entonces?-Dijo la chica despreocupada.

-Me refiero a que hace mal si tomas en cantidades industriales, como tú haces, pero si tomas una sola taza no te hará nada-Respondió rendido mientras se hacía un té.

Una vez que ya todos los chicos Cullen estaban listos se dirigieron a sus autos.

-Hoy Jasper Hale, quiero ver la torta hecha y mas te vale, por el bien de tu salud mental y física y tus tarjetas, que esté PERFECTA, ¿Oíste? Por lo menos encárguense de que la torta tenga forma, Esme se encargará de decorarla-Dijo Alice con tono amenazador mientras ella, Jasper y Edward se subían al Porsche.

-Ali…-Comenzó Jasper.

-Nop Jazzy, no quiero oír ninguna excusa, ni queja, ni nada, solo quiero que para hoy esté la torta-Dijo Alice cortando todo tipo de conversación y el chico intercambió una mirada de terror con Edward.

Luego de eso Alice puso en marcha el Porsche y se dirigieron hacia la escuela.

-Alice-Dijo Bella acercándose a su amiga una vez que ya habían los Cullen habían llegado y estacionado sus autos.

-EH… AH…UH… ROSE-Gritó la duende y se arrojó sobre su hermana.

-¿Qué… le pasa a Alice?-Dijo Bella.

-Nada, perdónala, es que bebió mucho café, se terminó todo lo que quedaba en casa-Dijo Edward con su típica sonrisa torcida que, por unos momentos, deslumbró a Bella.

-Oh…-Susurró ella aún mirándolo.

-Hey Eddie, no te metas con MÍ chica, circula, circula hermano-Dijo Emmett entrometiéndose.

Edward bufó y se alejó un poco de ambos mientras Bella se ruborizaba.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?-Dijo Bella al ver que Alice iba y venía hablando sola.

-Efectos secundarios del café… ya pasarán, ven, te acompaño hasta tu clase Bells-Dijo Emmett pasándole el brazo por arriba de sus hombros y los dos entraron al edificio.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio Emmett Cullen, NO te quedarás con Bella-Dijo Edward entre dientes mientras echaba humo de lo furioso que estaba.

Edward entró al edificio seguido de las chicas y Jasper.

En toda la mañana Bella se encontró bastante nerviosa, ya que solo faltaban horas para la llegada de su cumpleaños, lo que emocionaba a los chicos Cullen.

Alice no paró ni un segundo de hablar con Rosalie por lo bajo acerca de la fiesta.

-Alice ya basta, date un respiro-Dijo Jasper asustado.

-CIERRA LA BOCA, TENGO COSAS QUE HACER NO PUEDO PERDER NI UN SEGUNDO-Gritó ella y siguió con su parloteo.

-Hey Eddie, te ves… molesto, ¿Está todo bien?-Dijo Emmett al ver que su hermano estaba rojo de ira.

-Si Emmett estoy bien…-Respondió mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Si me doy cuenta-Dijo al verlo y decidió no hacer más preguntas.

Edward se volteó hacia la mesa donde Bella se encontraba sentada, no lo dudó ni un segundo más, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de ella, ignorando los comentarios de sus hermanos.

-Hola-Dijo abriéndose lugar entre Bella y Jessica, quienes se quedaron completamente atónitas al verlo.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete-Dijo Bella molesta.

-Hay Bella no seas tan descortés, pobre Edward-Intervino Jessica sonriendo.

-¿Qué hace Cullen sentado aquí?-Dijo Mike sorprendido.

-Nada, ya se va de todos modos, ¿No es así?-Dijo Bella ahora fulminando con la mirada al chico.

-Bella…-Dijo Edward pero la chica suspiró, tomó su mochila, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

-Hay Edward no te preocupes por Bella, es una resentida, sea lo que sea que venías a proponerle… bueno… puedes contar conmigo, ¿Sabes?-Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y Edward la miró extrañado.

-No gracias Jessica-Dijo mientras se incorporaba y salía de la cafetería en busca de Bella.

-Bella-Dijo el chico siguiéndola.

-Edward, ¿Podrías… solo dejarme tranquila?-Dijo ella mientras seguía su camino.

-¿Por qué me odias? Pensé que estábamos bien-Insistió y la chica se volteó repentinamente.

-Si, estamos bien, pero eso no significa que debas estar persiguiéndome por todas partes ni acosándome-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo… solo…-Se intentó explicar el chico.

-Oye Ed, ¿Está todo bien?-Dijo Emmett acercándose a ambos.

-Si… todo… está…bien… Emmett…-Respondió el chico y se dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el estacionamiento mientras murmuraba: Estúpido Emmett, siempre arruina todo.

-¿Qué fue eso Bells?-Dijo Emmett.

-No tengo idea, Edward está muy raro últimamente-Respondió ella y ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-VAMOS ALICE, JASPER-Dijo Edward no de muy buena manera mientras entraba al Porsche de Alice violentamente.

-Uhmm… de acuerdo, nos vemos Bella-Dijo Jasper despidiéndose de la chica que acababa de llegar junto con Emmett y entró al auto seguido de Alice.

-Bueno Bells nos vemos mañana, adiós-La saludó Emmett con un beso rápido y se metió en su Jeep y Rosalie, ignorando la situación, se metió en su BMW.

-¿Eddie está de malas?-Dijo Emmett molestando a su hermano, una vez que ya habían llegado a casa.

-Cállate Emmett-Dijo este molesto.

-No es divertido si estás realmente enfadado… ¿Y se puede saber que fue eso de antes? ¿Por qué fuiste a sentarte con Bella?-Dijo curioso.

-Por que quería Emmett-Respondió.

-Oh, que respuesta-Dijo este.

-Ya déjense de idioteces-Dijo Alice- Miren ahora iré de compras con Esme y Rose… para cuando regrese quiero ver una hermosa torta de chocolate, si no es así… bueno… yo de ustedes me iría despidiendo de sus tarjetas de crédito y de sus… cositas-Dijo Alice con disgusto.

-Oh, pero eso no sería justo, ya que dudo que realmente quieras castrar a Jasper antes de…-Dijo Emmett pero la duende lo interrumpió.

-Cállate Emmett, y me veré obligada a hacerlo si cuando regreso no veo una torta de chocolate decente, ¿Fui clara?-Dijo y los tres asintieron- Muy bien, cuando Carlisle llegue comenzarán, así que más les vale que Carlisle salga más temprano del trabajo hoy, si no estarán perdidos-Dijo ella-Bueno adiós tengo mucho que hacer, vamos chicas-Dijo ella y las tres se dirigieron hacia el garaje.

-Oh no… ¿Qué haremos? No tenemos los ingredientes, por que ALGUIEN los utilizó y además Carlisle seguro llegará tardísimo y…-Dijo Edward.

-No será así Edward, yo ayer le pedí a Carlisle que volviera temprano y que de paso comprara los ingredientes para la torta-Explicó con tranquilidad, Jasper.

-Oh… eres un genio Jasper-Dijo Emmett.

-Si, lo sé-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato esperando en la sala a su padre.

-¿Y que si no viene?-Comenzó Emmett.

-No digas idioteces Emmett-Dijo Jasper con tono amenazador.

-Es verdad Jasper, ¿Por qué no lo llamas?-Dijo Edward.

-¡Si! Van dos días seguidos que tengo razón-Sonrió Emmett y sus hermanos rodaron sus ojos.

-Está bien, lo llamaré y corroboraré su asistencia- Dijo Jasper mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba el número de su padre.

_-¿Jasper?-_Dijo voz de Carlisle del otro lado.

-Hola Carlisle, solo quería verificar si vendrás más temprano-

_-Eh… si… hablando de eso…-_Comenzó su padre.

-¿Carlisle?-Preguntó Jasper con desesperación.

-_No te alteres, solo quería decirte que estoy en la fila para comprar los ingredientes, en el mercado, así que en un rato estaré en casa_-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Oh, gracias a Dios-Agradeció el chico.

-_Bueno, entonces nos vemos en un rato, adiós Jasper-_Dijo su padre adoptivo y colgó su celular.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntaron expectantes Edward y Emmett.

-Está de camino-Respondió.

-¡Estamos salvados!-Rió Emmett feliz.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Carlisle entró por la puerta principal de la mansión Cullen.

-Buenas tardes muchachos-Dijo sonriendo al ver a sus hijos esperándolo.

-Hola-Saludaron los tres.

-¿Compraste todo?-Preguntó Edward.

-Si, así es, compré todo lo que estaba en la lista… pero recuérdenme no volver a ir de compras… la próxima vez que vaya otra persona… es incómodo encontrarme con pacientes en el mercado- Dijo y los chicos rieron.

-Muy bien… ahora… vamos a la cocina a prepararla y Emmett… mantente alejado-Advirtió Jasper y el chico hizo un mohín.

Los cuatro entraron en la cocina y Carlisle dejó todos los ingredientes en la mesada.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora que?-Dijo Edward.

-Ayer busqué una receta por Internet… espero que sirva-Respondió su padre y sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

-¿No sabes como preparar una torta de chocolate?-Dijo Edward riendo.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo? Soy un doctor, no un chef… además ¿Por qué ustedes no saben hacer una?- Se defendió Carlisle.

-Simplemente, por que cocinar no es una de mis tareas favoritas… además Esme siempre cocina-Respondió Edward.

-Muy bien… necesito ir a prepararme… enseguida regreso chicos… y por favor… no toquen nada hasta que regrese-Dijo Carlisle y salió de la cocina rápidamente.

-¿Prepararse? ¿A que se refería con eso…?-Preguntó Emmett.

-No tengo idea… espero que no sea nada malo…-Respondió Edward.

Unos cuantos minutos después Carlisle entró en la cocina con un maletín que usaba para su trabajo en mano. Vestía su ambo de médico, y tenía puesto un barbijo y guantes.

-Llegó la hora de hacer el pastel chicos-Dijo y sus hijos le dedicaron una mirada atónita.

-¿Vas a operar…? ¿O a hacer una torta?- Dijo Jasper al verlo entrar y apoyar el maletín en la mesada y su padre sonrió.

-Pónganse un par cada uno-Dijo pasándole un par de guantes a cada uno.

-Esto es ridículo-Susurró Edward mientras se ponía los guantes al igual que sus hermanos.

Carlisle abrió el maletín y miles de instrumentos, como bisturís y pinzas aparecieron.

-Muy bien, vamos a comenzar, Edward pásame el bowl por favor-Dijo su padre y el chico, obediente le pasó un bowl y Carlisle siguió cuidadosamente las instrucciones que se hallaban en la receta.

-Jasper, pásame el azúcar y la margarina-Dijo después de unos segundos y su hijo le pasó los ingredientes pedidos y luego depositó la cantidad necesaria de margarina en el bowl y mezcló, luego le agregó un poco de azúcar- Emmett, ¿Podrías pasarme cuatro huevos?-Pidió ahora Carlisle y su hijo río.

-Oh no, que se encarguen Jasper y Edward…-Dijo y su padre suspiró.

-Los de la caja que acabo de comprar Emmett…-Dijo como si estuviera explicando lo obvio.

-Oh, si de acuerdo… deberías haber especificado…-Dijo mientras reía y cuidadosamente le entregó cuatro huevos.

Carlisle fue echando uno por uno a la mezcla hasta que se formara una masa homogénea.

-Edward, pásame la harina y la cocoa-Dijo Carlisle y su hijo luego de un suspiro le pasó los ingredientes.

-¿No crees que el ambo ya es demasiado?-Intervino el chico.

-No está mal tomar precauciones-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Edward rodó los ojos.

Carlisle tomó los ingredientes y, de a poco, fue echándolos en la mezcla del bowl hasta formar una masa uniforme.

-Chicos, ¿Alguno podía pasarme otro recipiente de forma rectangular para poder volcar la mezcla y un poco de manteca?-Pidió amablemente Carlisle.

-Si, claro-Respondió Jasper, ya que era el único que estaba prestando atención y se puso a buscar algún recipiente para su padre.

-Aquí tienes Carlisle-Dijo poniendo lo pedido frente a él.

-Gracias hijo-Sonrió su padre y tomo la manteca y la esparció sobre la base y los costados del recipiente.

-¿Falta mucho?-Preguntó Emmett aburrido.

-No, ya casi termino-Indicó Carlisle mientras volcaba la mezcla sobre el nuevo recipiente-Ahora al horno-Agregó y tomó el recipiente y lo metió dentro del horno- ¿Por qué huele a quemado?-Dijo mirando a sus hijos y los tres miraron en diferentes direcciones mientras silbaban disimuladamente- Niños-Susurró y cerró la tapa del horno y lo puso para calentar una media hora.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntaron.

-Supongo… ahora a esperar…-Dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba el barbijo, el ambo y los guantes.

-Insisto, ¿No crees que el ambo es demasiado?-Dijo Edward una vez que los cuatro se encontraban en la sala sentados en los sillones haciendo tiempo.

-No fue la muerte de nadie hijo-Dijo sonriendo Carlisle y Edward rodó los ojos.

-¿Y ahora que? Estoy aburrido y al final tú solo hiciste la torta papá-Dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada Emmett y da gracias a Dios que Carlisle solo se encargó de la torta, no queremos más accidentes-Dijo Jasper con tono amenazador y Emmett hizo un puchero.

-No es mi culpa ser torpe-Dijo entre sollozos.

-No quiero saber de que hablan… ni que es lo que han hecho para que Emmett esté así- Dijo Carlisle al ver aquella escena.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada, todo es culpa de Emmett-Dijo Jasper.

-Si, es mejor que te quedes con la duda de lo que ocurrió Carlisle-Dijo Edward.

* * *

Bueno lo corto ahí, quedó largo el cap no se puede quejar ehhh xD

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantaaaaaaaaaaaa ajajajajaj

Díganme en los reviews que les pareció =)

Un besito a todos ustedes que siguen el fic y lo leen y dejan sus hermosos reviews que siempre me dan ganas de seguir y seguir escribiendo =)

Son lo más! Sépanloooo :)

También muchos abrazos al estilo Emmett.

Pau


	45. Otra locura marca: Jasper & Emmett

Hola a todos :)

Acá me hice un espacio entre las millones de tareas y pruebas y trabajos prácticos (¬¬) para poder actualizar un nuevo cap =)

Amé escribir este capítulo, sinceramente, creo que es una de las partes del fic que MAS me gusta jajaja, espero que también les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Una vez pasada la media hora, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

-Muy bien, veamos como quedó -Dijo Carlisle mientras abría la puerta del horno.

-¿Y? ¿Está bien? Dime que quedó bien, si no, danos por muertos Carlisle…-Dijo Emmett mientras se abría paso entre Edward y Jasper.

-Yo creo que quedó bien-Dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba rápidamente el recipiente y lo dejaba sobre la mesada.

-¿Y… eso es la torta?-Dijo Edward observando la "masa" seca dentro del recipiente.

-Supongo…-Respondió Carlisle.

-Eso no tiene nada de llamativo-Murmuró Jasper.

-Oh no, Alice nos ahorcará, luego nos incinerará vivos y nos sacará nuestras tarjetas de crédito y nos… nos… ¡OH NO!-Gritó al escuchar que la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba.

-¡JASPER, EDWARD, EMMETT!-Cantó Alice desde la sala mientras daba saltitos hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontró a sus tres hermanos y a su padre uno al lado del otro escondiendo algo detrás de ellos-Oh… Carlisle… ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Estos tres te llamaron para que vinieras del hospital?-Indagó la duende curiosa.

-Oh… no… claro que no Alice… y eh… hola…-Dijo al fin sonriendo y su hija entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué están escondiendo?-Dijo alzando la mirada.

-Nada, nada Alice-Dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

-Entonces háganse a un lado-Dijo ella mientras se abría paso entre los cuatro y al ver la torta ahogó un grito.

-¡FUE CULPA DE CARLISLE! ÉL SOLO LA HIZO POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD-Gritó Emmett para intentar salvarse pero la chica se quedó en silencio con los ojos fijos en la torta.

-¿Tú la hiciste Carlisle?-Dijo por fin luego de unos segundos.

-Pues… eh… si… pero…-Titubeó su padre.

-¡ES PERFECTA CARLISLE, YA PUEDO VERLA TODA DECORADA!-Gritó la duende dando saltitos.

-¿Enserio?-Dijeron los cuatro a la vez y Alice asintió mientras daba saltitos.

-¡Está genial Carlisle!-Gritó ella.

-Gracias hija, pero recibí un poco de ayuda-Dijo sonriendo y los tres chicos pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Entonces no nos tendremos que despedir de nuestras tarjetas de crédito y de nuestras… nuestras…?-Tartamudeó Emmett.

-Claro que no Emmett-Sonrió ella-Además era una broma, jamás tocaría "esa" zona suya ni con un palo de un millón de metros-Dijo ella riendo y Emmett frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero que hay de Jasper? ¿Eso también cuenta para él? Por que ahora están juntos y en algún momento supongo que tendrán que…-Dijo Emmett pero todos lo interrumpieron.

-¡Cállate Emmett!-Gritaron y la cocina se sumió en un pleno silencio.

-Pero estaba hablando en serio Alice, ¿De verdad nunca vas a tocar "esa" zona de Jasper?-Dijo divertido.

-¡QUE TE CALLES EMMETT!-Gritaron de vuelta.

-Está bien, está bien… parece que tendrás que hacerte cura Jasper y ser virgen para toda tu vida… ya que Alice no está dispuesta a…-

-¡¡EMMETT!!-Gritaron todos y el chico hizo un puchero divertido mientras que Jasper rodaba los ojos.

-No tienes remedio Emmett… muy bien, iré por Esme, ella se encargará de decorar la torta, hay este cumpleaños será el mejor-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras iba en busca de su madre.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno de ir a comprarle mi regalo a Bella, ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?-Dijo Emmett.

-Yo también debo comprarle algo… así que iré contigo-Dijo Jasper con su humor habitual.

-¿Eddie Teddie no vienes?-Preguntó Emmett y su hermano negó con la cabeza.

-No Emmett, ya le compré mi regalo-Dijo.

-OH, ¿QUÉ ES? ¿QUÉ ES?-Gritó emocionado.

-Es una sorpresa…-Dijo y su hermano le hizo un puchero- No conseguirás que te diga Emmett… así que mejor váyanse-Dijo riendo.

-Muy bien, pero esto no queda así Eddie Teddie Cullen-

-No me llames así Emmett-Advirtió y el chico le sacó la lengua.

-¡Vámonos Jasper!-Dijo con indiferencia fingida y el rubio, luego de un suspiro, siguió a su hermano hacia la sala.

-Hola chicos… ¿Van a salir?-Preguntó Esme mientras, junto con Rose y Alice, se repartían unas cuantas bolsas.

-Hola mamá y sip, iremos al centro comercial a comprarle algo lindo a Bella-Sonrió Emmett.

-Que bueno, pero no regresen tarde-

-Claro que no Esme, nos vemos, adiós-Se despidió Emmett y él y Jasper se dirigieron hacia el garaje.

-¿Qué crees que le Edward le haya comprado a Bella?-Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio mientras se subían al Jeep de Emmett.

-No lo se… Si fueras Edward… ¿Qué le regalarías a Bella?-Dijo Emmett mientras encendía el Jeep.

El rubio se quedó pensando unos cuantos minutos.

-Es para el día de hoy Jazz, ya sé que te cuesta mucho trabajo y esfuerzo hacer funcionar tú pequeño cerebrito de rubiecito hueco, pero apresúrate-Dijo Emmett riendo mientras se dirigían hacia el centro comercial.

-No empieces Emmett… además no tengo idea que es lo que le pueda llegar a regalar… después de todo ellos no se llevan del todo bien-Dijo Jasper.

-¿Y que si le regala algo explosivo?-Dijo Emmett ahora preocupado.

-Ah, no sigas, eres un idiota, siempre sacando conclusiones erróneas Emmett-Dijo Jasper molesto.

-En castellano hermano, además no es una conclusión enronrea, solo digo la verdad-Insistió Emmett.

-Errónea, Emmett, la palabra se pronuncia errónea-Corrigió Jasper de mal humor.

-¡Lo que sea!-

-A veces Emmett… de verdad creo que eres idiota… y situaciones como esta, no ayudan a que crea que no tienes problemas mentales-Dijo Jasper y su hermano lo ignoró.

El viaje hasta el centro comercial de Port Ángeles fue bastante silencioso. Una vez que llegaron, Emmett estacionó el Jeep en el estacionamiento y los dos bajaron.

-Muy bien… a comprar se ha dicho-Sonrió Emmett.

-No vuelvas a decir eso… sonó muy Alice…-Dijo Jasper observando a su hermano perplejo y el chico rió.

-Oh no te preocupes, solo le compramos algo lindo los dos y listo-Dijo Emmett mientras entraban en el centro comercial.

-¿Has pensado que le regalarás? Ya que eres su no novio o su chico, como quieras llamarlo-Preguntó Jasper.

-Bueno… sí, he pensado muchas cosas tiernas y lindas-Dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, no hagas énfasis en ello-Advirtió Jasper.

-No seas tan pesimista… en fin… yo creo saber que le regalaré… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué le regalarás?- Preguntó curioso.

-He pensado en algunas opciones… pero me he decidido por fin…-Dijo Jasper mientras se detenía y observaba frente a él, un negocio de electrónica.

-¿Le vas a comprar una televisión? Que generoso-Dijo Emmett riendo y Jasper rodó los ojos.

-No Emmett, le regalaré una Play Station-Dijo pensativo mientras entraba al lugar seguido de su hermano.

- ¡NO! -Gritó parándose frente a él- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!-Gritó causando que varias personas en la tienda se voltearan a verlos.

-Emmett, compórtate ¿Quieres?-Dijo haciendo a un lado a su hermano.

-¡No dejaré que lo hagas!-Dijo el chico al ver como Jasper miraba los diferentes tipos de Play Station que había.

-¿Por qué no Emmett? Es un buen regalo, además es divertido-Dijo sonriendo.

-NO ES DIVERTIDO JASPER, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DEL DEMONIO SATÁNICO Y MALIGNO QUE TE CONVIERTES CUANDO JUEGAS A ESA… COSA?-Gritó exaltado y su hermano lo miró atónito.

-¿Todo bien señores?-Preguntó un vendedor y Emmett se volteó a verlo.

-¿USTED QUE CREE? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ TODO BIEN? NO ESTARÍA GRITANDO SI TODO ESTUVIERA BIEN… AHORA SI NO LE IMPORTA SEÑOR VENDEDOR, ESTOY MUY OCUPADO REGAÑANDO A MI HERMANO POR QUERER REGALARLE A MI CHICA UNA ESTÚPIDA Y PUDRECEREBROS PLAY STATION-Gritó.

-Podría gritar de felicidad, que par de locos…-Murmuró el vendedor mientras se alejaba perplejo.

-Emmett, te estás comportando como un niño de dos años… bueno… después de todo tienes mentalidad como tal… en realidad un niño de dos años es Einstein a tu lado-Dijo Jasper a su hermano.

-¡Ya! No me cambies el tema Jaspercito Whitlocksito Halecito Cullencito-Gritó.

-Emmett no me voy a retractar, le regalaré una Play Station-Dijo Jasper mientras tomaba una caja de una de las góndolas.

-AH NO, NO SI YO PUEDO IMPEDIRLO-Dijo Emmett y se abalanzó sobre su hermano y tomó el otro extremo de la caja de la Pay Station.

-Emmett… por tu bien… suelta la caja-Advirtió Jasper en un tono serio.

-¡Jamás! ¡¡No dejaré que le contagies a Bella tu satanismo con esos juegos infernales que te pudren la mente!!-Gritó un Emmett completamente histérico.

-¡¿De que rayos hablas?! Ya suelta la caja Emmett-Dijo ahora el rubio forcejeando.

-OH NO, ESTÁ TENIENDO UN EPISODIO DE SATANISMO, ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO, LLAMEN A SEGURIDAD, NECESITO AYUDA, LLAMEN A ALGUIEN, A LOS BOMBEROS, A LA POLICÍA, A UN CURA, JASPER NECESITA UN EXORCISMO-Gritó Emmett y el rubio hizo una mueca.

-Realmente eres un idiota Emmett-Dijo ahora soltando la caja.

-ME ATACA, PELIGRO, ME ATACA-Gritó Emmett y le arrojó la caja de la Play Station, que, gracias a Dios, Jasper pudo esquivar… pero la cual aterrizó en el piso haciendo un fuerte ruido mientras la Play Station, que se encontraba dentro de la caja, se hacía pedazos.

-Oh…-Dijo Emmett al ver el daño que había causado- ¿Lo… siento?-Dijo haciendo un puchero al ver como los empleados de la tienda lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Son setecientos dólares señor…-Dijo un empleado que se acercó a Emmett.

-Cullen, pero no se preocupe, el rubio con cara de sufrido lo pagará-Sonrió abiertamente mientras señalaba a su hermano.

-No gracias Emmett, ya con que me arrojaste una Play Station que, casi me saca la cabeza, es demasiado… hazte cargo de las consecuencias de tus acciones-Dijo seriamente Jasper y Emmett hizo un puchero.

-Está bien…-Dijo con amargura y tomó su billetera y le entregó los setecientos dólares al empleado.

-Ahora señores… Cullen… si no les es molestia, me gustaría que, si no tienen nada que comprar aquí, se retiren de una buena vez…-Dijo el hombre con los nervios destrozados.

-Lo siento-Susurró Emmett apenado.

-Si, si, ya tendrás tiempo para eso idiota-Dijo Jasper y tomó a su hermano y los dos salieron del negocio.

-¿Y ahora que Emmett? Ya arruinaste todo, ¿Lo ves? Alice tiene razón, eres autodestructivo, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-Gritó el rubio a su hermano.

-Solo quería proteger a Bella de tu satanismo, ¿Es eso algo malo?-Se defendió.

-¿De que rayos hablas?-Dijo perplejo.

-Es que cuando juegas a esa cosa llamada Play Station, te transformas Jazz… pareces la niñita esa del exorcista-Respondió con miedo Emmett.

Jasper negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba- Muy bien… ¿Sabes que haré? Me iré solo para el otro lado del centro comercial, así tú podrás ver tranquilo el regalo para Bella, ¿Te parece bien?-Dijo conteniéndose.

-Pero…-Insistió Emmett- No puedo dejarte solo Jasper, ¿Qué pasa si tienes otro episodio? -Dijo Emmett con preocupación.

-No tengo ningún episodio de nada Emmett-Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh claro que si, solo que no puedes recordarlos…-Dijo Emmett asintiendo.

-Lo que digas…-Dijo el chico rendido.

-¡Además le comprarías aquel juego infernal a Bella! No señor, no puedo dejarte solo Jasper Hale, por que tu fiebre acerca de la Play Station puede llegar a ser contagiosa y es mi deber evitar que se propague-Dijo Emmett seriamente y su hermano lo miró anonadado.

-¿Pero como es que conoces ese tipo de palabras?-Preguntó Jasper abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Es que ustedes me subestiman hermano-Sonrió y el rubio rodó los ojos.

-Muy bien Emmett, iré a comprarle el regalo a Bella, así que nos vemos-Dijo Jasper mientras se alejaba de Emmett, pero éste corrió hacia el y se abalanzó sobre su hermano, una vez más, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¿¡PERO QUE HACES EMMETT?! QUÍTATE-Gritó Jasper al ver que su hermano lo estaba aplastando.

-No puedo hacerlo-Se excuso y Jasper comenzó a forcejear hasta que logró zafarse de su hermano.

-¡Estás loco!-Gritó Jasper.

-¡No tú estás loco!-

-¡Claro que no! TÚ ESTÁS LOCO-

-NO, TÚ LO ESTAS JASPERCITO-Gritó Emmett ahora empujando a su hermano.

-AH, ¿QUIERES PELEAR EH?-Gritó Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Dijo un oficial al ver la escena.

-Oh…-Dijeron Jasper y Emmett.

-Me temo que me tendrán que acompañar-Dijo.

-¿¡Pero por que!?-Gritó Emmett.

-No hemos cometido ningún crimen, por lo menos yo no he hecho nada malo-Se defendió Jasper.

-Están detenidos por alboroto público-Dijo el oficial, mientras otros dos se acercaban y se llevaban a Emmett y a Jasper hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

-No pueden hacernos esto, no es justo-Dijo Jasper, mientras entraba en un estado de histeria y convulsiones, cuando los metían en el auto de policía, esposados.

-¿Y que hay de mi Jeep? ¿Quedará aquí solo y abandonado?-Dijo Emmett haciendo puchero.

-Su auto lo recogerá algún familiar suyo luego, señor-Dijo el oficial cortante.

El oficial llevó a los dos Cullen hacia la estación de policía de Port Ángeles donde se quedarían hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Jazz?-

-¿Emmett?-

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?-Dijo Emmett angustiado mientras se hallaba sentado en el suelo de la celda.

-No lo sé… solo quiero irme, quiero ir a casa-Dijo Jasper ahora temblando.

-¿Crees que nos dejen aquí para siempre?-Dijo Emmett.

-No pueden hacernos esto… ¡NO PUEDEN!-Gritó Jasper mientras se incorporaba de un salto-¡TIENEN QUE SACARNOS DE AQUÍ! HA HABIDO UN TERRIBLE ERROR, NO SOMOS CRIMINALES, SOLO… TENÍAMOS UNA PELEA DE HERMANOS… ¡SÁQUENNOS DE AQUÍ AHORA!-Gritó Jasper mientras se aferraba a los barrotes de la celda.

-Gritar no te servirá Jazz… tendremos que esperar…-Dijo Emmett y su hermano se volteó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haremos si Carlisle y Esme nos dejan aquí? ¿Y si no vienen a buscarnos?-Preguntó Jasper desesperado.

-Ya no digas tonterías, son nuestros padres, seguro que pagarán la fianza y nos sacarán de aquí lo antes posible-Sonrió Emmett alentando a su hermano.

-¿Eso crees?-

-Claro-Respondió.

Rosalie y Alice se hallaban haciendo un par de últimos arreglos en la sala para que todo quedara espléndido para la fiesta del día siguiente.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido Jazz y Emmett?-Preguntó Rose dudosa.

-No tengo idea, dijeron que iban a comprarle el regalo a Bella… no sabía que les iba a tomar tanto tiempo, ya llevan horas fuera-Dijo Alice y las dos se dirigieron a la cocina donde se hallaban sus padres.

-Mamá, Emmett y Jazz aún no han vuelto…-Dijo Alice al entrar.

-Es verdad… los llamaré-Dijo Esme pero en ese mismo instante el teléfono de la casa de los Cullen comenzó a sonar.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y Esme se incorporó y tomó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-Comenzó-Si, soy la señora Cullen, ¿Por qué oficial? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-Preguntó.

Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle observaron como el rostro de Esme pasó por muchos colores, desde el blanco cal, al morado, luego a un violáceo y por último a un rojo fuerte, que la verdad, los asustó.

-Si, muy bien, entiendo oficial, estoy en camino y gracias-Dijo ella ya recuperando su tono habitual y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y bien Esme?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-¡JASPER Y EMMETT ESTÁN DETENIDOS EN LA ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA DE PORT ÁNGELES POR SU MAL COMPORTAMIENTO EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL! NO PUEDE SER, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LOS DETENGAN POR ESO? ¿TAN MAL SE HAN COMPORTADO QUE…-Gritó pero su esposo la interrumpió.

-Esme, querida, tranquilízate, iremos por los muchachos en seguida, Rose, Alice por favor pórtense bien y comuníquenle a Edward lo sucedido y que iremos por Jazz y Emmett-Dijo Carlisle y la dos asintieron y salieron de la cocina algo consternadas.

-Ven, vamos Esme-Dijo Carlisle y él y su esposa se dirigieron al garaje para ir por sus hijos a la estación de policía de Port Ángeles.

-¡Los voy a matar Carlisle! SI NO LO HACEN LOS OFICIALES, YO MISMA LO HARÉ-Gritó enfurecida.

-Esme, por favor mantén la calma, además los muchachos deben estar asustados y…-Dijo pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡PUES ME PARECE BIEN QUE LO ESTÉN! ¡POR QUE CUANDO LOS VEA, TE JURO CARLISLE, QUE DESEARÁN QUE NUNCA HUBIÉSEMOS IDO POR ELLOS Y QUE LOS DEJÁRAMOS ALLÍ!-Gritó histérica asustando a su marido mientras se metían a toda prisa en el Mercedes de Carlisle y se dirigían hacia la estación de policía de Port Ángeles.

-¿Jazz?... ¡JASPER!-Gritó Emmett sobresaltando a su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre Emmett?-Preguntó.

-Ah, aún vives, solo quería corroborar que no habías muerto de aburrimiento-Dijo Emmett.

-Que gracioso-Dijo el rubio molesto y un silencio invadió el lugar por unos cuantos minutos-¿Crees que Esme y Carlisle estén enfadados? Por que según nos dijo el oficial, ya hará media hora, que les ha avisado que estamos aquí…-Dijo Jasper.

-No creo que se enfaden… espero… pero tal vez si se preocupen… bueno, si deben estar muertos de preocupación-Admitió Emmett.

-¿Para nada enojados?-

-Espero que no…-Dijo dudando mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su hermano.

En eso un oficial se acercó a la celda de los chicos.

-Sus padres han pagado la fianza, así que están libres-Dijo mientras abría la celda y los dos se incorporaron de un salto y salieron de la celda.

-¡Mis niños!-Gritó Esme al verlos y corrió a abrazarlos, al principio los dos la miraron sorprendidos pero después correspondieron el abrazo-Que bueno ver que están bien-Agregó ella cuando se separaron.

-Fue horrible mamá, por favor no permitas que vuelva a ir de compras con Emmett-Dijo Jasper sufrido.

-¡Hey!-Dijo Emmett al escuchar a su hermano.

-Niños, niños, ya está, está todo bien, no tienen de que preocuparse-Los intentó calmar.

-Lamento el mal comportamiento de mis hijos oficial-Dijo Carlisle al hombre.

-No se preocupe doctor Cullen, solo… asegúrese de que no se metan en más problemas-Dijo cortante y Carlisle asintió.

Una vez afuera los cuatro entraron en el Mercedes de Carlisle y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial para ir por el Jeep de Emmett.

-Bueno… yo ya voy…-Dijo Emmett pero su madre lo interrumpió.

-Oh no querido, Carlisle irá, ¿No es así querido?-Dijo ella ahora mirando a su esposo.

-Eh… este…yo…-Dudó Carlisle en dejar solos a sus hijos con Esme-Bueno, está bien-Finalizó al ver la mirada asesina de su esposa y Emmett le entregó las llaves de su auto-Nos vemos en casa chicos… espero-Agregó en un murmuro y salió del auto.

Una vez que Carlisle ya se había bajado los tres se quedaron en pleno silencio.

-¿Esme?-Preguntaron dudosos y su madre se volteó a mirarlos.

-Ya… ya no tienes esa expresión dulce y… comprensiva como antes…-Dijo Jasper al ver la mirada psicópata implantada en el rostro de su madre.

-Si… ¿No estarás enojada no es así?-Dijo Emmett.

-Mis niños… quiero decirles… que cuando lleguemos a casa…-Dijo Esme con los nervios de punta- No, ya verán de que hablo-Sonrió y encendió el Mercedes y se dirigió a casa con Jasper y Emmett muertos de miedo y desesperación.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :)

Ya falta poquito para el cumpleaños de Bella...

Dejen sus lindos reviews, así me dicen que les pareció esta loca travesura de este grandioso duo de Emmett y Jasper xD (Adoro sus locuras :D)

Besitos y MUCHOS abrazos al estilo Emmett Cullen;)

Pau.


	46. ¿Cuál es tu regalo para Bella, Edward?

Holas!

Acá actualizo un nuevo cap y otra vez, perdón con el tema de la demora :S

Espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:**los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer :)

* * *

El camino a casa no fue del todo "alegre" que digamos, ya que dentro del auto reinaba un silencio sepulcral que ninguno de los dos chicos, Jasper y Emmett, se atrevían a romper por miedo a que su madre cometiera alguna atrocidad, por así decirlo. Lo único que hacían era intercambiar miradas de terror y pánico. Llegaron a casa, junto con Carlisle en el Jeep de Emmett, que venía terriblemente preocupado por el estado de sus hijos. Al entrar en la sala se encontraron con Edward, que se encontraba sentado en un sillón observando como Alice y Rose conversaban.

-Oh, al fin llegaron-Dijo Rose.

-¿ENSERIO FUERON A LA CÁRCEL?-Gritó Alice incorporándose de un salto verlos.

-¿QUÉ FUE LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE HICIERON PARA IR PRESOS? CONFIESEN QUE SE ROBARON-Gritó Edward también incorporándose divertido al ver las caras de pánico de sus hermanos.

-Hijos… por favor-Pidió Carlisle y los dos rieron y se sentaron.

-Emmett, Jasper… tomen asiento-Dijo Esme seria y los dos chicos temblaron y se sentaron en un sillón a parte.

-Muy bien…-Comenzó pacíficamente Esme- ¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ?-Gritó de repente asustando a todos los presentes en la sala.

-No fue a propósito… solo… es que…-Se intentó explicar Jasper.

-NI UNA SOLA PALABRA JOVENCITO, HE DICHO ESTO MUCHAS VECES ANTES Y VOY A REPETIRLO POR ÚLTIMA VEZ…-Dijo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Esme, querida… tranquila…-Intervino Carlisle pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Como decía -Dijo ella mas calmada- No sé si ustedes se den cuenta, pero por si acaso se los diré, la actitud que ustedes muestran afuera, es lo que la gente cree que aprenden en casa, y no sé si sepan que no son los únicos que quedan mal parados, Carlisle y yo también, hijos míos, por que las personas piensan que nosotros los hemos educado mal-Dijo Esme conteniéndose-Ahora, escuchen con atención, no tomaré medidas drásticas ya que mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella y quiero que toda la familia lo festeje con ella y quiero que la hagamos lo más feliz que podamos en su día, pero déjenme decirles, Jasper y Emmett, que si vuelven a hacer algo así, que nos avergüence como familia… ¡¡LES DARÉ EL PEOR DE TODOS LOS CASTIGOS!! Y CRÉANME, DESEARÁN NUNCA HABER SALIDO DE AQUELLA CELDA EN PORT ÁNGELES, ¿ME EXPRESÉ CLARAMENTE?-Explotó.

-Si mamá-Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Que bueno, ahora iré a seguir decorando la hermosa torta de Bella chicos-Dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente y se fue hacia la cocina.

-Wow…-Dijo Edward.

-Eso fue… extraño… muy extraño-Agregó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

-Más que extraño fue aterrador…-Dijo Emmett.

-¿Te refieres al sermón de Esme o a sus cambios de estado?-Dijo Alice aún consternada.

-Iré a verla chicos-Dijo Carlisle y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué esperan? ¿No piensan confesar y decir que fue lo que robaron?-Insistió Edward.

-No nos robamos nada hermano, solo nos arrestaron por alboroto público o algo así-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh…-Dijo él a escuchar a su hermano.

-¿Y se puede saber el por que estaban armando "alboroto público"?-Preguntó Rose.

-Es que cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Jasper quería regalarle un televisor a Bella y yo le dije: ¡EresmuygenerosoJazz! Entonces resultó que en realidad quería regalarle una Play Station-Dijo Emmett y sus hermanos lo observaron atónitos y Jasper suspiró.

-Como verán, mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella, entonces quería regalarle algo divertido, pensé en una Play Station y…-Dijo Jasper pero Emmett lo interrumpió repentinamente.

-¡HA! PERO ENTONCES LE DIJE QUE NO, POR QUE ESAS "PLAY STATION" SON EN REALIDAD UNAS VILES MÁQUINAS PUDRECEREBROS, ENTONCES, ¿CÓMO IBA A PERMITIR QUE JASPER LE HICIERA ESE VIL REGALO A BELLA? NO PODÍA, ENTONCES A JASPER LE AGARRÓ UN ATAQUE DE LO SUYOS Y…Y…Y POR POCO ME MATA Y… ENTONCES… ENTONCES…-Gritó Emmett desesperando.

-Cállate Emmett, deja que yo prosiga-Dijo Jasper y su hermano calló.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta y siguió- Como Emmett pensó que… estaba teniendo un "episodio" o como él los llama, me arrojó la caja de la Play Station que iba a regalarle a Bella y por poco me saca la cabeza-Dijo y todos rompieron a reír.

-¿Y no lo consiguió? Vamos Emmett, no puedes tener tan mala puntería-Dijo Edward muerto de risa.

-Es que la esquivó-Murmuró Emmett.

-Si, que gracioso Edward, luego de eso Emmett pagó la Play Station, ya que la hizo pedazos por que la esquivé y chocó contra el piso… después nos fuimos del negocio y el estúpido de Emmett comenzó a armar un berrinche-Dijo Jasper indiferente.

-Oh es que tú seguías con la idea de querer comprarle a Bella ese vil aparato feo-Se quejó Emmett.

-Es verdad… después de todo, esas cosas son inservi…-Dijo Alice pero se calló al ver como Jasper giraba su cabeza en torno a ella y le dedicaba una mirada psicópata.

-Oh… digo… que… uh… lindo día…-Dijo ella al verlo.

-Si, muy bonito Alice-Murmuró el rubio irónicamente y la duende lo miró.

-¿Y al final que le regalarán a Bella?-Preguntó de repente Rosalie.

-No lo sé… supongo que tendré que pensar en otro regalo ya que no quiero que Emmett se ponga como loco otra vez… e intente decapitarme…-Respondió Jasper y todos rieron.

-¿Y que hay de ti Emm?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Creo saber que regalarle, pero será todo sorpresa, así que mañana iré SOLO a comprar el regalo para MÍ chica-Dijo Emmett y Edward lo miró con ira.

-¿TU CHICA?-Gritó sobresaltando a todos.

-Em… si… después de todo estoy saliendo con Bella… sé que no somos novios formalmente pero… bueno… creo tener el derecho suficiente como para decirle "mi chica" -Se explicó Emmett.

-Si…tu chica… es… verdad...-Dijo Edward apretando con fuerza sus puños-Maldito- Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Mmm… alguien está celoso…-Dijo Alice sonriendo y Edward la miró atónito.

-¿Celoso? ¿A que te refieres Alice?-Preguntó Emmett sin comprender.

-Oh nada hermanito, olvídalo, no es nada importante-Respondió con la misma sonrisita de antes y Edward resopló.

-¿Y que hay de ustedes chicas?-Preguntó Edward para intentar cambiar el tema- Me refiero… ¿Qué le regalarán a Bella?-

-Bueno, muchas cosas Ed, mañana verás-Respondió Alice.

-Alice se encargó de gastarse todo su dinero para comprar tiendas enteras de ropa para regalarle a Bella-Agregó Rosalie.

-Wow… ojala hagas eso para mi cumpleaños Alice-Dijo Emmett bromeando.

-Oh Emm, como si ya no lo hubiera hecho-Dijo ella y todos lanzaron una carcajada.

-Oye Ed hablando de eso… ¿Cuál será tu regalo eh?-Preguntó Alice con tono sospechoso.

-Yo… eh… este… yo…-Balbuceó el chico.

-Si es verdad, ¿Cuál será tu regalo?-Preguntó un intrigado Emmett.

-No lo sé, será sorpresa, ya que ninguno se dignó a decirme que le han comprando, ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacerlo?-Intentó salvarse de la situación y se incorporó.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Emmett.

-A mi cuarto…-Contestó.

-No me digas… ¿A hacer la tarea?-Preguntó sarcásticamente Jasper y Edward sonrió y se alejó.

-Raro-Murmuró Emmett.

Aquella tarde los cuatro se quedaron conversando animadamente sin Edward ya que se había encerrado en su cuarto desde aquel momento, mientras que Esme terminaba de decorar la torta de Bella.

-¡Niños vengan a ver como quedó la torta!-Dijo Esme desde la cocina y todos los chicos Cullen se incorporaron y corrieron hacia la cocina expectantes.

-¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? QUIERO VER ESME-Gritó Emmett emocionado.

-SI MAMÁ, ¿QUÉ ESPERAS?-Gritó Alice al igual de emocionada que su hermano.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ¡pero no toquen!-Dijo ella mirando en especial a Emmett.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sonriendo y todos rodaron los ojos.

Esme se hizo a un lado y apareció una hermosa torta de chocolate decorada con bonitos y diferentes colores suaves y claros, hasta el más mínimo detalle perfectamente bien decorado.

-Wow mamá…-Dijo Jasper al ver la torta y sus hermanos rieron- ¿Qué?-Dijo mirándolos.

-Nada Jazzy, ay mamá está perfecta, ya no puedo esperar a que Bella la vea-Dijo Alice dando saltitos mientras aplaudía.

-Si, aun que me hubiera gustado poder decorarla o hacer algo-Dijo Emmett.

-Ay Emmett no por favor, ¿Es que quieres que Bella tenga un mamarracho todo desfigurado como torta para su cumpleaños?-Dijo Alice y Emmett la miró indignado.

-Me subestiman…-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Y tú exageras-Agregó la duende pero su hermano la ignoró.

-¿Y ahora que…?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Y ahora… no… no lo sé…-Dijo Alice sorprendida- Es que ya he hecho todo…-Dijo ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bueno eso está perfecto Ali, así podremos pasar la tarde juntos-Sonrió dulcemente Jasper.

-Oh no… no otra vez… ¡NO!-Gritó Emmett cubriéndose las orejas.

-No empieces Emm-Dijo Rosalie al ver la tan inmadura actitud del chico.

-Pero… pero… es que…-Se intentó explicar.

-¡NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYA TERMINADO! NO, NO, NO, ALGO ESTÁ FALTANDO Y LO ESTOY OLVIDANDO…-Gritó Alice dando saltitos.

-Alice ya está todo… fin, terminaste de decorar y preparar todo…-Dijo Jasper cortante y Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡ESO SI QUE NO JASPER HALE!-Gritó la duende y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo que se va a su cuarto?-Dijo Emmett al ver a Alice irse y nadie contestó.

Un rato después Esme se quedó en la cocina haciendo la cena mientras que Alice iba y venía diciendo que aún tenía que seguir decorando y haciendo los preparativos de último momento para la gran noche.

-Ya lo tengo TODO planeado-Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa hija?-Preguntó Carlisle.

Todos los Cullen se hallaban en la cocina cenando y para su sorpresa, esa era la primera vez que Alice había abierto su boca.

-Me refiero a que, tengo planeado como se llevará a cabo todo el día de mañana…-Dijo ella con algo de malicia.

-Oh… ¿Qué esperas para contarnos Alice?-Preguntó un Emmett interesado y Alice sonrió maquiavélicamente y comenzó a contar, con lujo de detalles, como sería se habría de llevar a cabo todo el día siguiente.

-Eres malvada Alice, eres un duende malévolo… -Dijo Emmett cuando ella concluyó.

-Lo sé Emmett… lo sé…-Dijo ella sonriendo y al cabo de un rato ya todos los Cullen habían terminado su cena.

-¿Edward?-Dijo Alice tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano quien se tardó unos momentos en abrir.

-¿Qué deseas Alice?-Preguntó al abrir la puerta.

-Quiero saber…. No, no quiero saber, te exijo que me digas cual es el regalo que le has comprado a Bella-Dijo la duende cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh Alice, no te lo diré, así que pierdes tu tiempo-Contestó el chico suspirando.

-¡No voy a rendirme Edward! ¡Me dirás que le has comprado en este instante!-Impuso la chica.

-Nop, no lo haré y si se te ofrece alguna otra cosa que…-Dijo él pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

-¿Es ropa?-Dijo de repente y Edward negó con la cabeza-Mmm… ¿Algún pendiente? ¿Algún collar? ¿Pulsera? ¿Anillo?...-Dijo ella pero su hermano negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez-¡Ay Edward no lo sé! ¿Es algo electrónico? ¿Un celular nuevo?-Preguntó pero su hermano, ahora apoyado en el marco de su puerta sonriendo volvió a negar despreocupadamente-¡DIABLOS EDWARD CULLEN DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE ES!-Gritó desesperada.

-Lo siento Alice, pero dudo que adivines…-Dijo él ahora suspirando.

-¿Es algo que ella pudiera ponerse?-Preguntó Alice.

-No Alice…-Respondió.

-YA SÉ EDWARD… LO TENGO, SI, SI, SI, SI, NO PUEDO EQUIVOCARME-Gritó ella ahora dando saltitos y Edward la observó extrañado- ¡¿LE COMPRASTE UN AUTO NUEVO!? HAY GRACIAS A DIOS QUE LO HAS HECHO, BELLA NECESITABA UNO URGENTE, YA QUE DUDO QUE ESE TRASTO…-Gritó pero su hermano la interrumpió.

-Alice no le compré un auto-Dijo y la duende lo observó sorprendida.

-¿ENTONCES QUE ES?-Gritó.

-Mañana te enterarás… supongo…-Y dicho esto cerró la puerta dejando a Alice completamente insatisfecha ante aquella respuesta.

-Te odio Edward Cullen-Susurró ella y se alejó hacia su cuarto.

* * *

JAJAJA bueno lo dejo ahí, espero que les haya gustado

ya falta muy poquito para el cumple de Bella muajaja

Muchos besitos y abrazos al estilo Emmett a todos los que leen y siguen el fic :)

¡Los adoro!

Pau.


	47. ¿El tan ansiado cumpleaños?

Hola a todos :)

Acá me hago un espacio y actualizo un nuevo capítulo!

Espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó una media hora antes de lo que debía.

-Genial… un día de puro sufrimiento…-Susurró mientras observaba su reloj despertador y se levantó.

Una vez que ya estaba lista bajó hacia la cocina donde se encontró a su padre ya yéndose.

-¡Bella! Feliz cumpleaños-Dijo Charlie mientras se daba un caluroso abrazo y ella le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

-Gracias papá…-Respondió ella al separarse y se sentó en una de las sillas, frente a la mesa.

-Bien Bells, que tengas un buen día, nos vemos-Dijo Charlie y se fue hacia el trabajo.

Al quedarse sola comenzó a prepararse el desayuno en silencio mientras pensaba… _No creo que sea tan malo… ya que… solo Edward sabía acerca de mi cumpleaños… ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Seguro que ahora todos los Cullen lo saben… Bien es mi fin… Entre Alice y Emmett no pararán de cantarme el feliz cumpleaños…_Pensó y al imaginarse a su amiga duende y a su "chico" persiguiéndola por toda la escuela mientras cantaban a todo pulmón "que los cumplas feliz" no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando ya había terminado su desayuno y estaba lista para ir a la escuela salió de su casa y se subió a su camioneta y se dirigió hacia la escuela, que, según ella, sería una tortura.

Al llegar estacionó la camioneta y se bajó rápidamente.

-¡Hey Bella!-Gritó Mike haciéndole una seña desde el otro lado del estacionamiento donde se encontraba junto con sus amigos y ella lo saludó con la mano a penas y vio como todo el grupo comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ella, en eso observó como los Cullen bajaban de sus autos, así que no dudó ni un segundo en ir hacia donde se encontraban para poder evitar a Mike y los demás.

Bella observó como los cinco se juntaron en un círculo mientras cuchicheaban en voz baja.

-Hola chicos-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba y, lentamente, los Cullen deshicieron el círculo y se detuvieron para mirar a Bella-Oh…-Susurró ella al ver como los cinco le dirigían miradas serias y algo hostiles-Bueno… los… veo luego…-Dijo y se volteó y se alejó aun consternada por la escena que acababa de presenciar… debía admitir que se sentía algo decepcionada ante aquella reacción tan inhóspita … ya que… a pesar de odiar su cumpleaños esperaba recibimiento un poco más afectivo y cálido por parte de ellos, no de todos… ya que su "amistad" con Rosalie no era la mejor que digamos, al igual que con Edward, así que ellos dos no le preocupaban demasiado… Jasper era amigable y se llevaba bien con él, pero tenía sus momentos… Pero que Emmett y Alice le dirigiesen aquellas miradas sí que ya era un hecho extraño… _Me pregunto qué es lo que hice esta vez… no recuerdo haberles dicho o hecho nada malo…_ Se preguntó dudosa mientras se alejaba algo intimidada, ya que estaba más que segura que tenía las cinco miradas de los Cullen pegadas en su espalda.

-¡Arizona! Feliz cumpleaños-Sonrió Mike dándole un amistoso abrazo.

-Oh…-Susurró ella, por que Mike la había tomado desprevenida-Gracias Mike-

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella-Dijeron al unísono Ángela y Jessica mientras también le daban un abrazo, pero a pesar del intento, se notó más que nada que el abrazo de Jessica fue por puro compromiso, en cambio el de Ángela fue amistoso y amable.

-¿Por qué huiste de nosotros Bella?-Dijo Eric luego de desearle un feliz cumpleaños al igual que Tyler.

-No huía-Mintió-Es que…-Intentó buscar alguna excusa coherente.

-Oye, ¿Qué les has hecho a los Cullen? No dejan de mirar para acá… y te aviso que no lo hacen con las expresiones más dulces que digamos…-Dijo Mike y Bella se volteó y vio como los cinco aun tenían la mirada fija en ella.

-No les hice nada, no sé qué pasa con ellos, tal vez tuvieron una mala mañana-Dijo ella.

-Sí, bueno, los Cullen son raros -Dijo Mike ahora mirándolos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, son unos amargados Bella-Sonrió Jessica mirándolos y todo el grupo y Bella entraron a la escuela.

-¿Cómo es que se enteraron que era mi cumpleaños?-Preguntó mientras intentaba sacarse de la cabeza aquella miradas penetrantes.

-Oh bueno, ya sabes, es nuestro deber como amigos saber cuándo es tu cumpleaños Bella-Respondió Mike.

Ella suspiró no muy convencida con aquella respuesta…

Toda la mañana Bella intentaba pasar desapercibida pero siempre alguien se acercaba para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, y ella simplemente asentía. De vez en cuando Bella se cruzaba en los pasillos con alguno de los Cullen, que, simplemente o la ignoraba o le dedicaba una mirada hostil, lo cual la hacía sentirse incómoda y dudosa… ya que no tenía idea de por qué la trataban de esa forma.

-Bueno, da gracias a Dios que ahora son solo un par de miradas las que te vigilan-Dijo Mike divertido mientras se sentaban en la cafetería.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó ella y se volteó hacia la mesa de los Cullen y vio que solo se encontraban Edward y Rosalie. _¿Dónde estarían Emmett, Alice y Jasper?_ Se preguntó aún sin poder entender el por qué aquellas miradas.

-Bah, que no te molesten Bella-Dijo Tyler al verla tan incómoda.

-Sí, ignora a la rubia esa y al guapo de Edward Cullen, que aún no olvido que ayer vino y se sentó aquí… será que le gusto… y como no…-Dijo Jessica ahora mirando a Edward, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella le guiñó un ojo, Edward la observó unos segundos consternado y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado algo incómodo-Lo tengo muerto-Susurró mientras reía.

-Si claro-Dijo Bella sin prestar mucha atención.

Todo el almuerzo Bella se sintió mucho más que incómoda, ya que sabía que Rosalie y Edward no paraban de mirarla. Cuando ella se fue de la cafetería junto con sus amigos, y llegaron al estacionamiento se quedaron unos segundos hablando.

-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó Mike emocionado.

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo Bella no muy interesada.

-¿No vas a festejar tu cumpleaños?-Preguntó Eric.

-Oh… se referían a eso… bueno… en realidad no… de todas maneras tengo cosas que hacer en casa-Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos Bells, no seas aguafiestas, es tu cumpleaños, tienes que celebrarlo de alguna forma-Dijo Mike.

-Pues… lo celebraré en casa leyendo algún libro o haciendo la tarea-Respondió ella con tono sarcástico.

-Pero…-Insistieron todos.

-No, enserio, además no estoy con ánimos de salir por ahora… tal vez más tarde pero no lo creo-Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

-¿Estás segura Bella?-Preguntó Ángela preocupada y ella asintió-Pero estarás sola...-Agregó.

-Si lo sé, me gusta la soledad, bueno chicos los veo luego, adiós-Dijo Bella mientras se despedía de sus amigos y ellos le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños por mas o menos décima vez.

Bella se subió a su camioneta con desgano y se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, con la vista fija en el volante, temía levantar la mirada aun que no estaba segura del por qué, pero un fuerte impulso la llevó a hacerlo y observó a Edward a unos dos autos de distancia con la mirada fija en ella, Rosalie se encontraba parada al lado de la puerta abierta de su convertible rojo mientras miraba a su hermano expectante.

Bella le dedicó a Edward una mirada llena de tristeza… ya no se sentía enojada con él… por lo menos no por el momento, no estaba de humor para eso. Así que suspiró y encendió la camioneta que, como siempre, hizo un estruendoso ruido al encenderla y volvió a subir la mirada hacia el frente.

Edward la observó con el ceño fruncido unos segundos, dudoso, pero luego, poco a poco una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios y Bella lo miró aún mas confundida que antes mientras el chico desviaba la mirada y le decía algo a su hermana que no llegó a escuchar por la distancia… unos segundos después cada uno se metió en su auto.

Bella suspiró y puso en marcha la camioneta y salió del estacionamiento de la escuela con rumbo a casa.

Al llegar se bajó de su camioneta y entró a casa. Estaba sola, como siempre, y ese día no tenía nada de especial… por ahora, así que sería como un día cualquiera, en el cual consistía en: ir a la escuela, volver, hacer la tarea, leer algún libro o algo, hacer la cena para Charlie, recibir a Charlie, cenar, darse una ducha e irse a dormir… nada fuera de lo común. Así que al principio subió a su cuarto, dejó su mochila y tomó sus libros y se puso a hacer la tarea de la escuela hasta muy avanzada la tarde.

Eran más o menos las siete y media cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Bella, que se hallaba ahora leyendo por décima cuarta vez Cumbres Borrascosas, dejó a un lado el libro y atendió.

-¿Hola?-Dijo con desgano.

-_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!-_Gritó su madre desde el otro lado.

-Oh…-Dijo ella, realmente no esperaba esa llamada-Hola mamá-

_-¿Cómo estás pasando tu gran día? ¿Estás divirtiéndote?_-

Bella dudó unos segundos-Podría decirse-Contestó.

_-¿Estás festejando con alguien?_-

-Si el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas se puede tomar como alguien…-Respondió suspirando.

-_Hija, ¿Qué haces sola? Deberías estar divirtiéndote en tu día_-La reprochó Reneé.

-Ya mamá, además estoy bien así-Mintió.

-_Si tú lo dices…-_Susurró_-¿Y qué hay de aquella tan interesante familia de la que me hablaste? No recuerdo el nombre… Collins… Callun…-_Dijo.

-Cullen mamá… ¿Y qué hay con ellos?-Preguntó desinteresada.

-_No lo sé… es que hablaste tan bien de ellos que me parece raro que no te estén acompañando en tu día_-Admitió.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos-Es que no estaban enterados que hoy era mi cumpleaños… hasta donde yo sé… además según he visto hoy no tuvieron un buen día-Contó.

-_Oh… ¿También el chico guapo del que me hablaste? Que también olvide su nombre…-_Dijo ella riendo.

-No me sorprende mamá… y si él también-Comentó triste.

_-¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Edward puede ser?-_

-¡Claro que no mamá! Edward es su hermano, él se llama Emmett-Corrigió Bella mientras se sonrojaba.

_-Ah…-_

-¿Y cómo están tú y Phil?-Preguntó Bella para intentar cambiar el tema.

-_Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Bells, oh lo olvidaba, Phil te desea un muy feliz cumpleaños de su parte_-Dijo Reneé sonriendo.

-Está bien, dile que gracias, bueno mamá ya tengo que colgar, tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo Bella con disimulo.

-_De acuerdo Bella, que pases un lindo día y saluda a Charlie de mi parte_-

-Claro, adiós mamá-Respondió Bella y colgó el teléfono.

Bella se quedó unos segundos inmóvil mirando la nada… aún no podía creer que sus mejores amigos no le hubieran dicho ni siquiera feliz cumple años… _Este es el peor cumpleaños de todos… después de todo si apesta cumplir años…_ Pensó amargada y unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Tomó el libro que estaba leyendo hacer un par de minutos y lo contempló unos instantes aún con la mirada perdida, se recostó en su cama y suspiró, éste definitivamente era el peor de todos sus cumpleaños...

Exactamente a las ocho en punto el timbre de la casa de Bella sonó, ella se levantó rápidamente y se incorporó, pero gracias a su falta de equilibrio se tambaleó unos segundos, una vez ya con los pies sobre la tierra se dirigió hacia el piso inferior y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. _Seguro es Mike, con los chicos… para que los acompañe a algún lado… _Pensó mientras abría la puerta.

-Mira Mike ya te dije que yo... oh…-Dijo Bella cuando había abierto la puerta del todo

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó ella al ver al chico formalmente vestido con una bonita camisa negra al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos.

-Hola Bella-Saludo con una sonrisa que por unos segundos encandiló a la chica.

-¿Qué…?-Tartamudeó-¿Qué haces aquí?-Repitió por fin y el chico rió.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-Dijo y Bella hizo una mueca- Enserio-Aseguro.

-No me digas Edward-Dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ten, me pidieron que te lo entregue y te lo pongas-Sonrió entregándole una bolsa.

Bella tomó cuidadosamente la bolsa-¿Qué…es?-Preguntó y el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Solo me dieron la orden de que te dijera que te lo pongas-Dijo despreocupado.

-¿Te dieron la orden? ¿Quién más está metido en esto?-Indagó.

Edward rió dejando al descubierto sus relucientes dientes blancos-Solo póntelo de una vez Bella, no me hagas una escena ahora-Ordenó cordialmente.

-Es…está bien-Titubeó ella-Ven pasa-Dijo entrando en la casa y el chico la siguió y cerró la puerta tras él-Espérame aquí… um… yo ya bajo…-Dijo dudosa y subió las escaleras con la bolsa en manos. Edward se sentó a esperar a Bella en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Un rato después Bella bajó las escaleras ya lista, con un bonito vestido corto de color azul, al verla Edward la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa.

-Uhm… no puedo usar esos tacones… ya me caigo sin ellos imagínate si tuviera que usarlos…-Dijo Bella avergonzada por estar usando zapatillas.

-Estás perfecta-Dijo el chico y Bella volvió a sonrojarse- Ahora…-Dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pañuelo- Tendré que colocártelo para que no veas-Dijo y ella lo miró.

-¿A qué viene todo esto Edward?-

-Vamos Bella, confía en mí-Dijo y ella hizo una mueca- Por favor… ¿Podrías por lo menos no odiarme por unas pocas horas? ¿O por lo menos intentarlo o disimularlo…?-Pidió poniendo una carita de perrito mojado y lo único que Bella pudo hacer fue asentir levemente.

Edward tomó el pañuelo y lo ató suavemente cubriéndole los ojos a la chica.

-¿Cómo esperas que de un solo paso sin caerme?-Protestó ella y oyó al chico reír.

-No te preocupes… yo te ayudaré Bella-Dijo Edward- Sujeta mi brazo-Susurró mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de la chica y la posaba sobre su brazo, al segundo ella se aferró a él-¿Estás lista?-Preguntó y ella asintió-Pues vamos-Dijo Edward y ambos salieron de la casa y llegaron hasta el flamante Volvo del chico.

-Debo felicitarte Bella-Dijo Edward una vez que ambos se hallaban en el auto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Pues por qué no te caíste y eso que tienes los ojos cubiertos-Dijo riendo.

-Que gracioso Edward, pensé que no eras el comediante de la familia-Dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

El chico sonrió y encendió su auto y se puso en marcha con rumbo desconocido para Bella.

-¿A dónde me llevas Edward?-Preguntó ella impaciente.

-¿Crees que estarías usando ese pañuelo que te cubre los ojos si quisiera que lo supieras Bella?-Cuestiono Edward y ella hizo un mohín.

-Tengo derecho a saber-Se quejó.

-Bella por un solo día no seas terca, ¿Quieres? Solo se paciente-Dijo Edward y ella resopló.

El viaje se hizo eterno para Bella, que se sentía nerviosa ya que el destino era desconocido para ella. Unos cuantos minutos después escuchó como Edward apagaba el motor del Volvo.

-¿Edward?-Preguntó.

-Ya llegamos-Respondió el chico y se bajó del auto y se apresuró para abrirle la puerta del copiloto -Déjame ayudarte-Dijo y tomo a Bella por su mano suavemente y la ayudó a bajar, una vez que ya había bajado, después de perder el equilibrio y que Edward la atrapara, el chico la guió y por unos segundos reinó el silencio.

-¡Edward esto ya me está fastidiando!… ¿A dónde me estás llevando?-Dijo ella con tono gruñón.

-Shhh-Calló el deteniéndose y dio un largo suspiró- Listo, hemos llegado… ¿Estás lista Bella?-Dijo Edward y ella asintió- A la cuenta de tres te quitaré el pañuelo, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si…-Contestó ella nerviosa.

-Muy bien…-Susurró Edward-…uno…dos… ¡tres!-Gritó y le quitó el pañuelo de sus ojos.

* * *

Una cosita... No me maten por cortarlo justo ahí ¿Si? jajajajaja

Tampoco me manden amenazas de muerte, por fi jajaja, les prometo que el próximo cap va a recompenzar la intriga y además va a ser mucho más largo que los anteriores, es más, creo que va a ser el cap más largo que suba en este fic (por ahora va a ser el más largo) xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que no se queden con mucha intriga y esperen "pacientemente"(xD) hasta el próximo :)

Muchos, muchos, pero muchos besitos y abrazos al estilo Emmett Cullen para todos ustedes!!

Pau.


	48. La Fiesta De Cumpleaños

Hola a todos!

Mil disculpas por la demora (otra vez... xD) pero es que estoy a pocas semanas de terminar las clases, entonces, estoy llena de cosas para estudiar, pruebas, trabajos prácticos, lecciones orales.... si todo junto :(

Igual hago todo lo que puedo por actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, pero bueno... como decían ustedes chicas, en los reviews, tenía una semana de plazo antes de que me vengan a matar, acá justita cumplida la semana, estoy actualizando, no quiero quejas ehhh.

Bueno acá tienen el capítulo más largo del fic (creo xD) disfruten, espero que se rían mucho. =)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecientes a la saga son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!-Gritaron todos los Cullen, que se hallaban en la hermosa sala de su casa, decorada hasta el ultimísimo detalle. Todos estaban formalmente vestidos, Carlisle y Jasper llevaban camisa y corbata con un elegante pantalón cada uno, tipo smoking solo que en vez del moño, usaban la corbata. Mientras que Emmett no llevaba un traje tipo el de su hermano y su padre, llevaba una camisa blanca un poco más informal pero también lucía muy elegante.

Alice, Esme y Rosalie, las tres llevaban hermosos vestidos. La primera tenía uno muy bonito color violeta, era bastante sencillo pero muy elegante… y como no podía ser de otra manera era de D&G… Esme llevaba un vestido rosa largo de la misma marca que tenía su hija y Rosalie uno corto y negro sin breteles de Channel. Las tres muy elegantemente vestidas con zapatos a tono de sus vestidos haciendo juego.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, en eso Emmett y Alice se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA-Gritó la duende al abrazarla, cuando la dejó ir Emmett se acercó y la besó apasionadamente, Edward observó con recelo la situación al igual que Rosalie.

-Te quiero Bells, feliz cumpleaños-Sonrió él al separarse.

Luego Jasper, Esme y Carlisle también se acercaron y le dieron un abrazo y le desearon un hermoso cumpleaños, y por último Rose y Edward también la saludaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella…-Susurró Edward tímidamente mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

-Parece que la dejamos muda-Dijo Alice dando saltitos de emoción al ver que su amiga estaba completamente atónita y no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-¿Bells?-Preguntó Emmett ahora preocupado.

-Esto… esto… no… ¿Qué?... –Tartamudeó la chica-¿Entonces… no están enfadados conmigo?-Preguntó aún desconcertada.

-Claro que no Bella, ¿En serio te lo creíste?-Dijo Alice- Emmett no dejaba de decir que se sentía mal por tener que actuar así, pero bueno, parece que funcionó-Sonrió la duende.

-Pero…-Dijo ella aún sin entender.

-Hay Bella no seas tan complicada, te hicimos creer que te odiábamos para así poder hacerte una hermosa fiesta sorpresa para nada sospechada-La interrumpió Alice.

-¿Pero por que hoy Jasper, Emmett y tú no estaban?-Preguntó ella.

-Oh… bueno es que yo me fui para hacer los arreglos de último momento-Contestó.

-Y nosotros dos fuimos por tu regalo Bella-Respondió Jasper con seriedad.

-Oh… ya veo…-

-Y dejamos a Ed y a Rose a cargo de que te vigilaran-Sonrió Emmett-No sé para que… pero bueno-

-Shhh Emmett, basta de charla, es hora de abrir los regalos…-Sonrió maléficamente Alice y tomó a Bella y la arrastró hacia un sillón y la obligó a sentarse.

-ABRE EL MÍO-Gritó Alice.

-NI LO SUEÑES ALICE, BELLA ABRIRÁ MI REGALO ANTES-Grito Emmett.

-¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¿ESCUCHARON? EMMETT HIZO UNA BUENA BROMA POR FIN, ¿POR QUÉ NO VAS A CONTÁRSELA A LOS VECINOS MIENTRAS BELLA ABRE MI REGALO?-

-POR QUE NO TENEMOS VECINOS ALICE, ADEMÁS BELLA ABRIRÁ MI REGALO-

-Chicos… ¿Por qué no dejamos que Bella decida que regalo quiere abrir primero?-Dijo Carlisle.

-Es vedad-Dijo Alice.

-Si… dejemos que Bella elija… sin presiones…-Dijo Emmett y un silencio reinó en la sala.

-ESCOGE EL MIO BELLA-Gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Eh… yo…-Dijo ella indecisa al ver como Alice y Emmett estaban a los gritos-¿Jasper?-Dijo al fin y los dos lo miraron.

-¿¡JASPER!?-Gritaron y el rubio rodó los ojos y se acercó con un pequeño paquete forrado en manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste, a mí me encantó, tengo los treinta y tres volúmenes, por si te interesa-Dijo Jasper orgulloso al ver como Bella tomaba el regalo y rasgaba el papel…

-Oh… em… yo…-Dijo al encontrarse con un libro que tenía la tapa de color negro y varias manchas en rojo y en unas letras del mismo color que decían "Las cien tácticas caníbales para ganar una guerra sanguinaria".

-¿Y?-Gritó Jasper emocionado mientras daba saltitos como Alice.

-Eh… yo… bueno… no es mi tipo de libro… pero… lo leeré cuando tenga tiempo-Mintió ella dejando el libro aun lado.

-Pues si estás interesada puedo regalarte los otros treinta y tres volúmenes que son de diferentes temas, por ejemplo está: "Las cien tácticas vengativas para ganar una guerra sanguinaria" o "Las cien tácticas más crueles para ganar una guerra sanguinaria", sé que te encantará… mis favoritos son los capítulos tres donde se explican los procesos que son llevados a cabo y el diez y ocho… ¡adoro ese capítulo! Es donde se explica COMO llevar a cabo los procesos, es genial, y espera a leer los siguientes treinta y tres… ¡Y luego están los otros tomos que…!-Dijo Jasper exaltado pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Eh… no, gracias Jazz… creo que ya con uno me será suficiente-Dijo ella e intercambió una mirada de horror con Emmett quien estaba boquiabierto.

-Espera, espera… ¿Entonces estuviste tres horas en el centro comercial, el día de hoy… solo para comprarle un sádico libro donde te describen paso a paso como almorzarte a una persona?-Preguntó Emmett y Jasper dudó unos segundos y terminó por asentir- ¡Eres un maldito sádico y… y… salvaje… sanguinario… cruel… bestial… atroz…!-Dijo Emmett incrédulo.

-Emmett no me molestes o aplicaré mis conocimientos aprendidos sobre el canibalismo en ti-Dijo Jasper con tono satánico.

-¡JA! No te creo ni una sola palabra hermanito-Dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh hermano, yo creo que SI deberías creer en lo que te digo… puedo ir a tu cuarto mientras duermes y sacarte el cerebro por la nariz con un gancho y después con una cierra eléctrica comenzar a…-Dijo Jasper con tono macabro.

-¡Chicos es suficiente!-Lo interrumpió Esme atónita.

-Pero…-Insistió Jasper.

-¿Alice? ¿Por qué no dejas que Bella abra tu regalo?-Dijo Carlisle intentando cambiar el tema.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Gritó la duende aplaudiendo mientras saltaba de alegría.

-No es justo-Bufó Emmett.

Alice tomó un montón de bolsas y se las dio a Bella…

-¿Alice? ¿Te falta mucho?-Dijo ella al ver como Alice iba y venía entregándole millones de bolsas.

-Si ya está… ahora ábrelas, ¿Qué esperas?-Sonrió la duende expectante y Bella estuvo como una hora abriendo bolsas y agradeciendo por cada prenda comprada, la mayoría de los regalos eran hermosas prendas y zapatos de marca -Alice… no debiste… además… ¿A cuantos centros comerciales clausuraste para comprarme todo esto?-Dijo Bella avergonzada.

-Oh no te preocupes… además no creo que quieras saberlo-Dijo con una sonrisita maléfica.

-Muy bien, ahora es mi turno-Dijo Rosalie y se acercó a Bella y le entregó una pequeña bolsita, ella la abrió cuidadosamente y se encontró con un muy bonito collar.

-Waw… gracias Rose…-Dijo Bella incrédula.

-Cuidado… puede ser un collar bomba-Bromeó Emmett y Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Supongo que ahora es tú turno Emmett-Dijo Carlisle.

-¡Si! ¡Al fin!-Dijo Emmett y se acercó a Bella y le entregó un muy tierno osito de peluche que sostenía un corazón en sus manos que decía "Te quiero" y luego le entregó un ramo de flores.

-Emmett… yo… no sé que decir-Dijo Bella.

-Bah, no es necesario, solo quiero que, cuando no esté contigo, el osito lo esté… así no te sentirás sola… y tendrás a alguien parecido a mí para abrazar-Sonrió dulcemente.

-Awwww-Dijeron sus padres, Jasper y Alice… mientras que Rose y Edward permanecieron en silencio.

-Es muy tierno de tu parte Emm… gracias-Dijo Bella completamente sonrojada mientras abrazaba al chico.

-Bueno… asumo que solo falta Edward…-Dijo Esme y Alice lo observó con desesperación en los ojos, había estado esperando ese momento durante horas.

-Lo siento… pero no tengo mi regalo aquí… te lo daré en otro momento Bella-Dijo Edward.

-¿QUÉ? NO ES JUSTO-Gritó Alice.

-La vida no es justa Alice…-Sonrió Edward desde su lugar y su hermana le sacó la lengua.

-¿Esme? ¿Carlisle? ¿No harán nada al respecto?-Dijo Alice molesta.

-Lo sentimos cariño… pero Edward dijo no tener el regalo aquí así que… bueno, en otro momento será-Dijo Esme.

-También te tenemos un regalo Bella, pero te lo daremos en un rato-Dijo Carlisle.

-No era necesario…-Dijo ella sonrojada.

-Oh claro que si-Sonrieron ambos y Bella bajó la mirada apenada.

En ese momento Alice corrió hacia la cocina dando sus saltitos.

-¿A dónde fue Alice?-Preguntó Bella.

Emmett rió e intercambió una mirada traviesa con sus padres.

-Viene mi parte favorita-Dijo en un murmuró que Bella pudo escuchar a la perfección.

-¿Qué…?-Dijo pero la voz de Alice la interrumpió

-Oh Bella-Cantó la duende al salir de la cocina con la hermosa torta que en grandes letras decía: ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bella!! Alice apoyó la torta sobre una mesita frente a Bella en el sillón y prendió las velas rápidamente.

Bella volvió a bajar la mirada apenada, muerta de vergüenza cuando todos los Cullen le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños alegremente.

-¡No olvides tus tres deseos!-Dijo Emmett riendo.

-Es verdad, tampoco olvides incluirnos-Bromeó Alice.

Bella sonrió y pidió sus tres deseos y terminó por apagar las velas, Emmett y Jasper soltaron un par de chiflidos mientras que los demás aplaudieron alegres con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Um… gracias… de verdad… este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos-Admitió sonrojada.

-Pensé que no te gustaba cumplir años-Dijo la duende dejándose caer en el sillón al lado de la chica.

-Bueno si es verdad… pero…debo admitir que lo disfruté mucho… gracias… de verdad…a todos…-Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Oh Bella no tienes nada que agradecernos, sabes que es un placer para nosotros…-Dijo Esme sonriendo alegremente desde su lugar- Muy bien es hora de comer la torta-Agregó y salió a la cocina en busca de platos y cucharas y un cuchillo para cortar la torta.

-Oye Carlisle…-Dijo Edward acercándose a su padre.

-¿Si hijo? ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó dudoso.

-Em… ¿Estás seguro que el pastel ese que preparaste es… comestible?-Dijo con los labios fruncidos al ver como Esme regresaba de la cocina con todo en manos, lo depositaba en la mesita frente a los sillones junto a la torta y se disponía a cortarla.

-Eh… si… creo… espero…-Dudó ahora inseguro.

-Aquí tienes cariño-Sonrió Esme mientras le entregaba un plato con un gran pedazo de torta a Bella quien agradeció al instante y tomó la cuchara y probó un pedacito del pastel.

-¿Y?-Preguntaron todos los hombres de la casa, completamente tensos.

-Está… genial-Sonrió mientras se llevaba otra cucharada llena de pastel a la boca y los chicos y Carlisle sonrieron más relajados.

Unos minutos después ya todos los Cullen se hallaban saboreando la deliciosa torta.

-Debo admitir, que les ha quedado exquisita muchachos-Dijo Alice encantada y los tres rieron nerviosamente.

-Si… claro…-Dijeron nerviosos.

-¿Ustedes la prepararon?-Preguntó Bella y los tres intercambiaron miradas de pánico con su padre que se encogió de hombros.

-¡Si!-Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo y Bella los observó extrañada.

-Em… ¿Por qué no vemos la tele?-Dijo Emmett tomando el control remoto.

-Si, es buena idea, vamos Emmett, ¿Qué esperas?-Dijo Jasper que intentó quitarle el control a su hermano de las manos, ya que ambos querían cambiar el tema a toda costa.

-Oh… por… Dios…-Dijo Rosalie… que prácticamente era la primera vez que decía algo aquella noche.

-Los dos… coincidieron en algo…-Dijo Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos- Esto también tiene que ir directo a mí diario-Agregó.

Emmett soltó una carcajada mientras prendía la televisión, comenzó a pasar los canales rápidamente buscando algo de su interés.

-¡ESPERA EMMETT!-Gritó Alice sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué tienes Alice?-Preguntó aún consternado.

-Dame eso-Dijo ella arrebatándole el control remoto y comenzando a cambiar los canales.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué diablos…?-Preguntó Edward.

-Es… que… me pareció ver…-Dijo ella mirando la pantalla.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste Alice?-Preguntó Rosalie intrigada pero la duende no contestó… se quedó con la mirada fija en la pantalla pasando los canales a una gran velocidad.

-¿Alice que buscas?-Dijo Edward.

-AQUÍ ESTÁ-Gritó sobresaltando a todos los presentes en el cuarto.

-Alice que…-Dijo Edward pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

-SHHHH, ¿POR QUÉ NO OBSERVAN?-Gritó dando saltitos con el control remoto en las manos.

La mirada de todos los presentes fue de Alice hacia el televisor.

Al principio no encontraron nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Criminal Minds(1), Alice?-Dijo Emmett al ver de que programa se trataba.

-Pensé que odiabas ese programa-Susurró Rosalie.

Alice pegó un fuerte alarido cuando, de repente, en la pantalla apareció un rostro muy familiar para ellos.

-¡ES JASPER!-Gritó al fin la duende y ahora, la mirada de todos los presentes viajó desde el televisor hacia Jasper, que se encogió lentamente en el sillón, avergonzado.

-Es verdad Alice-Dijeron sus padres al notar el gran parecido que tenía su hijo con el actor.

-Él de la televisión es más sexy-Dijo Emmett riendo y Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada

-¿Qué? Es verdad-Agregó.

-No es la gran cosa Alice, Jasper es rubio, el actor no-Señaló Edward.

-Hay no seas tan pesimista Ed, ¿O no que es igual Bella?-Dijo ella.

-Bueno… uh… es parecido…-Admitió tímidamente.

-¿Cuándo te escapaste para ir a actuar? ¿Eh Jasper?-Bromeó Emmett pero el rubio lo ignoró.

En eso la escena del programa cambió… y ahora se podía ver una habitación a oscuras, en ella se encontraba ahora una mujer hablando sentada en un sillón, pero no se podía ver del todo su rostro por las sombras que cubrían el cuarto.

-No… es… verdad…-Susurró Rosalie al ver la pantalla y todos la miraron.

¿Qué Rose?-Dijo Emmett.

-¡Mira, mira!-Dijo ella señalando la pantalla.

La escena pasó a ser un primer plano de la cara de la mujer que se hallaba sentada, al verla todos abrieron los ojos como platos y soltaron una fuerte carcajada, inclusive Bella.

-¡JASPIN!-Gritaron Edward y Alice al unísono al ver que la mujer era el actor disfrazado, que era idéntico a Jasper y a su vez tenía un parecido con Jaspin…

-SOLO LE FALTA LA PELUC… DIGO EL PELO RUBIO Y ES IGUAL-Gritó Alice.

-¡ES VERDAD! PERO JASPIN ERA HORRIBLE AL LADO DE EL… O ELLA… LO QUE SEA-Rió Emmett desde su lugar.

-Hey, ¿A qué no es igual a Jaspin?-Dijo Alice codeando a Jasper que se encontraba completamente inmóvil en su lugar con la mirada perdida en algún punto con un molesto tic en el ojo.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, esto NO está pasando… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Ahora que hice? ¿Me merezco sufrir de esta manera tan cruel y repetitiva? Por favor… ya no más… prefiero morir antes que esto…-Pensó en voz alta el rubio dejando a todos los presentes consternados.

-¿Jasper?-Dijo Bella preocupada.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-Gritó el rubio al borde de un ataque de histeria mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos-¡APÁGALA!-Gritó de repente mientras se incorporaba y miraba de una manera feroz a Alice - APÁGALA TE HE DICHO -Gritó Jasper a Alice que se quedó mirándolo atónita, así que el chico le arrebató el control remoto de las manos a la duende y apagó la televisión. Dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón-Ya no más…-Susurró sonriendo.

-Eh… está… bien…-Dijo Carlisle mirando extrañado a Jasper.

-Pensé que SI querías ver la tele Jasper-Dijo Edward.

-Es más, te pusiste de acuerdo con Emmett…-Agregó Rosalie sorprendida

-Cambié de idea-Respondió dedicándole a su hermano una mirada psicópata.

-¿Es que a Jazzy-Jazz le molesta verse a si mismo pero sin su… cosita chiquita, con un vestidito rosa y con pelo largo?-Lo provocó Emmett sonriendo y Jasper le gruñó ferozmente mientras le enseñaba los dientes - Wow, que alguien tranquilice a la bestia…-Dijo ahora alejándose de su hermano, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Jazzy, Emmett solo bromeaba-Dijo Alice sonriente.

-¡Ya Jasper! Te estás comportando como un loco salvaje que…-Intervino Emmett, pero Jasper lo interrumpió ya que se abalanzó sobre él, como un animal salvaje.

- ¡QUÍTENMELO POR FAVOR! ME VA A COMER VIVO-Gritó Emmett al ver como Jasper se abalanzaba sobre él para matarlo.

-¡JASPER!-Dijo Esme mientras Carlisle y Edward lo hacían a un lado.

-¡CASI ME MATA!-Gritó Emmett anonadado viendo como Jasper aún tenía la mirada fija en él.

-No es forma de comportarse así y menos en el cumpleaños de Bella, jovencito-Lo reprochó Esme.

-Lo siento… supongo que lidiaré con Emmett más tarde-Dijo con una sonrisita maligna y terrible en el rostro que asustó por completo a Emmett.

-Oh oh… Yo te dije que tenías episodios violentos-Susurró el chico y Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sentimos Bella…-Dijo Carlisle al ver la escena que sus hijos habían hecho.

-Oh está bien… -Respondió ella.

-Si, además un poco de entretenimiento no nos viene nada mal-Sonrió maléficamente Alice.

-Claro… por que no eres a quien Jasper intenta descuartizar con sus garras de bestia salvaje y caníbal-Dijo Emmett con miedo y todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Muy bien Bella… ¿Estás lista para nuestro regalo?-Dijo Esme con una sonrisa y la chica dudó.

-Uh… si…-Respondió al fin.

Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada y rieron-Aquí tienes-Dijo mientras le entregaban un sobre.

-Oh… gracias…-Dijo mientras tomaba el sobre y lo abría cuidadosamente, los cinco chicos Cullen se acercaron para inspeccionar de que se trataba.

-Oh no… no, no, no, no, no, no-Dijo Bella al tomar el contenido del sobre.

-¿Esos son…?-Dijo Rosalie.

-¿Son…?-Preguntó Jasper.

-¿Boletos de avión?-Terminó la pregunta Edward y los cinco chicos Cullen y Bella clavaron sus miradas en Esme y Carlisle, que reían.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella-Sonrieron los dos.

-¿ESTÁN REGALÁNDOME UN PASAJE PARA… ¡LAS VEGAS!?-Gritó Bella a todo pulmón.

-En realidad hay dos pasaje, ¿Cómo es eso?-Dijo Rosalie.

-Oh bueno es que no podíamos dejar que vaya sola… así que decidimos que Bella podría ir con un acompañante que ella quisiera-Sonrió Esme y Bella se incorporó.

-Lo siento Esme, Carlisle, pero NO puedo aceptar esto-Dijo ella mirándolos.

-¿Por qué no cariño?-Preguntó Esme.

-Pues… ¡Por que no! Es que… yo… no puedo irme a Las Vegas y además… ¿Qué dirá Charlie?-Dijo.

-Oh, nosotros hablaremos con él y le explicaremos la situación, además será un fin de semana, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Intervino Carlisle.

-Es que… no creo que sea posible-Susurró.

-¿¡PERO COMO DICES ESO BELLA?!-Gritó Alice y se abalanzó sobre la chica para admirar los boletos de avión- OH LAS COMPRAS BELLA, IMAGÍNATE LAS COMPRAS, LOS HOTELES, LOS CASINOS, LOS MUCHACHOS-Dijo.

-¡HEY!-Dijeron Jasper, Emmett y Edward.

-ABURRIDOS, CELOSOS-Gritó la duende-¡JA! USTEDES SE QUEDARÁN AQUÍ EN FORKS, MIENTRAS QUE BELLA Y YO ESTAREMOS EN LAS VEGAS, COMPRANDO, COMPRANDO Y COMPRANDO-Gritó eufórica.

-Alice, no quiero sonar descortés hija, pero Bella no ha dicho que serás su acompañante-Intervino Carlisle.

-Hay Carlisle, pero que dices, si yo…-Dijo la duende pero en eso se volteó a ver a Bella

-BELLA, YO DEBO ACOMPAÑARTE, NADIE MÁS SABRÁ APRECIAR ESTE VIAJE COMO NOSOTRAS DOS, POR FAVOR-Gritó ella cayendo de rodillas frente a su amiga que la miró consternada.

-Eh… Alice… bueno… yo… me encantaría que me acompañaras… pero…-Dijo ella.

-¿¡PERO?!-Gritó incorporándose de un salto.

-Pero yo la voy a acompañar, alguien debe protegerla, Alice y tú solo la conducirás a desastres-Dijo Emmett y su hermana le sacó la lengua.

-No Bella, Emmett NO debe acompañarte, imagínatelo: Emmett + Avión + Las Vegas = MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Gritó Alice- HASTA PODRÍA HACER QUE EL AVIÓN SE CAIGA-Gritó.

-Alice, cálmate, Bella irá con quien quiera-Dijo Jasper ya recuperado de su ataque.

-Pero…-Insistió.

-Pero nada-Concluyó Jasper.

-¿Con quien quieres ir?-Presionó Alice a Bella.

-Em… yo… no se…-Dijo ella.

-Es buena idea que Emmett vaya-Dijo Esme de repente y Rosalie la miró con ganas de asesinarla-Bueno es que… Bella necesitará a alguien que cuide de ella y demás-Sonrió.

-Oh mamá, Bella terminará cuidando de Emmett-Se cruzó de brazos Alice enfurruñada.

-Ha, ha, me prefieren antes que a ti, duende-Rió Emmett burlando a su hermana y ella lo ignoró-Pues… si Bells está de acuerdo yo no tengo ningún inconveniente-Sonrió.

-Bueno… por mí tampoco… es que…-Balbuceó.

-Muy bien, está arreglado-Interrumpió Esme.

-Pero… pero… mamá… ¡ES LAS VEGAS!-Gritó Alice dando saltitos.

-Lo sé Alice, pero en otra ocasión irás… además actúas como si nunca hubieras ido antes-Dijo Esme cruzada de brazos y Alice le hizo un puchero-Lo siento querida, pero no-

Alice pegó un fuerte alarido.

-Bueno emm… no quiero sonar pesimista pero… ¿Qué dirá Charlie si no me ve en casa?-Dijo Bella sonrojada.

-Es cierto, no sea cosa que vayamos a la cárcel por ser acusados de secuestro-Rió Emmett.

-Oh no sería la primera vez para ustedes dos jovencitos-Recalcó Esme y Emmett y Jasper silbaron disimuladamente.

-¿Fueron presos?-Dijo Bella anonadada.

-Em… es una larga historia… otro día será-Dijo Emmett-Muy bien, te llevo a casa Bells-Dijo Emmett.

-Tú no te mueves ni un centímetro de donde estás-Gritó Jasper señalándolo con el dedo.

-Pero… debo llevar a Bella a casa…-

-ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO, EDWARD LO HARÁ, TÚ EMMETT VAS A SUFRIR-Gritó Jasper.

-Oh no… no otra vez… no la niñita del exorcista, ¡NOOOO!-Gritó Emmett y salió corriendo con Jasper pisándole los talones dejando a todos riendo a carcajadas en la sala.

-Entonces… yo te llevo Bella-Dijo Edward mientras tomaba unas cuantas bolsas del piso.

-Oh… está bien-Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba otros regalos, como el osito, las flores, el libro, el collar y uno de los pasajes ya que el otro se lo quedaría Emmett.

-Adiós y muchas gracias a todos, ha sido la mejor fiesta y el mejor cumpleaños de todos-Dijo Bella mientras se despedía de todos los Cullen, menos de Jasper y Emmett ya que no se encontraban presentes- Saluden a Emm y a Jazz de mi parte-Sonrió ella tímidamente y se dirigieron hacia el Volvo de Edward.

Una vez que ya todo el baúl y el asiento trasero estaban llenos, Edward se apresuró para entrar en el auto seguido de Bella que se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Disfrutaste la fiesta?-Preguntó Edward mientras iban de camino a casa de la chica.

-No te das una idea Edward, fue genial, la mejor fiesta de mi vida, aun que en un momento temí por la vida de Emmett cuando Jasper se le arrojó de esa manera…-Dijo riendo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, que bastaron para alejarse lo suficiente de la mansión Cullen, Edward detuvo el Volvo.

-Eh… Edward… ¿Qué pasa? Aún no hemos llegado, es más, dudo que estemos a mitad de camino-Dijo Bella.

-Lo sé, solo que… ¿No te has preguntado una cosa?-Dijo y ella se quedó pensativa.

-Aún no te he dado mi regalo, Bella-Respondió él con suavidad.

-Oh… era eso… bueno uh… ¿Qué esperas entonces? Además, pensé que no tenías el regalo-Dijo volteándose a verlo.

-Bueno… mentí-Sonrió el chico- Sí lo tengo… pero quería esperar a este momento para poder dártelo…-Susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-¿Edward?-Preguntó ella al verlo acercarse.

-Cierra los ojos-Pidió amablemente en un susurro y la chica suspiró y obedeció.

Bella se quedó unos instantes allí esperando hasta que sintió la respiración de Edward a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, pensó en hablar, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, lo siguiente que sintió y que la sacó de sus pensamientos, fue sentir una leve presión en los labios, se quedó unos instantes completamente atónita hasta que de a poco aquel tímido beso se transformó en uno correspondido y apasionado.

-Oh…-Susurró ella al separarse.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella-Sonrió Edward a escasos centímetros de la chica.

-Gra… gracias Edward…-Respondió completamente ruborizada.

Edward sonrió, encendió el auto y el trayecto hasta la casa de Bella fue silencioso.

Bella no sabía el por que había respondido a tal beso, ya que no sentía nada por Edward, ella estaba saliendo con Emmett…

-Ya llegamos Bella-Dijo Edward al estacionarse a unos metros de la casa de la chica.

-Uhm… gracias Edward…-Respondió la chica y entre los dos llevaron las miles de bolsas hasta el porche de la casa.

- Bueno… supongo que… adiós-Dijo ella, una vez que ya todos los regalos se encontraban dentro de la casa, mientras abría la puerta, tenía que agradecer que Charlie aún no había llegado a casa.

-¡Bella!-La detuvo Edward y ella se volteó.

-¿Si Ed…?-No pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta por que Edward ya se encontraba besándola apasionadamente una vez más mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus brazos.

-Edward espera-Dijo ella separándose de repente.

-¿Qué?-Dijo él.

-¿Cómo que, qué?-Dijo como si estuviera explicando lo obvio- Estoy saliendo con Emmett… no podemos-Agregó.

-Eso tiene arreglo-Susurró.

-Edward lo siento… pero… no creo que sea conveniente…-Dijo ella ahora deshaciendo el abrazo con la vista fija en el piso.

-Pero… Bella…-Insistió Edward.

-Edward no sé… es que… Emmett…-Dijo ella.

-Bella, no es que no me importe Emmett, sé muy bien que estás con él y todo… pero… no sé, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y siempre que te veo con él… -Suspiró-No tienes idea de cómo te necesito-Dijo ahora.

-Edward, no quiero hacerle esto a Emmett…-Dijo ella al ver como el chico se acercaba una vez más para besarla, pero la frase quedó en el aire al sentir una vez más los labios de Edward sobre los suyos.

-Que descanses-Dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

-Gracias…-

-Adiós-Dijo con una sonrisa Edward y se encaminó a su flamante Volvo.

* * *

Bueno no se me quejen que lo corté mal xD

El cap fue larguito ehhh jajajajaja espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reido, o por lo menos que les haya sacado alguna sonrisita :)

Y a todos los que estaban desesperados por EdwardxBella ahí tienen (y eso que recién es el comienzo...)

(1) Criminal Minds es un programa que pasan en la tele, cualquier duda lo buscan en internet ;) En un capítulo, estuvo como invitado Jackson Rathbone, de ahí saqué la idea, si vieron el cap, mas o menos van a entender esa parte, si no, les recomiendo que lo vean, es muy gracioso verlo vestido de mujer (al principio juro que no lo reconocí :| AJAJAJ una amiga tuvo que venir y decime: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la mujer era Jackson? Y yo me quedé: ¿EHH?:| :| :| jaajaajajajja xD), lo buscan en you tube y les va a aparecer ;)

Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, cualquier duda, comentario, ect a los reviews :)

Muchisisisisisisisimos abrazos al estilo Emmett, realmente se los merecen, son lo más todos ustedes, besitos!

Pau.


	49. La nueva modelo de Alice Cullen

Holas a todos :)

Acá sigo actualizando, me alegro que les haya gustado el cumpleaños de Bella y que se hayan reído ajaja :)

Sin más interrupciones acá está el cap.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó lentamente, se sentó en la cama y lo primero que vio fueron las millones de bolsas de los regalos que Alice le había hecho.

-Entonces no fue un sueño- Susurró mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

Una vez que había terminado de secarse el pelo en el baño se quedó observando su reflejo unos segundos y con la yema de los dedos tocó sus labios.

-No es posible-Recordó cuando Edward la besó y corrió hacia su cuarto, se cambió y se dejó caer en su cama.

Observó en su mesita de luz los regalos que le habían hecho la noche anterior, tomó el hermoso ramo de flores que Emmett le regaló y lo colocó en un bonito florero en el escritorio al lado de la computadora.

Unos cuantos segundos después bajó hacia la cocina, Charlie ya se habría marchado hace bastante al trabajo.

Tomó un pote y se sirvió unos cereales, se sentó a desayunar y comió sin ganas, recordando el día de ayer… Una vez que había terminado lavó todo y lo puso en su lugar.

Cuando se dirigía hacia su cuarto escuchó el timbre sonar, miró la hora en un reloj… las once en punto de la mañana… Bella se encaminó hacia la puerta y abrió.

-¡¡¡BELLA!!!-Gritó Alice mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amiga para abrazarla.

-Oh… hola Alice-Dijo Bella consternada- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó al ver como su amiga la soltaba y se dirigía hacia las escaleras dando sus saltitos.

-Solo pasaba a verte-Respondió mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Bella suspiró, cerró la puerta y siguió a su amiga escaleras arriba.

La encontró sentada de piernas cruzadas en su cama, inspeccionado su cuarto.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Bella al ver como su amiga no se movía de su lugar, parecía una estatua.

Alice asintió con seriedad y miró de reojo las bolsas que se hallaban al pie de la cama y luego clavó la mirada en el armario de Bella.

-¿Alice?-Preguntó Bella asustada al ver la mirada pícara en el rostro de la duende.

-Es hora de remodelar tu armario querida amiga-Dijo riendo mientras pegaba un salto de su lugar y se encaminaba hacia el armario- ¿Cómo haces para tener un armario tan chico Bella? Dios… no, no, esto tiene que desaparecer…-Dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta del armario.

-Alice… la verdad… es que me gusta como está y…-Agregó Bella y vio como Alice comenzó a sacar toda la ropa del armario- ¿Qué haces Alice?-Preguntó alarmada.

-¿No es obvio? Por Dios Bella, toda esta… "ropa" tiene que desaparecer-Dijo mientras terminaba de sacar volando las últimas prendas de la chica, excepto, claro las que ella misma le había comprado- Ahora-Dijo mientras tomaba un montón de las bolsas y las colocaba a sus pies- Es hora que tengas ropa de verdad-Dijo mientras sacaba las prendas de las bolsas y las colocaba en los cajones y perchas- Todo… "eso" lo quemaré luego, no te preocupes-Dijo la duende refiriéndose a todo el montón de ropa del suelo.

Bella miró el montón de ropa y lentamente se acercó para tomar algunas de sus prendas preferidas.

-Ni lo pienses Isabella Marie Swan-Dijo Alice señalándola con el dedo.

-Por favor Alice, estoy dejándote remodelar mi armario, solo quiero conservar mis prendas favoritas-Dijo ella con una expresión de dolor implantada en el rostro.

Alice la miró con seriedad-Muy bien, pero SOLO tus favoritas-Dijo y se volteó a continuar con su tarea. Bella aprovechó para salvar todas las prendas posibles.

-Entonces…-Comenzó Bella mientras tomaba la ropa- ¿Emmett sigue vivo?-

Alice rió- Bueno, podría decirse-Respondió y al ver el rostro de su amiga continuó- Es que cuando ayer te fuiste Jasper lo persiguió por toda la casa y adivina que… terminaron rompiendo uno de los jarrones favoritos de Esme… y ella los castigó-Sonrió.

-Oh pobres…-Dijo Bella.

-Si lo sé, los dos querían venir a verte hoy conmigo, Emmett me pidió que te dijera que aproveches para abrazar a Emmy-Dijo Alice y Bella la miró raro.

-¿Emmy?-Preguntó.

-El osito que te regaló, Emmett le puso Emmy, si muy original… pero no se trata de nombres… en fin… dijo que lo abraces para que no te sientas sola, ¿Pero desde cuando te deberías sentir sola si estás con Alice Cullen?-Dijo ella con indiferencia fingida.

-Es muy tierno de parte de Emmett-Sonrió Bella.

-Oh y Jasper me dijo que te preguntara, ¿Qué tal el libro?-

-Em… este… eh... yo…-Dudó Bella sin saber que decir-No lo he empezado… y dudo hacerlo-Susurró.

-Si te entiendo… no sé por que le interesan tanto esos sádicos libros… me parece bien que no lo leas-Dijo Alice riendo- Me pareció extraño que Edward no haya dicho nada-Agregó.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Bella nerviosa.

-Es que… estaba bastante alegre hoy, pero no sabemos por que-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Oh… ya veo, yo tampoco sé…-Dijo Bella.

Alice le dedicó una mirada sospechosa a Bella- Oh yo creo que si –Dijo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su amiga.

-¡EDWARD TE DIO SU REGALO!-Gritó Alice- TIENES QUE DECIRME QUE ES POR FAVOR BELLA-Gritó dando saltitos.

-Silencio Alice, espera-Dijo ella intentando callar a su amiga.

-DIME, DIME, DIME, DIME, DIME-Gritó sin hacer caso a Bella.

-¿Desayunaste café no es así?-Preguntó Bella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡SI! ¿CÓMO ADIVINASTE?-Dijo Alice.

-No es difícil darse cuenta…-Respondió suspirando.

-¡AH! NO INTENTES CAMBIAR EL TEMA ISABELLA, DIME YA CUAL FUE EL REGALO DE EDWARD CULLEN-

-Em… él… no, no Alice, te equivocas, él no me dio ningún regalo-Dijo Bella intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Piensas que me voy a creer eso? Vamos Bella, dime la verdad-

-Es que… eh… yo…-Intentó buscar las palabras.

-¿SI?-Dijo Alice dando saltitos de emoción.

-Alice, debes prometer que NO le dirás a nadie, y menos a Emmett, por favor-Dijo Bella ahora preocupada.

-Si, si, de acuerdo, no diré nada-Prometió.

-Está bien… bueno… Edward… él… me… me besó…-Dijo en un susurró casi audible.

Bella levantó la mirada y observó a Alice, estaba completamente atónita, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula colgando.

-¿Alice?-Preguntó posando una mano en el hombro de la duende.

-Edward… te… besó…-Parecía como si aún estuviera procesando cada palabra lentamente.

-¿Estás enfadada?-Dijo Bella avergonzada- No fue mi culpa… bueno en parte sí… pero yo…-Intentó disculparse.

-No estoy enojada Bella, todo lo contrario-Dijo Alice dando un salto, sobresaltando a Bella.

-¿Ah… no?-

-Nop-Dijo sonriente y Bella entrecerró los ojos con furia.

-¡LO SABÍAS! TRAIDORA-La acusó.

-¿Yo? Claro que no… es más, puedes preguntarle a Edward cuanto lo he molestado para que me dijera cual era el regalo-Sonrió y Bella arqueó una ceja-Está bien, bueno sabía que Edward estaba loco por ti y que…-Dijo pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-Espera, espera… ¿Edward está loco por mí?-Preguntó anonadada.

-¡Claro! Tendrías que haberlo escuchado en terapia… lo gritó como loco-Rió Alice.

Bella observó a Alice unos segundos.

-No importa, igual no quiero nada con él…-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio?-

-Pues... claro, además ¿Cómo sé que es verdad que realmente está "loco" por mí? Seguro que lo ha estado con todas sus otras trescientas novias… y no quiero ser una de las miles-Dijo Bella frunciendo los labios.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con él…-

-No, está bien Alice, yo hablaré con él luego-

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Emmett? ¿Le dirás?-Preguntó Alice curiosa.

-Yo… bueno… debería decirle… es que no se como se lo tomará…-Dijo Bella avergonzada.

-No creo que se lo tome tan mal, ya que si le explicas que no quieres nada con Edward seguro no le molestará… creo-Explicó Alice.

-Si… es posible… ¿Alice?-

-¿Si Bells?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Eh… muchas gracias por todo, en serio, la fiesta fue hermosa, todo salió genial-Sonrió.

-Hay Bella, no tienes de que agradecerme y sí tienes razón, la fiesta salió de maravilla, no puedo esperar la del próximo año-Dijo aplaudiendo y Bella le dio una mirada de advertencia- Está bien, está bien, intentaré contenerme…-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Luego de estar ordenando la ropa las chicas se dirigieron hacia la sala y se dejaron caer en los sillones para ver alguna película.

-Hay Bella hoy tendrás que venir a casa conmigo-Dijo Alice.

-Debo hablar con Edward de todos modos…-Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros y Alice aplaudió feliz en su lugar.

Luego de almorzar en casa de Bella las dos salieron de la casa hacia el Porsche de Alice.

-¿Esme sigue enfadada con Jasper y Emmett?-Preguntó Bella cuando Alice estacionó su auto en la cochera de la mansión Cullen.

Alice dudó unos segundos- Si, no… no lo sé, es probable…-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas salieron del Porsche y comenzaron a escucharse gritos provenientes de la sala.

-¡PERO NO FUE MI CULPA!-Gritó Emmett.

-¡NUNCA ES TÚ CULPA EMMETT!-Gritó Jasper.

-¿Se puede saber que han hecho ahora?-Dijo Alice entrando en la sala seguida de Bella.

-GRACIAS AL IMBÉCIL DE EMMETT NO PODRÉ USAR MI PLAY SATION-Gritó Jasper.

-Oye primero: eso no tiene NADA de malo y segundo: la culpa fue también tuya Jasper, ya que si tú no me hubieras perseguido, yo nunca hubiera tomado el jarrón favorito de Esme ni te lo hubiera arrojado-Dijo Emmett cruzado de brazos y el rubio rodó los ojos.

-¡Bella!-Dijo Emmett al ver a la chica.

-Hola…-Susurró ella con la vista en el piso.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga? Ven dame un abrazo-Dijo sonriendo Emmett.

-Emmett, no es necesario…-Dijo Bella pero el abrazo asfixiante de Emmett no la dejó seguir.

-Emmett, suéltala, vas a matarla-Intervino Alice al ver que Bella se ponía azul por la falta de aire.

-Oh, si, lo siento Bella-Dijo Emmett riendo al soltarla.

La chica tomó grandes bocanadas de aire lentamente.

-Hey Bella, ¿Qué tal el libro? ¿Te entretuviste?-Preguntó Jasper irradiando emoción mientras Bella aún se recomponía del abrazo de Emmett.

-Em… este… Jazz… yo… no lo comencé aún-Dijo ella sonrojada y Jasper hizo un puchero.

-Jazz, no me quites el trabajo, sabes que YO sola hago los pucheros, y tú eres quien se rinde ante ellos-Sonrió Alice al tomar a su chico suavemente por el brazo.

-Pero…-

-Sin peros…-Lo cortó-Muy bien Bella vámonos-Dijo Alice luego de besar fugazmente a Jasper-Vamos, vamos-Dijo mientras las dos se iban, escaleras arriba.

-Eso fue raro-Susurró Alice y Bella sonrió.

-No seas así con ellos-Intervino.

-¿Bella?-Preguntó Edward acercándose a las chicas.

-Bueeeno, yo… ya me iba…-Dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos hacia su cuarto y cerraba la puerta sumiendo la situación en un incómodo silencio.

Bella maldijo a Alice en su fuero interno por unos instantes_… ¡¿Cómo es que me abandonó así?! No tengo idea de que le voy a decir a Edward…_ Pensó ella al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Hola Bella, no te esperaba-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

Bella lo observó indiferente.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó con curiosidad al ver el semblante serio de la chica.

Bella suspiró-Edward, quiero dejarte en claro, que, entre tú y yo no hay nada-Dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra dejando a Edward confundido.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó.

-Edward, creo que si querías algo conmigo lo tendrías que haber pensando antes de tratarme como lo has hecho-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bella no seas testaruda… además, ayer no parecías para nada enojada-Agregó sonriendo, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

-¿Y te has ilusionado?-Preguntó ella y Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez… si es posible, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú también te ilusionaste?-Preguntó Edward con tono seductor mientras se despegaba de la pared y se acercaba a la chica.

-No…-Respondió con voz temblorosa- Es más… le diré a Emmett-Dijo ella, pero no le pareció ver ni un atisbo de sorpresa en los ojos de Edward.

-Hazlo… si te atreves-Dijo con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus perfectos y relucientes dientes.

-Claro que me atrevo, pero no te noto para nada sorprendido o nervioso… Emmett se molestará por esto-Dijo Bella poniendo ambas manos en los costados de su cintura.

-Es probable, pero no creo que tengas el valor para contarle, por que sé que también lo disfrutaste Bella-Explicó tranquilamente a escasos centímetros de la chica.

-Le diré-Lo desafió con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

-Te reto entonces Swan-Sonrió.

-Morderás el polvo-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y se volteó y bajó las escaleras hacia donde se encontraba Emmett aún a los gritos con Jasper. Edward siguió a Bella hasta la sala, de brazos cruzados.

-¡PERO YA DÉJAME EN PAZ EMMETT!-Gritó Jasper mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

-¡NO, NO, NO PUEDO HACERLO, YA QUE POR TÚ CULPA ESTAMOS CASTIGADOS HERMANITO!- Gritó Emmett poniéndole los nervios de punta a Jasper.

-Emmett, ya déjalo en paz-Intervino Rosalie.

-Oh Rosie, no puedes estar del lado del demonio-Dijo Emmett señalando a Jasper.

-Ya cállate Emmett, me tienes harto-Dijo el rubio.

En ese momento Bella entró en la sala, que se veía nerviosa, seguida de Edward, que se vía tranquilo y relajado.

-Hey Jasper, Rose, y en especial Emmett, Bella tiene algo que decirles-Dijo Edward sonriendo y Bella se volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Si Bells? ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Emmett.

Bella se volteó a ver a Edward que le hizo una seña para que siguiera.

-Este… yo…-Balbuceó.

-¿Prefieres que les diga yo?-Intervino Edward.

-¡NO!-Gritó ella.

-¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Claro Rose-Sonrió Edward.

-¿Bella?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Este…-Dudó la chica-Eh… no… no es nada… no te preocupes Emmett, Edward solo exagera, eh… bueno… ¿Escuchan eso? Alice me llama, así que… nos vemos-Sonrió y se alejó hacia el cuarto de su amiga.

-¿Edward?-Preguntó Emmett.

-¿Si hermano querido?-

-Bueno, eso me asustó… ¿Qué le has hecho a Bella?-

-Nada…-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Jasper rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

-¡AH! NO CREAS QUE ME OLVIDÉ DE TI JASPERCITO HALE, DEBO SEGUIR MOLESTÁNDOTE-Gritó Emmett mientras corría tras Jasper.

-¿Qué fue eso Edward?-Preguntó Rosalie intrigada.

-No querrías saberlo Rose-Respondió.

-Oh claro que quiero, no me tomes por tonta, ¿Qué han hecho tú y Bella?-

Edward rodó los ojos y se acercó a su hermana.

-Luego te diré Rose, ahora es un mal momento para hacerlo-Susurró para zafarse de la situación y se alejó.

-¿Y que ocurrió?-Preguntó Alice al ver a Bella entrar en su cuarto.

-Nada… casi le dije a Emmett… pero no pude…-Dijo mientras se dejaba caer al lado de la duende en su cama.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alice sorprendida.

-Es que Edward me retó a decirle a Emmett lo que ocurrió… pero no pude hacerlo-Admitió sonrojada.

-Bueno… mientras antes se lo digas creo que será mejor…-

-No es tan fácil Alice-Agregó Bella.

-Si me imagino…-Dijo Alice mientras se incorporaba.

Las dos se quedaron toda la tarde hablando y bromeando.

-¿Por qué esa cara Ali?-Preguntó Bella al ver a su amiga algo distante.

-Es que… extraño los desfiles de Jazzy… pero le prometí que no lo haría desfilar por tres meses… se veía tan sexy con mi ropa-Dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba.

-Hay Alice, ¿Cuándo dejarás de torturar a Jasper?-Dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

-Jamás-Respondió mientras reía malévolamente-No, era una mentira-Agregó al ver la mirada extrañada de Bella.

-¡Hey chicas bajen ahora!-Dijo Emmett asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de Alice.

-Está bien Emmett-Respondió Alice y su hermano cerró la puerta y se fue.

-¿Qué querrá?-Preguntó Bella y Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a averiguar…-Sonrió y las dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del cuarto de Alice para ir escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Alice al ver que toda su familia esta allí reunida, hasta Carlisle inclusive, parecía que aquel día había salido antes del trabajo.

Bella saludó a Esme y a Carlisle con la mano mientras se sentaba en un sillón al lado de Alice.

-¿Y bien Emmett?-Dijo impacientemente Jasper.

-¡Mañana hará un buen tiempo en Forks!-Dijo riendo, mientras daba saltitos como Alice.

-¿Y…?-Dijo Rose.

-¿Nos llamaste a todos para decirnos el pronóstico del tiempo, Emmett?-Lo burló Jasper.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso Jazzy-Jazz… A lo que me refiero es a que… ¿Cuántas veces hace buen tiempo en Forks?-Preguntó Emmett y todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Casi nunca?-Dijo al fin Bella.

-¡Así es Bella! Parece que ella es la única que sabe razonar en esta casa, muy bien… ¿Qué les parece si celebramos el buen tiempo con un partido de baseball?-Preguntó Emmett emocionado.

-¡Es una estupenda idea Emmett!-Gritó Alice- Que raro suena decir eso…-Dijo y todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Si, suena bien, ¿Tú también jugarás no es así Bella?-Preguntó Carlisle ahora mirando a la chica.

-Eh… este… pero yo no soy buena para el Baseball, es más, no soy buena para ningún deporte o actividad física… no puedo jugar sin lastimarme o lastimar alguien más-Admitió sonrojada Bella.

-Hay Bella, no seas tan exagerada, por favor, ven con nosotros, será divertido-Sonrió maternalmente Esme.

-Es que, temo matar a alguien…-Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Bella, no seas tonta, tú vendrás a jugar-Dijo Alice seriamente.

-De acuerdo… pero… Carlisle, por la dudas lleva tu maletín de emergencias… no sabemos si será necesario-Advirtió Bella.

-Bien, bien, lo llevaré-Respondió Carlisle aún riendo.

-MAMÁ, PAPÁ ¿BELLA PUEDE QUEDARSE A DORMIR HOY?-Preguntó Alice mientras se agitaba en su lugar en el sillón.

-Claro querida, si Bella está de acuerdo-Respondieron sus padres y Alice pegó un fuerte alarido.

La duende tomó a su amiga y la llevó a rastras hacia su cuarto.

-¡Necesitas ropa para mañana! No dejaré que lleves eso-Dijo Alice al ver que Bella no estaba usando la ropa que ella le había comprado mientras removía algunas de sus millones de prendas, buscando que prestarle a Bella.

-Alice… no vamos a un desfile, ni a ningún lado, solo a jugar Baseball, no tienes que por que prestarme ropa-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Shhh!-Calló mientras seguía en lo suyo y una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en los labios de la chica.

-Eh… ¿Alice?-Preguntó Bella alejándose lentamente de su amiga.

-Bella… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que extrañaba los desfiles?-Dijo

-Pues…si… ¿Por qué preguntas?-Dijo con cautela.

-¡Por que la espera ha acabado! TÚ SERÁS MI NUEVA MODELO-Gritó Alice histérica mientras saltaba y aplaudía irradiando felicidad.

-¿Es qué quieres que me mate Alice?-La intentó calmar Bella.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Lo harás genial-Dijo la bajita mientras sacaba unos cuantos vestidos y los acomodaba en su cama.

-¿Por mi falta de equilibrio tal vez? Oh vamos Alice, apenas puedo mantenerme en pie… vas a terminar matándome si me haces desfilar-Se quejó.

-No seas tan dramática Bella, solo serán un par de vestidos-Dijo Alice sin hacer mucho caso al comentario de su amiga, se acercó al escritorio que se encontraba al lado del armario de tamaño colosal y preparó el quit de maquillaje.

-¡Ven aquí! Vamos a producirte-Dijo riendo y Bella rodó los ojos y, rendida, se sentó frente a Alice mientras ésta, comenzaba con su trabajo.

-¿A Jasper lo hacías pasar por todo esto antes de hacerlo desfilar?-Preguntó Bella mientras Alice la maquillaba.

-A veces… pero últimamente no se dejaba…-Respondió entre risas-¡Listo! Algo muy natural y bonito, mírate-Concluyó entregándole un espejo.

Bella lo tomó con sumo cuidado y se observó, Alice tenía razón, el maquillaje era muy natural, solo algo de rimel para destacar las pestañas, un poco de delineador y un poco de labial de un color suave.

-Ahora mira aquí tienes unos pocos vestidos para comenzar-Rió malévolamente Alice mientras señalaba sus cama que estaba repleta de vestidos.

-¿A eso le llamas… unos pocos?-Preguntó atónita.

-Sip, ahora, manos a la obra Bella, el desfile es para hoy-Sonrió ella.

* * *

Bueno lo corto ahí por ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosita a los reviews, como siempre ;)

Besos enormes a todos ustedes, los adoro :D

Pau.


	50. The Baseball Game

Holi a todos :)

Perdón por la demora, desde ayer que estuve todo el día intentando subir nuevo cap pero no me dejaba¬¬

En fin, acá está el cap, espero que les guste =D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Luego de más de dos horas de desfile, tropezones y risas, por fin, Alice le permitió a Bella tomar un merecido descanso.

-Eres mala Alice…-Se quejó Bella mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de su amiga, exhausta.

-Tú eres la exagerada… los desfiles de Jasper eran mucho más largos y además, eran en diferentes tandas, me refiero a que, primero vestidos, luego remeras, luego pantalones, luego polleras, y tú solo desfilaste vestidos querida Bella, así que deberías estar agradecida conmigo-Admitió la duende.

-Waw… pobre Jasper… ahora si entiendo lo duro que es para él…-Susurró Bella.

-Bueno Bella, ya has tenido tu descanso, es hora de seguir-Dijo Alice y su amiga se quejó.

-Cinco minutos más-Pidió.

-¡Vamos Bella!-Dijo Alice mientras saltaba en su cama.

-Bien, bien, con tal de terminar…-Dijo incorporándose de un salto.

-¡Hey chicas hay que ir a cen… oh…-Dijo Edward entrando al cuarto de Alice.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando a Bella, embobado. La chica llevaba un hermoso vestido negro corto que acentuaba su figura.

-Wow…-Susurró Edward bajito sin sacarle la vista de encima.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar Eddie?-Dijo Alice y Edward salió de su trance.

-Este… yo… bajen a cenar-Dijo aún con la mirada fija en Bella y cerró la puerta.

-Si, está muerto contigo-Sonrió Alice- Ven vamos-Agregó y las dos bajaron a la cocina a cenar.

Al entrar las dos, ninguno de los presentes pudo no mirar a las chicas.

-Me siento observada…-Susurró Bella al ver como todos la miraban a ella.

-Vaya…-Susurró Emmett al verla-Estás… hermosa Bells, Alice debo admitir que has hecho un buen trabajo-Rió el chico.

-Gracias Emmett-Sonrió tímidamente Bella.

-¿Y a que se debe tan bonita presentación?-Preguntó Esme.

-Oh mamá, Bella solo estaba ayudándome con un par de cosas… la hice desfilar mis vestidos-Admitió y todos los Cullen le dirigieron una mirada de disculpas a Bella.

-Jasper, ya entiendo por lo que pasas… y me apiado-Murmuró la chica bajito, ya que se encontraba sentada al lado de él.

-Gracias Bella… también me apiado de ti…-Dijo el chico luego de un suspiro.

-¿Y que harán luego de cenar?-Indagó Emmett.

-Pues… seguir con el desfile, por supuesto-Respondió Alice seriamente.

-Alice, no tortures a Bella, si ella no quiere desfilar, no la obligues, hija-Dijo Carlisle al ver la mirada de terror de la chica.

-¡PERO…PERO…!-Gritó la duende- Bella ¿A ti no te molesta no? ¿NO?-Dijo Alice mirándola.

-Claro…-Respondió al ver la expresión psicópata en el rostro de su amiga.

-Muy bien, ¿Ves que no hay problema Carlisle?- Dijo Alice sonriendo satisfecha.

Luego de cenar, Alice arrastró a Bella de nuevo hasta su cuarto para seguir con la sesión de modelaje.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Bufó Alice al escuchar que habían tocado la puerta, la chica se encaminó hacia allí y abrió- ¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Yo… quería saber si podía quedarme un rato… además me gustaría hablar con Bella un segundo… si es posible, claro-Respondió la rubia con la vista baja.

-Claro, claro, ven pasa-Sonrió su hermana mientras se hacia aún lado de la puerta y dejaba entrar a Rose.

-Hola Bella-Sonrió la recién llegada.

-Ah… eh… hola-Respondió.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-Preguntó Rosalie con la vista en el suelo.

-Si, claro-

-Bueno… eh… hace poco me disculpé con toda la familia… ya sabes por mi mal comportamiento en general… y bueno, como ahora estás con Emmett, eres parte de esta familia, además de que eres la mejor amiga de Alice… así que creo que te debo una disculpa también…-Admitió ahora mirando a la chica.

-Oh…-Susurró al oír a Rosalie.

-Está vez es en serio, ¿Me perdonas?-Preguntó con la voz apagada.

-Pues…-Intercambió una mirada con Alice, que se hallaba al lado de la puerta-Claro Rose-Sonrió al fin y la rubia se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-Lamento todo Bella, es que… bueno, estaba celosa por que Emmett te prestaba más atención a ti, que a mí… pero he hablado con él y todo está bien… realmente, lo siento Bella, eres una persona maravillosa, gracias-Dijo Rosalie mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Eh… está bien Rose, no tienes de que preocuparte, de aquí en adelante seremos amigas, ¿Qué te parece?-Dijo Bella intentando animar a la chica.

-Suena genial-Respondió sonriendo.

El resto de la noche, las tres se lo pasaron desfilando, bromeando y riendo, se quedaron hasta avanzada la noche, hablando entre ellas hasta que se hizo realmente tarde y las tres se quedaron dormidas en el cuarto de Alice.

-¡A levantarse dormilonas!-Gritó Emmett al entrar en el cuarto de Alice mientras la zarandeaba.

-Cállate Emmett-Dijo la duende mientras le arrojaba un almohadón que le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡Eso es pura agresión Alice, eres mala, solo venía a decirles que bajen a desayunar!-Dijo con angustia fingida y salió del cuarto.

-Buenos días chicas-Saludaron Esme y Carlisle al verlas entrar con cara de sueño.

-Hola-Saludaron.

-¿Dónde están Edward y Jasper?-Preguntó Rosalie al ver que sus dos hermanos no estaban presentes.

-Si, ¿Dónde andarán? Ese dúo es escalofriante… -Susurró Emmett entre risas.

-No tengo idea… ¿Emmett los llamaste para que bajen a desayunar?-Preguntó Esme.

-Claro-Respondió.

Edward se encontraba hablando con Jasper en su cuarto.

-Jasper… voy a matar a Emmett…-Dijo Edward mientras tomaba una almohada entre sus manos y la estrujaba.

-Um… yo creo que deberías calmarte… y hablarlo con él… -Dijo Jasper al ver como su hermano tenía agarrada a la almohada.

-¡JAMÁS!-Gritó Edward sobresaltando a Jasper- Hoy…-Comenzó con tono macabro- Lo destrozaré en el baseball…-Murmuró mientras reía.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices… oye será mejor que bajemos a desayunar antes que Esme nos venga a buscar…-

-Si tienes razón-Concluyó Edward mientras arrojaba la almohada y los dos salieron del cuarto y bajaron a la cocina.

-Oh, ahí están… comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de haber mandado a Carlisle a buscarlos-Dijo Esme al ver a sus hijos entrar.

-No es para tanto Esme-Dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba.

-¿Y ustedes que han estado haciendo eh?-Preguntó Emmett a sus hermanos.

Edward se giró hacia Emmett y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh…-Susurró al ver la expresión de su hermano.

Luego del desayuno Bella acompañó a Alice a su cuarto para ordenar toda la ropa que se encontraba tirada por todas partes.

En eso Bella recordó que no había telefoneado a Charlie para avisarle que se quedaría en casa de los Cullen… Suspiró desesperada mientras tomaba su celular, que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió. Tenía más de catorce llamadas perdidas de Charlie. _Espero que no haya mandado a la policía, los bomberos, el FBI ni a la marina para buscarme… _Pensó alarmada mientras marcaba el número de su casa a toda prisa.

-¿Papá?-Preguntó ella cuando contestaron.

_-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!-_Gritó Charlie alarmado desde el otro lado.

-Em… hola… siento no haberte dicho nada, es que lo olvidé…-Se intentó excusar.

_-¿¡DONDE ESTÁS BELLA?!-_Gritó.

-En casa de los Cullen, no tienes de que preocuparte-Respondió.

-_Bella ¿Tienes idea de cómo he estado todo este tiempo? Estuve a punto de ir a la estación para ir a buscarte-_Admitió.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer lo juro-Dijo.

_-De acuerdo… Entonces… ¿Estás regresando a casa?-_

-En realidad pensaba quedarme la tarde por aquí, ya que me invitaron a jugar baseball-

_-¿A jugar al baseball?-_Preguntó atónito.

-Si, así es-

-_Está bien… suerte con eso… pero procura regresar a casa temprano ¿De acuerdo? Mañana tienes escuela_-Advirtió Charlie.

-Si, claro papá y muchas gracias nos vemos-Contestó Bella y cortó.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-Preguntó Alice.

-Oh, solo se molestó un poco… bueno se molestó bastante, pero me ha dejado ir al partido hoy-Sonrió Bella.

-Aun que no te hubiese dejado, quiero que sepas querida Bella, que habría hecho lo que sea para que vinieras-Agregó la duende riendo.

A las cuatro en punto, Bella y todos los Cullen, menos Emmett, se encontraban ya vestidos y cambiados esperando a Emmett en la sala.

-¿Qué le está tomando tanto tiempo?-Dijo Jasper cruzado de brazos.

-Ni idea… ¡EMMETT BAJA AHORA MISMO O NOS VAMOS SIN TI!-Gritó Rosalie.

-¡YA VA! ESPEREN-Gritó el chico desde su cuarto.

Una vez que Emmett ya estaba listo, bajó las escaleras hacia la sala.

-Bien, es hora de irnos-Dijo sonriendo y todos se dirigieron hacia el garaje.

Se dividieron en dos grupos para ir al campo de juego, uno fue en el Jeep de Emmett y otro en el Volvo de Edward.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, que era un campo abierto en medio del bosque, todos bajaron de los vehículos. Mientras que Carlisle, Alice y Jasper marcaban las bases los demás se quedaron esperando.

-¿Por qué no vamos haciendo los equipos chicos?-Preguntó Esme- ¿Ed? ¿Emmett?- Agregó.

-Yeah, amo ser el capitán del equipo-Sonrió Emmett y Edward rodó los ojos.

-Elijó a… Bella-Dijo Edward al fin, con una sonrisita traviesa.

-¿Qué?-Dijo ella.

-Oh no, ella es mi chica Edward, ella va estar en mi equipo-Se quejó Emmett.

-Chicos, no sean infantiles-Dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento Alice, Carlisle y Jasper se acercaron.

-Ya está todo marcado-Sonrió la duende.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Carlisle al ver como Emmett y Edward se lanzaban miradas de odio.

-Se están peleando por que los dos quieren a Bella en su equipo-Explicó Esme tranquilamente.

-Oh muchachos, ya basta, ¿Quién eligió a Bella primero?-Intervino Carlisle.

-Yo-Respondió Edward.

-Lo imaginé… -Dijo Carlisle luego de un suspiro-Bien, Emmett no te preocupes, Edward te devolverá a Bella después del partido-

Edward sonrió victoriosamente y Emmett bufó.

-Bien-Dijo rendido.

Bella suspiró y se colocó al lado de Edward que le guiñó un ojo y ella rodó los ojos.

-¡Rosie! –Dijo Emmett sonriente.

-Carlisle-

-Esme-

-Jasper-

-Alice-

-Muy bien, los equipos ya están armados… ¡A jugar!-Dijo Esme riendo.

-Bateamos primero-Dijo Edward y todos se dirigieron hacia el campo de juego.

-¡Oye Eddie!-Lo detuvo Emmett.

-¿Si querido hermano?-

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?-Preguntó Emmett con malicia.

-Suena bien… ¿Qué propones?-

-Que el equipo perdedor tenga que… um… dormir en una carpa en el jardín esta noche-Dijo al fin y Edward alzó una ceja.

-De acuerdo, tú lo pediste, te vengo avisando Emmett, que deberías conseguirte una bolsa de dormir bien abrigada-Sonrió Edward.

-Oh no, ese eres tú, por que tú equipo va a perder-Lo contradijo Emmett.

-Ya lo veremos Emmett…-Dijo Edward desafiante y se alejó hacia donde se encontraba su equipo.

-¡Pero te digo que no sé batear Jasper!-Se quejó Bella mientras Jasper intentaba instruirla en como batear.

-No es tan difícil, solo tomas el bate y… bateas-Dijo mientras hacía la mímica de él bateado, luego le entregó un bate.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Edward al acercarse.

-Bella dice no saber batear-Respondió el rubio.

-Ah, bueno mira y aprende Bella, no es tan complicado-Dijo con su media sonrisa mientras tomaba un bate del suelo y se ponía en posición.

Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban cada uno en las diferentes bases, Alice estaba en el medio del campo con una pequeña pelota de baseball en manos lista para lanzar, mientras que Esme se encontraba como receptora detrás de Edward.

-¿Estás listo?-Preguntó Alice y su hermano asintió. La duende se puso en posición y lanzó la pelota en dirección a Edward, que, con un fuerte golpe del bate, la lanzó al otro lado del campo a toda velocidad.

-¡ROSE! VA DE TU LADO CORRE-Gritó Emmett dando saltitos mientras la rubia corría para atrapar la pelota.

Una vez que la pelota aterrizó en las manos de Esme, Edward había logrado llegar a la segunda base del campo.

-Te vigilo Eddie-Dijo Emmett y su hermano le sacó la lengua.

-¿Vas tú Bella?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-No, por Dios ¿Es que quieren que mate a alguien?-Dijo Bella sonrojada.

-No es para tanto, vamos, Alice te lanzará la pelota un par de veces de práctica-Sonrió Carlisle y Bella asintió, rendida.

Como dijo Carlisle, Alice le lanzó un par de veces la pelota a Bella para que practicara.

-Soy un desastre-Susurró avergonzada al ver que solo había podido darle a una.

-No es tan malo Bella-La alentó Alice- Muy bien, ¿Estás lista? Mira que no seré tan compasiva-Dijo riendo.

-Ni un poquito… pero bueno… adelante-Dijo luego de encogerse de hombros. Alice asintió, se posicionó y le lanzó la pelota.

-Strike-Dijo Esme con lastima.

-¡Vamos Bella tú puedes!-La animaron Jasper y Carlisle.

Esme le lanzó la pelota a Alice y está volvió a posicionarse lista para arrojársela a Bella.

-Strike dos-Volvió a decir Esme con pena al ver que Bella no lo había conseguido.

-No puedo hacerlo-Dijo Bella a Carlisle y Jasper.

-Vamos, tienes otra oportunidad-La alentaron.

-Bien, bien…-Susurró y miró en dirección a Alice, que ya estaba con la pelota en la mano lista para intentarlo por última vez.

Alice le arrojó la pelota, Bella cerró los ojos justo antes de que impactara contra su bate.

Lo que la devolvió al mundo real y le hizo abrir los ojos fueron los gritos de Carlisle y Jasper para que se moviera.

-¡CORRE BELLA!-Gritaron.

Bella abrió los ojos y vio como había sacado la pelota volando por los aires, no lo dudo ni un segundo, se echó a correr hacia la primera base.

Luego de tropezarse, caerse y tambalearse varias veces, antes de llegar escuchó como gritaban: OUT

-¡NO ES VERDAD! HICIERON TRAMPA-Gritó Jasper.

-Sabes que no hermanito-Dijo Emmett riendo.

Bella, que estaba a unos pocos pasos de llegar a la primer base, observó atónita como ahora la pelota descansaba en manos de Esme.

-Genial-Susurró contenta, ya no tendría que correr o batear y caminó de vuelta al punto de partida, _por lo menos Edward ha logrado anotar una carrera_. Pensó al ver que el chico ya no se encontraba en la segunda base, si no en la "casa".

-No te preocupes-Dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Está bien, me siento feliz de que no tendré razones para batear de nuevo-Dijo riendo.

-¿Qué esperan? Hay que seguir-Gritó Alice, que ya tenía la pelota en la mano, lista para continuar el juego.

-Muy bien, es mi turno-Dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba un bate y se colocaba en su lugar.

Alice le lanzó la pelota, la cual salió volando por los aires cuando Carlisle la golpeó con fuerza, con el bate.

-¡VAMOS CARLISLE!-Gritaron Jasper y Edward.

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁ LA PELOTA EMMETT?!-Gritó Rosalie.

-NO LO SÉ-Respondió histérico.

-¿QUÉ ESPERAN? APRESÚRENSE-Gritó Alice dando saltitos.

-¡LA ENCONTRÉ, LA ENCONTRÉ!-Gritó Emmett, pero antes de que pudiera lanzársela a Esme, se encontró con que Carlisle ya había anotado otra carrera.

-Genial-Susurró irónicamente mientras le arrojaba la pelota a Alice.

-¿Crees que podrás Jazzy?-Preguntó Alice sonriendo al ver a su chico en torno a ella, listo para batear.

-Nací listo Alice, adelante-Respondió y la duende le lanzó la pelota y Jasper también la mandó a volar y salió disparado hacia la primer base.

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS! HARÁN OTRA CARERRA SI NO SE APURAN, ¡¡VAMOS!!-Gritó Alice histérica al ver como Jasper salía disparado hacia la tercera base.

-Ya, no tiene caso-Dijo Alice al ver como Jasper llegaba a la "casa".

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!-Gritó Emmett-Oh… que mal…-Susurró al ver como Jasper chocaba los cinco con su equipo.

-¡Eres un inútil Emmett!-Dijo Alice.

-Hey, no te enfades conmigo, Rose también estaba ahí-Intentó salvarse Emmett.

-No importa… en fin, vamos a batear-Dijo Alice y ella y Emmett y Rosalie se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Esme.

-No es la muerte de nadie, solo tenemos que evitar que alguien quede out y así ganarles-Dijo Rosalie.

-Si, será pan comido-Dijo Emmett al ver como Jasper se colocaba en el puesto de lanzador en el medio del campo.

-Bien, a jugar chicos-Sonrió Esme.

Carlisle se encontraba ahora como receptor mientras que Edward y Bella se encontraban entre las bases.

-Y tú que no querías correr…-Dijo Edward riendo.

-Gracias Edward… te recuerdo que si perdemos será por tú culpa, por ponerme aquí contigo-Se quejó la chica.

-¿Lista Rosalie?-Dijo Jasper, desde su posición con la pelota en mano y la rubia asintió.

Jasper le lanzó la pelota a Rosalie, quien con un fuerte golpe del bate, la lanzó bien lejos y se lanzó a correr.

-¡ES TUYA BELLA!-Gritó Edward al ver como la pelota iba hacia Bella y la chica corrió en su busca, pero como era de esperarse, resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-¡SI!-Gritó Alice al ver como Rosalie ganaba una carrera al completar el circuito.

-Ven, levántate-Dijo Edward ayudando a levantarse a Bella.

-Um… lo siento…-Dijo ella cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Bella? No es la muerte de nadie, es solo un juego-Rió.

-Es que los haré perder por mi tonta falta de equilibrio-Respondió avergonzada.

-Naa… no te preocupes…-Dijo Edward y tomó la pelota del suelo y se lanzó a Jasper.

-¡Vamos Esme! Tú turno-Dijo Emmett.

-Bien, bien-Rió ella mientras tomaba el bate.

-¿Lista Esme?- Preguntó Jasper ya listo y su madre adoptiva asintió.

Jasper le arrojó la pelota y Esme la mandó a volar bien lejos.

-¡Hey, eso no se vale!-Se quejó Jasper al ver como la pelota salía volando bien lejos.

Edward salió corriendo para ir por la pelota, pero cuando por fin la encontró vio que Esme ya había ganado otra carrera.

-¡Diablos!-Susurró-Si perdemos Emmett me burlará hasta el día en que muera…-

-¿A qué te refieres Edward?-Preguntó Bella sobresaltando al chico.

-Em… bueno hice una pequeña apuesta con Emmett…-Admitió mientras le lanzaba la pelota a Jasper.

-¿Qué apuesta Edward?-preguntó Bella con cautela.

-Um… que los perdedores deberían dormir en una carpa en el jardín esta noche-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Eres imposible! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Qué pasa si perdemos?-Dijo Bella.

-No es para tanto… además si perdemos no será tan malo… ya que… bueno tendremos que compartir una carpa los dos solos…-Dijo Edward y le guiñó un ojo a Bella que rodó los ojos.

-No tienes remedio-Murmuró ella y se alejó del chico.

-Nos enfrentamos otra vez, general Whitlock-Dijo Emmett con el bate en mano.

-Así es… pero está vez, saldrás perdiendo Emmett-Dijo Jasper seriamente mientras se ponía en posición.

-Ja, eso ya lo veremos, lanza-Retó Emmett y Jasper le arrojó la pelota y Emmett la mando a volar por los aires y se echó a correr como loco por el circuito.

-¡JA! ¿LO VES JASPER? SOY EL MEJOR, YA QUE VOY A ANOTAR OTRA CARRERA Y MI EQUIPO GANARÁ POR QUE SOMOS EL MEJOR EQUIPO DE TODOS-Rió Emmett pero fue interrumpido por Carlisle que gritó: OUT.

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó Emmett, y vio como la pelota estaba en manos de su padre- No es justo, estaba apunto de llegar-Se quejó luego de un bufido.

-Te dije que saldrías perdiendo hermano-Dijo Jasper cuando Carlisle le pasó al pelota.

Alice tomó el bate y se puso en posición lista para batear.

-Vamos Jazzy-Dijo ella y Jasper le arrojó la pelota a toda velocidad, Alice bateó con fuerza y la pelota salió disparada.

-¡VAMOS ALICE! CORRE-Gritó Emmett histérico.

La duende de echó a correr como loca, pero cuando pasó la tercera base escuchó a su padre gritar: OUT

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!-Gritó ella al ver como Carlisle sostenía la pelota en manos y se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a patalear como una niña pequeña.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-Gritó Emmett.

-Oh, claro que lo es, y ganamos limpiamente-Dijo Edward que se había acercado seguido de Bella y Alice que aún llorisqueaba.

-¡Pero no quiero dormir en una carpa!-Se quejó Emmett y Esme, Rosalie y Alice se voltearon a verlo.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Emmett?-Dijo Alice.

-¿Cómo que dormir en una carpa?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Y bien… alguna explicación jovencito?-Dijo Esme.

-Em… este… yo… bueno hice una apuesta con Edward…-Respondió con miedo.

-¿Así? ¿Y de que se trata dicha apuesta?-Dijo Esme.

-Eh… que… los perdedores deberán dormir en una carpa en el jardín esta noche-Respondió y las tres lo fulminaron la mirada.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-Gritó Alice desencajada.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO EMMETT?-Gritó Rosalie.

-Lo siento, lo siento… es que… creo que tenía demasiada confianza en mi mismo…-

Mientras tanto el equipo ganador se encontraba chocando los cinco y felicitándose.

-Entonces… no estuvo tan mal… ¿O si?-Dijo Edward codeando a Bella.

-No… estuvo genial, no puedo creer que hayamos ganado-Admitió.

-Oye, ¿Es enserio lo de la apuesta?-Preguntó Jasper y Edward asintió- ¡Genial! Emmett se lo tenía merecido… pero pobrecita Alice-Dijo con lastima.

-Y Esme… ¿Ella también tendrá que padecer de ese castigo?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Claro que si, ella estaba en el equipo Emmett, el cual perdió, mal por ellos papá-Dijo Edward.

Luego de recoger la pelota y los bates todos se dirigieron hacia los autos que estaban estacionados a unos cuantos metros de allí.

-Quiero la revancha-Dijo Emmett furioso.

-Oh, entonces la tendrás algún día-Rió Jasper.

-Oye Bella-Dijo Edward deteniendo a la chica que iba a entrar en el Jeep de Emmett.

-¿Si Edward?-

-Es una lastima que no hayamos perdido… ya sabes a lo que me refiero… a que no podremos compartir los dos solos la carpa esta noche, pero otro día será-Le susurró al oído con tono seductor y ella lo observó extrañada.

-Si, lo que digas Edward, adiós-Dijo ella aún consternada y subió al Jeep de Emmett.

No iba a aceptarlo, jamás lo haría, pero en el fondo Bella sabía que se sintió decepcionada al oír las palabras de Edward, que quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza todo el viaje de regreso a la mansión Cullen.

* * *

Bueno, lo dejo ahí :P

El cap es largo, así que no se me quejen ehhh jajajaj

espero que les haya gustado, díganme en los reviews que les pareció =D

Besitos y abrazos al estilo Emmett para todos!

Pau.


	51. Cumpliendo con la apuesta

Hola a todos

Perdoón por la tardanza xD

Pero acá les traigo el próximo cap, espero que les guste =)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-¡JA! ESO TE PASA POR HACERTE EL LISTO EMMETT, QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO NO LO ERES-Le gritó Jasper en la cara a su hermano cuando entraron a la mansión Cullen.

-Cállate Jasper, ya tendré que dormir en una carpa, ¿No te basta con eso?-Dijo Emmett indiferente y el rubio rió.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido-Sonrió y Emmett bufó.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora debes irte… ¿No es así?-Preguntó Alice a Bella.

-Pues… le prometí a Charlie llegar temprano, son las seis… no es tan tarde… pero supongo que será mejor que si vaya yendo a casa…-Concordó Bella y Alice hizo un puchero.

-Muy bien, yo te alcanzo Bella-Dijo la duende y Bella se despidió de los Cullen y fue junto con Alice al Porsche que se encontraba en el garaje.

-Tienes suerte de haber ganado… no puedo creer que me obligarán a dormir afuera hoy, o sea es mí casa también y yo no hice ninguna apuesta, es injusto Bells-Se quejó Alice mientras conducía.

-Si, lo sé, no me parece raro que Edward y Emmett actúen sin pensar antes-Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

La conversación de las dos se sumió en un pleno silencio que duró un par de incómodos minutos.

-A ti te gusta Edward- Eso no había sido una pregunta por parte de Alice, si no una afirmación.

-Pft, ¿Qué dices Alice?-Dijo Bella desconcertada.

-No creas que no te vi como lo mirabas en el partido Bella, se te caía la baba y como se te acercó y comenzó a susurrarte cositas al oído-Rió.

Bella abrió la boca para contestar con una negativa, pero al instante la cerró.

-¿O no tengo razón?-Preguntó mientras aparcaba delante de la casa de Charlie.

-Es… complicado Alice y no se me caía la baba-Dijo molesta.

-¿A qué te refieres Bella? ¿Qué es complicado?-Rió la duende al notar la frustración en la voz de su amiga.

-Bueno… este… yo… está bien, lo admito, de alguna extraña forma, Edward me atrae-Dijo y vio como Alice comenzaba a removerse inquieta, en su asiento por la emoción, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja implantada en su rostro-Pero… Emmett… bueno, él es cariñoso y…-Dijo Bella.

-Hay Bella, Emmett no es tu tipo-Admitió Alice aun emocionada.

-¿Y Edward lo es?-

-Pues… claro, además, jamás lo había visto tan encaprichado con alguien antes… está realmente loco por ti… admito que a veces se pasa de la raya, pero créeme, Edward también puede ser muy cariñoso y protector-Respondió Alice y observó como Bella arqueaba una ceja-Es solo que tú no conoces ese lado suyo, pero sé que algún día lo conocerás… -Sonrió.

-Si, claro Alice… bueno eh… suerte hoy con el tema de la apuesta, adiós-Se despidió Bella y salió del Porsche amarillo y entró a su casa.

-¿Papá?-Preguntó Bella al entrar.

-Estoy en la sala Bella-Respondió.

-Hola-Sonrió ella al encontrar a su padre sentado en el sillón de la sala mirando la televisión.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con los Cullen?-Preguntó Charlie.

-Bien… mi equipo ganó…-Admitió sonriendo.

Luego de eso la conversación acabó y Bella subió al piso superior y se dio una ducha rápida para luego de secarse, ir a cambiarse y bajar a hacer la cena para ella y Charlie.

-Papá…-Comenzó Bella con la vista en su plato, en la hora de la cena.

-¿Si Bella? ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó su padre.

-Este… ¿Te caen bien los Cullen no?-Preguntó ella de improvisto dejando a Charlie pensativo.

-El doctor Cullen es el mejor doctor que hay por aquí, y su esposa es muy amable también, sus hijos no me han dado ningún problema grave... por ahora-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh… ya veo…-Susurró en respuesta y siguió con su cena.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Bella?-Preguntó Charlie con curiosidad.

Bella se quedó pensativa unos momentos-Es que… bueno… ¿Te he dicho cuales son los regalos que me han hecho?-Preguntó con cautela y Charlie negó con la cabeza-Oh… bueno, mucha ropa, un collar, un peluche, un… libro…-Dijo recordando aquel libro de tapa negra, tan solo pensar en las monstruosidades que estaban escritas en aquellas páginas le hizo estremecerse. También decidió saltearse el regalo de Edward, ya que no quería que a Charlie le agarre un ataque… aun que la peor parte estaba por venir y no podía no decirle a Charlie acerca del viaje-Papá, ¿Tu me dejarías viajar sola no?-Preguntó.

-Te dejo ir a Port Ángeles sola… ¿O no?-Dijo.

-Me refería a un lugar algo… más lejos…-

-¿Seattle? Sabes que también puedes… siempre que regreses temprano-Le advirtió.

-Papá estoy hablando de un lugar fuera de Washington-Corrigió Bella con astucia y Charlie la miró raro.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Reneé a Jacksonville?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-No exactamente…-Respondió con la vista baja.

-Bella, ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que quieres decir? Sin más acertijos-Advirtió Charlie.

La chica se quedó unos segundos callada, sin saber como expresarse.

-Uh… bueno… los Cullen me regalaron un viaje…-Dijo por fin con la voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo.

Charlie la observó atónito… y aún faltaba la sorpresa mayor…

-¿Un viaje?-Preguntó con sospecha-¿A dónde?-

-Ahí está el problema-Susurró Bella y dio un largo suspiro-A Las…-Susurró.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Charlie, que no había llegado a escuchar.

-A Las Vegas…-Respondió un poco más alto, lo suficiente para que Charlie entendiera.

Bella levantó la mirada al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna de su padre… por un segundo temió que le hubiese agarrado un ataque al corazón, pero se calmó al verlo sentado frente a ella, lo único que la preocupó fueron las diferentes muecas que expresaba Charlie: incredulidad, ira, preocupación, más incredulidad… y los diferentes tonos que su rostro tenía: primero un blanco cal, después un azul seguido de un violáceo para terminar en un rojo fuerte.

-¿Papá?-Preguntó Bella asustada.

-¡LAS VEGAS!-Gritó desencajado-¡LAS VEGAS!-Repitió.

-Um… si Las Vegas…-

Charlie observó incrédulo a su hija.

-No-Dijo volviendo a retomar su color natural.

-Pero…-Protestó-Papá, no puedo no ir… me refiero a que… los pasajes ya están comprados… y… -

-No irás Bella, es mi última palabra- La interrumpió secamente.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-Gritó ella incorporándose de golpe… se encontró muy sorprendida ante su reacción… de pronto sintió una emoción enorme al saber que viajaría a Las Vegas y por una razón inexplicable, sí quería ir, debía ir, y lo haría.

-Bella… ¿Por qué no otro lugar? Algo más… tranquilo… y no tan… tan…-Dijo Charlie con calma, pero dejó la frase en el aire.

-Papá por favor…-Pidió-Me he portado bien… si olvidas lo de anoche… pero por favor… te lo pido-Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Bella, es muy lejos… y además estarás sola…-

-¡Claro que no!-Le contradijo.

-¿Así? ¿Con quien irás?-

-Con…-Pensó un momento las posibilidades que tenía de ir si le decía a Charlie que Emmett sería quien la acompañaria y desechó la idea por completo- Alice-Dijo al fin.

Charlie se quedó en silencio, incrédulo, una vez más.

Era perfecto, Charlie quería a Alice, decía que era simpática y la consideraba la mejor amiga de Bella.

-Bueno…-Comenzó Charlie.

-¿Si?-

-¿Esme y Carlisle la dejarán ir?-Preguntó de repente.

-Pues… claro, además Alice ya ha viajado a Las Vegas y… y… la conoce como la palma de su mano-Agregó y Charlie arqueó una ceja- ¡En serio!- Para su sorpresa, Bella estaba sonando demasiado seria, a pesar de que era una pésima mentirosa.

-Yo… lo tengo que pensar…-Dijo al fin –Y… lo hablaré con tu madre-Añadió.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó ahora ella incrédula.

-Ya Bella, te dije que lo hablaré con Reneé… y veremos…-Concluyó la conversación.

Bella dio un suspiró de alivio, por lo menos no había sido un no rotundo…

Mientras tanto en casa de los Cullen, Emmett se encontraba tratando de encontrar alguna manera de deshacer la apuesta. Ya era de noche y las chicas se encontraban afuera intentando armar las carpas.

-No Emmett, tú y tu equipo dormirán afuera esta noche, eso es todo, fin de la conversación-Dijo Edward.

-Pero… por favor… tú… tú no eres así Ed… ¡No puedes dejarme allí afuera!-

-Claro que puedo, ahora toma tu bolsa de dormir y vete con las chicas-Dijo Edward mientras le arrojaba una bolsa de dormir al chico.

Emmett suspiró rendido y se acercó a la puerta principal.

-¿Qué esperas? Te están esperando…-Sonrió Edward y Emmett salió al jardín.

-¿Podrías… por lo menos ayudar, Emmett?-Dijo Alice con furia en la voz, al verlo acercarse a ella.

-No Alice, Emmett echará todo a perder… y no quiero dormir en el pasto… aun que será lo mismo, bueno, apresurémonos, aún nos queda otra carpa para levantar-Dijo Rosalie.

-¿Es que no hay instrucciones?- Dijo Esme.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó Carlisle, que había salido a ver como iban las cosas.

-No podemos armar las carpas…-Respondió Rosalie.

-Oh… bueno, déjenme ayudarlas… solo que no le digan a Edward… si no se enfurecerá conmigo por haberlas ayudado…-Rió Carlisle.

Al cabo de un buen rato de intentos, las dos carpas por fin estaban listas.

-Aun no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto-Se quejó Alice mientras depositaba su bolsa de dormir junto con la de Rosalie y Emmett, dentro de la carpa.

-No será para tanto ahora que lo pienso… imagínenselo como… ¡Un campamento!-Rió Emmett y las chicas rodaron los ojos.

-Muy bien... yo ya me voy antes de que Edward se de cuenta…-Dijo Carlisle y se despidió de sus hijos y se acercó a su esposa.

-No te preocupes… cuando estén todos dormidos vendré por ti, no dejaré que duermas aquí sola-Sonrió pícaramente Carlisle y Esme lo besó.

-Ya, ya… no es para tanto… se verán en una horas…-Dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos

-¡Hey! Más respeto, hay niños aquí-Agregó al ver que sus padres no le habían hecho caso.

-Lo siento Emmett, bueno, buenas noches Esme, Emmett, Rose y Alice y recuerden que mañana tienen que ir a la escuela chicos… vendré a despertarlos-Sonrió Carlisle y se alejó en torno a la casa.

-¿Y si prendemos una fogata?-Dijo Emmett dando saltitos.

-No hijo, arruinarías el jardín que me ha llevado tres meses arreglar…-Dijo Esme y Emmett bufó.

-Pero será muy aburrido-Se quejó.

-Te recuerdo que es TÚ culpa, querido Emmett Cullen-Lo señaló Alice.

-Bueno, lo siento… lo dije millones de veces hoy…-

-Chicos, a dormir, mañana deben levantarse temprano y nada de salir a merodear por mi jardín, quiero que mis plantas estén intactas-Dijo Esme mientras se metía en su carpa.

-¿Por qué Esme tiene que dormir sola y yo con ustedes?-Dijo Alice.

-Oh, no es para tanto Alice, tranquilízate… no verás nada que no quieras ver-Sonrió Emmett y Alice puso una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Eres imposible! Bien, me voy a dormir-Dijo cansada y se metió en la carpa.

-Um… creo que se enojó-Dijo Rosalie y Emmett asintió.

-Si, de eso no hay duda alguna…-Concordó el chico mientras asentía.

Rosalie rió unos segundos.

-Oye Em, ¿Damos una vuelta un rato?-Dijo Rosalie ofreciéndole su mano al chico.

-Uh… claro Rosie, vamos-Dijo tomando la mano de la chica.

Los dos anduvieron en silencio por el inmenso jardín unos minutos.

-¿Emmett?-Comenzó ella.

-¿Si Rose?-Preguntó dudoso al verla detenerse.

-Quiero… hablar contigo un momento-Contestó cabizbaja.

-Bien, dime, soy todo oídos-Sonrió el chico.

Sin dejar de mirar al suelo, Rosalie soltó la mano de Emmett lentamente.

-Ayer me disculpé con Bella-Sonrió ella.

-Oh… bueno eso es genial-

-Si…-

-Emmett… ¿No crees… que… Bella… y tú… son... no lo sé… muy... diferentes?-Dijo al fin la chica levantando la mirada.

-Pues… ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Nada, solo que… ¿No has pensado en que ella tal vez… no sé… no sea tu tipo?-

-Rose… ¿De que va todo esto?-Exigió saber Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo estoy siendo honesta contigo…-Contestó.

-Rosalie, ¿Qué tienes contra Bella? ¿No me has dicho que te has disculpado con ella?-

-¡No es ella Emmett! Eres tú-Dijo Rosalie rompiendo en llanto, dejando al chico completamente confundido.

-¿Qué?-

-Nunca te he dejado de querer Em-Dijo Rosalie cabizbaja mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Rose… yo…-Dijo Emmett acercándose a ella.

-No importa, ya que… estás feliz con Bella, ella es lo que quieres, pero pensé que sería bueno que supieras que aún sigo queriéndote Em-Dijo Rosalie.

-Rose, claro que importa-Dijo él abrazándola.

-No Emmett, ya que tú no me quieres como yo te quiero, así que… mejor será que olvidemos esto, jamás pasó-Dijo ella.

-No Rosalie, estamos aquí, así que hablemos-Dijo Emmett serio.

-No hay nada de que hablar Emmett-Dijo Rosalie zafándose de su abrazo.

-Pero…-

-No Emmett-Insistió.

-No quiero que estés triste, Rose-Dijo Emmett.

-Da igual… no está en tus manos Emmett-

-Pero, puedo hacer algo al respecto-La interrumpió.

-¿Cómo que?-Preguntó ella y el chico se quedó callado.

Rosalie observó a Emmett permanecer en silencio sin saber que decir, así que aprovechó ese instante y se abalanzó sobre Emmett y lo besó. Al principio. Emmett se quedó atónito ante la reacción tan inesperada por parte de Rosalie, pero unos segundos después se encontró devolviéndole el beso.

Alice se encontraba durmiendo en su bolsa de dormir, dentro de la carpa, cuando de repente sintió que algo le cayó encima, que la hizo despertarse de golpe, completamente sobresaltada.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS…-Gritó exaltada, la chica.

-¡Alice!-Gritó Emmett al verla.

-¡NO EMMETT, EL VECINO! CLARO QUE SOY YO, ¿PERO QUE…-Gritó fuera de sus casillas la duende.

-Este… eh… habíamos olvidado que estabas aquí-Admitió Rosalie avergonzada.

En ese momento, Alice se percató de la situación que casi se llevaba a cabo al ver a Rosalie recostada en una de las bolsas de dormir con Emmett sobre ella.

-¡AHH! MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS-Gritó ella mientra se cubría los ojos con las manos.

-No es para tanto, Alice, al menos estamos vestidos -Dijo Rosalie.

-ME VOY DE AQUÍ, NO LO SOPORTO MÁS, NECESITO MI CUARTO, CON MI HERMOSO ARMARIO, MI CÓMODA CAMA Y DEMÁS, SABÍA QUE ESTO ERA UNA PÉSIMA IDEA, DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE OÍ DE ESTA ESTÚPIDA APUESTA TUVE UN TERRIBLE PRESENTIMIENTO…-Gritó ella mientras tomaba su bolsa de dormir y salía de la carpa.

-¿Esme?-Preguntó ella al ver a su madre fuera de la tienda-¿Qué haces afuera?-

-Um… salí a ver que sucedía-Mintió sonriendo y Alice entrecerró los ojos.

-No te conviene ir a ver más…-Dijo ella-En fin… como no quiero que Edward tenga una rabieta mañana no me iré a dormir a mi cuarto… ¿Pero puedo dormir aquí? Por favor, no me mandes de vuelta con esos dos…-Suplicó Alice.

-Claro que puedes quedarte Alice-Sonrió Esme.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo mientras se metía a la carpa y se acostaba sobre su bolsa de dormir.

-¿Pero que ha ocurrido?-Preguntó Esme al entrar en la carpa luego de Alice.

-No querrás saberlo…-Respondió Alice mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué ha hecho Emmett ahora?-

-En todo caso… ¿Qué es lo que Emmett y Rosalie están haciendo en este momento?-Corrigió Alice.

-Oh… con que eso era…-Dijo Esme compadeciendo a su hija.

-Y no creas que no sé que te ibas directo a tu cuarto o que Carlisle vendrá por ti, así que olvídalo, tendrás que cumplir con el castigo-Agregó la duende.

-Muy bien, muy bien-Dijo Esme rendida mientras se dejaba caer sobre su bolsa de dormir.

En eso se escuchó como alguien se acercaba a la carpa.

-Lo siento Carlisle, pero Esme decidió quedarse-Dijo Alice mientras asomaba su cabeza por la carpa sobresaltando a su padre.

-Pero…-

-No hay peros papá-

-¿Y si mañana te dejo ir de compras todo el día?-Rogó.

-Es… tentador… pero… no… Esme, va a cumplir con su castigo Carlisle-

-Oh vamos Alice, ¿No hay nada que quieras a cambio? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?-Pidió Carlisle y Alice entrecerró los ojos pensativa.

-Bueno… además de darme todas las tardes del año libres para ir de compras… hay algo que puedes hacer por mí-Sonrió.

-¿¡Todo el año Alice?! Dudo que mi presupuesto alcance-

Alice bufó- ¿Todo el mes?-Preguntó.

-Una semana, es mi oferta final, tómalo o déjalo-

-Muy bien, una semana entera de compras… y…-Dijo sonriente y le hizo una seña a su padre para que se acercara. Con miedo, Carlisle se acercó a su hija y ella le susurró algo al oído.

-Pero… ¿No crees que… bueno… tal vez les moleste… sobre todo a Emmett?-

-No papá, además Emmett está bastante ocupado con Rosalie…-

-Oh… ¿Pero… y Bella?-

-No lo sé… tal vez se dio cuenta de que ella no es para él… además a Bella le gusta Edward… y mucho, está enloquecida con él… deberías ver como se le iluminan los ojos cuando escucha su nombre-Rió en voz bajita.

-Oh… ¿En serio? Pensé que ella y Emmett…-

-Si, si lo sé, pero no cambies el tema… ¿Prometes hacerlo?-

-Em… bueno está bien, pero no el digas a nadie, no quiero peleas-Pidió Carlisle y Alice sonrió.

-Gracias-Dijo y se metió en la carpa- Esme, eres libre de irte con Carlisle-

Su madre se sentó en la bolsa de dormir, impresionada.

-¿Qué? Pero… pensé que habías dicho que…-

-Si, sé lo que dije, pero… no te preocupes, Carlisle me la debe-Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo y Esme sonrió.

-Gracias Alice, te veo en la mañana-Dijo y salió de la carpa y, junto con su esposo, se alejaron hacia la mansión Cullen.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :)

Muchas gracias a todos los que ejan reviews, en verdad, son lo más :)

Como saben, cualquier duda, comentario, ect a los reviews ;)

Un besito enorme a todos!

Pau.


	52. En clase de Biología

Holis!

Acá subo el próximo cap rapidisimo :)

Me estoy yendo a ver Luna Nueva con mis papas y mi hno (Por tercera vez jajaja ya la vi dos veces con mis amigas)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-¡Alice! Despierta-Dijo Edward zarandeando a su hermana de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres Edward?-Dijo ella.

-Que vengas a desayunar… y que te peines… -Rió el chico y salió de la carpa.

Alice se levantó a regañadientes y salió de la carpa y entró en la mansión Cullen.

Al entrar en la cocina vio que estaban todos ya listos, mientras desayunaban.

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo dormiste?-Preguntó Jasper al verla.

-Es… difícil de responder-Dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar, observó como Rosalie y Emmett estaban completamente callados, ambos con la vista en su respectivo plato.

-¿Qué se sintió dormir afuera eh?-Rió Edward.

-Ja, f-e-n-o-m-e-n-a-l Edward, la verdad que dormiría todos los días afuera-Respondió Alice irónicamente y su hermano rió.

Una vez que ya todos los Cullen estaban listos para ir a la escuela, se despidieron de sus padres y salieron, cada uno en su coche hacia la escuela.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Bella acercándose a los Cullen, una vez que todos ya habían estacionado sus autos y habían salido de ellos.

-Bella, que bueno verte-Sonrió Edward, haciendo que la chica se sonroje.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Alice.

-Bien gracias… pero… te ves rara Alice… ¿Qué pasó ayer en la noche?-Rió Bella.

-Um… fue bastante incómodo… el dormir afuera, ya sabes-Respondió con cautela.

-Oye Bells… ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-Dijo Emmett acercándose a la chica.

-Claro… además… yo también tengo algo que decirte-Dijo ella cabizbaja y los dos se encaminaron hacia el edificio.

-Bueno, las damas primero, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Este… ¿Por qué no empiezas tú?-Dijo ella y observó como Emmett se ponía tenso.

-Tenemos que hablar… y bueno, de algo importante…-Dijo al fin el chico serio

-Bueno… lo mío también es importante… y mucho…-

En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases.

-Supongo que lo tendremos que posponer para luego, ¿Te parece?-Dijo él y Bella asintió.

-Bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo-Sonrió y se alejó.

-Hey Bella, ¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó Edward acercándose a la chica.

-Si, si claro…-

-¿Le has dicho lo de nosotros?-Sonrió.

-No hay ningún nosotros Edward… nunca lo hubo-Dijo Bella mientras se encaminaba hacia su clase.

-Aún…-Susurró.

Bella rodó los ojos y siguió su camino.

-¿Por qué no admites que te gusto Bella? Sabes que es la verdad, tú ya sabes lo mucho que me gustas, estoy todo el día pensando en ti, no tienes idea de cómo te necesito-Insistió Edward.

-Mira, no quiero llegar tarde a clase Edward, hablamos luego-Intentó zafarse de la situación sin éxito.

-Dime que te gusto-Pidió sonriendo.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-

-No estarás mintiendo, ya que, si mi memoria no me falla, tú estabas muy a gusto cuando te besé-

-Ya Edward, hablamos luego-Dijo Bella.

-Bien… aun que dudo que puedas seguir engañándote a ti misma durante mucho tiempo-Dijo serio y se alejó dejándola completamente sola.

Las clases para Bella se hicieron terriblemente aburridas y largas, ya que no estaba prestando nada de atención a las explicaciones de los profesores, a pesar de estar en el salón de clase, su mente se encontraba lejos, pensando en Edward y en la hora de biología que debía soportar antes del almuerzo.

Sintió algo de decepción y angustia al ver la silla vacía en el banco que compartía con Edward en clase de biología, ella se acercó y tomó asiento. Dejó salir un largo suspiro.

-¿Puedo sentarme no?-Preguntó una voz que para Bella sonó aterciopelada.

Bella giró su cabeza en torno a la voz aterciopelada y allí se encontraba él, de pie junto a la silla a su lado.

-Claro-Respondió asintiendo.

Edward sonrió y tomó asiento.

-Lamento haberte asustado, es que se me hizo tarde con la clase anterior-

-No me asustaste Edward, daba igual si aparecías o no-Dijo escondiendo la mirada.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de mentirme a mí y a ti, Bella?-

-Suenas muy convencido-

-Sé cuando mientes, se te nota-Admitió encogiéndose de hombros y Bella suspiró.

-¿Vas a admitirlo?-

-¿El que?-Preguntó ella indiferente.

-Hay Bella, que te gusto, claro-

-No hay nada que admitir Edward-

Edward bufó en su lugar y se giró ahora mirando fijamente a Bella.

-¿Vas a dejarme en paz con este asunto Edward?-Dijo ella al ver como el chico tenía la mirada fija en ella.

-No, no hasta que lo admitas-

-No admitiré nada por que no hay nada que admitir-Dijo ella.

-Entonces bésame-Dijo de repente el chico.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Bella atónita al escucharlo.

-Que me beses, ya que, si no gustas de mí… bueno, no creo que te interese mucho, además, necesito saber algo-Sonrió pícaramente.

-Estás loco Edward, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero estamos en clase de biología, rodeados de personas, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?-

-No dije que me beses ahora genio… al salir de clases-Rió él haciendo que ella se sonrojara- ¿Estamos ansiosas?-

-Claro que no Edward-Dijo ella mirando en otra dirección.

En ese momento el profesor entró en el aula y al ya estar listo, comenzó a explicar.

Bella se encontraba con la vista fija en el pizarrón cuando vio como Edward le señaló una hoja escrita con una letra con una perfecta caligrafía que decía: _¿En que estás pensando? Te veo muy concentrada. _

Bella suspiró y tomó la hoja, garabateó unos segundos y le pasó el papel a Edward quien soltó una risita al leer: _No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero el profesor acaba de comenzar con la explicación y estoy intentando concentrarme en eso, perdón si te es tan extraño Edward._

Luego de recomponerse de su disimulada risa, tomó su lapicera y volvió a escribir en la hoja y se lo pasó a Bella: _¿Entonces… no puedes concentrarte? ¿Puedo saber por que? _Leyó Bella y dudó unos segundos en que contestar, al terminar de escribir le pasó el papel a Edward: _No es asunto tuyo._

Edward contempló el papel en sus manos unos segundos y se puso a escribir: _No seas así Bella, si tienes problemas con la materia… bueno, yo sería un muy buen tutor, ¿Sabes?_

Al tomar la nota Bella le dio una mirada sarcástica a Edward quien le devolvió una sonrisita angelical.

_No gracias Edward. _Escribió como respuesta ella.

Luego de eso intentó seguir el ritmo de la explicación del profesor, pero se le hizo imposible.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó Edward al ver el estado de desesperación de Bella.

-No, estoy bien-Contestó fríamente.

-Oh vamos, puedo ayudarte Bella, no seas tan testaruda-

-Dije que no Edw…-Dijo Bella, pero se calló al sentir la mano de Edward sobre la suya.

-Déjame ayudarte, por favor, no es mi intención avergonzarte ni nada, solo quiero ayudar-Sonrió dulcemente y Bella se quedó sin habla contemplándolo-¿Tierra llamando a Isabella Swan? ¿Has perdido todo contacto con la Tierra?-Dijo Edward sacando a Bella de su ensueño- Entonces… ¿Puedo ayudar?-Volvió a preguntar cortésmente y Bella asintió levemente y Edward sonrió satisfecho.

-Así me gusta-Agregó y se propuso a ayudar a Bella con la tarea que el profesor había mandado para hacer en clase.

-¿Y, Bella?-Preguntó Edward mientras los dos salían de su clase de biología.

-¿Y que?-Preguntó ella evitando su mirada.

-Pues… ¿No vas a admitirlo nunca?-

-No Edward, además ya te dije no hay NADA que admitir, así que déjame en paz, ¿Quieres?-Dijo con tono molesto.

-Muy bien, pero hoy, al finalizar las clases… esperaré tu beso-Dijo indiferente y se dirigió hacia la cafetería seguido de Bella.

-Oye Bella, ¿Qué quería Cullen en biología?-Preguntó Mike cuando ella se sentó a su lado en la cafetería.

-Oh… nada, solo se ofreció a ayudarme con la tarea, pero no fue nada-Explicó tranquilamente.

-Ah… ya veo… entonces… ¿Cullen y tú…?-Preguntó con cautela haciendo que todos los que estaban presentes en la mesa se voltearan a verlos.

-Um… no, claro que no, no estoy con Edward-Contestó ruborizada al sentir todas las miradas pegadas a ella.

-Ah, mejor-Sonrió aliviado.

-¿Por qué preguntas Mike?-Se metió Jessica en la conversación de repente.

-Pues… por nada, solo quería saber-Respondió con tono nervioso y Jessica entrecerró los ojos.

-Si claro-Susurró y se volteó hacia Ángela para seguir hablando con ella.

Cuando Bella había terminado su almuerzo dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los Cullen.

Edward se veía bastante normal y tranquilo, Alice estaba eufórica como siempre, Rosalie miraba sus uñas, Jasper tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de la cafetería y Emmett, para su sorpresa, se hallaba con una mueca de preocupación y sobre todas las cosas, estaba en silencio en una punta de la mesa, sin siquiera abrir su boca, cosa que le pareció completamente anormal a Bella, ya que Emmett no solía comportarse así…

Al salir de la cafetería, se dirigió hacia su camioneta, ya esperaba encontrarse con Edward esperándola, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Emmett allí.

-Oh… Emmett… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó sorprendida al verlo esperándola al lado de su camioneta.

-Bueno… es que… tenemos que hablar Bells-Comenzó el chico con tono nervioso.

* * *

Muchisimos perdones por cortarlo ahí

pero estoy más que apurada, así que dejen muchos reviews así actualizo mañana o pasado :)

Un besito enorme a todos y gracias por todo!

Pau.


	53. Charlas, desiciones y ¿Un nuevo amor?

Hola a todos :)

Como les prometí, acá actualizo lo antes posible, espero que les guste el cap sobre todo a la gente que moría por el EdwardXBella ;)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Bella se volteó hacia donde se encontraba el Volvo de Edward, lo vio allí parado al lado de su auto y pensó en las posibilidades que tenía de no besar a Edward si Emmett se encontraba con ella… así que decidió, por fin, hablar de una vez con Emmett y así contarle la verdad.

-¿Puedo?-Preguntó señalando la camioneta.

-Um… claro sube-Dijo ella y Emmett abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó asiento, seguido de Bella que se sentó frente al volante.

-¿Estás bien Emmett? Te veo… preocupado-Dijo ella.

-Estoy bien, solo que… realmente necesito hablar de algo contigo… solo espero que no te enojes y que podamos seguir siendo amigos después… ya que, bueno yo te quiero mucho Bells-Dijo Emmett y Bella lo observó.

-¿Amigos?-Preguntó ella con curiosidad y Emmett entró en un estado de nervios.

-Es que… mira Bella tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante y… bueno…-Se intentó explicar.

-Solo suéltalo Em, prometo no enojarme, lo juro-Prometió la chica y Emmett suspiró.

-Bueno, este… ¿Recuerdas la apuesta que hice con Edward?-Comenzó y Bella asintió

-Debían dormir en el jardín, ¿No es así?-

-Si, eso mismo era-

-Bueno, ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Um… bueno… es que… algo inesperado pasó y… bueno… no sé como lo tomarás…-

-¿Qué ocurrió Emmett?-Preguntó Bella ahora algo preocupada.

-Rosalie y yo…-

-¿Rosalie y tú?-

-Bueno, no es fácil decirlo, pero um… nos… reconciliamos-Dijo al fin.

-Oh… ¿Y es eso malo?-

-No, claro que no… pero… em… bueno… ella me besó y…-Comenzó pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó incrédula, no tenía idea de que Emmett se encontrara en la misma situación que ella…

-No te enojes… es que, no se que ocurrió y…-Se intentó excusar.

-Emmett, no estoy enojada… además… um… Edward me besó a mí- Dijo sonrojada.

Un silencio invadió la conversación por unos instantes.

-Lo supuse-Contestó Emmett.

-¿Qué?-

-Es que… bueno, la forma en que te miraba, … como actuaba cuando decía que eras mi chica… o cosas así, de alguna manera siempre supe que Edward estaba loco por ti-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh… pero no suenas muy enojado o… sorprendido-

-Uh… no… como te dije, ya mas o menos estaba enterado de que le gustabas a Edward, pero decidí ignorarlo… y no tengo por que enojarme ya que… bueno, podría decirse que mas o menos estamos a mano ya que… bueno, Edward te besó, Rosalie me besó… ¿Tú no estás enojada… o sí?-

-No…-Respondió aún sorprendida.

-Que bueno, entonces… ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos no es así?-

-Claro Emmett-Sonrió Bella.

-Gracias Bells-

-No gracias a ti por no enojarte-Dijo sonrojada.

-Lo mismo… y… oye, he notado que también te gusta Edward-Rió.

-No me gusta Edward-Negó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Puedes engañar a quien quieras, menos a mí, querida Bella Swan-

Bella observó a Emmett unos segundos- Es posible que me atraiga de alguna manera, pero ¿Por qué estoy discutiendo esto contigo? Se supone que Edward es tú hermano, me estás haciendo quedar como una desconsiderada y…-Chilló la chica

-Shh, Bella, no hay problema, ahora somos amigos, ¿Recuerdas? Además si quieres estar con Edward, no veo el inconveniente… ya que, bueno ambos se gustan y a ti te brillan los ojos cada vez que lo nombro-Rió Emmett.

-No es cierto…-Se quejó.

-Uh… bueno, ya me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos mañana, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro Emmett, nos vemos-Sonrió la chica y se dieron un abrazo y Emmett se bajó de la camioneta.

-Adiós Bells-Sonrió el chico y se alejó hacia su Jeep.

Bella suspiró aliviada, ya no tenía por que sentirse mortificada por que Edward la había besado, Emmett había estado en la misma situación con Rosalie, no tenía de que avergonzarse o preocuparse ahora que todo ya estaba dicho, y ambos eran amigos.

Encendió su camioneta y se dirigió hacia su casa, se pasó todo el camino con ganas de llegar, pero cuando dobló la esquina no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado al observar el brillante Volvo estacionado frente a su casa.

Bella bufó cuando estacionó a unos metros del auto plateado y se bajó a regañadientes. Caminó hacia la entrada de su casa, pero la voz de Edward la detuvo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó cortésmente a sus espaldas.

-No-Respondió ella abriendo la puerta de entrada.

-Por favor, quiero que me cuentes como lo tomó Emmett-Pidió.

Bella se volteó y lo observó incrédula.

-¿Es que ahora lees mentes o que?-Dijo ella aún mirándolo sorprendida y el chico sonrió.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que fue lo que le dije?-Preguntó.

-Lo supuse-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Me dejarás pasar? ¿O prefieres besarme aquí afuera a la vista de todo y todos?-

-No voy a besarte Edward-Dijo ella- Y está bien, puedes pasar pero solo un momento-

-Gracias-Sonrió el chico y entró seguido de Bella que cerró la puerta de entrada a sus espaldas.

Bella tomó asiento en el sillón de la sala, frente a la televisión y esperó.

-¿Me contarás?-Preguntó Edward sentándose en el sillón junto a Bella.

-¿Qué les lo que quieres saber?-Dijo ella al fin.

-Como lo tomó Emmett y como fue que se lo dijiste-Respondió.

-Lo tomó bien, dijo que mas o menos estaba enterado de que estabas loco por mí… y creo que sabes como es que se lo dije, diciéndoselo ¿Qué otra manera hay?-

-Hay Bella-Rió el chico- Me refiero a que palabras utilizaste para decirle-

-Le dije que me besaste, ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?-

-Ah… ¿Y… que ocurrió?-

-Nada, nos arreglamos y somos amigos-Respondió Bella cortante.

-¿Amigos?-Preguntó.

-Si, amigos-

Edward sonrió y permaneció en silencio- ¿Se enojará Emmett si te beso?-

-No lo sé, pero no planeo averiguarlo-

-Oh, yo creo que si-Rió él volteándose a verla-¿Cuál es tu problema Bella?-

Ella lo observó sin saber que decir.

-No sé de que hablas-Respondió al fin.

-Es la mentira más grande que he escuchado en mi vida Bella, sabes perfectamente de que hablo-Dijo Edward serio.

-Ya Edward… ¿Por qué insistes en esto? Además… ¿Por qué habrías de cambiar por mí? Me refiero a que, tienes a todas las chicas de la escuela muertas por ti, ¿Por qué habrías de renunciar a todas ellas solo por mi?-Dijo ella y Edward la observó incrédulo.

-Por que si Bella, no te das una idea de lo especial que eres para mí… me tienes… embrujado-Rió.

-Oh gracias, muchas gracias, ¿Ahora resulta que soy una bruja?-

-Oh Bella, no seas tonta, es una expresión… no sé como explicarme... al principio… sé que no fui del todo cortés contigo- Bella rodó los ojos al oírlo- Pero… lo hice por que… estaba comenzando a sentir algo más por ti que jamás había sentido por alguna otra chica, y créeme, he estado con muchas chicas y NUNCA en mi vida sentí lo que siento cuando estoy contigo… me enloqueces Bella, no sé como hacerte entender lo mucho que me importas-

Bella lo observó directamente a los ojos, sorprendida.

-Pues…-Comenzó ella-No creo que pueda ser-Dijo al fin.

-¿Por que no Bella?-Preguntó desesperado.

-Por que… um…-Dijo pensativa- Simplemente por que dudo que funcione…-

-Bella, has disfrutado besarme, y no puedes negarlo, ya que estabas completamente consiente de tus actos, me respondiste las veces que te besé-

-No Edward… yo…-Dijo ella pero Edward la interrumpió.

-Por favor, por lo menos quiero intentarlo Bella y sé que tu también-Pidió haciendo un puchero.

-No sé Edward…-Respondió Bella ruborizándose. Ella sabía que lo que más quería era estar con él… aun que intentara negarlo, le era imposible ocultárselo a él.

-¿En que estás pensando Bella? Dime-Pidió Edward al verla tan fuera de si.

-Yo…-Dijo ella volviendo a la realidad mientras se daba cuenta que tenía el rostro de Edward a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Bella?-Preguntó el chico.

-¿Si Edward?-

-Creo que estoy enamorado…-Dijo sonriendo y Bella se ruborizó sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con el chico.

-¿Cómo saber si lo estás?-Preguntó ella ahora atraída por él.

Edward no contestó, simplemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella lentamente. Se besaron lentamente unos segundos hasta que la falta de oxígeno fue extrema y tuvieron que separarse.

-¿Comprobaste lo que necesitabas saber?-Preguntó ella cuando se separaron.

-Créeme que lo he hecho-Respondió sonriente y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos sin saber que decir- Bella…-Comenzó él haciendo que ella se volteara a verlo

-Te amo-Admitió y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír-Eres lo que siempre quise Bella-Agregó acercándose para besarla una vez más.

Lo que los hizo separarse fue el ruido de un auto al estacionarse fuera de la casa.

-¡Es Charlie!-Dijo Bella.

-Um… ¿Debería esconderme en tu armario? ¿O es muy infantil?-Preguntó Edward.

-No seas tonto, además dudo que Charlie pase por alto el flamante Volvo que está estacionado afuera-Dijo ella mientras tomaba su mochila-Le diremos que viniste a explicarme biología-Agregó ella mientras sacaba su libro y carpeta y los dejaba en el suelo abiertos.

-Es una buena idea-Dijo Edward y en ese momento Charlie abrió la puerta de entrada y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Edward allí.

-¡Bella!-Dijo Charlie.

-Hola papá, llegas más temprano-Dijo ella incorporándose del sillón.

-Si… ¿Qué hace Edwin Cullen aquí?-Preguntó observando con recelo al chico.

-Uh…-Comenzó ella pero Edward la interrumpió al incorporarse también.

-Jefe Swan, vine para ayudar a Bella con unas tareas de la escuela, me ofrecí para ayudarla y ella aceptó, no tiene de que preocuparse-Dijo.

-Oh… está bien Edwin-

-Es Edward, papá-Lo corrigió Bella.

-Ah, lo siento-Se disculpó-Entonces… sigan con la tarea-Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras y subía hacia el piso superior.

-Estuvo cerca-Dijo Bella dejándose caer en el sillón de golpe seguida de Edward.

-Si…-Coincidió.

Un rato después de fingir que estudiaban Edward ya debía regresar a casa.

-Oye Bella, ¿Te importaría si paso por ti mañana?-Preguntó Edward cuando se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

-No… claro que no…-Respondió.

-Muy bien, entonces mañana paso por ti, adiós Bella-Dijo sonriente y al asegurarse de que Charlie no se encontraba espiando la situación, se acercó a Bella y la besó apasionadamente

-Te dije que de una forma u otra me besarías-Sonrió el chico al separarse de Bella, para luego alejarse hacia su auto.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo ahí

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Díganme en los reviews que les pareció!

Muchos besos a todos y muchisimas gracias por todo!!!

Pau.


	54. Jasper's Sweet Revenge

Hola a todos :)

Bueno ya terminé el cole así que ya voy a poder empezar a actualizar mucho más seguido ya que no tengo que seguir estudiando por que no reprobé ninguna materia ( :D ) así que de ahora en más me voy a dedicar plenamente a mis fanfics y a actualizar mucho más seguido :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de Edward, Bella se quedó unos segundos pensando, parada en el porche de la casa… una vez que ya se había recuperado, suspiró y entró en su casa.

Se propuso a hacer la cena de aquella noche.

-Oye Bella…-Comenzó Charlie nervioso.

-¿Si papá?-Preguntó Bella.

-Um… bueno… yo…-

-Papá, si tiene que ver con Edward, déjame decirte que no pasó nada-Mintió-Solo me estaba ayudando con la tarea de biología-

-Ah… es bueno saberlo, solo que… no tiene que ver con tu amigo Edwin, digo Edward Cullen-Respondió aún nervioso.

-Oh, ¿Entonces que sucede?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Llamé a tu madre-Contestó luego de unos segundos.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Bella anonadada.

-Si, la llamé para preguntarle acerca del viaje que los Cullen te regalaron y em… opina que…-

-¿Si?-

Charlie suspiró rendido- Opina que deberías ir…-Dijo y vio como Bella sonreía llena de alegría-No, sin antes haber hablado de "ciertos" temas con ella antes de irte-Agregó y la sonrisa de Bella se esfumó de su rostro.

-¡Papá! No necesito una clase de educación sexual ni nada por el estilo, además no será necesario-Se quejó.

-Um… Bella, quiero que sepas que esto es tan incómodo para mí como para ti hija, pero Reneé dijo que si no hablabas con ella… bueno, tendrías que hablar conmigo…-Dijo con tono suplicante.

-Oh… bueno, entonces la llamaré en unos días supongo…-Agregó Bella a regañadientes.

-Si mejor… además ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti, al igual que yo-Sonrió débilmente Charlie.

-Lo se, lo se…- Contestó Bella. _¡Pero eso NO significa que deban torturarme con esto! No es justo, ¡No de nuevo! _Pensómolesta mientras se centraba en terminar su cena.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Cullen, ya todos se habían reunido en la cocina para cenar.

-Muy bien mis niños, a cenar-Sonrió Esme cuando todos sus hijos se hallaban allí.

-Muero de hambre-Susurró Emmett mientras se abalanzaba sobre su plato y Alice, que se encontraba a su lado, lo miró extrañada.

-Dime Emmett, ¿Qué ocurrió hoy con Bella?-Preguntó la duende disimuladamente mientras comía.

-Um… ¿A que te refieres?-Dijo con la boca llena y Alice rió.

-Hay Emmett… primero traga, tonto-Dijo ella y Emmett la obedeció-Muy bien, me refería a que… bueno, te vi subirte a la camioneta de Bella hoy en el aparcamiento de la escuela…-

-Ah eso… em… bueno, solo hablamos y… llegamos a la conclusión de que…-Comenzó Emmett pero fue interrumpido por Jasper.

-Espera Emmett… ¿Cómo es que conoces la palabra conclusión? Y… me asusta el hecho de que la hayas pronunciado correctamente y la hayas utilizado… ¿De donde la sacaste?-Intervino Jasper riendo.

-Ya cállate Jaspercito, esto no te incumbe, así que ¡SHU!-Le dijo Emmett y le sacó la lengua.

Jasper rodó los ojos y prosiguió con su cena.

-Como decía antes de que este… inepto, me interrumpiera…-Dijo Emmett con indiferencia fingida y todos en la mesa lo observaron extrañados- Um… bueno dejaré de usar palabras complicadas… como decía… solo nos hicimos amigos, nos dimos cuenta que… eh… nosotros no íbamos como novios así que… nada, somos amigos-Sonrió Emmett.

-¡Si!-Susurraron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo.

-Oye Ed, así que… si quieres estar con Bella yo…-Comenzó Emmett.

-Ni tienes que decírmelo Emmett-Sonrió alegre el chico.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Jazz?-

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?-

-¿Cómo está Jaspin? Hace mucho que no hablas de ella… ¿Cómo lo está pasando en… en… um… olvidé el nombre del lugar…-Sonrió Emmett avergonzado.

-No lo sé, ni me importa-Respondió secamente, Jasper.

-Que malo eres, yo lo decía por Eric… ya que… bueno, ¿No recuerdas el episodio en el mercado? Cuando fuimos a comprar los ingredientes para la torta del cumpleaños de Bella- Dijo con tono malévolo Emmett, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-Preguntó Alice intrigada.

-No te atreverías Emmett...-Le advirtió Jasper serio.

-Oh si… claro que si Jaspercito, tú y los demás se creen muy malos, y se aprovechan de mí siempre, y también se burlan de mí, es hora de que cobre venganza-Dijo.

-Emmett… es imposible no burlarse de alguien como tú…-Intervino Edward sonriendo.

-¡Silencio Eddie Teddie!-Dijo Emmett y su hermano puso mala cara al oírlo y siguió con su cena.

-Emmett… explícate de una buena vez…-Dijo Alice.

-Muy bien… cuando fuimos al mercado para comprar los ingredientes para la torta de Bella, nos encontramos a Eric Yorkie…-Comenzó y Edward y Alice intercambiaron una mirada llena de intriga.

-¿Y?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Pues… Eric le dijo a Jasper si podían ir a hablar a un lugar más… privado-Sonrió Emmett mirando a su hermano.

-¡NO DIJO A UN LUGAR MÁS PRIVADO EMMETT!-Gritó histérico.

-OH CLARO QUE LO HIZO Y LO SABES BIEN, NO DEBES AVERGONZARTE QUERIDO JAZZY-JAZZ -Dijo Emmett y Jasper bajó la mirada disgustado.

-¿Pero que diablos ocurrió?-Rió Rosalie.

-Pues… ¿Por qué no dejo que Jasper les cuente?-Dijo con tono maquiavélico.

-No Emmett, basta, no sigas con esto-Advirtió el rubio completamente mortificado.

-Oh vamos, sabes que si no lo haces tú… pues… lo haré yo…-Sonrió Emmett.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos ya harto de la actitud de su hermano.

-Um… chicos… ¿Por qué no se concentran en su cena?-Dijo Carlisle sorprendido, al ver la mirada psicópata que Jasper le dedicaba a Emmett.

-No me cambies el tema papá, estoy a punto de hacerles una revelación increíble…-Comenzó Emmett y la cocina quedó en pleno silencio-Esme, Carlisle y queridos hermanos… Jasper… es gay-Dijo.

-Era de sospechar-Dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-Siempre lo supe-Rió Rosalie.

La mirada atónita de Esme y Carlisle se posó en Emmett, que reía.

-¿DE QUE HABLAS EMMETT? NO SOY GAY, ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ME MOLESTAS A MÍ? ERES UN DESCONCIDERADO, TE ODIO, NO SÉ COMO ES QUE PUEDO TENER UN HERMANO TAN IDIOTA COMO TÚ, ERES LO PEOR QUE ME PUDO PASAR EN LA VIDA, TE ODIO, TE ABORREZCO, TE DETESTO, TE REPUGNO, TE RECHAZO, TE DESPRECIO, TE ABOMINO, TE… TE…-Gritó Jasper ya sin saber que decir.

-Um… se quedó sin más verbos…-Dijo Rosalie incrédula.

-Si, estás en lo cierto Rose-Asintió Alice- Jazzy, si lo que Emmett dice es mentira, ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan en serio? Deberías relajarte un poco-Agregó en completa calma.

-NO ES ASÍ ALICE-Gritó el rubio desencajado.

-Jasper, en serio cálmate hijo-Intervino Esme preocupada y su hijo la fulminó con la mirada.

-Está bien…-Empezó-TODOS ESTÁN DE PARTE DEL DECEREBRADO DE EMMETT, NO ME IMPORTA, HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN, YO ME VOY-Gritó histérico mientras se incorporaba de un salto de su silla y salía de la cocina.

-Um… eso fue… raro-Dijo Rosalie.

-Mira lo que has hecho Emmett-Le reprochó Alice.

-¿Lo siento?-Se disculpó haciendo un puchero.

-Yo creo que tendrías que ir y decírselo a él, hijo-Dijo Carlisle.

-Si Emmett, luego de la cena irás y te disculparás con Jasper-Concordó Esme.

-Pero… pero… pero…-

-Sin peros jovencito-

-Está bien… espero seguir vivo para mañana…-

-Si no, recuerda que tú solito te lo buscaste Emmett y oh… ten cuidado, creo que ha vuelto a comenzar a leer sus treinta y tres volúmenes de libros sádicos, si esos que te describen como ser un caníbal o algo así… o creo que era acerca de los métodos de empalamiento, en fin… yo que ti me cuidaría hoy y el resto de mi vida…-Rió Alice y Emmett palideció.

-No ayudas Alice… tengo miedo…-Dijo.

-Bueno, tú te lo buscaste-Sonrió la duende y siguió con su cena, sonriente.

-¿Por qué comienzo a arrepentirme?-Murmuró Emmett bajito con la vista fija en su plato.

La cena siguió normalmente hasta que, de a poco, todos los Cullen ya habían terminado de cenar.

-Bueno, espero que hayas tenido una vida feliz querido Emmett-Rió Edward y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

-Si, lo mismo, adiós Emmett… adiós para siempre-Concordó Rosalie.

-¡No sean así conmigo! No era mi intención herir a Jazz así, solo estaba bromeando-Se quejó al ver salir a la rubia de la cocina- ¿Ali?-

-¿Si hermanito?-Preguntó la duende mientras se incorporaba.

-Um… ¿Tú… me ayudarás no? ¿Te quedarás conmigo cuando me disculpe con Jasper?-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, pero no, tengo cosas que hacer, además tengo que hablar con Bella-Respondió mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Pero… Alice… ¡Puedes hablar con Bella mañana en la escuela!-Gritó desesperado.

-Es verdad… pero de todos modos, no tengo deseos de ayudarte Emmett, así que lo siento, estás solo en esto… suerte-Sonrió y salió de la cocina dando saltitos.

Emmett salió de la cocina dando un suspiro, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, tal vez si llegaba hasta allí, podría subir hasta su cuarto y pasar desapercibido para así, no tener que disculparse con Jasper…

-Alto ahí jovencito-Dijo Esme dulcemente deteniendo por completo a Emmett.

-Um… ¿No es lo que piensas?-Dijo al fin y su madre sonrió.

-Oh Emmett… ¿Por qué no deseas disculparte con Jasper?-

-Por el simple hecho de que tú hijo, Jasper Hale, es un loco maniático que planea comerme vivo-Respondió haciendo un puchero.

-Hay Emmett… ¿Pero que barbaridades dices? Si Jasper es un angelito, jamás le haría daño a nadie, es tan inocente-Dijo dulcemente.

Emmett se quedó helado al oír a Esme.

-¿Angelito? ¿Inocente? ¿EN QUE MUNDO VIVES ESME?-Gritó.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A QUE JASPER ES EL DEMONIO EN PERSONA, ES LA REENCARNACIÓN DEL MAL, NO PUEDE SER QUE CAIGAS EN SUS TRUCOS ESME, ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE TIENE TODOS ESOS SÁDICOS LIBROS Y… Y… POR QUÉ CREES QUE LE ENCANTA LA GUERRA? A JASPER LE GUSTA VER SUFRIR A LAS PERSONAS, POR QUE ES M-A-L-O- Gritó Emmett fuera de sí.

-Hijo, no hables así del pobrecito de Jasper, que tal vez te oiga-Lo reprochó ella.

Emmett rodó los ojos- ¿Sabes que? Te demostraré que NO estoy mintiendo-Dijo y tomó a su madre por el brazo y la arrastró escaleras arriba-Ahora shhh, Jasper NO tiene que saber que estás aquí, por que si no, no funcionará mi plan-Dijo Emmett en un susurro apenas audible y su madre suspiró asintiendo.

Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta del fondo del pasillo, la puerta del cuarto de Jasper.

-No sé por que… pero siempre que me paro aquí me dan escalofríos…-Susurró Emmett.

-¿Y ahora?-Susurró Esme.

-Ahora quédate aquí, yo entraré, me disculparé y cuando comiences a escuchar mis gritos de sufrimiento, entra en el cuarto y así descubrirás que Jasper es un maldito sádico-Sonrió y suspiró-Bien aquí vamos-Murmuró para si mismo y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Jasper.

-¿Eh…? ¿Jasper? ¿Estás ahí?-Preguntó ahora abriendo la puerta a medias mientras entraba-¿Jazzy?-Preguntó una vez más mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Emmett entró en la habitación, que estaba a oscuras… lo único que iluminaba el cuarto eran apenas dos velas encendidas que daban una pálida luz al cuarto, a su vez, dándole un toque algo tétrico, como de una película de terror.

-¿Jazz?-Volvió a preguntar Emmett en un susurro.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Emmett?-Preguntó la voz de Jasper a espaldas de su hermano, quien profirió un grito de horror al oírlo mientras pegaba un salto hacia adelante.

-¡NUNCA MÁS HAGAS ESO IMBÉCIL! ME HAS ASUSTADO HASTA LOS HUESOS-Gritó posando una mano en su pecho.

-No ha sido para tanto-Dijo Jasper con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro.

-¿Dónde se supone que estabas? ¿Por qué no me contestabas? Y… ¿Por qué las velas? Parece el castillo de Drácula aquí-Dijo mientras le daban escalofríos.

Jasper negó con la cabeza lentamente, aún con su mueca inescrutable en el rostro-Um… estaba… allí-Respondió señalando una punta del cuarto que estaba completamente a oscuras, donde se encontraba su armario-Estaba… ordenando unas cosas… no contestaba por que estaba demasiado ocupado como para responderte… y… ¿Qué problema tienes con las velas?-Indagó con tono enigmático.

-Oh no ninguno, son lo mejor, deberías cambiar las luces eléctricas por las velas, como hace cien años-Dijo desesperado y Jasper sonrió-¿Qué…? ¿Qué se supone que estabas ordenando que no podías contestarme?-Preguntó mientras miraba hacia el armario del chico, que tenía la puerta entre abierta, en vano ya que no se podía vislumbrar nada a causa de la poca iluminación que había en el cuarto-Además no oí ningún ruido… se supone que tendría que haber oído algo… si es que ordenabas…-

-Emmett, no tengo que estar contándote todo lo que hago, es asunto mío… ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Has venido para volver a ofenderme? ¿Has vuelto por más? ¿Es eso?-Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, completamente mortificado.

-Um… no… yo solo quería…-Comenzó Emmett inseguro pero Jasper lo interrumpió.

-¿POR QUÉ YO, EMMETT? ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO? ¡NO ES JUSTO QUE SEA TAN DESDICHADO! YO NO HE HECHO NADA A NADIE, ¿¡POR QUE LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTA CONMIGO?! -Gritó tomándose la cabeza dramáticamente con las manos.

-No tienes… que ponerte así Jazz… solo yo… quería bromear… lo siento mucho, nunca quise ofenderte de esta manera… jamás imaginé que lo tomarías así-Dijo atónito Emmett al ver las reacciones de su hermano.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó el rubio levantando la mirada atónito mientras se soltaba la cabeza lentamente.

-Em… claro…-

Jasper sonrió abiertamente y se abalanzó sobre su hermano y lo abrazó, dejándolo completamente confundido.

-Um… entonces… no vas… a… ¿Aniquilarme?-Preguntó cuando su hermano ya lo había soltado.

-Claro que no Emmett, ¿Por qué haría algo así? Si eres mi hermano favorito-Sonrió Jasper dulcemente confundiendo aún más a Emmett.

-Ah… no… lo sabía…-

-Ahora si lo sabes…. Gracias por pedir disculpas Emmett, estoy muy feliz por que lo hayas hecho-Sonrió.

-Oh… no Jazz, gracias a ti por perdonarme… y por no adelantar mi muerte…-Al oírlo Jasper rió levemente.

-Muy bien… ¿Se te ofrece algo más hermano? ¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Creo que no…-Respondió.

-Está bien, puedes irte entonces Emmett, buenas noches hermano, que descanses-Sonrió Jasper mientras conducía a su hermano hasta la puerta.

-Si, adiós –Sonrió y salió.

Al salir se encontró con Esme parada en el pasillo cruzada de brazos, con una ceja arqueada.

-Um… ¿Ta-ran?-Dijo Emmett al salir del cuarto.

-Emmett solo me has hecho ver el querubincito que es Jasper… es un amor, te ha disculpado de corazón y encima te ha dicho que eres su hermano favorito, ¿Qué más puedes pedir?-Dijo Esme.

-Si… bueno… tiene sus momentos angelicales… pero también tiene sus momentos demoníacos… y en parte, me alegro que no conozcas esa faceta de Jasper…-Dijo Emmett.

-Hay Emmett, ¿Te refieres a como actuó en el cumpleaños de Bella?-

-Exactamente-Asintió.

-Bueno, eso fue por que lo habían molestado, Jasper es un chico muy tranquilo, racional y sereno-Sonrió Esme.

-Bueno… lo de sereno no sé si pueda aceptarlo…-Rió Emmett y su madre negó con la cabeza.

En eso la puerta del cuarto de Jasper se abrió.

-Oh… hola mamá, ¿Interrumpo?-Preguntó.

-Claro que no angelito, ¿Qué necesitas?-Preguntó Esme con dulzura.

-Solo quería preguntarle a Emmett si podía venir un segundo-Respondió con el mismo tono.

-Claro que puedo Jazz, ¿Qué necesitas?-Dijo Emmett acercándose a Jasper.

Esme sonrió al ver como Jasper le sonrió amablemente a su hermano y ambos volvieron a entrar en el cuarto del rubio, al verlos cerrar la puerta se encaminó hacia las escaleras sonriente.

-¿Qué necesitas Jazz?-Preguntó Emmett al entrar, pero lo único que escuchó fue como Jasper cerró la puerta detrás de ellos para luego quedar en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Jasper?-Preguntó mientras observaba como el chico se alejaba de él en silencio hacia el armario.

-Emmett…-Comenzó Jasper con tono tranquilo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué nece…-Dijo Emmett, pero la frase quedó en el aire al ver a Jasper incorporarse y voltearse con algo en manos-Ya… no... tienes aquella expresión tan… comprensiva… y… amigable…y … y…-Titubeó Emmett al ver la mirada trastornada en el rostro de su hermano.

-¿No? ¿Por qué será Emmett?-Sonrió lunáticamente.

Emmett abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido…

-¡Tú sabías que Esme estaba conmigo! Sabías que estaba afuera escuchando todo y te hiciste pasar por el querubín que no eres, eres un despreciable, manipulador de padres-Dijo Emmett y Jasper rió.

-No es tan así… bueno, si tienes razón, no puedo negarlo, pero… oh Emmett la venganza es dulce… demasiado, diría yo…-Dijo Jasper acercándose a Emmett con algo de metal en manos.

-Entonces… no creo que debas vengarte… sería muy empalagoso para ti… hasta podría hacerte mal y… causarte efectos secundarios…-Dijo Emmett con consternación al ver a Jasper acercándose con una guadaña en manos-¿DE DONDE DIABLOS SACASTE ESO?-Gritó al darse cuenta de que era lo que llevaba su hermano.

Jasper rió deteniéndose-Oh… ¿Esto? simplemente guardaba esta tan preciosa arma para utilizarla en algo realmente divertido… y desmembrarte es algo que realmente voy a disfrutar… podría llamar a Edward para que también disfrute del momento… pero como soy demasiado egoísta como para compartir algo como esto no lo haré, y te haré pedazos yo mismo-Dijo y comenzó a reír maléficamente-Llegó tu hora Emmett McCarty Cullen-Dijo y Emmett profirió un grito de un niña que vio un fantasma.

-¡NO! NO QUIERO MORIR-Gritó y salió corriendo del cuarto-¡AYUDA! ESME, CARLISLE, ROSIE, EDWARD, ALICE, BELLA, ¡ALGUIEN! POR FAVOR, JASPER ME VA A MATAR CON UNA GUADAÑA-Gritó Emmett y en ese momento todos los Cullen salieron de sus cuartos para encontrarse al chico en el pasillo dando saltitos como loco.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Emmett?-Se quejó Edward al verlo saltar.

-Si… ¿Por qué saltas?-Le preguntó Rosalie.

-POR QUE ESTUVE APUNTO DE PERDER LA VIDA EN MANOS DE UN TRASTORNADO QUE TIENE GUADAÑAS EN SU ARMARIO COMO LA PARCA-Gritó Emmett exaltado.

-Estás loco Emmett, además no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra…-Dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Además Jasper no tiene una guadaña que yo sepa-Intervino Rosalie.

-PERO TÚ NO SABES NADA ROSIE, EL DIABÓLICO DE JASPER TIENE TODO CON VELAS Y… TODO SU CUARTO ESTÁ SUMIDO EN LAS SOMBRAS… Y… Y… APARECE DE LA NADA… Y DESAPARECE Y…-Gritó Emmett histérico.

-¿Pero que sucede?-Dijo Carlisle acercándose seguido de Esme.

-Parece que Emmett tuvo una pesadilla, nada más-Contestó Edward.

-NO FUE UNA PESADILLA, FUE REAL, LO JURO-

-Hay Emmett, ¿Cuándo crecerás?-Dijo Rosalie cruzada de brazos.

-¿PERO QUE GANARÍA CON HACER TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO?-Gritó- SÍGANME, LES MOSTRARÉ QUE TENGO RAZÓN-Gritó Emmett y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Jasper y abrió la puerta- ¡JA! MIREN-Gritó.

-Oh… hola familia… ¿Puedo saber que pasa?-Dijo Jasper, que se encontraba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro.

-Si, Emmett que anormal… Jasper está leyendo un libro en su cama-Dijo Rosalie.

-PERO, PERO… ¡LAS VELAS! ¡LA GUADAÑA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TODO? ¿DÓNDE LO ESCONDISTE MALDITO LOCO?-Gritó Emmett y su mirada se clavó en el armario del chico- ¡AJÁ!-Gritó- AQUÍ-Dijo y corrió hacia el armario y abrió las puertas solo para encontrarse con prendas colgadas en perchas-PERO… PERO… ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ESTABA AQUÍ, LA SACÓ DE AQUÍ-Gritó Emmett ahora mirando a sus hermanos y a sus padres, que estaban completamente incrédulos observando todo desde la puerta del cuarto.

-Emmett… ¿Quieres volver a terapia con el doctor Dawson? Dijo que en cualquier caso podían volver…-Rompió el silencio, Carlisle.

-NO ESTOY LOCO, JASPER ESCONDIÓ LA GUADAÑA-Gritó Emmett.

-Si, si claro, ¿De que guadaña hablas Emmett? ¿Me crees capaz de tener un arma guardada en secreto?-Dijo Jasper desde su lugar.

-PUES CLARO QUE SI, LUNÁTICO-Gritó.

-Emmett… me has decepcionado… te acabas de disculpar conmigo y ya me estás gritando otra vez…-Dijo Jasper sufrido y Esme se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, en su cama.

-No te preocupes, mi querubín-Sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¿Por qué la gente es tan mala, mamá? ¿Por qué Emmett me odia tanto? ¿Por qué siempre miente acerca de mí y me inculpa?-Dijo Jasper haciendo un puchero.

-No sé cariño, pero Emmett no lo hace con intención de lastimar a nadie…-Respondió Esme.

-Bueno… ya pasó todo, chicos a sus cuartos, y Emmett… si tienes otra pesadilla… um… bueno puedes venir a hablar conmigo-Dijo Carlisle.

-Buenas noches cariño-Susurró Esme mientras besaba la frente de Jasper.

-Buenas noches mamá-Sonrió Jasper y Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

Esme y Carlisle se retiraron a su cuarto dejando a sus hijos aún en el umbral de la puerta.

-Eres un… un…-Comenzó Emmett.

-Silencio Emmett, vete a tu cuarto antes de que Carlisle te meta en el loquero-Dijo Jasper tranquilamente y su hermano bufó.

-Por un segundo pensé que realmente me considerabas tu hermano favorito y que realmente me perdonabas, eres de lo peor Jasper-Dijo Emmett.

-Si, si que bueno, yo me voy a dormir-Dijo Edward y acto seguido se fue a su cuarto.

-Si, yo también, estoy cansada, adiós-Dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno… nos vemos, adiós-Dijo Alice y cerró la puerta.

Emmett se volteó a ver a Jasper que estaba enfrascado en su lectura.

-Puedes manipular a Esme y Carlisle, puedes manipular a todos los demás… a Edward, a Rosie y a Alice, ¡PERO NO ME MANIPULARÁS MÍ!-Dijo Emmett y el rubio suspiró.

-¿Algo más Emmett? ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir de una vez?-Dijo Jasper rodando los ojos.

-Te desenmascararé, ya lo verás-Dijo con tono amenazador, Emmett y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Jasper sonrió, se levantó de la cama y tomó, de debajo de esta, la guadaña.

-Tú y yo haremos maravillas… mi amigo(1)-Sonrió acariciando el objeto.

-Hay Jazzy, ¿Por qué torturas así a Emmett?-Preguntó Alice que había entrado en el cuarto del chico.

-Por que es divertido y por que se lo merece-Respondió con los ojos fijos en su arma.

Alice sonrió divertida y se acercó dando saltitos y se sentó en el pie de la cama de Jasper.

-Bueno, pero dudo que puedas matar a Emmett con la guadaña que usaste para Halloween hace unos diez años…-Dijo Alice y Jasper soltó una risotada.

-Alice, solo quería asustarlo, no te preocupes por Emmett, no le haré nada… todavía-Rió.

-Eres un querubín malvado-Dijo Alice riendo mientras tomaba ambas mejillas del chico con sus dedos y les daba un apretón cariñoso.

-¿Me dirás a que se refería Emmett en la cena?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?-

-A lo de Eric Yorkie… ¿Estaba acosándote?-Rió ella.

-Alice… por favor…-Pidió y la duende rió.

-Está bien, está bien…-

-¿Estás enfadada?-Preguntó Jasper cuando ella lo soltó.

-No-Respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Te amo Ali-Sonrió y la duende se acercó para besarlo.

-Yo más mi Jazzy-Jazz, pero te pediría que no vuelvas loco a Emmett, aun que admito que está vez lo tenía bien merecido-Sonrió Alice al separarse de Jasper y se incorporó.

-Bien, bien… me contendré…-Aceptó Jasper al fin, a regañadientes.

-Que bueno… entonces ahora si, buenas noches Jazzy-Dijo Alice mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto del chico.

-Adiós Ali-Sonrió el rubio, al ver a la chica salir y cerrar la puerta del cuarto-Buenas noches a ti también mi amigo-Agregó mientras guardaba la guadaña una vez más de bajo de su cama y apagaba la luz.

* * *

Bueno lo corto ahí, es largo el cap así que sin quejas ehh :)

Me encantó escribir este cap, es una de mis partes favoritas del fic, espero que les haya gustado :)

(1) JAJAJA esa frase la saqué de la peli de Sweeney Todd para los que no la vieron, veanla que está buenísima.

Bueno dejen sus lindos reviews que son lo más y siempre me alegran el día y me dan ánimos a continuar el fic :)

Muchs besitos y abrazos!

Pau.


	55. Take Back

Holis :D

No me maten por tardame que tengo excusa :)

...

...

Eh... estoy disfrutando los primeros días de vacaciones (a) JAJAJAJA, bueno, perdón por la demora :S xD

Sin más espera acá el próximo cap, disfruten :)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meye y el título a Green Day.

* * *

En la mañana Emmett entró en la cocina, donde se hallaban sus hermanos y sus padres esperándolo.

Al verlo, Edward se abalanzó sobre éste.

-OBSERVEN-Gritó y puso una mano en la frente del chico-No tiene temperatura, tiene pulso, no está pálido, y respira ¿Lo ven? Emmett sobrevivió-Sonrió mientras se iba a sentar.

-Gracias por comprobarlo Edward-Dijo Emmett con tono irónico.

-No tienes por que agradecerme, es más, quería pedirle a Carlisle que me prestara sus calmantes para ponerte en el desayuno, pero no me lo permitió-Dijo Edward mientras veía como su hermano tomaba asiento.

-Ya cállate, ¿Y que pasó con el querubín diabólico?-Dijo Emmett al ver que Jasper no se encontraba presente.

-No lo sé… aún no ha bajado-

-Mejor, por mí que no lo haga-

-Buenos días familia-Saludó Jasper cuando entró en la cocina.

-Genial…-Murmuró Emmett.

-No empieces Emmett…-Dijo Esme al ver la mueca de sufrimiento en la cara de su hijo rubio al tomar asiento.

-No he hecho nada para herir los sentimientos del señorito Hale-Dijo con indiferencia Emmett mientras desayunaba.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que no debes aprovecharte de tu hermanito?-Le reprochó Esme.

-Yo siendo tan pacífico… no sé que es lo que tienen contra mí-Dijo Jasper apenado y Edward tosió disimuladamente- ¿Te encuentras bien Edward? ¿Necesitas algún remedio para la tos? Yo mismo puedo administrártelo si es así-Agregó Jasper al oír a su hermano, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Oh no Jasper, no te preocupes tanto por mí, estoy bien… pero no sé… ¿No huelen a mentira en el ambiente? Si, si… definitivamente huele a mentira… y a… ¿Manipulación?-

-Guarda silencio Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-Dijo Jasper serio.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y siguió con su desayuno.

-¿A que se refería Edward?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Oh, a nada Carlisle, no hagas caso-Respondió Jasper sonriente y su padre lo miró extrañado.

-Impostor… manipulador… aprovechador… cruel… torpe…-Dijo Emmett con la vista fija en su plato.

-¿Han escuchado las barbaridades que Emmett me ha dicho?-Dijo Jasper con tono preocupado en la voz.

-Hay por Dios… ¿Es que en esta casa ya no hay libertad de expresión?-Dijo Emmett.

-No seas cruel con tu hermano-Dijo Carlisle.

-¿CRUEL? ¿YO? ¿CRUEL HAS DICHO?-Gritó Emmett.

-Bueno… yo ya me voy-Dijo Edward incorporándose de repente.

-¿CRUEL?-Repitió Emmett.

-Um… ¿A dónde vas Ed?-Preguntó Carlisle intentando ignorar a Emmett.

-Voy a buscar a Bella y la llevaré a la escuela en el Volvo-Sonrió.

-Está bien, suerte querido, mándale mis saludos y los de Carlisle a Bella-Dijo Esme con dulzura y Edward asintió y salió de la cocina mientras oía como el lugar se llenaba de gritos y por una vez en la vida, se agradeció a si mismo por salir temprano de su casa para ir a la escuela.

Edward se metió en su Volvo, y partió a casa de Bella, a pesar de estar algo lejos el camino se le hizo bastante corto. Al llegar estacionó su auto al lado de la camioneta roja de Bella, frente a la casa, cuando salió se acercó al porche de la casa y tocó el timbre de la casa mientras se ponía a esperar a Bella.

-Hola Bella-Sonrió educadamente el chico al verla abrir la puerta.

-Hola-Le devolvió la sonrisa, completamente ruborizada.

-¿Ya estás lista?-

-Si…-Respondió ella.

-Bien, entonces vamos-Sonrió de nuevo y los dos se encaminaron hacia el Volvo plateado.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Bella cuando ambos ya se encontraban camino a la escuela.

-Um… Bella… me gustaría saber… si… realmente te gusto, ya sabes…es que, no quiero obligarte a nada y… um…-Dijo al fin Edward sin quitar su mirada de la carretera.

-Pues… si-Respondió al fin con la vista baja.

-¿En serio?-

-Eh… si… en realidad… siempre me gustaste Edward… pero tu actitud no ayudaba… en fin… si me gustas… y…um… mucho-Admitió sonriendo avergonzada.

Edward sonrió al oír a la chica.

-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas así Bella-Rió él, causando que Bella escondiera su rostro-No tienes de que avergonzarte-

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-Preguntó ella intentando zafarse de la situación.

-Que persuasiva eres… mmm… bueno… Alice tenía planeado contarte lo que ocurrió… estoy seguro… y no quiero estropearle su charla-Dijo Edward.

-Oh… ¿Me dirás al menos de que trata?-Pidió.

-Emmett y Jasper-Respondió suspirando.

-Ah… ¿Qué habrán hecho ahora?-Rió la chica.

-No querrás saberlo… esta vez ambos llegaron muy lejos, pero ha sido divertido-

Al llegar a la escuela, Edward y Bella observaron como los demás chicos Cullen aún no habían llegado, ya que sus autos no se encontraban en el estacionamiento.

-Esto es… preocupante-Dijo Edward.

-¿Lo es?-Preguntó Bella mientras el chico detenía el auto, ya estacionado.

-Pues… si, es raro que lleguen tarde-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento el Porsche de Alice entró en el estacionamiento y se estacionó al lado del Volvo de Edward.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Sonrió alegremente Alice al salir de su vehículo y encontrarse con su amiga esperándola.

-Eh… bien… gracias Alice, ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Y los demás?-Preguntó Bella a ver que aún faltaban tres Cullen.

-Oh… no te preocupes, solo se retrasaron por un asuntito, pero estarán aquí en cualquier momento-Sonrió.

-¿Qué han hecho Emmett y Jasper?-Preguntó Edward interviniendo en la conversación.

-Nada…-Respondió y al ver la mirada de su hermano agregó-Bueno… tal vez se pasaron de la raya discutiendo… peleando-Dijo y su hermano rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Emm y Jazz?-Preguntó Bella desconcertada.

-¿Por qué no te cuento mientras vamos entrando?-Dijo Alice al ver el convertible rojo de Rosalie entrar en el estacionamiento.

-Está bien…-Dijo Bella mientras veía como Jasper y Emmett se bajaban del auto de la rubia que fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano rubio.

Fue en ese instante en el cual comenzaron a escucharse gritos.

-¡ERES UN MANIPULADOR! NO PUEDE SER QUE ESME Y CARLISLE SIEMPRE TE CREAN-Gritó Emmett a su hermano.

-Ya no me fastidies Emmett, que tengas problemas mentales e imagines cosas, como que quiero asesinarte con una guadaña no es mi culpa-Dijo Jasper con calma.

-¡TE ODIO!-Gritó Emmett con los nervios de punta y se alejó de su hermano seguido de Rosalie, que volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Jasper.

-Se ve que… bueno… algo malo pasó…-Susurró Bella.

Alice rió-Hay es que Emmett también es un exagerado-

-Cuando se trata de Jasper… bueno es medio difícil creer que exagera, Alice…-

-No seas así Bella, Jasper es un amor-Sonrió Alice al ver a su chico acercarse a ella.

-¿Emmett está muy enojado?-Preguntó Edward a Jasper.

-Mmm… tal vez… después de todo se lo merecía-Respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego, todos se encaminaron hacia adentro del edificio para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.

-Entonces, como Emmett estaba molestando a Jazzy, este lo asustó con una guadaña que usó para Halloween hace unos años-Le contó Alice a Bella mientras ambas se dirigían hacia sus clases.

-Oh… ya veo… ¿No crees que ha exagerado un poco?-Preguntó Bella.

-No lo sé, es posible, aun que esta vez Emmett se lo merecía-

Bella observó a su amiga y negó con la cabeza.

Cuando el timbre del fin del recreo sonó, todos los alumnos volvieron a regañadientes a sus clases.

Jasper entró en el salón de clases y fue directo a sentarse en su lugar de siempre, no le agradaba la idea de compartir el pupitre con Emmett…

Unos segundos después Emmett entró en el aula y se dirigió hacia su lugar.

-Ah que bueno, el asiento está vacío-Dijo y arrojó su mochila sobre Jasper sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA EMMETT!?-Gritó Jasper, pero observó como su hermano se volteó de un lado a otro y luego se encogió de hombros-NO ME IGNORES TONTO-Gritó el rubio.

-Me parece escuchar el molesto zumbido de una mosca en mí oído… que raro, no veo ninguna-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento y Jasper entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

Mientras que Jasper se debatía en que debía hacer llegó el profesor y comenzó con la clase, pero el rubio se encontraba pensando en que podía hacer para molestar a Emmett.

_Este tonto NO va a ganarme, ya lo verá, lo haré pedazos_ Pensó furioso y tomó la cartuchera de su hermano y la arrojó al suelo.

-¡JA! TOMA ESO EMMETT-Le gritó, pero su hermano ni se inmutó.

-Ah estas cosas que se caen solas…-Dijo mientras se agachaba y tomaba su cartuchera.

-¿PERO QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES?-Gritó Jasper desencajado.

-¡Señor Hale! ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo el profesor.

-Nada, lo siento-Se disculpó.

El profesor siguió con su lección.

-¿Señor Hale?-Dijo el profesor.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Jasper saliendo de sus pensamientos…

-¿Podría contestar la pregunta que le acabo de hacer?-Preguntó amablemente.

-Um…-Dudó-No-Contestó al fin.

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Pues… por que no he escuchado la pregunta señor-Contestó sinceramente y el profesor suspiró.

-Señor Cullen, por favor dígale a su hermano, el señor Hale, que baje de las nubes a la tierra y que se concentre en la clase-Dijo el profesor con tono serio.

-¿Señor Hale? Um… no lo conozco… ¿Mi hermano? ¿Se refiere a Edward?-Dijo Emmett.

-No se haga el gracioso señor Cullen-Dijo el profesor y siguió con su clase.

Jasper suspiró furioso… ¿Qué podía hacer para llamar la atención de Emmett?

_Solo tengo unos cinco minutos antes que termine la clase… es mi última oportunidad para vengarme de Emmett ya que NADIE se mete con Jasper Hale… a menos que desee morir…_ Pensó y observó como las agujas del reloj avanzaban con más rapidez de la normal, no tenía mucho tiempo, si iba a hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo ya.

-¡MORIRÁS EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!-Gritó Jasper y se abalanzó sobre su hermano arrojándolo al suelo, como un animal salvaje ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y de su profesor.

-¡SEÑOR HALE! ¡SEÑOR CULLEN! YA BASTA-Intervino el profesor en la pelea que se había desatado en el salón de clase.

Los alumnos se habían levantado de sus sillas y formaban un círculo alrededor de la pelea mientras gritaban emocionados.

-¡DETÉNGANSE MUCHACHOS!-Gritó el profesor poniéndose entre medio de ambos para separarlos.

-¡ESTÁS LOCO!-Gritó Emmett incorporándose mientras que Jasper tenía una mirada terriblemente trastornada en el rostro.

-A LA DIRECCIÓN-Gritó el profesor.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!-Se quejó Emmett-Jasper comenzó-

-A LA DIRECCIÓN EN ESTE INSTANTE LOS DOS-Gritó.

Emmett y Jasper se dirigieron hacia la salida del salón y caminaron en silencio.

-Realmente estás loco… me preocupas-Dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio por fin.

-No me importa lo que piensas, idiota-Dijo Jasper secamente.

-Pero…-

-¿Supuestamente no tenías ningún hermano llamado Jasper? ¿Qué haces hablándome?-

-No iba a ignorarte para toda la vida… pero pensándolo mejor creo que haré eso-Dijo Emmett ahora molesto.

-Me parece bien, retardado-Dijo Jasper fríamente.

-Muérete-Susurró Emmett y ambos se dedicaron una mirada asesina y siguieron su camino en pleno silencio hacia la dirección.

-¿Si? Pase-Dijo el director Daemon cuando tocaron la puerta de la sala.

Jasper y Emmett se apresuraron a entrar y ambos tomaron asiento en dos sillas frente al nuevo escritorio del director.

-No me sorprende verlos aquí, señores Cullen, ¿Qué han hecho ahora?-Dijo.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a intentar explicarse a gritos asustando al hombre.

-¡Ya! Silencio-Dijo pero ninguno de los dos calló-¡EMMETT! ¡JASPER! SILENCIO-Gritó y ambos callaron y se fulminaron con la mirada-De a uno, ¿Podrían decirme que ocurrió? ¿Emmett?-

-La verdad es que no sé, estábamos en clases y Jasper se arrojó sobre mí, como el salvaje que es queriendo pelear conmigo, ¡Ja! Que absurdo… no sabe que no tendría oportunidad contra mí-

-Um… está bien… ¿Jasper?-Dijo el director luego de oír al chico.

-Emmett estaba fingiendo que no existía y decidí demostrarle que si existo, eso es todo Mark-Explicó Jasper conteniéndose.

-Para usted, soy director Daemon-Lo corrigió-Muy bien… yo creo que…-Comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

-Oye es que te lo merecías Jasper, tú siempre me haces la vida imposible-Dijo Emmett volteándose a verlo.

-¡TE ODIO! OJALÁ NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO, ERES LO PEOR EMMETT-Gritó Jasper incorporándose de un salto.

-¿QUIERES PELEAR? ESPERO NO ROMPER NADA DE ESE CUERPECITO DE FIDEO-Gritó Emmett remangándose.

-¡Chicos! Contrólense-Dijo el director.

-¡ATRÉVETE EMMETT!-Gritó Jasper.

-¡DETÉNGANSE!-Gritó el director Daemon, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-¿Dónde está Jazzy?-Preguntó Alice, mientras se sentaban en su mesa en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo.

-Ni idea… Emmett también no está y eso si que es raro… ya que para Emmett el almuerzo es la hora más importante del día junto con la cena-Rió Rosalie.

-Si es verdad…-Intervino Edward-Es… raro no tener a esos dos retardados diciendo idioteces-Agregó.

-¡OYE!-Dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo y Edward rió.

-Oye Cullen, gran espectáculo nos dieron hoy tus hermanos en clase, no me sorprende si los expulsan de la escuela-Rieron unos chicos del curso de Emmett y Jasper que pasaron por al lado de la mesa dejando a los tres Cullen atónitos.

-Oh no… ¿Qué habrán hecho?-Dijo Alice.

-Vamos a averiguar-Dijo Edward y los tres se incorporaron y fueron en busca de Emmett y Jasper.

Emmett se encontraba sentado en una punta del aula de Detención y Jasper estaba al otro lado también sentado frente a un pupitre. Ambos se encontraban en pleno silencio, con la vista baja.

-Maniático-Comenzó Emmett.

-Megalómano-Respondió Jasper.

-Presumido, tonto, creído, orgulloso, idiota-Atacó Emmett.

-Cierra la boca antes que…-Dijo Jasper pero fue interrumpido.

-¡SH!-Dijo la profesora que estaba encargada del área de detención-¿Qué no les he dicho que no quiero oír ni una sola palabra? Deléitense a hacer sus tareas extras-Dijo la mujer.

-Oh Emmett, si quieres hablar… bueno puedo hacer una excepción contigo, ya que… bueno sé que tú no te mereces estar aquí-Agregó sonriendo y Emmett la observó algo consternado.

-Um… gracias-Dijo.

-En cambio, tú Jasper, eres un rebelde sin causa y arrastras a tus hermanos hacia tus mismos castigos, sé que tú comenzaste la pelea y que Emmett es inocente-Dijo la mujer y Jasper la observó sorprendido.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó él.

-Cierra la boca niño, no tienes permiso para hablar-

-Pero…-

-¡No seas caprichoso! ¿Por qué no eres tan caballeroso como tus hermanos? Eres un irrespetuoso, mocoso-Dijo la mujer y Jasper apretó con fuerza los dientes.

-Maldita vieja bruja-Susurró Jasper y la mujer entrecerró los ojos con furia.

-TE OÍ-Gritó y Emmett rió-Oh Emmett, ¿Por qué tu hermano no es como tú?-

-¿Sabe? Yo me pregunto lo mismo-Dijo con tono irónico y Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del salón y la mujer se acercó y abrió la puerta.

-¿Si? ¿Qué se les ofrece?-Preguntó.

-¿Podemos ver a Em y a Jazz?-Preguntó Alice.

-Lo siento, se encuentran en Detención jovencita, ¿Es que no lees el cartel de la puerta? Dice D E T E N C I Ó N-Contestó la mujer y Alice suspiró molesta.

-Déjame a mí Ali-Susurró Edward-¿Podríamos por favor pasar a ver a nuestros hermanos solo unos segundos?-Pidió Edward sonriendo.

-Um… Lo siento mucho Edward, pero ambos están castigados y no deben ver a nadie, son las reglas-

-¿Cuándo saldrán?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Emmett cuando termine la hora del almuerzo y Jasper… podría hacer que se quede aquí toda la semana, pero como no soporto verle la cara prefiero que se vaya también luego del almuerzo-Dijo con asco y los tres la miraron raro.

-¿PERO COMO SE ATREVE A…-Comenzó Alice pero Edward la calló, posando una mano en su boca.

-Está bien no se haga problema, gracias-Sonrió el chico y se alejó arrastrando a Alice.

-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Supongo que iremos a almorzar y luego a esperarlos-Respondió soltando a Alice que soltaba chispas de lo furiosa que estaba.

-¿Cómo se atreve a tratar así a mi Jazzy? Ya verá-Dijo ella.

-Hay Alice… eso puede esperar… vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre-Dijo Edward y él y sus dos hermanas fueron una vez más hacia la cafetería para almorzar.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo ahí por ahora :)

Espero que les haya gustado, Emmett y Jasper siempre metiendose en líos xD

LuxyCullen me maté de risa leyendo el trailer JAJAJA casi me caí de la silla, estuvo bárbaro xDDDD

Bueno :)

Díganme en los reviews que les pareció, besitos y abrazos a TODOS :)

Pau.


	56. Cambio de planes

Holas :)

Acá sigo actualizando, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-Oigan, ¿Dónde están Jasper y Emmett?-Preguntó Bella, una vez que ya todos habían terminado de almorzar y se encontraban en el estacionamiento.

-Detención-Dijeron los tres Cullen al mismo tiempo.

-Ah… pobres…-Comentó apenada.

-Si, pero no te angusties… se lo merecen, llevan peleando desde ayer en la noche, parecen un matrimonio-Dijo Edward riendo.

-No te metas con mi Jazzy-Le advirtió la duende.

-Que miedo Alice, ¿Qué me harás? ¿Me lanzarás alguno de tus zapatos de marca por la cabeza?-Rió el chico.

-Ay no Edward, ¿Qué dices? Jamás podría hacer una cosa así… desperdiciar un par de hermosos zapatos solo para noquearte… es preferible hacerlo con mis propias manos-Sonrió y su hermano rodó los ojos.

-Oye Bella… me estaba preguntando… si… bueno, ya sabes… ¿Hoy también necesitas ayuda con tu tarea de biología?-Preguntó Edward sonriéndole a la chica.

-Um… no lo sé…-Contestó completamente roja de vergüenza y observó como Alice y Rosalie se volteaban y silbaban disimuladamente.

-¿Por qué no sabes?-Preguntó Edward pasando un brazo por arriba de los hombros de ella.

-Pues… es que Charlie comenzará a sospechar si vienes todos los días a casa…-

-¿Y que tiene de malo? ¿No piensas decirle nada de lo nuestro?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-No es tan fácil hablar de esas cosas con Charlie, Edward… además dudo que me deje ir a Las Vegas luego de enterarse de que estoy saliendo contigo… pensará que me escaparé contigo y me encerrará en mi cuarto por el resto de mis días…-

-Oh… ya veo… ¿Te has percatado de algo Bella?-Preguntó Edward de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Um… bueno… con respecto al viaje a Las Vegas… si mal no recuerdo Emmett iba a acompañarte… pero ya no están juntos…-Dijo.

-Ah, era eso… bueno este… yo… tienes razón-Comenzó ella y Alice y Rosalie, que habían escuchado el comentario de su hermano se incorporaron a la conversación.

-Edward tiene razón Bella, no puedes ir con Emmett-Dijo Alice.

-Hablando de Emmett…-Dijo Edward observando como sus hermanos salían por la puerta y se acercaban a ellos a paso lento, lo más lejos posible el uno del otro.

-Jazzy-Dijo Alice arrojándose a los brazos de su chico.

-Que bueno verte Alice-Sonrió débilmente Jasper y besó tiernamente a Alice.

-Bien, bien, déjenlo para después-Se quejó Emmett cruzado de brazos.

-No les prestes atención Emmy-Sonrió Rose tomando del brazo a Emmett.

-Oigan, estábamos hablando de algo bastante importante-Dijo Alice cuando ya se había separado de Jasper.

-¿Qué cosa Ali?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Sobre el viaje de Bella a Las Vegas-

-Ah… ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Pues… ahora Emmett no está más con Bella y… bueno, lo mejor sería que Edward la acompañara-Respondió la duende encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh… bueno… si Bella no tiene problema… y si Ed está de acuerdo-Dijo Emmett.

-Querido hermano, yo estuve de acuerdo desde antes que tú-Sonrió.

-Si me doy cuenta-

-¿Entonces… puedo ir yo con Bella?-Preguntó con tono inocente.

-Si a Bella no le importa…-

-¿Puedo Bella?-Preguntó Edward ahora con tono angelical.

-Claro… aun que… ¿No te enojas, verdad Emmett?-Preguntó.

-No Bella, ¿Por qué habría de enojarme?-Sonrió sinceramente.

-Bueno, ya está todo arreglado-Sonrió la duende.

En eso un incómodo silencio invadió la conversación.

-Um… y… ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para terminar en detención?-Preguntó Bella rompiendo el silencio de una vez.

-Jasper se arrojó sobre mí como la bestia salvaje que es, nada del otro mundo, lo de siempre-Respondió Emmett mientras el rubio le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Oh…-

-¿Se enteró mucha gente?-Preguntó Emmett.

-No Emmett, claro que no, solo toda la escuela-Sonrió Edward.

-…Gracias…-Dijo con tono irónico.

-De nada-Sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Y si Esme se entera?-Preguntó Jasper ahora entrando en un estado de nervios.

-Entonces yo de ti, ya estaría huyendo hacia algún lugar muy lejos…-Respondió Rosalie riendo.

-¿Por qué…?-

-¿No recuerdas? Esme dijo que si hacían otra idiotez les daría el peor castigo de la historia-Respondió y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Emmett y Jasper.

-Pero no se preocupen, no le diremos nada a Esme-Dijo Alice tomando de la mano, dulcemente, a Jasper.

-Pues eso no va a salvarlos-Dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Peguntó Emmett.

En eso, el Mercedes negro de Carlisle entró en el estacionamiento de la escuela a toda velocidad y se detuvo a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban.

-¡JASPER! ¡EMMETT!-Gritó Esme cuando bajó la ventanilla del auto.

-Um… parece que se ha enterado ya…-Susurró Alice.

-¡¡SUBAN AL AUTO EN ESTE INSTANTE!!-Gritó su madre.

-¿Pero que pasará con mi Jeep? ¿Otra vez se quedará solo?-Preguntó Emmett.

-¡LO PASARÁS A BUSCAR LUEGO EMMETT!-Gritó su madre histérica y los dos chicos suspiraron y se subieron al Mercedes negro.

-Hola Bella, cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó dulcemente Esme.

-Um… bien, gracias Esme…-Respondió Bella incrédula por los cambios de Esme.

-Pásate por casa luego, ya se te extraña-Sonrió y luego subió la ventanilla del auto y se alejó a toda velocidad.

-Bueno ya me voy, quiero que Jazzy viva, adiós Bella, nos vemos-Rió Alice y se alejó hacia su Porsche.

-Si yo también, espero que Emmett sobreviva también, adiós Bella-Se despidió Rosalie y se encaminó hacia su BMW.

-¿Entonces puedo ir un rato a tu casa Bella?-Preguntó Edward con tono seductor.

-Um… de acuerdo, pero solo un rato, si no Charlie sabrá que estuviste en casa y sospechará…-

-No te preocupes-Sonrió y se acercó y la besó.

-Bien… será mejor que ya me vaya, adiós-Dijo Bella y se volteó a buscar con la mirada su coche.

-¿A dónde quieres ir Bella?-Preguntó Edward riendo-Recuerda que yo te traje, así que yo te llevo-Sonrió el chico divertido.

-Um… es verdad, lo había olvidado-Dijo ella avergonzada y siguió a Edward hasta su Volvo plateado.

-¿Cómo es Las Vegas?-Preguntó Bella cuando se hallaban sentados en la sala de su casa haciendo unas tareas de la escuela.

Edward la observó pensativo-Pues… casinos, hoteles, luces… nada del otro mundo-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah…-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-Dijo interesado.

-No lo sé, tengo curiosidad nada más, nunca viajé a Las Vegas…-Respondió.

Edward sonrió y prosiguió con su tarea.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Preguntó algo preocupado al notar el semblante serio de la chica.

-No…-Mintió.

-Hay Bella, no empieces con tus mentiras, sabes que no puedes engañarme-Le reprochó.

-Ahora dime que es lo que pasa-Agregó.

-Um… bueno… es que… -Comenzó mientras tenía la mirada en el suelo-¿Cómo sé que estarás conmigo?-Preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que… bueno, me imagino que en aquel lugar estará lleno de mujeres hermosas que…-Comenzó pero el chico la interrumpió con una sonora carcajada, dejándola completamente incrédula.

-Bella ¿Crees que me fijaré en alguna de ellas teniéndote a mi lado? Sería un idiota-

-No te culparía-Susurró ella.

-Bella, Bella, no seas tonta, no tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres-Sonrió el chico mientras se acercaba para besarla.

-Gracias Edward-Dijo ella cuando se separaron.

-Estaré contigo todo el tiempo… hasta tal vez te hartes de mí-Rió él.

-Lo dudo-Sonrió.

-Veremos…-Dijo y ambos siguieron con la tarea pendiente.

-Creo que ya hemos terminado-Sonrió Edward mientras observaba a Bella dar un largo suspiro.

-Si eso parece-Susurró.

Edward comenzó a guardar sus libros y carpetas dentro de su mochila, mientras que Bella se dedicaba a mirarlo con impaciencia mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Bella?-preguntó al ver como la miraba.

-Oh… eh… ¿Si?-Dijo saliendo de su trance.

-¿Debería irme?-Preguntó él.

-¡No! ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?-

-No lo sé, esta tarde decías que debía quedarme solo un rato para que Charlie no se moleste-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh… bueno en eso tienes razón…-

-Puedo venir todos los días-Sonrió y a Bella se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Sería genial-Admitió.

-Entonces mañana también paso por ti-Dijo con suavidad y se incorporó seguido de Bella y ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Nos vemos mañana-Susurró en su oído provocándole un escalofríos a la chica.

-Si… adiós Edward-Murmuró tímidamente y Edward se acercó y le dio un beso.

-Mañana dime si Jasper y Emmett siguen vivos-Rió ella al separarse mientras abría la puerta.

-Oh no será muy difícil de adivinar, si no los ves en el aparcamiento en la mañana… bueno… si me verás a mí con una invitación a un funeral doble-Soltó una carcajada mientras salía de la casa-Bien adiós Bella-Sonrió y se dirigió hacia su Volvo.

* * *

No es tan largo como los anteriores, pero es algo :)

Espero que les vaya gustando el fic, dejen sus lindos reviews para hacermelo saber (L)

Muchos besitos y abrazos.

Pau.


	57. El nuevo castigo

Holis a todos :)

Primero que nada quería pedirles perdón por la demora, es que estuve de acá para allá con el tema de las fiestas y por eso me retrasé :S

Segundo, espero que todos hayan pasado hermosas fiestas y que hayan comenzado un nuevo año de la mejor manera :)

Ahora si, sin mas interrupciones, acá les traigo otro cap, que me quedó larguito.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertencen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Edward estacionó su auto dentro del garaje entre el Porsche de Alice y el Jeep de Emmett, que ya había ido a buscar a la escuela su vehículo y lo había dejado en el garaje de su casa.

Cuando entró a la sala se quedó completamente sorprendido.

-Um… ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó al ver a Emmett y Jasper sentados en los sillones de la sala completamente inmóviles, con las expresiones de dolor y consternación mas grandes que alguna vez haya visto mientras que Rosalie y Alice morían de risa a su lado.

-¡AY EDWARD TE LO PERDISTE!-Gritó Rosalie.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me perdí?-Preguntó ahora intrigado.

-EL CASTIGO DE EMM Y JAZZY POR ACTUAR COMO IDIOTAS, CLARO-Rió Alice.

Edward se acercó lentamente con cautela.

-¿Cuál es el castigo, chicos?-Preguntó Ed a sus hermanos, quienes ni se inmutaron al oír pronunciar sus nombres.

-¿Em? ¿Jazz?-Preguntó Edward pasando su mano por enfrente de sus rostros.

-Oh no te molestes, llevan así todo el día y no se moverán por nada-Agregó Alice al ver el intento de Edward por sacar a Jazz y a Emmett de aquel estado de catatonia.

-¿Están muertos?-Preguntó Edward con pánico y las dos soltaron una risotada que retumbó en su cabeza.

-Oh claro que no Eddie, pero ya quisieran estarlo… solo entraron en coma físico-cerebral, no sé cuando saldrán de ese estado-Respondió Alice.

-¿Entonces que diablos les ocurre? ¿Por qué entraron en un coma físico-cerebral?-Preguntó Edward anonadado.

Alice y Rose intercambiaron unas miradas divertidas y luego miraron a su hermano.

-¡POR QUE ESME LES DIJO QUE DESDE AHORA TENDRÁN QUE COMPARTIR EL CUARTO!-Gritaron a la vez mientras morían de risa dejando a Edward perplejo.

-Jazz… realmente te entiendo… tener que compartir el cuarto con este descerebrado que solo habla idioteces…-Dijo Edward hacia Jasper- y Emm… me apiado de ti… desde ahora tendrás que compartir tu cuarto con un loco maniático, fanático de la guerra-Agregó mirando ahora a Emmett con lástima y para su sorpresa Jasper giró su cabeza de una forma mecánica, que realmente daba miedo, en torno a él.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? ¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDES APIADARTE DEL ESTÚPIDO DE EMMETT? LO ÚNICO QUE SABE HACER ES ARRUINAR LAS VIDAS DE LOS DEMÁS-Gritó Jasper con la voz quebrada.

-Um… yo…-Comenzó Edward.

-¡NO PUEDES ESTAR DE LOS DOS LADOS EDWARD, DEBES ELEGIR!-Gritó ahora Emmett que había salido de su trance, al igual que Jasper.

-¿Qué? ¿De que rayos hablan?-Dijo él.

-Oh parece que ustedes dos ya salieron de su estado de catatonia-Dijo Esme entrando en la sala y los dos chicos se voltearon a verla.

-¿Por qué Esme?-Dijo Jasper-Haré lo que sea, si quieres que duerma en el jardín no hay problema, o en un contenedor de basura o en el estacionamiento de la escuela, lo que sea, ¡PERO NO ESTO, POR FAVOR!-Gritó Jasper.

-No sean tan exagerados, si se portan bien hoy y mañana, les sacaré el castigo mucho antes de lo pactado, pero deben portarse bien y convivir como buenos hermanos-Dijo ella.

-¿Cuánto es el plazo del castigo?-Preguntó Edward en un susurro a Rose.

-Unos… seis meses más o menos-Rió ella y su hermano abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿A qué te refieres Esme?-Preguntó Emmett dudando.

-A lo que me estoy refiriendo es a que, desde ahora, si quieren que su castigo sea mucho más corto de lo que es… primero tendrán que dejar a un lado sus diferencias y comenzar a llevarse mejor, nada de peleas, ni insultos, ni provocaciones, ni nada-Contestó.

-¿Y por qué debo compartir MÍ cuarto con… esta cosa?-Dijo Jasper y su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Ven? Con esa actitud no llegarán a ningún lado y lo único que conseguirán es que alargue su castigo, ¡Jasper discúlpate con Emmett! Y Emmett deja de mirar así a tu hermano-Los reprochó su madre adoptiva.

-Lo… siento Emmett-Dijo Jasper a regañadientes.

-Muy bien, ya he acomodado toda la ropa de Emmett en tu armario Jasper, ahora iré a hacer la cena, no quiero oír ninguna pelea entre ustedes dos-Dijo Esme seriamente.

-¿O sea que nosotros si nos podemos pelear?-Rió Alice y Esme la miró.

-No hija, ustedes tampoco pueden pelear-Agregó y se fue a la cocina.

Emmett y Jasper se fulminaron con la mirada unos segundos.

-Te odio-Susurró Emmett.

-Yo te odio más-Le contestó secamente, Jasper.

-¡Yo te odio más de lo que tú me odias a mí!-

-¡Ya basta! Parecen un matrimonio discutiendo-Dijo Edward.

-Déjalos Ed, es gracioso-Dijo Alice mientras reía, junto con Rose.

-¿Alice? ¿Te estás riendo de mis desgracias personales?-Dijo Jasper con un molesto tic en el ojo.

-Um… no claro que no-Dijo ella mientras seguía riendo y el rubio se puso rojo de furia.

-¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS!-Gritó incorporándose de un salto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal.

-¿Llegué en mal momento?-Preguntó Carlisle.

Jasper suspiró recobrando la calma-Me voy a mi cuarto-Dijo.

-Oh Jasper, ¿No querrás decir… NUESTRO cuarto?-Lo provocó Emmett y su hermano frunció los labios molesto y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Carlisle mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Esme no te contó cuando fue por el Mercedes?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Um… creo que intentó hacerlo, ya que… bueno recuerdo las palabras: Emmett, Jasper, desastre, colegio, castigo-Explicó- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron, Emmett?-Preguntó.

-Yo te juro por lo que más quieras que no hice nada… al principio… es que como Jasper me hace la vida imposible decidí ignorarlo un rato, pero el chico se desquició por completo intentando llamar mi atención, primero me gritó, después me tiró mi cartuchera al suelo y después se arrojó sobre mí para matarme-Explicó Emmett.

-Oh… ya veo…-Dijo Carlisle.

-Y después nos mandaron a la dirección y… um… bueno, me peleé con Jasper y terminamos en detención por el resto del día-Agregó.

-¡Y AHORA DEBEN COMPARTIR EL CUARTO!-Gritó Alice riendo.

En eso se escuchó un grito proveniente del piso de arriba, todos los que se encontraban en la sala intercambiaron miradas unos dos segundos y corrieron escaleras arriba.

-¡Jazzy! ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Alice observando como Jasper estaba parado en el umbral de su puerta.

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Tu rostro en un espejo?-Lo burló Emmett.

-No querido y estúpido hermano Emmett, pero no creo que esto te agrade a ti tampoco-Dijo Jasper haciéndose a un lado para que los demás pudieran pasar.

-Um… yo no veo nada fuera de lo común-Dijo Emmett recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada-A pesar de ser tu cuarto, que seguro que tienes aparatos de tortura escondidos por todas partes… yo no veo nada extraño…-

Jasper suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara-Emmett, ¿No te has preguntado en DÓNDE vas a dormir?-Preguntó Jasper serio.

-Um… ¿En tú cama tal vez?-Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Y yo?-

-¿En el suelo? Pensé que te daba lo mismo-Dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh no, este es MÍ cuarto, yo NO dormiré en el suelo-Dijo Jasper enfrentando a su hermano.

-Em… chicos… ¿Qué tal si arreglamos esto de otra manera?-intervino Carlisle.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Esme entrando en el cuarto.

-Sucede, querida Esme, que en este cuarto dormirán dos personas, pero yo solo veo una cama-Dijo Jasper cruzado de brazos.

-Oh era eso… bueno, como tienen que compartir el cuarto, el armario, pensé… ¿Por qué no compartir la cama también?-Sonrió Esme dulcemente-Bueno chicos, decidan de que lado dormirá cada uno, yo debo ir a terminar la cena-Agregó y salió del cuarto dejando el lugar en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Jasper, que fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡ESTE DÍA ES GENIAL! ¿QUÉ SIGUE? ¿LOS HARÁ BAÑARSE JUNTOS TAMBIÉN?-Gritó Alice dando saltitos.

Carlisle observó a sus hijos con expresión de dolor mientras que Alice, Ed y Rose se partían de la risa.

-YO NO VOY A DORMIR CON JASPER EN LA MISMA CAMA-Gritó Emmett.

-OH SI QUE LO HARÁS, POR QUE ESME LO DIJO-Dijo Alice.

-¡CÁLLATE ALICE!-Gritó Emmett.

-EMMETT Y JASPER, EMMETT Y JASPER, EMMETT Y JASPER -Cantó- ¿CUÁNDO ES LA BODA? DÍGANME ASÍ COMIENZO CON LOS PREPARATIVOS CHICOS-Gritó ella eufórica.

-Eh… Alice, mejor vámonos hija-Dijo Carlisle al ver como Emmett y Jasper estaban listos para abalanzarse sobre Alice y descuartizarla.

-¡COMENZARÉ YA CON LOS PREPARATIVOS! ¿CUÁL SERÁ LA NOVIA?-Dijo dando saltitos.

-Eso es obvio, Jasper será-Dijo Edward riendo.

-¡SI! BUENO VÁMONOS ROSE, HAY MUCHO QUE HACER-Gritó Alice y tomó a su hermana y se la llevó a rastras hacia su cuarto.

-¿Jazz? ¿Emm? ¿Hay algo… que… pueda hacer por ustedes para que se sientan mejor?-Dijo Carlisle.

-Nada… podría hacerme sentir mejor en este momento-Dijo Jasper decaído.

-Um… bueno, hablaré con Esme y veré si puedo hacer algo…-Dijo y Emmett y Jasper se arrojaron sobre su padre.

-NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO TE LO AGRADECERÍA CARLISLE, HARÉ TODO LO QUE QUIERAS SI CONVENCES A ESME-Gritó Emmett.

-YO TAMBIÉN, SERÉ TU ESCLAVO, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO CONVÉNCELA DE QUE DETENGA ESTA BLASFEMIA-Gritó y Emmett y Edward lo miraron extrañados-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE USTEDES DOS SEAN DESCEREBRADOS Y NO SEPAN HABLAR CON PROPIEDAD!-Se quejó.

-Um… chicos no les prometo nada, además dudo que Esme desista, pero hablaré de todas formas con ella-Dijo.

-¡GRACIAS CARLISLE!-Gritaron Emmett y Jasper.

-Hay Carlisle, deberías dejar que ambos tengan su merecido-Dijo Edward y salió del cuarto de Jasper.

-Esto no queda así, ese Edward ya verá-Susurró Emmett.

-Bueno chicos… yo… iré a hablar con Esme ahora, adiós-Dijo Carlisle y se alejó rápidamente.

Carlisle bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina algo nervioso donde se encontró con Esme cocinando.

-Hola querido, no te oí entrar-Sonrió al verlo y Carlisle frunció el ceño.

-Um… ¿Esme?-Comenzó.

-¿Si Carlisle? ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó ella dulcemente.

-Estás diferente… ¿Te has hecho algo en el cabello?-Preguntó tomando suavemente un mechón del cabello de su esposa.

-No…-Respondió ella sonriente.

-Si no es el cabello… ¿Es la ropa? ¿Es nueva?-Preguntó ahora ojeando la vestimenta de su esposa.

Esme soltó una risita suave-¿De que va todo esto Carlisle? La ropa no es nueva-Dijo ella.

-Um… ¿Nuevo maquillaje tal vez?-

-Fallaste otra vez, no tengo nada diferente-Dijo ella pasando sus brazos por arriba de los hombros de su esposo.

-Te veo… diferente, estás más hermosa de lo habitual-Sonrió.

-Hay Carlisle, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-Insistió.

-Bueno… tú eres… una muy buena madre y… -Se intentó explicar.

-¿Si?-

-Bueno… Emmett y Jasper están sufriendo mucho con todo este tema de compartir el cuarto y…-

-¡Oh no me digas que ellos te mandaron!-

-¡No! Claro que no Esme, yo vine por voluntad propia a hablar contigo, acepto que deben convivir un poco más y compartir el cuarto por un tiempo… pero… ¿Compartir también la cama? Esme ya no son bebés-Dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle, ya verás como se acostumbran, solo necesitan algo de tiempo, además así aprenderán a respetarse el uno al otro-Sonrió.

-Si lo sé pero… ¿No crees que es demasiado?-

-No Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper deben aprender a no pelear todo el tiempo, son hermanos y deben llevarse bien-Dijo ella y su esposo suspiró rendido-¡Ya está la cena! ¿Podrías llamar a los niños?-Sonrió ella tiernamente mientras se separaba de su esposo y se encaminaba hacia el horno.

-Claro-Dijo rendido y subió a buscar a sus hijos.

Una vez que ya todos habían bajado y se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Esme sirvió la cena.

-¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? ¿Ya han decidido de que lado dormirá cada uno?-Preguntó Esme y los dos se atragantaron con la comida y comenzaron a toser y miraron a Carlisle.

-No le echen la culpa a su pobre padre, no les alargo el castigo por el hecho de que Carlisle vino por voluntad propia a hablar conmigo y no por que ustedes lo hayan mandado-Dijo Esme cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo NO voy a compartir MÍ cama con Emmett-Dijo Jasper decidido.

-Oh si lo harás jovencito, por que yo lo digo-Dijo Esme con seriedad-¿Dónde está Alice?-Preguntó ella al ver que faltaba un de sus hijas.

-Um… organizando una boda en su cuarto-Respondió Rosalie.

-¿Organizando una boda? ¿De quien?-Preguntó perpleja Esme al escuchar a su hija.

-De Emmett y Jasper-Respondió Edward riendo y la cocina se sumió en un silencio absoluto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-Dijo Esme anonadada.

-Esme, Alice está exagerando-Dijo Carlisle.

-Yo… yo solo quería ayudarlos… no pensé que… que… ustedes…-Dijo Esme y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-¡YO NO SOY GAY!-Gritaron a la vez Emmett y Jasper.

-¡EN SERIO ESME, DEBES CREEME, ES QUE ALICE ESTÁ LOCA Y…!-Gritó Jasper pero Edward lo pateó por debajo de la mesa-¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?-Le gritó el rubio.

-Por que estabas siendo muy modesto, acepta que es verdad, que arreglaron las cosas con Emmett y que… no era lo que esperaban pero que terminó sucediendo… son cosas que pasan y también que ya no es necesario que deban compartir un cuarto por que ya se llevan de maravilla tú y tu novio-Sonrió Edward.

-CÁLLATE EDWARD, ESME ES MENTIRA, TODO LO ES-Gritó Jasper histérico.

-¿Carlisle?-Preguntó ella.

-Esme, Alice estaba molestando a Emmett y a Jasper con este tema y ahora está armándoles una boda, pero solo para molestarlos, no es que Emmett y Jasper se han enamorado y planean casarse-Explicó Carlisle y Esme suspiró aliviada.

-Que bueno, entonces el castigo persiste, hoy compartirán el cuarto-Sonrió ella y los dos chicos bufaron-Muy bien, ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? ¿Rose? ¿Ed?-Preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

-Aburrido, como siempre, no hay mucho hacer-Respondió Rosalie.

-Bella es hermosa-Susurró Edward y sus padres y Rosalie soltaron una carcajada que trajo a Edward al mundo real- ¿Qué? Ah… ¿La escuela? Eh… aburrida también…-Respondió.

-¿Así que ahora estás con Bella, Ed? ¿Cómo van las cosas?-Preguntó Esme interesada.

-Genial, Bella es la chica más tierna, hermosa, tímida, dulce…-Dijo Edward y sus padres intercambiaron miradas sonriendo-Oh, hablando de Bella, hemos hecho una modificación en el tema del viaje a Las Vegas-Agregó-En vez de Emmett, yo la acompañaré-

-Oh está bien Ed-

Unos segundos después Alice apareció en la puerta de la cocina mientras tarareaba la marcha nupcial.

-¿Puedes parar Alice?-Dijo Jasper molesto.

-¡ESTOY VIENDO VESTIDOS PARA TI JAZZY! SON HERMOSOS, TE VERÁS SEXY-Rió ella y Jasper puso una mueca de dolor exagerada-Y NO CREAS QUE ME OLVIDÉ DE TI EMMETT, TAMBIÉN ESTOY BUSCANDO TRAJES PARA TI-Agregó pero el chico prefirió ignorarla.

-Alice… no tortures a tus hermanos-La reprochó Carlisle.

-¡DEBERÍAN AGRADECER POR TENER UNA HERMANA COMO YO! LES ESTOY PREPARANDO SU BODA-Dijo.

-¡PERO NO NOS VAMOS A CASAR, ALICE! ASÍ QUE SERÁ EN VANO-Dijo Jasper.

-ENTONCES LOS OBLIGARÉ A QUE SE CASEN-Gritó ella.

-NO, NO LO HARÁS-

-Um… ¿Podrían no gritar?-Intervino Carlisle y ambos se callaron y siguieron con su cena.

-Mira Jasper Hale, si no te casas con Emmett Cullen MUCHAS desgracias se avecinarán-Dijo Alice con tono amenazador.

-Alice, hija, ya basta por favor-Dijo Esme con dulzura.

-Hasta que Emmett y Jasper no se casen NO pararé-Concluyó ella y se dedicó a terminar su cena.

-Alice… tú eres mi novia, no deberías estar a favor de este… ultraje-Dijo Jasper.

-Hay Jazzy, pero es divertido-Dijo-Muy bien, debo seguir con los preparativos para la boda-Sonrió la duende y salió de la cocina dando sus saltitos.

-Es un caso perdido-Susurró Edward.

-¿Puedo ser la dama de honor?-Preguntó Rosalie a risotadas y Emmett y Jasper la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Tú no Rose… no me digas que Alice te corrompió-Dijo Emmett con lástima.

-No exageres y cúmplenos el deseo de verte a ti y a Jasper casándose… sería la cosa más ridícula y… y…-Rosalie no pudo seguir a causa de las risotadas.

-Um… Rose cálmate-Dijo Carlisle con calma al ver que la chica no paraba y que sus hermanos estaban listos para saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿Rose me ayudas a levantar la mesa?-Pidió rápidamente Esme mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a retirar los platos.

-¡PERO NO TERMINÉ!-Dijo Edward al ver que le sacaban su plato.

-Lo terminas más tarde Ed-Dijo Esme al ver las miradas de odio de Jasper y Emmett, lo que menos deseaba era que se armara una pelea en aquel momento.

-Si claro Esme-Dijo Rosalie incorporándose mientras se recuperaba de su ataque de risa.

-Jazz… Emmett… ¿Por qué no van a sus… su… sus… su cuarto?-Dijo Carlisle para intentar distraer a los chicos.

-Si Carlisle, yo me voy a MÍ cuarto, que Emmett haga lo que quiera-Dijo Jasper mientras se incorporaba y salía de la cocina.

Carlisle suspiró y se incorporó.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Edward mirándolo.

-A ver como se encuentra-Respondió y salió de la cocina.

-Oye… Emmett-Dijo Edward volteándose a verlo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó este con indiferencia.

-Mmm… solo… quería preguntarte si en serio odias a Jasper tanto como dices-Dijo en voz baja.

-Pft, por supuesto que si-Respondió-Es un animal salvaje, que solo piensa en hacerme sufrir y… y…-Dijo ahora mirando a Edward-Bueno está bien, no lo odio tanto como digo… pero en ÉSTE momento SI lo odio-Respondió cruzándose de brazos-¿Contento?-

-Claro-Sonrió-Esme me sacó el plato…iré a recuperarlo…-Susurró y Emmett rió.

-Bien, voy arriba-Dijo y salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras.

Al terminar de subir, Emmett caminó a lo largo del pasillo, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar murmullos desde el despacho de Carlisle… Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada y apoyó la oreja en la puerta para oír mejor.

_-¿Y bien Carlisle?-_Escuchó la voz de Alice, para su sorpresa, su tono era muy serio para provenir de ella.

_-Alice… no lo sé…-_La voz de Carlisle sonó bastante insegura.

_-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-_Gritó ella.

_-¡Baja la voz!-_Susurró.

_-¡¿Los tienes aquí no?!-_Dijo la duende con tono amenazante.

_-Si… si los tengo pero… no creo que sea una buena idea…-_

_-¿Qué? Oh vamos Carlisle, me dijiste que no había problemas cuando te expliqué la situación-_Dijo ella molesta.

_-Pero Alice piénsalo un poco…-_Insistió Carlisle.

_-No Carlisle, ahora dime, ¿Los tienes o no?-_Dijo ella con tono amenazador.

_-Um… si, en el auto, tal y como me dijiste… no los saqué por que tal vez… bueno no lo sé, como no querías que nadie se enterara… preferí dejarlos allí-_Dijo Carlisle con tono nervioso.

_-Está bien, no hay problema… entonces, está noche, a la una de la mañana, cuando todos la duerman… en la sala… te estaré esperando-_Dijo ella.

_-¿No sería más fácil ahora?-_

_-¡No! Podrían sospechar y harán preguntas si nos ven…-_

_-Bien, bien, ésta noche a la una, en la sala-_Concordó Carlisle.

Emmett escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y se alejó y corrió hacia la habitación de Jasper a toda velocidad… ¿Qué era eso que había oído? ¿De que hablaban Carlisle y Alice? ¿Qué pasaría esa noche a la una de la mañana en la sala?

Un montón de preguntas pasaron por la mente de Emmett en esos escasos segundos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Jasper observándolo desde su cama donde se hallaba acostado leyendo.

-Um… no lo sé… -Admitió inseguro-Recién pasó algo muy raro…oí a…-Comenzó pero fue interrumpido por que llamaron a la puerta, Emmett suspiró y abrió.

-¡ALICE!-Gritó llevándose un gran susto.

-Um… si Emmett, soy yo… ¿Está Jazzy?-Preguntó ella, ya con su tono dulce.

-Eh… ah… ¿Jazz? Si claro-Dijo Emmett y se volteó-Eh… Alice te busca-Agregó y el rubio se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Si Alice? ¿Qué necesitas?-Preguntó.

-Necesito que me acompañes unos segundos a mi cuarto-Pidió.

-Ah, está bien-Dijo y se acercó unos pasos a Alice.

-¡NO!-los detuvo Emmett y los dos se voltearon a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Uh…uh…eh… es que…-Balbuceó y Alice rió.

-Hay Emm, no te preocupes, ya te lo devuelvo, serán unos minutos-Rió Alice.

-No seas tonta Alice-Dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos y la duende se llevó a rastras a Jasper hacia su cuarto.

_¿Y… que tal si lo mata? O peor… si lo tortura lentamente… ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que oí hace un rato en el despacho de Carlisle? ¿Y si se reúnen para enterrar el cuerpo de Jasper en el jardín? Pero aún hay algo que no encaja… ¿Qué era lo que Carlisle le tenía que dar a Alice?_ _Realmente no lo sé… pero estoy dispuesto a averiguar de qué trata todo este asunto… y voy a necesitar ayuda…_ Pensó Emmett aún parado en el umbral de la puerta del que ahora, era su cuarto.

* * *

Muajaja, los dejé con un poquito de intriga (a)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, déjenmelo saber en los reviews :)

Ahora si, muchos besitos y abrazos a todos ustedes!

Muchas felicidades a todos y mucha suerte en este 2010!

Pau.


	58. Síndromes, maníes, bioquímica y biología

Holis a todos :)

Si, si, desde ya me disculpo por la demora, perdón no es mi intención tardarme tanto en subir :S jajajaja xD

En fin, como dije en el post anterior, espero que todos hayan pasado muy lindas fiestas :)

Ahora, sin mas interrupciones, acá esta el cap, disfruten :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-¿Rosie?-Preguntó Emmett entrando en el cuarto de la chica.

-¿Si, Emmett? ¿No estarás enojado por lo de recién no?-Dijo ella.

-Um… no, olvídalo… venía a preguntarte si quieres ayudarme en algo…-Comenzó.

-¿En qué?-Preguntó ella volteándose a verlo.

Emmett suspiró y comenzó a relatarle lo que había oído hacía un rato en el despacho de Carlisle.

-Hay Emmett… ¿No crees que exageras?-Preguntó ella cruzada de brazos, al oír el relato del chico.

-Tal vez… pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada… están tramando algo… ¡Y hay que descubrir de que trata!-Dijo Emmett decidido.

-Bien, bien… ¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente?-

-Dos palabras… -Sonrió-Vigilancia Nocturna-Susurró y Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, te ayudaré por que realmente luces desesperado… ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que le pase a Jasper?-Preguntó ella.

-Um… no me interesa lo que le pase a él, me importa lo que traman Carlisle y Alice-

-Si, si claro…-

-Eh… bueno nos reuniremos en un rato aquí y esperaremos a que sea la una de la mañana-Dijo Emmett- Prepárate, iré por los walkie-talkies tal vez los necesitemos-

-No sé por que, pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber aceptado hacer esto, Emmett-Dijo Rosalie riendo.

-Oh no Rosie, vamos, extraño hacer locuras contigo-Sonrió el chico tomándola de las manos-¿Me ayudarás no es cierto?-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Claro, Emmy-Respondió sonriendo-¿Debo ponerme algo en especial?-

-Solo algo negro-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Bueno nos vemos en un rato-Agregó y salió del cuarto sigilosamente y se dirigió al que ahora era su cuarto para prepararse para otra divertida noche de vigilancia nocturna o no tan divertida...

-¿Cadete Hale, está en posición?-Preguntó Emmett a través del walkie-talkie, mientras bajaba las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible.

Ya era más de media noche y se suponía que todos estaban durmiendo.

_-Estoy en posición, Emmett, pero no veo…-_Comenzó Rosalie, que se encontraba en el porche de la casa, pero el chico la interrumpió.

-¡GENERAL Emmett Cullen!-Corrigió y Rosalie rodó los ojos.

_-¡Como sea! No hay nada sospechoso aquí_-Dijo ella mirando por todas partes.

-Si mataron a Jasper, su cuerpo debería estar por ahí, en el jardín…-Explicó.

_-¿Y por qué yo tengo que venir a buscar el cuerpo destrozado de mi hermano al jardín, donde tranquilamente también podrían aniquilarme?-_

-Um… por que… tú eres más rápida que yo, a mí me atraparían fácil en caso de que nos descubrieran…-Respondió.

_-Si, si claro Emmett-_Dijo Rosalie.

Emmett se escondió tras el sillón de la sala y esperó.

-¿Algún movimiento?-Preguntó a Rosalie.

_-Nada aún… ¿Puedo entrar? Hace frío aquí-_

-Claro, estoy en la sala-Dijo riendo y escuchó como Rosalie entraba por la puerta principal, lo más silenciosamente posible, para no despertar a nadie y se sentó al lado de Emmett.

-¿Y ahora?-Preguntó ella una vez acomodada al lado del chico.

-Ahora esperamos-

Pasó un largo rato y por fin el reloj marcó la una de la madrugada. Fueron unos segundos después cuando escucharon bajar las escaleras a alguien, por los pasos ligeros notaron que se trataba de Alice.

Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada. Luego oyeron bajar a alguien más.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Alice con tono expectante.

-Alice…-Comenzó Carlisle.

-¡No Carlisle! No más rodeos… ¡Solo dámelos de una vez, recuerda que cumplí mi parte del trato! Esme se fue contigo y Jasper ahora lo sabe también, así que vendrá conmigo, ¿Tienes ambos no es así? ¿¡LOS TIENES?!-

-¡Baja la voz Alice! O despertarás a todos-Susurró Carlisle.

Emmett frunció el ceño completamente confundido, al igual que Rosalie… ¿A qué diablos se estaban refiriendo esos dos?

-¡Dámelos!-Exigió.

-Bien, bien…-Susurró Carlisle. Escucharon pasos que se dirigieron hacia el garaje, unos cuantos minutos después Carlisle regresó a la sala a paso lento-Aquí están…-Dijo.

-¿Y qué esperas?-

Carlisle suspiró y Alice le arrebató algo de entre las manos.

-Pero… a Bella y a Edward tal vez les moleste… sabes que ellos… bueno… no lo sé… deberías hablarlo con ellos, pedirles permiso-Dijo al ver la reacción de su hija.

-Carlisle, lo hecho echo está, además no seré la única, Jasper también-Dijo ella indiferente.

-¿Y que hay de Emmett y Rosalie? ¿No los incluirás?-

Ambos se miraron unos segundos incrédulos y esperaron la respuesta de su hermana.

-Mmm…-Pensó ella-Deberían arreglárselas ellos…-Dijo al fin.

-Pero sería injusto que…-

-No importa, en fin, gracias Carlisle, ahora iré a darle uno a Jazzy, adiós-Dijo Alice y corrió escaleras arriba.

Carlisle suspiró.

-¿Emmett? ¿Rosalie? Ya salgan de ahí- Dijo, al principio se quedaron inmóviles, pero luego le hicieron caso a su padre.

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos ahí?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Era obvio-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, no lo era-Insistió Emmett, aún anonadado.

-Pues debe ser por que estoy tan acostumbrado a sus locuras que… imaginé que nos espiarían o algo así-Agregó encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta-Usted nos debe una larga explicación señor Cullen-Dijo con tono profesional y Rosalie asintió-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Una secta? ¿Es eso? ¿Y ahora están pensando en meternos a mí y a Rosie también?-

Carlisle miró a su hijo sorprendido y rompió a reír.

-Oh Emmett, no claro que no es una secta, pero… lo mejor sería que Alice se los explique en la mañana, pero por favor… ustedes no se enteraron de nada por mí… si no, me cortará la cabeza-Dijo con tono de súplica.

-Bien, bien, pero mañana quiero una explicación-Dijo Emmett.

-De acuerdo, ahora a dormir, la vigilancia terminó por ésta noche-Dijo y ambos asintieron y subieron las escaleras.

-Gracias por ayudarme Rose, extrañaba divertirme así contigo-Sonrió el chico y Rosalie lo besó desprevenidamente.

-Yo también Emm, buenas noches-Dijo ella sonriente luego de separarse y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

-Hay no-Susurró Emmett al ver que ahora debía compartir su cama con su hermano.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Jasper.

Al entrar vio que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama… _por lo menos no lo destriparon ni lo enterraron en el jardín_. Pensó Emmett.

-Oye…-Dijo moviendo a su hermano de un lado a otro, que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, al ver que no respondía, suspiró, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y se acercó lo más que pudo al oído de su hermano-¡JAAAAAAASPER WHITLOCK HAAALE CUUUULLEN!-Gritó sobresaltando a su hermano por completo.

-¿Pero qué clase de enfermo mental eres Emmett? ¡¿Cómo es que me haces eso!? Casi me agarra un infarto-Dijo Jasper aún recuperándose de tal susto.

-Um… lo siento, pero realmente estoy cansado, hace un rato pensé que estabas destrozado y que todos tus órganos estaban tirados por el jardín y que Carlisle y Alice iban a enterrarte… igual no fue así pero parece que pertenecen a una secta y que ahora también eres parte de ella y Carlisle piensa en meternos a mí a Rose también, en fin, tengo sueño y quiero dormir, y NO quiero dormir en el suelo, y además la cama es de dos plazas… así que… ¿Podrías hacerme un lugarcito chiquito para que duerma?-Dijo Emmett y su hermano lo observó atónito.

-No tengo la más mínima idea a que te referías antes Emmett… -Dijo atónito al oír el discurso de su hermano- Pero considerando la forma en que me lo has pedido… naa, no te haré lugar-Sonrió Jasper y se arrojó sobre las almohadas.

-Por favor Jazz, estoy muerto, necesito dormir-Dijo con tono de súplica.

-No-Sonrió el rubio.

-Haré lo que quieras, solo hazme un lugarcito-Pidió haciéndole ojitos.

-Primero, deja de hacer eso…-Dijo con tono serio Jasper y Emmett sonrió-Y segundo… ¿Lo que quiera has dicho?-Preguntó con una sonrisa macabra implantada en el rostro.

-Um… mientras que sea dentro de los Estados Unidos y que no pase la frontera de Washington y sea dentro de Forks… creo que no hay inconvenientes…-Dijo Emmett.

-Muy bien, muy bien… mmm-Jasper se quedó unos segundos pensativo-Ya que tendrás que dormir aquí todos los días… tendrás que hacer algo por mí para que te deje dormir siempre aquí-Dijo.

-Aquí vamos…-Susurró.

-Como es el primer día seré compasivo, solo me llevarás mis cosas el día de mañana y harás mis tareas, oh y más vale que las hagas bien, por que no creo que quieras que a tu hermanito le vaya mal en la escuela, así que… cada vez que hagas mal mi tarea la reharás hasta hacerla bien-Sonrió y Emmett hizo una mueca de disgusto-¿Quieres dormir en una cama? ¿O en el suelo? Oh y si Esme se entera que no dormiste dentro de estas cuatro paredes te irá peor…-Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Está bien, está bien, no puede ser tan terrible llevar unos pocos libros y hacer unas simples tareas-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Bien, mañana te despertaré y te daré las indicaciones de cuales son mis libros-Dijo Jasper y se hizo a un lado, ya que se encontraba durmiendo en el medio de la cama y se recostó en una punta.

-Gracias Jazz-Sonrió Emmett mientras se arrojaba a dormir a su lado.

-No creas que seré así compasivo todos los días Emmett Cullen por que si piensas eso, te digo que…-Comenzó Jasper pero fue interrumpido por los sonoros ronquidos de su hermano-Genial-Susurró e intentó conciliar el sueño.

-¡EMMETT!-Gritó Jasper, zarandeando a su hermano de un lado a otro.

-No me molestes-Dijo entre dormido mientras se cubría con una almohada la cabeza.

-¡Tienes que levantarte!-Gritó mientras le arrancaba la almohada.

-Déjame-Susurró mientras se ponía boca abajo.

Jasper resopló molesto.

-Emmett McCarty Cullen, si no te levantas en este preciso instante de MI cama, tendrás muchos problemas-Dijo Jasper con tono amenazador.

-Si, si… yo también-Susurró y Jasper se puso rojo de furia.

-¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ EMMETT!-Gritó sobresaltando a su hermano-Así está mejor, ahora, préstame suma atención-Dijo Jasper con seriedad.

Emmett se sentó en la cama, se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y bostezó, luego dirigió su mirada al reloj despertador.

-¡¿LAS CINCO Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA?! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ADOLESCENTE LOCO SE DESPIERTA UN MIÉRCOLES A ESA HORA?-Gritó incrédulo y se volteó a ver a su hermano, que ya se encontraba prolijamente cambiado y peinado.

-Hoy Emmett, si mal no recuerdo, debes llevar mis cosas y hacer mis tareas-Dijo Jasper y el chico asintió, aún dormido-Bien, pon atención, ya que hoy es el día que más libros debo llevar-Dijo y señalo una pila de libros sobre el escritorio- Los dos de matemática, el de literatura, el de biología, los de historia…-Dijo pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-¿Desde cuando usas más de un libro para historia?-Preguntó y Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-¿Algún problema?-

-No claro que no… solo espero que no sea apropósito para hacerme cargar libros de más-Susurró por lo bajo.

-Mmm… si bien, como decía, bioquímica, física, química… ¿Qué más?-Dijo volteándose a ver la pila.

-Jasper, ni siquiera tienes todas esas materias hoy… ¿Además bioquímica, biología y química? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre esas tres? Para mí es lo mismo-Dijo Emmett enfurruñado.

-No es mi culpa que no sepas apreciar las distintas ramas que tienen las ciencias y las ciencias naturales, Biología es la materia que estudia la vida de los seres vivos, la Bioquímica, en cambio, estudia los componentes químicos de los seres vivos, especialmente las proteínas, los carbohidratos, los lípidos y los…-Dijo Jasper con tono profesional pero Emmett se encargó de interrumpirlo a toda costa.

-Espera, espera, espera…-Dijo callando a su hermano-¿Te das cuenta de que me estas dando una clase sobre las diferencias entre la biología y la química a las cinco y media de la mañana un miércoles?-Dijo Emmett.

-Um… si, es verdad, no sé para que pierdo mi valioso tiempo en explicarte cosas que con tu capacidad mental dudo que puedas aprender… en fin y no era química, si no bio…-

-¡NO QUIERO SABER!-Gritó cubriéndose las orejas y Jasper suspiró.

-En fin Emmett, allí están todos mis libros, espero que TODOS regresen tales y como salieron de aquí, ¿Comprendido?-

-Eh… si… claro-Dijo

-Muy bien, iré a desayunar-Dijo Jasper y salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él dejando a Emmett confundido.

-¿Acaba de darme una clase acerca de biología y bioquímica?-Se preguntó en voz alta y negó con la cabeza, luego se cambió y una vez listo bajó a la cocina.

-¿Qué te demoró tanto?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Pues, tus libros señor-yo-sé-todo-acerca-de-la-bioquímica-y-la-biología, no sé como diablos haré para llevar semejante pila de libros-Dijo Emmett mientras tomaba asiento ante la mirada atónita de su padre.

-Pondremos a prueba tu fuerza entonces, Emmett-Rió Jasper y su hermano rodó los ojos.

-¿De que hablan, chicos?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-No tengo idea, es que a Jasper se le antojó darme una clase a estas horas…-Respondió aún desconcertado.

-Solo estaba ampliando tus escasos conocimientos en ciencias y en ciencias naturales, Emmett, deberías agradecérmelo-Agregó Jasper con indiferencia.

-Eh… claro chicos…-Susurró Carlisle.

Un rato después, ya los demás Cullen habían bajado y se pusieron a desayunar.

-¿Y CÓMO PASARON SU PRIMER NOCHE JUNTOS? ¿FUE APASIONADO? ¿CÓMO FUE?-Preguntó Alice con una gran sonrisa maligna, al sentarse al lado de Emmett.

-Oh si Alice, no te das una idea de lo maravilloso que fue, la noche de bodas no se podrá comparar-Dijo Emmett con tono irónico.

-Lo sé-Rió ella-Recién Rose me comentó que será la dama de honor, me parece fabuloso-Agregó aplaudiendo feliz.

-Será muy divertido-Sonrió la rubia.

-Alice, deja de vivir en tu mundo de fantasías y entra al mundo real, yo NUNCA me casaré con Jasper, ¿Quedó claro?-Dijo Emmett serio y Alice entrecerró los ojos, molesta.

-Escucha Emmett… quiero que sepas que cuando quiero algo lucho por conseguirlo y es muy difícil que se me salga de la cabeza hasta no haberlo conseguido, te aclaro, hermano, que yo sueño mucho… demasiado-Dijo Alice con tono macabro.

-Uh… lo tomaré como una advertencia entonces…-

-No Emmett, yo lo tomaría más bien como una amenaza-Sonrió la duende.

-Buenos días mis niños- Dijo Esme entrando en la cocina.

-Hola mamá-Saludaron los chicos.

-¿De quien son todos esos libros que están apilados en la sala?-Preguntó ella mientras tomaba asiento.

-Pues… son míos, mamá pero Emmett se ofreció a llevarlos el día de hoy, ¿No es genial?-Dijo Jasper y Esme sonrió llena de felicidad.

-Oh pero que grandioso, ¿Ven que compartir el cuarto si ayuda? Por esto les acortaré un poco el castigo-

-Gracias Esme-

-Por nada hijo, me parece muy dulce de tu parte, el llevarle las cosas a Jazz, Emmett-

-Yo más bien diría gay-Susurró Edward y Emmett lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cierra la boca-Le respondió también en un susurró y Edward rió.

-Nunca respondieron la enferma pregunta de Alice, ¿Cómo pasaron su primer noche juntos? ¿Lo pasaron bien juntitos y abrazados?-Los burló Edward y las chicas rompieron a reír.

-¡CÁLLATE EDWARD!-Gritaron Emmett y Jasper a la vez.

-Oh… que tiernos, ahora los dos coinciden-Sonrió.

-Muérete-Susurró Emmett.

Edward soltó otra carcajada sonora.

-Ya Edward, por favor, ya tengo bastante con llevar toda esa pila de libros-Dijo Emmett con desgano.

-Quiero un auto-Dijo Jasper de repente haciendo que todas las miradas recayeran sobre él-¿Qué?-Preguntó al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraban.

-Hijo, tú nunca quisiste un auto, es más, decías que era un desperdicio si te lo comprábamos, que no lo usarías y que estaría todo el día en el garaje sin usar-Explicó Carlisle.

-¿Yo dije eso?-Preguntó y sus padres asintieron.

-Bueno, no importa, eso es parte del pasado, ahora si quiero un auto, además, ¿Por qué todos tienen que tener sus propios autos y yo no puedo tener el mío?-Insistió el rubio.

-Muy bien, muy bien, depende de tu futuro comportamiento-Dijo Esme.

-¿Qué? Pero si a Emmett le dejan usar el Jeep-Dijo enfurruñado.

-Si, por que Emmett se ha ofrecido a llevarte los libros, es muy generoso de su parte llevar esa gran cantidad de libros-Dijo Esme sonriendo y Emmett observó como su hermano explotaba de celos.

-De acuerdo-Dijo el rubio por fin.

-¿También quieres que te lleve Jazz?-Preguntó Emmett divertido y su hermano se volteó a mirarlo.

-No gracias, Edward o Alice se encargará-Respondió.

-Hay Jasper, no puedes rechazar ese ofrecimiento por parte de Emmett-Dijo Esme y Jasper bufó.

-Bien, bien, lo que sea con tal de acortar este estúpido castigo-Murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡Entonces es hora de irnos!-Dijo Emmett incorporándose de un salto-Vamos Jazzy-Dijo ahora tomando a su hermano y arrastrándolo hasta la sala.

-No te aproveches de la situación Emmett, o te irá mal, solo limítate a cargar mis cosas y hacer mis tareas-Dijo Jasper serio.

Emmett rodó los ojos y tomó la mochila de Jasper y metió todos los libros posibles, al ver que aún sobraban bastantes, puso algunos en su mochila.

-¿No me harás cargarlos en manos… o si?-Preguntó.

-Si prefieres llevar tres o cuatro mochilas en vez de dos… bueno eres mi invitado Emmett-Rió Jasper con malicia.

-Uh, eres malvado hermano-Dijo.

-Lo sé Emmett, lo sé…-Sonrió.

-Esto será divertido-Se rió Edward mientras salía de la cocina y los observaba.

-¡No te burles de mí Eddie Teddie Cullen!-Dijo Emmett y al oírlo, Edward puso mala cara.

-Si Edward, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo por que sino mañana despertarás muy confundido en un barco con rumbo a Taiwán-Amenazó Jasper serio y un silencio inundó la sala por completo-No sabes donde está Taiwán… ¿No es así?-Dijo Jasper mirando a su hermano sin sorprenderse.

-Uh… no-Confesó el chico al fin y Jasper rodó los ojos.

-A veces me sorprende la poca cultura que ustedes tienen… son un caso perdido-Dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza.

-Hay si, habló el chico culto y delicado-Murmuró Emmett y Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Al menos no soy un idiota que no sabe la diferencia entre la bioquímica y la biología-Gritó el rubio.

-Um… Jasper, nadie sabe eso, solo tú lo sabes por que eres… especial… y raro, muy raro-Dijo Emmett asintiendo con la cabeza.

-En fin… el punto es que al menos no tengo un cerebro del tamaño de un maní-Atacó el rubio sonriendo maléficamente.

-Oh no, no otra vez con el maní, ya tenías tu síndrome Jasper, no inventes otro más… no queremos el síndrome del maní-Se quejó Emmett.

-¿El síndrome del maní? ¿De que rayos hablan?-Dijo Alice estallando en risotadas mientras entraba en la sala seguida de Rosalie.

-Oh… es culpa de Jasper, el comenzó-Dijo Emmett y se cruzó de brazos.

-Miren, su charla sobre síndromes, maníes, bioquímica y biología es muy interesante, pero tengo que ir por Bella, así que con permiso-Dijo Edward y se fue hacia el garaje.

-Ustedes dos si que son raros-Dijo Rosalie.

-Yo no, ¡Jasper es el raro!-Se defendió Emmett y el rubio rodó los ojos.

-No me interesa lo que pienses Emmett, ahora tienes libros que cargar-Agregó Jasper y Emmett puso una mueca de dolor exagerada.

-Uh… es verdad-Dijo echándole una mirada a la pila-¿Ali? ¿Rosie? ¿Les importaría…?-Comenzó.

-ADIÓS MAMÁ, ADIÓS PAPÁ-Gritaron las dos y corrieron hacia el garaje.

-Genial…-Susurró Emmett.

-Bueno, hazte cargo de esos libros Emmett, te espero en la escuela-Dijo Jasper y se dirigió hacia el garaje para irse junto con Alice a la escuela.

-Esto no quedará así Jasper Whitlock- Pensó Emmett en voz alta mientras tomaba su mochila, la de Jasper y los demás libros que debía llevar en mano.

* * *

Bueno, lo dejo ahí :)

Espero que les hay gustado, díganme en los reviews como siempre ;)

Un besito a todos,

Pau.


	59. Shopping

Holis :)

Si, algunos deben estar pensando en matarme xD pero es que justo me fui de vacaciones y no me dio tiempo de dejarle el fic a nadie para que actualize, además la amiga con la que escribo el fic también estaba de vacaciones... pero bueno, acá compenso toda la demora con un cap largo :)

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-Saludó la duende al bajarse de su Porsche, en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Hola Alice, bien gracias… ¿Por qué esas sonrisas?-Preguntó Bella al ver como Alice, Rosalie y Jasper sonreían misteriosamente.

-Oh, por nada en especial-Respondió el rubio.

-Parece que a Emmett se le ha hecho tarde hoy…-Agregó Rosalie al ver que su hermano no aparecía.

-Hay no puede ser tan tonto-Susurró Alice.

-Solo debía cargar mis libros todo el día, no es una tarea tan fatigante-Murmuró Jasper para si.

-No abuses de Emmett, Jasper, debes estar agradecido de que sea tan bueno como para aceptar hacer ésta estupidez, todos sabemos que Emmett si quisiera, te haría a un lado con uno de sus puñetazos si se lo propone, pero es tan… especial, que no se da cuenta de eso-Le reprochó Rosalie.

-Si claro, Emmett no podría contra mí Rosalie, no hagas suposiciones equivocadas-

La rubia rodó los ojos al oír a su hermano y suspiró.

-Um… ¿De qué me perdí?-Preguntó Bella en un susurro a Edward.

-Nada nuevo, Jasper tortura a Emmett como todos los días-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ésta vez tengo motivos, querido Edward Cullen-Comenzó Jasper- Emmett se está quedando en mi cuarto y…-Dijo pero todos estallaron a risotadas y al ver que no callaban se aclaró la garganta-Como decía… como Emmett ahora se está quedando en mi cuarto, yo…-Siguió, pero una vez más sus hermanos rompieron a reír-¡YA CÁLLENSE!-Gritó el rubio indignado.

-¡NO PODEMOS EVITARLO JAZZY! NO ES NUESTRA CULPA EL HECHO DE QUE TÚ Y EMMETT DUERMAN JUNTOS DESDE AHORA-Gritó eufóricamente Alice y en eso, la mirada de todos los presentes completamente incrédulos, recayó en Jasper, que se encontraba rojo de furia y de vergüenza y en ese instante algunos rompieron a reír disimuladamente mientras que otros cuchicheaban en voz baja desde sus lugares.

-Dos palabras… los odio-Murmuró Jasper, con el semblante serio.

-Hay Jazzy, solo bromean-Sonrió Alice.

-Alice, voy a pedirte que por una sola vez en tu vida, cierres tu boca con respecto a este asunto-Pidió Jasper perdiendo el control.

-Mmm…-Alice lo pensó unos segundos-Tal vez… pero todo silencio recibe su pago-Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Uh… esto será divertido-Susurró Edward y Bella lo observó atónita, ya que no estaba enterada del castigo de los chicos hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Um… hay… no lo sé… ¿De qué he estado hablando todo este último tiempo?-Preguntó ella con tono irónico.

-De… ¿Compras?-Preguntó con tono nervioso el rubio y la duende negó con la cabeza-¿Desfiles?-Intentó de nuevo con miedo pero se sorprendió al ver que Alice volvía a negar con la cabeza.

En eso, el Jeep de Emmett entró en el estacionamiento y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban. Emmett se bajó del Jeep con una mueca de dolor exagerada mientras llevaba su mochila, la de Jasper y cientos de libros en manos.

-¿Tanto trabajo te dan un par de libros?-Preguntó el rubio secamente cuando su hermano se había acercado.

-Tú por que no tienes que llevarlos-Dijo Emmett sufrido.

-Jasper, no me dejaste terminar-Se quejó Alice.

-¿Terminar que…?-Preguntó Emmett.

-El pacto que hará Jazzy conmigo para que no diga nada acerca de tú y él-Rió.

-¡Eww! No hay nada entre tu "Jazzy" y yo-Dijo Emmett con asco.

-Pero lo habrá si no quieren ser la burla de la escuela-Amenazó Alice.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Emmett completamente sorprendido.

-¡Tú y Jasper se casarán! Es la opción que tienen…-

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre humillarnos frente a nuestra familia, que a nuestros compañeros?-

-Que tal vez, tú familia tenga algo de consideración y no haga rumores o se burle de ti-Agregó Alice.

-Alice, tú eres la primera que encabeza la lista para burlarnos-Dijo Jasper.

-Hay pero lo mío es con buena intención-Rió y en eso sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases-Suerte con todo Emm-Agregó la duende y tomó a Bella y a Rose y las arrastró dentro del edificio.

-Muy bien, en la primera hora tengo literatura, Emmett-Explicó Jasper mientras caminaba despreocupadamente y su hermano lo seguía.

Al llegar al salón, Emmett le entregó sus libros de literatura y su mochila.

-¿No te olvidas de algo Emmett?-Preguntó Jasper al ver a su hermano aún en la puerta.

-Eh… ¿Qué?-Dijo.

-Pues… tú también tienes clases… y te aclaro que las clases ya han comenzado-Rió.

-¡OH NO!-Gritó Emmett y salió corriendo por los pasillos hacia su primera clase dejando a Jasper riendo en su salón mientras iba a tomar asiento.

Y así se pasó el día, Emmett iba y venía cargando libros y más libros por los pasillos, mientras seguía a Jasper a sus clases.

-¿Disfrutas torturarme?-Preguntó cuando se encontraban en el receso.

-¿Debo contestar? Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia-Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Uh… ahí viene Alice-Murmuró Emmett al ver a su hermanita duende, acercarse.

-Hola a ustedes, los novios-Sonrió.

-Alice… por favor, ya basta-Pidió Jasper y la duende lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Muy bien… no quieren cumplir los deseos de Alice Cullen… ya verán-Dijo y se volteó.

-¡ALUMNOS DEL INSTITUO DE FORKS, TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRLES, EMMETT CULLEN Y JASPER HALE SON G…!-Gritó pero entre Emmett y Jasper la lograron callar a tiempo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Emmett al ver que todo el instituto se encontraba en el patio de la escuela y los observaba atónitos.

-¡Que miran!-Dijo Emmett y todos comenzaron a cuchichear de nuevo-Oh no… murmuran, hablan, intercambian ideas… ¿Qué haremos?-Dijo Emmett.

-Nada-Respondió Jasper y recibió un golpecito en el hombro por parte de Alice y él y Emmett la soltaron.

-¡Al fin! Pensé que jamás me soltarían-Dijo ella.

-Alice, no me tortures, ya tengo bastante con el señorito Hale-Dijo Emmett.

-Bueno, pero si quieren que guarde silencio tienen que hacer algo por mí… y ya saben que quiero-Rió la duende.

-¿No hay otra cosa? ¡Lo que sea Alice! Estoy dispuesto a comprarte cientos de centros comerciales enteros-Dijo Jasper sufrido.

-Mmm…-Pensó ella- No lo sé… lo pensaré-Aclaró y se fue dando sus saltitos.

-¿Es eso… bueno?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Si, lo es, tal vez se retracte con esa tonta y absurda idea que tiene metida en la cabeza-Explicó Jasper.

-Ah… ya veo…-

Al terminar el recreo Emmett le entregó los libros a Jasper de su siguiente clase.

Al entrar en el salón vio como algunos se sentaban y cuchicheaban por lo bajo, frunció el ceño y se sentó en su lugar.

-¿Qué quería decir tu hermana en el recreo?-Preguntaron unos compañeros de él.

-Um… nada… es que Alice bebió mucho café hoy… el café la enloquece-Explicó y sus compañeros estallaron en risotadas.

-¡Yo creo que quiso decir que tú y el otro eran gays!-Dijo uno riendo.

-¡No! Ella… no se refirió a eso…-Se intentó salvar Jasper, pero en ese momento entró el profesor y pidió orden en el aula.

-Estoy muerto… muerto, muerto, muerto… Alice NO va a arruinarme de nuevo… no, ella no lo hará, debo hacer algo… si no mi reputación estará hecha añicos…-Susurró Jasper.

El almuerzo transcurrió de forma normal, los Cullen se sentaron en su mesa y Bella se fue a sentar con sus compañeros de clase.

-Oye Bella, ¿A qué se refería la Cullen hoy en el recreo?-Preguntó Mike cuando ella se sentó frente a él en la mesa.

-Um… no lo sé…-Respondió disimuladamente.

-Los Cullen son raros-Admitieron todos en la mesa menos Bella que se concentraba en su almuerzo.

-Si y además, según Alice, sus hermanos Emmett y Jasper ahora… ¡Duermen juntos! ¿La escucharon hoy en el estacionamiento?-Cuchicheó Jessica.

-Tal vez solo lo decía por decir Jess, no creo que ella les haga algo así a sus hermanos…-Intervino Ángela.

-No, lo dudo, ya que siempre dudé de ellos dos, se creen los mejores y jamás los vi con una chica-Dijo Mike.

-Jasper está con Alice y Emmett con Rosalie-Aclaró Bella.

-Uh, ¿Ven? Los Cullen son raros… ¿Que tipo de familia anda besuqueándose bajo el mismo techo? Es… repugnante-Agregó Mike.

-No son parientes, no tienen la misma sangre, no parece que estén cometiendo un error-Apuntó Bella cortante.

-Es verdad, no son hermanos de verdad-Coincidió Ángela.

-En fin… Oye Bella, me gustaría saber por que Cullen te trae y te lleva a tu casa últimamente… has dicho que no sales con él…-Comenzó Mike.

-Oh… bueno, ahora si salgo con él-Sonrió sonrojándose.

-Pero… ayer dijiste que no-Se sorprendió el chico.

-Um... pero por que no salimos oficialmente, pero ahora si-

Mike observó de reojo a la mesa de los Cullen y suspiró.

-Y cuéntanos, ¿Cómo es salir con Edward Cullen?-Preguntó Ángela.

-Es… genial-Respondió algo cortante.

-Pero Bella es Edward Cullen, algo debes tener para contarnos-Explicó Jessica intrigada.

-Bien… se ofreció a ayudarme con la tarea de biología-Respondió y Ángela sonrió.

-Que dulce de su parte-

Bella observó en dirección a la mesa de los Cullen, desde donde Edward la observaba, le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó y se dedicó a seguir con su almuerzo.

Al salir de la cafetería, Bella se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó a los Cullen.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó ella.

-¡BELLA EL VIAJE ES EL SÁBADO Y NO TIENES NADA PARA PONERTE, ESTO ESTÁ MUY MAL, MUY, MUY MAL!-Explotó Alice dando saltitos.

-Eh… ¡¿Éste sábado?!-Preguntó ella desconcertada.

-¡SI! ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABÍAS?-Dijo Alice y Bella no contestó-Hay, hay, hay Bella-Rió.

-Si bueno, Bella te llevo a tu casa-Dijo Edward pero Alice se abalanzó primero sobre Bella y la alejó de él.

-¡No Edward! Bella me acompañará a mí y a mi Jazzy-Jazz e iremos de compras-Dijo Alice con tono amenazador y Jasper suspiró rendido, no estaba de humor para pelearse con Alice.

-Pero… Alice… yo no…-Se intentó salvar de la situación Bella.

-Me parece genial, pero yo también iré entonces-Dijo Edward.

-No Ed, lo siento, pero no puedes-Lo interrumpió su hermana.

-¿Jasper puede y yo no? ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo indignado.

Alice rió al oír a su hermano.

-Alice, ¿Qué tipo de lencería le vas a comprar a Bella que no deseas que vea?-Dijo Edward y Bella ahogó un gritito y miró en dirección de su amiga duende.

-No lo sé, no lo he pensado aún, pero no podrás ver ninguna de las hermosas prendas que le compraré a Bella, no hasta que ella las estrene en Las Vegas-Aseguró y Edward rodó los ojos-Oh vamos Ed, tanta espera no será en vano, serás recompensado-

-Bien, bien, lo que sea-Dijo al fin rendido.

-Bueno, Bella al Porsche, tenemos ropa que comprar, tú también Jazzy-Dijo ella mientras se metía en su hermoso auto amarillo.

-Adiós-Sonrió Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

-Adiós Edward-Dijo ella sonrojada y se metió rápidamente en el asiento trasero del Porsche seguida de Jasper, que se sentó al lado de Alice, en el asiento del copiloto.

-Alice, Edward estaba exagerando… ¿No es así? Me refiero a que… tú… no vas a comprarme ninguna lencería… ¿No?-Peguntó Bella con miedo, una vez que la duende ya había arrancado el auto y se encontraban de camino hacia Port Ángeles.

Pero Alice no contestó, simplemente contempló la carretera al frente mientras tarareaba una canción, Bella suspiró y se dirigió a Jasper.

-Jasper… era mentira… ¿No?-Preguntó ella.

-Lamento decirte… que no Bella, Alice no bromeaba cuando dijo lo que dijo-Respondió seriamente, Jasper.

-Oh…-Murmuró Bella sonrojándose.

Durante el viaje al centro comercial se produjo un incómodo silencio dentro del Porsche.

-Oye Bella, para de hablar-Rió Alice irónicamente-Hay no puede ser que estés tan conmocionada por esto-Agregó.

-Es que no me lo esperaba -

-Bella ¿Piensas morir virgen o que?-

-¡No! Pero… es que… no sé-Dijo avergonzada.

-No balbucees Bella, por que no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices-Dijo Alice mientras estacionaba el auto dentro del aparcamiento del centro comercial de Port Ángeles.

-Bien, allá vamos-Dijo mientras salía a toda velocidad de su auto, seguida de Bella y Jasper, que por sus expresiones, parecía que habían salido de un velorio.

-¡Ya, arriba el ánimo ustedes dos! Estamos de compras-Dijo ella.

-Ja, ja, que divertido Alice, vamos a hacer que las tarjetas que Carlisle te dio, en contra de su voluntad, exploten-Dijo Jasper irónicamente, sin ánimos.

Alice rodó los ojos al ver que ambos eran un caso perdido y los arrastró dentro del centro comercial y comenzó a entrar en todas las tiendas de marca.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Alice?-Dijo Bella mientras su amiga iba y venía con ropa acumulada en brazos.

-Si claro Bella-Respondió.

-¿Por qué hiciste venir a Jasper? ¿No ves que el pobre está sufriendo más que yo?-Dijo Bella al ver a Jasper sentado en uno de lo sillones que estaban dentro de la tienda con expresión ausente.

-Hay, después se le pasa, no te preocupes, además tal vez necesitemos opiniones masculinas… ya sabes, debido a tu… "ropa especial"-Rió Alice mientras iba hacia la caja para comprar toda la ropa que estaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Pretendes que Jasper me vea en ropa interior Alice? ¿Estás loca?-Dijo Bella en un murmuro.

-Hay no seas tonta, solo quiero saber su opinión, después de todo es un hombre y todos piensan igual…-Dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé quien quedará más traumado de por vida… Jasper… o yo…-Dijo Bella entre dientes y Alice rió mientras le entregaba la tarjeta de crédito a la chica de la caja.

-Toma Jazzy-Dijo Alice mientras le entregaba las miles de bolsas, una vez que ya había pagado las prendas.

-¿Por qué yo debo cargarlas?-Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Hay Jazzy-Jazz hoy estás de gracioso ¿Sabes? No sabía que supieras contar chistes… ahora toma las bolsas y llévalas-Dijo Alice ahora con tono amenazador y el rubio se apresuró a tomar las bolsas.

-Muy bien, a seguir comprando-Sonrió la duende y los tres salieron del local de ropa.

-¿No crees que abusas un poco de Jasper?-Preguntó Bella al ver la cara de sufrimiento del rubio, que iba detrás de ellas cargando miles de bolsas.

-¿Yo? ¿Abusar de Jazz? Hay Bella, jamás…-Respondió Alice pero al ver la mirada sarcástica de su amiga, agregó-Bueno, tal vez un poquito-Admitió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Bella y la arrastraba a otro negocio de ropa.

-Pruébate esto-Dijo Alice mientras tomaba una lencería color azul y se la pasaba.

-No, no Alice, deja eso en su lugar y vámonos-Dijo Bella completamente roja, mientras rechazaba la prenda y la duende suspiró.

-No tienes que ponerte así Bella, por favor, ¿No quieres lucir sexy para Edward?-Preguntó Alice.

-Si, pero no precisamente con… eso-Aclaró y vio como Alice le hacia un puchero-¡No!-Dijo al ver como Alice intensificaba el puchero-Está bien, está bien, pero solo me lo probaré, no lo comprarás por nada del mundo, ¿Oíste bien?-Aclaró y la chica comenzó a saltar de alegría.

-Si, lo que digas Bella ahora, toma, anda y pruébatelo-Rió mientras le lanzaba las prendas y Bella la tomaba aún sonrojada, acto seguido se dirigió hacia los probadores.

Alice se sentó a esperar en un sillón de la tienda donde Jasper se hallaba esperándolas con las miles de millones de bolsas en mano.

-Jazzy-Rió la chica al sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cómo van las compras?-Preguntó aburrido y con tono decaído.

-Genial, no te das una idea, le estoy comprando un montón de hermosa ropa a Bella, mucha, mucha ropa-Respondió irradiando emoción.

-Si ya me doy cuenta-Dijo el chico ojeando las millones de bolsas y la duende rió.

-¿Ya estás lista Bella?-Preguntó Alice mientras se acercaba al probador.

-Um… es difícil decirlo-Respondió.

-Está bien, Jazzy ven-Sonrió ella y su chico confuso se acercó a Alice.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó.

-Quiero que me digas que te parece el conjunto que le voy a comprar a Bella-

-¡Dijiste que no lo comprarías!-Gritó Bella.

-Ups…-Sonrió-Bueno ahora sal de una buena vez para que Jazzy te vea-

-¡No voy a salir para que mi cuñado me vea semidesnuda Alice!-Gritó Bella desquiciada.

-¡Alice yo tampoco voy a ver a Bella usando esa ropa tan reveladora, Edward me mataría!-Agregó el rubio.

-Pero Edward no tiene por que enterarse, ahora, si no sales Bella te juro que me llevo todas las prendas de este local y te aclaro que son todas lencerías, y te haré desfilarlas frente a Jazzy, Emmett y Carlisle-La amenazó Alice.

-No te atreverías-Susurró Bella desde el probador.

-Oh si que me atrevo Bella, no hay nada que Alice Cullen no pueda lograr-

-Pero… -Insistió Jasper-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no puedes fijarte tú como le queda?-Preguntó.

-Por que para mi le queda bien, y necesito saber el punto de vista masculino-Respondió Alice con tono profesional.

Al ver que Bella no salía, Alice se metió en el probador y comenzaron a escucharse gritos.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TE QUEJAS TANTO BELLA!? SI TE QUEDA PRECIOSO, AHORA SAL-Gritó Alice.

-NO VOY A AVERGONZARME DE ESA MANERA ALICE, DÉJAME-

Jasper se quedó quieto en su lugar sin saber que hacer, varias personas que se encontraban en el local miraron extrañadas hacia el probador donde se encontraban Bella y Alice.

-No las conozco-Susurró Jasper mientras volvía a su lugar en el sillón.

En eso, Alice comenzó a tironear del brazo de su amiga para sacarla del probador.

-SI NO SALES POR LAS BUENAS, SALDRÁS POR LAS MALAS, BELLA-Gritó.

Alice arrastró a su amiga afuera del probador mientras que ésta intentaba cubrirse con su remera.

-Ya suelta eso… ¿Cómo le queda, Jazzy?-Preguntó Alice mientras le arrebataba la remera a Bella que parecía que iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba.

-Le queda bien-Evaluó con la mirada el rubio sin inmutarse.

-¡HAY! ¿VES? ¿QUÉ TE DIJE? Y HACÍAS TANTO PROBLEMA POR ESTO-Gritó la duende dando saltitos y Bella corrió de nuevo al probador y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al salir se encontró a Alice con el brazo extendido hacia ella.

-¿Por favor?-Pidió y Bella negó con la cabeza-Bella sabes que si no me lo das, te lo arrancaré de las manos, y también sabes que no me importa la forma, que lo haré de un modo u otro-Recalcó y su amiga suspiró frustrada y le entregó las prendas.

Alice corrió a pagar las prendas mientras daba saltitos.

-Lo siento Jasper, sabes que yo no quería hacerlo-Dijo Bella.

-Si lo sé, no es tú culpa-Respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice regresó a los pocos minutos con una bolsa en manos.

-Toma Jazz-Dijo mientras le daba la bolsa y el chico suspiró y la agregó a la colección de millones de bolsas que estaba cargando.

-Ahora… a seguir comprando-Agregó Alice y Jasper y Bella emitieron un gruñido pero la duende los ignoró y los arrastró fuera del local para seguir viendo ropa.

Ya era casi de noche cuando los tres salieron del centro comercial.

-¿Jasper? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó Bella al ver como el pobre de Jasper ya no llevaba las bolsas, si no las arrastraba como podía.

-No Bella, Jazz puede solo-Respondió Alice por él, mientras buscaba la llave de su Porsche en la cartera.

-No me vendría mal una mano-Susurró Jasper mientras arrastraba las millones de bolsas por el estacionamiento, causando que varia gente se volteara a mirarlo, incrédula.

-¿Y si no entra?-Preguntó Bella cuando los tres ya habían llegado al lado del Porsche.

-Hay Bella, yo haré que entre-Dijo Alice y comenzó a meter todas las bolsas que pudo en el baúl del auto, al ver que ya desbordaba y que no quedaba más espacio ni aun que siguiera forzando, se resignó.

-Bien Bella, viajarás adelante conmigo-Dijo la duende cerrando la puerta del baúl.

-Alice… ¿Qué hay de mí?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Jazzy, tú… bueno, viajarás atrás con las bolsas-Respondió con una sonrisa y el chico la contempló con expresión apenada.

-No hagas caras Jazzy, ahora métete al auto-Dijo Alice y el chico suspiró y se metió en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Ahora las bolsas-Dijo Alice y comenzó a meter las millones de bolsas que aún quedaban afuera del auto.

-Um… Alice yo creo que podría llevar algunas bolsas adelante, conmigo-Dijo Bella al ver como su amiga empujaba las millones de bolsas para hacer más lugar.

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes Bella!-Dijo Alice y tomó la única bolsa que faltaba y se la entregó, luego se subió al asiento de conductor de su auto.

Bella suspiró y se subió al asiento del copiloto- ¿O sea que estabas haciendo todo ese lío solo para meter esta bolsa?-Dijo Bella y Alice rió.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Jasper?-Preguntó Bella volteándose al ver al rubio, que estaba completamente aplastado y cubierto por las bolsas contra la puerta del auto.

-¿Qué te parece, Bella?-Respondió con la cara pegada a la ventanilla y la chica puso una expresión de dolor al escucharlo.

-Hay Jazzy, no te quejes tanto, son solo un par de bolsas-Agregó Alice mientras encendía el auto.

-¡UN PAR DE BOLSAS!-Explotó el rubio.

-¡Shh!-Lo calló Alice mientras ponía en marcha el auto hacia casa, con Jasper aplastado entre bolsas y con Bella sintiéndose culpable por no poder ayudarlo.

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Alice una vez que ya había estacionado el auto enfrente de la casa de Bella.

-Um… Alice, ¿Por qué no corroboras que Jazz esté bien antes?-Pidió Bella al ver que Jasper no había hablado en todo el viaje.

Alice se volteó-¿Jazzy-Jazz?-Dijo esta zarandeando al rubio de un lado a otro-¡JASPER WHITLOCK!-Gritó.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-Se quejó sin poder moverse del todo por que las bolsas se lo impedían.

-Oh estás vivo, que bueno, ¿Lo ves Bella? Jazzy está bien-Dijo Alice y Bella suspiró.

-No lo estaré si permanezco más tiempo aquí entre todas estas bolsas, en cualquier momento tendré un ataque de pánico si no salgo de aquí-Dijo Jasper con tono desesperado.

-Oh… bueno entonces nos vemos, no quiero retrasarlos-Dijo Bella saliendo del auto.

-Muy lista Isabella Marie Swan, tú no te vas sin tu ropa recién comprada-Dijo Alice deteniéndola.

-Ven ayúdame a sacar tus cosas-Dijo Alice mientras salía del auto.

Bella siguió a su amiga y comenzaron a sacar millones de millones de bolsas del baúl y algunas del asiento trasero del Porsche.

-¿Mejor Jazz?-Preguntó Alice una vez que ya las bolsas no lo aplastaban contra la puerta del auto.

-Si… mejor-Contestó aliviado.

Alice y Bella llevaron las bolsas hasta la casa, Bella abrió la puerta a regañadientes y dejaron las bolsas en su cuarto.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, prepárate tu maleta, a no ser que desees que yo lo haga-Amenazó con un brillito en sus ojos, la duende.

-Eh… creo que soy lo bastante capaz como para hacer mi propia maleta, Alice…-

-No lo sé, te aclaró que antes de irte, yo misma inspeccionaré que te llevas y que no, así que te recomiendo que todo lo que compramos hoy, lo lleves-

-Muy bien, muy bien-Se rindió luego de un largo suspiro y Alice dio saltitos de alegría.

-Bueno yo ya me voy, si no a Jazzy le dará un ataque de pánico, adiós Bella-Dijo Alice y le dio un abrazo a su amiga y bajó las escaleras rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué te tomó demasiado Alice?-Se quejó Jasper, que ahora se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Oh, solo le di unos consejos a Bella de que debía poner en su maleta-Dijo sonriendo

-Jazz te amo-Agregó sonriéndole a su chico.

-Sabes que a pesar de que me tortures de diferentes maneras, como ser aplastado por bolsas, te amo y que siempre lo haré, Alice-Sonrió ahora el rubio.

Jasper se acercó y besó dulcemente a su chica, que al separarse sonrió.

-¿Sabes Jazzy?-Comenzó ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-He comprado cosas para mí y para ti también…-Respondió y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de mostrarme-Rió el rubio.

-Por supuesto-Dijo Alice y puso en marcha el auto hacia la mansión Cullen.

* * *

Bueno, lo dejo acá :)

Espero que les haya gustado, en los reviews de cuentan

Mil perdones por la demora :S

Un beso grande a todos y si quieren pueden pasarse por un mini-one shot que actualizé ayer de JasperXAlice :)

Pau.


	60. Mejor ya no le demos ideas a Esme

Holis :)

Bueno... para los que no se enteraron voy a aclarar un par de cosas acá :P

Resulta que Twilightersisabella ( la heroína de la historia xD) me avisó de que en potterfics me estaban plagiando éste fic... bueno ahora el problema ya está solucionado, por que la autora lo borró, pero lo que más me molestó (además de haberme robado la historia sin permiso alguno y modificarla) es que ella decía que había hablado con ella y le había dado mi consentimiento para poder publicar mi historia en otra página (es más, se pueden fijar en un review que dejó en el cap anterior, asegurando que tenía permiso, cosa que es pura mentira...) Un intento de sacarse el problema de encima, pero no funcionó. En fin, como dije ahora ya está todo arreglado, el fic está borrado de esa página y todos felices xD y como regalo acá traigo este nuevo cap para celebrar :D

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de la saga son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Al llegar, entre Alice y Jasper bajaron el montón de bolsas y lo llevaron hacia el cuarto de la duende, que estallaba de emoción.

-Iré a hacerle la maleta a Edward, dudo que con su capacidad mental pueda solo-Dijo Alice a Jasper entre risas y salió de su cuarto dando saltitos.

-¡Eddie!-Dijo Alice entrando en el cuarto de su hermano sin tocar.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?-Preguntó este, que se encontraba recostado en su cama.

-Hay que mal humor, bueno me voy, tú te pierdes el saber que tipo de lencería le compré a Bella esta tarde, adiós-Dijo Alice volteándose para irse.

-¡No! Espera, ¿Qué necesitas Alice?-Dijo Edward levantándose de golpe y sentándose en su cama, la chica se volteó y sonrió.

-Solo quería hacerte la maleta-Dijo y se acercó al armario de su hermano y comenzó a buscar bolsos para el viaje.

-Ah… está bien-Edward se encogió de hombros en su lugar- ¿No me dirás lo que le compraste a Bella no?-Insistió.

-Nop querido hermanito, eso lo descubrirás tú solo cuando estés en Las Vegas-Respondió Alice sacando dos bolsos.

Edward rodó los ojos y se incorporó mientras que Alice comenzaba a armar los bolsos.

-Por favor Alice, solo dime algo, lo que sea-Pidió Edward de rodillas.

-No Ed, lo siento, pero será una sorpresa y ni se te ocurra acosar a Bella para que te diga, por que si me entero, te irá mal-Lo amenazó.

-Si, si, está bien-Se rindió enfurruñado.

Un rato después Alice ya había terminado de colocar la ropa de su hermano dentro de ambos bolsos.

-Muy bien Ed, listo-Sonrió ella.

-Gracias Alice-

-No hay por que-Dijo y salió dando saltitos del cuarto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Emmett…-Dijo Jasper entrando en su cuarto compartido para encontrarse con Emmett acostado en su cama leyendo una revista.

-Ah hola Jazz-Dijo sin despegar la vista de lo que leía.

Jasper frunció los labios y se acercó a su hermano, tomó la revista y jaló de ella hasta arrojarla al otro lado del cuarto.

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? La única vez en mi vida que realmente estaba leyendo algo…-Comenzó Emmett pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Tienes algo que hacer Emmett, ¿O te has olvidado?-

-Um…-Dijo pensativo.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y dio un suspiro, nervioso.

-LA TAREA EMMETT, TIENES QUE HACER MI TAREA-Explotó.

-Ah es cierto, bueno, ¡Que temperamento! Todo por una simple tarea-Dijo Emmett al ver a su hermano con los nervios de punta.

-Muy bien-Dijo y se acercó a una punta del cuarto donde se encontraban los libros-Tengo tarea de matemática-Dijo mientras tomaba el libro y se lo daba a su hermano- Del ejercicio uno al veinte, más te vale que estén todos terminados, por que tengo más tarea-Dijo Jasper.

-Eh… Jazz… dudo poder hacer esto-Dijo Emmett mientras ojeaba las páginas incrédulo.

-No me importa, hazlo, como puedas, pero hazlo, además, tú también tienes que hacerlo, ya que compartimos matemáticas, así que si no quieres reprobar, ni perder tu cabeza más te vale saber hacerlo-Dijo Jasper de mal humor y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y se puso a intentar hacer la tarea.

Al cabo de una hora Jasper volvió a su cuarto, para corroborar que Emmett ya hubiera terminado los ejercicios de matemática.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó entrando al cuarto.

-Está todo resuelto, ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?-Preguntó sonriente Emmett.

Jasper frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

-Vamos, déjamelo a mí que Emmett Cullen, se encargará-Sonrió y Jasper hizo una mueca, desconfiado.

-¿Puedo ver lo que has hecho de matemáticas antes?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Eh… ¡No!-Dijo escondiendo el libro.

-Emmett, dame el libro-

-¡No!-Gritó y en eso escucharon que Esme los llamaba para que bajaran a cenar.

-Luego de cenar, quiero ese libro-Amenazó Jasper y salió del cuarto seguido de Emmett.

Los dos bajaron a la cocina y se sentaron.

-Oh… ¿Es que ahora también pasan tiempo juntos?-Los burló Rosalie riendo.

-Ya basta Rosalie-La interrumpió Jasper.

-No les prestes atención Rose, los novios son muy modestos-Dijo Edward sonriendo y Emmett y Jasper pusieron los ojos en blanco, ya hartos del tema.

En ese momento Alice entró por la puerta dando sus típicos saltitos con unas hojas en mano.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Alice?-Dijo Carlisle al verla entrar.

-Oh… pues…-Contestó y se abalanzó sobre Emmett y Jasper-YA TENGO TU VESTIDO JAZZY, Y TAMBIÉN TENGO TU TRAJE EMMETT, MIREN, MIREN, ¿NO SON PERFECTOS?-Dijo poniendo las hojas frente a sus hermanos.

-Alice…-Comenzó Emmett-Sabes que NO me casaré con Jasper-

-Hija, esta idea es absurda, ya no tortures a tus hermanos-Dijo Esme.

-Hey, ¿Por qué tú si los puedes torturar y yo no?-Se quejó mientras se dejaba caer en su silla al lado de Rosalie.

-Por que mis castigos tienen motivo y además solo lo hago para ayudar a los muchachos, tú solo quieres burlarte de ellos-Contestó y la duende volvió a bufar.

-Emmett y Jasper se casarán, recuerden mis palabras-Dijo Alice con tono de amenaza.

-En fin… aún quiero mi auto-Dijo Jasper de repente.

-Pensé que se olvidarías de eso…-Susurró Carlisle para si mismo.

-Hijo, ¿No crees que es un capricho pasajero?-Intervino Esme y Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo es, quiero tener mi auto propio, todos en esta familia tienen uno, Edward tiene su Volvo, Alice su Porsche, Rosalie su BMW, Emmett su Jeep, Carlisle su Mercedes, ¿Por que yo no tengo el mío?-

-Jazz, si te sirve de consuelo, yo no tengo auto propio-Sonrió Esme y su hijo rodó los ojos.

-Bien, bien, recuerda lo que Esme dijo-Comenzó Carlisle-Depende de tu comportamiento futuro…-Dijo.

-Entonces ya puede contar con que jamás tendrá su auto-Murmuró Edward y Jasper se volteó a mirarlo.

-¡Repítelo!-Exigió el rubio.

-Ah Jasper no armes un berrinche, pareces una anciana quejosa…-Se quejó Edward.

Cuando Emmett terminó su cena, tomó a Alice del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa Emmett?-Dijo esta confundida.

-Alice, por favor tienes que ayudarme…-Comenzó desesperado.

-¿Por… qué? ¿Qué has hecho ahora?-Le preguntó su hermana cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que… Jasper me dijo que debía hacer su tarea, y por una vez en la vida tengo mi oportunidad para vengarme, y ahora está completamente enloquecido por que le muestre lo que he hecho y no puedo mostrárselo por que sino se arruinaría mi plan-Explicó Emmett en voz baja.

-Oh… ¿Y por qué habría de ayudarte cuando quieres hacerle un mal a Jazzy?-

-Pues…-Dijo pensativo-Por que cuando tengas el Alice Empire, yo…-Dijo pero su hermana lo interrumpido.

-¿Alice Empire?-

-Si, tú marca de ropa y demás-Aclaró.

-Ah… buen nombre-Dijo ella alzando las cejas sorprendida.

-Si lo sé… en fin… tú me ayudarás por que, yo prometo que, cuando tengas tu marca de ropa, te ayudaré a obligar a que Jasper sea tu modelo-

-Es… tentador…-Dijo Alice sonriendo-Bien, acepto-

Emmett sonrió y en eso vio como Jasper salía de la cocina y le susurró a Alice

-Sígueme el juego-

-Oh, oh Alice, ¿Cómo es eso de ese tan hermoso conjunto que compraste para impresionar a Jasper?-Dijo Emmett disimulando pésimamente, pero antes de que su hermana pudiera contestar siguió-¡OH JASPER! ¡NO, NO! TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR ESCUCHANDO-Gritó y Alice negó con la cabeza.

Jasper observó a su hermano, completamente perplejo ante su actitud.

-¿De que rayos hablan?-Preguntó y Alice se volteó hacia él.

-Es que el tonto de Emmett arruinó mi sorpresa…-Dijo ella.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?-

-Pues… ¿Recuerdas que hoy fuimos de compras?-

-Como para olvidarlo-Respondió Jasper sufrido y Alice rió.

-Bueno, compré un conjunto hermoso, vamos Jazzy, te encantará-Dijo la duende tironeando de la mano de Jasper.

-Está bien, está bien-Dijo mientras lo arrastraba escaleras arriba.

Cuando Emmett escuchó el portazo proveniente del cuarto de Alice suspiró aliviado.

-¡Genial! Alice puede resultar tan útil a veces-Sonrió y se dirigió hacia "su" cuarto.

-Estoy muerto…-Susurró Jasper al entrar a su cuarto, ya pasada la medianoche -Pero valió la pena-Admitió mientras se dejaba caer en su cama junto a su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Me mostró ciento trece de sus conjuntos…-Dijo luego de soltar un suspiró.

-Oh…-

En eso escucharon que tocaban la puerta, Emmett se incorporó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Alice.

-¿Y?-Preguntó ella bajito con una sonrisa.

-Um… lo dejaste muerto… no me ha tratado mal desde que entró… ni me ha amenazado… ni ha sacado el tema de la tarea… ni nada…-Respondió confuso.

Alice rió bajito-Oh pero bien que le ha gustado…-

Emmett asintió-No quiero oír nada de lo que pueda llegar a arrepentirme Alice… así que por favor-Pidió y vio como su hermana se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba impacientemente-¿Qué?-Preguntó él al fin.

-Hay Emmett, ¿Qué esperas? Hice esto por ti. De alguna forma tienes que devolverme el favor-Contestó.

-¡No voy a pagarte por entretener a Jasper!-Dijo Emmett indignado.

-Muy bien…-Dijo ella y sorprendentemente hizo a un lado su hermano y entró al cuarto-¡JAS…!-Gritó intentando despertar a Jasper, pero Emmett se arrojó sobre su hermana y le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¡Cállate Alice! Vas a despertar al monstruito-Susurró Emmett bajito y Alice comenzó a intentar zafarse de su hermano-Escucha, está bien, te pagaré, pero tienes que prometer que no despertarás a Jazz, por favor-Dijo Emmett aún con el tono de vos muy bajo y su hermana paró de forcejear y asintió.

Emmett se alejó de su hermana y buscó a regañadientes su billetera-Aquí tienes…-Dijo entregándole un billete de cinco dólares y Alice alzó una ceja.

-Creo que merezco más que eso-

Emmett bufó y sacó uno de diez dólares, pero al ver que su hermana no decía nada sacó uno de cien.

-¿Con esto me dejarás en paz y NO despertarás a Jasper?-Dijo Emmett arto y Alice dio saltitos de felicidad mientras asentía.

-¡Si, si, si, claro Emmett!-Dijo mientras tomaba el billete.

-¡SHHH!-La calló Emmett al ver que Jasper se removía inquieto en su cama.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ya me voy-Dijo y salió del cuarto dando saltitos.

Emmett suspiró y se acostó en la cama al lado de Jasper.

-Huy el día de mañana será genial…-Susurró Emmett mientras intentaba sofocar una risita.

A las siete en punto Emmett se despertó con el sonido del reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita de luz.

Bostezó y vio que Jasper aún dormía a su lado, sonrió malévolamente y se acercó a él.

-Ohhhhhh Jazzy, arriba dormilón-Canturreó con tono agudo, Emmett intentando imitar pésimamente la voz de Alice.

-¿Alice?-Preguntó el chico dormido mientras sonreía.

Emmett intentó no reírse al escuchar a su hermano.

-Oh si Jazzy-Jazz, mira, mira tengo una sorpresa solo para ti amorcito-Agregó Emmett riendo.

Jasper se despertó lentamente, sin abrir aún los ojos, al oír la voz de Alice diciéndole que tenía una sorpresa para él, pero se quedó espantado cuando por fin abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Emmett a dos centímetros de él.

-Buen día Jazz-Sonrió rompiendo en risotadas y Jasper se alejó de su hermano todo lo que pudo-Oh no te alejes de mí-Dijo Emmett al ver como su hermano se alejaba.

-No me toques… parásito-Dijo Jasper al ver como Emmett se acercaba a él.

-Hay que agresivo eres-Se quejó al oírlo-¿Por qué parásito? Si nos tenemos que llevar bien, y tenemos que convivir como buenos hermanos, yo creo que deberías hacer algo por mí ya que yo hasta ahora he hecho tantas cosas por ti-Dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia el armario donde tenía guardada su ropa.

-¿Qué… haces?-Dijo Jasper estupefacto al ver que Emmett comenzaba a sacarse el pijama.

-Um… ¿Me cambio para ir a la escuela?-Respondió confuso.

-¡No en mi presencia!-Dijo Jasper alarmado.

Emmett rodó los ojos- Solo cierra los ojos por dos minutos y no verás nada que no quieras ver-Aconsejó Emmett y Jasper obedeció, cerró los ojos mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano.

-¿¡Ya está?!-Preguntó.

-Si, si…-Respondió Emmett ya listo y Jasper suspiró aliviado.

-Te veo abajo-Dijo Emmett mientras tomaba su mochila y salía del cuarto.

-Jazzy… te ves… raro… como si hubieras sido atropellado por tres camiones y…-Comenzó Alice.

-El hecho de despertar junto a Emmett no es muy gratificante Alice… te diré que es más o menos lo mismo, no, me equivoco, sería una bendición si me atropellan tres camiones comparado con despertar junto a Emmett-Dijo Jasper sufrido y Alice y Rosalie soltaron una carcajada cada una.

-Oh que exagerado que eres Jasper, bien que sonreías cuando te desperté… es más, te dije que tenía una sorpresa y te levantaste de golpe-Dijo Emmett sonriendo malévolamente.

-Uh… pensé que eras Alice…-Confesó.

-¿¡PENSASTE QUE YO ERA ESA COSA FEA?!-Gritó la duende.

-YO NO SOY FEO-Gritó Emmett en su defensa.

-Es verdad Alice, Emm no es feo, solo es tonto…-Dijo Rosalie.

-¡HEY! ¿Qué les pasa a todos conmigo?-Se quejó Emmett.

-Chicos… por favor, ¿Por qué siempre están peleándose?-Intervino Esme.

-Por que tienen problemas-Respondió Edward.

-Hay si habló el chico bonito y bueno-Dijo Emmett.

-¡No quiero más peleas!-Dijo Esme.

-Si, lo único que falta es que nos haga compartir la cama de Jazz a los cinco-Dijo Emmett rompiendo en risotadas.

-Eso no es gracioso Emmett, ya todo mi cuarto está infectado por ti… ¡Hasta yo también debo estarlo! No me gustaría tener que seguir compartiendo mis cosas-Dijo Jasper.

-Sería terrible… el solo pensarlo me da escalofríos… Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y yo…-Dijo Edward con asco- No, por Dios-Dijo ahora cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

-Que asco-Susurraron Alice y Rosalie.

-Bueno, mejor ya no le demos ideas a Esme por favor…-Dijo Rosalie al ver como su madre reía junto con Carlisle.

* * *

Perdón si no quedó tan largo como los anteriores, pero si hay muchos reviews tal vez pueda actualizar mañana o pasado :)

Bueno, cualquier duda, comentario, amenaza de muerte por la demora (esa última no (a) JAJA) lo que sea que tengan y quieran decirme, siempre es bienvenido en los reviews o por PM :D

Un saludo grande a todos ustedes que leen el fic y que tuvieron que esperar tanto tiempo para poder seguir haciéndolo :S

¡Muchos besitos y que anden bien!

Pau.


	61. Little Dirty Secret

¡Aparecí!

Se estarán preguntando a dónde me fui jajajaja. Ni yo sé, es que ya no tenía más inspiración para seguir escribiendo la historia y además con el colegio se me hacía más complicado actualizar. Así que pido mil disculpas a todos por la eterna espera.

Pero bueno acá les dejo el cap 61 a toda la hermosa gente que lo estuvo esperando y gracias por seguir leyendo. Gracias a todos los alerts, favoritos, y a toda la gente que después de los meses que pasé sin actualizar, siguen entrando al fic para ver si lo actualicé.

Sin más demoras, el cap:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la saga son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Una vez que ya habían llegado todos a la escuela, entraron a sus clases. Ese día a Emmett le tocaba compartir su clase de matemáticas junto con Jasper. Así que los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Al comenzar la clase, la profesora pidió que todos sacaran sus tareas hechas y las dejaran sobre el banco. Luego comenzó a pasar pupitre por pupitre para asegurarse que todos habían hecho sus deberes.

Cuando llegó al banco donde Jasper se encontraba, no vio ningún papel sobre el escritorio. —¿Señor Hale? — Cuestionó la profesora algo molesta y éste se volteó a mirarla.

—¿Si? —Preguntó el chico, que se encontraba bastante distraido.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo, ya con los nervios de punta. —¡La tarea! —Exigió con tono demandante y Jasper miró a Emmett.

Emmett rió y se encogió de hombros, pero al ver la mirada asesina de su hermano habló.

—En tu mochila hermanito — Susurró Emmett riendo mientras la señalaba, y el rubio se lanzó a buscar sus tareas dentro de la mochila.

Pasaron como cinco minutos en los que Jasper revolvió hojas, sacó cuadernos, capetas, libros y la cartuchera sin tener éxito alguno. Hasta que al fin encontró la tarea que deseaba. Las hojas estaban algo arrugadas, pero eran comprensibles después de todo.

—Aquí tiene —Dijo Jasper sacando de adentro de su mochila los ejercicios y entregándoselos a la señora.

La mujer observó las hojas con recelo y suspiró. Se dedicó a observar por unos segundos el trabajo hecho y cuando terminó dejó las hojas bruscamente sobre el pupitre.

—¿Usted me toma por tonta señor Hale? — Casi gritó, cruzándose de brazos y Jasper la miró sorprendido, sin comprender de qué iba la situación.

—No, ¿debería? —Preguntó aún sin entender, y la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

La profesora se acerco y señaló las hojas que recién había terminado de chequear.

—¡Esta letra es de su hermano, el señor Cullen! —Gritó señalando las hojas con el dedo índice.

La clase se sumió en un completo silencio. Todos los alumnos tenían la vista fija en la escena que estaba teniendo lugar. Jasper, no sabía que decir, estaba confuso. Esa tarea era suya aunque Emmett la hubiese hecho. Suspiró frustrado y dijo lo más sabio que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Uh… No es cierto — Agregó sin saber qué decir para salvarse de la situación.

La mujer comenzó a ponerse roja del enojo. La mayoría de los estudiantes presentes, observaban atónitos cómo la profesora perdía los estribos en aquella conversación. La señora suspiró intentando calmarse, pero no resultó del todo bien.

—¿Cree que estoy mintiendo? ¿Por qué no compara la letra de la tarea con la del señor Cullen?—Gritó molesta perdiendo el control una vez más. Miró a Emmett y le señaló que buscara sus tareas. El chico asintió y se puso de inmediato a rebuscar en su mochila, pero terminó con las manos vacías.

—Lo siento, pero mi tarea no está aquí —Comentó cuando había dejado la mochila de lado.

Al oírlo, la profesora se cruzó de brazos y miró victoriosamente a Jasper, que no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Eh… ¡Ésta es mí tarea! —Dijo Jasper en su defensa al ver la mirada que le dedicaba la mujer.

La profesora rodó los ojos, ya harta de aquella tonta discusión que no llevaba a ningún lado. —No lo creo. De hecho, es la tarea de su hermano. Lo siento señor Hale, pero tendré que escribirles una nota a sus padres para que estén al tanto de que usted no hace sus deberes y que además, miente acerca de ello —Explicó con una sonrisita en el rostro.

Jasper puso los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. Luego la mujer le pidió el cuaderno de comunicaciones, pero él se negó rotundamente a dárselo. Hasta que la profesora dijo que si no lo hacía iría a detención. El rubio bufó molesto y le entregó el cuaderno a la mujer. Ésta sonrió victoriosa una vez más y se alejó hacia su banco en el frente del aula.

Una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente, y ya se encontraba escribiendo el llamado de atención, Jasper se volteó a ver a Emmett, con una mirada asesina implantada en la cara.

—No me mires así, yo solo hice lo que tú me pediste. Te hice la tarea, no puedes reprocharme nada —Se defendió Emmett con tranquilidad y su hermano abrió la boca para contestar, pero se arrepintió y se removió inquieto en su silla.

—Esto no es justo…—Susurró para sí, mientras Emmett sonreía en su lugar.

-.-

—¿Por qué Jazzy está allá solo? —Preguntó Alice, cuando ya todos se encontraban en el receso, al ver al chico alejado en una punta del patio con cara de pocos amigos.

Su hermano, Emmett, se volteó en la dirección que la duende observaba y sonrió. —Oh, es por que al niño aplicado no le fue bien del todo en su clase de matemáticas —Respondió riendo a carcajadas.

—Hay Emm, ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho ahora? —Preguntó Rosalie, que se encontraba con ellos.

El muchacho rió nuevamente. —¿Yo? Nada, él me dijo que le haga la tarea y así hice, pero como estaba hecha con mi letra la profesora creyó que era mi tarea en vez de la de Jasper —Contó entretenido y las dos chicas rieron al escucharlo.

—Eres malvado Emmett — Añadió Alice al oírlo.

Su hermano la miró no del todo convencido y se dedicó a defenderse. —Oh si claro. Mira quien lo dice, la reencarnación del mal, luego de Jasper—Aclaró con tono burlón.

—Hay, pero yo no soy mala Emmett, soy traviesa o a lo sumo algo loca, pero no mala —Sonrió la duende dulcemente y su hermano la miró extrañado.

—¿Algo loca? ¿O completamente? —La molestó riendo y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Alice se acercó a su hermano y le dio un golpecito en el brazo. —¡No te pases! — Dijo con tono amenazador y Emmett rodó los ojos.

En eso, recordó que le debían una explicación acerca de la noche pasada. Algo extraño había ocurrido y tenía que saber de qué se trataba. —Oye, ¿Se puede saber por qué estabas tan misteriosa la otra noche? —Comenzó.

Su hermana le dedicó una mirada confusa, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo? —¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Alice confundida, frunciendo el ceño.

—Carlisle te entregó algo anoche, ¿qué era? —Intervino Rosalie al ver que no había captado la idea.

Al oírla, abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creer que la habían descubierto. Se intentó serenar, pero se la veía un tanto tensa. —¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo saben de eso? —Dijo asombrada.

—Las paredes escuchan Alice —Acotó Emmett encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión angelical.

—¡Nos espiaron! Malditos —Gritó ella molesta.

Emmett interrumpió cualquier tipo de queja o protesta por parte de su hermanita y fue directo al grano. —¡Quiero una explicación Alice! ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? —La interrogó, cruzándose de brazos.

—De nada, yo… — Intentó sacarse de encima a sus hermanos, pero ninguna excusa venía a su mente hasta que vio a Jasper nuevamente, sentado en un rincón del patio. —Oh miren, voy con Jazz que está tan solo —Lanzó la chica de repente, y corrió hacia él.

Emmett suspiró frustrado. Alice no iba a escaparse. Y él iba a averiguar qué era lo que la duende tramaba. —Ah no, de esta si que no se salva —Dijo siguiendo a su hermana junto con Rosalie.

A todo esto, Edward y Bella se encontraban a unos metros de dónde se hallaban los demás Cullen. Observaron cómo Alice corría hacia Jasper y se escondía detrás de él. Segundos luego, Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron y comenzaron a pedirles una explicación a ambos. Y después de un rato insistiendo, la morocha accedió a decirles con pocas ganas. Intercambió miradas con Jasper y les dijo que se reunieran en círculo.

—¿Edward? —Preguntó Bella, que se encontraba junto con el chico, en el patio.

El muchacho se volteó a verla, intrigado. —¿Si Bella?

—Eh, ¿qué les pasa a tus hermanos? —Cuestionó ella dudosa y Edward los buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlos hablando en murmuros, en círculo, en una punta del patio. De vez en cuando miraban en su dirección y luego retornaban sus miradas al círculo.

Edward se encogió de hombros, ya que no tenía una respuesta a aquella pregunta. Sólo la misma de siempre, "están locos".

Se quedaron mirándolos un buen rato, algo entretenidos hasta que comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes del grupo.

— ¡¿Qué? —Gritaron de repente Emmett y Rosalie a la vez, llamando la atención de varias personas en el patio.

La duende negó con la cabeza al ver la poca sutileza que sus hermanos tenía.

—¿Cómo no nos dijeron nada acerca de esto, Alice? —Se quejó Emmett indignado ahora alzando los brazos en el aire.

Alice no aguantó más. Necesitaba callar a Emmett de una manera u otra. — ¡Cállate Emmett! —Dijo la duende dándole un golpecito en la cabeza. Pero eso no calmó al chico, que demandaba atención.

—Pero Rose y yo también queremos, ¿o no Rosie? —Añadió Emmett haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que si Emmett, Alice ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada al respecto?

Su hermana iba a comenzar a decirles, pero notó como Edward y Bella tenían la mirada fija en ellos. Dudó por unos instantes hasta que se decidió por hablar —Les explico en otro lugar —Contestó Alice aún con la vista pegada en aquel par que no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

—Oh… —Susurró la rubia al darse cuenta de lo mismo. —Bueno vamos entonces —Agregó y los cuatro se alejaron hacia adentro del edificio para terminar su charla sin curiosos alrededor.

Bella y Edward intercambiaron una mirada confusa. Se quedaron en silencio observando el puerta por la cuál los Cullen habían abandonado el patio.

—¿A qué se referían? — Preguntó Bella confundida, sin entender la situación.

El chico se quedó un momento callado hasta que respondió. —No tengo idea. Debe ser alguna de sus locuras —Contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-.-

Cuando el timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases sonó, Edward salió del aula y caminó por los pasillos para ir a buscar a Bella a su salón de clases. En el camino se cruzó por el pasillo a su hermano, que se le veía feliz y emocionado hasta que lo vio. En ese momento se notó como se ponía nervioso.

— Oye Emmett, ¿dónde están los demás? —Preguntó el chico de cabello cobrizo una vez que se había acercado lo suficiente a su hermano.

Emmett comenzó a balbucear y a titubear, sin saber qué contestarle. —Uh… eh… ¿Los demás? ¿Quiénes? —Dijo con tono nervioso intentando sacarse a Edward de encima.

El chico rió y dio un suspiro. —Pues, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie. A no ser que tengamos otros hermanos de los cuales Esme y Carlisle jamás me han hablado —Contestó Edward irónicamente, como si estuviera explicándole lo obvio.

Emmett rió falsamente y asintió. —Ah, si es verdad. Jazz y las chicas… uh, ¿por qué habría de saber en donde están? —Balbuceó con nerviosismo en la voz.

—No lo sé. Hoy estabas con ellos en el patio, y tal vez… —Comenzó a explicarse Edward, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

—¿Disfrutas el interrogarme, Edward? —Gritó Emmett exaltado, de repente.

Algunos de los alumnos que pasaban por el corredor se voltearon a mirarlos y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. El chico los miró algo avergonzado por las acciones de su hermano, pero decidió proseguir la charla e ignorar a los demás. Edward lo miró confundido, frunciendo el ceño por un rato antes de seguir. —No te interrogo, solo quiero saber… —Empezó a intentar hacerle entender a su hermano, pero éste lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—¡Yo no sé nada! —Gritó Emmett y se fue hacia la cafetería dejando a Edward completamente anonadado en su lugar.

Emmett estaba muy nervioso. Eso quería decir que algo escondía y algo grande. Edward se quedó un momento allí, observando como su hermano se perdía entre la gente que transitaba en el pasillo. Una vez que decidió seguir con su camino, se dirigió a buscar a Bella a su última clase.

Se quedó esperando a que la chica saliera del salón apoyado contra la pared del pasillo. Al verla salir una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ella sí sabía como alegrarle el día. Se acercó a ella y la recibió con un dulce beso. —¿Cómo te fue? — Preguntó una vez que ya se habían separado.

Bella, que estaba roja como un tomate, rió nerviosamente. —Um… bien, supongo. Tuve un examen, espero que me haya ido bien —Contestó ella. Edward asintió y los dos comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la cafetería. Caminaron en silencio y Bella notó que Edward se notaba muy pensativo, así que decidió indagar. —¿Pasa algo? —Agregó al ver la expresión del chico.

—Es que me encontré con Emmett hace un rato y estaba actuando muy raro. No sé que clase de locura se lleven entre manos, sólo espero que no sea nada malo —Contestó Edward luego de un suspiró.

Caminaron de la mano hasta llegar al lugar. Allí el chico acompaño a Bella a buscar su almuerzo. Y antes de irse a su mesa a almorzar, ella le sonrió amablemente, pero el chico la tomó suavemente por la cintura y la volvió a besar dulcemente. Bella se sonrojó y se alejó con su bandeja en manos. Luego, Edward retiró su bandeja y se dirigió hacia su mesa, donde sus hermanos ya se hallaban sentados.

—¿Dónde está mi silla? —Preguntó el chico al llegar, al ver que no sobraba ninguna silla para él.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad hasta que Alice rompió el hielo.

—Fue idea de Emmett —Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y le dedicó una mirada asesina. —Gracias Alice, muchas gracias por mandarme al frente —Comentó Emmett en un murmuro.

—De nada —Rió ella feliz.

Edward observó atónito a sus hermanos y negó con la cabeza sin creer lo que estaba pasando. —Pues… me gustaría saber el por qué no está mi silla —Exigió saber de pie, al lado de la mesa de los Cullen.

—Lo siento Ed, pero es necesario que no te sientes con nosotros hoy —Dijo Emmett con tono serio, lo cuál no era frecuente en él. Algo se llevaban entre manos.

Edward bufó, ya se encontraba irritado. ¿Por qué estaba excluyéndolo así como así? No era justo. —Miren, fui yo quien eligió está mesa cuando nos mudamos de Alaska. Fui yo quien entró primero en la cafetería y dijo: !Esta será la mesa de los Cullen". Fui yo quien… —Comenzó a decir Edward pero Jasper lo interrumpió repentinamente.

—Edward, Alice quiere que seas su nuevo modelo. Eso es todo, Emmett solo intentaba protegerte — Comentó Jasper con tranquilidad desde su sitio.

A la duende le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso. Lanzó un gritito de felicidad y aplaudió feliz. —¿En serio? —Gritó Alice sonriendo mientras aplaudía y Jasper asintió seriamente y siguió con su almuerzo.

—Uh… ya veo…—Dijo para nada convencido Edward, quién seguía de pie al lado de la mesa de los Cullen.

—Si, si, así que VETE, FUERA, ¡SHU! —Lo echo Emmett a su hermano.

—Está bien, está bien… —Contestó Edward.

Seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿desde cuándo lo echaban de su mesa? Y él no pensaba ser el nuevo "modelo" de Alice, si es que era cierto. El chico se volteó y buscó la mesa de Bella con la mirada hasta que la divisó al otro lado de la cafetería. Suspiró y se alejó hacia allí a paso lento.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los Cullen, observaban como Edward se alejaba de ellos. Se sentían aliviados ya que su hermano no los molestaría durante el almuerzo.

—Que inteligente Jasper —Sonrió Rosalie felicitando a su hemano, que llevaba una mueca de superioridad en el rostro.

—Si es verdad, pensé que jamás se iría —Agregó Emmett nervioso luego de un suspiro.

Jasper rió y agradeció a sus hermanos por los cumplidos.

—Hay Jazzy es el mejor —Casi gritó Alice entre risitas y se acercó y besó a Jasper tiernamente. Llevó sus brazos hacia los hombros del chico y lo abrazó, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

—¡Por favor! Hay niños presentes —Los interrumpió Emmett con tono burlón al verlos.

—Oh, ¿Lo dices por ti Emmett? Mira que no es difícil de creer en lo que acabas de decir, ya que tu capacidad mental no ayuda mucho a creer que eres un adolescente —Dijo Jasper al separarse de Alice.

—Ya cállate chico delicado… —Dijo Emmett en su defensa.

Jasper sonrió victorioso y volvió a besar a Alice.

Para ese entonces, Edwars se hallaba de pie al lado de la mesa donde Bella y sus amigos estaban almorzando.

El chico aclaró su garganta, ya que todos en la mesa se veían enfrascados en sus mundos. —Eh… almorzaré aquí hoy —Dijo una vez que ya había obtenido la atención del grupo.

—¿Cullen? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Mike observando como Edward tomaba asiento al lado de Bella, ya que el lugar se encontraba vacío.

—Mira no estoy aquí por que quiera Newton...—Aclaró de mala gana y prosiguió— mis hermanos me echaron de la mesa —Contestó Edward consternado -aún sin poder creer en sus propias palabras- haciendo que toda la gente en la mesa se pusiera a cuchichear en voz baja.

Cuando ya todos estaban de vuelta en sus asuntos, Bella se puso a charlar con Edward. —¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Bella asombrada al escuchar lo que su chico había contado.

—No tengo idea… —Acotó Edward encogiéndose de hombros. —Emmett no me dejó sentarme en la mesa. Jasper dijo que como Alice quería que yo la ayudara con el modelaje, Emmett estaba tratando de "protegerme". No sé que clase de enfermedad tenga mi familia solo espero que no sea contagiosa… si no, yo estaré perdido también —Respondió.

—¿Emmett no te dejó sentarte en la mesa? —Preguntó Bella confundida, sin creer lo que había escuchado.

—Si, no sé que sea lo que le pueda llegar a pasar. Olvídalo…—Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-.-

Una vez terminado el almuerzo todos los Cullen y Bella se encontraron en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

—Y… ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Jasper aburrido.

—Esme y Carlisle no estarán muy felices con saber que su hijo prodigio no hizo sus tareas de matemáticas —Rió Emmett y Jasper se volteó a mirarlo.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento. —Oh, no te atreverías Emmett… —Lo amenazó con tono macabro.

—Oh yo creo que si —Gritó y corrió hacia su Jeep seguido de con Jasper pisándole los talones.

—¡No me delatarás Emmett! —Gruñó mientras tironeaba del brazo de su hermano que reía a carcajadas mientras se deshacía del agarre del rubio y cerraba la puerta de su jeep y lo encendía.

—¡Edward! —Llamó Jasper mientras corría hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué…?—Comenzó el chico, pero Jasper no le permitió terminar ya que lo había tomado por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hacia el Volvo.

—¡Conduce! —Gritó de forma salvaje haciendo que Edward abriera la puerta de su auto y se metiera en el asiento frente al volante, seguido de Jasper que se sentó a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

Edward encendió el auto bajo la mirada satánica de Jasper y partió rumbo a casa, detrás del Jeep de Emmett.

—Eso fue… extraño —Dijo Rosalie observando la escena con el ceño fruncido. —En fin, adiós Bella —Se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia su convertible rojo.

—¿Qué ha pasado Alice? —Preguntó confundida Bella.

—Oh Bella, Jazz y Emm solo tienen que arreglar asuntos de pareja —Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Uh… está bien. Mejor voy a casa, debo decirle a Charlie que el viaje es este mismo sábado… —Dijo Bella sin ganas y hasta con algo de miedo en la voz.

—Oh es verdad, suerte en eso y no te preocupes. Sea cual sea su reacción irás, sea como sea, pero irás —Aseguró Alice maléficamente— Adiós Bella, nos vemos —Sonrió la duende mientras le daba un amistoso abrazo a su amiga y se encaminaba a su Porsche.

* * *

Bueno gente linda lo dejo por acá, a ver qué me dicen del regreso.

Devuelta les pido mis disculpas por la demora, ya era hora de actualizar... mejor MUY tarde que nunca ¿no?

Muchos besitos a todos y espero que pasen muy lindas fiestas y les deseo un comienzo de año genial :)

Pau.


End file.
